Rencontre Facebook
by Erizu-sama
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'un écrivain aux romans à tendances dramatiques créerait une histoire d'amour sans le vouloir ? Akashi et Kuroko l'admiraient pour ses nombreux romans. Mais maintenant, c'était pour une toute autre raison...
1. Partie 1

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 1**

Bonjour ! Nouvelle fanfiction. :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'aime avoir vos avis sur ce que je fais.

 **Pairing : Kuroko x Akashi**

 **Contexte : La génération des miracles existe mais Kuroko n'en fait pas parti. Akashi côtoie et est donc ami avec Kise, Aomine, Midorima et Murasakibara. Époque de Teiko.**

* * *

C'était déprimant. Affligeant. Tous ses écrits étaient pour lui la septième merveille du Monde. Tout était si fluide, si mélodieux. Les mots passaient un à un sous ses yeux avec une rapidité consternante. Il ne comprenait cependant pas. Comment cela était-il possible d'écrire des mots, des phrases, des paragraphes sans que les lettres qui composaient ses romans ne soient écorchées une seule fois sous sa langue ? Il voulait désespérément tuer cet écrivain de pouvoir créer quelque chose d'aussi majestueux. Mais c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il voulait continuer de le vénérer tout le long de sa vie.

Akashi Seijuro était définitivement bien trop accro à la lecture. Après le shogi et le basket, c'était sa plus grande passion. Et un jour, se baladant d'un pas assuré entre les rangés de livre de la bibliothèque du collège Teiko, il était tombé devant un livre. Il paraissait banal, la couverture était très sobre. Comme tous les livres, lui aurait-on dit. Mais non. Celui-ci était bien différent. Dès qu'il avait lu les premières pages de cet ouvrage, il l'avait su. Les mots étaient fatals, réalistes, tranchants. Cet écrivain montrait la vie sous son vrai jour. Il aimait qu'enfin une personne pense la même chose que lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut amené à s'intéresser aux autres œuvres de ce Dieu vivant. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Certains auraient pensé que c'était cruel, la façon dont cet auteur représentait la vie. Car à vrai dire, Akashi ne pouvait le nier, cet écrivant était tout sauf banal. Il y en avait des tas, des romans dramatiques et horribles, mais d'une certaine façon, ils laissaient planer le doute que le personnage principal puisse un jour trouver le bonheur ou qu'encore, des solutions pouvaient exister, amenant une certaine forme d'espoir. Mais non, lui, il ne faisait pas ça. Les personnages étaient condamnés. Condamnés à vivre et endurer sans ne jamais rien espérer.

Le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes soupira, une fois de plus. Il posa une main sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable et resta perplexe face à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il allumé déjà ? Il ne savait plus. Il cherchait, encore et encore, en ce dimanche de fin d'après-midi pluvieux. À vrai dire, il était passé par plusieurs émotions face à cette situation. Au début, il était intrigué. Ensuite, c'était de l'incompréhension et un léger énervement. Puis il avait vite laissé tomber ces sentiments inutiles pour finir lassé et quelque peu offensé.

Akashi se sentait seul, en soi. Il voulait discuter de cet auteur avec d'autres personnes partageant son point de vue. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait été sur son ordinateur, voguant sur des forums parlant de livres en tout genre. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Personne ne parlait des écrits de cet écrivain et le jeune homme aux cheveux de couleur flamboyante ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Était-il finalement le seul à aimer ses écrits ? C'était impossible, si personne ne les achetait, il aurait arrêté d'en publier d'autres. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à ressentir le besoin de parler de certains passages poignants avec différentes personnes inconnues ? Il ne savait pas. Et de toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, c'était peine perdue. Si aucun forum ou site n'en parlait, il n'y avait nul autre endroit qui le ferait.

D'un geste rapide, le jeune Seijuro s'empara de son téléphone et envoya un message à l'un de ses amis tout aussi peu banal que lui.

 _ **À** **: Shintaro**_

 _ **De : Akashi**_

 **Shintaro. Tu es vraiment sûr de ne ressentir aucunement l'envie de lire ce livre dont je t'ai parlé ?**

Le destinateur de ce message s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège de son bureau, armé d'une patience qui aurait pu couper le souffle de quiconque. Une vibration le fit cependant directement et automatiquement se redresser, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres. Décidément, son ami était un rapide.

 _ **À : Akashi**_

 _ **De : Shintaro**_

 **Je suis désolé, Akashi. Ses histoires ne m'intéressent pas, tout ce qui fictif, ça n'a jamais été ce que je préfère.**

Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket le savait bien. Son coéquipier avait toujours aimé lire lui aussi, certes, mais il portait une grosse préférence envers les romans historiques et scientifiques. Shintaro aimait que les faits soient là, représentés, réels. On pouvait dire que c'était une personne qui avait bien les pieds sur terre et qui n'avait pas la tête plongée dans les fantaisies et la rêverie. Akashi le comprenait. Après tout, même si il lisait des histoires fictives, il restait, grâce à cet écrivain fraîchement découvert, une part de réalité dans les livres qu'il lisait avec avidité. Et ça lui plaisait.

Il arqua un sourcil quand il sentit un nouveau ronronnement émanant de son téléphone, alors qu'il était prêt à le reposer sur son bureau, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui répondre.

 ** _À : Akashi_**

 ** _De : Shintaro_**

 **J'ai compris que tous ses bouquins t'obsèdent et que tu veux en parler, Akashi.**

 ** _À : Shintaro_**

 ** _De : Akashi_**

 **Mais personne ne lit ses œuvres. Je suis le seul.**

 ** _À : Akashi_**

 ** _De : Shintaro_**

 **Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu as déjà dû visiter les forums parlant de ses livres sur internet, non ?**

 ** _À : Shintaro_**

 ** _De : Akashi_**

 **Je ne peux pas les visiter puisqu'il n'y en a pas.**

 ** _À : Akashi_**

 ** _De : Shintaro_**

 **Akashi, est-ce que tu as Facebook ?**

L'adolescent se voyant poser cette question fronça très légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cette remarque faisait là.

 ** _À : Shintaro_**

 ** _De : Akashi_**

 **Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose d'aussi inutile. Précise le fond de ta pensée.**

Il attendit deux ou trois minutes, ce qui par ailleurs l'irrita passablement, avant de recevoir une réponse.

 ** _À : Akashi_**

 ** _De : Shintaro_**

 **Sur Facebook, il existe des groupes que l'on peut rejoindre et chaque groupe a un thème qui lui est propre. Dedans, on peut parler avec d'autres personnes de sujet en tout genre. Il y a forcément des groupes sur la lecture. Pas précisément de l'auteur que tu aimes, mais tu peux toujours demander dessus si des gens le connaissent et aiment ce qu'il fait.**

Akashi relut plusieurs fois que le petit paragraphe explicatif que lui avait envoyé le meilleur shooter qu'il n'avait connu jusqu'à lors et décida de se lancer. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? De toute façon, si on ne répondait pas à ses attentes sur ce stupide réseau social, il fermerait son compte et c'était tout.

* * *

Nom, prénom, âge, date d'anniversaire, adresse électronique, mot de passe… Il y avait des tas de choses à écrire, donner et compléter qu'Akashi crut bien qu'il allait finir par abandonner. Attendez, lui, abandonner ? Que c'était drôle comme perspective.

Le jeune garçon se tenait devant son écran, toujours le dos bien droit par habitude, se trouvant face à son profil. On pouvait voir de grandes lettres toutes blanches afficher «Akashi Seijuro» et… C'était tout. Il ne savait pas si il devait ajouter quelque chose. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changerait d'ajouter une photo de lui (ce qu'il trouvait au passage futile) et ses hobbies ? Ce compte Facebook venait d'être créé dans l'unique but d'échanger quelques mots et avis avec une personne inconnue sur un groupe. C'était le seul avantage que lui apporterait tout ça. Une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il fermerait définitivement cette chose inutile et l'oublierait, se concentrant sur tout le reste et reprenant sa vie de tous les jours.

Il tapa dans la barre de recherche de ses longs et fins doigts ''groupe de lecture'' et ne fut pas déçu. Il y en avait au moins une quinzaine, c'était dire. Ils avaient tous, disons, une popularité assez différente. Certains avaient cinq mille membres, d'autres deux mille, et ainsi de suite. Le tout dernier groupe indiqué contenait seulement deux cents personnes. Il pouvait le rayer de sa liste, il en était sûr. Il devait porter toute son attention sur les groupes à notoriété plus prononcée.

Ces groupes étaient tous publics, ce qui lui faciliterait nettement la tâche, n'ayant pas à s'embêter de faire une demande pour les rejoindre. Il s'engagea donc à aller sur le premier groupe et à poster son message. Il porta ses deux mains à son clavier, fixant l'écran, comme il connaissait les touches par cœur, mais les laissa suspendu dans le vide, juste au-dessus d'elles.

Que dire ? Bon, après tout, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Autant y aller du tac au tac en citant son livre favori.

 _« Bonjour. J'aimerais que les personnes connaissant le livre ''Mes idéaux perdus'' de Aiko Katsuko répondent à ce message dans le but d'en discuter. Bonne soirée. »_

Satisfait de lui, Akashi posta ce message sur les différents groupes qui contenaient plus de mille personnes. Cependant, il épargna cela au dernier groupe qui n'en contenait même pas cinq cent, déduisant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'un groupe inactif réponde à sa requête.

* * *

\- Aka-chin, t'es colère ?

Ah ça oui, il l'était. Hier, dans les environs de dix-huit heures, il avait posté _ce_ message sur les différents groupes mais personne n'avait répondu à ses attentes. Il avait pourtant remarqué le nombre croissant de ''vu'' que générait son post, mais aucun n'avait la décence de lui répondre. Enfin, cela signifiait qu'il était définitivement le seul à s'intéresser énormément à cet auteur. C'était bien dommage.

\- C'est vrai que c'est tout de même troublant que personne ne semble vouloir discuter de ses livres.

Midorima avait prononcé ces mots en faisant son habituel trois points, sous les regards non étonnés ou stupéfiés de ses camarades. Chose qu'une personne qui n'aurait jamais vu ça ne comprendrait pas.

\- C'est sans importance. Je vais mettre ça de côté, maintenant.

\- Pourquoi t'abandonnes aussi, t'as qu'à les harceler jusqu'à ce qu'on te réponde.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, Aominecchi. Je suppose que tu pourrais te parler à toi-même toi de toute façon, non ?

Kise s'empara d'un ballon, le faisant tourner d'un rapide coup de main sur son index et bomba le torse, parlant d'une voix grave quand il recommença à s'exprimer.

\- Le seul qui peut lire ce que je lis, c'est moi.

\- Oi Kise, tu veux te manger un pain.

\- Faisons un one-on-one plutôt.

\- Ouais ouais, amène-toi au lieu de parler.

Ils partirent tous les deux à l'autre bout du gymnase, un blond sautillant un ballon sous le bras et un grand métisse aux cheveux bleus foncés, un air renfrogné sur le visage mais tout de même content de jouer au basket. Midorima soupira, exaspéré.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si Aomine lisait, de toute façon.

Akashi, lui, demeurait le regard dans le vide, tout de même déçu de n'avoir su trouver personne avec qui échanger, même si il ne le dirait pas.

\- Akashi.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers la personne l'ayant appelé. Personne qui, soit dit en passant, tenait à nouveau sa batte de baseball entre ses mains, étant son objet porte-bonheur du jour selon l'émission Oha-Asa.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as tout fait ?

\- Oui, presque.

\- Presque ?

\- Il y a un groupe sur lequel je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de poster ma demande.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le garçon possédant un œil rouge et jaune soupira, cette conversation continuant de le lasser, lui rappelant indéniablement qu'il avait échoué. C'était agaçant, même si cet échec ne concernait pas le basket.

\- C'est un petit groupe, deux cents personnes à peu près. Aucune chance.

\- Tu devrais quand même essayer sur lui.

Le garçon au regard froid haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné en directement de son ami aux cheveux verts, l'incitant indirectement à continuer.

\- Comme c'est le dernier groupe, tu devrais peut-être tenter une approche différente. Même si ça sort un peu de ton objectif, tu devrais te montrer un peu moins intimidant et parler d'autre chose que de cet auteur qu'ils ne semblent pas connaître. Si on te répond, ce sera déjà un bon début, Akashi.

\- Tu trouves que je suis intimidant ?

Il lui lança un regard légèrement amusé tandis que Midorima lui répondit par des yeux blasés, tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, Shintaro.

* * *

Il se passa élégamment une main dans les cheveux tout en se dandinant légèrement sur son fauteuil en cuir, pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Les mots de son camarade ne cessaient de revenir dans son esprit, quand bien même il essayait de ne plus y penser.

 _«Tu devrais te montrer un peu moins intimidant et parler d'autre chose que de cet auteur.»_

Un peu moins intimidant ? Pourquoi faire ? Il avait toujours été comme ça avec tout le monde, alors il ne comptait pas changer, et encore moins pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette histoire commençait à l'agacer. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, tout le monde avait toujours suivi à la lettre le moindre de ses désirs mais là, un mur se dressait devant lui. Il ne le supportait pas. Il voulait quelque chose et ne l'avait pas. Et puis, à quoi bon insister, se disait-il. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait d'écrire un message sur ce groupe sans aucune valeur où il parlerait de livres en tout genre, sans parler de celui qui l'intéresse tout en étant en plus de ça, amical. C'était à la limite de faire rire Akashi, cette idée.

Il soupira et regarda d'un œil mauvais son écran d'ordinateur qui affichait devant ses yeux si particuliers la page de ce dernier groupe Facebook.

Et c'est là que tout s'accéléra. Pris de ce que l'on pourrait dire une pulsion, le garçon au caractère impérieux fit courir ses doigts sur son clavier, ne semblant vouloir réfléchir plus longtemps et décidant d'improviser. Il cliqua sur la touche ''poster'' et regarda avec attention son message charger et s'afficher sous ses yeux.

 _« Dîtes ce que vous voulez. »_

Akashi fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la stupidité dont il venait de faire preuve. Qui répondrait à un ordre aussi insensé ? Personne, comme d'habitude. On passerait à côté de ce message qui, à première vue, n'avait rien à faire sur un groupe de lecture.

\- Ennuyant…

Il se releva de son bureau sans prendre la peine d'éteindre l'appareil et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche puis, il l'avait décidé, il fermerait cet idiot de compte Facebook qui ne lui apportait décidément rien.

* * *

Un petit carré rouge était apparu avec au milieu de celui-ci, le chiffre ''1''.

Akashi n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était à peine si il n'était pas méfiant face à ça. Il avait une notification. C'était donc le signe qu'une personne lui avait répondu. Il espérait d'ailleurs grandement que ça soit un des premiers groupes sur lesquels il avait publié, puisque dedans, il parlait de l'auteur directement. Dans tous les cas, ça ne pouvait pas être le dernier qu'il avait fait il y a trois quart d'heure de cela. Le message n'avait pas de sens, alors ce n'était pas lui.

Lentement, il appuya sur le côté gauche de sa souris sur le petit signe qui s'affichait à l'écran, laissant apparaître la description de la notification.

Il s'étonna doucement quand il vit que cela provenait de _ce_ groupe. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il s'empressa de retrouver sa publication pour lire la seule réponse qu'on lui avait laissée.

 _« Les politiciens parlaient d'affranchissements, ils faisaient croire à chaque peuple qu'en se ralliant à leurs causes, ils pourraient sentir le goût de la liberté dans leurs bouches. C'était une liberté du monde opulent qu'ils voulaient. Regardez bien le monde d'aujourd'hui, comprenez-le. N'étions-nous pas maître de notre destin ? Les armes sont à terre, les mots sont bannis. Les règles n'existent plus. Voici le nouveau monde. »_

C'était au-delà des mots. Le cœur d'Akashi Seijuro se mit à battre un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait les mots qu'employait cet inconnu. Puis, très discrètement, c'était même presque imperceptible, un petit sourire en coin s'était glissé sur ses lèvres.

Il s'attendait à tout face au message qu'il avait posté, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'on lui sorte son passage préféré de _ce_ livre.

Finalement, ce groupe lui plaisait bien. Surtout cette personne.

* * *

Me revoici, me revoilà !

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'espère que vous aimez, en tout cas.

Merci de laisser votre avis et puis bonne journée ou soirée à vous. :)

 _ **La suite prochainement…**_


	2. Partie 2

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 2**

Nous nous retrouvons pour la suite de cette fiction. Gloire à moi, je me suis corrigée assez rapidement !

Merci à MonkeyDL, Aiiwa, L'vin et à Selia pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir que ça vous plaise à toutes !

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Le jeune garçon au regard perçant soupira profondément tout en s'appuyant encore plus sur le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il reposait, jouant distraitement avec ses baguettes. C'était la pause déjeuner au collège Teiko, en ce jeudi midi qui offrait aux jeunes étudiants un ciel bleu et bien dégagé. Cela avait d'ailleurs incité Akashi et ses amis à manger dehors, tous ensemble. Cependant, Murasakibara était bien vite parti retourner chercher à manger au distributeur un peu plus loin tandis qu'Aomine avait décrété vouloir faire une sieste sur le toit de l'établissement, malgré que son capitaine l'ait presque assassiné de ses yeux.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé là, contre ce cerisier légèrement en fleurs, son bento en main, sa personne étant assise entre son ami aux lunettes et celui aux yeux en amende.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, Akashi ?

Sa question le replongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, ignorant son repas et les personnes l'entourant.

Quand il avait vu cette réponse, il avait été étonné. Et encore, le mot était faible. Il y avait moins de cinq pourcent de chance qu'on lui sorte un extrait d'un des livres préférés de cet auteur qu'il admirait tant, surtout avec la publication qu'il avait laissé. Mais c'était vraiment arrivé. Il avait relu la réponse de la personne, encore et encore. Et il s'était dit que ça y était, il le tenait, cet inconnu qui lui permettrait de s'ouvrir un peu avec un sujet qu'il appréciait tant. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'avait pas osé répondre à ce commentaire et encore moins lui envoyer un message en privé. Sa réaction l'agaçait fortement. Il avait même été jusqu'à visiter son profil Facebook. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas dû. Qui sait, c'était plausiblement ça qui l'avait perturbé.

\- Si. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Mais pas totalement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas Akashicchi ?

Que pouvait-il rétorquer au blond ? Lui même ne savait pas.

\- Parler à un inconnu comme ça, je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie faire.

\- C'est vrai que cette personne aussi ne pourrait peut-être pas aimer.

Le shooter avait raison, oui. S'il lui envoyait un message en privé, il l'ignorerait. Qui répondrait à un inconnu sur Facebook qui lui enverrait un message pour parler d'un livre alors que cette personne n'avait vraisemblablement aucune photo de profil et aucune description sur sa page ? N'importe qui pourrait penser que c'était un pédophile ou un violeur.

\- Akashicchi, il est comment ce gars qui t'a répondu ? Il est beau ? Il est plus vieux que nous ? Il s'appelle comment ?

Toutes ses questions torturaient doucement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Car oui, quand il avait visité _son_ profil, il avait eu une sorte de pressentiment. Comme si cette personne avait quelque chose de spécial. Comme si… Il était particulier.

\- Il s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya et il a le même âge que nous. Il est en dernière année de collège. Il a les cheveux et les yeux bleus, une peau pâle au premier abord, un visage fin, un corps assez frêle de ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bien t'être intéressé à lui.

Midorima avait haussé les sourcils, perplexe. Il se demandait bien pourquoi son ami avait retenu toutes ces informations dont il serait censé se moquer.

\- Pas particulièrement.

\- Oh, il est beau alors, hein ?

Kise s'était redressé et légèrement penché pour regarder le visage de son capitaine, tout excité. La situation l'amusait beaucoup, de ce que ses camarades pouvaient voir.

\- Oui, il l'est.

Les deux basketteurs restèrent muets quelques secondes face à la réponse de leur capitaine. Ils le savaient franc, oui, c'était un fait. Mais il avait une fierté. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il avouerait aussi facilement que ce Kuroko était un beau garçon.

\- Si il est beau, il doit être gentil, alors !

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Midorimacchi ? Je dis ça pour Akashicchi, si ce gars est sympa, il peut aller lui parler tranquillement.

\- Tu es trop naïf, c'est exaspérant, Kise.

\- Et toi alors, si ton karma te disait que c'était un bon jour pour parler à des inconnus, tu le ferais.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de karma, idiot !

Les deux adolescents partirent dans une conversation sans queue ni tête, des mots fusant dans tous les sens.

Akashi le savait, Kise avait raison. Cet inconnu semblait gentil. Et il ne disait pas ça pour le paraître lui aussi, oh que non. C'était seulement une vérité pure et dure. Au travers des différentes photos qu'il avait pu voir de Kuroko Tetsuya, son visage lui inspirait une sorte de sympathie. Mais ces quelques clichés l'avaient fortement troublé. Il avait comme la désagréable impression que le jeune homme était là sous ses yeux, sans vraiment l'être…

Mais bon, il supposait qu'il ne devait pas s'en formaliser.

* * *

Akashi était à nouveau assis dans sa chaise de bureau, face à son ordinateur. Il avait envie d'envoyer un message à cet inconnu pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et ce garçon avait son âge, alors il n'avait pas à le contredire. Et si il l'envoyait bouler, c'était tout simplement qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Le jeune homme s'engagea donc à lui envoyer ce fameux message privé qu'il avait été tenté d'envoyer pendant ces cinq derniers jours, mais jours durant lesquels il s'était finalement ravisé.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour. J'ai été surpris de ta réponse sur la publication que j'ai laissé sur le groupe de lecture dont nous faisons partis. »**

Voilà, il s'était lancé. Il avait envoyé ce message sans aucune hésitation -enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Qu'espérait-il avec ce message ? Rien de particulier, juste bavarder un peu avec cet adolescent banal de certains passages du livre qu'il voulait aborder, rien de plus. Une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait et que son plus ou moins caprice serait fini, il lui dirait adieu. Oui, cette personne n'interférerait en rien dans sa vie et sa personne. Il lui servirait juste de donneur d'opinion, en quelque sorte. Il se moquera bien de savoir ses goûts, ses passions et ses talents, si tant est qu'il en avait.

Ses yeux aux couleurs déstabilisantes se concentrèrent sur l'écran quand il entendit un petit tintement émaner près de lui, bruit qu'il supposa signaler la réponse de son message.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour. Et moi je suis surpris que vous m'envoyez un message. Après cinq jours, je pensais que vous ne me répondriez pas. »**

Le destinateur de ce message posa son menton dans le creux de la paume de sa main et lut ces phrases deux fois, désirant prendre en compte chaque mot.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Maintenant que la surprise est passée, est-ce que l'on pourrait parler ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Arrête de me vouvoyer. Et je voudrais parler du livre dont tu as utilisé un extrait pour répondre à ma publication sur le groupe. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'ai aucune raison de vous tutoyer. »**

Sa réponse agaça franchement le plus jeune membre de la famille Seijuro. En plus de ne pas lui obéir, il ne répondait pas à la dernière partie de son message. Ce garçon promettait…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Nous avons le même âge, c'est une raison parfaite pour nous tutoyer. Et tu n'as pas répondu à la fin du message. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que tu avais mon âge. Et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on devrait en parler ensemble. »**

Un début de sourire victorieux naissait sur les lèvres d'Akashi quand il prit conscience du tutoiement du garçon à son égard, mais il s'évapora bien vite quand il lut totalement le message.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Parce que j'en ai envie. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais ça ne me concerne pas. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu n'aimes pas ce livre ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetusya_

 **Je l'adore plus que tout. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Alors parlons-en. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non. »**

Leplus intimidant des deux adolescents réprima un soupire tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Ce garçon avait l'air têtu et il avait la capacité assez surhumaine de pouvoir énerver Akashi en un temps record. De plus, ce dernier n'avait en soi aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire des ordres d'un inconnu ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais si un jour tu me promets de me payer un milkshake à la vanille, je veux bien faire un petit effort. »**

Ses yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent sans pouvoir le réprimer, relisant le message pour être sûr que ce n'était pas son imagination qui n'avait pourtant aucune faille qui lui jouait des tours.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non. »**

Ce simple mot aurait pu en faire douter plus d'un mais Akashi sentait qu'il ne se moquait bel et bien pas de lui. C'était sincère.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi un milkshake à la vanille ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'adore ça. J'en bois presque tous les jours. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est mauvais pour la santé. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai l'impression d'entendre un de mes amis proche. C'est délicieux tu sais. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je suis de son avis, délicieux ou pas c'est trop sucré. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu en as déjà bu ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Non, jamais. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors comment tu peux savoir que c'est trop sucré ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai pas besoin d'en boire pour le savoir. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es du genre à ne boire que de l'eau, dans ce cas ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Non, du thé. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je me demande si le thé à la vanille existe… »**

Le jeune garçon au caractère bien trempé, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, laissa échapper un petit sourire.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr que le thé à la vanille existe. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors peut-être que je pourrais songer à y goûter. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu serais prêt à laisser tomber ton milkshake à la vanille pour un thé du même parfum ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. Seulement si Akashi-kun voudra bien tester le milkshake à la vanille. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne m'autorise qu'une seule gorgée. »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre par réflexe et s'aperçut que le temps avait déjà bien filé depuis qu'il était rentré et avait fait ses devoirs. Laissant ses yeux se balader sur son environnement, il aperçut un livre sur son lit et se hâta d'aller le récupérer. Il avait presque oublié qu'il l'avait entamé la veille et qu'il se devait d'au moins le finir aujourd'hui. Selon lui, ce n'était pas un auteur avec un talent particulier mais son livre valait la peine d'être lu. Il se réinstalla donc, attendant patiemment que le bleuté réponde à son message.

Les minutes passaient doucement et le garçon aux yeux de couleurs différentes ne voyait pas de réponse arriver. Il essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais ça restait malgré tout compliqué pour lui, frustré d'être laissé en plan de cette manière. Il considérait que personne n'avait à le faire attendre.

* * *

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Au fond la mort, c'est quoi ?**

 **On peut croire que c'est une personne,**

 **Une âme enlevant un chez-soi,**

 **Mais pour certain, c'est juste un esprit qui sélectionne.**

 **Certains ne le méritent pas,**

 **Certains ne peuvent en vouloir qu'à leur âge,**

 **Mais à cause de la vie tout ça,**

 **Peut se déchirer comme une page.''**

 **Fataliste, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout de suite pensé ça quand j'ai lu ce petit poème. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a perturbé. Il était là, entre deux pages, au milieu de tout, en italique. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi il a mis ça. Le personnage principal venait de connaître la mort pour la première fois de sa vie à ce moment-là, mais je l'ai trouvé un peu cru d'appuyer ça avec ces quelques vers. Le fait que le personnage se mette à chercher partout une personne qui s'appelle ''la mort'', c'est tellement triste. Cet écrivain aime torturer ses personnages. Il brise leurs illusions avec tant de facilité. Mais je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. »**

Akashi avait -presque- sursauté quand il avait reçu le message une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Mais il n'avait pas été déçu. Les mots du garçon glissaient sous ses yeux et il s'en délectait. D'une certaine manière, il se retrouva connecté à lui. Il pensait la même chose, bien que certains points auraient selon lui plus mérité son attention que d'autres. Mais il était totalement d'accord. Tomber sur ce poème qui avait pris une page à l'auteur, et qui apparaissait juste à la fin d'un chapitre où des catastrophes et des catastrophes s'étaient enchaînées… C'était assez inattendu. Avant de l'avoir lu, Akashi aurait même pensé que ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça, à cet écrivain.

Mais si il y avait bien une autre chose que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, c'était que Kuroko lui ait dit ça, d'un coup, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé alors que vraisemblablement, juste avant, ils étaient en train de parler de thé et de milkshake.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai réussi. On a tenu une conversation, même si c'était court. Alors j'ai eu envie de te répondre car j'ai bien aimé te parler, Akashi-kun. »**

Le jeune homme resta devant son écran d'ordinateur, béat. Il venait de le réaliser, oui. Il avait parlé avec cet inconnu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était très légèrement ouvert à lui et ils avaient dialogué. Il lui avait même révélé quelque chose sur lui. Certes, seulement qu'il aimait boire du thé, mais c'était quelque chose que l'entourage d'Akashi regarderait d'un œil louche. Il s'était laissé bercer par les mots de son homologue et entraîné dans une conversation. Ça n'avait pas été constructif, il n'avait pas parlé énormément, mais les faits étaient là. Il savait, il le sentait même. Au travers des paroles de Kuroko, il y voyait quelqu'un avec du caractère. Une personnalité intéressante. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était laissé prendre à son propre jeu et cela l'amusait énormément.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu as une présence attirante, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourtant je suis une ombre, Akashi-kun. »**

* * *

Voilà, deuxième chapitre de cette fiction fini.

Partagez-moi vos impressions !

 **La suite bientôt…**


	3. Partie 3

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 3**

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Luna Heydhysh** : Merci à toi ! Mais ne prends pas la voix d'Akashi, c'est mon point faible aha. :x

 **MonkeyDL** : Et bien ça ne te déplaira pas alors, puisque c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire ! Merci de ta review.

 **Aiiwa** : Serais-tu une psychopathe ? Nan parce que te frapper la tête contre un mur, c'est un peu violent, je dis ça pour toi hein. x) S'ils vont se rencontrer ? C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire. Mais à vrai dire ça dépendra de mon humeur. Est-ce que je vais être sadique ou pas ? :3 Merci à toi dans tous les cas, contente que ça te plaise !

 **Lixial** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Et d'ailleurs, oui, ça me fait aussi plaisir que tu aies remarqué la petite différence de ''mon'' Akashi. Certes, au fil de ce que je vais écrire, il va de plus en plus s'affirmer et aura des gestes bien à lui mais dans certaines fictions que j'ai lu je trouve ça énormément exagéré ses réactions. Certes il est spécial et un peu psychopathe sur les bords avec ses résonnements mais de là à ce que ses coéquipiers aient peur de mourir ou des trucs comme ça... J'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose d'irréel avec un mec soi-disant prêt à torturer ses amis. J'espère que tu saisiras ce que je veux dire. :)

 **Draniae** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !

 **Nyrdann** : Merci beaucoup ! Ah tiens c'est vrai, je n'avais pas fait gaffe mais effectivement quand on voit que le titre on peut croire au premier abord que ça va être quelque chose avec des dialogues Facebook dans le genre comique. ^^ Et je vais dire la même chose que j'ai dit à Lixial, je suis contente que tu aies vu la différence d'Akashi. Pour moi il est autoritaire et sait très bien faire peur et se faire respecter mais je trouve ça très exagéré de le faire passer pour un fou de la torture. x) Pour moi ça ne doit pas paraître ''irréel'', ça reste un ado, comme tu l'as dit. :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé lire tout ça !

 **Petite précision :** Puisqu'Akashi et Kuroko ne sont pas ensemble à Teiko, je crois que vous aurez compris par rapport à la fin du chapitre d'avant, Kuroko a découvert lui-même sa capacité à être transparent sur le terrain. Voilà voilà. :3

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Encore et toujours dans le mille. Décidément, Akashi allait finir par se surprendre lui-même à être autant absolu. Les paniers s'enchaînaient à une vitesse fulgurante et ils rentraient tous, sans exception. Son duo composé de lui et de Murasakibara était explosif. Il ne s'en plaindrait pas, ça l'arrangeait même. Avec sa taille Atsushi récupérait les ballons avec une aisance déconcertante, ce qui évitait à Akashi de faire mal aux coccyx de ses coéquipiers en les faisant tomber grâce à une de ses techniques. Le résultat était tout de même serré, même si l'Empereur l'emportait 60 à 56. Kise et Midorima n'avaient pas à être dépité de ce score qui était, par ailleurs, tout à fait honorable. Surtout que tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain savaient que lors de ce petit match d'entraînement après les cours, aucun d'eux n'avaient utilisé leur pleine puissance. Si une personne quelconque aimant le basket les avait vu, elle se serait dit qu'ils étaient de vrais monstres.

\- Ouais mais bon si j'avais joué j'aurais gagné.

Le pauvre Aomine, lui, s'était retrouvé attitré arbitre, puisque sa présence sur le terrain se serait vue causer un déséquilibre. Déjà qu'ils étaient tous forts, il fallait au moins faire des équipes équitables.

\- Ne sois pas si arrogant, Daiki.

La remarque que l'on aurait pu méprendre pour un ordre fit grommeler le basané, marmonnant quelques insultes dans sa barbe ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Akashi. De la pure exaspération.

\- Aka-chin est de meilleure humeur cette semaine.

\- C'est bien vrai ça ! Alors, c'est cet inconnu qui te met dans cet état, raconte-nous !

Kise fit un clin d'œil à son capitaine, digne d'un de ses photoshoots pour adolescentes de douze ans. Ah, oui, Akashi la voyait de là, l'image de Ryota avec cette parfaite posture et ce clin d'œil puéril sur fond rose avec quelques petits lapins et étoiles l'entourant.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé depuis la dernière fois.

\- Ooooooh ! Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air gentil de ce que tu nous avais dit…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, Akashi ?

Dans son éternel mouvement pour remonter ses lunettes, Shintaro haussa légèrement les sourcils. Il ne s'y était pas tellement attendu. Il fallait même dire les choses comme elles étaient, il trouvait son capitaine et ami un peu… Agaçant ? Gamin ? Avant qu'il ne rencontre Kuroko, cela faisait des semaines entières qu'il était préoccupé par les romans de cet écrivain, qu'il réprimait l'envie de tout leur déballer, envie qu'il retenait parce que bien entendu, ils n'auraient pas su de quoi il parlait. Mais maintenant qu'il tombait sur un type qui répondait à ses critères, il ne lui parlait pas. Était-il aussi bipolaire dans son comportement que dans ses actions ? Car oui, Akashi Seijuro était très bien le genre de personne à vous lancer un regard amusé pour que dans la seconde d'après, cela se transforme en pure haine. La situation était donc similaire, pour Midorima…

\- Il fallait que je réfléchisse.

\- À quoi donc ?

\- Il y a enfin un pauvre type capable de te perturber…

Akashi répondit bien entendu à la remarque du bronzé qui gloussait légèrement des affaires de son capitaine. Enfin, il ne s'embêta pas avec des mots, un bon gros regard noir et regardez, ça y était déjà, l'adolescent détournait les yeux. Il fallait bien le dire, en combat de regard, il n'y avait aucun risque que le seul qui puisse le battre, ça soit lui-même. Akashi le réduisait en miettes.

\- Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à lui parler.

\- Ce n'est pas beau de se mentir à soi-même, Akashicchi.

Akashi tiqua, passablement irrité. Il savait que Kise avait raison. Mais jamais il ne l'admettrait devant tous ses compagnons de terrain et de vie. Le vert décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et reprit les rennes de la conversation.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a reparlé, lui ?

\- Oui, il m'a envoyé quelques messages durant ces derniers jours.

\- Aka-chin, il aime le chocolat ?

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû lui répondre, alors.

\- Je sais, mais si je lui avais répondu, il m'aurait encore entraîné dans ses fantasmes.

\- Ses fantasmes ?

\- Ça l'amuse de tenir une conversation avec moi, il faut croire.

\- Aka-chin, est-ce qu'il aime le chocolat ?

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau, bien conscient que cette action serait certainement le symbole de cette journée.

\- Je ne sais pas, Atsushi. Mais il aime les milkshakes à la vanille.

\- Aka-chin, c'est quelqu'un de bien, ne le fais pas attendre comme ça.

\- Oh, Akashicchi, c'est merveilleux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu connais sa boisson préférée ? C'est incroyable, tu ne connais ce genre de choses de personne d'habitude !

Le rouge planta son regard lasse dans celui du blondinet.

\- Tu préfères le thé glacé, Shintaro préfère tout ce qui est chaud avec un goût bien distinct et adore donc naturellement le thé, Daiki s'en fiche du moment que ça ait un goût sucré assez prononcé et Atsushi aime le chocolat chaud. En ne motionnant pas la tonne de chantilly qu'il doit bien sûr mettre dessus.

\- Akashicchi, tu…

\- Je sais tout, oui.

\- En tout cas il a l'air trop mignon de boire ça en plus de sa description physique ! Il doit être chou au point qu'on doit avoir envie de le protéger comme si il était fragile.

\- Ryota, je ne sais pas grand-chose de son caractère mais je suis à peu près sûr que ta remarque l'aurait clairement énervé.

Aomine croisa les bras sur son torse, un air de défi enfantin scotché à son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de se coller un post-it sur la tête pour le faire remarquer, ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu'il allait sortir quelque chose qui allait susciter l'agacement de son capitaine.

\- Tu sais pas tout sur ton entourage, non.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce que je ne sais pas, alors ?

\- Tu connais rien sur ce mec.

\- Tu parles de Tetsuya ?

\- Ouais. C'est bien beau de savoir ce qu'on aime tous boire, mais dans ce cas moi je sais que tu bois tout le temps du thé. Tu t'es pas intéressé à lui et tu le feras pas Akashi, c'est tout ce qu'i dire.

C'est sur ces mots non dit sans être tranchants que le numéro six partit en direction des vestiaires, avec il ne saurait dire pourquoi, une petite part de stress s'insinuant au fond de lui quand il sentit les yeux hétérochromes de son capitaine dans son dos, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça.

Pour les autres, leur vie semblait être un film que l'on aurait mis en pause. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que leur ami avait de l'autorité et une certaine forme de supériorité dans sa façon d'être. C'était également pour ça qu'ils _n'aimaient_ pas mal lui parler. Certains diraient peut-être qu'ils étaient complètement soumis, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout. Ils avaient juste toujours respecté leur ami comme ils se respectaient tous entre eux et savaient bien qu'il était comme ça. Oui, depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, ils avaient tout simplement pris l'habitude que ça soit lui qui décide. C'était un meneur. Malgré tout, bien sûr qu'ils le contredisaient parfois, ils le faisaient même souvent. Ils n'avaient clairement pas peur de leur capitaine. Les personnes extérieures qui ne le connaissaient pas, elles, avaient peur de son regard et de ses paroles froides, la différence était là. Akashi ne leur ferait _jamais_ de mal. À qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Bon, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu vraiment énervé en revanche, ça ne devait pas être beau… Dans ces moments-là, leur ami devait indubitablement être intimidant.

Pauvre Aomine, il allait très certainement se faire passer un savon après s'être changé pour lui avoir adressé la parole sur ce ton. Mais après tout, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Akashi strict, Aomine tête brûlée.

* * *

Que faire ? Il pouvait encore attendre et aviser par la suite. Ou alors tout simplement se lancer. Ce n'était pas qu'il hésitait à proprement parler, il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne serait pas ignoré. Il avait juste deux options se présentant à lui et il ne savait pas laquelle saisir.

Akashi avait été contrarié quand Kise lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. Qu'il ne pensait pas ne pas vouloir parler avec cet étranger. Et sa réaction était causée car le blond avait sans façon vu juste. Il était intrigué par Tetsuya. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi parce que, à premier vue, c'était un collégien complètement et définitivement banal. Tellement simple que ça aurait pu faire rire moqueusement Akashi d'avoir parlé avec une personne pareille.

Il poussa un soupire, fatigué de lui. Faux. C'était complètement faux. Il arrivait même à essayer de se persuader dans ses propres pensées ?

Kuroko Tetsuya paraissait tout sauf banal. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Le bleuté n'avait pas vraiment l'air enclin à répondre à ses questions. Après tout, il y a quelques jours, c'était Akashi qui lui avait répondu. Rien ne lui disait qu'il répondrait si il lui en posait. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ? À la base, n'était-il pas venu juste pour parler littérature ? Seulement, il savait très bien que Kuroko ne lui donnerait jamais à nouveau un avis aussi parfait sans obtenir quelque chose en retour. Et ce dernier savait très bien qu'il reviendrait lui parler rien que pour ça. Mon Dieu, Akashi était agacé. Ce garçon était, mine de rien, très réfléchi. Il devait très facilement avoir plus ou moins tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie de tous les jours. C'était navrant.

Akashi, ses yeux littéralement plongés dans son écran, se remit à lire les derniers messages que le jeune adolescent lui avait envoyé, sans bien entendu qu'il n'y ait répondu.

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour, Akashi-kun. »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu n'as plus envie de me parler ? »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis très patient. »**

Tous ces messages avaient été envoyés avec un jour d'intervalle, deux pour le dernier. Bizarrement, Akashi n'avait pas eu besoin de cette dernière réplique pour le savoir. Cela se sentait dans ce que disait le jeune homme. Il avait l'air effectivement patient. Dangereusement patient. Il rigolerait moins si il décidait de lui répondre dans un mois.

Toujours beau d'y croire, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est alors que ses doigts se posèrent fermement sur les touches, se laissant doucement avoir par la tentation d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Oui, Aomine avait peut-être un peu raison. Enfin oui, juste un peu, car cet idiot ne pourrait jamais l'emporter sur Akashi, c'était une certitude.

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonsoir. »**

Selon lui, c'était parfait. Simple, sobre, efficace. À l'image de sa personne, en soi.

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonsoir Akashi-kun. Tu vas bien ? »**

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Parfaitement bien, oui. Toujours aussi entêté dans ton idée qu'il faut qu'on se parle pour que tu puisses me parler du livre ? »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. »**

Akashi soupira malgré lui, bien qu'il savait déjà que c'est ce que lui répondrait son homologue. Seulement, même si certes les paroles d'Aomine lui revenaient de plein fouet quand il s'adressait à cet inconnu, il était hors de question qu'il se mette à poser des questions inutiles sur la vie de l'autre. Il n'avait pas la curiosité maladive de Kise non plus, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Si tu crois que la conversation va se faire toute seule, tu te trompes. »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tant mieux alors. Je ne me suis pas trompé. »**

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu aimes me contredire ? »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Loin de moi cette idée, je dis simplement la vérité. »**

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'aime pas qu'on me parle de cette manière. Je préfère que l'on soit d'accord avec moi. »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis certain qu'au fond, tu aimes ça. Tu n'aurais pas ce comportement si on ne te contredisait pas. »**

Le rouge serra doucement des poings, finalement énervé. Même ses coéquipiers ne lui tenait pas tête de la sorte. Il avait horreur de ça, il aimerait lui lancer un regard noir pour le geler sur place mais malheureusement, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ton autorité prouve que tu aimes les challenges. »**

Le message que venait d'ajouter le bleuté le calma quelque peu. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, en effet. Ce garçon était irrévocablement très attentif. Akashi avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire à travers les comportements et déceler ses émotions à travers ses phrases. Son dernier message prouvait qu'avec seulement une conversation et une qu'ils venaient d'entamer, il savait qu'il l'avait énervé.

Akashi eut comme une illumination faisant tilt dans son cerveau. Ça devait être terriblement pratique de savoir analyser les personnes de cette manière…

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya, est-ce que tu joues au shogi ? »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non. Pourquoi ? »**

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu analyses et comprends facilement, tu ferais un bon joueur. »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce que je dois en déduire qu'Akashi-kun joue au shogi ? »**

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Effectivement. »**

Akashi fronçait progressivement les sourcils au fil des messages qu'ils s'envoyaient. Mais à quoi jouait-il à rentrer dans son jeu, bon sang ?

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais un casier judiciaire ? »**

C'était clair et définitif, ce jeune homme aux cheveux bleus n'était pas normal. À moins qu'il se pose seulement maintenant la question si la personne à qui il parlait était un tueur en série ?

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je supposais simplement que si tu jouais au shogi, tu devais avoir tué ceux qui t'avaient battu. »**

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Peut-être que je n'ai tout simplement jamais été battu, Tetsuya. »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ah, oui, cela changerait tout… »**

Akashi eut un rictus amusé sur son visage. Ce garçon se demandait vraiment des choses peu banales.

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je risque d'être assez occupé prochainement alors. »**

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vais devoir apprendre à jouer au shogi pour te battre, Akashi-kun. »**

Akashi se le demandait maintenant. Oui. Pourquoi était-il si… Si quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour le décrire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait le connaître davantage ? Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se mette à penser comme ça, ce garçon n'était rien pour lui, pas besoin de parler inutilement avec !

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quelles sont tes passions, Tetsuya ? »**

Il releva les doigts de son clavier précipitamment, comme si il s'était brûlé. Cette question s'était écrite toute seule, il n'avait même pas réfléchi. Mais pourquoi avoir posé ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire. Perdait-il la tête ? Oui ce garçon était un minimum intéressant, mais tout de même…

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Le basketball et la lecture. »**

Le basket et la lecture, alors… Akashi se mit à sourire en relisant cette réponse. Une fois. Puis une deuxième fois. Et une troisième fois. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Il avait pourtant bien lu. Quelle horreur, si Midorima avait été là, il aurait dit que même si il n'avait pas son objet porte-bonheur du jour sur lui, le destin lui souriait… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce hasard ?

Akashi était actuellement frustré. Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux de cette nouvelle. Il tombait sur un inconnu qui en plus de partager ses goûts littéraires partageait sa passion sportive. Ce Kuroko Tetsuya jouait au basket. Si on lui avait dit ça il y a une semaine… Sa photo de profil montrait en plus de son visage la totalité de son corps. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse pratiquer ce sport. Ce n'était pas une question de taille, non, Akashi était malheureusement pour lui le dernier à pouvoir juger là-dessus. Non, c'était autre chose. Il n'en imposait tout simplement pas assez. Il était sûr que si il mettait des photos de lui et de ses coéquipiers à côté de Kuroko, on y verrait clairement une différence. Mais, c'était drôle de penser ça, il trouvait aussi que le tableau ne faisait pas si tâche que ça.

Akashi se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma doucement les yeux. Pourquoi diable se laissait-il aller ainsi ? Déjà qu'il prenait part à la conversation, il fallait maintenant qu'il l'anime en posant des questions. En plus de ça, ils avaient des points en communs… Ce n'est pas comme si il le détestait, au contraire, il était particulier au point que ce dérangeant sentiment qu'il l'appréciait naisse en lui. C'était juste perturbant. Comment réagir face à tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'en même temps de vouloir l'envoyer paître, il voulait continuer à lui parler ?

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Comment vivre sans comprendre ce qui nous entoure ? Il fut un temps où les décisions étaient comprises, un temps où les objectifs étaient honorables. Aujourd'hui, peu de personnes comprennent et voient ce qui se déroule en notre monde. C'est la fin. Les esprits se ferment. Petit à petit. Plus transmissible qu'un virus, plus addictif que la drogue. Ce monde est devenu un lieu trop néfaste pour songer à l'avenir et s'adonner aux espoirs.''**

 **On ne changera décidément jamais cet auteur, n'est-ce pas ? Si négatif, si morose. C'est bien lui, aucun doute à avoir. Il est toujours en train de poser des questions et faire des réflexions pour que nous-mêmes, nous nous posions des questions. C'est assez effrayant de s'en rendre compte mais de tomber quand même dans son piège. Il est très doué. Mais après tout, je ne le verrais pas faire autrement. Pauvre personnage… Devenir asocial avec des pensées pareilles, ça ne m'avait pas surpris. Ça ne pouvait que se terminer ainsi. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa vision des choses là-dessus. Si les esprits se fermaient vraiment, personne ne chercherait à le lire et à le comprendre. Peut-être est-il lui aussi asocial ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il déteste le monde qui l'entoure. Mais si il est écrivain, c'est qu'au final il s'offre un avenir et des espoirs. Je pense que c'est une personne bornée dans ses premières idées. »**

Ça ne servait à rien de se retenir. Son sourire était là et il ne comptait pas partir de sitôt. Ses analyses étaient correctes, il parlait de choses auxquelles Akashi avait déjà songé auparavant. Il se laissait totalement absorber par sa lecture comme si Tetsuya était le nouvel auteur de demain. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il lui donnait son avis mais il le sentait.

Oui, il aimait déjà trop ça pour s'en passer.

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ma passion est également le basket. »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Encore un domaine où je vais devoir te battre, Akashi-kun. »**

« _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne compte pas l'oublier. »**

« _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est une promesse. Bonne nuit, Akashi-kun. »**

Et alors que la nuit commençait à doucement tomber sur la ville, Akashi se posait une excellente question. Qui était Kuroko Tetsuya ?

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :3

Partagez vos avis si vous en avez envie !

 **On se retrouve plus tard pour la suite...**


	4. Partie 4

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 4**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est la suite de la fiction !**

 **Je vais répondre aux reviews et je vous laisse avec le chapitre.**

 **Luna Heydhysh :** Je suis contente que tu aies le sourire en lisant ma fic alors ! :) Merci.

 **Personne :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Je Suis. Le Reste Importe Peu :** Ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment ! Je suis heureuse que tu lises mes deux fanfictions qui sont pourtant différentes. :) Merci !

 **Lixial :** C'est vrai qu'Akashi est assez dur à cerner. J'ai vu tous les épisodes de l'animé mais il reste malgré tout très mystérieux.

Ah et c'est cool de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir un peu marre du Kuroko un peu ''faible'' et ''sans personnalité'', je suis d'accord avec toi. Personnellement je l'ai toujours vu avec du caractère, mais à sa façon à lui. :3 Mais maintenant il y en a beaucoup qui comme moi, le font s'affirmer. Et je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Merci beaucoup !

 **L'vin :** Merci pour ta review ! :) Et c'est vrai, je dois te l'avouer, arrivé à la fin du dernier chapitre, on pourrait se dire que cette question n'était pas nécessaire. Mais j'en avais besoin pour ce qui va suivre, en fait. Je pense que quand tu vas le lire, tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'ai coupé le chapitre avec cette question. ^^ Enfin, j'espère aha. C'était pour introduire en quelque sorte le chapitre qui va suivre.

 **Nistley :** Oui, je voulais un Akashi qui fasse réellement adolescent, certes je ne peux pas lui enlever sa part de caractère spécial, sinon ce serait un peu comme noyer le personnage mais je voulais pas faire quelque chose d'irréaliste et de trop exagéré. :) Et oui aha Kuroko malicieux, j'aime trop ça pour m'en passer.

Oh mon Dieu, tu es la première qui me parle des passages du livre qu'Akashi et Kuroko aiment, merci ! Comme personne ne disait rien, j'avais un petit peur que ça soit nul, en fait… Et bien non, je ne me suis inspirée d'aucune œuvre réelle, même si moi aussi j'adore lire. x) J'invente tous les passages, j'essaie de créer… Le plus dur ça a quand même été le poème pour moi. Mais bon, ça me plaît et je suis contente que tu aimes aussi ! Merci beaucoup.

 **Draniae :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)

 **6Starlight6 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le fait que ça aille doucement te plaise, je n'ai pas du tout envie de précipiter les choses. Aha ta question m'a fait vraiment rire. x) Non, les passages ne viennent pas d'un livre que j'ai lu. Si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas assez bon pour que ça le soit aha. J'ai tout inventé et écrit par moi-même, 100% moi. :)

 **Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

La main tremblante, il plongea sa cuillère dans le gâteau quelque peu brûlé sur le dessus et en tira un morceau. Il regarda la substance faite de chocolat et la prit même entre ses doigts vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas des morceaux de nourriture qui n'avaient rien à faire là, comme de la salade ou de la tomate.

\- Dai-chan, arrête de faire comme si c'était empoisonné !

Il jeta un regard médusé à sa meilleure amie et se dépêcha finalement de mettre la bouchée dans sa bouche, se disant que plus vite il avalerait, plus vite ça passerait. Mais lorsque le gâteau au chocolat toucha sa langue, la saveur l'incita à le mâcher.

\- C'est…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que l'aliment passait à travers sa gorge.

\- C'est pas dégueulasse.

\- Dai-chan !

Momoi Satsuki fit une petite moue boudeuse, mais un léger rouge aux joues de s'être faite plus ou moins complimenter pour la première fois de sa vie par son ami d'enfance. C'est donc toute joyeuse qu'elle s'assit sur les genoux de ce dernier, alors qu'il était à table avec les autres membres de la génération des miracles, à la cantine de leur collège.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Aominecchi ?

\- Je te promets, c'est carrément paranormal… D'habitude c'est immonde mais là ça a juste pas de goût, donc c'est possible de l'avaler.

\- Et moi qui étais de bonne humeur…

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira et joua de l'un de ses doigts avec un morceau de pain posé sur le plateau du joueur le plus rapide de tout Teiko.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es heureuse, Momoicchi ?

\- J'ai rencontré un garçon absolument parfait Ki-chan !

Son sourire et ses rougeurs réapparurent bien vite, interpellant l'ensemble des garçons à table. Ils savaient que le physique de la rose intéressait bien des garçons, mais jamais encore ils ne l'avaient entendu en parler d'un en particulier. Alors l'un de ces stupides mecs ne pensant qu'au tour de poitrine d'une fille avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de leur manager ? Akashi haussa des épaules, continuant à manger. Les histoires de cœur de Momoi, il s'en fichait pas mal.

\- Mais attendez, j'ai une photo de lui que j'ai imprimée !

Le rouge resta concentré sur ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il ne voulait pas s'adonner à des bavardages aussi stupides. Un garçon parfait, hein ? Il trouvait ça ridicule, aucun garçon n'était parfait, à part lui, très certainement.

Il entendit les exclamations de Kise devant la photo que leur avait certainement montré l'adolescente et resta perplexe. Alors quoi, il était aussi beau que ça ? Sans même le voir ou le regarder, il sentit Aomine qui était assis à côté de lui se tortiller sur sa chaise.

\- C'est vrai que ça passe… Je pensais que tu allais montrer un autre genre de mecs.

\- Pour qui tu me prends Dai-chan ?!

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui me pose la question, merci...

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait de toute façon Momoi-chin.

\- Son nom est Kuroko Tetsuya !

Akashi se figea sur place en entendant ce nom et ce prénom franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Il tourna sa tête à droite et son cœur rata un battement quand ses pensées se confirmèrent. Sur la photo qui était imprimée se tenait un jeune homme collé à un mur, les cheveux aussi bleus que ses yeux et un air candide sur le visage. C'était l'étranger à qui il parlait, sur la photo que tenait entre ses doigts manucurés la rose.

Les autres sentirent tous l'aura assez noire qui émanait d'Akashi. C'était peut-être même bien la première fois que l'ambiance était aussi froide à table. D'habitude, leurs repas étaient toujours joyeux et animés. Murasakibara en avait arrêté de manger, Kise avait maintenant un sourire crispé sur le visage, Momoi était perdue, Aomine semblait s'en moquer mais était tout de même intrigué et Midorima… Midorima était sans doute, à part Akashi, le moins bête de toute cette troupe. Sans jamais l'avoir vu en photo, il l'avait tout de suite deviné. Après tout, Akashi leur avait fait une description à lui et à Kise, une semaine plus tôt. Et quand la jeune fille qui avaient les yeux brillants d'un certain bonheur avait révélé l'identité du garçon, son souffle s'était arrêté et ses yeux directement portés vers son capitaine. L'ambiance était terriblement dérangeante.

Et à ce moment même, pour Akashi, il y avait autre chose de dérangeant.

\- Comment le connais-tu ?

\- Ah, tu le connais, Akashicchi ?

Le garçon ignora la question affreusement stupide que lui avait posé le basketteur doté de très probablement la mémoire la plus courte du monde.

\- Je vous ai entendu en train d'en discuter la dernière fois. Alors comme ça m'a intrigué, j'ai été voir son profil. Et j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Alors je lui ai envoyé un message et…

\- Tu as _quoi_ ?

Akashi bouillonnait intérieurement. Seule l'intonation cinglante de sa voix montrait son actuel énervement. Une fille avait envoyé un message à Kuroko. Une fille avait eu une conversation avec lui. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Ça avait été lui le premier et il resterait le dernier.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de lui parler, Satsuki.

L'interpellée avala difficilement sa salive qui se faisait pauvre dans sa bouche dû au stress de la situation mais réussit à articuler malgré tout un mot. Un seul et unique mot qui semblait brûler la langue des autres garçons, avide de compréhension.

\- Pourquoi ?

Et alors qu'Akashi se relevait, il les regarda bêtement en haussant un sourcil, comme si la réplique qui venait était d'une évidence aberrante.

\- Parce que c'est mon inconnu.

* * *

Le moelleux de son oreiller lui semblait être le paradis. Dès qu'il s'était couché dans son lit pour commencer sa nuit, il avait eu l'impression que son corps s'était vidé de toute énergie. Complètement absorbé par le confort du lieu. Akashi remonta un peu plus sa couverture sur lui et enfouit ses bras dessous, joignant ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et souffla longuement, essayant de se concentrer à penser au livre qu'il avait fini en fin de soirée, qui par ailleurs avait été plus ou moins intéressant.

En vain.

Il savait qu'avant de s'endormir, la seule chose que l'on pouvait faire, c'était de penser. Et franchement, s'il n'avait pas envie de faire une chose, c'était bien de penser. Sa journée avait été irritante à souhait, surtout à la pause déjeuner. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que leur manager avait écouté une conversation qu'il considérait privée avec ses coéquipiers et qu'elle en avait profité pour se renseigner sur _lui_. Pire encore, elle était allée le faire à la source. Pour Akashi, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Il l'avait trouvé en premier. Bien sûr, il ne se prenait pas non plus pour Robinson Crusoé qui avait découvert une nouvelle terre, loin de là. Mais c'était lui le premier à l'avoir trouvé, lui le premier à lui parler, lui le premier à le découvrir un peu, lui le premier à connaître ses passions, lui le premier à voir sa photo de profil. Comme d'habitude, le rouge était premier partout. Momoi n'était que seconde et encore, elle avait profité d'Akashi. Profité de sa récente rencontre pour se trouver un soi-disant béguin. C'était pathétique, selon le garçon. Il aurait pu en sourire méchamment, même.

Mais au fond, ce qui le choquait le plus, ce n'était pas vraiment ça… C'était la colère dans laquelle il s'était mise. Il ne considérait pas Kuroko Tetsuya comme un ami. Il était à la limite d'une connaissance, d'ailleurs. Alors à quoi cela servait-il de gâcher son temps à s'énerver pour lui ? Il ne comprenait pas. Quand l'adolescente avait dit qu'elle lui avait parlé, qu'elle avait eu le droit au fameux ''bonjour'' que Akashi recevait chaque jour avec rigueur, ses poings s'étaient serrés d'eux-mêmes. Il n'avait, pour une fois, pas réussi à gérer ses émotions face à ses amis. Et c'est aussi ça qui lui faisait peur. Ses émotions avaient été beaucoup trop grandes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait paniqué comme ça ?

Mais au fond, cette question avait une réponse. Et après tout, il y avait pensé toute la journée, alors il serait enfin temps de l'accepter. Il avait tout simplement eu peur de se le faire voler.

Le buveur de milkshake n'était pas de sa famille, pas de son équipe de basket, pas de son entourage. Rien. Il n'était rien. Ce n'était qu'un étranger. Mais malgré tout ça, il avait été agacé à l'idée qu'une personne, telle qu'elle soit, ait une conversation avec lui. Surtout que franchement, la rose ne représentait pas un véritable danger pour lui. Ils les imaginaient bien se parler en toute amitié, oui. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, dans son esprit. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. La jeune fille était beaucoup trop enthousiaste, excitée, alors que lui était si calme, si maître de lui-même. Un attachement était impossible, c'était certain.

Un attachement, hein ? Akashi ne savait pas si Kuroko était attaché à des personnes. Enfants, jeunes filles, garçons, adultes… Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Absolument rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé lui faire ? Absolument rien.

Oui. C'était sensé être comme ça.

Le basketteur fraîchement découvert lui envoyait des messages presque chaque jour où il lui disait bonjour et lui demandait comment il allait. À chaque fois, le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes lui disait que oui, il allait bien, puis il achevait directement la conversation en lui disant au revoir. Il ne lui retournait jamais la question. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais retourné la question à personne. Selon lui, demander à une personne comment elle se portait n'avait pas de grand intérêt. Après tout, si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire, et bien il n'avait qu'à le faire. Oui. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Et il aurait aimé continuer de le penser, même pour ce garçon avec qui il échangeait via un réseau social absolument débile.

Malgré qu'il soit vingt-deux heures passé et que c'était contre ses habitudes de se relever à une heure pareille, surtout après s'être couché, il le fit quand même. Il alluma son ordinateur et rapidement, tapa Facebook sur la page de recherche. Il entra rapidement son mot de passe et son adresse, ce qui le fit se connecter à son compte. Il s'empressa de retourner dans ses messages privés pour y voir apparaître une seule conversation et cliqua dessus grâce à sa souris.

Il n'avait même plus l'impression de contrôler son corps, ses doigts, ses pensées. Plus il voulait réfléchir et plus sa tête lui disait de n'agir que sous le coup de l'impulsion. Il y avait une zone d'ombre qui persistait. Une zone d'ombre bien trop grande qui engloutissait le personnage qu'était Kuroko Tetsuya. Et Akashi voulait absolument soulever ce voile. Était-ce de la curiosité ? Il ne savait pas, à vrai dire. C'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il était soucieux de connaître à ce point une personne. Il voulait tout savoir de sa personne. Car même si il essayait de s'en persuader face aux autres, même si il voulait se donner le sentiment qu'il savait déjà tout, c'était faux. Il ne connaissait pas Kuroko. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Et même Oha-Asa ne pourrait prédire ce que le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko comptait faire…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonsoir, Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

Akashi fronça sévèrement des sourcils et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en cuir. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait posé cette question déjà ? Il y a très longtemps sûrement. La vraie question n'était, en fait, pas de savoir depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas demandé ça à une quelconque personne. La question était de savoir quand est-ce qu'il l'avait fait en se souciant véritablement de la réponse. Sa question reflétait une sincérité inquiétante que ses coéquipiers ne lui soupçonneraient certainement jamais. Mais cela faisait maintenant depuis qu'il avait pris contact avec le bleuté qu'Akashi s'était rendu compte d'un changement. Un très léger, infime changement. Oui, il le sentait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait donner son attention à ce garçon. Et au fond, ça l'inquiétait. Car la toute dernière personne qui avait reçu ses pensées attentionnées, c'était sa mère…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonsoir, Akashi-kun. Je vais très bien. Et toi ? »**

Akashi souffla et remit sur son visage un masque sévère. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il devait maintenant arrêter toutes ses conneries de soi-disant conversations, de questions qu'il lui posait. C'était mal pour lui, ce genre de choses. Il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Oui.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais bien. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis heureux. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi cela ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est la première fois que tu me demandes comment je vais. C'est en quelque sorte comme si nous avions franchi une étape, Akashi-kun. »**

Le rouge plissa des yeux. Une étape ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Que je suis dans un immeuble, au vingtième étage. »**

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette phrase. Est-ce qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour sa santé mental ? Peut-être pas, il avait l'air d'être doté d'un peu d'intelligence. Pas autant que la sienne, mais tout de même plus qu'Aomine et Kise réunis.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est la première fois que nous parlons à une heure aussi tardive, je ne sais finalement pas si c'était une bonne idée. Explique-toi clairement. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est comme si tu étais au premier étage d'un immeuble et moi au dernier, Akashi-kun. Mon but est de te faire grimper à ma hauteur. Plus notre relation évoluera, plus tu grimperas. »**

 _«_ _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne suis en dessous de personne, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors, si tu le veux, tu n'as qu'à considérer que c'est moi qui suis au premier étage et toi, au dernier. »**

Akashi se pinça l'avant bras comme pour se maintenir éveillé. Il était fatigué et à vrai dire, l'imagination du garçon qui lui parlait ne l'aidait guère. Alors tout entre eux allait se jouer avec un ascenseur, hein ?…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire changer d'immeuble maintenant que je suis entré. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Les portes sont fermées à clés maintenant, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui es enfermé, Tetsuya. Je contrôle la situation. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui, Akashi-kun. »**

C'était un beau mensonge. Enfin, disons que l'adolescent pensait simplement qu'il embellissait la vérité. Après tout, même si il était obligé d'avouer que ce garçon le perturbait, si il disait un mot de travers, il l'oublierait. Il restait lui et il était lui. Personne ne serait capable d'avoir un parfait contrôle sur ses émotions. Jamais.

Il sentait ses paupières devenir petit à petit lourdes, depuis qu'il s'était assis devant l'écran lumineux qui attaquait sauvagement ses yeux clairs qui les rendaient donc plus fragiles que les autres. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir et ne dormirait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je suis fatigué, dépêche-toi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Moi aussi, Akashi-kun. Mon entraînement a été très dur aujourd'hui. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous aborderons tôt ou tard le cas de ton basket. Je trouve cela normal après tout de savoir si je parle à quelqu'un de doué. Mais avant, je te disais de te dépêcher de me parler. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **De quoi veux-tu parler ? »**

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, une pointe d'agacement et d'impatience pointait le petit bout de son nez. Il savait très bien ce que faisait son inconnu. Il se délectait de le chercher de cette manière. Il s'amusait à le faire parler, à dire ce qu'il voulait. _Insupportable._ Il voulait juste le torturer.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu sais de quoi je parle, ne fais pas l'innocent Tetsuya. Je faisais référence au livre. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il se fait tard… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Cela fait longtemps que j'attends tes analyses. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et moi que tu entames la conversation. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu avais Satsuki pour cela, non ? »**

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit très légèrement de surprise. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça ? Pour de vrai ? Il fallait le croire. Il n'était pas gêné pour deux sous de parler de Momoi, ça, il fallait le dire. Il s'en fichait royalement, bien qu'elle faisait partie de son cercle d'amis. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi à si il devait aborder le sujet ou non avec le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant que la rose était dans son collège, traînait avec lui et en plus était sa manager ? Si c'était le cas, sa prochaine question serait de demander comment il avait eu vent de ses échanges avec la jeune fille.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Momoi-san est une fille bien. Mais ce sont tes messages que j'attends, Akashi-kun. »**

Une fille bien ? Akashi ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire le contraire, ce ne serait pas poli envers elle. Surtout que ce serait faux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre… Il n'aimait vraiment pas comment cela sonnait dans la bouche de son homologue. Mais malgré cette seule et unique phrase gênante, le reste du message le satisfaisait. Ça lui éviterait peut-être de foudroyer la pauvre jeune fille du regard le lendemain.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien. Je suppose qu'elle ne t'a pas parlé de moi, de toute manière. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Elle m'a parlé de toi. »**

Tiens, cela faisait longtemps… Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il avait aussi été énervé ce matin. Il ne supportait pas que l'on parle de lui dans son dos. Les gens pourraient se dire que c'était stupide de s'énerver pour ça puisque comme il était le capitaine de la génération des miracles, on parlait forcément de lui dans son dos. Et pas seulement pour lui faire des éloges. Mais ça, ce n'était pas important. Non, là ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Momoi devait très certainement avoir révélé des choses sur son compte au garçon. C'était très différent pour lui.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, exactement ? »**

Il prit bien la peine de séparer le ''exactement'' du reste de la phrase par une virgule pour appuyer sur le fait qu'il voulait tous les détails. Sans aucune exception.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Les seules fois où j'ai vu ton nom écrit au cours de notre conversation, c'est quand elle m'a demandé si j'étais bien la personne qui tu avais rencontré sur internet et qui tu étais pour moi. C'est tout ce que nous avons dit te concernant.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et qui suis-je pour toi ? »**

Il ne l'avouerait pas pour tout l'or du monde mais il était soulagé. Savoir que son amie assez bavarde n'avait pas révélé quoi que ce soit à son sujet était rassurant. En soi, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait dire, de toute manière. Akashi avait toujours tout parfaitement maîtrisé jusqu'à lors donc il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon inconnu, Akashi-kun. »**

Un écran et peut-être même des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient. Mais pourtant, rien que pour ça, Akashi se sentit connecté à lui. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir ce qu'était ce sentiment qui prenait part actuellement de son corps. Il avait chaud et il aimait ça. Il se sentait bien. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir réchauffé par les paroles de Kuroko.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et toi, que leur as-tu dit ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Que tu étais mon inconnu, Tetsuya. »**

Ses doigts s'apposèrent à nouveau sur le clavier en plastique. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Il était conscient de ce qu'il allait écrire et pouvait parfaitement se contrôler. Il n'en avait juste pas envie. Il était franc, après tout. C'était lui.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Alors que tu ne t'étonnes pas si Satsuki ne vient plus te parler, Tetsuya. Je ne partagerai pas mon inconnu, est-ce clair ? »**

Il savait que cette phrase était un avertissement ambiguë, il savait qu'elle allait compter pour Kuroko. Il songea même à ce qu'il puisse monter d'un étage grâce à l'ascenseur qui les reliait. Mais c'était sincère, après tout. Et même si il ne comprenait pas, même si il s'entêtait à dire que le bleuté n'était absolument rien pour lui, il ne partagerait pas cette rencontre. Il voulait être le seul à profiter de ce garçon bien trop intéressant pour les autres.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''J'ai été déçu du monde. Et présentement, je le suis toujours. Tout est si triste sur cette Terre où nous vivons. Mais je crois que la tristesse n'est rien comparé à l'hypocrisie qui y règne. Si elle devait être pesée en kilogrammes, l'hypocrisie en ferait sûrement cinq cents de plus que la tristesse que ressentent les personnes à l'égard des autres. De ceux qui nous entourent. Le problème de l'hypocrisie, c'est qu'elle est elle-même triste. Nous ignorons le malheur des autres pour notre propre bonheur. Nous ne pouvons pas nous soucier du bonheur de quelqu'un plus que du nôtre. Car nous sommes tous égoïstes. Mais surtout hypocrites, car nous ne le dirons jamais aux personnes qui se croient prioritaires dans nos cœurs.''**

 **Ce paragraphe dans son roman m'a laissé assez perplexe. Je déteste être partagé en plusieurs sentiments et pourtant, plus je le lis, plus je me dis que je ne peux pas choisir. Premièrement, je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous sommes tous égoïstes, nous devons nous l'avouer. L'être humain est comme ça et le sera toujours. Nous voulons tous être heureux. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un dans notre cœur qui de par son importance, sera privilégié. C'est une évidence. Notre mère, notre père, un ami qui nous est cher. Si ma mère était malheureuse et que cela était possible, je lui donnerais volontiers mon bonheur. Parce que c'est aussi ce qui fait notre bonheur; rendre les gens que l'on aime heureux. »**

Ce texte était l'un des préférés d'Akashi. Définitivement et inexorablement.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonne nuit, Tetsuya. »**

Il n'avait pas ce genre de personne pour lui. Il en avait bien eu une, mais elle n'était plus là, désormais. Alors oui, il avait un souhait. Non, c'était même plus que ça. Un objectif. Il le sentait. D'ailleurs il remplissait toujours ses objectifs.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Dors bien, Akashi-kun. »**

Oui. Il voulait que ce jeune garçon soit en plus d'être son inconnu, son privilégié.

* * *

J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous aura plu. Kuroko et Akashi se rapprochent doucement mais sûrement, ils apprennent à se parler, à découvrir le caractère de l'un et de l'autre…

Je prie pour que ça vous plaise toujours autant aha, car moi ça me plaît, je ne me vois même plus écrire.

Ce chapitre est le plus long jusqu'ici, désolée si c'était trop et que ça vous a gêné. :/

Merci de toutes vos reviews encore une fois !

N'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis également sur ce chapitre. :)

 **On se retrouvera vite pour la suite, bisous à tous...**


	5. Partie 5

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 5**

 **Bonjour. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances se passent bien ! Je vous laisse avec ce cinquième chapitre qui est arrivé avec un peu de retard car j'étais en vacances et je n'avais aucun moyen de vous le poster. :)**

 **Merci infiniment de votre soutient également !**

 **Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse à votre lecture :**

 **MonkeyDL :** Merci à toi et figure-toi que moi aussi j'adore voir Akashi jaloux, même si il ne s'en rend pas compte. :3

 **Draniae :** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, rest in peace, Momoi…

Aha tu n'es pas la seule à te demander si ils vont se rencontrer. Ça m'amuse en fait qu'on se pose ce genre de questions. x) Mais je ne dirais rien héhé.

 **Ciel Saynen :** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. :) Et que tu trouves ça mignon aha.

 **Lixial :** Merci beaucoup. :) Oui, Momoi a fait sa curieuse et elle en a payé un peu le prix (je suis méchante, je crois…).

Ah mais tu sais que quand j'ai écrit le passage sur l'ascenseur je pensais à rien de pervers ou quoi que ce soit. Puis quand je me suis relue et que j'ai vu le ''je ne suis en dessous de personne'' je me suis dis que ah oui, j'ai l'esprit un peu tordu sans le savoir. x)

Et tu n'as aucune raison d'être impressionnée car j'écris les passages du ''livre''. :o Franchement ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnels aha.

Ah et oui, c'est vrai que l'auteur (oh mon Dieu donc moi aussi…) est très pessimiste. Mais c'est fait exprès. :3

 **Aiiwa :** Merci. Oui la rencontre a l'air pas mal attendue. Patience patience héhé.

 **Shiny :** Merci à toi. Et pouf, cadeau, c'est sortit avant la rentrée !

 **Nistley :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu m'as fait rire avec ton ''presque mignon''. x)

Et bien ce sont mes mots et tu n'as vraiment pas à être impressionné, de tout ce que j'écris dans la fiction c'est sûrement ce qui m'est le plus facile à écrire.

Aussi, pour ta remarque de ''il acquiesce dans l'ombre'', je ne peux pas te répondre mais sache que c'est fait exprès et que je m'en servirais pour plus tard. :)

Et qui sait s'il est curieux, aha…

 **6Starlight6 :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise alors merci. :) En espérant que la suite te convienne tout autant !

 **Serpent d'argent :** Merci et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et ne t'en fais pas, Akashi n'est pas au bout de ses peines. :p

 **Lauren-chan :** Merci beaucoup, je trouve ça dingue que tu puisses autant aimer. Bon par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton ''tu as un énorme talent''. x) Presque n'importe qui pourrait faire des analyses et les expliquer. Ah et dès que je rentre de vacances, compte sur moi pour t'envoyer un MP, discuter de fanfictions etc, je trouve ça gentil de me le proposer. ^^

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le garçon aux yeux perçants soupira, pour approximativement la trente-quatrième fois de la journée.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne peux pas. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu peux. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne peux pas. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne suis pas patient, Tetsuya. Et cela fait maintenant des heures que nous débattons. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors abandonne.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à laisser tomber ?»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non. Tu as l'esprit combatif, Akashi-kun. Mais c'est un combat perdu d'avance dans lequel tu t'es engagé, je te l'avais pourtant dit. »**

Akashi claqua fortement sa langue contre son palais en un signe d'agacement et de frustration. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait autant gêner son inconnu dans le fait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Ce n'était rien, c'était futile. Pourtant, il s'était fermé comme une huître quand il l'avait autorisé à l'appeler par celui-ci. Il avait bien entendu commencé par lui demander la raison et le bleuté s'était confondu en excuses telles que ''ça ne fait pas des années que l'on se connaît'', ''ça me gêne'', ''c'est compliqué''… Il lui avait même dit que la touche S de son clavier d'ordinateur venait de mystérieusement sauter. Quel heureux hasard. Le rouge l'avait d'ailleurs bien recadré. Sérieusement, Kuroko était d'une maturité sans limite mais parfois, il pouvait se conduire comme si il était un enfant. Akashi était sûr et certain, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, qu'il avait même une moue associée à ses comportements enfantins et ses excuses qui ressemblaient d'une manière étrange et inquiétante à ce que pouvait sortir Aomine comme prétexte pour louper les entraînements de basket. Enfin, essayer de les louper, du moins.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je suis persuadé d'être encore plus têtu que toi. Je suis d'ailleurs extrêmement têtu. Surtout quand je sais que ma victime se pliera à ma volonté. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu parles bizarrement, Akashi-kun… Je vais finir par penser que tu es un dangereux psychopathe.»**

Le soi-disant psychopathe mentionné par Kuroko jeta une œillade à la grande pendule en bois entreposée dans un coin de sa chambre pour s'informer de l'heure. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il nous reste une heure à partager ensemble aujourd'hui. Ne gâche pas tout. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. »**

Nous étions samedi et en plein milieu de la matinée, Akashi avait reçu un message furtif de son père sur son téléphone pour le prévenir que sa voiture personnelle viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener à l'autre bout de Kyoto. Il devait faire une partie de golf avec certains de ses collègues et actionnaires. C'était également pour le présenter en grande partie comme son héritier. Son paternel n'avait encore jamais fait de présentations en bonnes et dues formes de son fils. Et maintenant qu'il commençait à se faire connaître dans le monde du basket, autant qu'il le soit aussi dans celui des affaires.

Akashi avait donc réalisé que sa journée serait totalement monopolisée par cette sortie qui n'était pas prévue et que malheureusement, il se devait d'aller. Il avait alors vraiment espéré que le bleuté soit disponible dès le matin pour discuter. Ils avaient prit l'habitude d'échanger tous les jours, même si ce n'était que le week-ends qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de faire de grosses conversations. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé d'instaurer ce rythme entre eux. La semaine, ils prendraient des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre et le week-end, ils se consacreraient plus de temps. Le capitaine avait du mal à rester concentré dans ce qu'il faisait sans avoir le droit aux analyses qu'il trouvait magnifiques de Tetsuya en une semaine… Il s'y était vraiment habitué. Ça l'agaçait, d'un sens.

Et quand il avait allumé son ordinateur et qu'il s'était dirigé par automatisme sur facebook, voir le profil de l'autre garçon l'avait interpellé. Il s'appelait Kuroko Tetsuya. Et il l'appelait Tetsuya. Car il avait toujours appelé les personnes qu'il connaissait par leur prénom, cette sorte de tic avait toujours été présent chez lui. Mais Akashi, qui l'appelait par son prénom à part son père ? Personne. Bien sûr, les membres de l'équipe de basket ne le faisaient pas eux non plus mais ils restaient quand même à part. Il avait le droit à un ''Akashicchi'' pétillant, un ''Aka-chin'' lasse et fatigué, un ''Akashi'' je-m'en-foutiste et un ''Akashi'' formel et sans accroc. C'était bizarre d'un point de vue extérieur mais pour le rouge, c'était une façon intime de se faire appeler, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas son prénom.

Pourtant, il avait été très surprit ce matin. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Ses touches l'avaient brûlées sous ses doigts quand il avait fait sa requête à l'autre basketteur. Cette pensée l'avait obsédée jusqu'à ce qu'il se lance. Et même quand il l'avait fait, il s'était surprit à attendre minutieusement une réponse. Il ne pensait et voulait que ça.

Il avait extrêmement envie de voir un message de sa part avec un ''Seijuro'' glissé au travers de la conversation.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu n'as pas envie de me faire plaisir ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Là n'est pas la question, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu es le premier à qui je donne l'autorisation d'utiliser mon prénom. Tu ne penses pas que si tu le faisais, nous franchirions un nouvel étage ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **L'ascenseur est en panne pour le moment. »**

Il soupira à nouveau et commença à taper rapidement du pied contre le sol rugueux de sa chambre. Avant, chaque semaines et chaque jours, son objectif avait été de lui arracher une analyse qu'il aimait tant. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ça. C'était même encore plus facile et ça prenait moins de temps. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il, bon sang ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Cela n'a pas de sens. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'aime pas, c'est tout, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est mon prénom que tu n'aimes pas ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bien sûr que non. Je l'aime beaucoup.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'essaie simplement de trouver une raison qui me paraîtrait concrète. Enfin, il faut tout simplement croire qu'il n'y en a pas. »**

Les minutes passaient et rien ne venait. Il était peut-être énervé mais d'un sens, il était aussi déçu. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait autant envie de voir son prénom écrit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais d'une certaine manière, il savait que la façon dont l'emploierait le bleuté serait spéciale. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi compliqué. Tetsuya était-il une fille en pleine crise d'adolescence ?

Soudain, il reçu comme un électro-choque et précipita à nouveau ses doigts sur son clavier.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je t'autorise à ajouter un suffixe honorifique.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne peux pas non plus. »**

C'était dingue, quand même. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne aussi gênée rien qu'à l'idée d'employer le prénom de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Surtout qu'en plus, il avait juste à l'écrire. Même si c'était de la gêne, il ne pouvait pas le voir supposément rougir et se tortiller sur sa chaise de bureau. À la limite, il aurait comprit si il avait été face à lui. Et encore. Akashi était sûr que si il autorisait ses amis à l'utiliser, Kise serait plus excité que jamais et lui sauterait dessus en criant des ''Seijurocchi'' à s'en casser la voix, que Murasakibara sortirait un ''Sei-chin'' comme si de rien n'était entre deux chips, que Aomine s'en moquerait comme de son premier ballon de basket et qu'il dirait d'une manière ennuyante un ''Seijuro'' de sa voix rauque et que Midorima serait honoré de pouvoir dire ''Seijuro'', un objet débile et sans importance entre ses mains.

Et son inconnu, comment est-ce qu'il avait pensé qu'il dirait son prénom ?

Peut-être l'aurait-il glissé au milieu d'une de ses analyses pour finir de le poignarder en plein dans le cœur quand il lisait ses mots ? Sentiment qui ne cessait de s'intensifier au fil du temps. Ou alors il aurait sortit une phrase dont lui seul avait le secret ? Ou peut-être même en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit, ça aurait bien été son genre ! Tous ses scénarios paraissaient envisageables. Et Akashi n'aurait pas été étonné que son prénom soit employé dans ce genre de contexte de la part du garçon. Mais encore une fois, il semblait imprévisible et Akashi avait du mal à l'analyser. Lire les émotions sur un visage ou dans des yeux était beaucoup plus simple que de lire entre les lignes.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose de spécial pour toi de te faire appeler par ton prénom ? »**

Quelque chose de spécial, hein ?… Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr. C'est vrai qu'au-delà de la politesse, ce n'était qu'un prénom. Rien de plus. Il ne serait pas choqué ou encore outré d'entendre quelqu'un le faire. C'était une action banale et après tout, un prénom était là pour être dit, point.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Non, ça ne signifie rien pour moi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors qui t'appelle par ton prénom ? »**

Les sourcils du jeune garçon de bonne famille se froncèrent imperceptiblement et il lui semblait que son cœur battait plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il quitta des yeux avec malgré tout une légère pointe de regret l'ordinateur et se leva dans l'intention de quitter sa chambre. Ses pas lui semblaient lourds pour ouvrir la porte et plus il entendait ses pieds claquer froidement contre le parquet poncé à souhait, plus ses poings se serraient. De rage ? Qui sait… Il s'arrêta au milieu de la grande pièce, face à sa porte.

À quoi jouait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser sortir ses émotions ainsi. _Il_ était là pour ça.

Son prénom ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui ! La seule personne sur Terre à l'utiliser était son père et ça lui allait très bien. Oui, il le disait sans aucuns sentiments. Oui, il le disait parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé. Oui, ce n'était même pas lui qui avait choisit son prénom. Oui, c'était sa mère qui l'avait fait et oui son père s'en était moqué car il avait des dossiers à traiter. Et alors, il n'en avait rien à faire ? Très bien.

Ses poings se desserrèrent sans s'en rendre compte et il laissa retomber ses mains mollement le long de son corps.

Ça avait toujours été doux. Quelle sensation désagréable, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier… Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors rien connu de plus beau et bienveillant. Quand il était tombé en jouant au basket dans sa cours en courant après la balle, il s'était salement écorché au visage. Elle avait été là pour le soigner, comme bien souvent. Ses longs doigts parfaitement manucurés s'étaient posés tendrement sur sa joue pour recueillir les quelques gouttelettes de sang et lui faire partager sa chaleur. Et en le regardant dans les yeux et le caressant comme elle le faisait souvent, du pouce, ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans les siens. Puis elle le disait. Dans ce genre de petits cas qui arrivaient régulièrement, elle disait son prénom en premier avant de commencer sa phrase. ''Seijuro''… C'était beau. Pas parce que c'était celui qui lui avait été attribué à la naissance ou qu'il était encore plus narcissique que les gens le pensaient, non. C'était seulement qu'elle le disait en transmettant tous ses sentiments. Alors oui, peut-être que c'était le cas. Sa mère avait eu une façon spéciale de l'appeler. Alors c'était une chose spéciale de se faire appeler par lui maintenant. Car il voulait que quelqu'un lui parle de cette manière. Son père n'en était pas capable et il ne le serait certainement jamais.

Il regarda droit devant lui quelques secondes mais jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière à l'entente du petit son qui venait de son ordinateur pour lui signaler la réception d'un message. De _son_ message, surtout.

Que c'était drôle, la porte de sa chambre l'appelait à sortir pour se reprendre et laisser l'autre lui remettre les idées en place mais derrière lui, il avait l'impression que son inconnu l'appelait à avancer. Qu'il l'appelait à remonter dans l'ascenseur et reprendre là où ils en étaient.

Akashi posa une main à plat contre son cœur et expira un grand coup pour se vider de tous ses ressentis. Il n'avait pas le droit au relâchement. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ou à laisser place à l'indécision. Il devait être froid. Après tout, les souvenirs n'étaient rien. Ce n'était qu'une bougie allumée au fond de soi qui au fil du temps se consumait lentement. C'est donc avec cette idée en tête et des yeux plus glacés que jamais qu'il retourna s'asseoir d'une tranquillité inquiétante à son bureau et qu'il s'informa du nouveau message reçu de la part du joueur de basket.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pas du tout, Tetsuya. Et pour répondre à ta question, mon père m'appelle par mon prénom. C'est tout. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vois. Tes amis et ta mère ne le font pas ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Mes amis n'en ont pas le droit et ma mère ne le fait plus. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom. C'est futile. Oublie ma requête, Tetsuya. »**

C'était mieux ainsi. Il était Akashi Seijuro, alors il n'avait pas besoin de penser à des choses aussi enfantines. Il avait passé l'âge, il devait se résonner. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire par son inconnu. Son but était de le torturer doucement de ses paroles et si il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas faire à un Akashi, c'était de la torture. Les mots ne l'atteindraient jamais. Il n'était pas aussi faible.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Toi et ma famille. »**

Ses mots n'étaient rien. Ils le laisseraient de marbre, comme toujours.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **De quoi parles-tu ? »**

Transparent. Ses paroles passeraient à travers lui comme si elles étaient transparentes.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Les seules personnes qui m'appellent par mon prénom, ce sont les membres de ma famille et toi, Akashi-kun. Dès le début, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. Je me suis dit que tu étais impoli et sans gêne. Mais maintenant, notre relation a tout de même évoluée et ça ne me dérange plus que tu m'appelles par celui-ci. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, désolé, mais tu l'as rendu spécial d'une certaine manière. »**

Akashi expira durement et fronça des sourcils. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était rien. Absolument rien. Il n'avait rien rendu de spécial, il disait simplement son prénom parce qu'il le faisait avec tout le monde et que c'était comme ça, point à la ligne. Il n'était pas du genre à privilégier certaines personnes. C'était faux.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis désolé. J'aimerai t'appeler par ton prénom pour que ça le rende spécial lui aussi. Mais j'ai tellement de respect pour toi que je n'y arrive pas, Akashi-kun. »**

Akashi risquait d'être en retard s'il ne se préparait pas maintenant pour partir. Il avait une tenue spéciale à enfiler pour aller sur le terrain de golf. Il avait des tas de choses à faire.

\- Saleté d'inconnu…

Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait lui faire ça avec de simples mots et à distance, en plus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le bleuté ne voudrait pas l'appeler de façon plus familière pour du respect. Son cœur battait trop vite et résonnait tellement fort à ses oreilles qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir. Il mourrait d'envie qu'il le rende spécial. Maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait attendre ?

Il y avait une question qui demeurait dans l'esprit du rouge. Pourquoi arrivait-il à briser légèrement la barrière qui le séparait des autres ? Ce n'était pas normal. Même ses amis n'y arrivaient pas. Pas même son père. C'était inquiétant car il ne communiquait avec lui que par internet. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si un jour, ils se retrouvaient face à face ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oublie le respect, Tetsuya. J'ai envie que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne peux pas, Akashi-kun… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu peux. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je te promets que non. »**

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner puisque ça finissait toujours ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était celle de l'autre adolescent. Son sourire, bien que léger, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer, était bien là. Plaqué sur son visage, collé à ses lèvres et faisant plisser imperceptiblement ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'enlever.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **:) »**

Ah, il était en train de sourire, déjà ?… Étrange, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je souris et je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment te le dire alors je me suis dis qu'un smiley serait parfait. Notre conversation ressemble beaucoup à celle que nous avons eu en début de matinée, tu ne trouves pas ?»**

Il faisait froid dehors, il y avait une sorte de vent qui vous enveloppait le corps à vous en geler les orteils. Il faisait froid dans sa chambre avec le sol glacé qui était à la rencontre de ses pieds et le manque de chauffage dans sa chambre car il était sensé faire un temps plus ou moins sec dehors et donc réchauffer la pièce. Il devrait avoir froid car il était en tee-shirt et ses bras étaient mis à nu devant tous ses éléments. Pourtant, il avait chaud. Les mots de Tetsuya étaient comme une couverture qui l'enserrait et ne voulait pas partir.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu as dit que je rendais ton prénom spécial. C'est faux. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est toi qui es spécial, Tetsuya. »**

Tout son être lui criait de ne pas dire des choses comme ça, qu'habituellement il ne le ferait pas. Mais sa tête, encore elle, lui disait le contraire. Peut-être que maintenant, ça ne servait plus à rien de se renfrogner ? Kuroko Tetsuya était spécial. Il était tout simplement lui et le jeune héritier n'avait sûrement jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sincère avec lui-même. À part lui, bien entendu.

Au fond, c'était vrai, il n'était peut-être pas spécial mais juste lui. C'était ça qui de nos jours, faisait qu'il était spécial.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Les humains ont le même comportement entre eux qu'envers les animaux. Ne sommes-nous que des bêtes ? Nous tuons des animaux, nous nous tuons entre nous. Nous frappons des animaux, nous nous frappons. Nous détestons des animaux, nous nous détestons aussi. Quel cercle vicieux écœurant. Est-ce que cela signifierait que les animaux ne servent à rien au même titre que les hommes ne servent à rien ? À quoi bon exister pour être ainsi. Pourquoi exister si ce n'est que pour faire le mal autour de nous ? Je ne regarde plus les informations, je ne lis plus les journaux animaliers dénonçant les maltraitances. Car j'y vois les mêmes horreurs. Et ça se répète, chaque jours de chaque mois de chaque année pour tous…''**

 **Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose à dire face à ce passage. Il est juste horriblement vrai. Je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose qui puisse autant s'appliquer à notre monde actuel. Les hommes sont horribles entre eux et avec les animaux, qu'ils soient sauvages ou de compagnie… Et aillant un animal, j'approuve vraiment ce texte. Mais comme toujours, cet auteur est très négatif, n'est-ce pas ? Il voit tout en noir. Les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais avec les animaux. J'ai un chien et je le considère comme un membre de ma famille. Je lui donne tout l'amour du monde et je m'en occupe encore mieux que de moi-même. C'est vrai, nous entendons des choses horribles à la télé, nous lisons des actes abominables dans les journaux. Mais il y a des jours où, dans le Monde, il se passe des choses absolument magnifiques. Et beaucoup ne voient pas qu'ils ont ces choses magnifiques juste sous leurs yeux. Alors malgré tout ça, il existe des humains que j'apprécie et respecte. »**

Akashi avait toujours trouvé cette partie de texte cruellement sincère, lui aussi. C'est ce qui le rendait beau. Il n'avait rien trouvé à redire car il n'y avait pas à le faire. Sur tous ces points-là, l'auteur ne pouvait pas être contredit. Seulement, Tetsuya avait comme toujours su le faire à la perfection. C'est difficile d'être positif dans un Monde pareil. Mais oui, parfois, il y a des choses qui sont belles.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et mon chien aussi. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Espérons seulement qu'il n'y ait pas que ton chien. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non, il y a mon inconnu aussi. »**

Akashi devait partir pour aller au golf. Enfin, peu importe, il était d'humeur à gagner. Encore plus que d'habitude.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! L'histoire avance doucement et c'est totalement fait exprès. Rien n'est laissé au hasard (que ça soit l'auteur, les allusions, etc). J'ai beaucoup d'idées dans la tête et les retournements de situations qui arriveront dans quelques chapitres me donnent vraiment hâte d'écrire la suite !

Ça me fait très plaisir d'être autant suivit. 31 follow pour l'histoire… Euh, oh mon Dieu ? x)

Merci beaucoup !

 **À bientôt pour le sixième chapitre...**


	6. Partie 6

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 6**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Regardez, je suis tellement gentille que je vous offre ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'avance… Prenez ça comme un cadeau de bonne chance pour la rentrée ! x)**

 **D'ailleurs, ce chapitre sera le premier que je vais faire comme ça. Mais ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier. Je pense juste le faire que rarement et seulement quand j'en aurais besoin pour la suite ou tout simplement que j'aurais envie de le faire. Et là, j'avais besoin de le faire pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'argent :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et que je puisse te faire réfléchir avec les passages du ''livre'' que j'écris. :)

 **draniae :** Merci ! Et c'est vrai qu'avec deux têtus pareils, ça devient forcément vite compliqué. x)

 **kaelys :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tant de passages te plaisent dans ce que j'écris ! Et c'est vrai que les membres de la GM ne sont pas trop présents, mais bon, je saurais les faire apparaître quand ce sera nécessaire. :p Et les extraits sont les miens, j'ai tout inventé. :) Encore merci à toi !

 **EspoirBlues :** Merci de me dire que j'écris bien, ça fait plaisir ! Contente que tu sois présente pour la suite aha.

 **Allen-Blue :** Merci, merci et merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser au début qu'il n'y aurait eu que des dialogues facebook. Mais je tenais vraiment à ce qu'il y ait une grosse part de narration et que je puisse alterner à la fois avec les messages facebook d'Akashi et Kuroko et les pensées ou moments avec la GM etc. :) Non le livre n'existe pas aha. C'est marrant quand les gens pensent ça. x) C'est moi qui écris ces passages là et qui en fais l'analyse ensuite. Je suis également contente que tu aimes mes OS en plus de cette fanfiction, donc merci !

 **Firana :** Aha merci beaucoup. Mince, je suis pas gentille, je te fais coucher tard alors. x) Euh… J'ai pas vraiment de rythme pour poster non, mais je me suis rendue compte que je postais à peu près un chapitre par semaine. Donc avec la reprise du lycée pour moi, je pense publier un chapitre tous les week-ends. :)

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup. :)

 **Ydelarine :** Alors, déjà, tu peux largement te permettre de me tutoyer. Après tout je n'ai que seize ans, donc il n'y a aucun soucis. :) Et je me permets de te tutoyer également, c'est ce que je fais avec tout le monde, donc j'espère que ça ira ! Ensuite… Merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Tu m'as dit que j'ai illuminé ta journée mais c'est plutôt toi qui as illuminé la mienne avec un commentaire pareil. Je n'ai même pas les mots face à tous ces compliments… Je ne suis même pas sûre de les mériter aha ! Encore merci à toi pour tout ça et je suis ravie que mon écriture et mon histoire te plaisent. J'espère te revoir me laisser une review, ça m'a beaucoup touché.

 **Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Oi, tu veux pas lâcher ton ordi deux secondes là ?

Le jeune homme face à l'objet électronique se retourna vers son ami. S'il avait envie de sourire, il ne le montra pas, mais il avait tout de même extrêmement envie de le faire avec une vision pareille sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ce petit tas de muscles était allongé sur son lit en vrai capharnaüm, des livres de cours en tout genre et des feuilles volant de partout. Il remarqua même une grosse tâche aux couleurs noirs et légèrement bleu marine sur son lit, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire soupirer.

\- Kagami-kun, je crois que tu t'es assis sur une cartouche d'encre.

\- Hein ?

C'est après une très légère réflexion de deux secondes -qu'il se retint d'applaudir- que le garçon aux cheveux rouges se leva d'un grand bond en poussant de gros jurons sans se soucier le moins du monde de la hauteur à laquelle portait sa voix. Heureusement que nous étions mercredi après-midi et qu'ils n'avaient pas cours et que donc, ses parents n'étaient pas là… C'est vrai que lorsque l'on entend une ribambelle d'insultes en anglais retentir avec une force pareille dans la chambre de son fils, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

\- J'aime bien, ça te donne un style.

\- La ferme, Kuroko !

C'était vrai que le bleuté ne pouvait pas lui enlever cette certaine classe qu'il arborait dorénavant. Et pardonnez-le pour cette ironie mal placée.

Une grosse tâche d'un bleu foncé recouvrait toute la partie gauche de son pantalon, en plein sur les fesses. La poche semblait d'ailleurs avoir imbibé la plus grosse partie du liquide permettant, généralement, à écrire. Pas à redonner une seconde jeunesse aux pantalons. Il vit son ami se saisir d'un nombre incalculable de mouchoirs qui étaient à disposition sur la commode de sa petite chambre. Il se plaqua cet amas de tissu sur les fesses et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

\- Te retiens pas surtout, fous-toi bien de moi.

\- Je ne me retiens pas pour ça, Kagami-kun.

\- Petit fumier va…

Le bleuté sourit et ne put s'empêcher de le faire encore plus en voyant l'expression amusée malgré l'agacement de l'Américain. Il aimait beaucoup leur relation amicale. C'était sa lumière, après tout, alors c'était normal qu'ils soient proches et partagent une relation complice. Bien que la situation soit compliquée…

\- J'ai hâte de commencer le lycée !

Il vit son ami rabattre la couette pour se rasseoir sur le matelas avec toujours cet amont de mouchoirs collé aux fesses. Sa lumière devait être bête. À défaut de tacher la couette, il allait maintenant s'occuper des draps. Pas de jaloux, au moins. Il allait devoir aider sa mère à faire la lessive quand elle rentrerait de son travail, c'était la moindre des choses en tant que membre du foyer familial.

Kuroko avait rencontré Kagami Taiga sur un terrain de street basket. Ce jour-là, il avait encore essuyé une défaite. Mais ce match avait sans doute était l'un des pires, pour lui. Il était dans un petit collège de Tokyo sans grande prétention. Il était là, possédait quelques équipes sportives, participait activement à certaines activités pour la ville mais c'était tout. Il était là sans vraiment l'être et il pouvait également dire que c'était le cas de l'équipe de basket. Malgré son manque de talent dans ce qui était les bases de ce sport, il avait facilement pu entrer dans l'équipe et faire parti des titulaires. Il fallait aussi dire que peu s'étaient présentés et que donc, ils avaient accepté tous les joueurs qui se présentaient sans rechigner. Cela se montrait aussi par l'absence évidente de joueurs sur le banc des remplaçants. Alors forcément, son équipe était très hétérogène. Il y avait des joueurs grands, des joueurs petits. Certains se débrouillaient plus ou moins, d'autres non. Deux ou trois étaient forcés d'être là par leurs parents, seul Kuroko y était par passion. Personne dans cette équipe ne possédait les qualités de base d'un grand basketteur, ce qui était devenu gênant pour le bleuté. Il ne se permettrait pas de leur dire qu'ils étaient nuls ou sans talent, jamais. Après tout, il n'était pas loin de leur niveau. Seulement, lui, il était différent. Quelques années plus tôt, il s'était découvert un talent. Ou une sorte de don. Et il avait su le développer et créer des techniques hors du commun. Et ces mêmes techniques, il avait su les porter à leur apogée grâce à son ami d'enfance Ogiwara qui avait été, à l'époque, sa lumière. Bien sûr que oui il prenait pas surprise ses adversaires en déviant la trajectoire des balles et en faisant toutes sortes de mouvements sortis de nulle part. Mais à quoi cela servait-il quand on ne savait pas rattraper ses passes et qu'on savait encore moins les faire passer à l'intérieur du panier ? Il était inutile.

Et un certain vendredi, il l'avait été encore plus. Leur directeur leur avait annoncé qu'ils auraient un match amical contre un autre collège. Et pour eux, étant un petit établissement sans grosse réputation, c'était quelque chose d'assez réjouissant. Seulement, ses adversaires avaient les bases. Certes, ils possédaient celles du basket, mais pas du savoir-vivre. Kuroko avait essayé au maximum de les battre. Seulement, sans ses équipiers pour marquer, il ne servait à rien. Il servait juste à agacer ses adversaires qui ne comprenaient pas d'où partaient ses passes à une vitesse fulgurante. Et pour finir cette humiliation publique jusqu'au bout, après le salut final du match, un des joueurs avait fait un croche-pied au bleuté qui s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol, sous les rires gras et puériles des autres joueurs. Tomber par terre n'était pas une honte pour lui. Il se fichait pas mal de ces garçons idiots et sans manières. Non, ce qui faisait mal, c'était d'être dans une équipe où les joueurs au sein de celle-ci se moquaient de vous en vous voyant à terre, un reflet de pitié envahissant leurs yeux. Pour Kuroko, c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal. Être à terre, sans coéquipiers pour vous tendre la main. Il rêvait qu'à un moment ou un autre, on l'aide à se relever. Car c'était ce manque là qui lui donnait les larmes aux yeux, au-delà de la défaite.

C'est donc des vestiaires sans aucune trace de vie qu'il quitta en ce début de soirée-là, les autres adolescents étant déjà partis sans prendre la peine de l'attendre. Il avait vu un terrain de street basket, au loin, et ça lui avait donné envie, tout simplement. Sa passion n'était pas partie malgré la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, c'était simplement sa dévotion et son acharnement à gagner pour son équipe qui n'était pas là. Qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment été là. Il avait donc tout naturellement sorti un ballon de basket de son sac et un nouveau sourire, bien que léger, avait orné ses lèvres. Le bruit du ballon se répercutant au sol en un dribble rapide et l'inaudible crissement de ses chaussures par terre lui donnait la force de s'entraîner encore et encore. Ça l'enivrait. Et c'est alors que, dans une énième tentative de marquer un trois points qui fut raté, il entendit des voix dans son dos. Des voix qu'il avait parfaitement eut le temps d'enregistrer.

L'équipe qui venait de le battre et qui lui avait fait lâcher deux larmes, perdues au milieu de son visage sans expression lorsqu'il se changeait aux vestiaires.

Et contre toute attente, le capitaine de l'équipe, le plus grand et baraqué de tous, lui proposa un one on one. Il avait été selon ses dires, intrigué par ses quelques passes et mouvements et voulait voir ce qu'il avait dans la pantalon sans ce qu'était les nuisances que représentaient ses soi-disant coéquipiers. Et comme, au fond de lui, son envie de vaincre était toujours là telle un fantôme immortel, il avait accepté.

Il s'était montré bête, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait pas défendre, il ne savait pas attaquer. Il ne pouvait que passer. Mais comment faire des passes lorsque nous sommes seul face à quelqu'un ? Comment pouvait-il faire des passes alors que l'homme devant lui représentait sa peur d'être seul et de ne servir à rien ? Sa peur qu'un jour, sa passion se transforme en désillusion et l'abandonne à lui-même, tout simplement.

Et il revoyait parfaitement cette scène, encore et toujours. Ce moment où, comme un miracle sorti de nulle part, un garçon plus grand que celui qui le narguait devant lui avait tapé d'un grand coup la balle de son adversaire, par derrière, et atterrissant directement entre les mains du bleuté. Il avait regardé ce garçon qui avait vraisemblablement son âge courir à l'autre bout du terrain, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Et il comprit. Il passa à côté de son adversaire, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en apercevoir, et passa d'un coup puissant et rapide la balle à cet inconnu, qui lâcha tout de même un juron à la réception de cette passe puissante. Mais il l'attrapa tout de même. Et il fit un dunk.

10 – 0.

L'équipe adverse repartit sans un mot et sans se retourner, la queue entre les jambes. Deux joueurs avaient même fini par se joindre au capitaine qui était bien trop décontenancé par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Kuroko et son partenaire les avaient rétamé. Proprement, dignement. Ils ne s'étaient pas moqués d'eux, ils n'avaient pas ri. Ils étaient simplement d'accord pour se dire que ce petit match leur avait fait du bien. Et c'est sous cette nouvelle formation que les joueurs pensèrent tout de suite qu'un duo de monstres venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. Un duo dont ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher la naissance et dont ils doutaient qu'un jour, quelqu'un réussirait cet exploit. Suite à ce match, Kagami, dont le joueur fantôme en avait finalement pu tirer le nom, lui fit une proposition. Une proposition que le bleuté accepta.

Ils rejoindraient le même lycée pour pouvoir jouer ensemble au basket. Et sans pouvoir se retenir, Kuroko lui fit une promesse. Celle d'être son ombre et qu'il les apporterait au sommet de la compétition. Ils avaient un objectif et le petit match merveilleux dans lequel ils s'étaient complétés n'avait fait que les conforter dans leur idée. Ils voulaient devenir les meilleurs du Japon. En équipe.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Tu fixes le mur avec un sourire niais depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je repense à notre première rencontre.

Le garçon au caractère de feu soupira et se gratta nonchalamment la tête, essayant maintenant de se cacher le visage en faisant semblant de réviser son anglais, tenant son livre scolaire fermement devant lui.

\- Faut toujours que tu dises des trucs gênants…

Kuroko lâcha un sourire et se retourna devant son ordinateur.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il approcha ses doigts de son clavier mais les recula légèrement quand ils furent prêt à le rencontrer. Il était quatorze heures et il savait qu'il avait l'habitude d'emmener, ou plutôt de forcer, ses amis et membres de son équipe à s'entraîner sur un terrain non loin de leur école. Donc, même s'il en envoyait un maintenant, il ne le verrait que ce soir. Et ayant instauré une règle entre eux, celle de seulement se demander des nouvelles pendant les jours de la semaine, envoyer un message maintenant pour entamer une conversation construite ne servirait à rien. Il devait attendre ce week-end. Encore deux jours à supporter. Deux longs et interminables jours. Est-ce qu'il allait supporter cette règle stupide qu'ils avaient instaurée encore longtemps ?

\- C'est l'autre à qui tu hésites à parler ?

Le bleuté fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour se retrouver à nouveau dos à son petit bureau en bois, découvrant son ami assit en tailleur avec une bonne dizaine de livres qui jonchaient ses cuisses.

\- Ce n'est pas poli de dire ''l'autre'' en parlant de quelqu'un, Kagami-kun.

\- Ouais, ouais… Akashi, c'est ça ?

Il hocha vaguement de la tête, continuant de le fixer en attendant la suite qui semblait se faire attendre de la part du garçon.

\- C'est qui pour toi ?

Qui était Akashi Seijuro pour le collégien ? Cette question, il se l'était bien entendu posée régulièrement. C'était même souvent le soir, seul dans son lit, qu'il y pensait. Il ne pouvait expliquer sa relation comme il expliquait celle qu'il entretenait avec Kagami. Ce dernier était un ami de valeur qu'il aiderait sans compter. Il le considérait comme étant son meilleur ami. Akashi n'était pas un ami. Quelqu'un de valeur, oui, mais pas un ami. Il pourrait aussi aider le basketteur si d'une quelconque façon, il le pouvait. Il se sentait de le faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé que dans n'importe situation houleuse dans laquelle il se retrouverait, il l'aiderait. Mais déjà que ce n'était pas un ami, c'était encore moins son meilleur ami. Le problème étant qu'un ami est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour vous et que vous aideriez sans une once d'hésitation. Et Kuroko ressentait ça envers Akashi. Seulement, le mot ''ami'' était bien trop fade et pas assez fort pour décrire tout ça. Il savait qu'un lien les unissait. C'était une évidence. Il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec ce garçon fermé. Il savait qu'il commençait à peine à briser ses barrières. Mais il voulait le découvrir, encore et encore. C'est pour cela que…

\- C'est mon inconnu.

\- Je veux une vraie réponse, Kuroko !

Et il lui balança un oreiller qui reposait sur le lit en travers de la tête, soupirant face à cette réponse qu'il avait recueillie beaucoup de fois. Et même beaucoup trop de fois à son goût.

\- Enfin, peu importe, j'aime pas que tu parles à ce type.

Kuroko sentit ses sourcils se froncer à l'entente de cette phrase. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et c'était maintenant quelque chose de sûr : la conversation qui arrivait n'aboutirait à absolument rien.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'y revenir, Kagami-kun.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je trouve ça louche qu'il ne te montre pas à quoi il ressemble !

Voilà, c'était fait, la petite bataille d'opinions qu'ils se lançaient là-dessus allait débuter à nouveau. La première chose que lui avait demandé son ami quand il avait apprit l'existence de cet étranger avec qui le bleuté échangeait, c'était quel était son physique. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne le savait pas encore, qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour ça. Puis une semaine était passée. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Et les jours et les semaines s'étaient enchaînés sous le regard suspicieux de Kagami.

\- Peut-être que c'est un gros pervers, ou je sais pas, quelque chose dans le genre !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu l'as jamais vu je te rappelle.

\- Je fais confiance à Akashi-kun.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges et avec certaines teintes plus foncées soupira, excédé par le comportement de son ami.

\- T'es trop naïf Kuroko, sérieusement…

Pourtant, ce dernier le savait. Et d'une certaine manière, il le comprenait. Son ami voulait juste le protéger et après tout, il ne connaissait pas son inconnu comme lui le connaissait. D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait sans doute le connaître aussi bien que lui.

\- Et ? Selon toi, il est comment physiquement ?

Cette question était très certainement aussi bête que la personne dont elle était sortie. Chaque personne humaine avait ses propres caractéristiques physiques lui correspondant. Quand on ne connaissait pas quelqu'un et qu'on ne l'avait que connu à travers une conversation par réseau social, il était tout bonnement impossible de pourvoir deviner à quoi elle ressemblait. On pouvait simplement faire marcher son imagination… Kuroko avait d'ailleurs entendu parler que certaines filles se plaisaient à parler à des inconnus et que, lorsqu'elles ne connaissaient pas leur visage, elles faisaient travailler leur imagination et créaient leur idéal à leur guise. Seulement, le garçon à la faible présence ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il savait qu'Akashi était unique en son genre et que de par ce fait, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer comment il était physiquement. Mais il restait tout de même persuadé de quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis pas devin, Kagami-kun. Je peux juste dire qu'il doit avoir des yeux magnifiques.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Le bleuté n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et se trouvait même assez enfantin sur le coup, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait garder cette constatation pour lui, cachée au fond de son être, comme un petit secret bien trop fragile pour être exposé.

Il était sûr que quelqu'un d'aussi froid en apparence devait avoir un regard bien différent. Un regard communiquant toute la tendresse et l'attention qu'il se refusait de donner aux autres. Un regard qui devait être certainement caché sous cette dureté. Un regard qu'il se plairait à connaître et à exposer aux yeux de tous.

* * *

Il se relut encore une fois, incertain de ce qu'il allait faire. Comment le prendrait son inconnu ? Cette question semblait le hanter et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il hésitait.

Seulement, il ne devait pas hésiter. Jamais. Pas avec lui.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **'' J'ai souvent connu ce qu'était être à terre,**

 **Ce sentiment de se faire transpercer par du fer,**

 **De ne voir personne être là pour toi,**

 **Et qui en toi n'ont absolument pas foi.**

 **J'ai su me relever pour mes erreurs et mes fautes,**

 **À apprendre à garder la tête haute,**

 **À continuer de regarder devant soi,**

 **En sachant qu'on était là pour moi.**

 **Je marchais tout droit sans préoccupation,**

 **Et autour de moi je ne faisais pas attention,**

 **J'ai toujours observé,**

 **Mais quelqu'un comme toi je n'avais jamais rencontré.**

 **Je te remercie d'avoir croisé mon chemin,**

 **Et je sais déjà que notre entente n'aura jamais de fin,**

 **Car chez toi ce qui m'a tant plu,**

 **C'est que tu deviennes mon inconnu.''**

 **J'ai longtemps hésité à t'envoyer ce poème que j'ai écrit pour toi, Akashi-kun. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'écris bien, ce serait mentir. Mais je l'ai fait avec mon cœur, alors je suppose que c'est ce qui compte. Passe une bonne fin de journée. »**

Il y avait des rencontres, Kuroko en était certain, qui n'étaient pas là par la simple envie du hasard.

* * *

Et boom bam, le sixième chapitre !

Alors, vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre du point de vue de Kuroko ? Comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne compte pas en faire souvent. Juste quelques fois. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup dans la fiction. ^^

Est-ce que je le poème vous a plu ? J'ai essayé de l'écrire différemment de quand je suis en mode ''auteur négatif que Kuroko et Akashi aiment'', alors j'espère que ça s'est au moins un peu senti. x)

Au début je me suis dis ''je veux faire un poème !''. Puis après je me suis dis que ça allait être trop dur parce que ça devait garder une touche de positivisme et de Kuroko. Puis au final, c'est vraiment allé tout seul. J'ai aimé l'écrire.

Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre !

 **À la prochaine fois pour le septième chapitre…**


	7. Partie 7

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 7**

 **Bonjour ! :) Le chapitre est vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT en avance mais j'ai eu comme une énorme inspiration et une énorme envie d'écriture et… Je l'ai écrit en une journée, tout simplement. Alors c'est un peu comme un cadeau de vous l'offrir avec tant d'avance.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kuroko-Sen-Paille :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et justement, la voici, la réaction d'Akashi ! :3

 **Serpent d'argent :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre du point de vue de Kuroko t'ait plu. Et aussi d'avoir réussi à te faire sourire. :) En espérant que ça soit aussi le cas avec celui-ci !

 **Guest :** Merci à toi. Je suis contente que le changement pour ce chapitre t'ait plu. Et ah, je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas bien saisi la scène où Kagami apparaît. Mais je ne pouvais pas donner de nom car c'était justement ce qui donnait la légère surprise à la scène et ce qui appuyait la réaction inattendue de Kuroko. C'était simplement pour une question de suspens, de mon point de vue, ça aurait été nul si j'avais direct dit que c'était Kagami qui venait changer la donne du match. ^^ J'espère que tu m'auras comprise ! :) Et je suis ravie que le poème et la fin t'aient plu ! Encore merci à toi.

 **Firana :** Je te remercie. :) Je sais moi-même que les chapitres du point de vue de Kuroko ne seront pas forcément les mieux, mais pourtant, je t'assure qu'ils seront nécessaires. Surtout qu'ils seront rares. Ils apporteront certaines explications pour la suite des choses.

 **Ydelarine :** Merci pour cette très gentille review, à nouveau ! Et effectivement, je passe en première. Et ça m'a fait sourire que tu me dises ça car ma rentrée sera en première littéraire, je passe donc mon bac de français cette année. Alors merci pour tes encouragements. :) Et je suis vraiment très très heureuse que ma façon décrire te plaise à ce point. Pourtant tu sais, rien qu'à voir les reviews que tu me laisses, je suis sûre que tu pourrais te débrouiller. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une review et que du coup, ça n'a rien de fondé, mais tu écris bien et ne fais pas de fautes. Alors c'est ce que je pense. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligée de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois, ça ne me gêne pas ! Et aussi, je sais que les chapitres qui contiendront le point de vue de Kuroko ne seront pas les meilleurs. Seulement, comme ils seront rares, ils seront vraiment nécessaires pour la suite et donneront des détails sur certaines choses. Encore merci à toi et bonne fin de vacances !

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde.

\- Tu es trop méchant Akashicchi, je vais tomber en dépression !

Le blond se prit un coup de ballon de basket qui avait été projeté de l'autre bout du terrain par Aomine. Il se releva alors du sol dont il avait été forcé d'aller à la rencontre et ses faux pleurs redoublèrent tandis qu'il se dirigeait en courant vers le garçon qui riait aux éclats. Le rouge leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamins, quand ils le voulaient… Il n'allait quand même pas se transformer en mère de substitution rien que pour eux et leur faire la crèche, si ? Un soupir lui échappa et il reprit son téléphone en main, se plaquant encore plus contre le grillage de ce terrain de street basket pour y reposer tout son poids.

Il y a quelques jours, il avait été plus que surprit. Et franchement, le mot était encore faible. Il adorait l'auteur qu'il suivait et dont il lisait sans relâche pour sa sincérité débordante. Il l'aimait car il savait écrire en lui faisant ressentir toutes sortes de sentiments qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Du moins, pas en lisant simplement. C'est pour tout ça que selon lui, il était le meilleur. Car réussir à hypnotiser rien qu'avec des analyses sur le comportement humain tout en gardant la trame de la vie que menait le personnage principal par rapport à ces textes descriptifs, cela relevait de l'exploit. Un talent pur. Il avait toujours été persuadé que ces ressentis, il ne pouvait les vivre qu'au basket. Que pour pouvoir se sentir en transe dans ce qu'il faisait et se déconnecter de la réalité, il devait avoir un ballon entre ses mains. Et cet auteur, qu'il idolâtrait de plus en plus, était la seule et unique personne à pouvoir le faire se remettre en question et le faire réfléchir. Seulement, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de faire.

Cette chose qu'il n'avait pas réussie, c'était de le faire sourire tendrement. Juste ça. Juste faire en sorte que ses lèvres s'étirent doucement, mais pas trop. Qu'il plisse un tout petit peu ses yeux et qu'ils rayonnent d'une lueur particulière. Que sa tête se penche très légèrement sur le côté et qu'il se laisse aller dans sa chaise de bureau, aucune force physique ne pouvant être présente. Même si cet homme était un Dieu vivant, même s'il écrivait divinement bien, même s'il rêvait de le rencontrer, ce n'était pas lui qui avait été capable de ça.

Kuroko Tetsuya en avait été capable.

Le soir-même que le bleuté avait envoyé le poème qu'il avait rédigé spécialement pour lui, Akashi revenait tranquillement du même terrain de basket où il se trouvait aujourd'hui. Il avait, comme à son habitude, commencé par se débarrasser de sa cravate et entamé ses devoirs. Et une fois qu'il les avait fini, il s'était octroyé une heure de détente et avait joué au shogi, seul. Puis comme si son corps était habitué à cela, encore plus que quand il se réveillait une minute avant que son réveil ne sonne, il avait allumé son ordinateur et avait ouvert la seule page qui se trouvait dans ses favoris pour un accès plus rapide. Bien entendu, facebook. Il s'attendait à ne pas trouver de message. Il avait prévu, comme tous les soirs, de lui dire bonjour et de lui demander comment il se portait. Sauf que justement, cette journée-là, elle n'avait pas été habituelle. L'autre adolescent était imprévisible et arrivait facilement à briser ses habitudes comme de la glace.

Sans avoir encore lu le message, juste en ayant vu un amas de lignes qui formait un poème, il s'était demandé si son inconnu n'avait pas la mémoire courte. Après tout, il l'avait formellement interdit d'en faire des siennes, bien qu'au fond ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé certains jours, et de ne lui offrir ses magnifiques analyses que le week-end. Seulement, ce qui suivait les quelques phrases poétiques ne formait même pas un paragraphe. Et il savait que le bleuté ne se permettrait pas de lui envoyer quelque chose de bâclé. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de méticuleux et qui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Et encore, ce n'était pas qu'une impression…

Puis il avait lu le premier vers. Il avait enchaîné avec le second. Et ensuite un verset. Encore un autre. Et ça s'était tout bêtement glissé sous ses yeux. C'était fluide, beau, simple. _Touchant._

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lisait ses mots, un sourire était apparu. Sauf que cette fois, il avait été différent. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu le voir, mais il l'avait instantanément su. Tetsuya lui avait écrit un poème. Pour lui. Il avait prit son temps pour consciencieusement chercher ses mots, vérifier les rimes, corriger ses fautes. Et comme il l'avait dit, il avait hésité avant de lui envoyer. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction car ça comptait pour lui. Et comprendre ça, lire ça, avait juste réduit le sang d'Akashi en une coulée de lave se répandant au sein de tout son organisme. C'était la première qu'il avait eu autant chaud juste en lisant quelque chose. Et même Aomine pourrait penser que tout ça prenait une tournure érotique. Pourtant, même si cette chaleur lui avait très faiblement tordu les boyaux, il avait eu envie de la revivre. Encore et encore. Comme si c'était un sadomasochiste et qu'il se plaisait à sentir un mal de ventre et une boule lui remonter dans la gorge. Est-ce que son inconnu le rendait doucement fou ? Il n'en savait rien, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Ce poème qui faisait passer beaucoup de sentiments l'avait… Déstabilisé. Au point qu'il n'en trouve plus ses mots.

\- Akashi.

Il releva ses yeux vers Midorima qui venait de s'appuyer à son tour contre le grillage en fer, à ses côtés.

\- Un problème, Shintaro ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

Le capitaine fronça des sourcils et se mit à regarder les trois autres jouer au milieu du terrain. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il vienne lui parler. Après tout, qui était capable de le troubler au point qu'il puisse se déconcentrer ? En temps normal, personne. Alors c'était tout à fait logique que ses amis soient aptes à le remarquer.

\- Peux-tu m'accorder une faveur ?

Ce fut au tour du vert de voir ses sourcils se froncer, arrachant un regard amusé au rouge.

\- Ce ne sera rien de tordu.

\- Encore heureux.

Il retourna dans les notes de son téléphone portable et saisit la première, là où il avait recopié le poème pour le garder sous la main au cas où. Pas du tout parce qu'il avait envie de le relire à certains instants de sa journée. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

\- Lis.

Intrigué par cette requête, il saisit doucement le gadget dernier cri de son ami entre ses doigts non bandés et posta l'écran devant ses yeux. Il réajusta correctement ses lunettes avant sa lecture et se força à bien se concentrer. Akashi le regarda sans rien dire et attendit, tout simplement. Il voulait vraiment avoir son avis. Bien sûr avoir le sien était quelque chose de mieux pour lui. Il se voyait mal montrer ce message aux trois autres. Aomine lui dirait directement que si c'était une fille qui lui avait envoyé, il pourrait l'avoir dans la poche sans problème. Kise aurait sûrement trouvé ça émouvant et aurait voulu le garder en souvenir. Et pour peut-être même le remontrer au bronzé et lui dire d'en prendre de la graine. Quant à Atsushi… Et bien, il restait lui, alors il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Mais le rouge le voyait très bien dire « C'est beau » d'une manière assez détachée.

\- J'ai fini.

Il reprit son téléphone que le shooter lui tendait et le verrouilla directement pour le plonger de nouveau dans la poche de son survêtement.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je suppose que c'est Kuroko qui t'a envoyé ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm…

Akahi le vit se mettre à fixer le ciel. Il semblait en véritable réflexion, les yeux perdus au milieu des nuages.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire. Il sait juste très bien dire ce qu'il pense avec un poème. C'est franc et sincère ce qu'il t'a dit. Et je trouve que pour un amateur, il écrit plutôt bien.

\- Je trouve aussi, oui. Tetsuya a du potentiel dans l'écriture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Rien.

\- Hein ?

Il soupira, s'étant attendu à cette réaction de sa part. Il le connaissait vraiment bien, après tout. Et puis, même si ce petit mot venait de lui échapper, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait bien comprit et que c'était une façon de lui demander des précisons.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi dire sur le moment. C'est tout.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé ce message ?

\- Il y a trois jours.

Akashi vit son ami soupirer, comme s'il était un brin désespéré. Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et bien… Tu ne lui as plus du tout reparlé depuis ?

\- Non. J'étais perturbé.

\- Il a dû se sentir mal de ne pas avoir de réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la sienne, c'est lui qui m'a perturbé.

Le superstitieux tourna légèrement la tête pour que son capitaine ne le voit pas agir et, à l'abri de ses yeux scrutateurs, il leva royalement ses yeux au ciel. Il se demandait s'il était vraiment sérieux en disant quelque chose de pareil.

\- Akashi, tu sais très bien qu'il faut que tu lui répondes.

Il grommela un vague ''oui'' entre ses lèvres et décolla enfin son dos de là où il se reposait. Il jeta tour à tour un regard à ses camarades encore en train de faire un genre de petit concours entre eux pour savoir lequel pourrait marquer le plus de paniers jusqu'à en louper un.

\- J'avais dit à mon chauffeur de m'attendre un peu plus loin. Je te laisse leur dire de passer un bon week-end de ma part. Et qu'ils restent ici s'entraîner encore un peu.

\- Bien.

Il partit donc le dos bien droit et marcha d'un pas assuré vers la grande voiture noir, prêt à rentrer chez lui. Il était décidé. Il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Dis, Midorimacchi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Akashicchi et ce Kuroko, ce sont deux idiots, non ?

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et vit de dos son capitaine se faire ouvrir la portière par son chauffeur, s'engouffrant rapidement à l'intérieur où de confortables sièges en cuir l'attendaient.

\- Oui. Deux gros idiots, l'un comme l'autre.

Le blond regarda pensivement la voiture démarrer et une très légère et imperceptible fumée noir s'échapper du pot d'échappement.

\- Enfin, ils te ressemblent, Kise. Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que tu t'en es rendu compte.

Akashi, fixant toujours son téléphone avec une détermination sans faille, haussa un sourcil quand il crut entendre un énorme cri en direction du terrain de basket qu'il venait à présent de quitter alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue. Il devait sans doute rêver, son inconnu devait encore le perturber bien trop pour qu'il puisse être conscient de ce qui l'entourait, ses pensaient totalement focalisées sur lui…

* * *

Est-ce qu'il avait réellement pensé qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant chez lui ? Non, ce devait être une autre personne.

Quand son chauffeur l'avait déposé, il était entré dans la grande demeure où des domestiques l'attendaient à l'entrée pour le débarrasser de sa veste et pour ranger ses chaussures. Encore en tenue de sport et aillant légèrement transpiré d'avoir exercé en ce samedi après-midi, il se dirigea vers la douche, voulant éliminer toute trace de saleté. Une fois fait, il se vêtit d'un polo noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, pour rester détendu mais tout de même classe. Akashi, même en mode maison, restait Akashi. Puis, de cet automatisme légendaire, il s'était engouffré dans sa chambre dans laquelle il se voyait passer de plus en plus de temps et alluma son ordinateur, paré à déployer toute son artillerie de mots pour fusiller le pauvre cœur du joueur de basket.

Sauf qu'une fois sur la page du bleuté et après avoir sélectionné l'option pour envoyer un message, ce fut le vide. L'immense vide. Le néant total.

Akashi grogna légèrement, mécontent de lui, et s'enfonça dans son siège. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésiterait à dire ce qu'il pensait ? Cette réaction ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours été sûr de lui et au cours de ses, maintenant nombreuses, conversations avec le bleuté, il avait toujours été d'une franchise à couper le souffle. Car ses mots étaient absolus, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que oui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se mettait à battre aussi vite ? Pourquoi un espèce de sentiment de culpabilité prenait possession de con corps quand il revoyait les messages que lui avait envoyé Kuroko ces trois derniers jours ?

Repensant aux mots de son ami qui disait qu'il aurait hypothétiquement pu mal le prendre, il relut les messages.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Le poème ne t'a pas plu ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, dis-le moi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il ne t'a pas plu. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis désolé. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour. Nous sommes samedi et cela fait trois jours que tu m'ignores, Akashi-kun. Pourquoi ? »**

Il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord, après tout… Il l'avait peut-être mal prit. Enfin non, ce n'était pas qu'une hypothèse. Il l'avait mal prit. Akashi se sentit encore plus envahi par un sentiment de malaise. Comment est-ce qu'il réagirait si le bleuté ignorait pendant quelques jours les messages qu'il lui enverrait ?

Il avala avec un petit plus de difficulté sa salive et fronça des sourcils. Mal. Il le prendrait affreusement mal. Il détestait plus que tout d'être ignoré quand il parlait, mais si cela était de la part de son inconnu, il n'était pas certain d'être capable de retenir sa colère. Certes, c'était lui qui l'avait fait entrer, de manière assez indirect, dans sa vie. Alors maintenant qu'il était là, il fallait qu'il assume et qu'il ne bouge pas de sa place. Et lui non plus, il ne devait pas bouger de la sienne.

Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement sur les touches de son clavier, avec une aisance et une habitude digne des secrétaires à la plus longue carrière du Japon.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. »**

Voilà, selon lui, c'était parfait. Il entamait la conversation d'une manière totalement neutre et parfaitement platonique. Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, juste le nécessaire. S'il y avait une chose qui ne devait pas se produite, c'était bien que son inconnu puisse lire les remords qui le tenaillaient légèrement en cet instant présent. Neutre. Ferme. Ses émotions devaient être transparentes à ses yeux, telles des fantômes.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ! »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me répondais pas ? »**

Le bleuté aimait y aller du tac au tac. Lui qui comptait justement amener les choses doucement et subtilement, il fallait croire qu'il devrait remettre ça pour plus tard… Est-ce qu'il devait enjoliver la réalité pour paraître moins bête ? Ou niais ? Ou tous les adjectifs possibles de ce genre-là ? Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire et il commençait à s'insulter mentalement d'hésiter ainsi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se fit plus dur. La franchise était ce qui le qualifiait de mieux. Alors il devait faire, même avec son inconnu, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec tous. Il devait accepter sa version sans rechigner et ne pas s'en plaindre. Car il n'y avait tout simplement pas à le faire. Il n'aurait pas tord, quoi qu'il dise.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai médité sur ton poème. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu veux dire que tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant trois jours seulement parce que tu réfléchissais à mon poème ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne prends pas cet air accusateur, Tetsuya. Je ne fais que t'énoncer les faits. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors il ne t'a pas plu. »**

Il soupira face à son ordinateur. Son interlocuteur était très intelligent, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il lui avait prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il était d'ailleurs doté d'une sorte de don qui lui permettait de lire avec une simplicité hors norme les émotions des autres. Même à travers de simples messages sur internet. Seulement, il était horriblement borné. Borné comme personne. Et là, le jeune garçon semblait s'être mit en tête que son poème ne lui avait pas plu. Sauf que depuis le début de cette conversation, il essayait justement de lui faire comprendre le contraire.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je l'ai adoré. N'en doute pas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Si tu l'avais aimé, tu ne m'aurais pas ignoré. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je l'ai fait parce que je l'ai fait, point. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu l'as fait parce que tu n'as pas aimé, point. »**

N'en tenant plus, il soupira bruyamment et écrivit son prochain message à la vitesse de l'éclair, voulant terminer ça au plus vite.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je l'ai fait parce que ton poème m'a perturbé, Tetsuya. Je l'ai tellement aimé que j'avais chaud au point de croire d'avoir de la fièvre. Alors arrête un peu de douter. Si je te dis que j'aime, c'est que j'aime, point à la ligne. »**

Akashi relut ces quelques mots encore une fois, notant que l'autre joueur de basket l'avait bien vu. Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il devrait songer à aller chez l'opticien. Il allait tomber fou, c'était certain. Il faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il se disait dans sa tête lorsqu'il communiquait avec le bleuté. Il forçait ses sentiments à rester à l'intérieur de lui, mais c'était plus fort que sa raison. À chaque fois qu'il mettait un cadenas sur son cœur, c'était comme si Kuroko en avait la clé. Un petit objet en fer avec lequel il ne se lassait pas de jouer. Oui, il jouait avec sa raison. Et ses limites.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es quelqu'un de très sensible, Akashi-kun. »**

Il tiqua directement et fit accourir ses doigts sur les touches.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne suis pas sensible. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Si, tu l'es. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr que non. C'est plutôt toi qui l'es, à m'écrire un poème pareil. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as été perturbé. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et je me permets de te rappeler que ce n'est que de ton entière faute. Ta sensibilité m'a légèrement rendu indécis. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Merci. »**

Il allait finit par s'y faire maintenant, c'était un sentiment assez dérangeant. ''Merci''… Ça pouvait sortir de la bouche de n'importe qui. Ses coéquipiers lui avaient déjà dit, pour des raisons diverses et variées. Son père lui avait déjà dit quand il avait remplit son rôle de fils d'un important dirigeant d'entreprise. Des inconnus l'avaient déjà dit quand il leur avait poliment, bien qu'avec froideur, indiqué le chemin car ils étaient perdus. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit quand, le jour de la fête des mères, il lui avait offert un magnifique bouquet de roses qu'il avait été cherché en s'aventurant dans le jardin des voisins, bien qu'il se soit fait réprimander par son géniteur par la suite. Pour sa mère et ses coéquipiers, il ne disait pas, il ressentait quelque chose lorsque ce petit mot sortait de leurs bouches. Mais un remerciement de la part de Kuroko Tetsuya avait quelque chose de bien plus que ça. Cela vous donnait quelque chose de bien au dessus. Il ne saurait pas mettre de mots dessus, seulement, il aimait cette sensation comme il la détestait. Car en même temps d'être enveloppé de ce doux voile de chaleur, un sentiment gênant s'insinuait en lui, comme si son ventre se tordait. Il ne comprenait pas d'où ça venait. Mais tant que son inconnu était là, cette petite douleur qui grandissait jour après jour ne comptait pas.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **De rien, Tetsuya. »**

Soudain, son attention fut capté par tout autre chose que le nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de l'adolescent. Il cliqua, intrigué, sur le profil du jeune homme et fit une découverte à lui en couper le souffle.

Il était assit, le dos qui semblait de toute évidence être appuyé sur le bas du pied d'un panier de basket, son visage tourné vers l'objectif. Un soleil radieux était présent et un peu plus loin, un ballon de basket reposait au sol et semblait avoir été prit en plein mouvement de rotation, ce qui montrait que ce n'était sûrement pas prévu qu'il soit là.

Kuroko Tetsuya avait changé de photo de profil.

Il était assit de manière à ce que l'on ne voit que son buste et la naissance de son torse. Il portait un petit pull blanc, très fin, qui rendait d'une manière agréable aux yeux d'Akashi son corps angélique. Ses yeux dérivèrent, alors qu'il s'était rapproché inconsciemment de son ordinateur, à son cou. Il était très fin et mince et rendait ses clavicules marquées et creuses absolument gracieuses, comme si elles étaient trop fragiles pour être touchées. Il remonta encore et tomba sur ce qui lui semblait être le plus envoûtant. Une lueur espiègle rayonnait dans ses yeux alors qu'un très léger sourire, si léger qu'Akashi en doutait de sa présence, ornait ses lèvres. Il possédait de petites joues rondes adorables et il constata avec délice que son visage était très enfantin, lui rappelant celui d'un nouveau né. Ses mèches de cheveux bleues retombaient avec finesse sur son visage, encadrant et fignolant le tableau avec perfection. Un chef d'œuvre digne des plus grands peintres. Encore plus beau que ceux qui habitaient la maison des Akashi. Mais c'était connu, ce qui faisait d'une peinture une œuvre d'art parmi les perfections, c'était qu'elle possédait un petit plus. Une touche de couleur et de grâce qui faisait vibrer celui ou celle qui la regardait. Une couleur d'un bleu azur électrisant. Seijuro se sentit plonger dans ses yeux comme s'il plongeait dans le ciel. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi profond, aussi expressif et aussi mystérieux. Tout le visage du garçon, comme son attitude à travers la photo, semblait crier son indifférence et la façade qu'il se construisait. Comme s'il voulait rester neutre et transparent. Mais pour Akashi, il était impossible de disparaître avec des yeux aussi magnifiques. Oui, c'était ça. Et seulement si ce n'était que ça…

Kuroko Tetsuya était vraiment un garçon superbe.

Le capitaine de la génération miracle cligna des yeux quelques fois et se recula précipitamment de son ordinateur en constatant que celui-ci était vraiment juste devant ses yeux, son visage presque collé à lui. Il toucha ses joues comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de se passer et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent quand ses doutes se montrèrent juste.

Il venait de dire que son inconnu était beau. Il venait de le complimenter comme si c'était l'une des septièmes merveilles du Monde. Si le bleu souhaitait même écrire une biographie un jour, avec tout ce qu'il venait de penser et détailler, il pourrait remplir cette tâche sans problème pour lui.

Les sourcils plus que froncés face à cette intrigue, il s'enquit des messages qu'il avait reçu lors… De sa contemplation.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis content que tu sois revenu me parler, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es déjà parti ? »**

Il expira calmement et se massa doucement les tempes. Il ne s'était rien passé. Rien du tout. Il venait juste de faire sa description physique comme tout être humain banal l'aurait fait en le voyant. Quand on voit le physique magnifique de quelqu'un, on l'étudie en détails pour pouvoir tout mémoriser. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait été en train de faire. Tout avait été calculé et rentrait dans ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée. Il avait juste profité de cette nouvelle photo pour pouvoir le faire, c'était tout.

Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées, soudainement interdit. _Physique magnifique_? Il venait vraiment de le dire une nouvelle fois ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ce n'est rien, Tetsuya. Il fallait que je règle quelque chose. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es certain que tout va bien ? »**

Il devait se ressaisir. Ne penser à rien. Il devait se dire qu'il parlait à un fantôme et qu'en conséquence, il n'avait pas d'yeux bleus. Et encore moins de visage. Et de corps.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais très bien. Je compte aller bientôt me détendre. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'offrir une de tes analyses maintenant ? »**

Il souffla et se gifla mentalement. Il avait l'obligation de paraître naturel et de parler comme à son habitude. Si son inconnu le remarquait et le coinçait, il le connaissait maintenant, il ne le lâcherait pas.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est d'accord. Seulement si tu me fais une promesse. »**

Il haussa des sourcils et regarda son écran avec intérêt. Une promesse, hein ?…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Laquelle ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **D'accepter ce que je te demanderai une fois que je t'aurais envoyé l'analyse. »**

Le rouge posa ses deux coudes sur son bureau et plaça son menton entre ses deux mains, ressemblant de plus en plus à un agent marketing réfléchissant à une proposition capitale. Il avait cependant vraiment envie de monter à cheval. Il avait besoin de s'évader un peu et de se vider la tête de tout ce qu'il avait pensé auparavant. Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait forcé, de toute façon. Personne ne le faisait.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est d'accord. Juste pour cette fois, cependant. »**

Akashi haussa des épaules, à moitié amusé. Comme s'il allait le laisser tout lui ordonner. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Le seul qui avait le droit de donner des ordres, c'était lui-même. Il posa une main sur son front en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver aujourd'hui. S'il se mettait à parler comme Aomine maintenant, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant…

Pourtant, il restait tout de même effroyablement frustré. Il essayait de se forcer à rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et sur la prochaine analyse qu'il allait recevoir, mais c'était dur. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sabtête et il ne savait pas à laquelle il devait répondre en premier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le remarquait, disons physiquement, que maintenant ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas été intrigué dès le premier jour où il avait vu sa photo de profil ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi le trouvait-il beau ? Certes, cette question sonnait étrange à ses oreilles. Il avait déjà dit à Kise et Midorima qu'il le trouvait beau. Car à l'époque, c'était ce qu'il avait vaguement constaté. Seulement, là, il ne l'avait pas trouvé beau. Il n'avait juste plus trouvé assez d'adjectifs pour qualifier sa… Beauté. Mais cela le gênait-il autant de l'admettre ? Il y avait des tas de personnes qu'il trouvait belles et il réussissait parfaitement à l'assumer. Kise était un mannequin qui commençait à se faire une place dans ce monde-là et était donc doté d'un physique attrayant en plus d'un visage rayonnant. Aomine était un bel homme à l'état brute, et bien que cela déplaise au rouge de l'avouer, son caractère jouait beaucoup en sa faveur là-dessus. Murasakibara, bien que sa taille elle, ne soit pas forcément un atout, ses longs cheveux violets et son air fatigué le rendait assez mignon et rendait le tout fragile, lui procurant un charme que personne d'autre ne possédait. Et Midorima lui, était tout aussi beau que cette belle troupe, ses lunettes lui donnant un côté irrésistible, s'ajoutant à son physique plus qu'avantageux.

Ils étaient tous beaux et il l'admettait parfaitement. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de dormir. Ce n'était pas non plus la révélation du siècle. Kuroko Tetsuya était également magnifique. Mais rien que d'y penser à nouveau, rien que de revoir ses yeux s'infiltrer dans son esprit, son corps et son cœur bouillonnaient. Est-ce que c'était parce que c'était justement son inconnu, que ça lui faisait cet effet-là ? Est-ce que c'était bon signe, de ressentir ça ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Comment s'en débarrasser ? Toutes ces questions l'énervaient. Il voulait respirer au moins deux minutes. Déjà qu'il ne le pouvait pas lorsqu'il était avec ses coéquipiers, alors s'il n'en était plus capable maintenant seul…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **'' Je n'en peux plus. Faire parti de cette génération me dégoûte. J'ai le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place. Comme si j'étais né à la mauvaise époque. J'aurai aimé être né dans l'ère où les meurtres n'existaient pas. Ou il n'y avait pas de place pour les viols ou autres agressions sexuelles. Là où le harcelement n'avait pas encore été inventé par tous ces adolescents idiots ne cherchant qu'à faire le mal autour d'eux pour se sentir exister. Une époque où l'on pouvait respirer l'air qui nous entoure sans que l'on se dise : ''Oui, quelque part, un pédophile partage le même air que moi''. Et peut-être même que dans le futur, ce pédophile prendra une petite fille que je connais comme proie. La paranoïa nous ronge vite dans un monde aussi pourrit et sale. Mais la saleté ne part jamais sans que l'on ne l'essuie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je suis aussi pourri et sale que ce monde. Car moi-même, je suis conscient de tout ça, mais je n'agis pas. J'aimerai remonter le temps. Les guerres, le cannibalisme, le racisme, les meurtres… Non. Laissez tomber. Je n'aurai jamais dû être né. Il n'y a aucune période propice de l'histoire pour l'être.''**

 **Déprimant, dur, extrêmement négatif… Mais réaliste. J'aurai des tas de choses à redire face à cet extrait. Des tas de choses pour le contredire. Pour cela, la chose la plus simple, ce serait de lui montrer toutes les belles choses que nous offre la vie. Juste un petit peu. Juste qu'il voit ou touche le bonheur de ses doigts d'écrivain. Qu'il connaisse l'amitié, la sincérité, l'amour, la joie, la complicité… Qu'il entende le rire des autres comme une douce mélodie. Il n'y a pas plus cliché sur le monde, sur ce bonheur là. Pourtant, c'est ce qui existe de plus beau, selon moi. Les actes simples des autres sont ce qui nous procure une multitudes de ressentis complexes en nous. Ce genre de sentiments qui nous tombent dessus mais que l'on ne saurait expliquer. Pourtant, même en te le réécrivant pour cette analyse, Akashi-kun, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Car c'est vrai que si pendant quelques minutes, nous mettons toute cette joie quotidienne que nous connaissons de côté, on se rend compte que le malheur est réellement présent pour certains. Et c'est horrible de ne pouvoir rien faire. De se dire que oui, dans ce pays, il y a la guerre. De l'entendre et l'entendre encore et encore aux journaux télévisés. Pour ne rien faire. Juste écouter et regarder en compatissant. Alors quand il dit que la saleté ne part jamais si on ne l'essuie pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander qui aura, un jour, le courage de s'acheter un balai pour nettoyer tout ça. »**

Les questions d'Akashi s'envolèrent et un mince sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres roses. Détendu, mais l'air morose en repensant à ce texte si fataliste et déprimant, il reposa ses doigts sur son clavier. Le cliquetis qu'engendrait les touches ne lui avait jamais autant parut léger.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu m'as parfaitement détendu. Cela n'empêche que je compte quand même sortir. Au revoir, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Attends ! »**

Le rouge grogna alors qu'il avait déjà dirigé toute sa force dans ses bras qui étaient posés contres les accoudoirs de sa chaise, prêt à se relever pour s'adonner à une de ses passions qui qui était secrète au bleuté.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quoi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as une promesse à tenir. »**

Il soupira et se rassit confortablement dans son siège, attendant la sentence de l'autre. Il lui avait déjà promit, de toute manière. Et quoi que ce soit, il n'avait qu'une parole.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai aussi quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer avant. »**

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et mit plus de concentration dans cette soudaine conversation qui prenait un autre tournant. Une annonce ? Intéressant…

* * *

Euh… Je m'en pensais pas capable. Sans mon petit blabla d'intro de chapitre et de fin, ce chapitre fait 5 532 mots. x) Généralement, je tourne autour de 3 500 et 4 500 mots. Ni plus ni moins. Alors là… Je me suis dépassée !

Bon franchement, je ne voudrais pas vous dire d'y prendre goût car je ne sais pas, ça s'est fait comme ça et j'en avais envie. Il faut croire que j'étais assez inspirée aha.

J'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plus et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant dans son avancée ! :)

 **La suite dans le huitième chapitre…**


	8. Partie 8

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 8**

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et que ça ne vous a pas trop déprimé de reprendre les cours. :) Je sais que j'ai ajouté pas mal de suspens avec la fin du précédent chapitre aha, désolée. Moi, sadique ? Je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler.**

 **En attendant, je vous sors ce chapitre huit où vous y ferez quelques découvertes !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sazawen :** Merciii de ta review ! Ah et d'ailleurs, je ferai des chapitres plus long quand TU en feras des plus longs. Non, c'est pas du tout du chantage… Et de rien pour la fin de chapitre horrible, c'est cadeau ! Aha et désolé, il y aura pas d'AoKise dans ma fanfic. Ou peut-être que si… Ou non… Ou si… Va savoir… :) Et pour ce qui est de Midorima, le fait qu'il ne soit pas plus étonné, c'est fait exprès, je m'en resservirais d'une certaine manière pour plus tard. Mais beaucoup plus tard, donc je me tais.

 **Luna Heydhysh :** C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et voici la suite.

 **Firana :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Et oui aha je suis en mode sadique, désolée. x)

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Merci à toi. Et oui, Akashi est un boulet des relations humaines aha. Et cadeau, c'est la suite, comme ça je mets fin à tout ce suspens !

 **Serpent d'argent :** Merci beaucoup !

 **rflexion :** Merci, je suis contente que tu sois amoureuse de ce que je fais aha. Je n'ai pas prit six mois pour écrire la suite mais j'ai prit mon temps quand même (bon ok une semaine…). Alors j'espère que tu le trouveras bien !

 **neko :** Merci ! Et oui, c'est vrai qu'Akashi ne pense même pas à mettre de photo. Qui sait s'il le fera un jour…:3 (PS : j'ai mal écrit ton pseudo sinon il ne passe pas)

 **Lixial :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Aha. x) Tu m'as fait rire. C'est vrai que j'ai posté super vite, il me semble même que j'ai posté deux ou trois chapitres en une semaine. J'étais en mode boostée, je sais pas trop comment j'ai fait. Et je suis contente que le chapitre du point de vue de Kuroko t'ait plu ! Et ouiiii, trop de cuteness en lui. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un Kuroko dans la vraie vie…

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Akashi attrapa la balle que Midorima lui lança avec une précision et une force parfaite. Une fois ses mains bien cramponnées à celle-ci, tous les muscles de ses mollets se tendirent et il fit une plus grande pression sur ses jambes pour s'élancer au pas de course, tout droit vers le panier, alors qu'il était encore à l'autre bout du terrain. Il comptait montrer à ses adversaires qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer de lui pour sa taille disons, plus restreinte à la leur. Quand il avait entendu un des joueurs se moquer de lui en disant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville d'Aomine, qu'il n'était pas capable de dunker, il avait trouvé que les garçons formant cette équipe avaient peut-être un peu trop dépassé les limites. Les limites que le capitaine de Teiko avait fixé à tous ses ennemis et qu'ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte franchir. Arrivé au milieu du terrain, le joueur de l'équipe adverse qu'il considérait comme leur as lui barra le chemin. Celui qui s'était moqué de lui. Et dans son absolutisme fatal, il le mit à terre en quelques coups de dribbles. Impuissant et au sol, il vit avec horreur le rouge courir à toute allure vers le panier. Les autres joueurs n'eurent même pas le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur. À quelques centimètres du panier, il appuya fortement su sa jambe droite et son corps se décolla gracieusement du sol. Les doigts comme collés au ballon, il mit seulement la moitié de sa force dans son bras et fit rentrer le ballon à travers l'arceau, un très léger sourire ironique aux lèvres.

La balle retomba en un bruit sourd au sol alors que tous les spectateurs n'en croyaient tout simplement pas leurs yeux. Akashi Seijuro, le capitaine de la génération miracle, venait de traverser le terrain à toute allure alors qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes, pour seulement achever durement son adversaire.

150 – 3.

Avec la foule qui était maintenant en délire, l'arbitre siffla la fin du match et tous les joueurs de l'équipe gagnante soupirèrent, transpirant. Ils gagnaient facilement et avec une large avance, certes, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils se dépensaient quand même pour marquer tous ces paniers. Les joueurs commencèrent à se mettre en rang et on pouvait clairement voir qui étaient les perdants et les gagnants. Ceux qui pleuraient, ceux qui étaient… Indifférents.

Akashi s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main et regarda le tableau des scores, satisfait de leur victoire s'affichant comme un nouveau trophée à leur palmarès. Il marcha de quelques pas pour pouvoir faire le salut avec les autres membres, quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Le capitaine, en plus d'être le joueur le plus fort de l'autre équipe, était encore à terre, les yeux écarquillés alors que des larmes refusaient de sortir et lui, de se montrer ainsi.

\- Alors, je ne sais pas faire de dunks ?

Akashi lui sortit cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une sans le moindre brin d'amusant dans la voix. Il faisait simplement une constatation. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu m'achever ?

Le rouge reprit sa marche et haussa de la voix pour permettre à l'autre adolescent de bien entendre distinctement ce qu'il tenait à lui dire.

\- Le but du basket est de marquer des points. Alors tant que je peux en marquer, j'en marquerai, c'est tout ce qu'i dire.

Il se positionna au côté de Kise qui souriait béatement, tout excité de leur victoire, et vit du coin de l'œil l'autre capitaine se positionner, la tête basse, avec ses autres coéquipiers qui n'en menaient pas large non plus. Une fois les politesses passées et les félicitations de leur entraîneur et des joueurs sur le banc de touche, la génération miracle au grand complet se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte maintenant : prendre une douche et rentrer chez eux.

Akashi ouvrit le casier qu'il s'était approprié avant le match dans ces vestiaires et s'enquit d'une serviette qu'il posa sur un des bancs derrière lui.

\- On peut dire que tu étais en forme aujourd'hui, Akashicchi !

\- Pas particulièrement.

\- Ouais, c'était plutôt que ce dernier panier lui a permit de militer en faveur de l'association ''les petits vous emmerdent''.

Bien entendu, Aomine se prit un regard noir de la personne concernée par cette fausse organisation. Est-ce qu'il allait encore devoir le réprimander ? Non, après tout, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était de bonne humeur. Même plus que ça, il était excité. Alors engueuler le bronzé pour les prochains jours à venir ne faisait pas parti de ses priorités.

Il se baissa doucement pour défaire les lacets de ses baskets et les retirer, ce qui lui permettrait d'enlever au passage ses chaussettes.

\- Aka-chin, tu as l'air joyeux.

\- Mais je le suis, Atsushi.

Le shooter aux cheveux verts haussa des sourcils. Son capitaine était vraiment incroyable. Ses humeurs variaient vraiment très rapidement si bien que l'on ne pouvait jamais savoir dans quel état on pourrait le retrouver le lendemain. Le week-end dernier encore, il semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur dû à la perturbation qu'avait causé le poème de ce fameux Kuroko chez lui. Et aujourd'hui, il paraissait tout à fait heureux. C'était bel et bien le mot. Leur ami avait vraiment l'air très satisfait. Mais de qui ou de quoi ?

\- Akashi ?

\- Qu'y a t-il, Shintaro ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le rouge s'amusa de cette question qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre souvent dans la bouche de ses amis, depuis qu'il côtoyait son inconnu.

\- En effet.

C'est sur cette réponse énigmatique qui fit soupirer les autres qu'il passa son maillot de numéro quatre par dessus sa tête, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. Il se rappelait encore sa conversation avec Tetsuya, la semaine passée. Il l'avait retenu alors qu'il comptait partir pratiquer une activité qu'il aimait tout particulièrement sous le prétexte de lui parler de cette fameuse promesse. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça. Car après tout, il lui avait aussi apprit qu'il avait une annonce à lui faire. Et là-dessus, Akashi s'était posé beaucoup de questions. Après tout, qu'est-ce que le bleuté pouvait bien lui annoncer ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose en particulier. Dans tous les cas, si cela venait de sa part, ça allait forcément être quelque chose d'assez important. Tout ce qu'il lui disait était, d'une certaine manière, doté d'une certaine importance. Il buvait ses mots comme il le ferait avec une bonne tasse de thé à la cerise. Mais une annonce, c'était quelque chose d'imprévu et de nouveau. C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait pu retenir parfaitement son attention, ce jour-là. Si ça n'avait pas été important, il lui aurait dit directement, sans plus de manières. Alors il l'avait en quelque sorte préparé à ce qu'il apprenne une assez grande nouvelle.

Et quelle nouvelle.

Quand le bleuté lui avait dit, il avait tout simplement cru halluciner. Il avait dû relire au moins une bonne dizaine de fois son dernier message qui lui expliquait les détails pour leur rencontre. Mais ça lui paraissait tout de même irréel. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à faire ça et à organiser quelque chose de ce genre. De toute prévoir, en passant du lieu jusqu'à l'heure. Un enchaînement de questions s'étaient déferlées dans son esprit. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'était levé de sa chaise de bureau et avait en quelques pas rejoint son lit qui, plus haut au-dessus de ce dernier, était enfoncé un calendrier dans le mur à l'aide d'une punaise de couleur rouge vif. S'armant d'un stylo, il avait fixé de ses yeux brillants la petit case du jour-J et y avait inscrit l'événement, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait pas et que la date tournerait en boucle dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit. Il était sûr d'une chose : peu importe comment cela se passerait et ce qu'il y découvrirait, ce serait un jour unique au cours de sa vie et dont il se souviendrait certainement pour toujours.

\- Oi, Akashi, tu veux juste pas cracher le morceau ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en souviennes, Daiki.

\- Me prends pas pour un demeuré.

Désormais en caleçon, il se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Vous rappelez-vous de l'écrivain que j'admire ?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête en signe d'acquiescement, voulant mettre fin au suspens que leur capitaine s'amusait grandement à faire croître. Il avait envie de les rendre impatient et il fallait croire que cela marchait plutôt bien.

\- Et bien c'est…

\- Oh, c'est trop bien Akashicchi, vous avez arrêté d'être bête !

Il haussa des sourcils tandis que le blond se prenait une claque derrière la tête de la part de Midorima. Le basané grogna vaguement alors que Murasakibara n'était pas vraiment certain de comprendre. Bien que passablement irrité, le rouge décida de prendre un ton amusé. Quoique légèrement flippant et oppressant. Enfin ça, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Ryota, veux-tu dire que j'ai toujours été bête ?

\- N-non, pas du tout ! Je voulais juste dire que je trouvais ça bien pour vous.

\- Pour nous ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai que le fait que vous vous rencontriez enfin était inattendu ! Je pensais que vous alliez mettre plus de temps.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Malgré son amusement qui était tout de même perceptible, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir. Et surtout, qui était ce ''nous'' ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que tu voulais nous parler ?

\- Explique clairement, Shintaro. De quoi est-ce que je voudrais vous parler et que vous soyez déjà au courant ?

\- Euh… De ta rencontre avec Kuroko.

Akashi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda ses camarades tour à tour qui eux, le fixaient également. Il soupira et secoua de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Je ne vais pas rencontrer Tetsuya.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un regard noir au géant violet qui avait posé cette question de la même manière qu'il demanderait la météo. Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question.

\- Parce que. C'est tout.

Akashi se saisit de son gel douche dans son casier et se retourna à nouveau vers les autres joueurs présents qui attendaient toujours bien sagement que leur ami au caractère plus qu'étrange se décide enfin à arrêter de les faire languir.

\- Je vais rencontrer l'auteur que j'aime tant.

* * *

Il s'affala sur sa chaise et se força à se détendre. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient aux aguets, encore chaud du sport où ils venaient d'être sollicités. Il avait pourtant l'habitude et il était sûr et certain que s'il demandait à ses adversaires, ils ne penseraient pas qu'il était victime de crampes. Il n'était pas le genre de personnes à suer à grosses gouttes lors d'un match. Toutes ses actions et tous ses mouvements étaient encrés en lui comme une vieille habitude et son organisme y répondait docilement. Seulement voilà, après chaque activité sportive, le corps du rouge lui rappelait durement que malgré son envie de toujours se surpasser, il était bien présent. Et il en subissait les conséquences. Il prit donc entre ses doigts la poche de glace que lui avait déposée un petit peu plus tôt un domestique dans sa chambre, peu après son arrivée dans la demeure. Il la posa sur sa cheville et soupira, le froid semblant lui figer tous ses tendons et muscles. Il se força à rester impassible face à la froideur de la poche et appuya sur le bouton de la tour de son ordinateur pour l'allumer.

Il se força à ne plus bouger pour éviter que la petite poche ne bouge et se laissa aller dans ses pensées alors que son ordinateur démarrait lentement.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que les autres fassent cette supposition. Pour lui, cela lui paraissait évident qu'en parlant de l'auteur, ils sauraient instantanément qu'il le rencontrerait au cours d'une séance de dédicaces. En effet, le bleuté lui avait révélé qu'à Tokyo, la ville où il demeurait, une apparition publique de l'auteur se ferait dans une librairie de taille moyenne, sans aucune prétention. C'était la première fois qu'il ferait une activité de ce genre et son inconnu avait tout de suite pensé à lui. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'Akashi su le lieu de vie de l'adolescent. Sa ville natale et de vie quotidienne était donc Tokyo. Au fond, ça le rassurait, de le savoir près de lui. D'une manière indirect certes, mais tout de même. Il ne saurait pas trop l'expliquer mais être loin de lui tout en étant proche était une idée que le satisfaisait. Après tout, Kyoto et Tokyo étaient à une distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre. Des villes proches mais tout de même éloignées. La cohésion parfaite, selon le capitaine. Bien que cela pouvait paraître bizarre.

Alors oui, entre rencontrer Kuroko Tetsuya et son auteur favoris, il y avait une assez grande différence entre les deux. C'était même un cratère, selon lui. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il s'était même, telle une adolescente stupide, imaginé sa rencontre avec l'autre garçon. Son imagination travaillait d'autant plus là-dessus depuis qu'il avait trouvé son physique attrayant. Il avait vu au premier coup d'œil que la photo était de belle qualité et donc, réaliste. Ce chef d'œuvre picturale qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait maintenant était donc similaire à la personne qu'il représentait dans la vraie vie. Ça lui donnait vraiment envie de le rencontrer et d'inspecter chaque recoins de sa peau, voulant trouver au moins une imperfection. Bien qu'il sache que, vraisemblablement, le bleuté n'en avait pas et n'en connaissait même pas la définition avec un aussi joli minois. Il se doutait bien qu'imaginer une rencontre entre eux devait être plus difficile du côté de Kuroko. Il ne connaissait pas son physique et n'était au courant de rien sur ce point-là. Absolument rien. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse encore paraître, il n'avait pas envie de lui dévoiler son corps au travers d'une photo. Il le découvrirait le jour où ils se rencontreraient et c'était tout. Pourquoi ? Pour garder une part de mystère, sans doute. À quoi bon tout dévoiler ? Il fallait laisser venir les choses.

Sauf que _cette_ chose, elle n'allait pas venir de sitôt. Alors oui, pour en revenir à ses amis, seul le mot ''étonnement'' lui venait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils avaient déjà pensé à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Pour eux, c'était donc une certitude que cela allait se produire ? Akashi était pourtant sûr qu'il ne leur parlait pas tant que ça de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le bleuté. Ils ne devaient pas savoir grand-chose à part son amour pour les milkshakes à la vanille, qu'il aimait grandement son auteur préféré, son physique, que Momoi avait eu un coup de cœur pour lui et que c'était un joueur de basket. C'était vraiment peu, comme informations. Alors pourquoi cette pensée leur avait-elle effleuré l'esprit ?

Quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête d'Akashi et il reporta toute son attention sur son pc, réalisant enfin que celui-ci était allumé. Il s'empressa d'aller sur facebook. Geste totalement machinal.

Ses doigts s'apposèrent sur les touches et résonnèrent en une douce mélodie aux oreilles du capitaine.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. »**

Il se trouvait très bête. Il avait même envie de se gifler mentalement, c'était pour dire. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils en discuteraient mais avec tous les événements qui s'étaient passés entre temps et les analyses qui s'étaient enchaînées magnifiquement, cela lui était sorti de la tête. Ce n'était pas faute d'y repenser souvent, pourtant.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour Akashi-kun. Tu vas bien ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais très bien. Et toi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vais bien aussi. »**

Comment devait-il aborder le sujet ? Est-ce que c'était véritablement nécessaire de passer par quatre chemins pour lui faire part de ses questions ? Au final, poser les questions subtilement et directement ne changerait rien. Bien que la première hypothèse serait nettement plus amusante pour le rouge.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Nous allons parler d'un sujet que j'avais vraiment envie d'aborder avec toi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **De basketball. »**

Voilà, le sujet était maintenant lancé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'autre allait réagir mais après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il le prenne mal. C'était un thème qu'il était censé aimer.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vois. »**

Il arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est tout ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Comment ça ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et bien j'aurais pensé que tu serais un plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'en parler. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. »**

Aucune raison d'être heureux à l'idée de parler d'une passion ? Le rouge était pourtant persuadé que l'autre garçon était du genre imbécile heureux là-dessus; un amour sans limite pour ce sport et surtout, prêt à tout et à ne jamais baisser les bras.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tes récentes victoires ne te donnent pas envie de te réjouir ? »**

C'est en relisant sa question une deuxième qu'il comprit. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il pensait ça depuis le début, mais pour lui, cela était resté une certitude encrée dans son esprit. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Cela fait longtemps maintenant que je n'ai pas gagné un match de basket, Akashi-kun. »**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes, ne comprenant pas. Oui, depuis qu'il avait su que Kuroko était un joueur de basket, il avait été persuadé d'une chose. Et cette chose, c'était que son inconnu était un excellent joueur de basket. Avec des qualités et des aptitudes bien à lui. Il n'avait eu aucune confirmation de cela et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de basket, se contentant de sujets beaucoup plus lambda couplés à leurs analyses et discussions. Mais même quand il regardait sa photo de profil, il avait le sentiment de ressentir quelque chose. Il n'avait pas l'air musclé, pas l'air extrêmement endurant, et tout son corps pouvait crier, d'une certaine manière, la faiblesse. Seulement, Akashi avait ressenti quelque chose. Même si c'était différent de lui et des autres membres de la génération miracle, le bleuté possédait une force. C'est ce qu'il ressentait également quand ses yeux se plongeaient dans les siens. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une photo et il ne l'avait jamais vu jouer.

Alors quoi, Kuroko Tetsuya était quelqu'un de banal et d'inutile sur un terrain ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quel genre de basket joues-tu ? »**

Non. Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible pour lui. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas dans cette histoire et dont il n'était pas informé.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est une question un peu vague, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Hm. Es-tu plus du genre endurant, à sauter haut, à avoir un lancer particulier et propre à toi, etc ? Il y a des tas de possibilités. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Rien de tout ça. »**

Mais alors…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Être une ombre sur le terrain. »**

Une ombre ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je te posais cette question sérieusement Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je t'y ai répondu de la même manière. »**

Le rouge soupira. Il ne plaisantait pas ? Une ombre, dans ce cas… Ça ne l'avançait à rien du tout.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Explique-toi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'expliquer, tu sais… Je n'ai aucune présence. Je pratique ce sport depuis que je suis enfant et pourtant, je n'ai aucune aura. Rien n'émane de moi. Mais grâce à mon ami d'enfance, nous avons fait de ça ma force. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné et j'ai apprit très vite à analyser et diriger le regard de mes adversaires. Et tout ça combiné à mon manque de présence naturel, ça me permet de disparaître du terrain et de récupérer et rediriger la trajectoire de la balle à ma guise. C'est de là qu'est né l'idée de l'ombre et de la lumière. Mais une ombre à besoin de quelqu'un qui se voit beaucoup plus qu'elle pour exister. Mon ami d'enfance, Ogiwara-kun, a déménagé et j'ai continué de jouer au basket au collège. Mais malheureusement, mes coéquipiers ne sont pas motivés et ne possèdent pas assez de force. Ils ne peuvent pas attraper mes passes. J'ai effectivement un atout et le fait d'être un joueur fantôme n'est peut-être pas ordinaire. Mais quand personne n'est là pour être ma lumière, je le deviens. »**

Bouche-bée. Akashi restait complètement interdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il savait que l'autre garçon était quelqu'un d'incroyable, il avait senti depuis le début qu'il possédait une carte maîtresse hors du commun avec lui. Qu'il était tout simplement unique. Alors c'était ça… C'était ça qu'il ressentait toujours quand il regardait ses photos. Quelque chose le dérangeait et il venait, avec ses explications, de mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'avait aucune présence. Aucun attrait. Aucune force apparente. Mais c'était justement ça, _sa_ force à lui.

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Magnifique. C'était parfait.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Si tu n'as pas de lumière, rejoins mon équipe de basket dans mon lycée. Je serai la tienne. »**

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de dire ça mais cette proposition était venue d'elle-même. Cela lui semblait même assez évident. Le garçon transparent recherchait donc quelqu'un de fort et puissant pour pouvoir évoluer dans son mode de jeu unique ? Et bien, il venait de trouver celui qui correspondait parfaitement bien à ses critères.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun, mais je dois refuser. M'imaginer jouer avec toi me paraît très excitant. J'espère pouvoir le faire un jour. Mais j'ai une autre idée en tête pour nous, bien plus excitante. »**

Un refus pour quelque chose de mieux que ça ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quelle est cette idée ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Jouer l'un contre l'autre durant un match. L'année prochaine, je vais au lycée Seirin avec ma nouvelle lumière. On participera aux championnats, j'en suis sûr. Alors comme je suppose que tu y seras aussi, on se rencontrera durant un face à face. Qu'en penses-tu ? »**

Une lueur sauvage et joueuse traversa les yeux du capitaine de la génération des miracles. Tetsuya et lui. L'un contre l'autre. Pour la victoire.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ce serait le plus beau des défis. »**

Le rouge ne savait encore pas grand-chose de cette technique et surtout, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en vrai. Il ne l'avait jamais observé à l'œuvre. Et une chose était sûre, ça devait être très dangereux. Mais c'est ce qui était excitant pour lui. Il n'avait jamais perdu et ne perdrait jamais. Jouer contre son inconnu ne changerait pas la donne. Seulement, ce serait un match des plus intéressants. Surtout que si l'autre avait trouvé une lumière, cela voulait dire qu'il était assez fort pour mériter cette place. Encore plus intéressant.

Lui et son équipe vivait et connaissait un sentiment commun ces derniers temps; l'ennui des matchs. Alors oui, il voyait en ce joueur fantôme l'adversaire parfait. L'adversaire contre lequel il fallait gagner à tout prix. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Hier, il a plu. Il pleuvait tellement fort que l'eau est passée sous ma porte. L'averse était si énorme et violente que la connexion internet ne passait plus chez moi. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que j'étais en capacité de faire : m'asseoir sur le rebord de la** **fenêtre** **de ma chambre et attendre en laissant l'eau me mouiller dans mon intégralité. Tout mon corps. Jusqu'à user tous mes vêtements et mon être. Quand les jours sont pluvieux, cela nous rappelle désespérément notre tristesse. Et notre solitude. Pourtant, j'ai vu un couple passer dans la rue. La femme était en robe et elle n'avait pas froid. L'homme était en tee-shirt et il ne se plaignait pas. Ils devaient être gelés mais malgré tout, ils riaient aux éclats en** **tournoyant sur eux-même. Il m'avait semblé qu'ils criaient leur bonheur. Quand il pleut, le ciel est gris et nous avons froid. On se sent sale et seul. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils riaient ? Ne pas être seul n'a jamais combattu la pluie et la solitude qu'elle amène. Et c'est en les voyant disparaître lentement au coin de la rue qu'il me semblait me noyer au travers des larmes du ciel.''**

 **Ce passage m'a totalement déprimé. Je m'en souviens très bien, quand je l'ai lu. Précisément ce jour-là, il pleuvait chez moi et je continuais ma lecture, seul dans mon lit. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus déprimant. Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait exprès ? Je n'en sais rien. Surtout que je suis loin d'être seul ou triste. Je suis peut-être bête, mais je crois que je suis triste pour l'auteur. Je sais très bien que l'histoire de ce livre raconte celle du personnage principal qui a une vie très compliquée et dure, mais j'ai l'impression que derrière tous ses écrits, l'auteur nous crie que c'est ce qu'il vit. Ça me paraît tellement réaliste, tout ces sentiments… J'espère que je me fais des idées et qu'il ne se rattache pas au personnage principal. Mais pour écrire des choses aussi moroses, il faut l'être soi-même, c'est assez évident. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la pluie. J'adore ce temps. J'ai toujours détesté la chaleur et le soleil. Je suis peut-être étrange mais c'est quand il fait aussi beau que je me sens seul. Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui sur un point. Quand il pleut, il m'arrive d'avoir chaud. Car la personne avec qui l'on est peut nous réchauffer le cœur, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »**

Akashi ferma ses yeux quelques secondes et respira calmement. Il était d'accord avec son inconnu. De plus, lui aussi adorait la pluie. Pourtant…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai jamais eu chaud sous la pluie. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je te ferais connaître ça alors. »**

Et il l'espérait bien. De toute manière, il n'en doutait même pas. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il expérimentait toutes sortes de nouveaux sentiments. Et même si c'était très difficile pour lui de l'admettre à soi, il adorait ça. C'était complètement magique.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun, je dois te laisser pour aller aider ma mère. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée. On se reparlera un peu demain, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **D'accord. Comme ça, nous parlerons des détails de la séance de dédicaces. »**

Akashi sourit et ferma la page facebook, ne s'embêtant pas à répondre au dernier message de l'autre garçon.

Samedi prochain, il rencontrerait l'auteur qu'il avait toujours rêvé de connaître. Tout se déroulait comme il le voulait toujours.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre s'arrête ici ! Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Perso j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'en suis satisfaite, donc on va supposer que c'est le principal.

Donc vous l'aurez comprit, la fameuse annonce de Kuroko à Akashi, c'était que l'auteur qu'ils adorent ferait une séance de dédicace à Tokyo, dans la ville de Tetsu ! Vous vous y attendiez ou pas du tout ?

Bon, c'est sans surprise que je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera dédié à cette rencontre ! :D J'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire, ça me trotte dans la tête depuis super longtemps. Je sais pas encore vraiment comment je vais organiser tout ça mais il risque très certainement d'être long, le neuvième chapitre. Et aussi, vous ne savez toujours pas ce qu'Akahsi a dû accepter quand Kuroko le lui avait demandé dans le précédent chapitre… Bon ok j'arrête le sadisme ici aha.

 **À plus tard pour voir la suite des événements…**


	9. Partie 9

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 9**

 **Bonjour ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous êtes prêts à lire ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je préfère le préciser, mais le rythme que je vais adopter pour cette fiction, c'est un chapitre tous les dimanches (voir le samedi si je suis vraiment à fond).**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse avec quelques questions… Est-ce que ce sera enfin la rencontre Akashi/Kuroko ? Comment est l'auteur ? Akashi et lui s'entendront-ils bien ? En tout cas, pour répondre à ces questions, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est jusque-là le plus long que j'ai fait.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Firana :** Merci beaucoup du compliment. :) Et bien, tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, héhé…

 **Sazawen :** Merciiiii à toi ! Et j'aime jouer avec tes sentiments, je suis cruelle et sans pitié… Et je ne cracherai pas le morceau, tu verras bien s'il y aura de l'AoKise. xD

 **nekoko50 :** Merci ! Aha, bah je suis contente que le suspens ce soit bien fait ressentir ! :p Pour ce qui est de la rencontre, je te laisse découvrir ça juste en dessous.

 **rflexion amical :** Merci beaucoup. Et de rien, c'est normal que je réponde aux reviews qu'on me laisse. Je te remercie des compliments et pour mon autre fiction, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster la suite, demain si j'arrive à finir ou dans la semaine. :)

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je pense que la blanche serait plus adéquate.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je trouve que la bleue serait très bien aussi.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tout dépend des goûts. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Cela dépend du teint de la personne également, Akashi-kun.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne pense même pas que tu es subtile en essayant d'avoir des informations sur mon physique.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Dommage que je ne sois pas un fantôme dans ce que j'écris quand j'essaie de te duper...»**

Akashi haussa des sourcils, complètement moqueur envers son inconnu. Il déboutonna sa chemise d'un blanc angélique qui reposait sur son lit. Comme tous ses vêtements, des domestiques devaient l'avoir repassé et soigneusement déposé dans son dressing. Ce qui expliquait que quand le rouge l'avait déposé sur son lit, elle avait gardé cet état absolument impeccable. Il n'y avait aucun plis et pas un seul froissement de présent sur le tissus. Il passa doucement et souplement un bras dans une des manches et entreprit ensuite de faire le même geste avec la seconde. Une fois la totalité du vêtement enfilé et collé à son corps, il commença à le boutonner en partant du haut, tout en laissant le premier ouvert pour être plus décontracté.

Une fois le dernier boutonné, il attrapa les pans de sa chemise et tira d'un coup sec, finissant de lisser le vêtement qui était bien entendu de haute qualité. Il s'inspecta minutieusement dans le seul miroir présent dans la chambre austère et sombre et se jaugea d'un regard appréciateur. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son siège et prit enfin la peine, après tout cet habillage et cette inspection, de répondre à l'autre adolescent.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Personne n'est capable de me duper, Tetsuya.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je compte m'entraîner.»**

Oh, il voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien il attendrait donc avec impatience le jour où le garçon le défierait d'une certaine manière. Il pensait vraiment être capable de l'avoir lui, Akashi Seijuro, à son propre jeu ? Une perspective amusante, sans l'ombre d'un doute, oui. Cela se voyait, selon lui, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore sa capacité à parfaitement bien observer et à prédire les mouvements de ses ennemis. Même si il devait bien avouer que prédire ce que ferait le joueur fantôme, sur le plan émotionnel, était quelque chose d'assez compliqué. Il pouvait très bien penser qu'il ferait telle ou telle chose pour que dans la minute qui suive, il lui prouve le contraire en faisant l'inverse de ce qu'il avait pensé qu'il ferait. Un vrai casse-tête.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Au fait, Akashi-kun, quelle chemise as-tu choisi de mettre ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **La blanche. »**

Le capitaine de la génération miracle parlait avec le bleuté depuis le début de la journée. C'était bien la première fois, par ailleurs. Généralement, le samedi, ils étaient plus du genre à parler en fin d'après-midi. Et encore, il y avait des jours où ils ne parlaient que le dimanche. Mais aujourd'hui était en quelque sorte une exception à la règle. À événement spécial, horaires spéciaux.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis sûr que cela te va à ravir. Il te trouvera très élégant.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je le suis en toutes circonstances.»**

Aujourd'hui, c'était plus qu'un jour particulier pour lui. C'était un peu _le_ jour au cours de sa vie. Un jour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'exister. Oui, il allait rencontrer son auteur préféré. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'il y songeait ! Et encore cela lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir rêvé un jour. Depuis que Kuroko lui en avait parlé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accorder une petite place dans sa tête à cette future rencontre, se le rappelant tous les jours. Jusqu'au jour final qui venait d'arriver. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer lors de cette séance de dédicaces. Après tout, ce n'était que ça. Il lui tendrait son livre préféré après lui avoir dit bonjour et dit à quel point il l'admirait. L'écrivain lui prendrait des mains en le remerciant chaleureusement et lui ferait une signature qu'il aura répété une bonne vingtaine de fois dans la journée. Puis il fermerait le livre et le lui rendrait, clôturant en même temps leur rencontre. Ce serait bref et il pourrait dire tellement peu de choses qu'il en serait certainement frustré de ne pas avoir pu tout dire. Mais bon, quelle était sa frustration à côté de ce sentiment d'accomplissement de rencontrer une personne que l'on admire ? Après tout, Kuroko réagirait de la même manière…

\- Tetsuya !

Il fronça des sourcils en se rappelant un élément important. Très important, au point même d'être capital.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quand y vas-tu ?»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'y vais en fin d'après-midi.»**

Le capitaine se détendit quelque peu mais ne put faire disparaître le nœud qui était présent dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Du soulagement ? Ou alors peut-être… De l'appréhension ? Est-ce que s'imaginer rencontrer l'autre garçon le stressait ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **D'accord.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'aurais bien aimé y aller en même temps que toi, Akashi-kun, ça aurait été un lieu parfait pour une première rencontre. Seulement, il est quinze heures et je dois aller à un rendez-vous avec un ami. Je ne pourrais donc y aller que beaucoup plus tard…»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Cela n'a pas d'importance, nous remettrons notre rencontre à plus tard.»**

Il faudrait qu'il y songe sous peu. Qu'il réfléchisse à une date, un lieu, une activité à faire… Quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper et laisser les choses venir à lui. Ils se rencontreraient, c'était plus qu'une certitude et plus qu'inscrit dans leur destin. Même Oha-Asa n'aurait rien à redire là-dessus.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je me demande comment il est.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Comme tous les écrivains.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ça nous décevrait beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Ce serait comme découvrir un super-héros sans aucun pouvoir.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tes comparaisons m'amusent, Akashi-kun.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu vas voir si je vais t'amuser encore longtemps.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'attends que ça.»**

Akashi s'apprêtait encore à répliquer à ce que venait de lui dire son inconnu puisqu'il avait décidé qu'entre eux, les concours de provocations devaient être menés jusqu'au bout, mais deux coups puissants se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Entrez.

Une fois l'autorisation lâchée par le riche héritier, le majordome qui prenait toujours la peine de le conduire où il désirait aller depuis son enfance entra, s'inclinant légèrement au passage pour le remercier.

\- Akashi-sama, nous devrions partir pour ne pas avoir trop de route à faire.

\- Bien. La voiture est prête ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Parfait. Tu peux disposer, j'arrive.

Il attendit que la porte se ferme et que la poignet se redresse d'elle-même une fois libérée de la main du domestique, et reporta à nouveau toute son attention envers son ordinateur.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'y vais, Tetsuya. Nous discuterons de cette rencontre demain.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. Amuse-toi bien, Akashi-kun.»**

C'est avec cette lueur habituelle que seule la jeune ombre arrivait à lui donner qu'il ferma tout ce qui était avant allumé dans sa chambre, refermant la porte sur cette antre qui cachait maintenant quelques secrets.

* * *

Il claqua la portière derrière lui et inspecta la façade de la petite libraire qui se trouvait en face de sa personne. Pour tout dire, la devanture était très simple et classique. Seulement, elle avait un côté assez chaleureux et accueillant de par la couleur rouge de la vitrine. D'ailleurs, de l'extérieur, l'on ne pouvait même pas voir l'intérieur de la modeste boutique, des affiches de toutes sortes parlant de différents romans sortis récemment comblant les espaces qui devaient être vides auparavant. Ce certain fouillis que donnaient les posters se jonchant les uns aux autres apportait vraiment une touche de jeunesse et d'excentricité au lieu. Mais Akashi trouvait cet endroit, rien que de dehors, à son goût. Sûrement parce que ce n'était pas comme les autres. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait d'être à Tokyo que les gens osaient plus affirmer leur personnalité dans la capitale ? C'était une possibilité. La librairie où il faisait généralement le plein de livres et de petites œuvres vraiment divertissantes était on ne peut plus banal. D'extérieur, c'était tout à fait simple et traditionnel. Les peintures étaient beiges et il y avait des présentoirs de disposés dans la vitrine pour permettre aux passant d'inspecter et de découvrir les nouvelles perles rares de l'édition. Mais c'était tout aussi bien, cela dit. Une libraire était jugée sur sa qualité à vendre des livres de tous genres et à disposer de vendeurs capable de correctement conseiller les clients. La décoration importait peu dans ces cas-là. Mais cette boutique était très jolie et il se plaisait à penser que son originalité devait en attirer plus d'un. Nous étions au Japon, après tout, dans une petite rue tout à fait ordinaire, sans rien d'excentrique autour. Et au Japon, un grand mot régnait : tradition.

\- Akashi-sama.

Le rouge se fit sortir de sa contemplation et porta son regard à son chauffeur.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je dois vous attendre ou préféreriez-vous que je me retire ?

\- Reste. Nous irons prendre un thé, ensuite.

\- Akashi-sama…

Il lança un regard amusé à son majordome, connaissant maintenant la chanson par cœur. Il savait parfaitement ce que s'apprêtait à dire son homologue et bien que ses amis penseraient que cela le lasserait de toujours entendre la même chose il s'en amusait beaucoup.

\- Nous ne devrions pas prendre le thé ensemble. Votre père n'y consente pas.

Et comme à chaque fois, il se contenta de réagir de la même manière. Soupirer et acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Et pourtant…

\- Je me fiche de son avis là-dessus. Nous prendrons le thé, Tsunaki.

Dès que le capitaine de la génération miracle avait un moment de libre, il jouait au basket ou au shogi. Ou encore, il s'adonnait à la lecture. Ou même à l'équitation et la musique. Mais ce qu'il adorait faire, c'était prendre le thé. Calmement, sans aucun bruit aux alentours. Et les salons de thé étaient parfaits pour cela. Il aimait prendre le thé chez lui, oui, surtout qu'il était d'une excellente qualité et qu'il était préparé et infusé avec soin. Mais l'ambiance de sa maison et d'un salon de thé était totalement différente. Il se sentait à l'aise dans un tel endroit et ressentait toujours un sentiment étrange quand il retournait s'enfermer dans sa chambre ensuite. Il avait un peu de mal à mettre le doigt dessus.

Encore était-il que toute son enfance, sa mère le traînait dans les salons de thé. Elle lui choisissait le parfum qu'elle désirait lui faire goûter et lui prenait une pâtisserie qui se mariait délicieusement bien avec. Mais sa mère était morte. Elle ne pouvait plus l'emmener dans des salons de thé depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'Akashi avait voulu arrêter. Depuis, dès qu'il le pouvait, il retournait dans cet endroit spécial pour lui avec un de ses domestiques qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Le seul qui était resté assez longtemps pour connaître sa mère, la personnalité de son père et à l'avoir vu vulnérable. Autant dire que c'était il y a des années et des années de cela.

Quand Akashi allait prendre le thé avec lui, ils ne parlaient pas. Jamais. Et Tsunaki choisissait toujours le thé qu'il boirait avec un gâteau s'accompagnant à celui-ci. Une habitude. Aussi encrée en lui que ses conversations avec Kuroko.

\- J'y vais.

\- Bien, Akashi-sama.

Sûr de lui, comme à son habitude, Akashi poussa la porte du magasin et une douce odeur de papier lui arriva de plein fouet et l'enveloppa tout entier. Il adorait définitivement l'odeur des librairies et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Une fois la totalité de son corps entré dans l'habitacle et la porte refermée, il regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se relevèrent d'eux-mêmes pour regarder droit devant lui et il fut étonné de… Ne voir pas grand monde.

Attendez… Seulement une petite poignée de personnes ?

C'est en fronçant des sourcils qu'il s'ajouta à la queue, derrière une femme semblant avoir la quarantaine d'années et qui attendait patiemment, exactement comme lui comptait le faire. Il avait su, bien avant de partir, qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à voir une foule entière attendre pour lui, mais quand bien même, de là à ne voir que quelques personnes. Pour dire ça, il s'appuyait tout simplement sur le fait que quand il avait fait des recherches sur des forums où sa possible communauté pourrait échanger sur lui, il n'en avait pas trouvé. Certes, il y avait des informations sur lui. Mais pas d'interviews. Pourtant, oui, les personnes qui étaient là en étaient bien la preuve : il avait des fans. C'était assez inévitable, dans tous les cas. Quel auteur continuerait d'écrire sans rien au bout ? Il ne serait même plus publié, de toute façon. Pourtant, certains mystères semblaient tourner autour de cet auteur et Akashi mourrait d'envie de les découvrir.

Sans prêter attention à l'écrivain qu'il aurait peut-être pu voir si une nouvelle personne ne s'était pas placée devant la petite table, et donc lui, il vit une autre femme quitter les lieux, le sourire aux lèvres. Sauf que cette perspective ne faisait pas vraiment sourire le rouge. Il avait bien vu quand ça avait été le tour de cette femme. C'est-à-dire il y a seulement quelques minutes. Alors ça allait donc se passer ainsi ? Il n'aurait pas le temps de lui parler ? Et pourquoi toutes ces femmes semblaient satisfaites de repartir avec un autographe ? N'avaient-elle pas de questions ? Est-ce qu'il était le seul parmi ses lecteurs, avec Kuroko bien sûr, à s'en poser ?

Un léger brin d'amusement traversa le visage d'Akashi quand il s'imagina le bleuté en ce lieu. Il le voyait bien arriver devant la petite table où était l'auteur pour signer les autographes, avec un petit sourire -peut-être timide?- sur les lèvres. Pour vite se transformer en désillusion, puisque une fois de plus, on ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Penser que les gens pouvaient très souvent ignorer le joueur fantôme dans la vie de tous les jours l'amusait énormément, parce qu'il était en vérité sûr d'une chose. Quand on avait quelqu'un comme lui dans son champ de vision, ce devait être impossible de le perdre de vue.

Akashi vit encore une personne passer à côté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et tenant fermement son livre contre sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant autant de joie pour seulement une petite signature et se mit à regarder les environs pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

La boutique paraissait vraiment petite de l'extérieur, mais une fois à l'intérieur, c'était une toute autre histoire. La pièce avait vraiment une chaleur et une ambiance que les autres librairies ne possédaient pas. Elle était tout en longueur et les rangés de livres collées au mur donnaient l'agréable impression qu'en regardant vers le fond du commerce, nous étions engloutis et avalés par tous ces romans. Les murs étaient rouges, faisant écho à la façade du magasin, et le sol en bois de qualité donnait vraiment à la pièce une chaleur plus que plaisante. Il y avait quelques tables de forme circulaire qui étaient disposées à quelques endroits et qui au centre de celles-ci, disposaient d'une petite pancarte qui indiquait les best-sellers des différents genres de livre. Pour n'importe quel lecteur qui soit, préférant les romans policiers en passant par les comtes pour enfant, ce lieu était un véritable petit bout de paradis. Il semblait au rouge que l'on pouvait trouver de tout, pour tous les goûts qu'il pouvait exister. Sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, il nota dans un coin de sa tête le nom de cette enseigne pour, plus tard, pouvoir y retourner. Cela pourrait se montrer intéressant selon lui, non ? Il était déjà, lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune, entré dans des tas de librairies lorsqu'il suivait son père qui se déplaçait pour affaires. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait devant un grand centre d'affaire, il laissait son fils à son chauffeur et lui disait de le laisser aller là où il voulait, tant qu'il ne nuisait pas directement à son image. Et bien entendu, à cette époque, Akashi faisait les quatre coins des librairies. Il ne savait même pas si dans le monde, quelqu'un était entré autant de fois que lui dans ce genre de boutique. Ce n'était même pas sûr. Mais dès qu'il le faisait, à cette époque, il s'amusait à prendre un livre, généralement assez connu et classique, et à demander au vendeur ce qu'il en pensait et quelle leçon il en avait tiré. Il s'était vraiment délecté des réactions de ces hommes et femmes, il y a de cela quelques années. Certains bafouillaient quelques excuses en disant qu'ils ne savaient pas et d'autres dévoilaient fièrement leurs ressentis, prouvant clairement au jeune garçon que c'était eux aussi des passionnés de lecture.

Le rouge vit à nouveau une personne passer à côté de lui pour partir, notant que cette fois-ci c'était un homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil devant lui et constata qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une personne qui devait passer avant lui, et qui le séparait donc de l'auteur qu'il adorait tant.

En regardant à sa gauche pour se forcer à ne pas porter d'attention à l'auteur qui était tout proche de lui -il voulait garder l'effet de surprise-, ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre, perdu au milieu des autres sur une petite table ronde en bois ciré. Le nom de l'écrivain n'était pas vraiment banal et selon sa culture, il supposait que l'homme devait être Autrichien. Mais ça pouvait également être tout autre chose. D'ailleurs… Japonais, Français, Polonais, Italien, Macédonien, Américain. Et encore, il en passait des tas et des tas. Il y avait des écrivains qui venaient de partout, des quatre coins du monde. Et ça avait toujours surpris Akashi qui s'était, depuis son plus jeune âge, posé une question qui lui paraissait élémentaire. Comment, avec tous les écrivains qui existaient et qui venaient de différents endroits de la planète, ne pouvaient-ils pas se copier ? Comment faisaient-ils pour que chaque histoire soient différentes ? Oui, il pouvait toujours y avoir des similitudes entre certains personnages que ça soit dans le caractère, le physique ou encore leur passé personnel. Mais la trame de ces histoires différaient toujours. Jamais un roman n'était le même qu'un l'autre. Ils avaient tous des différences et ils se démarquaient chacun des uns et des autres par ce qui leur était propre. Et le capitaine de la génération miracle admirait vraiment ça. Il admirait ça car l'imagination des auteurs était vraiment sans limites. Parfaite. Pouvoir créer sans que jamais personne n'ait la même idée. Cette notion d'appartenance à des écrits. À une histoire. Les écrivains étaient vraiment des êtres fascinants, pour lui.

Une femme entra dans sa vision et il réalisa bien vite que c'était parce qu'elle venait de recevoir son autographe. Il n'y avait plus personne devant lui. Aucune présence. Sauf une personne. Ses yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers son principal centre de préoccupation de la journée et ils s'agrandirent sous cette découverte.

Cet auteur, il se l'était représenté un bon nombre de fois. Au vu de ses écrits, il s'était imaginé quelqu'un de très différent de tous les autres écrivains qu'il avait croisé au cours de sa vie. Et Dieu seul savait à combien de séance de dédicaces il était allé. Ils étaient tous très propre sur eux avec une chemise aussi blanche que celle qu'il portait aujourd'hui, avec une veste et un pantalon de la même couleur qui venaient vraisemblablement de sortir du pressing pour l'occasion. Leurs cheveux étaient très souvent impeccables et leurs sourires étaient tout aussi ravageurs. Les hommes parfaits pour certainement un grand nombre de femmes. D'ailleurs, elles non plus n'échappaient pas à la règle. Que ça soit homme ou femme, les écrivains étaient des personnes qui donnaient de leur temps pour contenter leurs lecteurs, avec le sourire aux lèvres et beaucoup de gratitude à transmettre. C'était le cas de tous, oui. Alors Akashi s'était tout naturellement imaginé le contraire pour lui. Il ne voyait pas en lui un homme qui soit soucieux de son apparence. Il ne le voyait pas négligé non plus, loin de là, mais quelqu'un d'adepte à la décontraction semblait bien coller au personnage. Il se l'imaginait sans cravates également, pour finir ce tableau qui émanerait l'indépendance et le charisme. Oui, il imaginait un homme charismatique et qui émanait le mystère à lui tout seul. Et dans ses paroles, il le voyait tout aussi énigmatique. Un homme qui donnait des réponses sans vraiment en donner, comme dans ses romans. Quelqu'un avec qui l'on pouvait avoir une conversation sérieuse et mature. Mais une personne qui ne donnait jamais vraiment un avis trop personnel. En soit, un être complexe que le rouge rêvait de rencontrer.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_?

\- Gamin ?

Akashi releva directement l'appellation et reporta son attention sur l'auteur, très probablement âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Il vit cependant un autre homme, légèrement plus vieux que lui, se poster à ses côtés.

\- Aiko-san, ce n'est pas une manière d'appeler un de vos lecteurs.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un gamin.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment poli…

\- Je disais simplement la vérité.

\- Mais il pourrait ne pas apprécier.

\- Et alors, si il a quinze ou seize ans, je ne vais pas l'appeler comme si c'était une personne âgée.

\- Vous ne retenez rien de vos leçons.

\- En même temps c'est toi qui me les donnes…

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

Le rouge regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cela. Ça avait un goût de déjà vu, selon lui…

Les deux hommes toujours en pleine chamaillerie, il se concentra à nouveau sur l'écrivain. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça, pour dire vrai. Déjà, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour vu un écrivain aussi impeccable sur lui. Son costume était taillé à la perfection, pas un millimètre de trop au niveau des manches et pas un bouton de sa chemise était mal mis. Il respirait l'élégance mais également la simplicité et le décontracté. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en batailles mais lui donnaient un style coiffé-décoiffé tranchant merveilleusement bien avec son costume. Pourtant, son caractère avait l'air assez différent de la personne qu'il laissait voir aux autres. Il semblait dire ce qu'il pensait, peu importe les conséquences. Et Akashi trouvait qu'il n'était pas… Extrêmement professionnel.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre signature dans mon livre ?

Les paroles froides et droites coupèrent court à la petite dispute qu'entretenait les deux jeunes adultes. Le seul homme debout s'inclina poliment vers Akashi et releva ses yeux gris vers lui.

\- Veuillez excuser son impolitesse, jeune homme.

\- Et excusez le comportement enfantin de mon éditeur, aussi.

Ledit éditeur lui jeta un regard glacial que Akashi se retint d'applaudir tant il était crédible. Sans aucune ironie de sa part, cela va de soi.

Le brun tandis sa main vers le rouge pour recueillir le roman qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis qu'il était entré dans la librairie. Akashi le lui transmit et l'auteur le gratifia d'une sourire.

\- Juste ma signature ?

\- Oui.

Il s'empara de son stylo et ouvrit doucement son ouvrage, comme s'il était fragile. Il lissa la première page de la paume de sa main et apposa la mine du crayon sur la feuille, et dans un mouvement fluide et ce qui lui semblait habituel du poignet, il fit quelques mouvements et grâce à l'encre présente dans le stylo, la signature se dessina joliment sur la page, comblant le vide que créait la blancheur de la page. Il referma le livre et le reprit en main pour le tendre vers Akashi qui suivait minutieusement ses mouvements de ses yeux.

\- Tenez. Je vous remercie infiniment de me lire.

Il posa ses doigts sur le livre et encra ses yeux vairons dans ceux verts avec quelques éclats gris et marrons de l'écrivain, soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la vie ?

Akashi vit l'homme face à lui froncer des sourcils et entendit l'éditeur qui regardait la scène depuis le début lâcher un léger hoquet de surprise. Le livre était toujours entre l'adulte et l'adolescent, qui gardaient tous deux fixement leur main dessus.

\- Et bien et bien, on ne me l'avait encore jamais posé, celle-là…

Il sentit une pression et une force plus vive de l'autre côté du livre et put constater que l'écrivain l'avait repris en sa possession, le posant sur la table qui lui servait seulement à signer des autographes. Il se releva de sa chaise, la faisant grincer désagréablement contre le parquet dans son mouvement et s'empara d'une autre chaise, elle aussi en bois, qui se trouvait un peu derrière lui. Il la plaça à côté de la sienne, à une distance respectable, et en tapota grossièrement la surface, le bruit froid résonnant dans la boutique.

Akashi comprit directement le message et fit le tour de la grande table rectangulaire, s'asseyant à ses côtés, avec tout de même une pointe d'interrogation se reflétant dans ses yeux.

\- Aiko-san, je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Il n'y a personne pour l'instant, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait gêner quelqu'un.

Le rouge vit son éditeur soupirer théâtralement, sûrement habitué à ce que l'auteur qu'il gérait ne lui obéisse pas et ne se contente pas d'agir comme tout le monde.

\- J'ai soif, tu veux bien aller me chercher de l'eau dans l'arrière boutique ?

\- Pitié, dîtes-moi ce que j'ai fait pour hériter d'un auteur pareil…

''L'auteur pareil'' cité juste avant ria doucement, perçant le calme ambiant qui régnait dans la grande boutique. L'éditeur, toujours aussi désespéré, tourna les talons et Akashi le regarda s'enfoncer parmi la rangée de livres, pénétrant au fond du pauvre commerce qui aujourd'hui ne devait pas être aussi calme qu'il devait en avoir l'habitude.

\- À nous, maintenant.

Le rouge nota que son vis-à-vis adoptait maintenant une position plus décontractée puisqu'il avait dorénavent l'air de s'être autorisé à courber son dos pour se reposer. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se tenir droit, visiblement.

\- C'est une question qui mérite méditation, en effet.

\- Vous y avez déjà pensé.

\- Pour mes livres, bien sûr.

\- Dans votre vie de tous les jours aussi.

L'écrivain haussa des sourcils et lâcha au passage un petit sourire amusé.

\- Observateur et calculateur ?

\- Observateur et calculateur.

\- Hm…

Il le vit se gratter nonchalamment la nuque et s'affaler contre le dossier de la chaise peu confortable.

\- La vie est une des plus belles choses qui soit.

Akashi ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait penser de ça, mais l'expression se prendre une gifle prenait en cet instant tout son sens. Ses livres. Ses textes. Ses poèmes. Avec tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il écrivait, il ne pouvait pas être ce genre de personne. Il ne pouvait pas être de ceux qui le disaient.

\- Vous aimez la vie ?

\- Bien sûr. Pas vous ?

\- Il n'est pas question de ça.

\- Toute chose sur terre mérite une réponse et donc, une question.

Le rouge soupira et croisa des bras contre son torse. Typiquement le genre de personnes qui l'agaçaient, cela commençait bien…

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi négatif et prétendre aimer la vie ?

\- Je ne suis pas négatif, j'écris des choses négatives sur des situations et des pensées négatives.

\- Vous les avez vécu pour pouvoir en parler de cette manière.

\- C'est vrai, oui.

L'écrivain posa ses coudes sur la table et se tint le visage en coupe, regardant distraitement le plafond.

\- Mais je peux penser négativement sur certaines situations tout en aimant la vie. Même si dans le passé j'ai déjà été négatif.

\- Vous devriez songer à enseigner la philosophie.

\- Une reconversion ne me ferait pas de mal, oui.

Akashi soupira doucement, mais pas du tout par ennui. Pour une fois que cela lui arrivait au cours de sa vie.

\- Vous avez déjà détesté la vie ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous montrez autant cet aspect dans vos romans ?

\- C'est en parlant des mauvaises choses qu'on réalise que l'on en vit des belles.

Il ne pouvait qu'avoir raison sur ce point-là. Il se rappelait même que Kuroko lui avait déjà fait part de son avis là-dessus. Parmi tout ce monde cruel et sombre, il pouvait arriver des choses magnifiques. Ceux qui s'en rendaient compte étaient les personnes heureuses à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Il y avait une seule question que le rouge se posait, dans ce cas. Une ultime question.

\- Comment se rendre compte des belles choses ?

L'auteur se retourna vers lui et plissa des yeux. Il se redressa légèrement, tout en gardant son regard encré dans le sien. Il n'avait pas l'intention, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire, lâcher ses pupilles orange et rouge.

\- Il faut un déclic.

Akashi haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Un déclic ?

\- Oui. Ou une personne, si vous préférez.

L'adulte se releva sous les yeux pour l'instant presque inexpressifs d'Akashi et desserra un tout petit peu sa cravate tout en étirant son bras gauche, lui faisant faire des mouvements brutes et précipités dans le vide.

\- J'ai des courbatures.

\- Vous êtes un homme étrange.

Il laissa échapper à nouveau un rire bruyant et continua cependant toujours de s'étirer. Il délaissa sa pauvre cravate qui n'était maintenant plus si droite qu'avant et déplia son bras droit, laissant apparaître une grimace sur son visage dénué d'imperfections.

\- Pour dire ça, c'est que vous avez trouvé cette personne.

\- Oui. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs déjà vu.

Akashi lui lança un regard voulant tout dire alors que l'autre lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Mon éditeur.

\- Il vous a fait prendre conscience des belles choses de la vie parce qu'il vous édite ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, vous savez.

\- Je sais comprendre les choses compliquées.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas une personne capable de vous rendre heureux, même si ce n'est que quelques instants, alors qu'il n'y a rien de spécial dans votre vie à ce moment-là ?

Le rouge ferma les yeux quelques secondes et essaya de se concentrer alors qu'il entendait cet auteur plus qu'excentrique rire à nouveau, sûrement en train de se moquer de lui et de la profonde réflexion dans laquelle il plongeait. Il ne connaissait pas énormément de monde. Forcément, à cause de son père, il en croisait beaucoup, mais ce n'était que des personnes de passage dans sa vie. Oui, ces inconnus-là et d'autres lui avaient déjà parlé mais ça ne l'avait pas particulièrement rendu heureux. À vrai dire, cela avait juste provoqué un profond ennui chez lui. Il y avait ses domestiques avec qui il lui arrivait d'échanger régulièrement. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça soit ça, la définition du bonheur. Jamais il n'était heureux quand on lui signalait l'heure de manger ou encore que son père voulait le voir dans son bureau. Puis il y avait ses amis. Il était agacé avec eux, oui, ce serait mentir que de dire le contraire. Mais c'était une toute autre forme d'agacement. Il y avait l'agacement qui lui donnait envie de rester seul, comme lorsqu'il était avec son père. Puis il y avait l'agacement qui lui donnait envie de rester, comme avec la génération miracle. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et laisser penser aux autres personnes l'entourant, il était satisfait d'être avec eux. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais en leur compagnie et aimait faire partir de cette équipe de basket, tout particulièrement elle d'ailleurs. Alors même si ça l'énervait un peu de l'admettre…

\- Mes amis sont capables de me rendre heureux.

Il rouvrit ses yeux quand il sentit une présence se faire à côté de lui. Enfin, sans citer l'énorme bruit qu'avait fait l'écrivain en s'écrasant lourdement contre la pauvre petite chaise en vieux bois.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cette forme de bonheur là. Cherchez encore.

\- Je ne vais pas passer ma journée à réfléchir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre conscience des belles choses de la vie seulement avec vos parents ou vos amis. Ce sera toujours incomplet sans une autre personne.

Akashi le regarda en penchant légèrement la tête, intrigué.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je connaisse ça si j'exclue ma famille et mes amis ?

\- Grâce à cette autre personne.

\- Quel rôle joue-t-elle ?

\- Le plus beau de tous.

Soupirant, il referma à nouveau ses yeux, prêt à en découdre. Il en avait de bonnes lui, avec cette soi-disant autre personne… Il était intelligent, certes, mais sans aucune indication, il ne pouvait pas deviner. Il n'était pas devin, après tout. Sa famille ne le rendait pas particulièrement heureux, déjà. Il y avait bien eu sa mère, mais cela ne pouvait plus compter comme réelle source de bonheur maintenant, même s'il lui arrivait de temps en temps de sentir une agréable chaleur se répandre en lui quand il se remémorait des souvenirs heureux qu'il avait vécu à ses côtés. Puis il y avait ses amis. Les seuls qu'il côtoyait véritablement au quotidien et qui étaient devenus en quelque sorte, sa famille de substitution. Et encore, il se forçait à ne pas le leur dire car s'il le faisait un jour, Murasakibara le couvrirait de friandises jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Kise lui ferait un câlin tous les matins et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas trop, Midorima lui trouverait son objet porte-bonheur et veillerait consciencieusement à lui donner tous les jours et Aomine ne dirait sûrement pas grand-chose mais n'en penserait pas moins. Il le traînerait sûrement dans toutes les boutiques du Japon aillant un quelconque rapport avec le basket. Mais sans eux, s'il devait imaginer qu'ils n'existaient pas, qui restait-il pour entretenir son bonheur ?

Akashi ouvrit brutalement ses yeux et se redressa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Tetsuya…

\- Hm ? Qui est-ce ?

Le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes força les battements de son cœur à se calmer et se gifla mentalement.

\- Quelqu'un.

\- J'avais bien compris, oui. Vous êtes attaché à lui ?

Akashi sourcilla instantanément et jeta un regard plus que froid à l'auteur.

\- Non.

\- C'est un ami ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Un camarade de classe ?

\- Encore moins.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

\- C'est mon inconnu.

Il sentit directement le regard du jeune adulte lui brûler la peau sous son insistance et il soupira assez fortement pour permettre à l'autre de comprendre que ses questions, mêmes sourdes, l'agaçaient.

\- C'est un garçon avec qui j'échange sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Je vois. Comment est-ce que vous en êtes venus à vous connaître ?

\- Grâce à vos textes.

Le rouge regarda quelques secondes l'homme à ses côtés et leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas se déboîter la mâchoire tant sa bouche était ouverte sous l'étonnement, qui d'ailleurs il trouvait exagéré. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer à sa vie ?

\- Vous avez rencontré _cette_ personne grâce à mes livres ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire.

\- Et donc moi, indirectement…

\- Je déteste être ignoré quand je parle, vous savez.

Akashi le vit se relever à nouveau et se diriger vers une petite mallette de bureau qui était soutenue par un des pieds de la table, s'accroupissant pour pouvoir être à la bonne hauteur de celle-ci. Il trifouilla dedans pendant une petite minute et lança une joyeuse exclamation quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un petit bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et capta très légèrement l'attention du capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko.

\- Ce sera plus simple comme ça, gamin.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça.

L'autre homme afficha un sourire moqueur qui lui valut un joli regard noir de l'adolescent. Il le vit s'emparer du stylo qu'il utilisait normalement pour ses autographes et commença à écrire une série de plusieurs numéros, ce qui le fit comprendre directement là où il voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi me donnez-vous votre numéro ?

Rapidement, il remarqua qu'une ombre s'était formée à ses pieds et releva la tête en constatant que l'auteur était juste devant lui. Sa main s'approcha dangereusement de lui et il plissa des yeux, appréhendant sa prochaine action comme il appréhenderait les futures conneries d'Aomine. Il glissa finalement le petit papier où avait été griffonné à la va-vite le numéro dans la poche extérieure de sa petite veste cintrée gris chiné.

\- Quand tu sauras que c'est cette personne qui a rendu ta vie plus belle, envoie-moi un message.

\- Vous me tutoyez maintenant, votre cas ne s'arrange pas…

Il lui lança ce même clin d'œil qu'il lui avait fait auparavant et reprit son livre entre ses mains, regardant la couverture avec un petit sourire.

\- Ton inconnu, comme tu dis, il compte venir me voir ?

\- Oui, il viendra vous demander un autographe dans quelques heures.

\- Parfait.

Le brun lui planta son livre sous son nez, le forçant à le reprendre.

\- Je pense que vous vous ressemblez sur un point. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Quel point ?

L'écrivain s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand le tintement de la petit clochette suspendue devant la porte résonna. Leurs regards à tous les deux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celle-ci et ils constatèrent qu'un petit groupe d'approximativement dix personnes venait d'entrer dans la chaleureuse librairie.

\- Nous reparlerons.

Et Akashi lui tourna le dos, le laissant complètement planté devant sa petite table. Il dépassa les quelques personnes qui venaient de rentrer, elles aussi le sourire aux lèvre et serrant fièrement leurs livres entre leurs bras, et atteignit rapidement la porte de sortie. En la poussant et en laissant le vent lui caresser le visage, il aperçut rapidement l'éditeur du romancier qu'il adorait arriver, une petite bouteille d'eau à la main et commençant à lui parler, sûrement pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Le rouge referma tranquillement la porte derrière lui en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, se tournant face à la voiture de son chauffeur. Enfin, il aurait été censé la voir.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ''absolu'' que Tsunaki se posta devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Chose qui bien entendu, ne le mettait pas vraiment en joie.

\- Akashi-sama, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas moi, on me l'a remis de force et…

\- Calme-toi. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ça…

Akashi baissa ses yeux vairons sur ce que son majordome désirait lui montrer et qui se tenait apparemment entre ses mains, au vu de ses yeux fixés sur celles-ci.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal et une vague de chaleur déferla sur toute la surface de son corps.

\- C'est…

\- Oui, c'est un milkshake à la vanille, Akashi-sama. Un garçon est venu une demi-heure auparavant en me le mettant dans les mains et me disant qu'il était pour vous !

Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de rien à présent, mais il sembla au rouge que son majordome et accessoirement chauffeur avait reculé de plusieurs pas sous le spectacle qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Akashi Seijuro se montrait aux autres avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

…

Juste, ne me détestez pas. x) J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'étais super impatiente d'écrire la rencontre d'Akashi avec l'auteur ! Certaines d'entre vous pensaient vraiment que Kuroko et Akashi allaient se rencontrer là-bas mais… C'est pas pour tout de suite la rencontre, désolée, aha. Il va y avoir encore pas mal de chapitres avant ça et ce sera à vous de deviner quand ça arrivera, parce que j'ai une idée très précise de comment ça se passera. :3

Pas d'analyses aujourd'hui, et oui ! Je tiens à vous dire que je considère que ma fiction se passe selon ce plan : Quelques chapitres, puis chapitre important, quelques chapitres, puis un chapitre important et encore quelques chapitres pour finir par un dernier chapitre important. Là, c'était le premier chapitre important qui va marquer un certain tournant dans l'histoire. Et dans ces chapitres-là, il n'y aura pas d'analyses parce que je n'aurais tout simplement aucun endroit où les caser. Mais samedi ou dimanche prochain, les extraits du roman et d'analyses seront de retouuuur, pas d'inquiétudes !

Donnez-moi vos avis, j'ai hâte de les apprendre.

Merci beaucoup à vous d'être là, ça me touche énormément ! :)

 **Le dixième chapitre la semaine prochaine…**


	10. Partie 10

**«** **Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 10**

 **B** **onjour ! Vous allez bien ? Perso je suis bien malade comme il faut, donc c'est pas le top, mais le mieux quand est malade et dans son lit… Bah c'est d'écrire ! Quelques réponses à certaines questions que vous vous posiez mais dans l'ensemble, c'est un chapitre calme. Mais tous mes chapitres apportent quelque chose et celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle ! :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Firana :** Merci beaucoup ! Et non aha, l'auteur et le livre n'existent pas. C'est moi qui écris les passages extraits du ''livre''.

 **Ciel Saynen :** Merci ! Ah tu as carrément sauté dans tous les sens ? J'espère que tu n'as rien cassé. x) Et peut-être que l'éditeur reviendra à un moment ou un autre, qui sait…

 **Serpent d'argent :** Merci à toi. :)

 **Sazawen :** Merciii. Et je sais aha, c'était fait exprès et je suis contente que ça ait marché que l'on croit qu'ils allaient se rencontrer. Et non, son sourire était pas effrayant, gaffe pas mon fantasme ew ! :(

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Ah, peut-être que tu la verras… ;)

 **nekoko50 :** Merci. ''Mon inconnu'', la réplique qu'on attend tous de sa part aha. :p Et tu auras peut-être la réponse à ta question !

 **Chizumi-san :** Wow… Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Tu as illuminé ma journée quand je l'ai lue ! Ça m'a vraiment donné le sourire aux lèvres. Alors la prochaine fois que je verrais ton pseudo, c'est qu'un chapitre t'aura beaucoup plu, donc j'ai hâte ! :D Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant. Et l'écrivain s'appelle Aiko Katsuko, je l'ai dit en début de fiction et dans le chapitre neuf mais ça t'a sûrement échappé. Pour ce qui est de Kuroko et de l'auteur… Le futur te le dira !:)

 **Ritsaya :** Mon Dieu, ta review est juste trop mignonne, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu seras heureuse en recevant l'alerte dans tes mails pour ce chapitre, alors.

 **Lixial :** Merci ! Et je suis contente que l'auteur ne soit pas comme tu te l'étais imaginé, c'était totalement mon but. :) Et la réponse à tes questions sera peut-être dans ce chapitre…

 **MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES :** Merci, et voici la suite !

 **Ydelarine :** Tes reviews me donnent une bonne humeur immense. Tous tes compliments me rendent vraiment heureuse et j'ai limite du mal à croire qu'ils sont pour moi aha. Alors juste : merci beaucoup. Tu ne peux pas me faire de plus beau cadeau que de me dire que mes écrits te font pleurer. Je trouve ça… Magique. Non, il n'y a même pas de mots. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes études et d'avoir ton code. Je compatis, je suis plus que nulle en maths et ne plus en avoir maintenant me soulage vraiment. Merci infiniment, encore une fois !

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- AKASHICCHI !

Le capitaine de la génération miracle venait à peine de passer le portail d'entrée du collège Teiko qu'une tornade blonde, poussant sauvagement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, l'engloutit totalement sous son assaut.

\- Alors, comment c'était ?!

\- Ryota, calme-toi. Et recoiffe-toi.

Le garçon rougit quelque peu au dernier ordre mais reprit bien vite contenance en suivant le rouge qui venait de lui emboîter le pas. D'ailleurs, il sentait déjà un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Si son samedi avait été un jour absolument hors du commun au cours de son existence, cela avait été tout autre chose en ce qui concernait le dimanche. Il avait pourtant tout planifié dans sa tête pour celle-ci. Dans l'après-midi, il aurait envoyé un message à Kuroko et ils auraient commencé à parler de banalités, se demandant comment ils se portaient et ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur journée. Puis il aurait directement enchaîné avec la rencontre de l'auteur et ils auraient parlé de ça presque toute la journée, puis tout ça aurait été clôturé par le bleuté qui lui aurait sorti une analyse capable de le captiver totalement, comme à chaque fois.

Et même s'il ne faisait que de se le répéter encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire… Ce garçon était d'une imprévisibilité perturbante.

\- Akashicchi, tu m'écoutes ?

Il soupira et coula son regard vers le copieur, alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans un des premiers bâtiments de leur collège.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'as l'air bien excité pour un lundi matin.

\- Et bien j'avais hâte de savoir comment s'était passé ta rencontre avec l'auteur, c'est tout !

Kise commença à emprunter les escaliers menant au second étage et le rouge se stoppa dans sa marche, fronçant des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On va rejoindre les autres à la bibliothèque, notre professeur de japonais n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Ryota, tu me mens ?

\- Midorimacchi y est aussi.

\- Très bien.

Il entreprit donc de gravir les marches aux côtés de l'autre adolescent, qui d'ailleurs avait fait une moue boudeuse face au manque de confiance de son capitaine. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, loin de là. Il savait qu'il était très sérieux et de toute manière, il avait une confiance bien propre envers chacun de ses joueurs. Seulement, il connaissait son amour invétéré pour les cours et… Le voir sécher n'était pas une surprise. Après tout, lui et Aomine étaient tous les deux de grands adeptes de cet art et ils leurs arrivaient d'y participer tous les deux. Pour lui, autant le dire, c'était un véritable affront. Déjà qu'il ne les autorisait pas à louper les entraînements de basket, ce n'était pas pour gâcher leur scolarité à côté. Dresser ces deux animaux sauvages n'était pas une chose facile tous les jours pour lui. Comme quoi, il n'était pas leur capitaine qu'au basket.

Une véritable mère poule. Cette pensée le faisait frémit d'horreur.

Akashi poussa doucement l'une des portes à battant de la grande bibliothèque que leur établissement avait l'honneur de posséder en leur sein et il se dépêcha d'inscrire son nom et celui du blond sur le registre, la surveillance étant très strict dans leur collège. Kise le dépassa directement et sautilla -après s'être pris une réprimande de la part du rouge- en silence. Cependant pressé de rejoindre ses amis, l'autre adolescent se mit à marcher beaucoup plus vite et donc, à le distancer. Mais Akashi n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir dans son viseur pour savoir où est-ce qu'il se dirigeait. Dès qu'ils commençaient plus tard le matin pour n'importe quelle raison, ils venaient ici. Le but principal de ça était de réviser, bien entendu, mais cela relevait vite de l'impossible puisqu'ils ne faisaient, au final, que de parler. Et il savait bien qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une exception à la règle.

Arrivé au fond de la pièce, il rejoignit directement en slalomant entre les autres tables une qui était rectangulaire et qui se trouvait cachée de toutes les autres par deux grandes et imposantes rangées de livres. Et dès l'instant où il fut dans le champ de vision de ses camarades, une petite vague de salutation perça le silence. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour leur répondre et posa son sac de cours au sol, s'asseyant en bout de table, contrairement aux quatre autres.

\- Akashi.

\- Shintaro.

\- Ouais bah c'est bon, on connaît vos noms encore.

Le rouge se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé. Il se demandait avec quelle force surhumaine il pouvait réussir à le rendre de mauvaise humeur à seulement huit heures trente du matin.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Daiki.

\- Hm…

\- Akashicchi, s'il te plaît !

Il appuya un peu plus son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. Il sentait que ce début de matinée allait être long, très long… Les questions des autres n'allaient pas l'épargner. L'avantage était peut-être que selon lui, cela serait suffisant à pouvoir le réveiller correctement. Cette nuit avait été compliqué pour lui et il faisait parti de ceux qui même dans leurs rêves, réussissaient à ruminer ce qui les tracassait tant dans leur vie.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, Aka-chin a rencontré son ami ce week-end.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, Atsushi.

Un très léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il lança un regard légèrement amusé au géant violet. Heureusement que sa bêtise était là pour l'apaiser quelque peu…

\- En même temps, le pauvre type serait un peu fou de vouloir être son pote…

Enfin, il y en avait un qui ne possédait pas vraiment une bêtise qu'il qualifierait d'apaisante. Un sentiment d'irritation le titilla doucement et il lança un regard froid au basané.

\- Essaie un peu de le redire pour voir, Daiki.

\- Allons allons, oublie Aominecchi, ce n'est pas le plus important aujourd'hui !

Le rouge le vit grommeler en croisant ses bras contre la table pour y reposer sa tête et s'y coucher, visiblement vexé. Il sentit cependant un regard assez persistant sur lui et dirigea le sien vers cette personne qui semblait avoir des questions lui brûlant la langue.

\- Une question, Shintaro ?

\- Je pense que c'est la même que tout le monde. Comment c'était ?

Akashi soupira et se mit à fixer un point invisible devant lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils le dévoraient du regard, comme des touristes le feraient face à une peinture pittoresque dans un musée.

\- C'était… Intéressant.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus, Ryota ?

Il lui jeta un regard désespéré par son attitude surexcité. C'était à croire qu'il s'attendait à la nouvelle du siècle. Akashi devrait peut-être songer à leur trouver un autre lieu pour discuter quand ils n'avaient pas cours, ils avaient vraiment l'air de vieilles commères ou ''meilleure amies'' pour la vie à parler de choses telles quelles autour de cette table.

\- Aka-chin, j'ai une question.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Il aime aussi ses livres, non ?

\- Qui ?

\- Kuroko.

\- Oh, bien joué Murasakibaracchi, je l'avais oublié !

Et il aurait aimé qu'il continue de l'oublier… Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait parfaitement comprit ce que lui avait dit Aiko Katsuko. Et il ne savait même pas si il devait garder ça secret, toujours étant que quand il avait raconté sa journée au bleuté, il n'avait pas tout dit. Bien sûr, il l'avait informé des questions qu'il lui avait posé et de ses réponses plus ou moins étonnantes, mais rien sur cette soi-disant personne qui était sensée donner un sens à sa vie. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire.

\- Bon Akashi, balance.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela t'intéressait autant, Daiki.

\- À force de foutre du suspens aussi…

Il soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise, parfaitement droit et les regardant tous, tel un roi en bout de table.

\- Il a laissé un milkshake à mon chauffeur.

Il s'était attendu à une réaction totalement habituelle. C'est-à-dire, pour être plus précis, une gigantesque vague de questions. Ils faisaient toujours ça et ça pouvait l'amener à un stade de colère assez élevé. Surtout qu'ils étaient dans une bibliothèque et que malheureusement, ce genre de situations leur arrivaient à chaque fois dans des lieux où il vaudrait mieux se faire éviter. Et là, ils était tout simplement muets. Tellement muet qu'Akashi les regardait tour à tour, presque inquiet pour eux. Ils ne se taisaient jamais quand il leur demandait, mais ils le faisaient quand il avait au moins un peu envie qu'ils donnent leurs avis. Peut-être qu'ils en faisaient exprès et qu'ils avaient tout planifié jusqu'à ce jour pour pouvoir le rendre soucieux ?

\- Akashi, je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce qu'il a su que…

\- Ah, vous étiez là les garçons ! Bonjour !

Un sac rose vola jusqu'aux pieds d'Aomine et avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau de ce dernier, un poids se fit sentir sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à grogner.

\- Tu pèses ton poids, Satsu…

\- Dai-chan, je ne te permets pas !

Le capitaine se renfrogna doucement face au comportement de leur mangeuse qui était, comme toujours, bien propre à lui-même.

\- Momoi.

\- Akashi-kun ! Alors, comment c'était ?

Il soupira et regarda les autres, comme s'il cherchait une certaine source de réconfort. Qu'il ne trouva bien sûr pas puisque regarder quelqu'un en étant désespéré alors que cette personne elle-même vous désespère, ce n'était pas très réconfortant…

\- Ça s'est très bien passé. Cet homme est très intéressant.

\- Comment c'était avec Tetsu-kun ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Ah bon ?! Moi qui voulais savoir comment il était en vrai…

Elle fit une petit moue et se dandina légèrement, faisant grommeler le bronzé sous elle.

\- Je pensais qu'il viendrait te voir pourtant !

\- Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

\- C'est dommage quand même, vous avez l'air d'être de si bons amis… Il est quand même gentil d'avoir pris de son temps sur son rendez-vous pour t'acheter un milkshake.

Akashi redirigea toute son attention sur la rose à qui il ne prêtait que vaguement oreille à ce qu'elle disait, jaugeant que ce n'était pas très intéressant. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne dise ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fronça des sourcils et vit bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Ah, euh…

Akashi la vit se tourner vers l'as de leur équipe de basket qui lui, avec son esprit coopératif et solidaire, haussa des épaules.

\- Tu te mets dans la merde, tu t'en sors toute seule.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, Dai-chan…

Soupirante, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le rouge.

\- Il est venu me demander deux trois informations sur facebook.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comment reconnaître ta voiture, ce genre de choses…

\- Et donc ?

\- Je lui ai dit que tu avais un chauffeur personnel qui conduisait une grosse voiture noire et que ce serait un bon moyen pour qu'il se repère…

Akashi se détendit soudainement, s'affaissant quelque peu dans son siège. Il vit du coin de l'œil Midorima arrêter de froncer des sourcils.

\- C'est plus clair maintenant…

\- Nous avions donc pensé la même chose, Shintaro.

Ça l'avait travaillé tout le week-end, il n'avait pas su mettre le doigt dessus. C'était donc ça. Il s'était vraiment demandé comment le bleuté avait pu savoir que cette voiture lui appartenait et que c'était son chauffeur qui l'attendait devant. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était riche alors il n'avait vraiment eu aucun moyen de le deviner. Akashi n'avait jamais donné la moindre information sur sa condition sociale. Il savait que le joueur fantôme était intelligent et perspicace, mais il y avait des limites à tout. Deviner ce genre de choses était tout bonnement impossible et il s'était longuement questionné là-dessus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de sujet pour passer à des banalités, comme demander aux autres en excluant Shintaro s'ils avaient bien fait leurs devoirs, Kise se leva d'un bond sous les regards impassibles des autres. Pourquoi être étonné ? C'était une habitude, après tout…

\- Momoicchi, tu parles encore à Kuroko ?!

Et alors que la rose virait au rouge et que le basané s'esclaffait, Akashi sentit le début de migraine de tout à l'heure prendre pleinement possession de son crâne. Il se releva de sa place et jeta un regard plus que noir à la seule jeune fille de présente, Aomine se raidissant sous elle devant la force de ce regard noir.

\- Momoi, tu échanges encore avec Tetsuya ?

\- Mais c'est que, Akashi-kun…

\- Je ne voulais plus que tu lui parles.

Et contre toute attente, telle une fan déchaînée voulant défendre son idole, elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et commença à crier tout en battant des bras dans l'air.

\- Mais je l'aime, tu ne te rends pas compte, il est trop mignon Akashi-kun ! Et en plus il joue au basket, il est fait pour moi !

Un gros claquement se fit entendre, brisant la tirade de l'adolescente qui venait seulement de commencer et qui sans cette interruption n'aurait pas été prête de s'achever, attirant six paires d'yeux vers cette source de bruit violente.

Les pupilles hétérochromes d'Akashi tombèrent nez à nez avec la bibliothécaire qui venait de vraisemblablement claquer avec force un livre de sciences humaines sur leur table, le regard sévère.

Il n'avait rien dit, finalement cette matinée était comme les autres. Il fallait toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer quand il ne le fallait pas, rien n'avait changé.

* * *

Le grincement de la chaise sous son poids qui venait de l'accueillir sembla résonner dans toute la chambre, revenant désagréablement aux oreilles d'Akashi. Il souffla longuement mais tout de même doucement quand ses muscles endolories se détendirent. Ces derniers, ils redoublaient d'efforts à l'entraînement et cela se faisait bien ressortir dans son corps. Car oui, contre toute attente, il restait humain et même s'il n'en montrait rien aux autres ou encore dans les vestiaires ou sous la douche, il était tout à fait apte à être courbaturé. Surtout au niveau de ses jambes. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement grand, bien qu'il savait parfaitement que cela ne voulait rien dire sur sa qualité à jouer au basket, le fait de se surpasser et de toujours sauter aussi haut se faisait bien ressentir au niveau de ses mollets. Ils étaient gracieusement musclés par tous ses sauts et ses jeux de jambes mais ils étaient également très sensibles et se faisaient remarqués quand ils avaient atteints leur limite. Aujourd'hui, cela n'avait pas été loin.

Son ordinateur allumé et paré à rester allumé encore quelques temps, il se dirigea comme d'habitude sur le plus grand réseau social du monde et y entra ses identifiants qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et qu'il savait taper à la vitesse de l'éclair. Après un petit coup d'œil, il remarqua que son seul ami facebook était connecté et il ouvrit directement la petite fenêtre qui apparut en bas à droite de son écran, lui remontrant ses tout derniers messages échangés avec le bleuté.

Comme toujours, de ses doigts habiles, il entra son premier message pour engager une vraie conversation de la soirée. Il avait déjà attendu toute la semaine et il n'avait pas envie d'attendre samedi, alors il supposait donc que vendredi était lui aussi tout à fait propice pour entretenir une discussion avec lui.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ?»**

Il se massa le cou de sa main droite et regarda, ce qu'il faisait maintenant depuis une semaine, le coin gauche de son bureau. Il tendit le bras et attrapa entre ses mains le grand livre aux multiples pages remplient de mots valant de l'or à ses yeux. Il regarda la couverture dont il connaissait maintenant chaque recoins et s'en délecta encore un peu plus. La couverture était de couleur simple mais tout de même originale pour un livre. Noir. Aussi noir que ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Akashi aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi l'esthétique de ce livre était faites ainsi mais il n'en avait malheureusement pas eu le temps et quand il l'avait eu, il avait dirigé ses questions sur tout autre chose que son livre préféré. Toujours étant qu'il aimait beaucoup comment il était fait, même si cela l'énervait d'avoir autant de questions juste pour une couverture de livre. Il y avait également juste au dessus du titre de l'œuvre une colombe, dont les ailes étaient totalement déployées et qui semblait prendre son envol vers un des coins du livre, comme si elle voulait s'en échapper. Comme si ce volatile symbole de la liberté voulait fuir cet ouvrage bien trop sombre et tristement réaliste pour lui. Et plus il pensait à ça, plus il voulait retourner en arrière et s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un thé, tranquillement, et lui poser une par une pourquoi tel élément était présent. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Ce mot interrogatif était toujours présent quand il se posait des questions en rapport avec ce que faisait cet auteur. S'il ne l'aimait pas autant, son agacement aurait pu s'apparenter à celui qu'il ressentait pour ses amis quand ils ne faisaient que faire de sa vie un véritable terrain de jeu pour eux.

Le petit bruit dont il reconnaîtrait la sonorité entre mille brisa sa profonde réflexion et ses pupilles s'orientèrent vers la seule source de lumière qui régnait dans sa chambre.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour Akashi-kun. Je vais très bien, et toi ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je me porte bien également.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu étais pressé de me parler ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pas du tout, je trouvais simplement que le vendredi soir était un jour propice pour bavarder.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Non. Je l'ai toujours su. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors si tu l'as toujours su, pourquoi venir seulement me parler ce vendredi soir là ? »**

Akashi soupira tout en passant une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux rouge, les mettant dans un fouillis absolument irrésistible.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu aimes beaucoup trop me contredire, Tetsuya.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'aime te contredire car tu ne lâches jamais rien.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est une qualité.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bien sûr.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Nous sommes pareils sur ce point.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce que c'est un compliment ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire des compliments, Tetsuya ?»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais m'envoyer une photo de toi pour que je te le dise.»**

Un petit sourire en coin apparut aux bords de ses lèvres alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec un de ses doigts à faire bouger sa souris d'ordinateur. Son inconnu n'abandonnait donc décidément jamais. C'était vraiment les mêmes sur ce point-là, c'était indéniable. Quand ils voulaient quelque chose, ils continuaient de faire en sorte de l'avoir jusqu'au bout, même si cela pouvait bien durer des années. Mais le rouge n'était pas décidé à lui faire découvrir son physique. Pas qu'il en ait honte, loin de là. Il savait très bien qu'il était l'un des garçons les plus populaires auprès des filles dans son collège et que son physique était loin d'être repoussant, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas le bon moment. Sans savoir pourquoi, Akashi savait que le jour où ils se verraient serait un tournant important au cours de sa vie. Quelque chose de plus ou moins décisif. Alors il devait juste attendre ce jour qui arriverait peut-être bientôt, ou peut-être plus tard.

Akashi fronça des sourcils quand un visage familier s'immisça dans son esprit et qui serait éventuellement capable de contrecarrer ses plans et cet avenir. Il répondit donc au joueur fantôme, mais en abordant un tout autre sujet.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya, de quoi parles-tu avec Satsuki ?»**

Il se mit à fixer son écran et la petite fenêtre de discussion, attendant sagement une réponse. Il voulait savoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et pour dire vrai, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait juste un besoin incommensurable de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Est-ce que c'était seulement la rose qui faisait la conversation ? Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de sujets parfaitement banals et sans intérêts ? Ou pire encore… Est-ce que Kuroko se dévoilait à elle sur des choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dites ? Est-ce qu'ensemble, ils partageaient des _secrets_?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Akashi-kun.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais très bien que c'est à elle que tu as demandé des informations à mon sujet.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Des informations ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Pour pouvoir reconnaître la voiture de mon chauffeur.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je lui ai seulement posé une question, Akashi-kun.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et bien c'était celle de trop.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ?»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ? »**

Akashi fronça des sourcils alors que la température ambiante semblait se réchauffer. Il posa une main à plat contre son cœur et dévisagea d'un drôle d'air son ordinateur en constatant que les battements de son organe vital dans sa poitrine s'étaient accélérés des suites de la question posée. Il souffla et ferma ses yeux, massant ses tempes de ses deux mains pour essayer de se calmer et d'éviter à tout prix qu'un mal de tête de la même trempe que celui qu'il avait subi lundi en plein matinée ne fasse son apparition.

Le mot jaloux, que signifiait-il vraiment ? Selon le capitaine de la génération des miracles, beaucoup de choses mais à la fois très peu. Un petit mot sans aucune importance mais qui une fois qu'il sortait de la bouche de quelqu'un d'important, gagnait en intensité. Un mot qu'on ne voulait pas entendre mais que l'on avait du mal à remettre en question. Être jaloux. Kuroko comptait beaucoup pour lui et cela serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé cela. Il ne faisait que de se le rappeler et que de se torturer avec cette pensée. Ça tournait dans sa tête, encore et encore, inlassablement. Il était son inconnu et il avait prit une place qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse prendre un jour. En quelque sorte, une place dans son cœur. Mais est-ce que cela pouvait le rendre jaloux ? Est-ce que le fait de dire que c'était _son_ inconnu était une marque d'appartenance ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Et il ne savait pas comment pouvoir le savoir. Il ne réfléchissait pas à ses mots et ses actes et se contentait de laisser passer car selon lui, tout ce qu'il faisait était juste et approprié. Mais est-ce que justement ne pas penser qu'il était jaloux voudrait dire qu'en vérité, il l'était ? C'était compliqué. Bien trop compliqué. Pourtant, cela l'énervait. Il était énervé parce qu'au fond de lui-même, une image lui donnait la réponse. Il avait dans sa tête la vision d'un Kuroko tenant la main de quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le visage, ses cheveux et grands yeux roses embellissant son visage. Il les voyait, dans un ascenseur et regardait impuissant les portes se fermer devant lui, la dernière chose qu'il quitta des yeux étant de magnifiques perles azurs. Mais il n'était pas impuissant. Ce n'était pas lui. Alors…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui, je suis jaloux.»**

Alors il l'était. C'était tout simplement ça. C'était assez dur de se l'avouer et Akashi n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce sentiment de nudité que cela causait en lui. Il avait l'impression de beaucoup trop s'exposer. Il avait le sentiment d'être une goutte d'eau rouge sang aspirée par un nuage bleu ciel et qui serait relâchée de ce dernier complètement nue et vide de ressentis, complètement transparente. Est-ce que c'était normal de ressentir cela lorsque l'on se confiait ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus important de se focaliser là-dessus mais ça l'inquiétait tout de même. Ou alors c'était peut-être bête que de se poser des questions sur tout ça encore et encore car lorsqu'il s'agissait du bleuté, il se posait toujours un tas de questions très souvent inutiles car il en connaissait la réponse. Même si une seule demeurait toujours sans aucune réponse, ne trouvant aucun indice pour pouvoir y répondre…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **'' J'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau d'un animal abandonné. D'être à la place d'un être qui serait aimé puis rejeté de tous. De celui qui serait adopté par amour pour finir par être abandonné par dégoût et haine. Un chaton, un chiot, tout ce que vous voulez… Peu importe la race ou l'origine, ça reste la même chose. Un jour, on est heureux d'être aimé mais le lendemain, on peut pleurer d'être abandonné. Animaux et hommes. Hommes et animaux. Nous sommes les mêmes, qui que nous soyons. Au cours de nos vies, nous finissons toujours par être délaissé d'un être aimé. Alors ce chien que j'ai vu mouillé de tout son corps sous un abri de bus, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi ? Et l'homme s'abritant sous un vieux carton trempé par l'eau, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas aidé ? Parce que je suis humain. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ça, être humain ? J'attends un monde meilleur. Désespérément.''**

 **J'ai aimé ce texte car je l'ai trouvé cruellement vrai. Je sais déjà ce genre de choses et je peux affirmer que la totalité des adolescents et adultes le savent. Beaucoup de d'animaux ou de gens souffrent autour de nous. On le sait, on le voit, mais nous n'agissons pas. Nous ne faisons rien. Nous nous contentons de baisser les yeux et tracer notre route. Alors oui, une personne qui ignore mais à qui cela serre le cœur et un homme qui n'a même pas osé poser ses yeux sur ce spectacle ne sont pas humains. Ce n'est pas ça, l'humanité. Mais même si on le sait, même si on le dit, on ne pourra jamais être totalement humain. Parce que nous ne pouvons pas recueillir toute la misère des autres dans notre cœur. J'ai déjà recueilli celle d'un chiot, un jour. Je l'avais trouvé seul, le soir, dans un carton au fond d'une ruelle sombre. Il était seul, complètement abandonné à lui-même. Et j'ai décidé de le guérir. J'ai décidé de soigner sa blessure qu'il avait au cœur et même si dans tout le monde entier, il n'y a qu'à lui que j'ai offert un pansement, j'ai réussi à me mettre à sa place et offrir une part d'humanité.»**

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus entre les extraits de texte de l'auteur et les avis de Kuroko dessus. Mais ça devait être les deux car ils avaient tous les deux la même capacité. Celle de faire réfléchir. Et s'ils le pouvaient, c'est parce qu'ils faisaient une chose bien difficile à des personnes; ils disaient la vérité sur ce monde. Tout simplement.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'espère qu'il te reste quelques pansements, Tetsuya.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'en ai plus qu'un et pour toujours, je le garderai pour toi, Akashi-kun.»**

Un petit sourire aillant la capacité de faire plisser ses yeux apparut sur son visage et la douleur de ses courbatures disparurent simultanément. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible et il n'y en aurait jamais… Kuroko Tetsuya était un pansement à lui tout seul. Son pansement.

Deux coups tapèrent contre la porte de la chambre d'adolescent qui n'en ressemblait pas vraiment à une, sortant Akashi de ses pensées et le ramenant durement à la réalité.

\- Entrez.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de frapper à sa porte et ne dit donc rien en l'entendant se refermer doucement.

\- Akashi-sama.

\- Tsunaki.

Le jeune héritier sentit le regard marron de son majordome lui brûler le dos et il haussa un sourcil sous son insistance.

\- Un problème ?

\- Je voulais seulement vous prévenir de quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous êtes beaucoup occupé ces derniers temps, Akashi-sama, alors je voulais vous avertir de réserver votre prochain samedi.

Et alors que le cœur d'Akashi semblait se refroidir dangereusement dans sa poitrine, la couleur de ses yeux se fit aussi vive qu'elle le pouvait. Dangereusement.

\- C'est…

\- Oui… La date de décès de votre mère. Le jour de son anniversaire.

* * *

Voilà, le dixième chapitre est posté. Ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que c'est le numéro dix, j'ai l'impression de passer un cap aha. Même si c'est vrai que techniquement, même pour l'histoire de ma fanfiction, j'en passe un. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il vous servira à répondre à quelques questions ! Et ne soyez pas déçu de ne pas voir la rencontre de Kuroko avec l'auteur, j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête, donc je me tais…

Je sais que je suis toujours cruelle avec mes fins de chapitre mais avec celle-ci franchement je suis gentille, j'aurais pu finir en faisant dire à Akashi ''Ce jour-là… C'est…''. Mais je l'ai pas fait parce que je trouve ça beaucoup mieux de vous laisser en plan avec ça plutôt qu'avec un suspens insoutenable. De toute façon, pas de panique, les fins de chapitre seront toujours horribles et croyez-moi, certaines dans le futur seront vraiment détestables aha. x)

Donnez-moi vos avis, j'adore les découvrir ! Et WOW. Je réalise vraiment pas. Merci de votre soutient, ça me motive énormément !

 **La suite dans le chapitre onze…**


	11. Partie 11

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 11**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous allez bien et que pour vos cours, il se passe la même chose. Je ne suis plus du tout enrhumée héhé, j'ai vaincu les microbes, c'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, j'étais très inspirée pour ce chapitre et je pense qu'il vous plaira car moi, il fait parti de mes préférés.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'argent :** Merci beaucoup ! Et Kuroko n'a pas fini de le faire tourner en bourrique aha.

 **nekoko50 :** Merci pour ta review et ce que tu m'as dit m'a bien fait rire, jamais Akashi ne frapperait Satsu aha. xD Tu serais pas encore plus sadique que moi par hasard ? Et pour ce qui est de la gom sur facebook, tu verras ça dans le futur…

 **ombre ardente :** Merci ! Et je n'ai pas encore de date pour le prochain chapitre de ''Mon ciel voilé'', j'avais prévenu que ça allait être irrégulier donc pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. ^^

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Merci beaucoup à toi !

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Il avait toujours eu du mal à les faire, lorsqu'il était enfant. Cela l'avait toujours énervé et il avait souvent froncé des sourcils en se menaçant mentalement d'y arriver. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. On en prend un et l'on forme une boucle. On en prend un autre et l'on forme à nouveau une boucle. On les fait se croiser. On en fait passer un en dessous et on le récupère. À ce moment précis, on serre. Un geste banale et quotidien pour un bon nombre de personne. Mais il faillait croire que quand on était un gamin, on était encore tout à fait ordinaire et sujet à des difficultés qui n'en étaient au final pas vraiment. Aujourd'hui, il y arrivait parfaitement, et Dieu soit loué, il était quand même à un âge où ce genre de choses ne devraient plus poser de problèmes. Mais elle avait toujours ri quand il s'énervait contre lui-même parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Ce rire qui vous fait tellement plisser des yeux que l'on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient fermés. Cette bouche ouverte pour laisser échapper ce son cristallin, laissant apparaître ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. Ce rire que l'on trouve, d'une manière générale, magique. Une véritable source de bonheur, pour faire court. Et même si cela l'énervait encore plus à l'époque, aujourd'hui, ce souvenir enfouit dans sa mémoire d'adolescent le faisait sourire. Même si il était vexé de ses moqueries à cette époque, il avait parfaitement enregistré le schéma dans sa tête. Quand elle se baissait à ses pieds en lui souriant tendrement et que de ses magnifiques mains, elle lui avait apprit.

Akashi se pencha en avant, faisant légèrement remonter sa chemise dans son dos, et abaissa ses deux mains à ses pieds. Il prit l'un des petits morceaux de tissu dans sa main et fit une boucle, répétant le même geste de l'autre. Il les fit se croiser pour créer une ouverture et enfin, il fit passer celui de gauche à l'intérieur et resserra le tout, créant un nœud impeccable. Un petit sourire triste lui échappa et sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, il caressa un de ses lacets de chaussures du bout des doigts.

Sa mère lui avait appris à faire ses lacets et il se rappellerait de cet apprentissage tout au long de sa vie, c'était une certitude pour lui.

Le rouge soupira et se releva de son lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour enfiler ses chaussures. Il lissa rapidement sa chemise de ses mains et jeta un vague coup d'œil à son bureau, là où reposait son téléphone. Très tôt ce matin, son père lui avait envoyé un message pour l'informer de son retour au Japon. En effet, il était parti depuis peu en Chine pour affaires et n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à lors. Rien d'inhabituel, d'une certaine manière. Et quand Akashi s'était réveillé ce matin, vers les cinq heures à cause de ce message qui l'avait réveillé, il n'avait pas compris. Son père ne le prévenait généralement jamais quand il partait et surtout, jamais quand il revenait. C'était tout à fait normal pour lui de ne pas voir son père pendant deux semaines pour soudain, l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir sortir de son bureau, le nœud de sa cravate légèrement desserré. Il n'était jamais là et revenait toujours en coup de vent. Un véritable fantôme au sein de cette grande maison qui s'apparentait à un manoir. Mais son retour marquait quelque chose d'important. Un événement qui n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans l'année depuis maintenant un long moment.

La mort de sa mère. Son anniversaire.

Son père, quelles que soient ses responsabilités et ses obligations, dégageait son emploi du temps et réservait sa journée pour aller sur la tombe de sa femme. Chaque année depuis sa mort, il le faisait. Et chaque année, ce jour-là, il restait enfermé dans son bureau et attendait que le soleil commence légèrement à tomber avant d'aller se recueillir sur sa tombe et y déposer des fleurs. Akashi y passait son après-midi pour parler à sa mère, seul. Il se rappelait le jour de son enterrement, bien qu'il était jeune, comme si c'était hier. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était la seule fois qu'il avait vu son père à moins de deux mètres de la tombe de son épouse. La seule fois…

Akashi soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il détestait ce jour car il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments. Quand il avait un problème, que ce soit avec lui ou avec les autres, il avait juste à se remettre en place et à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Mais quand il s'agissait de sa mère, de son jour, c'était tout autre chose… Il ne pleurait pas, ne se plaignait pas, mais il était triste. Triste et désespérément seul. Il faisait pourtant tout, à chaque fois, pour essayer de se calmer, de rester parfaitement neutre. Mais ça lui était bien trop difficile, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Et au fond, en y réfléchissant bien, cela l'arrangeait que son père ne le voit pas aujourd'hui, puisqu'il n'aurait pas à le voir le seul jour de l'année où son visage pouvait faire transparaître sa douleur.

Deux coups frappèrent à la porte, avec la même portée et force qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre.

\- Entre, Tsunaki.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'empara de son téléphone pour le faire glisser dans la poche arrière de son pantalon aussi noir que son esprit actuellement. Il tourna la tête vers son majordome qui, entre ses mains, tenait un carton de taille moyenne mais qui paraissait tout de même assez conséquent puisqu'il paraissait peiner à le porter.

\- Akashi-sama, j'ai essayé de décliner comme vous me le demandez chaque années, mais il n'y a rien à faire…

Il le savait bien, après tout, si il les aimait autant, c'est parce qu'ils étaient vraiment acharnés et butés. Complètement butés.

\- Cela ne fait rien. Tu peux le poser sur mon lit.

Alors que le rouge entendait le bruit des pas qu'engendraient les chaussures parfaitement cirées de son domestique sur le sol, il regarda son clavier d'ordinateur et le dévisagea quelque peu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire avec Tetsuya. Il savait des choses et le nier à l'heure actuelle le ferait passer pour le plus grand des idiots. Mais là, c'était un tout autre terrain. De toutes autres connaissances. Une toute autre partie de sa vie. Est-ce qu'il devait le faire ?

\- Dans ce cas, je me retire, monsieur.

\- Attends.

Akashi se tourna vers lui alors qu'il tenait entre les doigts de sa main droite la clenche de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous partirons dans une demi-heure.

\- Bien, Akashi-sama. Je vais vous faire préparer à manger et amener la voiture devant les grilles du portail.

\- Vas-y.

Il regarda la porte se fermer, engloutissant la grande carrure de son majordome qui, depuis de nombreuses années, l'emmenait toujours en ce jour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère.

Automatiquement, ses pieds se succédèrent les uns aux autres pour se diriger d'un pas droit et rapide vers son lit, pour s'asseoir calmement sur le rebord de ce dernier. Il soupira en regardant le carton et commença à le déballer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait trouver dedans cette année. Après tout, ils changeaient à chaque fois et il se demandait même d'où leur provenait cette idée. Il la trouvait absurde mais s'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel, maintenant. S'ils ne le faisaient plus, sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, il serait vexé. Bien qu'il ait insisté pour que son majordome les envoie retourner chez eux avec leurs présents dès qu'ils sonnaient à la porte, cette journée-là.

Il se pencha doucement au-dessus de la grosse boîte et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Si il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était bien celle-ci. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Teiko plongea ses mains dans le carton maintenant ouvert pour en ressortir un ballon de basket, où cinq signatures étaient apposées au marqueur sûrement indélébile. Il le posa à ses côtés et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le reste du contenu du carton. Un petit sourire lui échappa malgré lui quand il saisit une rose entre ses doigts, se piquant l'index contre l'une des épines de la tige, découvrant une goutte de sang perlant le long de son doigt lorsqu'il ressortit sa main de la boîte. Il la porta à son nez et ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur délicieusement parfumée. Il la posa délicatement devant le ballon de basket pour ne pas l'abîmer et retourna à ses affaires. Il ressortir une petit boîte de thé provenant d'Inde, apparemment vide puisqu'elle était encore plus légère que lorsqu'elle était pleine. Et en tant qu'amateur de thé, Akashi sut faire la différence. Il savait très bien de qui venait ce présent et ne put se retenir de se dire dans un coin de sa tête de le réprimander la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, pour continuer avec ses lubies idiotes. Farfouillant encore le carton sans regarder à l'intérieur pour garder un léger effet de surprise, car après tout au point où il en était il pouvait se permettre de jouer aux devinettes, il fronça des sourcils en sentant quelque chose de froid et qui le faisait penser à du plastique. Il descendit légèrement ses doigts et agrippa finalement avec une poigne ferme l'objet, comprenant ce que c'était. Il sortit la sucette qui était auparavant prisonnière avec le dernier cadeau, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il la posa elle aussi avec le autres petits objets et prit finalement le carton entre ses mains, le retournant pour permettre au dernier objet de tomber sur la large surface de son lit. Il mit le carton sur le sol et soupira en se regardant dans la dernière surprise à découvrir pour la journée, puisque c'était en effet un petit miroir de poche tout rose. Akashi soupçonna même qu'il soit allait l'acheter dans un magasin de jouets, la couleur lui rappelant la célèbre marque de poupées américaines.

La génération des miracles ne changerait jamais. Le rouge avait mit bien du temps a véritablement les accepter au sein de sa vie. Cette notion de confiance que chaque personnes disposait en elle et avait un moyen de partager, Akashi avait mit beaucoup de temps à l'acquérir. Mais c'était venu. C'était arrivé car au-delà d'être leur capitaine et d'être seulement une bande de garçons se réunissant à la fin des cours pour jouer au basket, ils étaient des amis. Pas simplement des gens de passage au cours d'une vie qui ne se reverraient plus dans quelques années, non. De vrais amis. Ceux qui se faisaient vraiment confiance et qui partageaient beaucoup de leur vie les uns avec les autres. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à cette idée de camaraderie et avait du mal à accepter qu'il soit atteint par cette sorte de syndrome. Mais il l'avait finalement compris et intégré à sa vie car quoi qu'il pouvait faire, on ne pouvait pas changer une évidence en incertitude. Il n'avait pas à douter sur leur amitié car avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, il était trop tard, il avait déjà été beaucoup trop attaché à eux. Et c'était donc tout naturellement qu'au fil du temps, ils avaient tous appris les vies personnelles de chacun. Et même si il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le faire, Akashi avait été sincère avec eux et leur avait dit pour sa mère. De leur part, il devait le dire, il s'était attendu à une réaction basique. Une réaction que tous les adultes ou adolescents avaient généralement eu auparavant à son égard sur ce sujet délicat. Des excuses, de la maladresse, des yeux larmoyants… Il s'était vraiment attendu à ce qu'ils fassent pareil. Mais c'est précisément là qu'il avait su. C'est là qu'il avait su que ces garçons n'étaient pas simplement un chapitre au cours de sa vie qu'il se plaisait à comparer à un roman. Non, ils étaient tout simplement des acteurs majeurs au sein de celui-ci. Les personnages principaux. Chaque année, ils lui envoyaient un carton remplit de cadeaux pour qu'il les dépose sur la tombe de sa mère. Cela ne faisait certes pas des années et des années qu'ils se connaissaient, mais jamais ils n'avaient dérobé à cette règle. Et quand ils se revoyaient après ça, ils n'en parlaient pas. Quand Akashi loupait ses cours de l'après-midi pour aller au cimetière et qu'ils leur donnaient la boîte en mains propres, ils ne se disaient rien. Mais c'était là que l'on pouvait comprendre que les mots n'étaient que futiles, dans la vie.

Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, et même Momoi. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Et ce n'était pas de la pitié ou de la peine. Ils lui donnaient simplement du courage. Et Akashi ne les remercierait jamais assez intérieurement pour ne pas poser des mots sur ce qu'ils pensaient.

Un à un et avec une délicatesse infinie qui lui était bien propre, il remit les objets dans le carton et le referma, certain déjà que par pur réflexe, son majordome viendrait le chercher. Il se releva de son lit et s'étira, faisant craquer ses épaules en un bruit sourd. Il reporta son regard vers son bureau, comme s'il l'appelait et soupira pour la énième fois en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise qui se trouvait bien droite devant lui, gardant un air parfaitement scolaire. Il bougea rapidement sa souris pour retirer son ordinateur du mode veille dans lequel il était plongé et rouvrit la page internet qu'il avait laissé de côté auparavant. Facebook s'afficha directement puisque c'était le seul onglet qu'il avait d'ouvert et il jeta un coup d'œil dans le coin gauche de la page du réseau social pour constater que Kuroko n'était pas levé. Après tout, il était seulement neuf heures et il comprenait très bien qu'il puisse dormir encore à cette heure-ci.

Il doutait depuis ce matin et n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir la marche à suivre. Si la génération des miracles était elle au courant en ce qui concernait sa vie privée, c'était tout autre chose pour le joueur fantôme. Même si maintenant, Akashi se doutait bien qu'il devait être au courant de sa situation sociale. Après tout, il y avait eu le milkshake qu'il lui avait acheté et donné à son chauffeur qui portait un costume noir taillé à la perfection et qui faisait chien de garde devant la superbe coupée noire qu'il avait à sa disposition. Le bleuté serait un parfait imbécile s'il n'avait pas compris qu'il était riche et ''imbécile'' était justement ce qui le qualifiait le moins. Pourtant, au-delà de sa richesse sur laquelle il avait certainement dû s'interroger puisque le rouge ne lui en parlait pas, il y avait le reste. Et sa mère faisait justement parti de ça. Alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire par rapport à ça. C'était vrai que d'une certaine manière, il n'était pas obligé de lui dire. Tout du moins, pas encore. Mais il avait envie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile pour lui et en parler l'énervait grandement car cela lui faisait dévoiler une part de faiblesse de sa personne qu'il haïssait mais il le voulait. Il voulait partager cette partie de sa vie avec Kuroko, avec son inconnu.

Alors même s'il n'était pas connecté sur facebook, même s'il ne verrait pas ce message avant quelques heures, même s'il pourrait réagir comme toutes ces personnes inintéressantes qui ne faisaient que s'excuser, il dirigea ses doigts à son clavier et les laissa courir librement dessus, jusqu'à la création d'un petit texte qu'il ne se permettrait jamais d'envoyer à une autre personne qu'à lui.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. Je veux te parler et je ne compte pas y aller par quatre chemins. Entre nous, cela ne sert à rien. Je n'ai jamais abordé le cas de mon enfance ou ma vie en générale avec toi. Bien que tu ais su contre mon gré que je sois riche, lorsque Momoi t'avait dit que je disposais d'un chauffeur personnel. Ce que je tenais à te dire, c'est que ma mère est morte. Elle est morte durant mon enfance et c'est peut-être à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que la vie était impitoyable. Je n'ai rien à te dire d'autre, mais je me sentirai mal de te laisser seulement avec ça. Bien que c'est une évidence et que je te l'ai dit précédemment, je suis riche et je vis seul avec les quelques domestiques résidant chez moi. Mon père n'est jamais là et est un grand homme d'affaire voyageant un peu partout sur le globe. Mais ne va pas croire que je suis une tragédie à moi tout seul. Je suis Akashi Seijuro, le capitaine d'une équipe de basket où je dirige quatre idiots. Enfin je devrais peut-être aussi te signaler que ces quatre idiots sont aussi mes amis. Plus je le dis et plus ça me tue, mais ils sont importants pour moi. J'ai aussi un de mes majordomes qui s'est occupé de moi depuis que ma mère est morte et il est également important dans ma vie. Il y a l'auteur qui est là aussi, même si sa présence est indirecte et qu'il est là pour moi d'une certaine manière au travers de ses livres. Mais le plus important reste sans doute toi. Tu es mon inconnu et tu vas le rester. Je voulais simplement te dire ça. Bonne fin de journée. »**

Il souffla longuement une fois qu'il eut achevé ce qui lui sembla être le message le plus long qu'il n'ait jamais envoyé à quelqu'un sur terre et survola la multitude de phrases à la recherche d'une quelconque erreur, même si cela l'aurait grandement étonné de lui-même puisqu'il n'en faisait jamais.

Soudain, il fronça des sourcils et se remit à écrire un message.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne va pas croire que je t'enverrai ce genre de messages souvent. Ne t'y habitue pas, Tetsuya. »**

Il jaugea ce dernier envoi d'un œil satisfait et reporta son attention vers son horloge pour constater que la demi-heure qu'il avait imposer à son majordome pour tout préparer pour leur départ venait de passer. Il éteignit son ordinateur et se releva avec encore et toujours ce geste mécanique de lisser ses vêtements. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en marchant vers la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda une dernier fois son écran d'ordinateur et tourna la poignée de porte, cessant dorénavant de le fixer.

* * *

Il entendit le léger soupir de fatigue de son majordome fendre l'air et le vit poser le carton à ses pieds. Il sentit son regard lui brûler la nuque mais il n'y porta pas d'attention particulière, se concentrant sur tout autre chose.

\- Akashi-sama ?

\- Oui. Tu peux te retirer.

Il commença à se pencher en avant pour atteindre ce qu'il y avait devant lui et pouvoir l'ouvrir quand il se stoppa dans son mouvement, sentant une intruse dans son dos. La main fit quelques mouvements de bas en haut en un geste chaud et doux et se retira tellement légèrement qu'Akashi crut bien que cette main ne s'était jamais posée dans son dos et qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion. Il attendit de ne plus entendre les bruits de pas de son domestique contre les cailloux du cimetière et déballa enfin le carton de tous les objets dont il avait pris connaissance quelques heures plus tôt. Il posa le ballon de basket, le miroir, la rose de la même couleur que portait son nom, la sucette et la boîte de thé contre la pierre noire d'une brillance éclatante. Il fixa quelques instants les présents qui reposaient sagement sur le dessus de la tombe et jeta un vague regard à toutes les autres qui l'entouraient. Un petit sourire lui échappa alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur devant le genre de tombeau que recueillait le corps de sa mère. Il n'y avait vraiment que ses amis pour avoir de pareilles idées. Des personnes normalement constituées se contenteraient de seulement offrir des fleurs ou de déclarer leurs excuses à la personne endeuillée. Mais non, pas eux. L'originalité de la tombe de sa mère l'amusait vraiment énormément.

Il se mit à fixer intensément le nom qui était gravé de manière élégante dans la pierre et s'humecta légèrement ses lèvres sèches de sa langue.

\- Bonjour, mère.

Akashi laissa courir les doigts de sa main droite contre la pierre gelée et préféra maintenant reporter son regard sur le ciel quelque peu grisâtre.

\- J'espère que ça se passe bien, là où tu es. Même si je ne crois pas à des choses aussi irrationnelles que le paradis.

Une légère brise fraîche fendit l'air et le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête, le faisant resserrer son écharpe bordeaux autour de son cou, laissant sa main gauche l'enserrer doucement.

\- Les idiots que je dirige et encadre au basket on encore tenu à te faire des cadeaux. Excuse-les, ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ta tombe est ridicule à l'heure actuelle. Même si je dois t'avouer que ça m'amuse beaucoup. Seule Satsuki te fait un cadeau convenable chaque année. Ils me dépriment, tu sais…

Akashi soupira, un petit sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et tendit la main pour attraper ce qui reposait à ses côtés depuis le début. Une fois les quelques branches enroulées dans un magnifique foulard rouge de qualité entre ses mains, il disposa le bouquet juste devant le seul épitaphe que la tombe disposait.

\- C'est pour toi.

Cette réplique semblait être d'une évidence même mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Akashi tenait à le dire. Il tenait à le faire car ça lui apportait un sentiment de réconfort au fond de lui. Comme si sa mère était juste là, devant lui, et qu'il lui tendait finalement le bouquet de fleurs pour qu'elle l'attrape entre ses douces mains.

\- Des fleurs de cerisiers, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais su si tu les aimais vraiment mais toutes les photos que tu as prises de moi lorsque j'étais enfant était devant cet arbre au fond de la cour, alors je suppose que tu l'aimais.

Il caressa avec une délicatesse que personne ne lui connaissait le foulard qui maintenait toutes les branches cassées entre elles.

\- Je l'ai acheté ce matin, en passant devant la boutique pour aller au cimetière. Je sais que tu allais toujours là-bas pour acheter tes foulards. Tu serais comme Ryota dans un magasin de vêtements si tu pouvais retourner dans cette échoppe. La mode et les collections changent au fil du temps… Je connais les motifs de tous tes foulards par cœur, et il y en a des tas que tu n'as pas maintenant.

Il soupira, créant un petit nuage blanc transparent à travers l'air, ce qui témoignait de la température extérieure, et il cessa de caresser le magnifique morceau de tissu.

\- J'aimerai continuer de t'en acheter pour agrandir ta collection mais je suppose que cela ne servirait à rien.

Et il savait qu'il avait raison là-dessus, au fond de lui… Continuer d'agrandir la garde-robe de sa mère ne ferait qu'entretenir son semblant d'existence. Même si cette idée faisait que son ventre se tordait douloureusement et qu'il se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas être trop émotif.

\- Père passera sûrement en fin d'après-midi, comme toujours.

D'un regard neutre, Akashi tourna son regard vers le portillon de sortie du cimetière.

\- Je me demande s'il t'aime encore.

Et cette question, il se la posait souvent. Cette notion d'amour, il avait beaucoup de mal à la comprendre et à l'intégrer dans sa vie, alors quand il s'agissait de son père, cela devenait encore plus un mystère pour lui.

\- Je te le dis à chaque fois que je viens te voir et je ne cesserai jamais de te le répéter mais…

Il se doutait pourtant qu'elle devait souffrir de ses paroles si elle l'entendait.

\- Père ne m'aime plus depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Akashi entendit de là où il était le portail du cimetière grincer par l'âge qu'il devait avoir et le froid ambiant qui régnait et qui ne devait pas l'aider à se dérouiller. Il distingua quelques personnes parler, sûrement deux, et s'éloigner dans le sens opposé de là où il se trouvait.

\- Ça ne m'atteint plus de toute façon. Au contraire, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais lui montrer à côté de qui il passe sans s'y intéresser.

Il disait vrai. Il disait vrai et ne cessait de le répéter dans son esprit. Encore et encore. Comme une chanson que l'on aurait apprise par cœur, jusqu'à en connaître la mélodie.

\- J'ai facebook.

Un sourire passa la barrière de ses lèvres tant cette phrase lui paraissait absurde sortie de sa bouche.

\- C'est un réseau social où l'on peut communiquer par messages. Je préfère t'expliquer puisque tu n'as sûrement pas connu ça.

Il passa une main dans ses mèches rouges désordonnées par le vent.

\- J'y ai rencontré quelqu'un, mère. Quelqu'un de…

Il sortit son téléphone et se redirigea grâce au menu dans ses photos. Il n'en disposait que de seulement trois à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Une de son cheval, une de lui avec les autres membres de l'équipe de basket quand ils étaient chez Aomine et l'autre… De Kuroko. Sa photo de profil.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais rencontrer une personne comme lui un jour. Il m'énerve beaucoup, il ne fait que de me contredire et il a refusé de rejoindre mon équipe de basket pour former un duo imbattable avec moi.

Il savait bien que cette description n'était pas la plus flatteuse qui soit d'une certaine manière mais c'était lui. C'était Kuroko et commencer par dire ça était la bonne chose à faire.

\- Je ne peux pas te le décrire. Je n'y arrive, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne trouve pas les mots… La seule chose que je pourrais te dire, c'est que c'est mon inconnu. Je suis sûr que ça te ferait sourire, tout ce mystère pour pas grand-chose.

Il détacha une des pétales des fleurs de cerisiers et l'écrasa entre son pouce et son index, se teignant les doigts petit à petit d'une couleur rose pâle.

\- Il m'a même fait boire du milkshake. Et je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre le fait qu'il ait osé acheter cette boisson dans un fast-food ou que j'ai presque aimé ça.

Une image de Kuroko victorieux et fier de lui par message lui traversa l'esprit et le fit doucement sourire.

\- Mais je ne lui dirais pas que j'ai aimé, ce serait trop facile sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

Akashi arqua l'un de ses sourcils en sentant une vibration contre sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux, interloqué, en sachant très bien que c'était son téléphone qui reposait à cet endroit. Il le prit dans sa main droite et le déverrouilla rapidement en entrant son mot de passe. Il regarda rapidement la notification puisqu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà constater que ce n'était pas un SMS, il regarda donc ses mails.

Facebook.

Il s'empressa de se connecter sur le réseau social avec son téléphone. Il avait récemment téléchargé l'application sur celui-ci au cas où un jour, il devait vraiment répondre à un message important du bleuté. Et même s'il n'y avait rien eu de bien particulier, il voulait voir sa réponse au message qu'il lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la matinée. Une fois connecté, il cliqua sur l'icône des messages privés et ouvrit la seule conversation de disponible.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Je ne m'excuserai pas,**

 **Car tu ne voudras pas ça,**

 **Mais je te partage malgré tout,**

 **Mes sentiments tabous.**

 **Tu as connu l'amour d'une mère,**

 **Et le rejet d'un père,**

 **Je ne peux pas comprendre en soi,**

 **Mais je veux le faire pour toi.**

 **Les amours,**

 **Et pour toujours,**

 **Sont différents,**

 **Mais pourtant si ressemblants.**

 **Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste,**

 **Ou trop réaliste,**

 **Laisse-toi porter par tes rêves,**

 **Sans y faire de trêves.**

 **Prends conscience que je suis là pour toi,**

 **Que je veux te donner la foi,**

 **De te battre contre la vie,**

 **Car un jour tu l'aimeras, j'en fais le parie.''**

 **Je ne savais pas comment répondre à ce que tu m'avais dit, Akashi-kun. J'ai supposé qu'un poème serait la meilleure réponse à tout ça. Car au-delà des mots, au-delà des sentiments, je veux que tu prennes conscience de ma présence. Je suis ton inconnu et je suis là pour toi. Merci de m'avoir parlé, Akashi-kun. Et s'il-te-plaît, refais-le à nouveau… »**

Il laissa tomber son téléphone contre les cailloux, en faisant voler deux plus petits que les autres sous l'impact. Il reporta son regard sur le nom de sa mère inscrit dans la pierre et sourit.

\- C'est finalement facile de décrire Tetsuya. C'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien. Là-dessus, il te ressemble tellement, mère.

* * *

Akashi soupira d'aise en entrant dans sa demeure, la chaleur de l'habitacle le réconfortant soudainement. Il défit ses chaussures et donna ses manteau et son écharpe à l'une des domestiques qui attendait après lui pour les recevoir. Une fois fait, il monta l'escalier principal pour mener au couloir où était sa chambre. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte qu'il avait ouvert tant de fois pour une simple et bonne raison. Il avait une réponse à donner. Et il voulait le faire rapidement, il ne tenait tout simplement plus d'avoir voulu attendre de rentrer chez lui pour le faire.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans sa chambre qui n'avait en rien l'air d'appartenir à un adolescent et la referma. Il fit quelques pas et rejoignit bien vite son ordinateur et appuya sur le bouton lui permettant de l'allumer.

Noir.

Il fronça des sourcils et appuya de nouveau dessus mais l'écran restait parfaitement noir. Cela l'étonnait, il ne l'avait quand même pas cassé ? Il était encore en parfait état quand il était parti.

\- Seijuro.

Son cœur rata un battement et il stoppa sa main dans son mouvement, elle qui était encore prête à réessayer d'allumer l'objet électronique. Akashi se retourna prudemment et ne savait pas vraiment si son visage laissait paraître de l'étonnement ou de la méfiance. Ou un peu des deux.

\- Père ?

Cette interrogation ne méritait en effet pas de réponse puisque l'évidence-même était sous ses yeux. L'homme d'affaire qui était toujours, même chez lui, dans un costume parfaitement coupé

jaugea son fils du regard, le prenant de haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?

Le rouge fronça automatiquement des sourcils.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Je veux que tu me le dises.

\- Père, je…

\- Seijuro.

Le grand homme de la cinquantaine s'avança dans la grande chambre jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de son bureau, à l'opposé d'Akashi. Soudainement, il pivota et se tourna vers le derrière du bureau, là où était caché la multitude de fils connectant tous les appareils électroniques. Il en attrapa plusieurs dans la même main et tira d'un coup sec, faisant basculer l'écran d'ordinateur au sol en même temps que son clavier qui atterrit directement aux pieds du rouge.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et avant même qu'il ne s'apprête précipitamment à demander des explications, son père s'en chargea pour lui.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir changé, Seijuro. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais ça ne me plaît pas. Je t'interdis de communiquer encore plus longtemps avec _ce_ garçon, est-ce que c'est clair ?

* * *

Voilàààà ! Alors ? Vos avis, vos impressions ? Je veux tout savoir ! Je sais que c'est un chapitre globalement triste où il n'y a pas forcément d'échanges directs entre Kuroko et Akashi, mais il était vraiment très important. Et ne me tuez pas pour avoir coupé mon chapitre dans un moment pareil aha.

Je sais que la question ultime est… Comment le père d'Akashi a su ? Et bien, allez savoir, peut-être que la réponse sera au prochain chapitre… :3

Pour ce qui est du poème, il vous a plu ? C'est le deuxième que j'écris quand celui qui le fait est Kuroko donc j'espère que c'est réussi. Pour les rimes, avec ''différents'' et ''ressemblants'', et bien avant qu'on ne me le dise ou autre, ce sont bien des rimes. Elles sont simplement ce que l'on appelle ''riches'' et phonétiques. En fait, la rime c'est ''nts' et le son fait le reste. Je voulais juste vous le dire, voilà ! :)

 **On se retrouve avec le chapitre 12…**


	12. Partie 12

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 12**

 **Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Moi super. Hier j'étais à une soirée et j'ai pas du tout eu le temps d'écrire. Et comme je suis une véritable sainte et que j'avais déjà fini mes devoirs avant, je vous ai écris ce chapitre en une journée pour que vous l'aillez. Bon cela dit j'ai pas du tout galéré, c'est habituel pour moi. x) Dans ce chapitre, quelques réponses à certaines questions !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ciel Saynen :** Merci ! Mais noooon, pleure pas voyons. :( Je sais que je suis une sadique aha et je suis ravie de t'avoir émue, je m'en pensais pas capable.

 **nekoko50 :** Merci beaucoup à toi. :) Et tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre pour savoir comment le père d'Akashi a su.

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Merci. Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé ça touchant !

 **Sazawen :** Owwwww merci beaucoup ! J'adore toujours autant avoir tes reviews ! C'est génial d'avoir l'avis de la fille dont je suis la correctrice aha. Mais je suis vraiment super heureuse de t'avoir touché ! Au fond, je pensais pas en être capable. Que tu me dises que c'est ton chapitre préféré de tout ce que tu as lu, c'est magique pour moi. Quand tu me dis que tu as pleuré, je me sens vraiment touchée en fait. D'ailleurs je le suis totalement. Donc merci merci merci. Vraiment merci ! Et tu vas avoir la réponse à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre. :) Et en attendant le chapitre 13… Écris la suite de ta propre fiction ou je viens chez toi avec une paire de ciseaux et je t'achève.:D

 **Serpent d'argent :** Merci à toi !

 **Plum de Phenix :** Je te remercie infiniment pour cette review. Vraiment, merci beaucoup. Que tu me dises que j'ai un talent indéniable pour l'écriture me va droit au cœur, on ne peut pas faire un plus beau compliment pour moi. Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre un peu plus de choses sur le père d'Akashi et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! C'est vrai que le père d'Akashi est toujours méchant ou indifférent envers lui dans les fictions et je trouve ça également un peu dommage. C'est pour ça que je compte en faire quelque chose. Mais je me tais et te laisse découvrir la suite. :)

 **Riddikuluss :** Merci beaucoup, ton message m'a énormément touché. Je suis plus que ravie que ce que je fasse te plaise et encore plus pour le poème. Je ne suis jamais vraiment sûre de moi là-dessus et le fait que ça puisse plaire me comble de joie !

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Et oui aha, je suis très sadique ! Et voici la suite.

 **Enirac :** Bonjour à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! :D Et wow merci beaucoup. De plus, je suis la première fiction sur knb que tu lis donc je suis d'autant plus ravie que ça te plaise, sachant que je ne suis pas du tout la plus connue de ce fandom. Encore merci à toi ! Et oui, je suis toujours à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas, aha !

 **Firana :** Merci beaucoup. Et je ne sais pas comment je fais, je suis simplement inspirée. :3

 **cristal mikk :** Aha et bien le voici, ce fameux chapitre 12 !

 **Psychoswolf :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review et tu verras dans ce chapitre si Akashi se rebelle !

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

\- Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ?

\- Tu étais simplement le plus près.

Akashi entendit un énorme soupire derrière lui fendre l'air et le calme ambiant, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu me côtoies cinq jours par semaine, un de plus ne te tuera pas, Daiki.

\- Ça on sait pas…

Il entra son mot de passe en tapant sur les quelques touches qui lui permettaient de l'inscrire et vit l'écran afficher la page d'accueil de facebook. Il se détendit sans trop savoir pourquoi à la vue du célèbre logo du réseau social et s'autorisa à se relaxer sur la chaise de bureau assez confortable, bien que ce ne soit pas la sienne.

Hier soir, il s'était passé un événement imprévu qu'Akashi n'aurait jamais pu préméditer. Une fois que son père avait jeté avec violence son ordinateur par terre, s'en était suivie une colère noire et sourde du capitaine de la génération miracle. Et quand il était énervé, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il ne criait pas, ne bougeait pas dans tous les sens et ne soupirait pas toutes les trente secondes, non. Ses yeux étaient simplement plus froid que du marbre et sa voix aurait pu être un couteau transperçant le cœur de son père. Ils avaient alors débattu. Longuement débattu, même… Selon lui, il aurait changé à cause du bleuté et ne serait plus le même garçon qu'il avait connu depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Bien sûr, le rouge avait à peu près compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire. Après tout, il n'était jamais là et cela ne le concernait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si un changement pouvait l'affecter puisqu'il n'était pas là pour voir cette certaine évolution au quotidien. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas changé envers son père. Il restait le même avec lui et c'était tout. Le seul changement qui pouvait être, à la limite, discernable était celui qui s'opérait avec Kuroko. Rien de plus.

\- Oi, Akashi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de mon ordinateur, au fait ?

Pourquoi, hein… À lui aussi, ce pronom interrogatif lui tournait dans la tête. Son père ne s'était pas contenté de cet accès de violence et d'idiotie, non. Il avait été plus loin que ça. Akashi n'était pas bête et avait bien compris que son père voulait qu'il coupe les ponts avec son inconnu. Et bien qu'il ne faisait que communiquer avec lui par l'intermédiaire de son ordinateur, si il n'avait pas le choix, il se serait parfaitement bien habituer à le faire dorénavant avec tous les autres objets électroniques qu'il disposait, comme par exemple, sa tablette ou son téléphone portable. Mais il fallait croire que son père était prévoyant et pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Cela le tuait mais Akashi prenait bien conscience avec tout ça qu'il tenait ça de son père. Il avait tout simplement coupé internet de la maison. Rien que ça.

\- Je vais t'expliquer rapidement. Pour faire court, mon père ne veut plus que je parle à Tetsuya et nous nous somme disputés à ce sujet. Il a balancé mon ordinateur au sol et a coupé la connexion internet de chez moi.

\- Oh… C'est pour ça que…

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu étais le plus près et je savais que je pourrais utiliser ton ordinateur.

Il ouvrit l'onglet de discussion qu'il avait avec le joueur fantôme et se sentit se détendre encore plus qu'avant. Le fait d'avoir vu son père jeter son ordinateur comme ça, à terre, lui avait fait quelque chose. À ce moment-là, il s'en était fichu de savoir ce qu'avait son père, de comprendre la raison de ses actes. La seule chose qui lui avait sauté à l'esprit, c'était Kuroko. En voyant son clavier à ses pieds, les fils en vrac, il avait eu l'impression que c'était comme si leur lien avait disparu. Comme si le petit lien tout fin et fragile qu'ils entretenaient entre deux ordinateurs venait d'être coupé. Coupé par la paire de ciseaux que tenait son père entre ses mains.

\- Je trouve ça bizarre…

Il se retourna vers Aomine qui était couché sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, fixant le plafond de manière pensive. Si la situation n'avait pas été telle quelle, il lui aurait sûrement dit que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le voyait réfléchir.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je sais pas trop…

Akashi soupira.

\- Ça nous avance.

\- Non, enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends pas pourquoi ton père a fait ça.

C'était vrai que c'était une question qu'il avait le droit de se poser. Après tout, ce n'était pas forcément évident pour eux car ils le voyaient tous les jours. Ils vivaient donc ça comme une évolution alors que son père qui ne le voyait jamais, avait vécu ça comme un changement soudain et brutal. Il ne s'était pas franchement posé la question car à partir du moment où son père avait commencé sa petite tirade, il avait déjà la réponse à cette question. Oui, il avait changé. Ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de l'admettre car c'était une réalité fatale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le nier. Il restait Akashi Seijuro, oui, mais d'une certaine manière, il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Il avait conscience qu'il s'était, en quelque sorte, ouvert à quelqu'un. Et cette ouverture, particulièrement sur le plan émotionnel, l'avait fait doucement changer. Changer en bien ou en mal, c'était une autre question. Mais apparemment, son père ne trouvait pas cela très bien.

\- Il trouve que j'ai changé depuis que je parle à Tetsuya.

\- Je trouve pas spécialement.

\- C'est normal Daiki, tu me fréquentes au quotidien. Pas lui.

Akashi se retourna vers l'écran d'ordinateur beaucoup plus restreint que le sien et porta ses doigts au clavier, effleurant seulement les touches. Kuroko avait dû penser qu'il l'avait ignoré, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait donc dire pour entamer la conversation ? Devait-il le faire comme à son habitude ou lui expliquer de but en blanc la situation ?

\- J'ai encore une question.

Il releva ses doigts des touches en plastique et posa ses mains à plats sur ses cuisses, se redressant au passage très légèrement.

\- Vas-y.

\- Comment ton père a su que tu parlais avec Kuroko ?

\- C'est une bonne question.

\- Tu veux pas répondre ?

Akashi soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers lui, sûr et certain que quand il sortirait de cette maison, il aurait des courbatures au niveau du dos.

\- Je te disais simplement que c'était une bonne question car je me la suis posée aussi.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas non plus comment il a pu savoir.

Le basané le regarda réellement étonné mais cependant, n'ajouta rien.

Là-dessus, il pouvait le comprendre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été étonné grandement de la dispute entre lui et son père face à son changement, le fond du problème restait très étonnant. Si il l'avait réprimandé, c'était parce qu'il parlait avec Kuroko. Or, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé et dans tous les cas, il n'avait jamais compté le faire. Mais comment est-ce qu'il avait alors pu savoir qu'il lui parlait ? Comment avait-il pu prendre conscience de son existence ? Comment ? Depuis hier, et même pendant toute la nuit, cette question avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête. Et il avait été tellement énervé contre son géniteur qu'il n'avait pas pensé sur le moment à lui poser la question qui pourtant, aurait dû être la première à lui venir à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions sur la situation… La première qui lui était venue quand il y réfléchissait était, bien sûr, que on l'avait informé. Mais qui aurait été capable d'aller voir son père pour lui dire qu'il parlait à un garçon via internet ? Ses amis qui étaient les premiers au courant pouvaient être raillés de la liste. Définitivement. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré son père et ne le rencontreraient jamais, c'était donc impossible qu'ils le leur aient dit. Sauf que lorsqu'on les éliminait, il ne restait plus personne. Les joueurs de son équipe de basket étaient les seuls au courant de sa relation avec son inconnu. Ils étaient les seuls au courant du lien qui les liait par facebook. Alors un de ses nombreux domestiques ? L'hypothèse aurait pu paraître vraie, et même sensée, mais pour Akahsi, ce n'était pas envisageable. Jamais un de ses domestique ne s'étaient permis de se balader à sa guise dans sa chambre, jamais. Le seul qui le pouvait, c'était Tsunaki. Et même si il était tombé sur son ordinateur allumé, affichant une de ses nombreuses conversations avec le bleuté, il n'aurait rien dit à son père. Il lui faisait confiance là-dessus et surtout, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas son père, alors rien que ça, c'était une raison parfaitement valable pour lui faire confiance.

La dernière possibilité étant que…

\- Il a dû fouiller dans ton ordinateur.

Akashi hocha de la tête pour acquiescer les paroles de l'as.

\- C'est exactement ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment il a pu être amené à faire ça, mais c'est la seule hypothèse qui me paraisse possible.

Le rouge se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran d'ordinateur et fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que son père avait bien pu voir pour réagir de cette manière ? Il entendit une vibration de téléphone provenir de derrière lui et le garçon aux cheveux bleus océan grogner.

\- Faut que j'aille aider ma mère à ranger les courses… Je reviens tout à l'heure. Et fouille pas dans mon historique.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais par avance ce que j'y trouverai.

La porte claqua derrière un Aomine grommelant et le rouge laissa échapper un petit sourire. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat, c'était vrai, mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup malgré tout. La génération miracle devait vraiment être un mystère pour toutes les autres personnes les connaissant.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

L'adolescent aux yeux hétérochromes se fit prendre de court par ce message et regarda le petit point vert juste à côté du nom de son inconnu, vérifiant qu'il était bel et bien connecté. Le temps qu'Aomine sorte de sa chambre, le bleuté s'était connecté à son compte et lui avait envoyé un message. Akashi soupira pour se redonner contenance et fit glisser ses doigts fins et sûr d'eux au clavier.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. Tu vas bien ? »**

Il avait finalement opté pour l'option d'agir comme d'habitude et de ne pas lui annoncer directement les choses. Autant parler comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire et mettre les problèmes que son père créait de côté.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir répondu hier ?»**

Mais son inconnu n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis que lui sur la manière d'agir en ce dimanche après-midi.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je préfère te l'expliquer brièvement. Mon père a jeté mon ordinateur au sol en s'énervant et en me disant qu'il ne voulait plus que je te parle. Je suis chez un ami pour pouvoir te parler car il a coupé internet chez moi. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Akashi-kun ?»**

Il fronça des sourcils et se dépêcha de répondre à ce dernier message.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr que non. C'est plutôt mon père qui a fait quelque chose de mal.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il dit que j'ai changé. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **À cause de moi ? »**

Akashi jaugea d'un œil sévère les derniers messages que lui avait envoyé l'autre garçon et déduisit bien vite les pensées qu'il devait finalement avoir actuellement.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je t'interdis de penser que je suis en conflit avec mon père par ta faute, est-ce que c'est clair ?»**

Il avait très bien compris à quoi il pensait et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était une source de problème alors qu'il était tout à fait le contraire pour lui. Il était son inconnu et jamais il ne pourrait lui apporter de problèmes, d'une quelque façon que ce soit.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est pourtant l'impression que ça me donne. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et bien tu te trompes. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché avec lui alors que c'est le seul parent qu'il te reste.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant que nous n'entretenons plus une relation père et fils, lui et moi.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais je n'arrange pas les choses. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je t'ai toi, ça me suffit amplement. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. »**

Akashi soupira, légèrement désespéré par l'attitude du joueur fantôme. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il le contredira. Et vu comment cela était parti, ils pourraient continuer de parler comme ça pendant des heures et des heures… Mais il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait qu'il comprenne que la situation n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé qu'il réagisse comme ça. Il aurait pu être choqué, triste, compréhensif, mais se sentir coupable, cela le laissait vraiment perplexe. Est-ce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela voulait dire que son inconnu manquait de confiance en lui ? Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement qu'il n'était pas si important que ça à ses yeux ? Est-ce que, peut-être, aujourd'hui était le jour où Akashi allait devoir le réconforter ? Les rôles allaient s'inverser ?

Il se redressa légèrement et se mit à taper rapidement sur les touches du clavier plus tout jeune, pour finir par envoyer son message.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je te remercie pour le poème que tu m'as envoyé lorsque j'étais au cimetière.»**

Il décolla tout doucement ses doigts des touches, fixant l'onglet de conversation en attente de la réponse du bleuté.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun… »**

 _« Akahsi Seijuro_

 **Je te remercie d'écrire pour moi. »**

Aussitôt le message envoyé, il se remit à en écrire un autre.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je te remercie d'être sincère avec moi. »**

Il le refit à nouveau, laissant courir librement ses doigts sur le plastique noir.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je te remercie de m'écouter. »**

Et il le fit encore une fois.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de m'acheter un milkshake la dernière fois, même si ce n'était pas en faveur de mon taux de sucre dans le sang.»**

Et encore une fois.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et surtout, je te remercie d'être mon inconnu. »**

Pour lui, peu importait ce que disaient les autres, ce que pouvait penser son père. Peu importait qu'il change, que ça soit en bien ou en mal pour certains. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Il ne laisserait jamais son inconnu lui échapper. Il était entré dans sa vie et ne le laisserait en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Il n'avait pas encore gravit tous les étages au sein de son ascenseur et était sûr qu'il en restait encore beaucoup à passer mais c'était maintenant trop tard pour en sortir. Les portes étaient définitivement bloquées.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, c'est la première fois que tu me remercies…»**

Le riche adolescent soupira, se hâtant de répondre à l'autre garçon.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Effectivement. Et n'y prends pas goût, c'est un conseil. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Promis, je le garderai en tête.»**

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement en un doux sourire et ses épaules se détendirent, le faisant réaliser à quel point il était tendu. Mais heureusement pour lui, dès qu'il parlait à l'autre adolescent, il se relaxait bien vite.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce que ton père est encore chez toi ? »**

Il haussa un de ses sourcils et s'humecta les lèvres. Pourquoi posait-il cette question soudainement ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui, il repart ce soir. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors rentre chez toi, s'il-te-plaît. »**

Il fronça des sourcils, interloqué.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pour que vous parliez. »**

C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir… Il tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier, laissant le bruit des touches qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre se répercuter dans ses oreilles.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Une fois qu'il sera parti, j'irai dans son bureau et rebrancherai la connexion internet, c'est tout.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous quittiez en mauvais terme.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être en bon terme avec mon père, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis. Je suis aimé de mon père et je suis heureux. Mais ça n'empêche que je veux que ta relation aille mieux avec le tien, Akashi-kun. J'aimerai que la situation soit éclaircie et que vous discutiez calmement. Tu n'as pas envie de comprendre pourquoi je suis une nuisance pour toi ?»**

Akashi tiqua directement et répondit rapidement.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne parle pas de toi comme ça. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est pourtant ce qu'il doit penser. Alors s'il-te-plaît, Akashi-kun…»**

Il soupira et croisa des bras contre son torse, contrarié. Discuter avec son père ne changerait pas grand-chose. C'était un homme complètement buté dans ses idées et pas du genre à changer d'avis comme ça. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment de réelles conversations et même lorsque la tension n'était pas vraiment présente et que c'était calme entre eux, ils ne parlaient pas. Rien du tout. Aucun échanges entre eux. Alors envisager une discussion posée alors que la veille ils avaient eu une violente altercation était complètement paradoxale pour le rouge. Ça ne leur ressemblait et il se demandait même si face à lui, il en était capable. Seulement, ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête et un gros point d'interrogation lui apparaissait devant les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, selon lui, parler avec Kuroko était négatif et le faisait changer en mal. Il avait beau chercher encore et encore, il ne trouvait pas. Et malgré le fait de savoir que c'était parce qu'il s'ouvrait à lui que son père pensait ça, la réponse restait incomplète. Il manquait une pièce au puzzle et Akashi n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est d'accord. Juste pour cette fois. »**

Il se demandait quelle sorte de pouvoir il utilisait sur lui pour le faire accepter aussi vite, c'était déconcertant. Parler à son père n'allait pas être une mince affaire et il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimé le faire. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait entamer la conversation, comment il devait être, ce qu'il devait faire… Il le connaissait tellement mal qu'il ne savait pas comme agir avec lui. Certes, il n'y portait pas une énorme importance car il ne comptait pas beaucoup pour lui et il se fichait pas mal de l'image qu'il pouvait lui donner, aussi bien à lui qu'aux autres d'ailleurs. Mais cette conversation allait concerner quelqu'un pour qui son image comptait alors l'enjeu était d'une autre taille. Définitivement.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Je n'aime pas les fêtes d'anniversaires. Je trouve que fêter la naissance de quelqu'un est une chose absolument futile et dénuée de sens. C'est simplement commercial et ça n'a aucun intérêt. Tout le monde est soi-disant heureux, il y a des cadeaux, un bon repas, la famille qui est réunie… Être heureux le temps d'une journée pour reprendre le cours de sa vie le lendemain, laissant de côté ce jour de fête. Et surtout, c'est cette idée de cadeau, qui me dégoûte. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'une personne nous fait un cadeau qu'elle nous aime ? Est-ce que ça signifie qu'elle sera là tout au long de notre vie et qu'elle ne nous abandonnera pas ? Ça ne veut plus rien dire. Ça n'a jamais voulu dire quelque chose. Fêter son anniversaire est quelque chose de matériel et les choses matérielles n'ont jamais rien apporté dans la vie. Que l'on me donne de l'argent, un bijoux ou encore que l'on m'achète un livre, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je parle à cette personne qui se sent concernée : est-ce que toi qui fais des cadeaux aux autres, tu seras toujours là pour eux ?''**

 **J'aime ce texte comme je ne l'aime pas. Je l'aime car je l'approuve. Que ça soit un anniversaire, la Saint-Valentin, noël, ces fêtes-là ont toutes le même but. C'est commercial. Les cadeaux, l'argent, tout tourne autour de ça, malheureusement. Je ne connais encore personne qui a fêté son anniversaire sans rien recevoir en retour. Même moi, je n'ai jamais connu ça. Ma famille m'a toujours offert des tas de cadeaux pour me faire plaisir et je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. Beaucoup sont dans mon cas. Mais je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec lui. Un cadeau est plus que quelque chose de matériel. Il y a un sentiment derrière, quelque chose de fort. C'est vrai qu'il y a des personnes qui peuvent nous en faire au cours de notre vie et qui par la suite, nous ne côtoyons plus. Mais au-delà de ça, il y en a que l'on garde toute notre vie. J'ai toujours gardé précieusement les cadeaux que me faisait ma famille. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle jamais je ne voudrais jeter mes jouets d'enfance. Ce sont des présents, des choses importantes et de valeur pour moi. Alors oui, c'est peut-être matériel et la notion d'argent est toujours présente, mais quelque part, l'émotionnel se cache derrière la façade du matériel.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Un cadeau est quelque chose d'important, selon toi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui, Akashi-kun. Il fait passer les sentiments d'une personne, parfois même plus fort que des mots.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Dans ce cas, tu auras un cadeau de ma part un jour. »**

* * *

Il souffla doucement et leva sa main gauche, la laissant cogner en un poing ferme contre le bois rugueux et parfaitement bien entretenu de la porte. Il lia ses deux mains derrière son dos, se tenant bien droit et attendant patiemment le feu vert pour entrer, le visage complètement fermé et ne laissant rien entrevoir.

\- Entrez.

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa au sein de la pièce, la refermant derrière lui, restant pour le moment de dos.

\- Seijuro.

Il lâcha la poignée de la porte et se retourna pour voir son père, assit derrière son énorme bureau en bois ciré où traînait une multitude de dossiers ou autres documents en tout genre. Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva devant le bureau de son père, droit comme un piquet, les mains à nouveau liées dans son dos.

\- Père, je veux que l'on ait une discussion.

Il le vit hausser des sourcils et croiser des bras, s'affalant dans son siège en cuir marron.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ?

\- De Kuroko Tetsuya.

Le plus vieux des deux hommes présent dans la pièce soupira.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

\- Je ne vais pas arrêter de lui parler pour ton plaisir personnel.

\- Te forcer à arrêter de lui parler paraît compliqué, mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça, Seijuro.

L'adolescent laissa échappa un léger rire, pas du tout amusé et clairement ironique.

\- Laisse-moi rire. Tu ne fais rien en ma faveur.

\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte car tu n'es pas assez mature, c'est tout.

Le rouge lui jeta un regard noir tout en fronçant dangereusement des sourcils.

\- Je viens te parler calmement pour trouver une solution, alors ne me critique pas.

Son père soupira et se passa une main derrière la nuque, visiblement fatigué. Quelque chose revint à la mémoire d'Akashi et il délia ses mains d'entre elles, se contentant de croiser les bras sur son torse, de la même manière que l'homme face à lui.

\- Comment as-tu pris connaissance de l'existence de Tetsuya ?

Son géniteur, qui avait les cheveux aussi bruns que ses yeux, le jaugea pendant quelques secondes en plongeant son regard dans le sien et finit par mettre un terme à cette légère bataille intérieure qu'il semblait se faire pour savoir si il devait ou non lui répondre avec sincérité.

\- J'ai malheureusement oublié mon ordinateur portable dans l'appartement que j'ai acheté récemment en Chine. J'avais un mail important à envoyer alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser ton ordinateur. Quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai remarqué que la page facebook s'affichait en premier sur ta page internet. J'ai été intrigué, c'est tout.

\- Comment tu as pu y aller ?

\- Trouver ton mot de passe n'était pas bien compliqué.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko fronça des sourcils encore que ça ne l'était déjà et se pinça doucement la main droite dans un accès de colère. Son mot de passe était le prénom de sa mère. Et le fait que son père ait su directement que c'était ça le dégoûtait et l'énervait au plus haut point. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer taper _ce_ prénom sur _son_ clavier l'irritait énormément.

\- Et donc, la suite ?

\- J'ai simplement lu quelques uns de vos messages, rien de plus, Seijuro.

\- Et c'est simplement ça qui ne t'a pas plu ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis ? Tu n'as jamais rien dit pour ceux faisant parti de mon équipe de basket, je ne vois pas pourquoi Tetsuya serait un problème pour toi.

Son père avança sa chaise de bureau, faisant grincer désagréablement les quatre pieds contre le sol en un son strident, et il posa ses coudes contre son bureau, mettant son menton sur ses mains jointes qui formaient un poing.

\- C'est justement ça que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et c'est en parti à cause de ton manque de maturité et de réflexion.

Akashi souffla tout doucement, essayant de faire évacuer la colère qui évoluait en lui et craqua chacun de ses doigts de chaque main en un bruit sourd, résonnant dans la grande pièce sombre. Pouce, index, majeur, annulaire, auriculaire.

\- Explique-moi ce que je ne comprends pas, dans ce cas.

\- La situation dans laquelle tu t'embarques.

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- La situation ?

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser finir comme moi sans rien dire.

Une certaine pression s'envola soudainement de ses épaules et il regarda son père avec une toute autre émotion, l'interrogation et l'étonnement envahissant ses yeux hétérochromes.

\- Je ne peux pas, si je te le disais, tu en prendrais trop conscience.

Le rouge fronça des sourcils face au regard de son père. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et le fixaient sans réellement le faire, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

\- Quand j'ai lu vos messages, j'ai eu du mal à le réaliser et à le comprendre. Je ne me vois pas te rejeter pour ça mais l'accepter est difficile.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bon sang.

Il se sentait énervé mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à crier ou encore à lui jeter un regard sanglant. Pour la simple et bonne raison que son propre père semblait perdu. Véritablement perdu.

\- Je voudrais te protéger de ça, Seijuro.

\- Me protéger de quoi ?

\- De ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre pour l'instant.

L'homme d'affaire se releva et lissa sa chemise de sa main droite, contournant son bureau en laissant sa main courir le long du bois. Il se posta devant son fils qui lui, recula d'un pas pour élargir la distance entre eux et fronça des sourcils en regardant la main de son géniteur s'élever dans sa direction. Les battements de son cœur se figèrent dans sa poitrine quand elle eut fini son chemin sur son épaule, tellement doucement qu'Akashi doutait de sa présence sur son propre corps.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Seijuro, je ne me répéterai pas. Tu t'embarques dans quelque chose de compliqué et de dur. Je pense que tu n'es pas encore préparé à ça et j'en suis persuadé, ton changement le démontre. Je ne t'autoriserai pas à te laisser aller.

Il retira sa main de son épaule, laissant Akashi complètement interdit. Leurs deux corps se frôlèrent quand son père passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la porte menant à la sortie du bureau. Il se retourna alors vers son père pour le voir de dos, la main posée sur la clenche.

\- Tu peux lui reparler si tu en as envie. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas liés toi et moi mais sache que Kuroko Tetsuya n'est rien, et je lui ferais comprendre si il n'agit pas de la bonne manière.

Et la porte se referma derrière la grande carrure de l'homme brun, laissant seul dans cette vaste pièce un adolescent complètement perdu face à la conversation qu'il venait d'entretenir avec son père pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère.

De quoi est-ce qu'il venait de parler ?

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 12 est terminé ! Est-ce qu'il vous aura plu ? En tout cas, j'espère que oui ! J'ai passé toute une après-midi et fin de soirée concentré dessus donc ça vaut au moins le coup qu'il vous plaise aha.

Je suppose que la discussion entre père et fils va beaucoup vous intriguer héhé ! Peut-être que certaines comprendront, ou peut-être que d'autres n'y comprendront absolument rien. Dans tous les cas, dîtes-vous que je ne laisse rien au hasard et que vous aurez une réponse à vos questions au bout d'un moment. :)

Merci beaucoup de tout votre soutien, je n'arrive pas à le réaliser. Même dire 100 fois merci ne serait pas assez !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça me motive énormément et compte beaucoup pour moi !

 **À bientôt pour le chapitre 13…**


	13. Partie 13

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 13**

 **Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Moi super, plus qu'une semaine de cours et… VACANCES. Ou comment me rendre heureuse, en gros. :D Un chapitre où il se passe globalement pas mal de choses. Et surtout, des découvertes !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Aha, et bien ne t'en fais pas, ta lanterne sera éclairée sous peu ! À quand un PDV de Kuroko ? Va savoir…:3

 **Firana :** Oh nan, maintenant que tu m'as dit ça j'ai envie de savoir ! x) Hésite pas à me le dire surtout !

 **Serpent d'argent :** C'est plutôt toi que je remercie pour cette review ! Et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

 **Crystal :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ton petit rituel de ''j'actualise en fin de semaine la page'' aha. Et bien sûr, il y aura du lemon dans ma fic, et il y en aura pas qu'un (bonjour la perverse…). ^^ Et ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup que tu trouves que je suis la meilleure, vraiment. :o

 **Riddikuluss :** Merci pour cette review ! Et effectivement, tu attends beaucoup de choses. Peut-être que dans les prochains chapitres, je satisferais ta curiosité sur tout ça, qui sait… Et oui, c'est vrai que Akashi est perspicace de base mais selon moi, et je veux vraiment mettre ça en avant, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que l'amour et devra apprendre à le découvrir.

 **Ciel Saynen :** Merciii ! Aha et figure-toi que certaines personnes n'ont pas compris, c'est pas évident pour tout le monde. :p

 **Guest :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review. Et moi-même, je ne sais pas vraiment où je puise mon inspiration. Toutes tes hypothèses auront en tout cas une réponse prochainement et qui sait, peut-être que tu auras raison. En tout cas, tu as bien compris ça, pour moi ce serait trop facile de faire comprendre l'amour à Akashi trop vite. :) Et pour le long chapitre, désolée, il n'est pas forcément là aujourd'hui mais le contenu est très présent par contre, je ne t'en dis pas plus…

 **laura :** Merci aha. Essaie de respirer quand même, ce serait bête de mourir en lisant de l'AkaKuro. :p

 **Mizuno-san :** Ow, merci beaucoup beaucoup. Vraiment, me dire que j'illumine ta journée avec mon dernier chapitre, ça illumine la mienne aha ! Et pour ce qui est de ce chapitre… Surpriiise. J'espère encore illuminer ta journée. :3 Encore merci de toutes ces choses mignonnes que tu m'as dîtes !

 **nekoko50 :** Aha, va savoir si ton idée est vraie ! x) Tu verras ça plus tard héhé. Et pour ce qui est de ''privé'', effectivement, son père ne connaît pas ! Je l'ai réalisé un peu après mais du coup, ça m'a fait penser à ma mère. xD

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Oui, Akashi qui remercie alors que sa deuxième personnalité a pris le dessus, c'est émouvant !

 **AkaKurohhhh :** Je te remercie pour cette gentille review, vraiment. Aha et ce que tu m'as dit m'a bien fait rire. Alors sache que je publie un chapitre tous les week-ends, comme ça, tu es prévenue. :)

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Il courrait dans les rues à ne plus pouvoir respirer, jusqu'à même que ses poumons soient en feu. Le temps était très frais dehors et malgré les quelques petites gouttes d'eau que le ciel laissait parfois tomber, il avait très chaud. Il posa une main sur une de ses joues et accéléra le pas quand il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas si chaude que ça. À croire que même quand il se fatiguait à courir, ce n'était pas encore assez. Il atteignait définitivement sa limite bien trop vite, il voulait vraiment s'améliorer là-dessus…_

 _Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue et sursauta quand il arriva devant la façade d'un magasin, surpris d'y être finalement arrivé aussi vite. Il souffla doucement pour calmer sa respiration et tourna la totalité de son corps vers l'enseigne, la regardant de nouveau. Il la connaissait par cœur, maintenant. Après tout, c'était toujours dans celle-ci qu'il venait chercher ses livres. Chaque petite fissure dans la peinture, la décoration de la vitrine, les nuances de couleurs… Il savait tout reconnaître et il était même sûr qu'il serait capable de dessiner à l'identique la petite libraire sur une feuille vierge de tout tracé au crayon. Il s'avança légèrement et posa sa main sur la clenche, la faisant tourner précautionneusement. Il ouvrit entièrement la porte d'entrée de l'échoppe et fit tinter la sonnette se trouvant juste au-dessus de celle-ci. Son corps entra de lui-même sans plus attendre dans le magasin, avide de cette chaleur qui se démarquait encore plus avec la fraîcheur qui régnait à l'extérieur._

 _Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleus et ouvrit son manteau d'une teinte beige pour pouvoir y glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un livre, tellement impeccable et entretenu que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'être acheté. Tout en avançant, il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, pour seulement regarder ou inspecter les lieux, surveillant si un quelconque changement avait été opéré depuis sa dernière visite qui datait de quelques semaines. Et sans pouvoir réellement se contrôler, il leva ses yeux droit devant lui et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres bien pâles._

 _Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il avait un peu de mal à expliquer pourquoi il l'aimait autant et quels sentiments il ressentait envers lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était tout près de lui, qu'il pouvait entendre sa voix alors qu'il riait avec deux femmes juste devant la table pendant qu'il leur signait des autographes, c'était une certitude. Il l'admirait. Il l'admirait car écrire était à la fois quelque chose de magique et de si complexe. Il avait l'incroyable pouvoir d'avoir la capacité de le transporter à travers de simples pages, de simples réflexions et de simples histoires. Il pouvait créer et emporter et selon lui, il n'y avait rien de plus beau dans la littérature. Un auteur pouvait se sentir pleinement satisfait une fois sûr qu'il faisait ressentir de tels sentiments à ses lecteurs. Et il se sentait fier, en quelque sorte, d'être là, de pouvoir le rencontrer et de serrer son livre entre ses mains. D'enfin pouvoir le regarder comme le fan qu'il était._

 _Les deux femmes passèrent en riant à ses côtés, les joues légèrement rosies et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision le fit d'ailleurs lui-même sourire. Apparemment, il était aussi capable de créer de la joie rien qu'avec sa personne. Il voulait de plus en plus lui parler et ne regrettait pas d'être venu, c'était évident._

 _Se concentrant sur son visage qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prédire, et qu'il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais imaginé pour garder l'effet de surprise, il s'avança de quelques pas pour se poster devant la grande table, recouverte d'une légère nappe blanche qui paraissait si douce qu'il voulait laisser courir ses doigts sur le tissu. L'auteur continuait de regarder distraitement son téléphone et Kuroko se retourna instinctivement pour regarder si il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes derrière lui. Il soupira quand il découvrit qu'effectivement, il n'y en avait pas et posa d'un coup le livre sur la table, juste sous les mains de l'écrivain._

 _\- Bonjour._

 _L'homme releva son regard vers le bleuté et lâcha soudainement son téléphone portable qui retomba au sol en un bruit sourd, faisant une grande inspiration et posant une main à plat contre son cœur, comme si l'apparition du joueur de basket était plus étonnante que n'importe quoi d'autre sur Terre._

 _Il vit un homme, peut-être légèrement plus vieux que l'écrivain, arriver en trombe vers eux et se baisser pour ramasser le gadget électronique. Il le porta face à son visage et l'inspecta minutieusement, les yeux complètement plissés._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, franchement !_

 _\- Il m'a échappé des mains._

 _\- Il faut toujours être derrière vous, ce n'est pas croyable !_

 _\- Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça…_

 _\- Ah ?! Jamais de la vie, je ne travaille pas en crèche._

 _\- Pourquoi cette discrimination envers les personnes qui travaillent dans les crèches ?_

 _\- Mais je ne les discrimine pas._

 _\- Alors change de branche._

 _\- Mais jamais de la vie !_

 _\- Tant mieux. Je ne me vois franchement pas écrire des livres sur les enfants… Tu me vois faire ça, toi ?_

 _\- Quelle sorte de substance vous me faites avaler pour me faire entrer dans vos délires ?_

 _Le bleuté regardait cet échange se dérouler sous ses yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser. Ces deux-là ressemblaient définitivement à deux grands enfants et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le caractère de cet écrivain soit tel que celui qu'il lui présentait et finalement, il n'en était pas non plus déçu. Même si d'une part il trouvait ça mystérieux, ça lui allait bien. Car écrire des livres tragiques aux idées noires et être grand gamin et joyeux dans la vie de tous les jours, il fallait le faire._

 _\- Enfin bref, c'est juste ce lecteur qui m'a fait peur. D'ailleurs, veuillez m'excuser d'avoir crier comme ça._

 _\- Je vous en prie._

 _L'éditeur fronça des sourcils et regarda celui qu'il dirigeait de travers._

 _\- Un lecteur ?_

 _Il tourna la tête en direction de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus et haussa des sourcils, surpris, mais réagissant tout de même de manière moins démesuré que la personne assisse à côté de lui. Et le joueur fantôme ne pouvait qu'en être ravie._

 _\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas remarqué, jeune homme._

 _\- Bravo, franchement, tu ne fais pas attention aux détails !_

 _\- Je serai capable de vous tuer quand vous devenez ironique comme ça…_

 _Kuroko regarda l'auteur des livres qu'il vénérait légèrement étonné quand son rire perça l'atmosphère assez calme qui régnait autour d'eux. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à le voir rire de cette manière, alors que son éditeur lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés contre le torse._

 _Ils recommencèrent à nouveau une petit dispute digne d'enfants de primaire et le garçon aux yeux bleus pâles se mit à inspecter leur visage à tous les deux, alors que l'un était assis sur une chaise et que l'autre le regardait de haut. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir des personnalités et des caractères très différents. L'un était strict et rangé et l'autre, beaucoup plus frivole. Kuroko trouvait d'ailleurs cela très intéressait puisque Aiko Katsuko, lorsqu'il écrivait, avait l'air beaucoup plus mature et donc, de plus ressembler à son éditeur. Mais au-delà de leur personnalité et de leur petite dispute qui avait l'air quotidienne, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de fort et d'en soit, indescriptible. Un sentiment unique en son genre. Il arrivait à le voir dans leurs yeux, leurs gestes, leurs mots… Tout criait ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un envers l'autre et il trouvait ça assez incroyable que tout le monde le remarque, sauf eux. Ou alors peut-être qu'il était le seul ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais l'hypothèse pouvait se montrer possible. Après tout, il avait l'habitude d'observer les gens, et notamment de lire leurs émotions au sein de leurs yeux. Alors oui, pour lui, ce genre de choses n'étaient pas bien compliquées à comprendre._

 _\- Dans tous les cas, vous avez un livre à signer. Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille passer un coup de téléphone._

 _\- À tout à l'heure, on rentre ensemble !_

 _\- Comme si je ne m'y attendais pas…_

 _Soupirant, l'éditeur tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la librairie, sûrement pour en sortir et passer ledit coup de téléphone. L'auteur ouvrit le livre et s'empara de son stylo, puis il fit un sourire à Kuroko._

 _\- Vous la voulez ici ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Juste ma signature ?_

 _\- Oui, s'il vous plaît._

 _Et avec ce sourire collé aux lèvres, que le bleuté lui pensa habituel, il laissa courir la mine de son crayon sur le papier qui ne comportait auparavant aucun écrit sur sa blancheur et le livre se referma en un bruit sec._

 _\- Tenez. Je vous remercie infiniment de me lire._

 _Il attrapa le livre que le brun lui tendait et remit son bras gauche le long de son corps une fois récupéré. Il regarda dans les yeux de l'auteur et s'étonna vraiment de leur couleur. Ils étaient magnifiques. Le contour de son œil était d'un vert foncé et plus on s'en éloignait, plus le vert devenait clair. Le contour de sa pupille était marron, et tirait même sur le orange. On pouvait même retrouver quelques éclats gris qui étaient parsemés un peu partout dans ses yeux, comme des éclats de verre. Ses yeux étaient envoûtants et semblaient passer mille émotions à la seconde. Il adorait les yeux comme ceux-là._

 _\- Vous désirez quelque chose ?_

 _\- J'ai une question à vous poser._

 _Il le vit s'étonner doucement pour vite se remettre à sourire, les coudes posés contre la table et ses mains retenant sa tête._

 _\- Allez-y._

 _\- Pourquoi ne dîtes-vous pas à votre éditeur que vous l'aimez ?_

 _Si Kuroko pensait l'avoir déjà vu plus étonné que jamais quand il avait découvert sa présence, il fallait croire qu'il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil. Cet écrivain ne faisait définitivement pas que passer ses émotions par ses yeux, il avait aussi un certain potentiel facial pour dire ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. À croire que son seul talent n'était pas que d'écrire._

 _\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi ?_

 _Décidément, cette journée allait s'annoncer assez haute en couleur… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de cette demande ? Il trouvait ça assez étrange car après tout, il n'était qu'un lecteur parmi tant d'autres. Et surtout, il n'avait fait que lui poser une question banale qui ne demandait pas de réponse compliquée._

 _Il reposa le livre sur la table et la contourna, le visage transparent de toute émotion. Il s'assit doucement, aussi léger qu'une plume, si bien que la chaise ne fit aucun bruit._

 _\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes son inconnu, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Les battements de son cœur se mirent à s'accélérer plus fortement dans sa poitrine et il tourna son regard vers l'homme qu'il admirait, clairement étonné. Il venait tout simplement d'employer l'appellation qu'il adorait mais qu'en même temps, il redoutait le plus._

 _\- Comment est-ce que vous savez ?_

 _\- Et bien, il se trouve que lui et moi, on a comme qui dirait un peu parlé. Et on en est venu à vous, tout simplement._

 _Il posa ses mains contre ses genoux et continua de le fixer du regard, se plongeant dans ses yeux._

 _\- Je vois. De quoi avez-vous parlé sur moi ?_

 _\- C'est un secret ça, gamin._

 _Il agrémenta sa petite réplique d'un clin d'œil digne d'un mauvais film de bad boy et se mit à jouer avec son téléphone en le faisant passer dans ses mains, l'une à l'autre._

 _\- Comment est-ce que tu as su ?_

 _Kuroko s'étonna de la question, mais encore plus du tutoiement soudain de l'écrivain. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que voulait dire cette question mais une chose était certaine : elle concrétisait en quelque sorte tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé._

 _\- Ça se lit._

 _Katsuko fronça des sourcils et le regarda, une lueur étrange passant au travers de ses yeux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

 _\- Vos yeux font passer des sentiments très explicites, vous savez._

 _Il lâcha un petit rire sans joie qui ne perturba pas vraiment le bleuté et se mit à fixer le plafond, une mèche de cheveux lui retombant devant les yeux._

 _\- Ce serait bien que tu sois capable de lire la même chose de son côté à lui._

 _Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un film dramatique qui passait très souvent à la télé, et pire encore, qu'il regardait parfois le samedi soir avec sa mère pour lui tenir compagnie alors que son père était déjà endormie depuis des heures. Mais ce qu'il trouvait ironique, c'était que ce genre de fatalisme aurait très bien pu se retrouver dans un des livres de ce génie. Ce thème-là n'était pas abordé dans ses livres, ou seulement très vaguement et sans de véritables explications. Pourtant, nous étions entourés par ce phénomène et ce sentiment qui avait la capacité de soit nous mener vers le haut, soit vers le bas. Et ce qui dans tout ça, était plus ironique que tout pour le joueur fantôme, c'était que cela tirait vers le bas les ignorants alors qu'ils disposaient de tout pour être vers le haut. Comme un élève trop bête à qui on donnait la bonne réponse à un test mais qu'il était trop peu sûr d'elle pour la noter._

 _\- Pourtant, je lis la même chose dans ses yeux que dans les vôtres._

 _Un soupir étrange passa la barrière des lèvres de l'adulte et Kuroko se lamentait vraiment de ne pas avoir la possibilité de lire les émotions sur son visage, puisque celui-ci était maintenant bien trop occupé à regarder le sol, ses cheveux cachant mystérieusement ses yeux._

 _\- C'est possible. Après tout, chaque homme est naïf et manque de confiance en soi quand il s'agit d'amour._

 _\- Il vous aime, vous n'avez pas à manquer de confiance en vous._

 _\- C'est plus compliqué que ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On ne peut jamais être vraiment sûr des sentiments d'une autre personne à cent pour cent. Donc avant tout, on a peur de la perte de l'être cher._

 _Et il pouvait très bien le concevoir. Car avant de tomber amoureux d'une personne, il fallait obligatoirement passer par la case de l'amitié et de la découverte de l'autre. Alors quand on dévoilait ses sentiments à la personne que l'on aimait et que l'on découvrait qu'ils n'étaient pas partagés, en plus de perdre un amant, on perdait une amitié solide. On perdait tout._

 _\- Vous pouvez toujours lui demander si il vous aime ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je sens simplement que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Et comme la vie ne rigole jamais quand elle s'acharne sur quelqu'un, il y a les problèmes personnels qui s'ajoutent. Dont l'homosexualité, en quelque sorte._

 _C'était aussi quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Et avec cette simple phrase, il avait même très bien comprit le problème. Deux hommes, tout simplement. Deux hommes qui s'aimaient et se désiraient. Aiko Katsuko, bien que cela choquerait très certainement toutes ses lectrices féminines, était homosexuel. Avec tous ses écris prônant le concret et ne défendant pas toutes les valeurs et toutes les personnes et styles de vie, il était gay. Et amoureux de son éditeur, celui qui le prenait en charge. Mais Kuroko avait comprit ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer comme message. Lui, l'avait toujours su. Contrairement à son éditeur qui n'avait jamais rien dû connaître que les rapports avec la gente féminine._

 _\- C'est donc votre éditeur qui est naïf._

 _Le brun daigna enfin relever son visage et plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus cyans de l'adolescent, de l'étonnement mêlé à un autre sentiment qu'il avait assez de mal à définir. Et finalement, un fin sourire vînt fleurir sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Je trouve ça vraiment amusant, d'une certaine manière._

 _Kuroko le regarda sans rien dire, attendant simplement qu'il justifie lui-même ses paroles. Il était tard et un calme olympien régnait dans le grand espace, donnant un air serein et détendu au moment présent, bien que froissé par toutes ces questions tournant en boucle dans sa tête._

 _\- Tu es comme lui._

 _\- Comme qui ?_

 _Il se releva et passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés à certains endroits._

 _\- Comme mon éditeur._

 _L'écrivain attrapa son livre et lui tendit alors qu'il était encore assis sur la chaise, les yeux aussi ronds qu'un ballon de basket. Ce qu'il venait de dire…_

 _\- Et comme ton inconnu, surtout. Aussi naïf et aveuglé._

* * *

\- C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Le joueur fantôme vit son ami s'étonner de plus en plus, avec un flot immense d'émotions s'enchaîner sur son visage. Comme à son habitude à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait sur son lit, il s'empara de son oreiller et cette fois-ci, petite nouveauté sûrement dû au choc de la journée, il se mit à le lancer répétitivement en l'air, le rattrapant à chaque fois et suivant le pauvre polochon du regard.

\- C'est vraiment un mec bizarre, cet écrivain… Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il soit comme ça, Kuroko ?

\- Non, mais c'est justement ce que je voulais.

\- T'es peut-être aussi bizarre que lui finalement…

Il lâcha un sourire devant le comportement de son ami et fit pivoter la chaise de son bureau, se retrouvant face à son ordinateur, position qu'il connaissait maintenant parfaitement par cœur. Les touches de son clavier n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui, si tant est qu'elles en avaient.

\- Mais t'as tout compris ?

\- En quelque sorte.

De son index, il se mit à titiller la touche A de son clavier, appuyant parfois légèrement dessus, profitant que son ordinateur soit éteint pour jouer légèrement avec.

\- Il avait raison, Kagami-kun.

\- Hein ? Raison sur quoi ?

\- Sur ma naïveté.

Sa main gauche enserra doucement le bas de son tee-shirt alors qu'il expira progressivement, essayant de calmer le léger mal de tête qui apparaissait.

\- Je vois pas en quoi t'es naïf. C'est plutôt lui qui l'est.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il aime son éditeur et son éditeur l'aime, y a rien de difficile à comprendre. Il se doute qu'il ressent des sentiments pour lui mais il est pas sûr, c'est lui le naïf dans l'histoire.

Le bleuté sourit légèrement, continuant de caresser du bout des doigts certaines touches de son clavier en plastique noir.

\- L'amour est compliqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… Puis déjà, si on devait définir ce que c'est, rien que ça ce serait compliqué.

\- Kagami-kun, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour ?

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse se retourner complètement vers son ami Américain, il découvrit son oreiller plus près que jamais. Il venait de lui balancer à la figure et, amusé, il le laissa retomber mollement au sol.

\- Bien sûr que si je sais ce que c'est !

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

Il se retourna après avoir jeté avec force l'oreiller qui arriva sur les jambes de son ami, puis se décida finalement à allumer son ordinateur.

\- L'amour c'est quand tu aimes quelqu'un.

\- Aimer vient du mot ''amour'', Kagami-kun.

\- Ouais c'est bon, je sais… C'est quand une personne nous plaît et nous attire.

Il entra le mot de passe de son ordinateur qu'il avait ajouté depuis que le père d'Akashi avait fouillé dans l'ordinateur de son fils, par pure paranoïa, et arriva finalement vers l'écran d'accueil.

\- Ce serait plutôt une définition du désir.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Alors…

\- De l'attachement.

\- De l'attachement ?

\- Oui. Pour moi l'amour est quand une personne est très attachée envers une autre et qu'elle ne veut pas la quitter. Sous aucun prétexte.

Un silence accueillit sa propre définition qu'il donnait à l'amour, alors il supposa donc que son ami était en train de la méditer, puisqu'il fallait l'avouer, il était assez lent d'esprit, surtout sur ce qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Il ouvrit une page internet quelconque et tapa, comme toujours, huit lettres dans la barre de recherche.

\- Et tu penses que si c'est plus compliqué pour cet écrivain, c'est parce que celui qu'il aime est un homme ?

\- En partie.

\- Pourquoi seulement en partie ?

\- C'est pour celui qu'il aime que c'est plus compliqué. De ce que j'en ai déduis, il a lui-même accepté son amour. Ce sera plus compliqué pour son éditeur.

\- Je vois pas ce que ça change.

\- Ce sont deux hommes.

\- Je vois toujours pas le problème…

Il sourit à nouveau, et pas seulement parce que la page facebook venait de s'actualiser sous ses yeux, mais aussi parce qu'il était touché par les paroles de son ami. Il avait l'impression d'entendre l'avis d'un enfant sur le sujet et il trouvait cela très attendrissant.

\- Il existe des personnes homophobes, Kagami-kun.

\- Je sais, je suis pas con Kuroko. Mais avec ce que tu me disais sur ses livres, ça donnait plus l'impression qu'il devait être du genre à se moquer de l'avis des autres, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit pour lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a sûrement peur que l'avis des autres blesse celui qu'il aime.

Il cliqua sur le pseudo de son inconnu et attendit seulement moins d'une seconde pour que la page apparaisse sous ses yeux. Il se mit à fixer le nom en lettres blanches et passa doucement sa souris dessus, guidée par sa main.

\- Enfin, ça change pas que je comprends pas tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Pourquoi il en est venu à parler de toi et Akashi.

Il laissa son dos se reposer contre le dossier de sa chaise et, comme si il ne pouvait faire que ça en cette journée, il se remit à sourire.

\- Toi aussi tu es naïf là-dessus.

\- Hein ?

Il fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau et alors que son cœur s'emballait et que ses mains devenaient moites, son visage restait parfaitement fermé, ses yeux essayant d'être complètement vides bien qu'une certaine lueur brillait en eux. D'appréhension et peut-être aussi de soulagement.

\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'Akashi-kun.

Le soulagement de ne plus être aussi naïf que ça.

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre s'arrête ici ! Beaucoup l'avaient attendu le chapitre où Kuroko et l'auteur se rencontraient. D'ailleurs la majorité pensait qu'il ne viendrait jamais aha. Mais je me suis dis que le faire sous forme de flash-back serait assez sympa donc bon, je me suis lancé. Donc au final dans ce chapitre, il y a deux choses que vous allez aimer : la rencontre Kuroko/auteur et la révélation de la fin ! Franchement j'ai été gentille avec ce chapitre, pas de véritable sadisme de fin. Même si vous n'avez pas eu la réaction de Kagami.

Profitez profitez, comme on dit, c'est toujours le calme avant la tempête !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis qui m'apportent toujours autant de bonheur et de motivation. Surtout que… **109 reviews.** Très clairement, ce n'est qu'un chiffre, mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça motive de se sentir autant entouré. Merci à vous de tout ce soutient ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé passer la barre des 100, je trouve ça dingue pour ce que c'est !

 **Le chapitre 14 le week-end prochain…**


	14. Partie 14

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 14**

 **Ce moment tant attendu est arrivé… Les vacances ! J'ai beaucoup bossé depuis la rentrée alors ça va me faire un bien fou, et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre que vous allez adorer ! Il est très important. Je dirais même qu'il est crucial. C'est même plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Donc je n'en rajoute pas plus et vous laisse avec la suite. :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Mizuno-san :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Par contre évite de retenir ton souffle pendant que tu lis mes chapitres, je ne veux pas ta mort sur la conscience. x) Et je pense qu'on peut tous un peu s'identifier à l'auteur là-dessus. D'ailleurs, petit conseil mais… FONCE ! Tu pourrais, qui sait, avoir une bonne surprise. ^^ Encore merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Aha et oui, notre petit Tetsu grandit ! Pour Akashi par contre… C'est ce qu'on verra !

 **cindyline :** Je te remercie et je suis contente que tu postes cette première review ! Je ne compte pas laisser mes lectrices en plan, ah ça non, ne t'en fais pas ! ^^ Et pour ta question, qui sait… Peut-être que tu le sauras par la suite ?

 **nekoko50 :** Héhé, le moment du milkshake, qui sait si tu le verras un jour…:p Et pour TON -je suis très obéissante- Kuroko, tu as raison, il n'est pas si naïf que ça !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Aha, en tant que sadique je me dois de casser ta joie mais… Seul Kuroko s'en est rendu compte pour l'instant.:3

 **Penda-chan :** Mon Dieu, tout le monde attendait ce moment, ça m'amuse beaucoup. x) Mais il ne faut pas oublier le plus important… Akashi n'a encore rien dit, lui.:p

 **Firana :** Hm… Du AkaKuro ? Pour l'instant, il n'y a que Kuroko qui a dit qu'il aimait Akashi, et encore, il l'a dévoilé à Kagami.:3 Pour ce qui est d'Akashi… Tu verras ça par la suite aha ! Et normalement quand on lit on comprend tout de suite que c'est l'écrivain qui tutoie Kuroko. Il tutoyait aussi Akashi vers la fin de leur conversation, comme là. ^^

 **AkaKuroh :** Merci à toi, je suis plus que ravie d'être ton auteur préférée ! On peut pas plus me toucher aha. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

 **Cha :** Wow, merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça me fait juste énormément plaisir de tels compliments. :) Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise dans sa globalité ! C'est vrai que dans ma fiction, Akashi est mignon -tout en étant autoritaire. Mais… Je ne laisse rien au hasard et c'est pour l'instant fait exprès. Mais je me tais ! Je suis contente de t'avoir ému avec le chapitre sur le cimetière et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Coralicorne :** Merci beaucoup de ton avis sur ce que je fais ! Je suis très heureuse de tout ce que tu m'as dit. :3 Et mes fins sont très biens aha. Mais t'en fais pas, j'en prévoie des prochaines avec encore plus de suspens héhé…

 **Sazawen :** Merciiiii de ta review aha. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mes deux derniers chapitres ! Et pour tes questions au niveau du père d'Akashi, bah j'ai envie de te dire… MYSTERE héhé. Et c'est vrai que la rencontre Kuroko/auteur et Akashi/auteur était très différente mais je voulais vraiment trancher entre les deux. Parce que cette rencontre pour Akashi marquait un cap et donc ça a prit un chapitre entier alors que Tetsu, ça lui faisait plus ouvrir les yeux et donc en fin de chapitre, il y a l'aveu. ^^ Et effectivement, je ne répondrai pas à ta question, qui n'est peut-être pas si débile que ça, qui sait…

 **Enirac :** Effectivement, un chapitre centré sur Kuroko. Mon deuxième en tout, mais je le dirais plus tard, ça aura sûrement été le dernier. J'avais vraiment besoin de le faire de son point de vue celui-ci car il fallait que vous compreniez que Kuroko était en train de réaliser qu'il tombait amoureux d'Akashi. Ça a vraiment son importance pour la suite. Et c'est vrai que ce serait trop facile que Kuroko avoue tout directement. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'il est honnête et franc… Tu découvriras tout ça par la suite !

 **laura :** Oui aha, tous naïfs ces petits ! Merci de ton encouragement. :)

 **aroishot :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et je te laisse découvrir la suite. ^^

 **akakuro :** Merci ! Ça me touche énormément que tu me dises que je suis la meilleure fanfic sur Akashi et Kuroko selon toi !

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais au fond, est-ce que c'était mal ? Il caressa du bout des doigts ce que l'on nommait le dos du livre et se délecta de sa matière douce et parfaite. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un véritable rêve et depuis maintenant quelques jours, il planait totalement. Pendant des jours et des jours, il s'était demandé quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin l'avoir entre ses mains, quand est-ce qu'il pourrait véritablement le toucher de cette façon. Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait, avec une délicatesse hors-norme et un respect sans limite qu'il consacrait aux livres, le sortir de la rangée de livres dans laquelle il se trouvait en l'attrapant de son index pour le laisser lentement glisser et faire découvrir à ses yeux la première de couverture.

Aiko Katsuko venait de faire paraître son tout nouveau roman.

Il prit le livre entre ses mains et laissa donc la première face d'un livre que l'on regardait habituellement se dévoiler à lui. Le livre était noir dans sa globalité et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se disant que cela lui ressemblait bien. Après tout, tous ses derniers livres possédaient une couverture à la couleur sombre, faisant un terrible écho à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ce livre n'allait donc, vraisemblablement, pas échapper à la règle et à cette habitude de cet auteur. Cependant, la couverture avait tout de même quelque chose d'assez différent des autres. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui frappait le plus lorsque l'on découvrait cette couverture et, Akashi le savait, c'était l'effet qu'ils avaient désiré donner aux lecteurs. Et il pouvait le dire, le pari était réussi haut la main. Un arbre de cerisier était dessiné, surplombant le fond noir et contrastant totalement avec ce dernier. La couleur du tronc et des fines branches était d'un blanc immaculé et l'arbre fleuri donnait l'impression d'avoir était réalisé à la peinture, au vu des traits avec lequel il avait été dessiné. Mais surtout, ce qui attirait encore plus l'œil était que cet arbre, normalement d'une couleur rose ensorcelante, était d'un rouge criard et poignant à souhait. Bien entendu intrigué par toute cette mise en scène directement utilisée pour interloquer le lecteur curieux qu'il était, il retourna le livre en un mouvement de poignet pour inspecter à son tour la quatrième de couverture.

Et pour lui, c'était une partie tout autant non négligeable que la première chose que l'on voyait sur un livre. Il se concentra totalement sur ce qu'il faisait et s'enferma dans une bulle où seul son propre monde y avait une place. Il devait tout ignorer pour pouvoir être absorbé par sa lecture. Tout laisser de côté pour déguster ces mots qui à nouveau, couleraient sous ses yeux d'une hétérochromie magnifique. Il fallait qu'il ignore le bruit de certaines voitures qui passaient bien trop vite dans la rue. Il fallait qu'il ignore ce petit groupe d'adolescentes qui non loin de lui cherchaient quel roman d'amour elles devaient choisir cette fois-ci. Même la moindre chaise grinçant ou le moindre froissement de vêtement devait être à bannir. Car pour lui, c'était quelque chose de crucial et d'extrêmement important… Lorsqu'une personne lisait, elle devait être entouré par le calme, même si ce n'était pas le cas autour d'elle. Il fallait rentrer dans le livre lui-même, être captivé par sa lecture et savoir se focaliser sur la chose qui nous paraissait le plus important sur le moment. Et en ce moment même pour lui, ce devait être la lecture. Le nouveau livre de son écrivain préféré qui selon lui, méritait déjà un prix Nobel.

Et alors que les mots, sans étonnement de sa part, glissaient sous ses yeux comme une plume se déposerait délicatement sur de l'eau, il laissa transparaître de l'étonnement dans ses yeux de couleur si particulière. Plus les phrases défilaient, plus il s'interrogeait. Plus il voyait la fin se rapprocher, plus il voulait comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Car après tout, il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et, du jour au lendemain, il se décidait à le faire. Mais alors…

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Le livre en main et un gros point d'interrogation apparaissant dans son champ de vision sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, il se dirigea vers le petit comptoir en bois qui permettait au client de payer et de repartir avec leur petite trouvaille du jour. Quand il était entré dans le magasin, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait eu la bonne surprise d'enfin découvrir qui était la gérante du magasin. Puisque, la dernière fois qu'il était venu, jour qui était la séance de dédicaces de l'auteur, il n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir. Mais au fond, cette boutique lui allait aussi bien qu'elle ne lui allait pas. Au fond, il s'était juste attendu à quelqu'un d'un peu plus jeune.

\- Ce sera tout, jeune homme ?

\- Oui.

Il déposa l'argent sur le comptoir alors que la femme qui paraissait avoir un peu plus d'une soixantaine d'années mit le livre que le rouge avait attendu avec tant d'impatience dans un petit sachet en papier d'une couleur bleu marine assez belle et envoûtante, le cachetant et le refermant du logo de la petite librairie.

\- Au revoir, et passez une bonne journée.

\- À vous aussi.

Il attrapa rapidement ce qui contenait sa perle rare du jour et en quelques enjambées, sortit du magasin à la chaleur douce et réconfortante. Il resserra doucement son écharpe grise qui lui enserrait le cou et le réchauffait agréablement, sans pour autant lui donner des bouffées de chaleur. Il regarda à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, et se dit qu'il devait donner libre cours à ses pensées.

Gauche ou droite ? Léger dilemme.

Ne connaissant pas du tout le coin, au final, il décida de suivre son instinct et de continuer la route par la gauche. Il soupira doucement, laissant son souffle se perdre et se mêler à l'air extérieur et continua sa marche, n'importe qui pouvant penser qu'il était sûr de la direction qu'il prenait alors qu'en réalité, il suivait simplement un chemin qui au fond, n'existait pas vraiment. C'est en passant par une rue quelconque qu'il remarqua une allée beaucoup plus grande que les autres et où les personnes se faisaient abondamment plus nombreuses. Il se décida donc à tourner les talons pour emprunter ce chemin, se laissant transporter par la foule. Il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement être entouré par autant de personnes. Le bruit des pas qui résonnait dans ses oreilles aux aguets de tout ce qui l'entourait, la multitude de personnes qui entretenaient des conversations et qui n'engendrait qu'un brouhaha incessant, sans parler de tous ces hommes d'affaires qui étaient au téléphone.

Son père devait très certainement être souvent dans leur cas.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, son regard se reporta à sa gauche et le fit s'arrêter dans sa marche. Une personne le bouscula et commença à lui dire en ronchonnant de ne pas rester dans le passage comme ça, mais cet homme se ravisa bien vite fasse au regard noir de l'adolescent, et décida finalement de laisser tomber et partir. Akashi, quant à lui, prit la décision de sortir de cette cohue infernale dont il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude pour se retrouver face à l'entrée d'un parc dont la taille avait l'air assez conséquente. Toujours son petit paquet en main et son écharpe bien serrée autour de son cou, il entra dans le lieu qui tranchait considérablement avec ce qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Il s'engouffra encore plus dans le parc, essayant de se vider l'esprit et de s'éloigner des enfants qui jouaient entre eux aux petites voitures et des dames âgées qui devaient très certainement parler des derniers potins, assises sur les quelques bancs qui traînaient par-ci et par-là. Il préférait, et de loin, les parcs qui étaient à Kyoto. Les fleurs y étaient beaucoup plus présentes, les cours d'eaux plus apaisants, le calme qui y régnait faisait écho à celui qui était en campagne et les magnifiques ponts de couleur rouge étaient des endroits parfaits pour s'asseoir et s'adonner à la lecture.

Il trouva finalement un petit banc, assez abîmé, et il en déduisit donc qu'il ne devait plus être entretenu puisqu'il venait de s'engouffrer derrière une rangée d'arbres où la pelouse avait l'air moins bien soigné et le calme étant beaucoup plus présent que la première partie du parc. Il s'assit donc sur le banc, qui grinça sous son poids puis il déposa son livre à ses côtés en faisant tout pour détendre au maximum ses muscles endoloris de tous ses derniers entraînements de basket qui, plus le temps passait, plus devaient difficiles à gérer.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un livre qui traiterait ce sujet. Et oui, à vrai dire, avec cet écrivain, il ne se faisait jamais d'idées à l'avance pour être surpris mais cependant, il avait toujours une ébauche qui lui traînait derrière la tête. Et cette idée, cette fois-ci, était que son livre ressemblerait à tous les autres pour l'atmosphère globale qui y régnerait. La peine, la douleur, la désillusion… Un livre où l'espoir et les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Un livre qui ne ressemblait à rien à celui qui l'avait écrit. Mais alors, est-ce que cela voulait donc dire que ce livre ressemblerait plus à son auteur que les précédents ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment écrit quelque chose où le bonheur et l'espoir régnait en maître ? Akashi n'arrivait pas à le croire, ça paraissait tout bonnement impossible. Il était capable de prévoir beaucoup de choses, et c'était une vérité absolue. Pourtant, oui pourtant, il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça.

Aiko Katsuko venait de sortir un livre qui parlait d'amour.

Il avait écrit une histoire d'amour. Ça lui paraissait irréel. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait maintenant écrire sur l'amour alors qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais abordé ce thème ? Tous ses livres étaient sombres et rejetaient les sentiments idiots et inintéressants. Alors pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Toutes ces questions l'agaçaient. Il l'avait rencontré ce mois-ci et avait eu le possibilité de lui poser des questions pour éclaircir cette tâche noire qui régnait sur son nom tant de mystères tournaient autour de lui et, maintenant qu'il avait eu des réponses, il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte qu'il en ait de nouveau. Il en faisait clairement exprès, c'était évident. À croire que plus on en apprenait sur lui, plus il voulait rajouter de mystères autour du personnage qu'il incarnait.

Le rouge n'avait lu, certes, que le résumé mais cela l'intriguait énormément car tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était positif. Horriblement positif. Cela racontait une histoire d'amour complètement banale. Akashi pensait même que c'était simplement une histoire clichée. Une histoire banale entre un étudiant et une étudiante qui se cherchaient, se taquinaient ou juste flirtaient. Une histoire que l'on voyait partout, en somme. Quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre. Une personne normale s'arrêterait sûrement à ce résumé et reposerait le livre là où elle l'avait trouvé, se disant que cette œuvre littéraire était juste sans aucune fantaisie et qu'elle ne ressortait pas du lot. Qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial.

Mais le capitaine de la génération miracle était sûr que c'était là qu'il se trompait. Car malgré le sujet choisi et le résumé présent sur la quatrième de couverture absolument classique, il y avait autre chose. À l'intérieur de ce livre devait courir des mots sur ces centaines de pages qui ne devaient en rien laisser croire à une histoire ordinaire. Et seuls ses vrais lecteurs qui l'admiraient s'en rendraient compte. Cet homme voulait, et il en était certain, induire à l'erreur. Et il devait l'avouer, il fallait l'oser, c'était un pari très risqué pour lui.

Mais il pouvait le comprendre, les défis étaient ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en ce monde.

Il expira pour se détendre un peu plus et se laissa glisser sur le vieux banc, penchant la tête en arrière et laissant sa nuque rencontrer le dos du banc. Il laissa ses yeux ouverts pour contempler le ciel qui était très clair aujourd'hui et, il devait l'avouer, magnifique.

\- Le bleu est une couleur intéressante…

Oui, il la trouvait même sublime. Et le blanc des nuages qui se mêlait à celle-ci rendait cette étendue de bleu encore plus beau. C'était captivant et étonnamment, très reposant. Il n'avait que rarement le temps d'observer le ciel et de se détendre grâce à ce dernier. Mais quand cela lui arrivait, il trouvait cela toujours très relaxant. Il aimait le ciel. Il aimait ses nuances. Il aimait ses nuages. Il aimait qu'il lui donne l'impression d'être près de lui quand il tendait la main mais que pourtant, il était inaccessible. Et surtout, il aimait…

\- C'est vrai que sa couleur est très belle.

Il fronça des sourcils et, directement, se redressa sur le banc à l'entente de cette voix qui lui était parfaitement étrangère. Elle était douce mais possédait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle paraissait… Irréelle. Comme si elle était là sans vraiment être là. Comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

C'est en redressant son corps qu'il finit par redresser sa tête, la faisant basculer pour lui permettre de voir la personne qui venait de briser son moment de sérénité.

Il crut bien avoir un haut le cœur tant il fut étonné.

Ses mains étaient moites et s'agrippèrent au banc usé par le temps.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit très légèrement pour lui permettre d'expulser l'air qu'il avait retenu un peu trop longtemps.

Il cligna même des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certain de ne pas se tromper.

C'était bleu. Aussi bleu que le ciel.

\- Bonjour, Akashi-kun.

\- Tetsuya…

Aucun des deux jeunes adolescents ne bougeaient et ne semblaient vouloir faire le premier pas. Si le rouge lui était étonné, l'autre garçon n'en laissait rien paraître et se contentait seulement de le fixer, laissant glisser ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu azur glisser sur toute la surface de son corps. Passer de ses pieds à ses mollets, de ses mollets à ses cuisses, de ses cuisses à ses hanches, de ses hanches à son torse, de son torse à ses épaules, de ses épaules à ses clavicules camouflées par son écharpe, de ses clavicules à son cou, et de son cou à son visage. Endroit où il s'attardait tout particulièrement. Ses yeux dévoraient littéralement les siens, comme si il voulait mémoriser parfaitement leur forme, leur couleur, leur hétérochromie. Tout.

Il vit finalement ses pieds se décoller du sol pour marcher dans sa direction, plus précisément à côté de la place qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, là où reposait son livre fraîchement acheté. Il regarda ses genoux se plier dans sa marche, ses jambes fines fendre l'air, sa main gauche refermer son manteau encore plus que possible par le froid qui devait certainement lui glacer la peau. Sa peau si blanche et si laiteuse qu'Akashi crut bien voir un nuage. Un nuage parmi le ciel bleu de ses cheveux. Ces derniers virevoltaient doucement et une mèche retomba mollement devant ses yeux.

Ses yeux. Son visage. Kuroko Tetsuya était là. Devant lui. Près de lui. Son inconnu.

Il le vit se pencher doucement et attraper le petit emballage entre ses doigts, intrigué.

\- C'est…

\- Oui.

Un petit sourire au lèvre, que le rouge se permit de fixer ouvertement, Kuroko ouvrit le et retira le papier délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer ou encore l'abîmer. Il le reposa sur le banc, une fois complètement retiré, et inspecta le livre qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains aussi blanches que le reste de son corps que le joueur de basket expérimenté pouvait voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce nouveau livre, Akashi-kun ?

Il le fixa de ses yeux dont les pupilles rappelaient celles d'un chat et fit couler son regard vers le livre dont la noirceur contrastait avec le résumé de ce dernier.

\- Je n'en pense rien.

\- Rien ?

\- Rien.

\- Je vois.

Le bleuté ouvrit le livre à le première page et la caressa de son index, frôlant certainement le titre incrusté en lettres majuscules sur la page blanche et vierge de tout autre écrit.

\- Je vais aimer cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Akashi remit une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille puisqu'à cause du vent, elle ne faisait qu'entrer dans son champ de vision et gêner la vue qu'il avait de son inconnu. Son inconnu qu'il venait de rencontrer pour la première fois.

\- Parce qu'elle sera différente.

\- Peut-être trop.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Il pencha à nouveau la tête en arrière, laissant une brise fraîche lui caresser délicatement le cou, le ciel ouvert devant ses yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit mauvais. Mais est-ce que ça lui ressemble vraiment ?

\- Je pense que oui.

Le banc bougea doucement et il comprit donc que le joueur fantôme venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Et peut-être que lui aussi, contemplait le ciel.

\- C'est le sujet choisi qui ne te plaît pas, Akashi-kun ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'il me déplaît.

Une oiseau passa à travers le ciel et il tendit la main, se donnant à lui-même l'illusion qu'il pouvait l'attraper.

\- Il est tout simplement complexe.

\- L'amour n'est pas une chose très difficile à comprendre.

\- Peut-être que oui.

Il redressa sa tête et se mit à fixer ses chaussures blanches qui étaient mouillées par l'herbe du parc, sans pour autant être sales.

\- Akashi-kun ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses que tu vas comprendre ce livre ?

\- Non.

Il releva son visage et fut légèrement étonné de découvrir que l'adolescent était maintenant face à lui, un tout petit peu plus loin. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever du banc et ses pieds rencontrer le sol. C'était frustrant. Même très frustrant. Il n'avait pas senti sa présence s'évaporer à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le comprendras pas ?

\- Qui sait.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et se sentit flotter doucement tout en étant envelopper d'une douce chaleur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans de l'eau bouillante, quand il regardait ses yeux.

\- Et toi, Tetsuya, vas-tu le comprendre ?

L'autre garçon baissa doucement la tête, intriguant Akashi, puisqu'il venait de rompre leur contact visuel, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux et créant une ombre mystérieuse au-dessus d'eux.

Et alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler les battements de son cœur, un étrange sourire qu'il avait du mal à discerner se dessina sur les lèvres de son inconnu.

\- Non, parce que je te déteste.

* * *

L'emprise sur ses épaules se fit plus forte et le força à ouvrir brutalement ses yeux, un plafond dont il ne connaissait que trop biens les angles apparaissant sous ses yeux.

\- Vous vous réveillez enfin, Akashi-sama…

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de son majordome, Tsubaki, ce qui le fit se redresser dans son lit alors qu'il sentait son dos se décoller du matelas, transpirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Vous sembliez faire un cauchemar. Je ne saurais le dire… Quand je suis entré dans votre chambre pour vous réveiller parce qu'il était tard, vous souriez dans votre sommeil. Mais quand j'étais prêt à partir, vous vous êtes mis à prononcer des mots. Vous sembliez paniqué…

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, incertain sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il sentit alors quelque chose sur sa cuisse droite, comme si un objet y était présent. Il baissa alors son regard sur celle-ci.

\- Vous avez dû vous endormir en le lisant hier soir.

Il attrapa le livre entre ses mains et en regarda la première de couverture, fronçant des sourcils.

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai acheté ce livre, Tsubaki ?

\- Et bien, je vous ai emmené l'acheter hier, Akashi-sama.

\- Où ?

\- À la librairie où vous étiez aller à la séance de dédicaces, à Tokyo…

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait après ?

\- Je vous ai simplement ramené ici et vous êtes resté dehors sous le saule pleureur pour commencer votre lecture…

Il reposa le livre sur sa table de nuit et porta sa main à son front, un début de migraine pointant le bout de son nez.

\- Vous allez bien, Akashi-sama ?

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement fait un rêve très réaliste.

Son regard se redirigea vers la fenêtre dont il avait apparemment négligé la fermeture des volets hier soir. Le ciel était très bleu en ce dimanche matin et le chant des oiseaux résonnait à ses oreilles, pas aussi mélodieux qu'il aurait dû l'être.

\- Tsubaki.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as dit que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil, paniqué qui plus est.

\- Oui…

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Il entendit les quatre pieds de la chaise sur laquelle était assis son majordome grincer, montrant qu'il s'était levé. Akashi resta cependant le regard fixé sur le dehors, et plus particulièrement le ciel qui était dénué de nuages.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avais un peu de mal à tout comprendre… J'ai simplement pu entendre des bouts de phrases tels que ''ne me déteste pas'' ou encore ''Tetsuya''…

Il rabattu la couverture, laissant le plaisir à ses jambes de découvrir l'air beaucoup plus frais qui régnait dans la pièce comparé à la chaleur qu'il y avait sous ses couvertures. Il posa ses pieds au sol et se leva, alors que son majordome venait de s'incliner poliment avant de se retirer de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre qu'il avait acheté la veille, inspectant et détaillant les fleurs de cerisiers rouges qui étaient incrustées sur la page d'un noir profond.

\- Quel livre étrange…

* * *

…

Ne me détestez pas. xD Vous y avez cru ou pas, à la rencontre Akashi/Kuroko ? Aha je suis désolée de mon sadisme, vraiment, mais je me suis littéralement éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, c'était juste génial ! Au moins j'aurais bien profité avant de finir découpé en morceaux par mes lectrices.

Mais est-ce que ce chapitre vous aura plu ? Parce que malgré que la rencontre entre Kuroko et Akashi ne soit qu'un rêve que notre capitaine préféré a fait, ça vous apprend quelque chose d'important. L'écrivain a sorti un nouveau livre, et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il parle d'amour ! Donc pour les prochains extraits et analyses du livre, vous savez à quoi vous attendre aha.

Mais ne me détestez pas trop non plus, ne vous en faîtes pas, il y aura bel et bien une rencontre Akashi/Kuroko. Mais ce sera vraiment très différent comparé au rêve qu'a fait Akashi.

En tout cas, merci de votre soutient juste énorme et je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire et encore plus envie de me surpasser !

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre 15…**


	15. Partie 15

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 15**

 **Bonjour ! Je dois l'avouer, je me suis délectée de vos réactions dans les reviews du précédent chapitre. Ça m'a beaucoup amusé, malgré que vous me classiez dans la catégorie des sadiques dorénavant aha. Donc, pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui qui est le quinzième (mon Dieu déjà…), il va y avoir plusieurs petits éléments qui seront importants pour la suite. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Bon bah reste dans l'indécision de savoir si tu dois me détester ou pas aha. :3 Perso, je trouve que leur discussion était tout à fait normal… Non pas du tout en fait, mais c'était Akashi et Kuroko donc bon, ça rend la chose tout de suite plus normale pour eux. x)

 **laura :** Je te remercie ! De la cruauté pure ? Mais non, je me suis simplement amusée avec les petits cœurs fragiles de mes lectrices aha.

 **Mizuno-san :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review aha ! Tu m'as bien fait rire ! Je suis contente que tu sois tomber dans le panneau. Et Akashi ? Se rendre compte de ses sentiments grâce à un rêve ?… Je te laisse lire ce chapitre alors… :3 Heureusement que je poste pas toutes les deux semaines alors aha. Ça va que j'ai de l'inspiration et que je me couche tard le samedi soir. PS : si tu veux en parler par MP avec moi, n'hésite pas ! Mais selon moi, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! :)

 **cindyline :** Bah relève-toi alors. ;) Oui oui, palme d'or de la blague nulle… En tout cas merci de ta review, et je suis contente que tu sois ravie et pressée d'avoir la suite ! Pour ce qui est de Kagami… Je compte laisser le doute planer pendant un certain temps aha.

 **Panzerie :** Je choisis le bruit de petite vieille qui meurt parce que ce n'est pas commun ! :3 Ou alors tu es une personnage âgée qui fangirl, ça marche aussi. En tout cas, je suis sûre que tu ne me détestes pas, qui n'aime pas le sadisme après tout ? :3 Aha, ne t'en fais pas, c'est une fiction AkaKuro, alors ce couple verra bien le jour à un moment !

 **nekoko50 :** Aha, en même temps c'est le seul garçon auquel Akashi attache de l'importance, puis il a bien mémorisé son visage donc bon, pour un rêve ça le faisait. x) Hm, et pour ce qui est de la rencontre entre Kuroko et un membre de la génération des miracles… Qui sait ce qu'il peut se produire. ;)

 **AkaKuroh :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Et que grâce à ma fiction, tu te transformes en Akashi aha. x) C'est vrai que ça aurait été totalement nul que leur rencontre se passe ainsi. Surtout que j'ai prévu un scénario vraiment différent de ça pour eux. Mon Dieu, rien que d'en parler, je me dis que ce chapitre fera trois bornes de long. T.T En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le reste !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Merci à toi, je suis ravie que tu sois tombée dans le panneau ! C'est vrai qu'il s'inquiète facilement, mais pour moi c'était un rêve, donc c'était normal que ses réactions soient disproportionnées. Et surtout qu'après coup, il ne les comprenne pas. ^^

 **coralicorne :** Merci aha, je suis heureuse que ma fanfic te plaise. :) Et pour ce qui est des sentiments d'Akashi… Va savoir !:3

 **Ciel Saynen :** Aha merci de ta review. x) Désolée, j'aime être sadique… Range tes ciseaux. :(

 **Aiiwa :** Cochon d'inde égorgé, ça y est, tu m'as perdu là. xD Aha t'as vu c'est génial le coup du rêve à écrire ? J'espère que je vivrais pas ça… J'autorise le sadisme mais que quand c'est moi qui le pratique. Et attends, j'ai eu un bug cérébrale… ''cours de biologie cellulaire'' ?… BONNE CHANCE OMG. Je suis persuadée qu'avec une seule phrase de ton cours tu m'as perdu ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

 **yuki-604 :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Et pour les quelques fautes, je sais que j'en fais quand même, c'est pas toujours facile de devoir corriger autant d'écrits que ça, mais j'espère avoir le temps pendant ces vacances-là de reprendre tout depuis le début et de me corriger (même si c'est pas gagné). :) Encore merci en tout cas !

 **aroishot :** Héhé, contente de t'avoir eu ! Et effectivement, moi aussi j'aurais été déçu de moi-même écrire ça pour leur vraie rencontre. :3 Ahaha nan mais tu sais que moi aussi j'ai rigolé en écrivant ça ? x) Contente que tu ais compris la comparaison.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il se demandait quel était le meilleur sentiment qu'il connaissait. Il y en avait des tas, après tout… Il avait connu pleins de choses et se doutait même qu'il en connaîtrait d'autres dans un futur proche. Mais si il devait en choisir un, un seul ressenti, que devraient être ses caractéristiques ? Est-ce que ça devait l'enivrer, le combler, l'enjouer ? Bien qu'il ne se voyait pas véritablement enjoué par quelque chose. Surtout un sentiment, qui en soi, n'était pas un bien matériel. Quelque chose que l'on pouvait brandir fièrement et dire ''c'est à moi, c'est le mien'' n'était pas un sentiment. Pourtant, il y en avait bien un dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Un sentiment qui ne le quittait jamais et qui restait collé à sa peau. Peut-être était-il même né avec cet état d'esprit ? Cette façon d'être, aurait pu-t-on dire. C'était probable… Tous les éléments le prouvaient, après tout.

Son pied droit glissa doucement sur le parquet jusqu'à même dépasser les deux autres joueurs qui furent véritablement désespérés devant l'arrivé du basketteur au talent inné dans leur champ de vision. Il fléchit à peine sa jambe et se propulsa dans les airs, regardant de haut ses adversaires retomber mollement au sol, les bras tendus en l'air, comme s'ils espéraient encore un miracle. Seulement, il n'y aurait pas de miracles. Pas pour eux, du moins. Akashi fit rentrer la balle d'un coup sec à travers les mailles du filet du panier, un sourire s'étirant lentement sur ses lèvres. Le coup de sifflet et les hurlements des spectateurs résonnèrent à ses oreilles alors qu'il retomba au sol quelques secondes seulement après la balle, le bruit de son corps retombant n'aillant même pas été perçu par les deux garçons dans son dos, qui avaient les yeux exorbités.

Oui, le sentiment qu'il préférait, c'était celui que lui apportait la victoire. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de se sentir victorieux. D'avoir toutes les cartes en mains et de les connaître par avance, en n'aillant seulement qu'à les abattre sèchement contre la table, signant la défaite de ses adversaires.

Et depuis maintenant quelques semaines, un dessin similaire aux autres se retraça doucement. L'équipe gagnante et perdante s'alignèrent face à face, faisant le salut final et sellant ce match. Aomine baillait aux corneilles, tout comme Murasakibara qui n'attendait sûrement plus que son lit et ses barres chocolatés dorénavant. Kise était heureux et souriait bêtement face à leur victoire, bien que ce soit loin d'être la première. Le rouge l'enviait légèrement, mais vraiment très légèrement, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Peu importait, de toute façon. Midorima restait sérieux, tout comme lui, bien qu'ils adoptaient des attitudes différentes face à la victoire. Les cinq garçons se redressèrent, une victoire de plus en poche, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, comme après tout matchs auxquels ils participaient.

Aomine, qui était en tête de cette jolie troupe d'adolescents, fut le premier à ouvrir la porte et Akashi ne put que lever les yeux au ciel en entendant un énorme fracas résonner dans les vestiaires, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait.

\- Attention Aominecchi, tu pourrais te faire mal en te laissant tomber comme ça !

Akashi soupira, exaspéré, et poussa d'un revers de la main Kise qui bloquait le passage devant l'entrée de cette petite pièce. Il découvrit, sans grand étonnement, Aomine complètement avachi sur un des vieux bancs en bois, ses bras pendants mollement dans le vide.

\- Va te doucher, Daiki.

\- La flemme…

\- Tu viens de faire du sport. Tu y vas.

La langue du métis tapa contre son palais, irrité.

\- Je le ferai chez moi, c'est pareil…

\- Tu sens mauvais Aomine, n'inflige pas ça à ta mère dans la voiture.

\- Je te jure que si t'avais pas ton objet chanceux avec toi Midorima, je me serai levé.

Akashi jeta un bref coup d'œil au vert et haussa un sourcil en découvrant une hache qui reposait sagement dans son casier. Cette émission devenait un tantinet… Dangereuse. Peut-être devrait-il mettre des restrictions au superstitieux ? Quoique… Il semblait tout à fait s'en servir à des fins plus qu'honorables, puisque dès que le blond l'approchait de trop près, il s'emparait de sa hache et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire pâlir de terreur. Il devait même avouer qu'il était plutôt doué à ce petit jeu.

Le capitaine de la génération miracle ouvrit son casier, et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à son téléphone portable qui y était resté pendant toute la durée du match. Il le prit dans sa main gauche et appuya sur le seul bouton que disposait le téléphone, en-dessous de l'écran tactile, et vit apparaître son fond d'écran. Une photo de groupe de lui et de son équipe de basket y était, où ils étaient tous ensemble après avoir gagné leur dernier tournoi. Ils arboraient tous fièrement leur maillot de leur collège et souriaient, tous satisfaits de leur victoire. Le blondinet de l'équipe, bien trop sentimental là-dessus, avait insisté pour que chaque membre ait cette photo en fond d'écran, puisque c'était en soi le symbole de leur amitié et de leur puissance collective.

Cette photo dérangeait Akashi. Il l'aimait pourtant, c'était un fait, mais il la détestait également. Elle reflétait sa faiblesse. Il y avait _trop_ de bonheur apparent.

\- Aka-chin ?

Il trouvait que ça dégoulinait de partout. Et il avait ce sentiment en horreur. Il ne voulait pas être atteint par tout ça. C'était futile, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Allô, Aka-chin ?

Bien sûr que oui ça l'était. Il était Akashi Seijuro et à aucun moment, de près ou de loin, il ne devait s'autoriser ce genre de moments de faiblesse. Cette fissure dans ce parfait tableau. Son tableau, qu'il s'était lui-même façonné.

\- Aka-chin ?

\- Quoi, encore ?!

Il vit face à lui des yeux violets devenir moins lasses et nonchalants, pour se peindre d'un léger questionnement. Voir d'inquiétude… Il se lécha les lèvres de sa langue, les trouvant soudainement sèches, et finit de retirer ses vêtements, s'emparant d'une serviette dans son casier tout en refermant finalement ce dernier après avoir récupéré ce qu'il désirait.

\- Va à la douche, Atsushi. Les autres aussi, nous prenons trop de temps aujourd'hui.

\- Ils y sont déjà, Aka-chin… Mido-chin m'a dit d'aller te chercher.

Il regarda alors le vestiaire en se décalant d'un pas, puisque le violet lui obstruait la vue, et découvrit avec étonnement que son ami disait vrai. Les vestiaires étaient complètement vides, balayés de toute présence masculine bruyante et dégoulinante de sueur.

\- Tout va bien, Aka-chin ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irai pas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le rouge soupira et pressa sa main gauche dans le dos du pivot de son équipe, qui lui avait le corps tellement lasse et fatigué que même Akashi qui ne faisait pas le poids face à lui réussit à le pousser et à le faire marcher. Et alors que Murasakibara s'engouffrait dans la petite pièce adjacente aux vestiaires, le rouge se retourna et regarda par-dessus sa propre épaule en plissant des yeux.

Il fallait qu'il règle ça. Il était trop préoccupé… Et le problème était que les autres finiraient par le remarquer et à en être perturbé. Il était leur pilier, aussi bien mental que physique.

Il laissa tomber sa serviette au sol et rentra dans les douches, regardant Kise glisser sur un savon qu'Aomine avait malencontreusement laissé au sol. Midorima soupira et continua de se laver, alors que Murasakibara attrapait le blond sous les aisselles et le soulevait du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien, sous les pleurs de rire de leur cas désespéré qu'était leur as.

Oui. Il était le cœur et le capitaine de cette équipe.

* * *

Il posa correctement ses affaires au pied de son lit et une fois fait, il se dirigea d'un pas toujours aussi léger vers son bureau où reposait son outil de communication préféré. Les yeux à demi-clos, assez fatigué de tous ses entraînements et matchs répétitifs, il alluma son ordinateur et le regarda se démarrer lentement.

Il essayait de se dire qu'il n'était pas fatigué, mais pourtant, tout son corps lui criait le contraire. Son cou, ses épaules, ses cuisses, ses mollets et ses pieds semblaient être en feu. Sur le terrain, il ne cessait de tout analyser d'un rapide coup d'œil et de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour suivre son objectif des yeux, ses épaules étaient toujours en action, ses muscles se tendant sans aucune interruption, ses cuisses et ses mollets étaient plus que requis pour s'activer sur le terrain de basket, littéralement en flammes par tous ses sauts et ses allés-retours à une vitesse démesurée. Ses pieds n'en pouvaient plus non plus, devant supporter le poids de tout cet effort réuni, portant ce corps endoloris par lui-même. Pourtant, il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il pouvait très bien éviter de se donner tout ce mal. Il n'avait qu'à, dans le premier quart temps, marquer un maximum de paniers avec ses coéquipiers pour ensuite, simplement stopper ses adversaires quand cela se montrait nécessaire. Ils pouvaient totalement être, en quelque sorte, pacifiques. N'avoir aucun effort à faire, arrêter de se surpasser, d'évoluer… Même en marchant sur le terrain de basket, ils marqueraient toujours autant de points.

Cependant, il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Il n'était pas d'accord pour arrêter de jouer véritablement. Est-ce que l'on pourrait penser que ce serait une belle victoire, que de ne pas jouer pleinement ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il voulait sentir ses muscles endoloris après un match. Il voulait continuer de courir sur un terrain. Il ne voulait pas que tenir un ballon de basket entre ses mains lui donne envie de bailler. Oui, il ne pouvait le nier, il n'en était pas loin. Ils battaient tout le monde. C'était même plus que ça… Ils les écrasaient. Et même si ils avaient la chance de tomber contre des joueurs expérimentés, ils les battraient. Car ils battaient tous ceux qu'ils croisaient sur un terrain. Il les battait. Tous. Un par un. Sans exception.

La frustration l'emporta sur le reste et il se releva de sa chaise de bureau, se mordillant quelque peu la lèvre. Il se posta à sa fenêtre, pouvant apercevoir une forêt à quelques mètres de sa maison, et se mit à admirer le paysage. Il posa sa main contre la vitre froide de sa chambre et finit par appuyer sa tête dessus, fixant dorénavant le vide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, bon sang ? Pourquoi pensait-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi même y songeait-il ? Les efforts, c'était bien beau… Pourquoi aurait-il à faire des efforts alors qu'il était le meilleur ? Il gagnait à tout, c'était évident. Il devait gagner à tout, pour sa mère, son honneur, pour lui. Il ne jouerait jamais au basket si c'était pour perdre. Seule la victoire comptait, et rien d'autre, seulement elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui apportait quelque chose. Ce sentiment de réconfort qu'elle lui donnait était à ses yeux, inestimable. Elle réussissait à lui enlever ce voile de solitude qui s'emparait toujours un peu plus de son corps. Alors pourquoi doutait-il d'elle ? Qu'est-ce que toutes ses questions pouvaient bien signifier ? Il y en avait des tas et des tas qui tournaient en boucles dans sa tête et qui ne cessaient de revenir plus nombreuses encore que précédemment quand il regardait la photo de son fond d'écran, les coupes et photos officielles qui se multipliaient dans la grande vitrine disposé pour les exploits sportifs en plein cœur de son lycée ou encore le simple fait de penser à la victoire.

Est-ce que c'était aussi là qu'avait voulu venir son père en lui disant qu'il avait changé ? Est-ce que c'était parce que maintenant, la victoire avait un aspect moins important pour lui ? C'était du délire, assurément. La victoire avait toujours était le pilier de sa vie, un véritable mantra.

\- Pourtant, je sens que ça change…

Il décolla sa tête de la fenêtre qui était mouillée par l'humidité et regarda doucement derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr que non je ne change pas. Je suis le meilleur.

Le calme dans la pièce semblait être encore plus présent que précédemment. Aucun bruit ne perçait cette bulle de silence alors qu'Akashi laissait paisiblement son corps se reposer contre le mur de sa chambre, ses lèvres s'étirant de plus en plus, jusqu'à former un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres. Il leva sa main devant son visage et écarta ses doigts les uns des autres, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur que personne n'aurait su véritablement décrire.

\- Je gagne tout. Les sentiments ne m'atteignent pas.

Un sursaut le prit, faisant tressaillir tout son corps et le sortant de sa transe lorsque la notification d'un message facebook résonna dans toute la pièce. Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent doucement alors qu'il passait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant une des petites mèches qu'il avait attrapé.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que depuis quelques mois, _il_ avait réussi à… Partir ?

Il souffla longuement pour se redonner contenance, mettant ses soucis dans un coin de sa tête et retourna à son bureau. Il découvrit la page internet ouverte alors qu'elle affichait directement le réseau social. Il avait certainement dû éteindre son ordinateur en omettant de fermer la page, tout juste avant de partir pour un de ses matchs.

Il ouvrit donc le petit onglet de conversation pour regarder ce nouveau message de la part du bleuté. Il posa tout de même une main à plat contre son cœur, voulant à tout prix se calmer avant de lui parler…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vais bien. Et toi ? Tu as gagné ton match, avec ton équipe ? »**

Sa main droite se contracta au niveau de souris, ne cessant de desserrer et resserrer sa prise dessus comme un chat le ferait avec une peluche entre ses pattes. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Est-ce que c'était cela qu'il voulait faire ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr que j'ai gagné, Tetsuya. Je gagne toujours. Ne me sous-estime pas. »**

C'était évident, la réponse à sa question, non ? Il était Akashi Seijuro, après tout. La seule chose qu'il était capable de ressentir et de s'accaparer, c'était la victoire.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je te posais simplement la question, Akashi-kun… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Il fronça des sourcils, les battements de son cœur tambourinant à nouveau fortement dans sa poitrine.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai mal ? J'ai gagné, alors tout va pour le mieux. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **La victoire n'apporte rien là-dessus, Akashi-kun. »**

Et contre toute attente, s'étonnant lui-même, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et laissa sortir un doux rire sarcastique. Un rire amère, pleins de reproches. De… Colère ? Il semblait que toutes ses courbatures disparaissaient sous ses ricanements et qu'un léger poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Alors permets-moi de te donner une leçon de vie, Tetsuya. La victoire est tout. Si tu gagnes, tu règnes. Si tu perds, tu t'inclines. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et si je ne joue pas ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il n'est pas question de jeu. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourtant, dans tes paroles, j'entends que la vie n'est qu'un jeu où l'on peut soit perdre, soit gagner. »**

Son dos qui était auparavant aussi droit qu'une planche de bois se laissa s'appuyer contre le dossier confortable de la chaise de bureau, laissant tout son corps se décrisper lentement. Les battements au sein de sa cage thoracique étaient toujours aussi désordonnés et lui donnaient l'impression de, très lentement, s'étouffer alors que rien ne l'empêchait vraisemblablement de respirer.

La vie n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était assurément pas ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait une chose pareille ? Kuroko ne comprenait définitivement pas. Il parlait de basket, et seulement de basket. La victoire était tout pour lui, mais il ne parlait que de sport. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait gagner d'autre, de toute façon ? Le basketball était quelque chose d'important dans sa vie. C'était son sport, il était capitaine d'une équipe et en était donc un membre important. C'était évident qu'il voulait gagner, non ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as déjà perdu au shogi, Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant. Non. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as déjà participé à des concours ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui, d'équitation. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as gagné ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Toujours. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et dans la vie, tu as gagné ? »**

Fronçant des sourcils en un tic nerveux et d'agacement, il écrivit sa réponse au joueur fantôme rapidement.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce que tu penses que ta vie est une victoire ? »**

Il ne comprenait pas… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Est-ce que cette question avait un véritable sens ? Sa vie… La victoire… Si il se sentait victorieux, qu'il l'était, sa vie l'était aussi, non ? Il gagnait toujours tout, et même son inconnu venait de le lui démontrer. Toutes les compétitions auxquelles il avait participé avaient été gagné d'avance. Tous misaient sur lui car il incarnait la victoire à lui tout seul. Même son nom le signifiait. Akashi Seijuro. Les hommes d'affaires avaient connaissance de ce nom de famille et savait ce qu'il signifiait. Son père l'avait fait gagner dès le début. Il lui avait montré que…

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les accoudoirs de la chaise de son bureau alors que son corps réagissait d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'il ne voulait pas. Ses yeux lui piquaient, sa tête lui tournait et son cœur se calmait au fur et à mesure.

Son père.

Sa mère.

Il les avait _perdu_ , n'est-ce pas ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne répondrai pas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Rien n'est acquit par avance dans la vie, Akashi-kun. Pas même la victoire. On ne peut pas dire que l'on va gagner avant d'avoir jouer. On ne peut pas dire que l'on va réussir avant d'avoir essayé. On peut se faire des promesses, avoir de l'espoir et des convictions, mais on ne peut jamais être sûr à cent pour cent.»**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il se sentait mal. Il voulait dormir ou tout simplement prendre un bain bien chaud et laisser l'eau lui coller à la peau comme si elle faisait parti intégrante de son corps.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Relis notre conversation depuis le début, s'il-te-plaît…»**

Il haussa un sourcil sans grande conviction, perplexe et fatigué.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **S'il-te-plaît. »**

Il soupira, son mal de tête finissant de l'achever de cette dure journée qui fut une réelle bataille aussi bien sur le parquet que dans sa tête, et il remonta le fil de la conversation grâce à la molette de sa souris.

Plus les messages passaient sous ses yeux hétérochromes, plus il ne pouvait les empêcher de s'agrandir de stupeur. Est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de parler à son inconnu comme ça ? Il venait vraiment de lui parler comme s'il n'était… Qu'un perdant ? Sa frustration ne cessait de grandir au vu des quelques messages qu'ils avaient échangé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais, derrière les propres messages qu'il avait écrit, il sentait de la haine et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Cette haine ou encore ce mal-être n'était pas dirigé vers Kuroko, pas contre lui-même, mais contre un point invisible. Il ne savait tout simplement pas et seul un immense brouillard régnait dans ses pensées, ne lui permettant pas de voir et d'analyser clairement la situation.

Alors il apposa simplement ses doigts fins sur les touches de son clavier, tapant vaguement une réponse.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ne t'en fais pas, Akashi-kun, tout va bien. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Parce que je l'ai fait. »**

Son regard se dirigea vers sa gauche, là où se trouvait son lit, et il y découvrit le nouveau roman de son auteur préféré juste posé sur son oreillé, marqué d'un marque page pour s'y retrouver dans sa lecture. Aillant déjà un flux de pensées trop important résonnant dans sa tête, il détourna simplement le regard, le laissant là où il était pour le moment.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne m'as pas dîtes ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai aucun secret. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas…»**

Il inspira profondément, essayant d'avaler ses problèmes en même temps que l'air de sa chambre qui lui paraissait bien lourd.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne t'en formalise pas. Ce n'est pas un problème. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je veux t'aider. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Alors écris. »**

Il avait besoin de dormir, de boire un thé, de lire un livre et de dormir à nouveau. Il voulait voir la génération des miracles jouer avec lui. Il voulait que son inconnu continue de lui parler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Il se sentait perdu et il devait se reprendre. Il y avait maintenant quelques temps, qui lui paraissaient être des années, il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il n'était pas Akashi Seijuro mais quelqu'un de banal. Il avait su changer, évoluer, s'affirmer mais finalement, au milieu de tous, il n'était resté que lui-même. Un simple humain qui n'apportait rien et ne changeait la vie de personne. Puis il avait su dire non. Il avait su se rebeller face à ça et laisser sa place d'adolescent banal. Il avait pu reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et sortir triomphant de ce combat, de cette brume qui ne faisait que l'assombrir de jour en jour. Il avait appris à briller bien plus que les autres, que ce soit sur un terrain ou dans sa vie personnelle. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé et il adorait ça. Il voulait dévorer ce sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule miette. Malgré tout, il le craignait. Et il craignait parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été totalement là.

Ce n'était peut-être que de la folie ? Très certainement, oui.

Pourtant, oui pourtant, tout venait de changer. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, et même au fond de lui cela semblait avoir été détecté.

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ne le pouvait pas car il avait parfaitement compris ce que cela engendrerait.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''C'est ennuyant l'amour, vous ne trouvez pas ? Plus je regarde mes parents, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, plus le malaise s'installe en moi. Ils sont là, ils sont mariés, ils portent leur bague au doigt tous les jours sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'une fois songer à l'enlever. Et ? Je trouve ça lassant, il n'y a aucune suite à cela. L'amour est lassant. Leur amour est lassant. Ils ont la même routine, ils vivent les mêmes choses, n'essayent plus de nouvelles expériences. Ils sont juste là, ensemble, sous le prétexte de l'amour. Est-ce que je suis le seul à m'être déjà demandé si mes parents s'aimaient ? Je ne pense pas, à vrai dire. Ce doit être une question typique à l'adolescence. Est-ce que je suis le seul à m'être dit que leur amour était l'un des pires ? Sûrement. Car s'il m'a été permis d'apprendre une chose au cours de ma courte vie, c'est que les humains ne cessaient jamais de se voiler la face. Sauf qu'apparemment, Dieu aurait omis de saupoudrer un humain de son cocktail d'idioties à la naissance. Car pourquoi les parents disent très fréquemment que leurs années au lycée leur manquent ? Je vous laisse trouver la réponse seul, si vous n'avez pas été noyé sous cette boisson de naïveté et d'embellissement de la réalité. Car l'amour n'est qu'une habitude et cette habitude n'est qu'une désillusion de l'amour.''**

 **Je crois que nous nous étions fait de fausses idées. Quand on a su que son livre parlerait d'amour, on pensait que ça allait changer de ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Il a réussi à nous mettre le doute, il est assez incroyable. Mais il reste celui qu'il est quand il écrit, et nous l'apprenons directement, seulement après quelques pages de lecture. Pourtant, dès le début, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi être adulte voudrait signifier que l'amour s'effrite. Mes parents s'aiment encore et je suis certain que des tas d'autres couples de leur âge et même encore plus âgés s'aiment encore. C'est ce que l'on appelle le vrai amour, selon moi. Et il existe, que ce soit sous forme de coup de foudre ou qu'une simple amitié se transforme en amour. Pourtant, la dernière phrase de cet extrait m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Elle a beaucoup de sens, je trouve. Elle peut signifier plusieurs choses à la fois et elle définit bien la réalité. Au fond, il voulait peut-être également dire que si les couples d'adultes ne se séparaient pas tous, c'était par habitude de l'autre. Leur amour devenant une vraie routine et une image qu'ils voudraient garder d'eux et de leur couple. »**

Lui aussi s'était fait des idées sur ce livre. Il avait cru qu'au début, il ne serait rempli que de sentiments, emplissant les pages de ressentis qu'il n'envisageait pas et avait du mal à comprendre, n'aillant que pour seul modèle d'amour le souvenir de ses deux parents dans sa jeunesse. Et contrairement à son inconnu, il était d'accord avec ce texte. Il avait l'impression de le comprendre, mais pas de son point de vue directement. L'amour, hein ?…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Cette dernière phrase pourrait très bien être remplacé. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Par quoi, Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **''Car la victoire n'est qu'une habitude et cette habitude n'est qu'une désillusion de l'espoir.''»**

Cette phrase était vraie. Et elle ne faisait au final que ressortir ce qu'il essayait de laisser choir en lui depuis qu'il avait rencontrer l'autre garçon aux cheveux bleus. Et alors qu'il voyait un petit signe apparaître dans l'onglet de discussion pour signifier que son inconnu était en train de lui répondre, il se dépêcha d'écrire ce qui lui tenait à cœur pour pouvoir le prendre de court.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est bien comme ça, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne perdrai plus. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun… »**

Et un autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans en connaître la raison.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **On l'a fait venir pour ça. »**

Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui-même ce qu'il faisait là. Ce n'était qu'une couverture qui le protégeait du froid extérieur. Et il se plaisait à penser que c'était à double sens, comme son auteur préféré savait si bien le faire…

* * *

C'est ici que je m'arrête pour ce quinzième chapitre ! Alors, comme à chaque fin, j'ai quelques questions.

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? :3 Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes de l'extrait du livre et de l'analyse ? Personnellement, je vais adorer les écrire, il y aura vraiment pas mal de choses à aborder sur ce thème tout en créant une sorte d'histoire pour le roman. Ensuite, il y a l'histoire globale de ce chapitre. J'ai vraiment voulu vous donner quelques éléments, mais pas complètement. Disons que vous avez des pièces du puzzle, celles aux extrémités, mais il vous manque la partie la plus importante : celle du milieu et qui créait un dessin. Oui oui faut que je m'arrête avec les images aha.

Pour ce qui est du AkaKuro, don't panic, il arrivera. Mais je veux faire ça bien et pour ça, il faut encore laisser passer quelques chapitres. Ce qui est normal, après tout, il est question des sentiments d'Akashi !

Et encore une fois, merci de votre soutient ! :)

 **Le chapitre 16 la semaine prochaine…**


	16. Partie 16

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 16**

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, comme moi. Même si je dois vous avouer que ça me déprime de me dire que c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste pendant les vacances… Donc bon courage pour lundi et bonne rentrée à vous ! Dans ce chapitre, ça avance, je mène doucement mon troupeau dans la bergerie ! Oui je sais, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais avec les images… Tuez-moi. x) Bref, la relation entre Kuroko et Akashi avance pas à pas et qui sait, peut-être qu'il y aura une révélation dans ce chapitre… Mais sur quoi ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Tsukyo-chan :** Je suis contente que tu sois impatiente aha. Et pour la rencontre je te comprends, même moi j'ai hâte de l'écrire. :)

 **cindyline :** Merci beaucoup ! Et non, je veux pas que tu meurs voyons. :( Pour ce qui est d'Akashi, c'est vrai qu'il commence un peu à craquer et ça s'est ressenti. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre plus ''doux'' te fera plaisir pour trancher un peu dans tout ça. :3

 **draniae :** Je me souviens de toi, et oui ! Pas spécialement de tes reviews ou quoi que ce soit, désolée de ma mémoire, mais quand j'ai vu ton pseudo je l'ai reconnu. ^^ Merci pour cette review en tout cas ! Et moi non plus, je ne pensais pas qu'elle durerait aussi longtemps. Dire qu'au tout début je voulais que ce soit un OS… x) J'imagine pas ça possible maintenant ! Merci des compliments en tout cas, vraiment.

 **Luna Heydhysh :** Merci beaucoup ! Et ne t'en fais pas, on a tous notre vie personnelle à côté. :) Et oui aha, je sais je suis cruelle, désolée, ce n'est que le début de mon sadisme, en plus ! Oh et je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as dit sur les extraits. Quand je les écris je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils sont si bien que ça, mais comme tout le monde me le dit, je vais finir par y croire aha. Vraiment merci beaucoup, y a rien de plus beau à me dire que ça pourrait venir d'un vrai livre !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Je te remercie, vraiment, ta review m'a fait plaisir. :)

 **Kisayu :** Je remercie la petite collégienne pour tous ces mots gentils alors ! :3 Ne me tue pas aha, c'est toi qui l'as dit ! Et puis merci beaucoup, beaucoup et encore beaucoup de tes compliments sur les extraits du ''livre'' de ma fiction ! Ça me touche juste énormément quand on me complimente là-dessus car au-delà de cette fiction et des personnes, c'est une grosse part de moi tout ça. Aha et je n'ai pas le niveau d'écrire un livre, désolée. x) Encore merci à toi et je n'oublierais pas que tu es la fameuse lectrice sous le pseudo AkaKuroh, ne t'en fais pas !

 **nekoko50 :** Aha merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait rire. x) Et oui la victoire n'est pas tout, peut-être qu'il le comprendra plus tard ! Pour la photo sur facebook, tu verras par la suite et pour ce qui est de la rencontre… Patience ! :3

 **aroishot :** Oui aha ! Enfin, on va dire qu'il se réveille un peu par rapport à la victoire. Il dit ''ils les avaient perdu'' car sa mère est morte mais qu'en même temps, son père et lui n'ont plus de liens père/fils. Donc, en quelque sorte, il l'a lui aussi perdu. ^^

 **laura :** Oui aha, je comprends que ton cerveau soit un veille, tu as du courage. x) Merci à toi et voici la suite !

 **chizumi-san :** Oh, merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre, vraiment. Pour ce qui est de l'extrait, désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions car les extraits sont, même si c'est pour ma fiction et que c'est à travers un personnage, une grosse part de moi. Donc si je commence à te répondre, vraiment, je peux t'écrire quelque chose de très long aha. C'est juste que selon moi le temps fane l'amour et on ne peut plus forcément qualifier un couple ''d'amoureux'' seulement parce qu'ils vivent encore ensemble et qu'ils n'ont pas cédé au divorce. Ensuite, je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'un Akashi vraiment trop en mode triste serait assez chiant. Je comprends même très bien et je n'ai pas du tout envie de donner cet aspect là à lui dans ma fiction. ^^ Ça va plus être de l'ascenseur émotionnel et encore, j'ai des tas d'idées pour la suite. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus et encore merci.

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Il se demandait comment pouvaient vivre les personnes avec une vie morne et sans intérêt. Une vie où tous les jours, les mêmes actions, les mêmes gestes et les mêmes paroles se répétaient… Il avait, petit, était toujours très en colère contre le travail d'homme d'affaire qui volait la vie privé de son père. Mais à l'heure actuelle, en tant qu'adolescent, il le plaignait plus qu'autre chose. Tous les jours, et même si maintenant il ne vivait plus quotidiennement avec lui, il savait qu'il avait le même sorte de rituel. Il mettait son costume, s'emparait de sa petit sacoche de bureau et que tout homme d'affaire respectable se devait d'avoir, il arrivait au boulot et prenait un café, il allait fumer une cigarette, il disait bonjour à ses collèges et voilà. Bien que ces actions se répétaient jour après jours, c'était véritablement là que commençait la partie la plus embêtante. Celle qui faisait qu'il pensait que sa vie était réellement ennuyante. Il travaillait. Son père travaillait, pendant des heures, à son bureau de PDG à son ordinateur, cloué sur sa chaise de bureau en aillant très certainement le téléphone littéralement scotché à l'oreille. Certes il voyageait et disposait d'un certain confort. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Absolument rien. À part peut-être ces habitudes de vie et de travail qui pourraient le tuer si il était à sa place. Car répéter la même chose, encore et encore, était terriblement lassant. Tellement lassant qu'il se demandait même comment son père faisait pour ne pas détester son travail. Des actions qui se répétaient inlassablement, cela devenait ennuyant, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Akashi ne pouvait définitivement pas contredire ça puisqu'il vivait plus ou moins la même chose.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui et se demandait pourquoi son corps transpirait donc. Il jeta un coup d'œil au grand écran derrière lui qui projetait le temps de jeu qu'il restait et il soupira en voyant qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes. Seulement, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était regarder la victoire leur revenir en ne faisant absolument rien, en étant simplement debout au bout du terrain avec un sourire satisfait au bord des lèvres. Ce n'était pas lui et il en était persuadé, cela ne serait jamais lui.

Même s'ils étaient une équipe, pourquoi laisser la victoire _lui_ échapper ?

Murasakibara qui comme à son habitude, restait simplement sous le panier de son équipe pour le protéger, malgré que cela ne servait maintenant plus à grand-chose, sentit une présence désagréablement gênante à ses côtés. Il la trouvait même très oppressante. Même si son corps était mou et fatigué et que ce match l'avait vidé de toute énergie alors qu'il n'avait pas fait des actions extraordinaires, il reconnut instantanément à qui cette aura écrasante appartenait. Ne clignant même pas une demi seconde des yeux, son corps pivota pour permettre à ses orbes violettes d'avoir une vision nette de la situation.

\- Aka-ch…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le surnom qu'il donnait à son capitaine qu'il passa en un coup de vent à ses côtés, n'entendant même pas le bruit de ses chaussures de sport sur le parquet impeccablement poli du terrain. Mais son étonnement s'arrêta là. Il s'arrêta au fait qu'il trouvait que le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes avait encore évolué et encore amélioré sa vitesse. Car le fait qu'Akashi marque le panier final et sonne le glas de cet affrontement ne l'étonnait en rien. Ils étaient maintenant habitués à ça depuis des semaines.

Une petite pointe de satisfaction monta en flèche en lui quand il attrapa à la volée, dans sa course très rapide, le ballon que tenait entre ses mains l'un de ses adversaires qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et qui tentait auparavant de dépasser Kise. Il se délecta de sa mine étonnée mais à la fois, d'une certaine manière, horrifié comprenant que le même schéma qui se déroulait à travers les autres matchs auxquels participaient la génération des miracles allait se dérouler. Le rouge décida donc d'accélérer pour en finir au plus vite, ne souhaitant pas éterniser cela plus longtemps.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le prévoir totalement, mais il sentait bien que cette fin de match n'allait pas se dérouler exactement comme les autres.

Comme à son habitude, il donna toute son énergie qu'il avait à disposition à ses cuisses, ses mollets et ses pieds qui le propulsèrent jusqu'à la moitié du terrain où il slaloma entre les joueurs, aussi bien les siens que les autres, sans jamais en frôler un seul. Sa route pour la victoire était déjà toute tracée devant lui et il n'avait qu'à courir vers elle pour l'atteindre et la récupérer de droit. Plus personne maintenant ne pouvait l'étonner ou ne serait-ce que le surprendre. Ou même lui donner l'espoir de valoir au moins quelque chose de viable. Il arriva finalement en-dessous du panier et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir où en étaient les autres joueurs. Et il ne fut pas réellement étonné de voir que certains de ses adversaires étaient beaucoup trop choqués pour bouger ou encore que d'autres venaient seulement de comprendre la situation actuelle et qu'ils se mettaient à courir dans sa direction, dans un espoir vain. Akashi se baissa donc avec vitesse et se propulsa dans les airs avec une force que beaucoup ne lui en croiraient pas capable au premier regard. Sa main droite fixée à la balle, en véritable osmose avec elle, s'éleva doucement vers l'arceau alors qu'il s'élançait encore plus dans les airs en quête d'une hauteur parfaite pour lui permettre de marquer le panier. Son bras se leva en un geste mécanique qu'il avait maintenant parfaitement l'habitude de faire et les muscles de son poignet se contractèrent pour raffermir sa prise autour du morceau de plastique. Alors qu'il sentait une grande pression se faire sur le côté droit de son corps et qu'il semblait s'être fait éjecté et repoussé du panier, il…

Il s'était fait éjecté et repoussé du panier ?

Dire qu'il fut étonné une seconde entière aurait été un mensonge, mais dire qu'il n'avait pas étonné aurait également été un mensonge. Aillant parfaitement conscience de la situation, il laissa simplement ses doigts se décoller du ballon et ses bras rejoindre le long de son corps, le souffle court. Il avait su par avance que quelque chose se passerait au cours de ce match, mais il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que ce serait quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas véritablement grave en soi, bien que si puisqu'il était Akashi Seijuro, mais cela relevait d'une audace et d'un coup de génie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Comme quoi ce ne serait pas aussi lassant que les autres matchs, un élément perturbateur étant entré en scène.

Alors qu'il retombait lourdement au sol et que le bruit de ses pieds rencontrant ce dernier se répercuta dans ses oreilles, la foule se mit à hurler sans interruption, les spectateurs se levant de leurs sièges, complètement euphoriques, comme à chaque match. Le bruit du sifflet enclenché par l'arbitre sella la partie qui ne fut pas si palpitante que ça pour les joueurs, comparé à ceux qui avaient eu un point de vu extérieur à cela. Les hurlements résonnaient, les coups de sifflet perçaient les tympans et pourtant, oui pourtant, Akashi ne les entendait pas.

La seule chose qu'il avait entendu en faisant abstractions des bruits l'entourant était un craquement et un geignement plaintif.

Dans son cerveau, une sonnette d'alarme fut immédiatement tirée et il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'autre adolescent qui n'était pas loin de lui, à seulement quelques pas, puisqu'il n'avait pas été éjecté bien loin. Il s'accroupit et fronça des sourcils en regardant son corps se tordre dans tous les sens alors qu'il restait simplement couché à terre sur le ventre. Interpellé, il porta sa main au visage du garçon et haussa l'un de ses sourcils en sentant un liquide lui couler sur ses doigts. Il les ramena alors à lui et découvrit un sang fluide qui perlait au bout des cinq doigts de sa main.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Midorima accourir directement tandis qu'il se tournait vers leur manager qui arrivait la mine soucieuse. Le rouge se releva directement et n'attendit pas d'être à sa portée pour lui adresser la parole.

\- Appelez une ambulance.

Il le regarda en écarquillant des yeux comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, faisant soupirer le capitaine qui n'avait pas véritablement envie de patienter et de prendre une tasse de thé tout de suite.

\- Fracture du nez, j'y mettrais ma main à couper. Donc appelez une ambulance maintenant.

Le jeune héritier n'attendit pas sa réponse et se retourna vers son joueur qui était toujours à terre et qui semblait dans les vapes, mais qui cependant avait été redressé et qui se retrouvait maintenant assis au sol avec un garçon aux cheveux verts inspectant son visage sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Alors ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes derrière ses lunettes et finalement, soupira.

\- Je dirais que c'est une fracture du nez.

\- J'avais donc raison.

\- Non mais Kise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Le basané semblait plus hors de lui qu'autre chose et Akashi pouvait très bien le comprendre. Certes, lui passer un savon n'avait pas été sa première action mais dans un coin de sa tête, il s'était promis de lui donner une bonne correction, digne d'une mère punissant son petit garçon.

\- Je dois avouer que tu as fait fort, Ryota.

\- Dé-désolé Akashicchi…

\- Tu t'excuseras plus tard en bonne et due forme. Maintenant lève-toi.

Légèrement étonné de l'attitude de son capitaine, le copieur de la génération miracle se releva péniblement en mettant tout son poids sur Midorima qui le soutenait. D'ailleurs, le rouge le trouvait soudainement bien trop gentil. Il aurait cru que par élimination, ce serait le géant violet qui serait désigner pour cette lourde tâche que de supporter Kise et l'écouter se plaindre.

\- Tu ne t'es pas blessé à la jambe, alors ne mets pas tout ton poids sur moi, idiot…

\- Mais Midorimacchi, tu te rends compte à quel point je…

\- Je vais te lâcher dans une seconde.

\- Non je me tais attends !

Il n'avait rien dit, le vert était toujours égal à lui-même. Akashi vit leur manager près de l'une des portes menant aux vestiaires lui faire de grands signes. Il comprit donc et fit un signe de main aux autres garçons pour qu'ils le suivent.

Sur le court chemin qui reliait le terrain aux vestiaires, il n'avait cessé de jeter des regards derrière lui pour voir comment allait son joueur, et il ne fut vraiment pas étonné de le voir se plaindre. Le pauvre Midorima devait avoir l'impression de porter un poids mort sur lui puisque le blond profitait malgré tout de la situation. Il ne cessait de dire qu'il avait mal ou encore qu'il allait mourir, dramatisant la situation comme dans une mauvaise série américaine de la vieille époque. Akashi devait avouer que son nez saignait beaucoup et que cela devenait assez problématique, puisque Kise commençait donc à tanguer légèrement de l'autre côté que le tenait son ami et qu'il lui fallait papillonner des yeux de temps à autre pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Les quelques mouchoirs qu'on lui avait donné s'imbibaient de plus en plus de sang et faisait presser le pas à Akashi, inconsciemment.

Arrivé devant les vestiaires, il ouvrit la porte que Murasakibara s'empressa de tenir à l'aide de son corps, laissant passer ses deux amis puis le blessé. Le superstitieux lâcha le blond sur un des bancs, lui faisant pousser un couinement puisqu'il ne l'avait pas posé avec une once de douceur. Akashi s'appuya simplement contre un des casiers du vestiaire, la froideur du métal lui procurant des frissons à travers son corps chaud. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre les secours et voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

\- Ryota.

Celui-ci releva la tête vers son capitaine, en attente de ses prochaines paroles qui le rendaient un peu anxieux, puisque étonnamment, il ne l'avait toujours pas réprimandé pour ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Tu es le pire élément perturbateur qui puisse être au cours d'un match.

* * *

Il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil en cuir et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement mêlé à de la fatigue. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours parfaitement ordonnés, il alluma son ordinateur et attendit patiemment en regardant la machine se réveiller.

Ses joueurs étaient des idiots. Et aujourd'hui, cela avait été au blond de le démontrer. Quand il avait été dans les airs pour marquer le panier qui mettrait fin au match, il avait tout simplement accouru vers lui pour lui voler la balle. Ni plus ni moins. Il l'avait alors poussé sur le côté et c'était à ce moment-là qu'Akashi avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait donc tout simplement laissé la balle lui revenir, ne souhaitant pas faire de polémique ou toute autre chose. Bien sûr, il aurait simplement pu la garder pour lui et faire tout simplement un lancé pendant que son corps retombait au sol. Mais puisque son joueur l'avait surpris par sa vitesse et son temps de réaction, bien que ce ne soit qu'un quart de seconde, il avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau en lui laissant les deux points finaux de ce match. Il les avait d'ailleurs superbement bien marqué. Mais ça, c'était ce que tous les autres avaient vu. Lui, ce qu'il avait vu, c'était que son joueur avait mit beaucoup plus de force dans ses bras que dans ses jambes. De plus, par son action imprévue et décidée sur le coup, ses pieds et ses jambes n'étaient pas bien positionnés. Il était donc tout simplement mal retombé, le corps très légèrement penché en avant, et avait glissé en s'écrasant lourdement au sol au niveau du visage. La première chose qu'Akashi avait donc entendu était les plaintes de son joueur blessé.

Même si c'était pour le coup un joueur idiot. Mais quand même blessé.

Arrivé au bureau de son ordinateur qui avait pour fond d'écran la couleur noir, il ouvrit bien vite une page internet et tapa rapidement le réseau social qu'il désirait dans la barre de recherche. Il arriva sur la page d'accueil de facebook et entra ses identifiants, ses yeux jetant des œillades à son téléphone portable qui était posé juste à côté de sa souris. Son profil s'actualisa finalement et il fut satisfait de constater que son inconnu était bien connecté en ce samedi de fin d'après-midi. Il ouvrit donc l'onglet de leur conversation et décida d'entamer cette dernière.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour Tetsuya. »**

Il n'eut même pas le temps de jeter correctement un regard en biais à son téléphone que son inconnu lui répondait déjà.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour, Akashi-kun. Tu vas bien ?»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais bien. Et toi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vais bien aussi. Ce match d'aujourd'hui, comment est-ce qu'il était ?»**

Le rouge commença à taper sa réponse mais il décida de l'effacer en entendant son portable vibrer contre le bois de son bureau. Il s'en empara rapidement et le déverrouilla, pour constater qu'il avait enfin le message qu'il attendait depuis qu'il était parti.

 _ **À : Akashi**_

 _ **De : Aomine**_

 **Il s'en sort pas trop mal, et c'est bien une fracture qu'il a au nez.**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se détendit soudainement alors qu'il n'était pas véritablement inquiet.

 _ **À : Aomine**_

 _ **De : Akashi**_

 **Comment va-t-il ?**

 _ **À : Akashi**_

 _ **De : Aomine**_

 **C'est bon il est en forme, il nous a pété une crise aux urgences parce qu'il avait peur d'avoir une bosse sur le nez. Je donnerais cher pour qu'il soit plus mannequin des fois tiens. Mais le médecin lui a dit que c'était bon, pour la bosse et pour le prochain match.**

Akashi finit de lire le message et décida de ne pas y répondre, n'aillant rien à dire. Il était juste soulagé, en quelque sorte, que son joueur et son ami puisse jouer le prochain match. Même si maintenant, il était d'accord pour dire que tous leurs matchs se ressemblaient, il ne voulait pas que son joueur en loupe un ou même plusieurs. Car après tout ils étaient une équipe et la génération des miracles devait être ensemble sur un même terrain.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Excuse-moi, Tetsuya. Je prenais des nouvelles de l'état de l'un de mes joueurs.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Rien de bien grave, finalement. Il s'est simplement fracturé le nez en retombant mal après avoir dunké.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vois… J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite. Tu tiens à ce joueur, non ?»**

Le rouge relut cette question, perplexe. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment y répondre. Au cours de leurs nombreuses conversations, il avait bien sûr déjà évoqué ses amis basketteurs, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé totalement avec lui. Il n'hésitait pas vraiment à le faire mais un doute planait tout de même dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il devait lui en parler ? Le faire ne changerait pas grand-chose mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une petite pointe de doute naissait dans son esprit.

Il soupira et décida qu'après tout, il n'avait rien à lui cacher, puisque c'était son inconnu. Alors il écrivit une poignée de mot au bleuté et les envoya.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui, j'y tiens. Comme à toute mon équipe. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Comment s'appellent-ils ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki et Kise Ryota. C'est ce dernier qui s'est blessé.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **D'accord. Je suppose que vous formez une bonne équipe, que ce soit au basket ou dans la vie de tous les jours.»**

Akashi haussa l'un de ses sourcils, amusé. Dans la vie de tous les jours, ils formaient une bonne équipe ? Il ne savait pas si cette appellation était vraiment la meilleure pour les définir mais au fond, l'idée lui plaisait bien. Même si…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Crois-moi, c'est plus complexe lorsqu'il s'agit du quotidien. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Atsushi mange tout ce qui est possible de manger et ce qui est à sa portée, Daiki ne pense qu'à jouer au basket et à dormir, Ryota parle beaucoup trop de mode et est beaucoup trop enjoué par moment et Shintaro est un fan invétéré de l'horoscope. Je pense que ça répond à ta question.»**

Il relut rapidement son message et se dit que démontré de cette manière, son inconnu ne pourrait les voir que d'un angle péjoratif. Si à l'heure actuelle, Akashi ne les connaissait pas et qu'on lui dressait ce tableau de ces personnes, il ne voudrait absolument pas les rencontrer de peur d'entrer dans un quotidien beaucoup trop tumultueux.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ils ont l'air intéressants. Mais tu t'es oublié dans la description, Akashi-kun.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu me connais déjà, je ne vais pas me décrire. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'aurais simplement été curieux de voir ce que tu aurais mis. »**

Le rouge relut donc une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait écrit sur ses amis et se dit qu'effectivement, sa place n'aurait pas été en trop pour conclure ce petit paragraphe. C'est alors que ce que disaient ses joueurs lui vint en tête et il écrivit donc mot à mot ce qui était déjà sorti de leurs bouches.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je suis la maman du groupe. »**

Peut-être aurait-il dû simplement le reformuler ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **La maman ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Tu trouves ça étrange ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non, je trouve ça mignon. Ça te correspond bien, Akashi-kun.»**

Une petite vague de chaleur lui traversa le corps et il fronça des sourcils en essayant de se débarrasser de ce sentiment étrange. L'entente d'un nouveau message coupa court à son début d'interrogation et il reporta son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Parfois, moi aussi j'ai l'impression d'être la maman de Kagami-kun.»**

Le rouge épela le nom dans sa tête, essayant de chercher dans les limbes de son esprit s'il le connaissait. Après tout, il ne lui parlait que très rarement de son entourage, ne l'aillant fait auparavant que très furtivement avec son ami d'enfance. Mais ce garçon lui était totalement inconnu.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Qui est-il ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ma lumière, et je suis son ombre. »**

Akashi fronça des sourcils et jaugea d'un mauvais œil le dernier message du bleuté. Alors c'était comme ça, hein ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il compte beaucoup pour toi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé par le passé et je suis certain qu'il le fera dans le futur.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vois. Je suis content que tu ais quelqu'un comme ça pour toi. »**

Il se mordit la lèvre de frustration et s'affala dans sa chaise de bureau. Il détestait sa réaction et sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter en un écho douloureux qu'il n'était qu'un gamin capricieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ? C'était comme ça et il n'était pas en mesure de se contrôler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même alors il ne pouvait pas s'interdire son comportement. Mais Kuroko était son inconnu. C'était un surnom spécial et à part entière qui ne pouvait être utilisé que par lui, pour lui. Mais le fait qu'un autre surnom existe le mettait en colère. Dans sa tête, il s'imaginait les deux garçons s'appeler quotidiennement ''mon ombre'' et ''ma lumière'' et cela l'énervait grandement. Il l'avait peut-être connu avant lui et c'était donc légitime qu'ils se soient créés des habitudes entre eux mais il ne voulait rien entendre de cela.

Il ne se faisait rien voler et ne se ferait rien voler.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun… Kagami-kun compte pour moi mais vous êtes différents.»**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr que nous sommes différents. Je suis ton inconnu et tu es le mien.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ? »**

Jaloux ? Lui ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr que non. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vois. »**

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Oui, ils avaient l'air proches et l'air de se voir assez régulièrement, que ça soit pour le basket ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Pour Kuroko, il était sa lumière et donc, une personne très proche puisque d'une certaine manière, ils se complétaient. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, au juste ? Il s'en fichait complètement, le bleuté était son inconnu et il resterait le sien. Est-ce que ce Kagami avait eu le possibilité d'apprendre à le connaître comme lui l'avait fait ? Non. Est-ce qu'ils tenaient le même genre de conversations ? Certainement pas. Akashi était le meilleur et Kuroko l'avait tout simplement senti en lui accordant sa confiance, c'était tout. Ils avaient réussi à se créer un lien et il était sûr que dans peu de temps, il serait aussi capable de créer un autre lien en rapport avec le basket. Car de toute façon, il n'était pas jaloux puisqu'il était bien meilleur que ce garçon qui était soi-disant sa lumière. Il était son inconnu et il n'y avait pas à discuter de cela, rien que le fait de dire ça prouvait que leur lien était plus fort que tout.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, c'était futile et idiot.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''De l'amour. Encore, toujours, partout… C'en est presque déprimant, au-delà de la lassitude que cela apporte. Quand je suis là, au lycée, et que j'attends devant la porte que mon cours terriblement assommant commence, je vois des filles qui accourent vers leur copain en quête d'amour. Certains se font des câlins, d'autres s'embrassent tendrement, ou alors certains discutent vivement en se lançant des regards amoureux… Qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyant. Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une relation comme celle-ci ? C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Cette relation déconcentre, rend nerveuse, apporte le stress et encore pire, la paranoïa. L'amour fait ressortir les défauts les plus sombres d'un humain. Alors pourquoi s'entêter à faire ressortir ces côtés-là ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour apporte à part une trop grande frustration ? Rien du tout. Ça n'apporte qu'un idéal que l'on s'est imaginé et que l'on a toujours désiré. Car même si toutes ces filles que je vois ne l'avoueront jamais, leur peur la plus grande est de se faire remplacer et de voir leur quotidien brisé. C'est ça, ce que créait l'amour. Ce questionnement répétitif de « Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? ». Et c'est ennuyant car l'amour ne fait que créer des questions où les réponses se trouvent dans le cœur et l'esprit d'une autre personne.''**

 **Cet extrait est très négatif. À** **vrai dire je n'y trouve rien de véritablement positif dedans. À peut-être que malgré qu'il dénigre l'amour à ce point et qu'il y trouve tout un tas de défauts, ce sentiment persiste. Il ne fait que se plaindre de l'amour alors qu'il en est entouré. Il sait que c'est négatif et il se doute que les autres personnes le savent. Mais pourtant, ces personnes continuent d'avoir des liens affectifs forts. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être totalement d'accord avec lui. C'est vrai que l'amour créait des sentiments négatifs comme l'angoisse, la jalousie ou encore la méchanceté envers certaines personnes. Mais c'est aussi quelque chose de beau. L'amour n'est pas forcément quelque chose de négatif et selon moi, c'est là-dessus qu'il se trompe. Oui l'amour est frustrant, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Sa dernière phrase est vraie et je n'y trouve rien à redire, à part que lorsque nous avons des questions pour une personne à qui l'on tient, on ne devrait pas hésiter à les poser.»**

Il trouvait ce livre étrange et encore, il était sûr de ne pas être au bout de ses surprises. Les extraits que lui proposait Kuroko évoluaient au fil de sa lecture qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini. Il n'en était qu'au début et était déjà extrêmement interloqué. Des questions défilaient dans son esprit alors que pourtant, il était complètement sur la même longueur d'onde que son auteur favoris.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. On peut mentir à des questions, même si c'est une personne à qui l'on tient qui nous les pose.»**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, est-ce que tu es jaloux de ma lumière ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien sûr que non. Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça avec moi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors tu as raison, je suis d'accord avec toi.»**

* * *

Il se laissa tomber par terre en soupirant, complètement vidé. Le lendemain de sa discussion hebdomadaire avec son inconnu, lui et son équipe de basketball avaient décidé de se retrouver sur le même terrain de street basket où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Tous avaient bien sûr insisté, plus particulièrement Akashi, pour que Kise ne vienne pas et profite de son dimanche pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il était bien sûr venu, sa bonne humeur déjà retrouvée, alors qu'il ornait un magnifique et énorme bandage blanc sur son nez. Vraiment énorme. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas son agence de mannequinat qui serait heureuse pour lui qui avait des shootings de prévus sous peu.

Le rouge prit une serviette qui reposait à ses côtés et s'essuya le front tout en surveillant d'un œil attentif que les garçons sur le terrain ne blesse pas plus Kise qu'il ne l'était par inattention. Murasakibara bloquait l'un des paniers et Aomine et Kise devait s'occuper de marquer en essayant de faire abstraction de ce mur géant qui se dressait devant eux. Midorima, lui, se dirigeait vers l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges, désirant visiblement se reposer lui aussi. Akashi lui lança donc sa serviette quand il s'assit à ses côtés, tout en laissant bien sûr une distance pour respecter l'espace vital de chacun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kise ?

Le rouge comprit directement la question et observa son joueur alors qu'il sautait sur Aomine pour lui prendre la balle.

\- Il souffre mais ça ira pour lui. Il pourra jouer le prochain match. Dans le pire des cas, je le ferais sortir au dernier quart temps si je vois que ça ne va pas.

Midorima acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et se mit à lui aussi observer attentivement ses camarades, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Akashi le vit directement et haussa ses sourcils, surprit de voir ce genre d'expression faciale sur son ami. Là-dessus, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup puisqu'ils étaient plutôt du genre à ne pas exprimer leurs ressentis par leur visage.

\- Shintaro, quelque chose te rend heureux ?

Le superstitieux cessa alors de sourire, comme Akashi s'en était douté quand il découvrirait qu'il l'avait surpris, mais il continua de regarder les trois autres membres de l'équipe sur le terrain.

\- Pas particulièrement, je me disais que vous étiez de bons amis. Malgré que les trois autres là-bas soient des idiots.

Pendant un court moment, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas hésité à l'ajouter en plus dans ceux qu'il qualifiait d'idiots mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête, se concentrant à nouveau sur la conversation en regardant Kise se faire gentiment repousser par Murasakibara qui protégeait son panier.

\- Et donc ? Il y a une raison à réaliser cela soudainement ?

Il vit son ami prendre en main son objet chanceux du jour par sa main qui se trouvait être débandée, une petite plume aussi blanche que les nuages dans le ciel.

\- Akashi, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il se demandait bien ce que voulait lui dire son ami puisqu'il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez assez nerveusement. Midorima était généralement quelqu'un de sûr de lui et qui ne faiblissait pas. Il lui disait toujours tout et ne mettait pas plus d'une minute à cracher le morceau, comme maintenant. Tout à coup, il était vraiment curieux.

Il s'amusa donc dans son esprit à chercher différentes hypothèses de ce que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire son ami.

\- Je suis gay.

Et définitivement, il n'aurait jamais pu le deviner.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Oui, je sais, de un j'ai été méchante avec Kise, de deux je vous ai offert un Akashi jaloux mais qui ne s'en rend pas compte puisqu'il ne connaît rien à tout ça et de trois je vous offre le suspens de la fin. Mais je suis sûre que vous m'aimez quand même aha ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de l'extrait du livre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Ensuite, pour Midorima, et bien… Je vous laisse imaginer la suite !

Encore merci à vous et du soutiens que vous m'offrez, vous me donnez vraiment envie de m'accrocher à cette histoire encore plus que je ne le suis déjà ! Merci beaucoup, aussi bien à ceux qui laissent des reviews et ceux qui lisent sans me donner leur avis.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça ne peut que me rendre heureuse ! :)

 **À dimanche prochain pour le chapitre dix-sept…**


	17. Partie 17

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 17**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Personnellement oui, d'autant plus que j'ai juste adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Même si d'habitude j'écris une grosse partie le vendredi soir et le samedi matin, sauf que là je n'ai pas pu parce que j'avais cours le samedi matin… Rasez mon lycée, je vous serai reconnaissante. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire maintenant, donc je vous en dirais plus dans les notes d'en-dessous… :3**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **nekoko50 :** Merci de ta review ! Et tu en sauras plus sur les sentiments de Midorima dans ce chapitre. ^^

 **Kisayu :** Et moi je vais devoir attendre de longs jours avant d'écrire haha. Et je suis contente que je sois la première alors ! Je te remercie pour ta review ! Mais ne stresse pas voyons, je suis gentille…:3 Tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre !

 **Panzerie :** Haha, ta review m'a fait rire. x) Rassure-toi, cette fiction est et restera du AkaKuro ! Pour ce qui est de Midorima… Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre !

 **cindyline :** Merci beaucoup, alors j'espère que jusqu'à la fin de ma fanfic, je ne te décevrai pas ! :) Haha et tu verras dans ce chapitre si Midorima aime Kise ou quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Oui Kise est un boulet dans ma fanfic, tu as le droit de la dire haha ! Pour ce qui est de Midorima… Je laisse le suspens, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! ^^

 **coralicorne :** Je voulais vraiment que Midorima le dise directement pour en quelque sorte ''secouer'' Akashi et le faire réfléchir. Donc oui peut-être que par la suite, ça l'aidera !

 **laura :** Oui désolée du suspens que j'ai laissé haha. Et merci de ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et tes encouragements me font le plus grand bien ! :)

 **Crystal :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Haha je suis désolée d'être ton bourreau. x) Mais que serait ma fic sans ses fins sadiques ? :3 Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et je suis touchée par tes compliments ! Encore merci.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Perturbé ? Cela convenait bien, en effet. Frustré ? C'était aussi le cas, et Dieu seul savait combien de fois il y avait repensé pendant tout le reste de son week-end. Il détestait ne pas avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions et si il lui manquait bien des réponses en ce moment, c'était sur _ce_ sujet qui ne le concernait pas directement. Il voulait simplement en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas une curiosité malsaine ou maladive. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, c'était plus une curiosité amicale. Il voulait juste en savoir plus sur la vie privée de son ami et se dire ça, même dans son esprit, lui donnait envie de se trancher la gorge.

Malheureusement pour lui, les autres étaient revenus vers eux et avaient arrêté de jouer, Kise aillant des douleurs. Il avait décidément bien choisi son moment, Akashi était sûr qu'il en faisait inconsciemment exprès… Il aurait très bien pu lui envoyer un message ou tout simplement l'appeler pour en parler avec lui, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Même s'il ne voyait pas forcément quel était le problème, il avait bien vu que c'était quelque chose qui gênait son ami et que, même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, était quelque chose d'important. Après tout, il l'avait choisi lui pour lui parler de ça, non ? Le meilleur choix, bien entendu, et il allait tout bonnement lui confirmer cette juste pensée.

Le rouge regarda à nouveau sa montre pour lui confirmer qu'il avait bien une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance. Et cela dans un but bien précis. Il savait que son ami arrivait toujours en avance pour réviser sous un arbre où il avait l'habitude d'être, dans la cour. Même si son chauffeur l'amenait toujours pile à l'heure, Akashi savait que son ami était ici et il savait déjà qu'il ne le prendrait pas véritablement par surprise. Ses pieds se succédèrent donc en une marche rapide, comme il en avait toujours l'habitude, le dos bien droit, tout comme sa tête.

Finalement, toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées venaient de s'envoler une à une. Il n'en demeurait maintenant que quelques-unes, et seulement les essentielles. Et il se doutait bien que cela n'allait pas être des plus faciles d'y répondre…

Arrivé derrière l'arbre, il le contourna rapidement et, comme il l'avait prévu, son ami y était adossé avec un cahier reposant sur ses jambes. Il poussa donc son sac en le mettant plus loin avec le sien et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés alors que le verts relevait la tête vers lui.

\- Bonjour, Akashi.

\- Shintaro.

Après lui avoir fait un vague signe de tête, il se mit à l'observer et haussa des sourcils en le voyant replonger sa tête dans ses cours.

\- Je suis là pour te parler.

\- Je m'en suis douté, tu sais… Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit.

Alors même si les autres garçons de leur bande n'étaient pas arrivés, il ne se serait rien passé de plus ? Il avait donc juste balancé cette fameuse vérité en espérant aucune question en retour ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non. J'ai des questions.

Il se laissa glisser lentement dans l'herbe jusqu'à être totalement allongé et pouvoir observer le ciel encore gris à travers les feuillages. Midorima soupira alors que lui, un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller et s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le dises comme ça.

\- Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je le dise ?

\- D'une manière détournée, je dirais.

\- Si je te l'avais indirectement, tu me l'aurais dit de but en blanc après pour me gêner, n'est-ce pas, Akashi ?

Un léger sourire passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait quelques feuilles tomber doucement au sol.

\- Mais non voyons, je n'oserai pas.

\- Tu es irrécupérable par moment, Akashi…

Oui, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais après tout, n'étaient-ils pas tous des causes perdues, au sein de son équipe de basketball ?

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas gêné. Ta vie sexuelle ne me regarde pas, Shintaro.

\- Il n'est pas question de ça.

\- Oh ? Tu crois ?

Il se pinça très légèrement l'intérieur de la joue et se força à regarder le paysage et non son ami qu'il avait senti se tendre à ses côtés.

\- Pourtant ce sont bien les rapports sexuels qui diffèrent d'une relation hétérosexuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je vais te dire, mais c'est simplement une question d'amour.

\- L'amour et le sexe sont liés, Shintaro.

\- Akashi, arrête, s'il-te-plaît.

N'en tenant plus vraiment, il coula un regard à son ami et n'empêcha nullement son sourire de s'étirer un peu plus. Il était aussi rouge que possible et ne le regardait même pas, tournant la tête dans une direction opposée à la sienne. Il aimait beaucoup trop ses réactions pour s'en passer et il avait remarqué que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, cela était bien plus amusant. À son insu, cela le divertissait et le relaxait de le taquiner de cette manière. Il avait des mimiques intéressantes qui l'amusaient beaucoup et il voulait profiter pleinement de ce genre de moments. Même si à cause de lui, et il s'en rendait compte, ils ne duraient pas bien longtemps.

\- Parlons sérieusement, maintenant.

Il se redressa pour se retrouver à nouveau en tailleur, pivotant vers son ami et bougeant légèrement pour être face à lui et bien capter les émotions passant sur son visage, bien qu'elles étaient assez rares. Mais heureusement pour lui, il restait ses yeux. Qui d'ailleurs, finissaient toujours par le trahir…

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas venu tout seul, non ?

Midorima le regarda légèrement du coin de l'œil avant de retourner à la lecture de ses cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu dois avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour réaliser ton homosexualité.

C'était la principale question qu'il s'était posé. Comment son ami avait pu se rendre compte aussi soudainement de son attirance envers les hommes ? Pour lui, il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons. La seule qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui lui paraissait être la plus probable était…

\- Tu es tombé amoureux ?

Le vert le regarda étonné d'entendre ces mots-là quitter la bouche de son capitaine. Et ce dernier s'étonnait lui-même d'y avoir pensé. Même si, pour lui, cela lui paraissait évident. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à tout ça et, pour dire vrai, il s'en fichait et n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Mais il devait avouer qu'en ce moment, il ne pouvait que penser à l'amour, entre son ami qui indirectement lui parlait d'un sujet touchant en quelque sorte l'amour et le livre de son auteur favori couplé aux analyses brillantes de Kuroko. Il avait l'impression d'être englouti par ce sentiment alors que oui, vraisemblablement… C'était un des seuls qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses le deviner…

\- Ne me sous-estime pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Akashi, c'est seulement que c'est assez compliqué à voir… C'est même impossible.

Et c'est là que venait sa deuxième question. Si son hypothèse s'avérait vraie, ce qui était maintenant le cas, cela voulait donc signifier quelque chose d'important. De très important. Il était amoureux, oui, mais de qui ? Il avait longuement réfléchi à ça, sans véritablement savoir si c'était vrai, et avait cherché. Il avait cherché de qui le superstitieux pouvait bien être amoureux. Et les possibilités s'étaient au final révélées très moindres, puisqu'il n'était pas du genre sociable et ne côtoyait pas beaucoup de monde au sein de leur collège. La seule possibilité qu'il y avait donc vu était que le garçon qu'il aimait potentiellement faisait parti de la génération des miracles. De leur équipe. Cela lui avait paru absurde de penser ça, sauf que maintenant, la question ne pouvait pas paraître si bête que ça…

\- Oui, je le suis.

Le vert venait de lui répondre à l'affirmative tout en continuant de lire son cours, ses yeux cachés par ses mèches de cheveux. Cela énervait Akashi puisque, actuellement, il ne saurait dire quel était l'état d'esprit de son ami. Nerveux ? Gêné ? Très certainement, oui. Il ne pouvait être assuré dans une telle situation, il le connaissait bien, après tout.

\- Qui aimes-tu ?

Ce ne pouvait, en premier, pas être lui. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ressente ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Il n'était pas idiot et l'aurait remarqué directement, il en était certain. Ce n'était définitivement pas Aomine. Leurs caractères étaient bien trop opposés bien qu'ils ne se disputaient pas tous les jours non plus. Ils étaient simplement Midorima et Aomine alors rien que pour ça, le rouge n'imaginait rien du tout entre ces deux-là. Murasakibara ? Non. Il mettrait sa main à couper que ce n'était pas lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient vraiment beaucoup trop opposés. Le vert s'énervait très souvent contre lui et le violet ne le prenait jamais au sérieux. Ils restaient tout de même amis, ce qui prouvait au capitaine de la génération des miracles qu'ils n'entretenaient pas cette relation. Et le dernier était…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le dire ?

Kise. Mais c'était impossible. Midorima ne pouvait pas aimer le blond et la réciproque était clairement valable. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Peut-être inconsciemment, certes, mais d'extérieur, ils avaient l'air de vraiment être de bons amis. Mais est-ce que plus était envisageable ? Après tout, quand Kise s'était blessé, le shooter avait insisté pour l'accompagner à l'hôpital et avait l'air d'avoir pris assez soin de lui, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment… Et ils leur arrivaient de marcher parfois ensemble un bout de chemin, et cela, Akashi l'avait remarqué. De plus, même si le vert détestait que l'on lui fasse remarque, il était un véritable tsundere. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il repoussait autant les contacts physiques du blond qui lui, adorait ça…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire à cette possibilité.

Le vert releva ses yeux de son cahier et fronça des sourcils en voyant l'expression assez étrange de son capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Akashi ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu aimes Ryota.

Le rouge plongea alors ses iris hétérochromes dans celles vertes de son ami à la recherche d'un quelconque sentiment comme de l'étonnement, de la gêne, ou encore de l'amour à l'entente du prénom de la personne qu'il aimait. Mais la chose qu'il y trouva fut du désabusement. Son ami était… Complètement blasé.

\- Akashi, je ne sais même pas comment tu peux imaginer quelque chose de pareil.

Ce n'était donc pas le copieur ? Dommage, à vrai dire, il aurait trouvé cela amusant et aurait même pu s'en amuser. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Alors si ce n'est pas Ryota, qui est-ce ?

Midorima soupira tout en refermant son cahier.

\- Il n'est pas d'ici, n'essaie pas de jouer… Il s'appelle Takao Kazunari.

* * *

Il posa doucement son sac de cours juste à côté de sa porte et se dirigea, par habitude, vers son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et souffla longuement tout en passant une main à travers ses cheveux légèrement mouillés par le temps pluvieux qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. La semaine était passée vite, encore, mais cela n'empêchait pas les entraînements de s'intensifier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur coach s'entêtait à lever la barre plus haute alors qu'ils étaient déjà les meilleurs et que tous leurs matchs étaient gagnés d'avance. C'était simplement une perte inutile de temps et surtout, d'énergie.

Akashi savait pourtant que c'était nécessaire puisqu'ils avaient de nouveau un match demain. Ce vendredi soir allait être de courte durée pour se reposer pleinement… Mais la preuve était là. La preuve que les entraînements étaient tout de même requis pour eux. Ils leur permettaient de se muscler et de gagner en puissance, puisque leur véritable force se déployait toujours en plein match. Mais pour lui, à part sa vitesse, qu'est-ce qui évoluait vraiment ? Rien du tout. Il avait son emperor eye, son temps de réaction incroyablement rapide, sa vitesse et sa précision. Il était lui et c'était parfait. Il faisait parti des meilleurs et il était voir même le meilleur d'entre tous, son équipe comprise.

Il regarda sa pendule pour constater qu'aujourd'hui, il avait peut-être trop traîné et n'aurait peut-être pas dû embarquer son domestique dans un salon de thé aussi tard. Une servante n'allait pas tarder à frapper à la porte pour lui signaler que le dîner était prêt. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour parler à son inconnu… Ça l'énervait.

Il alluma son ordinateur et attendit en tapotant de l'index sur sa souris, assez impatient.

Quand son ami lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon, et qui plus est, qu'il l'avait rencontré sur un terrain de street basket dans une autre ville, beaucoup de questions lui étaient venues en tête. Il avait bien vu que son ami paraissait vraiment amoureux de ce fameux jeune homme et en avait profité pour lui poser des questions sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Pas qu'il était fourbe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais le fait que le shooter soit aussi sincère et passionné sur le sujet de l'amour avait été un avantage. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce domaine. Et il se demandait même ce qu'il pourrait répondre aux genres de questions existentielles et lambda qu'on posait par rapport à ça. Il lui avait alors juste demandé des choses banales. Ses goûts, ce qu'ils aimaient faire lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, leurs passions communes… Il avait été intéressé et l'avait écouté attentivement.

Il avait aimé regarder les expressions de son visage changer et parfois, regarder ses mains remonter ses lunettes nerveusement sur son nez sous le coup d'une révélation ou de ses paroles crues. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, et il ne comprenait pas. Il savait juste qu'il avait adoré l'observer. Voir même admirer, ce qui était étrange.

Il avait des interrogations et était agacé et dérangé de ne pas pouvoir y apporter de réponses. Mais il avait sûrement une solution à tout ça…

Rapidement, il ouvrit une page internet et se dirigea dans ses favoris pour accéder directement à facebook. Ne s'étant pas déconnecté la dernière fois, il arriva en plein sur sa page d'accueil. Il jeta un regard en bas de son écran pour confirmer avec satisfaction que le joueur fantôme était bien là, et qu'il pouvait donc lui envoyer un message en s'assurant une réponse rapide.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour, Akashi-kun. Je vais bien, et toi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais bien également. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es sûr ? »**

Il haussa un sourcil à la réponse du bleuté alors qu'un sourire en coin le démangeait au bord de ses lèvres. Il arrivait donc à lire à travers un ordinateur ses émotions, maintenant ? Intéressant…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Tetsuya ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Simplement mon intuition. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je dois avouer qu'elle est assez correcte. Après tout, nous sommes dans une sorte d'ascenseur émotionnel, toi et moi. »**

Il avait décidément une bonne intuition. Mais en soi, il allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans sa vie. Il avait le basket, la victoire, ses coéquipiers et Kuroko. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, ni plus ni moins. Cependant, et comme toujours…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il me manque des réponses. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Des réponses ? À** **quelles questions, Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **T'es-tu déjà intéressé à l'amour Tetsuya ? »**

Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce sujet le mènerait quelque part, mais il devait tenter le coup. Après tout, il était son inconnu et maintenant, ils étaient devenus assez proches pour ne plus être embarrassé d'un quelconque sujet, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais été. Son inconnu était très observateur et il avait réussi à le comprendre. Alors il devait avoir des réponses à ce sujet.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Un ami est amoureux et cela m'intrigue. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tout ce que je ne comprends pas m'intrigue. »**

Au fond de lui, il était très frustré de ne pas véritablement comprendre quelque chose mais en même temps, il ne s'en voulait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas grandi avec cette notion ou atmosphère autour de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas d'élans d'affections particuliers entre sa mère et son père. Mais surtout, il était encore jeune à cette époque et n'avait donc pu être informé par personne. Il avait donc grandi, évolué, changé, sans que personne ne lui en parle. Bien sûr, autour de lui, il avait vu des couples se tenir la main, aller voir des films ensemble, ou même s'embrasser. Il savait que c'était de l'amour, que cela signifiait beaucoup de choses, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi sont-ils ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ressentent au fond d'eux-même ? Comment savent-ils que cette personne est la bonne et que ce n'est pas une autre ? Alors quand il avait vu son ami aborder l'amour de cette manière, un sourire en coin et les yeux faisant passer énormément de sentiments enfouis, il avait trouvé ça intriguant et beau. Terriblement frustrant. Mais il l'avait admiré de pouvoir faire parti de ces personnes-là qu'il pouvait voir si souvent autour de lui.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu veux dire que tu ne comprends pas l'amour ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est exact. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis étonné. »**

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne pensais pas que tu admettrais aussi facilement de ne pas connaître quelque chose. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Seulement parce que c'est la seule chose que je ne connais pas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun reste Akashi-kun. »**

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il soupira, essayant de trier toutes les informations affluant dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle question il pouvait bien lui poser en premier, bien qu'il en avait des tas et des tas. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'à partir de maintenant, il devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Et il se demandait réellement pourquoi il pensait ça.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Que sais-tu de l'amour ? »**

Une petit voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il en savait certainement plus que lui et que cela ne devait pas être bien dur. Après tout, il devait être le seul adolescent sur terre à ne pas savoir ce que l'on pouvait bien ressentir lorsque l'on tombait amoureux. Les dernières analyses de Kuroko s'étaient montrées très intéressantes, tout autant que les extraits de l'auteur qu'il choisissait avec brio. Mais pour pouvoir analyser un texte, il faut bien connaître le sujet. Et le thème principal de ce livre était la romance. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'au final, le bleuté était informé sur ce sujet et avait des connaissances. Comme tous les autres jeunes garçons, ce qui paraissait normal…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ta question me prend de court, Akashi-kun. L'amour est un sentiment particulier. On le ressent envers une personne qui est spéciale pour nous. Avec qui on se sent bien, comme dans un cocon, et comme si on était protégé de l'extérieur. Mais ce sentiment est parfois cruel, puisqu'il a la possibilité de nous donner parfois mal au ventre et de tirailler notre esprit par des centaines de questions. Mais cette personne que l'on aime, en plus de tous ces sentiments, nous attire et nous donne envie de la découvrir et de la garder seulement pour nous. »**

Comme toujours, il buvait ses paroles. Il allait finir par le prendre pour un ange. Kuroko Tetsuya, l'envoyé de l'amour… Cela sonnait bien. Akashi avait lu attentivement chaque lignes et avait enregistré chacune des informations qui lui étaient données. L'amour était donc quelque chose de très compliqué mais pourtant, à la fois très simple. Pourquoi devrait-on se rendre malade d'un sentiment aussi banal ? Car après tout, tout le monde était amoureux de quelqu'un au jour d'aujourd'hui, et rare étaient ceux qui ne l'avaient pas connu. Mais c'était frustrant. Toutes ces phrases et ces mots étaient horriblement frustrants pour le capitaine de la génération miracle.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Les gens doivent rendre ce sentiment plus compliqué qu'il ne l'est vraiment. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Quand on est amoureux, tout devient plus compliqué, Akashi-kun. »**

Il fronça des sourcils et un voile passa sur ses yeux. Alors les choses étaient comme ça, hein ?… Il essaya de respirer plus doucement pour calmer les battements de son cœur mais pour son plus grand malheur, c'était sans effet. Il précipita alors ses doigts sur son clavier.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya. Tu es amoureux ? »**

Alors tout ce que son inconnu lui avait dit plus haut dans son message, les sentiments qu'il avait décrit, tout était dit par savoir ? Kuroko savait tout ça parce qu'au final, il le ressentait lui-même. Il avait trouvé cette fameuse fille spéciale et particulière. Il faisait parti de tous ces gens qu'il voyait se tenir la main, gambader innocemment dans la rue, laissant voir les autres personnes seules comme lui assister à leurs démonstrations d'affections en public. Il était comme eux. Ce qui voulait dire que, d'un sens, il était comme son ami dans son équipe de basket…

Mais non. C'était différent.

Mais pourquoi ça l'était ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ça ? Peut-être même qu'il était amoureux mais que cette fille ne l'aimait pas en retour. Mais même, dans tous les cas possibles et inimaginables que cela apportait, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas de la même façon qu'avec son ami ? Il avait admiré le vert, d'une certaine manière. Il avait du mal à le dire mais il devait l'avouer : il était heureux pour lui, pour son bonheur et son amour. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait la différence entre Kuroko et Midorima ? Rien ne les différenciait, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas !

Il se sentait mal. Il voulait partir, prendre un bain, boire du thé, faire du cheval, n'importe quoi tant que cette douleur qui le tenaillait disparaissait. Il se sentait mal et des images de toutes sortes ne cessaient de lui venir en tête. Il s'était imaginé une rencontre seul à seul avec son inconnu, rien qu'eux deux. Mais maintenant, il voyait une fille à ses bras. Elle n'avait pas de visage, pas spécialement de corps ni de cheveux ou encore de vêtements particuliers. Mais elle avait un sourire. Magnifique peut-être pour certains, mais dégoûtant pour lui. Ce genre de sourire qui disait ''c'est à moi''.

Il ne comprenait rien. Il voulait juste dormir, fermer son ordinateur et ne jamais recevoir de réponse à la question qu'il venait de poser.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''J'étais bien tout seul, assis sur une des vieilles chaises de mon lycée, au fond de la classe. Ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose d'être seul car si il y avait bien une vérité que je possédais entre mes mains, c'était que seule la solitude respectait qui nous sommes vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours avec moi, regardant le monde extérieur suivre son cours. Mais c'était avant ce fameux cours, en début de journée. Une fille s'était arrêtée devant mon bureau en me demandant si la place à côté de moi était libre. Je lui ai répondu qu'il y avait déjà ma solitude d'assise, mais elle s'est contentée de s'asseoir et de sourire bêtement. Une banalité dans un cours banal, voilà ce à quoi j'avais pensé en premier. Je voyais ses amies se retourner de temps à autre en rigolant, et je la regardais du coin de l'œil sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Elle rougissait, tout simplement. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Compris qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes ennuyantes dont seul l'amour les obsédait. Ennuyant, oui. Pourquoi une personne a donc sans cesse envie de vouloir se créer des rapports humains et affectifs ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour que je pourrais apporter à cette fille serait supposé lui donner dans la vie ? Absolument rien. Que ce soit draguer, parler, sourire… Tout est inutile. Ce n'est qu'une façade et un sentiment de réconfort. Les gens veulent aimer pour donner un sens à leur vie et cesser d'être seul. Mais ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que même en aimant et en étant accompagné, la solitude nous poursuit jusque dans notre cœur. Alors à la fin du cours, je suis sortie sans la regarder, accompagné de ma solitude qui ne me trahira jamais.''**

 **Ce passage est étrange. Ce n'est peut-être que moi qui le pense, mais je le ressens comme ça. C'est très négatif, de s'entêter à rejeter les gens de cette manière. Mais d'un sens, on ne peut pas vraiment le contredire. Qu'est-ce que l'amour a à envier à la solitude ? Être seul signifie que le mensonge ne peut nous atteindre, qu'un couteau dans le dos ne pourra pas être planté et que la souffrance apportée par l'autre n'arrivera jamais. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que la solitude soit synonyme de bonheur. Je pense que comme tout le reste, elle est synonyme de souffrance. C'est bien connu et j'en ai la certitude, l'être humain doit aimer souffrir pour ressentir autant de choses en lui. Je pense que dans cet extrait, c'est la fille qui a raison. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal de vouloir sortir de son quotidien en rencontrant d'autres personnes. Mais je me demande ce que j'aurais fait face à quelqu'un comme lui. Je me serais sûrement assis à côté de lui, mais ne lui aurais pas parlé. Dans les livres, on trouve toujours ce genre de personnes intéressantes et intrigantes. Alors que pourtant, nous en avons tous dans notre entourage mais nous les ignorons simplement. »**

Il savait vraiment y faire avec lui, mais il ne savait pas si il devait en rire ou en être agacé. Pourtant, en ce moment même, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ressentir. Il s'était calmé et l'avait lu calmement. Mais pourtant, la boule dans sa gorge ne voulait pas disparaître et s'amusait de la gêne qu'elle lui procurait en le forçant à avaler avec difficulté.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je pense que j'aurais dit à ce garçon de faire quelque chose de sa vie. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et nous, Akashi-kun, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos vies ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Est-ce que tu es amoureux ? »**

Il avala sa salive, à nouveau, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette horrible gêne.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu veux le savoir ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui, Tetsuya. »**

Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, Akashi se pinçait la main droite de son pouce et son index, alors que les frappements de la domestique à sa porte s'accordaient aux battements de son cœur.

* * *

Alors ? Dîtes-moi tout, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment contente de moi. C'est simple, j'arrive à mener cette histoire où je veux et je reste toujours autant inspirée. C'est là que je prends vraiment conscience que c'est long d'écrire une histoire, et pas si simple que ça ! En tout cas, tout avance vraiment depuis quelques chapitres et j'ai plus que hâte d'écrire la suite !

Pour ce qui est du MidoTaka… Pour les gens qui me connaissent et qui me lisent, c'était juste évident que ce serait ça puisque c'est mon pairing préféré dans knb, bien que j'aime Akashi et Kuroko énormément ! Pour ce qui est de Takao, vous verrez bien si je compte le glisser dans l'histoire à un moment ou un autre. Je laisse le suspens haha !

Merci de votre soutien, ça me motive à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre dix-huit…**


	18. Partie 18

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 18**

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien et aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec ce chapitre qui me rappelle que plus ça va, plus on se rapproche du vingtième chapitre ! Ça passe tellement vite, en fin de compte… :o Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire maintenant, mais plus dans mes notes de fin de chapitre, donc je ne m'attarde pas ici ! On avance encore dans l'histoire dans ce chapitre, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et figure-toi qu'il y a plein de choses que je n'arrive pas à retranscrire alors chut ! x) Et puis toi c'était une évidence que tu allais savoir que j'allais faire du MidoTaka aha. Ça aurait pas été humain de les séparer quand même. Et je suis aussi contente que la conversation d'Akashi et de Kuroko t'ait plu. Ah et pour ce que tu m'as dit sur le passage… Dilemme pour moi ! Je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages pour te répondre, j'ai tendance à assez m'emporter quand j'écris sur ce genre de choses. Tu as raison dans ce que tu as dit, je peux pas te contredire. Mais selon moi la solitude aura toujours un temps d'avance sur la socialisation. Et je sais que tu me détestes pour la fin mais s'il-te-plaît, je suis trop jeune pour mourir…:(

 **coralicorne :** Merci pour cette review ! Et contente de t'avoir induit en erreur. Et je sais, je sais, un jour mes lectrices vont me tuer à cause de mes fins… x)

lys0212 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fanfic ! Et j'adore m'arrêter dans ce genre de moments, donc ce n'est pas fini aha.

 **cindyline :** Merci pour cette review haha. Mais je suis une amoureuse du suspens alors je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de faire ça, il faut pas m'en vouloir. :3 Et à vrai dire même moi je ne saurais dire si c'est positif ou négatif ! On va dire que c'est positif alors. J'espère qu'en tout cas, ce chapitre va te plaire !

 **Luna Heydhysh :** Mon Dieu, ta review m'a juste achevé. xD Je suis désolée d'être la cause de ton régime que tu ne tiendras pas alors ! Mais que serait le monde sans suspens voyons ? Je sais qu'au fond du fond les lectrices aiment ça. :3 Contente de te donner des idées et j'espère surtout que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre.

 **Panzerie :** ''Bête comme un tronc d'arbre''… Je connaissais pas cette expression qui doit être made in toi mais ça m'a beaucoup fait rire sur le coup, je m'en rappelle encore aha. Et pour ce qui est du MidoTaka, en tant que fan inconditionnelle, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Je te remercie, mais si possible, je préférerais que tu respires pour éviter que tu ne meurs haha. Vraiment contente que tu aimes. :)

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Ta frustration prend fin aujourd'hui, voici la suite !

 **Kisayu :** Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir, et celle-ci n'échappe vraiment pas à la règle ! Merci de me motiver autant. :) Ah et désolée, je vais me permettre de te contredire… Moi ? Auteur ? Jamais de la vie aha. Je n'ai vraiment pas le talent, loin de là, et je n'aurais jamais la prétention de dire que j'ai le niveau. Au contraire, je ne pense pas que ce soit si compliqué que ça d'écrire (surtout que ''écrire comme moi'', je ne vois pas vraiment ce que c'est). ^^ Je te remercie de tes images aussi aha, j'aime bien la nourriture donc tes histoires de tartines ne me dérangent pas ! Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ait à ce point plu. Et crois-moi, ce genre de reviews, c'est vraiment très motivant ! Euh, pour ce qui est de me contacter, je peux toujours te donner mon adresse mail que j'utilise seulement pour ce site : elisenotrelivre (arobase) outlook . fr (les espaces à enlever bien sûr). Je préfère passer mon skype généralement mais je ne voulais pas l'écrire ici. :)

 **Firana :** Merci ! Et désolée, je me drogue de suspens !

 **Nomie :** Merci de ta review ! Hum, normalement tu es censée voir les dates de publications. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave, sache que cette fiction est bel et bien en cours et que je publie un chapitre tous les dimanche. :)

 **laura :** Merci à toi ! Et voici la suite. :p

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Il regarda attentivement ses grandes mains bronzées se contracter autour du ballon, tout comme ses mollets qui eux étaient près à donner toute la force nécessaire à son corps pour se surélever du sol. Son cerveau donnant en quelque sorte le feu vert à ses jambes de sauter, il s'élança dans les airs tout en laissant ses mains se décoller rapidement du morceau de plastique. C'était si rapide et si vif que cela lui donnait l'illusion de n'avoir rien vu. Et s'il n'était pas lui et qu'il ne voyait pas tout, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué le ballon filer à toute allure, quittant ses doigts pour frapper durement contre le panneau et passer à travers les mailles du filet sans même toucher l'arceau. Un tir beau, simple, direct et surtout, efficace. Que ce soit pour les spectateurs qui seraient sûrement muets face à un tel tir ou bien les adversaires qui seraient stoïques devant tant de puissance et devant la dure réalité qu'incarnait leur défaite.

Enfin, il pourrait parfaitement bien réussir lui aussi ce tir. Il pouvait même le rendre encore plus incroyable, il s'en sentait largement capable.

\- Tellement chiant… Je me casse.

Akashi fronça des sourcils en regardant le basané tourner dos au panier dans lequel il venait de marquer un magnifique point et passer à ses côtés. Il fit volte face et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daiki ?

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- On s'entraîne.

Un rire mauvais lui échappa et il jeta un regard en coin à son capitaine qui sentait l'énervement poindre en lui.

\- On en a pas besoin.

\- Nous en avons tous besoin. Une équipe doit s'entraîner.

Le rouge n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre l'agacement qui émanait de cette voix, qui provenait de derrière lui, et qui correspondait au vert.

\- On est déjà fort, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Le basané retira d'un vif coup de poignet la main d'Akashi qui enserrait son poignet et les deux jeunes garçons se défièrent du regard, se menaçant silencieusement d'oser commencer à défier l'autre en premier.

\- T'as une idée en tête ?

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Et elle mérite qu'on s'entraîne ?

\- Oui. Alors tu restes.

Soufflant fortement pour permettre à tous de l'entendre, Aomine se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et retourna à l'autre bout du terrain de basket du collège Teiko, pour aller chercher le ballon qui l'avait servi à marquer son point quelques minutes plus tôt. Akashi soupira et se retourna pour voir le regard presque désespéré de Midorima.

\- Oublie-le. Il est toujours comme ça et tu le sais, Shintaro.

\- Ça s'est aggravé ces derniers temps…

Oui, il le savait. Alors est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement se permettre de le contredire ? Non, assurément. Il prenait le cas de Aomine très au sérieux, à vrai dire. Ses longs soupirs, ses regards distraits, ses absences à répétitions. Et encore, cela finissait par ne plus simplement concerner le basket, mais aussi sa vie privée et également les cours. Son ami était complètement lassé et ennuyé et il ne pouvait qu'assister à ça, sans pouvoir réellement y faire quelque chose. Et il le comprenait parfaitement. Il était bien placé pour ça, après tout. Ils gagnaient tous leurs matchs, connaissaient tous les mouvements de leurs adversaires par avance et Akashi avait envie d'en rire tellement ils étaient prévisibles. Il n'y avait plus aucun challenge et même pour Kise qui cherchait toujours un bon prétexte pour sourire et s'écrier de joies, ses cris se faisaient maintenant rares en fin de match. Ils ne s'amusaient plus, aussi bien lui que ses coéquipiers. Cela était visible sur Aomine, mais pas seulement. Murasakibara était lui aussi très ennuyé par leurs entraînements et alors qu'avant il se donnait au moins la peine de bouger un minimum, il ne faisait plus que se contenter de lever les bras en l'air pour stopper les balles lancées par leurs adversaires si nécessaire.

Et l'on aurait pu croire que Kise, Midorima et lui-même s'en sortaient bien, dans toute cette histoire. Mais cette simple pensée lui donnait simplement envie de laisser un sourire ironique prendre place sur ses lèvres pâles. Tous les trois tenaient toujours vraiment à participer aux entraînements, mais au fond d'eux, plus rien n'était pareil. Ils avaient tous toujours le droit aux rires de Kise dans les vestiaires après les matchs ou sous la douche, toujours le droit aux interminables attentes que leur offrait Midorima le temps de rebander minutieusement et au millimètre près ses bandages et ils avaient toujours droit aux réprimandes de leur capitaine qui comme à son habitude, dirigeait cette fine équipe. Rien n'avait changé ? Si, malheureusement. Ce n'était qu'une belle idée et qu'une belle façade, tout ça. La vérité était que tous les trois étaient aussi lassés que les deux autres. Leur puissance était arrivée à un stade où il ne pouvait même plus évoluer à proprement parler. Il leur fallait un adversaire, à tous, hors génération des miracles. Quelqu'un qui comme ça, un jour, arriverait sur le parquet lors d'un match et leur offrirait un jeu comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis que leur équipe s'était formée. Un match passionnant, excitant, où même le résultat les ferait douter.

Il pouvait toujours rêver, hein ?…

\- On ne peut pas y faire grand-chose à part attendre que sa crise passe.

\- Le problème va être d'attendre, avec lui.

\- On peut toujours lui proposer un ''en-cas'' en attendant.

Le superstitieux haussa des sourcils en regardant son ami à sa droite, l'interrogeant également du regard derrière ses lunettes parfaitement propres.

\- À quoi tu penses, Akashi ?

\- À rien.

\- Tu ne dis jamais rien par hasard…

Dans le mille, voilà à quoi il pensait.

\- Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point. Seulement, je n'ai rien de précis en tête.

\- Est-ce que ça nous concerne tous ?

\- Oui. Mais vous verrez la semaine prochaine de quoi il en retourne.

\- Tu es trop cruel Akashicchi !

Le rouge jeta un regard furtif derrière lui pour regarder le grand mannequin blond qui affichait une moue boudeuse. Enfin, pour Akashi, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, jamais personne ne l'aurait aussi facilement rien qu'avec les traits de son visage. Quelle idée absurde.

\- Je ne dirais rien Ryota.

\- Dommage…

Le copieur vint se placer à la droite du capitaine de la génération des miracles. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, un flashback de leur première discussion sur Kuroko de tous les trois quelques mois plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit. Dire qu'à cette époque-là, il avait hésité à lui parler… Comment aurait été sa vie s'il ne lui avait pas envoyé un message ? S'il n'avait pas posté ce fameux message sur ce groupe facebook ? Il aurait sûrement continué son quotidien, et tout aurait été pareil. Les personnes extérieures à tout ça pouvaient peut-être imaginer que rien n'avait véritablement changé dans sa vie. Seulement, il avait l'impression que tout avait radicalement changé. Ses pensées, ses objectifs, ses envies… Le joueur fantôme lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou juste ne pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Dis, Midorimacchi, comment ça va avec Takao ?

Sans chercher à le cacher, les yeux d'Akashi s'agrandirent un peu plus qu'à la normale sous l'étonnement et il jeta un regard perplexe au blond, alors qu'un soupire passa la barrière des lèvres du vert.

\- Meurs, Kise.

\- C'était juste une question…

\- Shintaro ?

Le shooter de la génération miracle passa ses yeux de son capitaine à son coéquipier et finit par détourner le regard, suivant de ses yeux verts Aomine marquer des points d'affilés pour finir de chauffer ses muscles, alors que Murasakibara était simplement assis par terre au milieu du terrain, à bailler aux corneilles, comme toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu le dire à cet idiot.

\- Tu es méchant Midorimacchi !

\- Alors comment l'a-t-il su ?

Kise tourna sur lui-même rapidement, faisant très légèrement voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds, comme si son photographe venait de lui dire d'adopter cette attitude et il se plaça devant le rouge, tout sourire.

\- Parce que je l'ai vu ! C'est incroyable, non ?

Il haussa des sourcils, incertain de la signification de tout ceci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- J'ai remarqué que Midorimacchi était amoureux. Ça se voyait tellement !

\- Et comment as-tu fait ?

\- Il était bien trop gentil pour être normal.

\- Je vais choisir de le prendre bien, Kise…

Akashi détourna le regard du blond qui continuait de taquiner un Midorima de plus en plus gêné. Il avait réussi à voir que son ami était amoureux sans que la personne vers qui toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées soit sous ses yeux ? Est-ce qu'il avait un pouvoir ou quelque chose comme ça ? C'était à se demander. Ses yeux à lui voyaient tout, c'était inévitable et personne ne pouvait y échapper. Mais pour ce qui était de ce genre de sentiments, ils devaient très certainement être eux aussi assez ignorants… Mais quand bien même si il y connaissait quelque chose à l'amour et à tous ces sentiments que cela apporte, il était presque sûr de ne pas être capable de voir l'amour sur une personne. Il avait dit que son ami avait été plus gentil ces derniers temps… Pas qu'il l'avait personnellement trouvé méchant ou quoi que ce soit avant tout ça, mais il devait avouer qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus souple et à l'écoute qu'avant. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que l'amour détendrait, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Alors cela voulait dire que le blond l'avait remarqué de cette manière ?

\- Akashicchi ?

\- Oui ?

Il redirigea ses yeux hétérochromes vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient, visiblement interloqués.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et bien, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on t'appelle, en fait…

\- Je n'avais pas entendu Ryota.

Ce dernier retrouva cependant bien vite son sourire perdu mais, cette fois-ci, il en adoptait un légèrement plus sournois que précédemment, et qui ne plaisait pas trop à Akashi. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout, car il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

\- Et toi, Akashicchi, est-ce que tu penses que je peux deviner vers qui toutes tes pensées sont tournées ?

\- Elles ne sont tournées vers personne à par moi-même.

Et il tourna simplement les talons, laissant ses deux amis en plan, pour retourner sur le terrain et proposer un deux contre un à ses amis qui semblaient toujours autant s'ennuyer du manque d'amusement que leur procurait le basket.

\- Pourquoi Akashicchi est comme ça ?

\- Va savoir…

Le mannequin attrapa une serviette qui reposait sur le blanc qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux et il la passa derrière sa nuque, se délectant du doux touché derrière son cou endoloris.

\- Kise, tu l'as remarqué ?

Le blond se retourna alors vers son ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pour qui tu me prends, Midorimacchi ?~

* * *

Il passa la porte de sa chambre, non sans un soupire, et s'effondra sur son lit. Il regarda tout de même du coin de l'œil son ordinateur mais à vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas spécialement la force de se relever du confort dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Bien sûr que non, il ne faisait pas la tête ou ce genre de choses puériles à son inconnu. Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il n'était pas une fille ou encore un enfant dans une cour de récréation. Seulement, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu vexé. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, certainement. Et la raison en était simple, Kuroko ne lui avait pas répondu comme il s'y était attendu. Il lui avait demandé si il était amoureux, c'était pourtant simple. La réponse ne pouvait être que oui ou non, et pas autre chose. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé qui cela pouvait être, son identité ou encore d'où il connaissait cette fille. Il avait été au minimum de l'indiscrétion, même si pour lui, imaginer son inconnu avec quelqu'un lui paraissait être une image assez floue. Voir même inexistante. Mais toujours étant que le joueur fantôme s'était contenté de lui dire une seule et unique chose. Une phrase qui avait profondément énervé Akashi avant qu'il ne ferme son ordinateur sans même adressé un mot au jeune homme.

 _''Tu n'as qu'à chercher pour le savoir.''_

Énervant, désespérant, affligeant. Terriblement et définitivement agaçant. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait le temps de chercher de telles choses ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc bien signifier ? Il lui avait demandé si il était amoureux et il lui avait répondu ça. Cela pouvait donc tout aussi bien signifier qu'en fin de compte, il n'aimait personne. Et même si c'était le cas, il pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait chercher qui était cette personne ? Certes, il en avait totalement les moyens et si il le voulait, il pourrait engager des personne pour stalker son inconnu et l'informer de ses potentiels rendez-vous secrets. Mais ça n'avait définitivement aucun sens et s'imaginer ce genre de choses l'énervait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pendant toute la semaine, il avait repensé à leur dernière conversation qui avait brutalement était coupée par cette phrase. Même le lendemain qui avait été un dimanche, il n'y avait eu aucune vraie conversation, seulement une prise de nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre. À croire que c'était à celui qui craquerait le premier. Mais Akashi ne craquait jamais et il était maintenant résolu.

Il ne lui reparlerait plus jamais de ça et attendrait simplement de trouver une réponse lui-même à cette question qu'il lui avait posé. Même si sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il soit comme lui. Qu'il n'aime personne.

Ses yeux se tournèrent d'un mouvement fatigué pour découvrir à sa gauche le nouveau livre d'Aiko Katsuko, dont il n'était toujours pas arrivé à la moitié. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais au cours de sa lecture, il lisait chapitre par chapitre. Une semaine était l'équivalent d'une lecture d'un chapitre. Et cela le faisait sourire intérieurement que de penser que le bleuté avait adopté le même système, puisque chacune de ses analyses provenaient d'un chapitre et qu'elles se suivaient. Comme si les passages qu'il reprenait lui permettait de reconstituer petit à petit l'histoire et de lui donner un sens encore plus profond, le lecteur s'attardant sur des passages en particulier et non sur la globalité du texte.

Il le prit entre ses mains tout en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, caressant la couverture du bout des doigts. Il la trouvait magnifique et ne pouvait se lasser de la regarder. Son éditeur et lui devaient gérer l'esthétique et il devait avouer qu'ils se débrouillaient vraiment bien. Un véritable chef d'œuvre.

Pourtant, plus il lisait ce livre, plus tout ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur lui apparaissait comme flou. La même atmosphère qui était toujours présente était là, celle qu'il aimait tant et dont il ne se lasserait jamais, mais il fallait dire que la présence du thème de l'amour changeait grandement la donne. Peut-être parce qu'il avait du mal avec ça ? C'était possible. Les adolescentes et les femmes matures devaient adorer ce livre et les sentiments qu'il exprimait. Mais pour un garçon comme lui, cela lui permettait juste de se torturer l'esprit à grands coups de questions sans réponses. Comme toujours, l'auteur savait rendre une histoire banale peu banale. Et une histoire paraissant sans tristesse ni désarroi complètement sombre et dénuée de vie et de sentiments exprimant la joie ou toute autre chose. C'était ce qui faisait qu'il était un maître dans l'art, quelqu'un d'unique avec une plume que nul autre ne possédait. Un style bien à lui, tout simplement. Et même si ce style était conservé au sein de ce livre qui s'ajoutait à tous les autres, l'amour était là. Mais en même temps, il faisait passer ce sentiment pour quelque chose de négatif. À travers lui et ses idées, il avait représenté un lycéen commun aux idées peu communes. Une fille semblait s'intéresser à lui, mais seulement, il s'en fichait royalement. Est-ce que l'histoire était prévisible ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Personne ne pouvait savoir avant d'achever sa lecture. Est-ce qu'il allait finir par tomber amoureux de cette adolescente ? Par changer sa vision des choses ? Par évoluer normalement dans la société ? C'était envisageable comme ça ne l'était pas, puisque vraisemblablement, personne n'arrivait à comprendre et à prédire ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet écrivain. Alors il fallait très certainement être devin pour savoir ce qu'il allait écrire et donner comme fin.

Dans son dernier roman, le personnage principal était mort. Seul. Il n'avait même pas été triste, ses pensées ne s'étaient même pas envolées vers quelqu'un en particulier. Il était juste mort. Physiquement.

Le rouge soupira de nouveau et posa le livre sur son lit, prenant soin de ne pas tordre le marque page qui dépassait d'entre deux pages. Il se releva en lissant d'un mouvement habituel sa chemise noir qui lui collait à la peau et il se dirigea vers son ordinateur, l'allumant avant même de s'asseoir. Une fois fait, il attendit que l'appareil électronique finisse de démarrer, tapotant nerveusement du doigt sur son bureau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il réfléchissait bien trop ces derniers temps. Alors là, maintenant, il n'avait plus envie. Des questions sur le livre ? Tant pis. Des questions sur l'amour ? Qu'il aille au diable, ce sentiment incompris de tous. Des questions sur son inconnu ? Il aurait ses réponses, alors il y penserait plus tard.

Arrivant sur l'écran d'accueil après avoir entré son mot de passe, il ouvrit une page internet et y tapa rapidement par habitude le nom du réseau social dans la barre de recherche. Il y atterrit rapidement et fut satisfait de la connexion actuelle du joueur fantôme. Il ouvrit donc l'onglet de leur conversation et tapa rapidement son message.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

Et comme toujours, comme si c'était un mécanisme dont il ne se lasserait jamais, la réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour, Akashi-kun. Je vais bien. Et toi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais très bien. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Très'' ? »**

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est un problème ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pas du tout, Akashi-kun, je me demandais simplement si quelque chose était arrivé. »**

Quelque chose, hein ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et même dans son esprit, tout se mélangeait inlassablement comme si un barman prenait son cerveau pour un cocktail bien trop alcoolisé qu'il s'amusait à secouer. Il était frustré mais ne l'était pas. Il se sentait bien mais il se sentait dérangé, voir même gêné.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'aimerai mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées mais je n'y arrive pas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors écris-moi tout. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Que veux-tu dire ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Si tu te sens frustré par tes propres pensées, tu n'as qu'à tout me dire d'un coup pour que nous essayons à deux de réorganiser tes pensées. »**

Un sourire étrange lui tirailla les lèvres tandis que ses doigts fins tapaient rapidement sur les touches de son clavier.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **À quoi je pense ? »**

Oui. C'était ça. Depuis des semaines, c'était elle, cette question…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Comment ça ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Non, attends. À quoi tu penses ? »**

Il était le pire. On ne pouvait assurément pas trouver quelqu'un de plus compliqué que lui. Pourquoi il était comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne se sentait pas bien ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est une bonne question. Nous avons tous des pensées diverses et des obsessions différentes. Elles sont guidées par notre quotidien, nos peurs, notre entourage… Tout ce qui est autour de nous et qui est susceptible d'attirer notre attention. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Comme une personne. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui, comme une personne. Mais je pense que c'est compliqué de trouver cette personne. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il faut réussir à trouver une personne qui réussit à polluer nos pensées, qui ne nous laisse plus réfléchir correctement, qui changent nos idées, nous créait des peurs et devient notre quotidien. »**

Son corps et ses pensées étaient véritablement tiraillés. Il ne savait plus de quel côté aller ni quoi faire. Son corps et son esprit étaient séparés en deux. Il y avait lui, Akashi Seijuro, tout simplement, et il y avait ses sentiments. Il voulait être et rester Akashi Seijuro. Et pour ça, il ne devait plus penser et se contenter d'agir et de se fermer dans un placard dont seul lui aurait la clé. Mais le fait de penser ces derniers jours et semaines, voir peut-être mois, il n'en savait rien, ne faisait qu'ouvrir cette autre facette de lui. Il se montrait autrement et il n'avait pas envie. Il voulait se protéger. Mais contre qui ? Quoi ? Comment faire ?

Une personne.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Est-ce que tu penses qu'une personne agit d'une telle manière sur toi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment. Et si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que je m'en rendrais compte. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mes pensées sont dans ma tête et elles y sont bien. Je me contenterais seulement d'agir face à cette personne. »**

Idioties. Tout n'était qu'illusion. Encore, et encore, et encore.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je pense que tu mens. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de trop penser. »**

Tout le monde pensait et ne pouvait cesser de le faire. L'homme était comme ça et l'avait toujours était. Lui-même avait toujours pensé et réfléchi activement sur tout un tas de choses en tous genres. Mais il venait de réaliser que maintenant, il ne pensait plus aux mêmes choses, qu'il ne réfléchissait plus pareil et qu'en conséquence, il n'agissait plus de la même manière. On avait pollué ses pensées, englouti sa raison d'être et commencé à détruire ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pour moi, tu es cette personne. »**

C'était lui qui avait tout chamboulé et tout renversé sur son passage. À cause de lui, il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. Il changeait pour une personne et n'avait pas envie de se le pardonner. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que c'était mauvais ? À force de s'ouvrir au bleuté, il commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres. Puis plus il lui parlait de choses diverses et variés, plus l'envie de le faire avec ses amis le prenait. Plus il pensait à la victoire et plus il ne se reconnaissait pas. Plus il se battait avec lui-même et plus l'image de Kuroko lui apparaissait dans son esprit pour lui interdire de flancher.

Il l'avait complètement changé.

Mais pourtant, ça n'allait pas. Plus il essayait d'y penser et plus il se disait qu'il devait changer les choses. Que même si son inconnu était là, les choses devaient redevenir comme avant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le bois du placard dans lequel il se trouvait enfermé être consumé petit à petit par les flammes que le bleuté avait allumées. C'était impensable. Qu'est-ce que pouvait penser sa mère de là-haut ? Que dirait maintenant son père, lui qui s'était opposé à ce qu'il lui parle ? Peut-être se moquerait-il de lui en lui disant qu'il l'avait de toute manière prévenu. À ce moment-là, il lui avait dit qu'il avait changé. Mais il n'imaginait pas à ce point.

Ce qui avait changé ? Akashi Seijuro devenait plus humain et c'était justement ce qu'il s'était interdis depuis des années.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Je n'ai jamais compris la jalousie et tous les sentiments de possessivité qu'elle entraîne. Je trouve ça triste, en soi. Beaucoup diront que la jalousie est malsaine, que ce n'est pas beau de ressentir ce sentiment lorsque l'on est une jeune fille, que c'est mal, tout simplement. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis personne pour dire que c'est mal ou encore malsain, mais je suis quelqu'un pour dire à quel point c'est triste. La jalousie est triste. Elle est poignante à regarder, et à ressentir. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Absolument rien. Je pense que nous, êtres humains, pensons plus souvent être jaloux que nous ne le sommes vraiment. Mais cela peut se voir de l'extérieur chez les autres, et c'est à ce moment-là que cela devient triste. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Parce que l'amour. Encore et toujours ce sentiment qui n'apporte définitivement rien de bon. Il ne fait que ressortir les mauvais côtés que nous pauvres êtres vivants tentons de cacher misérablement. Car nous sommes tous les mêmes et nous ne voulons pas assumer un défaut tel que lui. Aimer est un défaut ? Peut-être bien. Toujours étant que nous ne devrions pas pleurer pour un couple se séparant dans un film cliché et typique américain, mais que nous devrions plus pleurer pour ceux qui voient leur cœur se briser devant ce qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne perdront finalement pas grand-chose, puisque le vrai côté malsain de tout ça prend enfin son sens. Car la jalousie prouve l'amour et l'amour n'est qu'un prétexte à la jalousie.''**

 **Je ne peux pas contredire ce texte car il apporte des vérités qui ne peuvent pas être contredites. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que la jalousie, ce n'était pas beau. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tous les adultes disent ça aux enfants et une fois qu'ils sont en âge de comprendre, il n'y a aucune justification. Mais on ne demande pas car nous savons ce qu'est la jalousie et pourquoi elle est là. Contrairement à lui, je ne trouve pas que la jalousie soit triste. Je trouve qu'elle est touchante. La jalousie n'a rien de dégradant ou de malsain. C'est simplement un témoignage d'amour différent de la normale. Je dirais peut-être même que c'est une déclaration d'amour indirecte, en quelque sorte. Une façon de dire silencieusement à la personne que l'on aime que l'on aimerait être à ses côtés à la place de cette qui y est déjà. Mais je comprends malgré tout ce qu'il a voulu dire. Être jaloux signifie qu'on a une raison de l'être et ce n'est pas un sentiment positif dans ces cas-là. C'est triste pour ça, oui. Mais la jalousie est surtout un ressenti qui par-dessus tout fait passer des sentiments que des mots ne peuvent pas toujours exprimer. »**

Il lisait doucement ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il prononçait lentement et correctement chaque mots dans sa tête et se délectait du sens qui s'insurgeait dans son esprit une fois la phrase complète achevée. Il comprenait, ressentait, vivait et ne se questionnait pas. C'était tout ce qui importait.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pour moi aussi, tu es cette personne. »**

Et alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses doigts pianotèrent sur les touches aussi lentement que fonctionnait sa tête sur le moment présent.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé chez toi depuis le début. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne suis plus transparent pour une personne. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est un sentiment positif. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es Akashi-kun et depuis que l'on se connaît, tu es toi. Tu devrais cesser de réfléchir. »**

Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il allait finir par vraiment s'habituer aux changements d'humeurs que provoquait le bleuté chez lui.

Pourtant, ce sourire partit bien vite. En une fraction de secondes, le capitaine de la génération des miracles avait changé d'attitude et avait repris un masque sérieux sur son visage.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je veux être Akashi Seijuro et je le suis. Je ne changerais pas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun… Tu penses trop. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »**

Et il avait l'impression de voir de là où il était le regard très certainement interloqué du joueur fantôme.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Enfin si je devais être plus direct, je dirais que c'est un ordre. Je ne te laisse pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, Tetsuya. »**

Oui. Parce qu'il l'avait décidé et que pour une fois, ses pensées étaient très claires à ce sujet.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, comme tous les autres vous me direz, mais la conversation entre Akashi et Kuroko m'a vraiment donné du plaisir à l'écriture et l'extrait du livre tout comme l'analyse aussi. Plus ça va plus je m'éclate haha ! Alors j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Vous avez eu la réponse sur la fin du dernier chapitre mais comme je sais que vous m'aimez et que vous aimez le suspens, et bien j'ai décidé d'en rajouter une couche… Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas le cas ? :( En tout cas, ça avance, ça avance… J'ai très hâte d'écrire les prochains chapitres !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça me motive énormément ! Et encore merci des favs, des follows, et de ce nombre astronomique de reviews ! Quand je vois ça je me dis que vous êtes folles. :o C'est trop trop trop pour ce que c'est, je ne réalise pas, alors merci beaucoup !

 **Le chapitre dix-neuf dimanche prochain…**


	19. Partie 19

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 19**

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. :) Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire pour ce chapitre, si ce n'est que comme d'habitude, l'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement ! Je vous parlerai plus en fin de chapitre.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **coralicorne :** Désolée de t'avoir laissé sur ta fin aha. Mais voici la suite !

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Non tu ne rêves pas ! :D

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Oh merci. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait manqué ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors. :)

 **jauyui :** Merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. ^^ Et je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour voir si ton hypothèse était la bonne !

 **cindyline :** Cette review était donc ta tombe aha. Mais j'espère qu'aujourd'hui tu as pu renaître de tes cendres pour lire ce chapitre (blague nulle, adieu, je peux mourir).

 **BlueSei17 :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! Aha et la coïncidence est assez drôle du coup. Ah et bonne chance pour la fac aussi !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Merci ! Et oui, je suis d'accord, Akashi qui ne pense pas trop, ce ne serait plus Akashi !

 **Tsukyo-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Les encouragements me motivent vraiment. :) Et pour ce qui est des couples… Franchement, je marche à l'inspiration, donc pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être si j'en ai envie sur le moment. ^^

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a vraiment faites plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ne vois pas le temps passer en me lisant, on va dire que c'est plutôt bon signe aha. Et pour les analyses, c'est pareil, je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Et chut, ta vie n'est pas stupide, alors pour une fois je m'autorise à être absolue et à te dire de ne pas dire ça. :3 Encore merci et je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre !

 **Panzerie :** Ton début de review m'a fait rire. x) Les reviews non-constructives ne me dérangent pas car après tout, elles sont elles aussi parfois très motivantes ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et désolée, pas d'enfants, de mariage et tout ça de programmé aha.

 **noem labor :** Merci !

 **Crystal :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Tout ce qui est dit de positif par rapport aux extraits du livre me touche énormément, vraiment. Puis Akashi la tanche, quand même, fallait le trouver. xD Et pourquoi tu enregistres à chaque fois ahah ? Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça te plaise autant que le chapitre précédent !

 **Ydelarine :** Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Les compliments que tu me fais me touchent véritablement et ça me fait plus que plaisir, je n'ai même pas de mots. Me complimenter sur les textes du livre que je fais me laisse toujours perplexe aha, je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quelque chose d'aussi beau. Encore merci à toi ! :)

 **laura :** Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée de faire de toi une mamie haha.

 **uuuuu :** Meeeeerciiiiiiiiii !

 **akakuroi love :** Merci beaucoup ! Hum, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura mais ce sera une fanfic longue, ça c'est sûr. Et quand j'aurais fini celle-ci je compte commencer à nouveau un gros projet mais je ne pense pas refaire du AkaKuro.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu n'as qu'à laisser tes adversaires marquer un maximum de points pour ensuite les récupérer. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ennuyant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ou alors créer une sorte de concours entre toi et tes coéquipiers pour voir qui marquerait le plus de point. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Déjà fait. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ou alors ne participe pas au premier quart temps pour voir comment ils se débrouillent sans toi et peut-être pour renverser la tendance ensuite. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ennuyant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es un éternel insatisfait, Akashi-kun. »**

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, la conversation prenant comme bien souvent un tournant qui lui plaisait.

En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et à jour spécial, conversation spéciale. C'était dans une heure en tout et pour tout qu'allait se jouer la finale d'un des matchs les plus importants qui pouvait être joué au collège. Son établissement, Teiko, et donc son équipe par la même occasion, étaient les finalistes. Pour être franc, il n'avait pas vu la finale arriver et il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que dans quelques heures, tout serait fini. Même si c'était un bien grand mot puisque ensuite, ils reprendraient tous chacun de leur côté les compétitions dans leur lycée respectif. Mais ce match restait tout de même important. C'était le dernier et Akashi plaçait beaucoup de ses espoirs en lui. Pourquoi ? Et quels espoirs ? Il n'en savait rien et doutait même que ces questions disposaient d'une réponse. Peut-être n'en avaient-elles pas, après tout. Mais dans tous les cas, il aurait voulu une chose. Une seule et unique chose. Plus que tout au monde, il aurait aimé que ce souhait se réalise cette après-midi.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'aurais aimé que ce match se démarque des autres. »**

C'était exactement ça. Depuis le début de ce championnat, les matchs s'étaient enchaînés, toujours plus nombreux et plus rapidement. Mais aussi avec plus d'ennui, de monotonie et dépourvu d'amusement. Au début, et il devait l'avouer, il y avait quand même eu de l'amusement. C'était leur dernière compétition tous ensemble, puisque dès le début, ils avaient décidé de se diriger dans des lycées totalement différents et dispersés un peu partout au Japon. Il avait donc, en quelque sorte, une certaine forme de valeur sentimentale. Mais plus les minutes de matchs s'étaient ajoutées aux autres et plus ils s'étaient ennuyés pour finir complètement lassés. Voir même fatigués, ce qui n'était pas normal. Mais maintenant, ils venaient d'arriver en final et cet état d'esprit ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. Et lui, Akashi Seijuro, était le capitaine de cette équipe. Il en était à la tête et au-delà de ce sport, il devait également s'occuper du mental de ses joueurs. Pour qu'ils soient au top de leur forme et qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-même. Il se devait de les stimuler, c'était une évidence pour lui d'agir ainsi. Seulement, comment pouvait-il le faire alors que lui aussi était dans ce cas ? Et même si il réussissait, comment ferait-il pour que lui non plus, ne soit plus lassé d'être sur ce fameux plancher qu'il avait tant de fois foulé ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est ton dernier match avec eux, Akashi-kun. Il se démarquera des autres. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'en suis pas si sûr. La seule différence sera vraisemblablement que ce match-ci se nommera ''la finale''. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Justement, je trouve que ce mot n'a jamais été aussi adapté que dans votre cas à tous. »**

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils. Qu'est-ce que son inconnu voulait bien dire par là ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Que veux-tu dire ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu ne le réalises pas encore mais c'est votre tout dernier match ensemble. Une fois que vous y serez, vous le réalisez et ferez tout pour que ce match soit le meilleur de tous. »**

Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait le cas. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer que ce soit le dernier ? Dans tous les cas, ils comptaient tous garder contact, le fait de ne plus faire parti de la même équipe ne changerait rien. Ce n'était pas pour ça que ce match deviendrait spécial. Au fond, il resterait pour toujours leur capitaine à tous. Même si, certes, ce serait d'une manière totalement différente. Sans qu'il ne les dirige ou ne les encadre, il verrait toujours ses joueurs comme ses joueurs, et pas autrement.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es trop têtu, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'ai tout simplement raison alors je te contredis. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu n'essaies pas de comprendre, c'est tout… »**

Clairement amusé, le plus jeune des Akashi fit courir rapidement ses doigts sur son clavier qui commençait à être abîmé par le temps.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Toi aussi tu es têtu, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non. Je ne le suis que quand je pense qu'il est bon de l'être. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et quand je te dis que tu as tort ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai raison. »**

Il posa son coude sur son bureau et mit son menton dans le creux de la paume de sa main, regardant amusé l'écran de son ordinateur.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourtant j'ai raison quand je dis que ce match sera banal. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je pense vraiment que tu te trompes, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **La seule chose qui pourrait arriver de surprenante au cours de ce match serait que tu surgisses de nul part simplement pour m'affronter. »**

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il rêvait qu'un jour ce moment arrive. Dès le début qu'il lui avait parlé, il avait senti qu'il était spécial. Mais ça avait été bien au-delà de son caractère. Il l'avait senti grâce à sa présence, sa personne et même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il était sûr qu'il l'aurait remarqué par son manque de présence. C'était idiot de dire ça car c'était justement grâce à ce manque de présence qu'il ne se faisait pas remarquer mais il était sûr que le fait d'être invisible pour la plupart donnait un sentiment étrange à ceux l'entourant. Un peu comme une aura transparente, oui. Et il trouvait même que ce terme lui allait parfaitement bien. C'était mystérieux et insaisissable, comme le bleuté.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu peux toujours rêver, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'aurai parié mon bras que ton prochain message serait insolant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Combien de temps te reste-t-il avec moi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi changes-tu de sujet ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **On ne répond pas à une question par une autre, c'est malpoli, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **On ne change pas de sujet par l'intermédiaire d'une question banale. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Cette règle n'existe pas. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'ai mes propres règles. »**

Il jeta malgré tout un coup d'œil au coin de son ordinateur, plus précisément en bas à droite de l'écran et se remit à taper sur ses touches.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Nous pouvons encore passer dix minutes ensemble, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tant mieux. Je vais essayer de te détendre un maximum, dans ce cas. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Me détendre ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Un match rend toujours nerveux. »**

Un petit rire échappa à sa vigilance et son prochain message fut écrit à une vitesse dont il ne se pensait pas capable.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pas lorsque l'on en connaît le résultat. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu ne peux pas prédire le dénouement d'un match. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Satsuki s'est bien renseignée sur nos adversaires, tu sais. Ils sont complètement banals et ne disposent pas d'une force réelle et particulière. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ils pourraient peut-être vous révéler quelques surprises. »**

Révéler quelques surprises ? Cette phrase faisait vraiment rire Akashi intérieurement. Et c'était ironique, oui. Avec le nombre de matchs qu'il avait maintenant joué, il avait une certitude. Il n'arriverait aucun miracle et ne tomberait jamais sur un joueur hors pair. Au lycée, il y aurait peut-être des choses de différentes et encore, c'était placer beaucoup d'espoir en ce lieu qui ne changeait que très peu du collège. Mais au sein de ce dernier, c'était terminé. Il n'avait plus à espérer quoi que ce soit. L'attente de challenge s'était montrée vaine pour lui et il serait tout simplement idiot de se dire qu'il devrait attendre ce dernier match avant d'en être sûr. Ils allaient tous jouer contre une équipe banale. Sans as, sans joueur rapide, sans bon tireur, sans bon pivot, sans tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ça n'arrivera pas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ce ne sont que des joueurs ordinaires. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Moi aussi je suis un joueur ordinaire, Akashi-kun. »**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent après avoir lu ce dernier message et il s'empressa de lui répondre.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Tetsuya. »**

Le garçon à la faible présence était loin d'être un joueur banal pour lui. Au contraire, et même s'il ne lui dirait jamais, il représentait maintenant tous ses espoirs qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps enfouis au fond de lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu jouer en vrai, et il ne savait même pas qu'elles étaient ses techniques ou encore son attitude sur le parquet. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il savait que de par son aptitude, il serait un joueur beaucoup plus qu'intéressant. Oui, ce serait au-delà de ça. Kuroko Tetsuya était le premier joueur qu'il connaissait avec une telle capacité. Il était loin d'être banal. Et il avait même déjà songé à quelque chose qui ne lui paraissait pas du tout idiot ou irréel. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, si le bleuté avait été dans son collège, il serait entré au sein de la génération des miracles. Dans cette équipe, ils avaient tous un talent. Ils se démarquaient tous des autres par leur présence différente mais aussi par leurs aptitudes. Kuroko rentrait parfaitement dans ces critères-là. Il aurait pu être leur carte maîtresse, à tirer et à abattre sur table au moment le plus opportun.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais participé à une compétition sportive de ce niveau et j'ai toujours perdu les seuls matchs que j'ai joué. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est parce que les idiots de ton collège n'ont pas su t'exploiter comme il le fallait. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne suis pas un ouvrier, on ne peut pas m'exploiter, Akashi-kun… »**

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour balayer quelques mèches gênantes. Il devrait songer à les faire couper, ils commençaient vraiment à devenir agaçants par moment.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Toujours étant qu'au lycée, ce sera différent. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu joueras contre moi. J'aurais préféré dire ''avec moi'' mais je suppose déjà qu'être sur le même terrain sera un bon début pour nous deux. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et au fond, le fait de jouer l'un contre l'autre, ce sera un peu comme être ensemble, non ? »**

Un petit sourire se glissa doucement sur ses lèvres à la lecture de ce que venait d'écrire son inconnu.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu as tout à fait raison Tetsuya. »**

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses doigts se posèrent à nouveau sur son clavier.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et bien entendu, je gagnerai ce match pour seller notre rencontre sportive. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu ne devrais pas parier ta potentielle futur victoire trop vite, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je gagnerai. »**

Pour lui, c'était une évidence qu'il gagnerait. Bien sûr, il ne remettait pas du tout en cause les atouts de son inconnu, bien au contraire. Il les redoutait même, surtout qu'au lycée, il entrerait dans une équipe nouvelle avec des joueurs plus vieux mais aussi avec un coéquipier avec qui il entretenait une amitié depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais c'était justement parce que c'était Kuroko qu'il ne s'imaginait pas perdre face à lui. Par fierté ? Peut-être. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il savait déjà ce futur match grisant. Et qu'au fond, il espérait de tout son cœur se dire au cours de ce match…

 _''Je vais peut-être perdre.''_

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu devrais déjà penser à ton match qui va se jouer bientôt, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **À** **vrai dire, je pense plutôt à comment il va se jouer. »**

Et il avait le sentiment de voir de là où il était le visage intrigué du jeune garçon aux cheveux de la couleur du ciel.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est-à-dire ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu as raison dans le fait que ce match est le dernier. C'est exactement pour ça que je veux que ce soit le meilleur pour mes joueurs. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il faut que ça le soit pour toi aussi. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne suis pas sûr de trouver un véritable amusement à part dans le fait de trouver un adversaire de taille. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'en sais rien. »**

Comment rendre un match amusant et intéressant alors que justement, les adversaires ne rendaient rien d'amusant et n'étaient pas intéressants ? C'était un dilemme pour lui, voir une question existentielle.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'espère que ce sera un bon match pour toi, Akashi-kun. Je te souhaite bonne chance. »**

Il n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements avant un match, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui souhaite ce genre de choses, il trouvait que ça l'enfonçait un peu plus dans la monotonie des compétitions auxquelles il participait. Pourtant, venant de son inconnu, c'était totalement différent. Ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsque ça sortait de la bouche de leur entraîneur, leur manager ou encore le directeur de leur collège. C'était le genre d'encouragements qui donnaient encore plus envie de gagner et de se défouler.

Alors il fut apaisé instantanément. Son esprit se vida complètement. Même si, et comme toujours, il réfléchissait beaucoup. Surtout maintenant.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Merci. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Amuse-toi bien, Akashi-kun. Fais en sorte de profiter de chaque seconde. »**

Il fit craquer ses doigts en une seule fois avant de lui offrir sa dernière réponse et son dernier message de la journée.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais tout faire pour que ce match soit différent des autres. Je vais le faire pour toi, sois-en sûr. »**

* * *

Le souffle court, il s'assit sur le banc pendant que leur entraîneur se levait, la mine déconfite. Bizarrement, il comprenait l'expression qu'arborait son visage et ne lui en voulait nullement. C'était tout à fait normal, au vu des monstres qui se trouvaient devant lui. Peut-être même que tous les spectateurs entier dans les gradins comprenaient ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Tous pouvaient voir des monstres à l'état pur. Mais selon Akashi, lui, était d'une autre trempe. Un tout autre niveau, bien au-dessus. Il était un génie, tout simplement. Il ne disait pas ça pour se venter, non, bien au contraire. Il énonçait juste des faits et une vérité qui pouvait se voir ou encore se sentir à des kilomètres. Il était un maître en la matière, que ce soit pour réfléchir ou jouer au basket. Seulement, là était sa différence. Certains savaient réfléchir avec leur tête et d'autres jouer avec pour seul atout leurs muscles. Lui savait faire les deux. Il arrivait même parfaitement bien à les associer pour créer des opportunités incroyables.

Il était absolu, c'était sûr dorénavant. Plus personne ne pouvait le contredire ou l'en empêcher.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Vous semblez avoir compris.

L'entraîneur se tourna vers le capitaine à qui l'on passait une serviette, tout en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Akashi, qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est pourtant simple, non ? Vous nous avez dit que tant que nous gagnions, tout irait bien. Alors laissez-nous faire et assistez simplement au match en vous contentant d'apparaître à la fin pour pouvoir vous faire prendre en photo avec le trophée.

Complètement abasourdi et quelque peu gêné par la situation, Naoto Sanada, leur entraîneur depuis que celui le précédant ne soit tombé gravement malade, ne dit rien. Il se contenta, serrant les dents, de tourner dos à toute l'équipe de Teiko qui était assise sur le banc.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ?

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du rouge alors qu'il imaginait parfaitement bien les pensées que pouvaient avoir en tête leur entraîneur. La situation l'amusait beaucoup, finalement. Les réactions de certaines personnes étaient assez drôles à voir, même si une grande partie, voir même quasiment tout le monde, n'avait pas compris. Seule leur équipe, Momoi et le coach semblaient avoir pris connaissance de ce qu'il se passait. Les spectateurs, eux, étaient comme à leur habitude euphoriques rien qu'à voir la génération des miracles en train de jouer. Et les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, eux, avaient l'air finalement aussi banals et simples dans leur jeu que dans leur tête. Ils ne comprenaient pas, et semblaient avoir, ce qui étonnait très légèrement Akashi, de l'espoir. Ce match était terriblement divertissant, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible avant qu'il n'en ait eu l'idée.

\- Akashi-kun…

Il tourna ses pupilles hétérochromes vers celles roses de son amie, qui était la deuxième à l'appeler ainsi. Ses yeux reflétaient sa frustration et son inquiétude, mais cela ne fit que l'amuser encore plus. Ses yeux devaient briller d'excitation car oui, il s'amusait. Comme son inconnu le lui avait demandé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es sûr que c'est correct, ce que vous faîtes ?

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes avec son air inquiet qu'il lui connaissait déjà bien et détourna finalement ses yeux pour regarder ses amis parler entre eux. Kise avait le sourire, Aomine semblait moins ennuyé que d'habitude, Murasakibara était dans le même cas que ce dernier et Midorima avait l'air assez indifférent mais il suivait le mouvement malgré tout, ne semblant pas réellement dérangé.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Regarde-les.

Étonnée par sa requête, qu'elle aurait juré être un ordre au moment présent, elle regarda ses camarades. Seulement, au contraire de ce qu'Akashi aurait supposé, sa lueur d'inquiétude ne disparut nullement de ses yeux.

\- Ils sont comme toujours…

\- Non, justement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, l'intimant de continuer, ne voyant pas là où il voulait en venir.

\- Que penses-tu être la différence entre ce match et les précédents ?

Momoi se retourna doucement et regarda les joueurs de l'équipe adverse s'essuyer avec des serviettes, boire également, avec leur coach qui était face à eux et qui semblait complètement découragé, essayant tout de même de remonter le moral des troupes.

\- Rien ne change, Akashi-kun, vous allez gagner…

\- Oui. Mais une différence subsiste.

Il se leva du banc en bois avec un sourire aux bords des lèvres, remettant correctement son haut qui arborait fièrement le nom de son collège et son numéro dans le dos, tout en regardant une dernière fois la rose.

\- Nous avons un objectif. Et le but d'un objectif est justement de motiver. Ils le sont et c'est tout ce qu'il m'importe.

Il lui tourna le dos alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Akashi savait la tête qu'elle faisait. Et mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'amuser.

Il se posta devant ses amis qui continuaient de parler entre eux, même s'il devait l'avouer, c'était plutôt Kise qui comme à son habitude alimentait la conversation. Mais malgré ça, Akashi pouvait remarquer une chose qui lui plaisait grandement. Quelque chose que seul lui pouvait remarquer et que les autres ne le pourraient certainement pas. Ses amis avaient un objectif et cela semblait leur convenir. Ils devaient tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver et cela semblait les amuser, même si pour certains cela n'était que très légèrement, ils étaient tout de même occupés par la situation. Ils devaient réfléchir, réagir vite et s'adapter aux situations qui se présentaient à eux. C'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient plongés dans un jeu vidéos et que plusieurs choix s'offraient à eux. Ils devaient choisir le bon au moment propice et faire en sorte que leur adversaire à ce moment-là soit coordonné à leur choix. C'était excitant, voir même grisant.

Mais ce qui lui plaisait peut-être le plus était de voir ses amis agir et les expressions qu'arboraient leurs adversaires. Il se délectait des gestes, des mots, des sentiments. Il adorait observer et il avait l'impression qu'en cette journée, tout n'était dédié qu'à cela.

\- Dis, Akashicchi ?

Le capitaine de la génération miracle tourna son regard vers ses coéquipiers pour les voir tous tournés vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryota ?

\- Tu penses qu'ils ont demandé à utiliser leur dernière pause parce qu'ils ont compris ?

Le rouge jeta un bref regard à ses adversaires qui bien malgré eux et leur bonne volonté, avaient la mine sombre.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Akashi ?

Et derrière cette voix qui comme toujours était lasse et monotone se cachait un peu de curiosité, mais pas plus que nécessaire non plus, ce qui caractérisait parfaitement bien l'as de l'équipe.

\- C'est évident Daiki. Mais je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne le comprennes pas. Shintaro ?

Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes tout en regardant lui aussi vaguement les autres garçons de l'équipe adverse se regrouper, pour sûrement préparer un semblant de plan. Bien que ce ne soit sûrement que pour la forme puisque contre eux, aucun plan ne pouvait désormais marcher. Ils étaient imbattables lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, après tout.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont simplement voulu se concerter une dernière fois. Dans tous les cas, nous le verrons à leurs visages quand ils auront compris.

\- Parce qu'ils seront comment, Mido-chin ?

\- Crois-moi Atsushi, ils seront mémorables.

Un sourire malsain prit alors place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait un des joueurs essayant de remonter le moral de ses coéquipiers.

Akashi trouvait ça tellement absurde qu'il avait envie de rire. Pourquoi s'entêter à croire qu'il y a de l'espoir alors que visiblement, ils étaient voués à l'échec depuis même qu'on leur avait annoncé qu'ils joueraient contre eux ? Le rouge devait l'avouer, et c'était tout à leur honneur, c'était beau pour une équipe comme la leur d'être arrivé jusqu'en final. Seulement, ils avaient dû donner toute leur énergie, trimer, se battre véritablement. Ils avait même dû connaître des courbatures extrêmement douloureuses, des entraînements avaient dû être triplé et même une douche après certains matchs n'avaient pas dû les soulager. Ils s'étaient battus et c'était une véritable certitude pour le capitaine de la génération des miracles. Après tout, cela se voyait sur leurs visages. Mais la grosse différence qui séparait leurs équipes, c'était bien celle-ci. C'était bien que l'équipe du collège Teiko était arrivée en final sans même n'avoir à dire qu'elle s'était véritablement battue. Ils avaient juste joués, simplement. Ils n'avaient pas un seul instant douté de leur victoire et leur chemin vers celle-ci avait été tracé depuis le début.

Un écart de force entre ces deux équipes étaient tellement présent que c'en était risible. Akashi ne voulait pas se moquer en pensant de telles choses, loin de là. Il disait simplement la vérité, et c'était justement ça qui était drôle pour lui.

\- Il ne reste que quelques minutes, Akashi.

Le capitaine jeta un regard au shooter avant de regarder le compteur pour mentalement confirmer ses dires, alors que ses autres coéquipiers s'étaient remis à parler, les mettant à l'écart.

\- Et ?

\- Tu penses que ça va le faire ?

\- Évidemment, ne me sous-estime pas. Cependant, je serai le cerveau de cette opération.

Le vert fronça des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Disons simplement qu'aujourd'hui, je joue au shogi.

Midorima ouvrit la bouche pour laisser à nouveau sortir toutes ses interrogations quand le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentit dans tout le gymnase, coupant court aux bavardages des deux équipes. L'ensemble des coéquipiers de Teiko se regardèrent et se mirent en cercle, se resserrant et se penchant en avant tout en mettant leurs bras par dessus ceux des autres.

\- Pour la victoire.

\- Oui !

Leur cri commun retentit dans tout l'habitacle, arrivant aux oreilles des spectateurs qui crièrent devant tant d'esprit d'équipe. Cependant, ce fut tout autre chose qui arriva aux oreilles du rouge puisque leurs adversaires venaient également de rugir qu'ils gagneraient, leur prouvant qu'ils ne comptaient rien lâcher. Apparemment, cette courte pause avait permis de les motiver à nouveau. C'était parfait.

Rien ne pouvait désormais retirer son petit sourire en coin qui courrait sur ses lèvres. Il allait mettre un terme à leurs espoirs futiles et cette pseudo entente d'équipe.

\- Ce sera exactement comme au shogi, Shintaro.

Le superstitieux arrêta sa marche vers le terrain pour se tourner vers son capitaine, un regard interrogateur.

\- Vous serez mes pions, et en vous amenant à faire ce que je désire, je réussirai à placer les pions ennemis et à les amener là où bon me semble. Je vais les guider et ils ne s'en rendront pas compte, car je joue et je gagnerai.

Et il n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de son coéquipier et ami, puisqu'il le dépassa en un coup de vent, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser. Il venait simplement de lui énoncer son plan qui jusque-là, fonctionnait à merveille.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et la balle fut lancer à Murasakibara. Le rouge se décala de quelques pas et le laissa passer devant lui pour qu'il puisse lancer la balle d'un grand geste rapide à Aomine qui l'attrapa avec facilité en sautant, les adversaires n'arrivant pas à le rattraper dans les airs pour la récupérer. Il retomba lourdement au sol et mit suffisamment de force dans ses jambes pour s'élancer à grande vitesse, distançant ses adversaires. Le panier était tout près, quelques centimètres d'écart entre eux deux, mais pourtant, il devait se dépêcher de marquer. Ils devaient atteindre leur objectif. Ils devaient marquer plus et rapidement.

La balle, bien entendu, passa sans toucher l'arceau et le fauve qu'était l'as de leur équipe retomba au sol, une petit goutte de sueur s'évadant de ses cheveux pour se perdre sur son visage mat.

Le morceau de plastique orange et noir fut attrapé par l'adversaire, ce qui ne fut pas réellement étonnant pour les membres de Teiko. Akashi l'avait remarqué du coin de l'œil se rapprocher sans aucune discrétion pour pouvoir le prendre entre ses mains. Midorima se mit directement en position pour le bloquer mais le rouge lui fit un regard noir auquel il ne répondit nullement, se contentant simplement de se détendre et de cesser la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses muscles, prêt à intercepter l'adversaire dans sa course folle. Le blond comprit lui aussi le message et le laissa simplement passer, essayant de feindre une faute de sa part, croyant qu'il passerait par la gauche alors qu'il venait de choisir la droite. Arrivé au milieu du terrain, le vert fit ce que son capitaine lui avait intimé de faire, même si cela le gênait puisque peut-être certains penseraient qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter. Ce qui était, bien entendu, totalement faux.

Son copain qui était actuellement dans les gradins prendrait un malin plaisir en fin de soirée à se moquer de lui en lui disant qu'il s'était fait facilement passer.

Aucun sourire ne polluant son visage et un regard fermé avec un visage presque trop sérieux, jusqu'à en faire peur, Akashi se dirigea beaucoup plus rapidement que son adversaire devant la ligne des trois points, avec un peu plus loin derrière lui Murasakibara qui attendait patiemment derrière leur panier pour le protéger, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus pour aujourd'hui.

Dribblant rapidement, l'adversaire arrêta sa course devant le rouge et le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, ses pupilles allant de droite à gauche pour vite trouver une échappatoire à ce face à face.

\- Tu es entêté, je l'ai bien vu. C'est tout à ton honneur, je dois l'avouer.

Le jeune garçon sembla baisser sa garde très légèrement, continuant de faire rebondir la balle contre le sol, mais restant tout de même suspicieux devant un garçon avec un tel regard perçant.

\- Pourtant, je trouve ce trait de caractère chez toi particulièrement idiot. Vous allez perdre, accepte-le. Alors ne gêne pas mes plans.

Le châtain, comprenant que cette dernière réplique voulait signifier la riposte de son adversaire, amorça un geste pour partir vers la gauche, tandis que ses pieds s'étaient très légèrement orientés vers la droite.

\- Tu n'es pas doué pour les feintes, tu sais ?

Les yeux de l'autre s'écarquillèrent alors que ses mains tenant la balle venaient de se diriger maintenant vers la droite, tandis qu'Akashi n'eut qu'à faire un geste pour stopper ce mouvement en cours de route. Il prit la balle entre ses mains alors que son ennemi, encore sous le choc et déséquilibré, glissa sur le parquet et tomba en serrant les dents. Le rouge quant à lui mit toute sa force dans son bras droit et lança la balle d'une force époustouflante, traversant tout le terrain pour retomber entre les mains du vert qui l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté, bien qu'il pensait intérieurement que son camarde aurait pu y aller plus doucement, et il tira. Un tir simple, beau, qui allait droit au but, c'était le cas de le dire. Il rentra parfaitement en suivant un arc précis et préprogrammé.

Les spectateurs étaient déchaînés devant tant de revirements de situations.

\- Tu as tort.

Le capitaine se retourna pour voir l'autre joueur debout, face à lui, le visage nullement baissé ou encore honteux.

\- Et en quoi est-ce que j'aurais tort ?

\- Je sais que mon équipe et moi allons perdre. Je n'abandonne pas parce que je pense que nous pouvons encore gagner, c'est pas ça du tout.

Akashi le scruta légèrement mais se retourna rapidement en réalisant que le match avait repris son cours et que son équipe avait la balle. Il décida alors de simplement le marquer et se mit en position.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refuse de me faire humilier.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons à faire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Nous divertir.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il hoqueta de surprise en voyant l'un de ses coéquipiers passer à côté de lui. Il filait à toute allure tout en tenant fermement le ballon entre ses mains lorsqu'il revenait à lui en le faisant rebondir. Il venait de passer la ligne des trois points et s'approchait dangereusement de la ligne des lancers francs. Les personnes dans le public se levèrent de leurs sièges et se mirent à crier de toute leur force devant tant de hargne et de persévérance, les encourageant, bien qu'ils savaient déjà par avance que le jeune joueur ne marquerait pas.

\- Tu vois, nous vous offrons même un peu de gloire.

Akashi vit le joueur en face de lui qui arborait le maillot du numéro sept se retourner de son côté, les yeux grands ouverts et ébahis par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et restait incertain devant ce qu'il se passait, ce qui ne faisait qu'amuser un peu plus le rouge qui trouvait pourtant que la situation était très facile à comprendre.

L'adversaire venait maintenant d'entrer dans la raquette mais tout d'un coup, il se fit plus incertain et moins sûr de lui. Devant lui, juste sous le panier là où il devait marquer à tout prix puisque tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, se dressait un mur en béton armé. Un mur si grand et si solide qu'il ne s'imaginait même pas dans ses rêves les plus fous réussir à le briser. Mais ses jambes s'étaient élancées bien trop rapidement, il était parti beaucoup trop vite et s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il serait coupé dans son élan et marquer ce point qui lui était offert comme de l'or sur un plateau d'argent était bien trop précieux pour le laisser s'échapper. Alors, continuant de courir sous les cris de la foule en délire et du numéro sept qui lui criait de ne pas tenter d'y arriver seul, il continua de courir jusqu'à arriver sous le panier en essayant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait le géant qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui en un coup de main pouvait balayer tous ses espoirs et ses efforts.

Les cris résonnaient, il pouvait même entendre des encouragements. Il plia alors ses genoux pour s'abaisser légèrement. Il en entendit certains dire qu'il était bête et suicidaire et qu'il ne marquerait jamais ce point. Il s'énerva alors contre lui-même et contre ces personnes qui n'étaient pas à sa place pour savoir dans quelle situation il était. Alors il regroupa toute la force nécessaire et dont il disposait pour la mettre dans ses jambes. Il crut même entendre son coéquipier lui crier de ne pas être bête et de ne pas agir seul. Sauf que pour une fois, il voulait être un peu le héros de cette équipe noyé sous le flot de talent de la génération des miracles. Alors il sauta comme jamais il n'avait sauté selon lui. Certains cris redoublèrent tandis que d'autres restèrent simplement muets, attendant la dure sentence, puisque que le joueur aux cheveux violets se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Son bras se tendit dans les airs et s'éleva, donnant à son propriétaire un sentiment de grandeur et de supériorité. Il savait que le pivot de l'équipe du collège de Teiko se trouvait à ses côtés mais lorsqu'il tourna sa tête à droite, il fut tellement surpris de croiser des yeux oranges et rouges que son cœur se mit à battre encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant sous l'adrénaline. Sa main retenant la balle se rapprochait de plus en plus du panier et plus elle avançait, plus il voyait le capitaine aux cheveux rouges avoir un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire ce garçon qu'il prenait pour un psychopathe ou quelque chose de ce genre-là, mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait maintenant plus rien à faire. Il retomba au sol alors qu'un silence de seulement une seconde se déposa brutalement sur le terrain et dans les gradins.

Il venait de marquer deux points.

La foule était maintenant en délire et Akashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Il vit les autres joueurs de l'équipe adversaire accourir vers celui qui venait de marquer et passer le mur solide que représentait Murasakibara. Ils le félicitaient et laissaient même échapper innocemment quelques rires ensemble. Le numéro sept, lui, que le rouge avait vu comme étant le plus optimiste et le plus borné, peut-être même celui avec le plus de potentiel, était simplement resté à sa place. Quand il avait vu que l'autre joueur allait marquer, Akashi s'était déplacé et avait cessé de le marquer pour se mettre à côté du panier et pouvoir observer l'expression qu'il aurait sur son visage. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il avait vu du coin de l'œil ce garçon aux cheveux châtains le regarder lui et non son coéquipier en train de marquer. Comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Le rouge haussa simplement des épaules et fit un signe de la main au pivot pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Il jeta alors un regard à l'écran qui affichait le temps restant et fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête pour essayer de bien agencer ses idées et de les trier avec attention. Ils menaient largement, oui. Seulement, s'était fini pour eux. Ils ne devaient plus marquer le moindre panier, sinon, tout serait fichu pour eux. Pourtant, arrivé à ce stade-là, la situation était prévisible et il savait parfaitement que son plan serait mené avec brio à terme. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi.

Il voulait s'amuser encore un peu avec celui qui incarnait l'espoir.

La balle fut interceptée et attrapée par Kise qui se retrouva marqué par deux adversaires. Il prit ce petit air joueur qui lui correspondait bien, essayant de faire en quelque sorte passer un message aux garçons face à lui. Akashi courut alors jusqu'au milieu du terrain et, il le savait, suivi de près par ce fameux numéro sept. Mais est-ce que cela devait le déranger ? Pas vraiment, non. Il était un de ses pions lui aussi, après tout. Arrivé près du blond, il lui ordonna en un regard seulement de lui passer la balle. Le message fut bien passé et en un coup de poignet, la balle fut envoyé droit dans ses mains alors que les deux autres joueurs ne purent retenir leur étonnement, n'aillant pas une seule fois soupçonné que le blond allait passer. Ils ne jouaient pas spécialement un jeu d'équipe généralement, alors le rouge pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

Il se retint de sourire, sa maîtrise de soi le lui permettant largement et il amorça de se retourner alors qu'il savait parfaitement bien que derrière lui, l'ennemi l'attendait de pied ferme. Et c'était normal puisque, après tout, son panier se trouvait juste derrière lui. Et un joueur voulait toujours protéger son panier. Mais il était idiot de vouloir le faire quand le but d'un joueur n'était pas forcément de marquer.

Alors Akashi utilisa tout son savoir pour feindre l'étonnement quand, lorsqu'il se retourna, le basketteur dont le visage dégoulinait de sueur donna un grand coup à l'aide de sa main pour éjecter le ballon des siennes. Tout se passa au ralenti et il vit du coin de l'œil la balle s'élancer dans les airs pour bien vite sortir de son champ de vision et passer derrière lui. Il vit un sourire, nullement discret, s'étendre sur les lèvres de ce garçon qui croyait avoir eu le capitaine de la génération miracle avec un coup de maître qui en vérité, n'en était pas un. Il s'élança sans même prendre de l'élan mais le rouge ne put s'en empêcher quand il passa à ses côtés. C'était plus fort que lui et après tout, il devait s'amuser lui aussi, comme lui avait dit son inconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es un pion qui n'en a pas l'apparence mais finalement, tu es tout aussi maniable que les autres.

Il vit les sourcils de l'autre garçon se froncer, très certainement de colère au vu des traits de son visage, mais il dut bien vite dire adieu à cette vision puisque le basketteur le dépassa pour récupérer la balle.

Ses pieds se succédèrent l'un à l'autre pour réussir à courir toujours plus rapidement. Il dépassa la médiane qui marquait le terrain et vit du coin de l'œil certains de ses autres équipiers essayer de le rejoindre mais qui furent bien vite stoppé par le mannequin blond et l'adolescent à lunettes. Il détourna alors les yeux, frustré que ses compagnons n'aient su dépasser les murs en béton armé que représentaient à eux seuls la génération des miracles et décida de continuer sa course encore plus rapidement, augmentant sa vitesse au maximum. Il entendait sa respiration se faire de plus en plus rapide et des sueurs lui coulaient encore plus qu'auparavant dans le dos, il avait l'impression de se noyer sous l'effort. Mais plus il avançait, plus il voyait le panier grossir sous sa vision et plus il comprenait qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Il n'y avait personne devant lui et sa route était toute tracée. Ce n'était pas une route vers la victoire, encore moins une vers la reconnaissance et la gloire. Mais une route qui lui confirmait que jusqu'au bout, il n'avait rien lâché et avait tout fait pour continuer de marquer des points tout en gardant fièrement la tête haute. Aomine entra dans son champ de vision mais à son plus grand étonnement, il n'allait pas aussi vite qu'à son habitude.

Sa vitesse était plus grande que la sienne.

Il aurait pu se dire que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais il venait d'entrer dans la raquette et il ne restait seulement que quelques secondes. Il aurait pu marquer un trois points, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait qu'il le raterait. Alors maintenant, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Une seule et unique chose.

Il voulait juste deux petits points de rien du tout. Et son optimisme ne le quittant pas, il savait qu'il les marquerait, génération miracle ou non. Alors arrivé en-dessous du panier, il sauta et donna l'impulsion nécessaire à ses jambes pour arriver selon lui à la hauteur parfaite. Il entendit les spectateurs crier, grisés par l'ambiance tendue et étonnante qui régnait mais aussi parce qu'il ne restait plus que quatre secondes. Il entendit ses coéquipiers hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge pour qu'il marque ce panier et les enveloppe d'un sentiment nouveau, celui qui leur disait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait rabaisser. Il crut même entendre, bizarrement, le capitaine de Teiko crier qu'il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête, qu'il devait rester les meilleurs jusqu'au bout et ne pas les laisser marquer ne serait-ce qu'un point de plus. Il entendit son coach crier, heureux de voir ses poulains se déchaîner malgré la défaite qu'ils récolteraient à la fin. Mais ils n'en avaient tous que faire car même s'ils avaient perdu avant même d'avoir commencé ce match, même si l'écart entre les deux scores serait si béant qu'il en rigolerait plus tard, ils avaient tous tenus. Ils n'avaient rien lâchés et surtout, oui surtout, il aurait au moins réussi à prouver à ce garçon aux yeux étranges que la victoire ne comptait pas et que les moindres points de marquer devaient se savourer comme si c'étaient les derniers.

Tous les muscles de son bras se tendirent au possible et il fit passer rageusement le ballon de basket à travers l'arceau. Le geste fut tellement brutal qu'une énorme douleur se propagea dans son épaule. Mais elle ne fut rien à côté de la douleur que ressentirent ses cuisses et ses mollets lorsqu'il retomba au sol. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas grand-chose à côté du coup de sifflet sellant le match qui lui perça les tympans et de la claque dans le dos qu'il se prit par son capitaine qui avait malgré tout le sourire aux lèvres.

Le match venait de se finir. Le collège Teiko et donc, la génération des miracles, venait de gagner.

La foule continuait de crier et certains photographes commençaient déjà à prendre des photos des vainqueurs qui étaient encore en train de récupérer leur souffle sur le parquet. Tout le monde était étonné, mais pas parce que l'équipe d'Akashi venait de gagner, non. Seulement parce que l'équipe perdante était fière d'elle. Ils avaient réussi à marquer des points et à ne pas rester à un score minable et pathétique de zéro. Ils avaient su se débattre et mettre tous leurs efforts nécessaires à profit et cela avait payé.

L'arbitre intimait déjà les joueurs de se mettre en rang pour faire le salut final avant d'offrir la coupe aux vainqueurs. Pourtant, Akashi avait quelque chose à faire avant cela. Il se dirigea alors vers l'équipe adverse et, à la surprise de tout le monde, tendit sa main vers le numéro sept qui venait de marquer le panier final de ce match.

\- Félicitations, tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout.

Dans ses yeux brilla une lueur qui fit sourire le rouge. Il était amusé et ne put retenir son sourire en voyant l'autre s'emparer de sa main pour la serrer vigoureusement et avec fierté.

\- Tu as été un très bon pion, cela dit, j'ai eu raison de placer mes espoirs en toi pour ce dernier panier.

La poigne autour de sa main se desserra et il vit le regard de l'adolescent changer du tout au tout. Il remit alors le bras le long de son corps alors que tous les autres membres de l'équipe adverse le regardait intrigués. Mais il n'en avait que faire et ses deux pupilles hétérochromes étaient littéralement fixés sur le garçon qui avait cru lui tenir tête. Il le vit tourner sa tête vers l'écran qui affichait les scores. Et Akashi ne put qu'observer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvra, ses poings se desserrèrent pour laisser ses mains pendre mollement dans le vide et bien sûr, sans aucun étonnement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Et alors que les autres commençaient à s'exclamer et à se faire poignarder en plein cœur, Akashi leur tourna simplement le dos et retourna en milieu de terrain pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Il était Akashi Seijuro et savait mêler sport et intelligence. Le basket ressemblait au shogi. Il fallait juste déstabiliser pour ensuite placer ses pions pour mieux gagner. Le score parlait de lui-même, après tout.

11 – 111.

Il pouvait tout contrôler.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait, Akashicchi !

\- C'était évident. J'avais tout prévu.

\- T'étais pas le seul non plus Akashi, on était tous là.

\- Le jour où tu élabores un plan pareil, rappelle-moi de t'offrir une somme d'argent tellement immense que tu n'en saurais que faire.

Le capitaine de l'équipe gagnante vit ses adversaires se placer face à eux, le teint plus que blafard. Leur regard était à tous éteint et réaliser à quel point ils venaient d'être utilisé et dirigé devaient les avoir achevé. Le numéro sept qui avait pourtant eu tant d'espoir et de confiance se faisait soutenir par l'un de ses camardes, des sillons de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues.

Voilà pourquoi il disait que l'espoir était vain et futile. Si ce garçon avait accepté dès le début sa défaite et comprit que rien ne pouvait y changer, même pas quelques points en plus, il n'aurait pas été aussi touché. Il devrait peut-être même lui en être reconnaissant, au final. Tous savaient qui était la génération miracle et quelle était leur force. Pour avoir réussi à marquer, surtout qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes, cela relevait presque du miracle face à eux. Certes, le rouge l'avait laisser passer et lui prendre la balle pour marquer et acquérir ses deux points. Mais grâce à lui, on lui dirait très certainement qu'il était très fort d'avoir réussi à passer le capitaine qu'il était. Et on lui dirait certainement que c'était aussi incroyable de lui avoir volé la vedette qu'il s'appropriait toujours en fin de match pour marquer le panier final que lui offrait les dernières secondes. Personne ne devrait espérer ou attendre quoi que ce soit. L'espoir pouvait se briser ou être utilisé à la guise des autres. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Beaucoup trop simple à penser.

Akashi se redressa une fois le salut fait alors que l'on incitait les équipes présentes sur le podium à venir faire une photo collective.

Pourtant, il fut incapable de bouger.

Une boule si énorme se forma dans sa gorge qu'il se demanda même s'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que respirer.

Son cœur devint fou dans sa poitrine et lui donnait l'impression de résonner à ses oreilles.

Il ne vit même pas ses camarades attraper fièrement la coupe qui représentait leur victoire. Il vit seulement une poignée de larmes sortir de deux magnifiques yeux de la couleur du ciel.

La panique s'insurgea en lui quand il le vit se retourner et se mettre à courir en repoussant les portes à battants qui menaient à la sortie. Il se reconnecta à la réalité, son audition reprit ses droits et lui permit d'entendre tous le brouhaha environnant, mais la douleur de la vision qui lui avait été permise de voir lui comprimait la poitrine.

Son corps ne semblait plus fonctionner mais pourtant, ses jambes se mirent à courir encore plus vite que s'il avait joué sa propre vie dans un match.

Il poussa tous les joueurs qu'il croisa sur son passage et perçu même les cris de son entraîneur qui devait très certainement ne rien comprendre à la situation, tout comme ses amis. Mais il s'en fichait et il avait même envie d'en rire tant l'idée de se retourner pour leur dire qu'il s'absentait lui paraissait futile. Un mot résonnait dans son esprit et il se l'ordonnait durement à lui-même.

 _Cours. Cours. Cours._

Il poussa les portes avec une telle force qu'elles claquèrent brutalement contre les murs jusqu'à résonner à l'intérieur du gymnase. Ses yeux se tournaient dans tous les sens bien qu'il soit dans un couloir et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il se trouve à côté de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et la connexion de son cerveau semblait avoir été coupé.

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement, il perdait la notion de sérieux et de calme qu'il s'était toujours forcé à adopter et une douleur lui compressait sa cage thoracique, le stress s'insinuant en lui à une vitesse incroyable.

Ses jambes se stoppèrent brutalement, manquant de le faire tomber, alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans le hall du stade. Il tourna sur lui-même pour inspecter les environs et passer les lieux au peigne fin sous ses yeux. Il se demandait où, pourquoi, comment, alors que seul le premier pronom interrogatif n'avait pour l'instant d'importance pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas déjà être sorti, ce n'était pas possible. Mais pourtant, il était parti bien avant lui et ne l'avait pas poursuivi puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu au bout du couloir quand lui venait d'y entrer. Venait-il de partir comme ça, simplement ?

Où chercher ? Où aller ? Où demander ? Où ?

Une pression se fit sur son poignet et il descendit son regard vers celui-ci. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant une petite main beaucoup plus blanche que la sienne l'enserrer sans y mettre une once de force ou de brutalité.

Alors il se retourna. Et à nouveau, il se crut en plein rêve. Sauf qu'à la différence de la dernière fois, il aurait tout donné pour se réveiller.

La main qui lui tenait toujours le poignet était froide. Mais les yeux qui s'étaient plongés dans les siens le brûlaient. Délicieusement et désagréablement.

\- Tetsuya, je…

\- J'ai un jour dit à un ami que tu devais avoir des yeux magnifiques. Je ne me suis pas trompé et j'en suis heureux.

Il lâcha la prise qu'il exerçait sur le rouge et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes sans qu'il n'essaie de se retenir, noyant le capitaine sous leur assaut.

\- Pourtant, ton regard ne me plaît pas.

Il s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas et prit une expression si offensée qu'il crut bien en avoir le cœur réduit en miettes.

\- En brisant mon ami d'enfance, c'est moi que tu voulais atteindre, Akashi-kun ?

* * *

…

Vous m'aimez, non ?

Franchement, vous avez une bonne raison de m'aimer, après toute l'attente qui selon vous était une vraie torture, je vous offre enfin ce chapitre ! Comment ça vous imaginiez pas ça comme ça ?

Aha, depuis que j'ai commencé cette fanfic, je mourrais d'envie d'écrire ce chapitre, vraiment. Dès le début, dès que j'ai commencé à écrire, je savais que leur rencontre serait comme ça ! Et vraiment, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, donc je dois vous avouer que ça me met un peu la pression haha. Je ne me voyais pas écrire quelque chose de romantique pour eux. Pas pour leur première rencontre physique, non. J'aurais été déçu de moi d'écrire quelque chose qui se passerait bien où tout serait rose et mignon. Je voulais une rencontre disons… Problématique. Je tenais vraiment à caler Ogiwara dans tout ça. Je voulais utiliser l'une des idées du manga. Le fait que Akashi fasse un score comme ça, qu'il décide de manipuler, que ce soit Ogiwara qui subisse tout ça et que Kuroko soit grandement blessé. Puis j'ai mixé le tout, j'ai mis à ma sauce en ajoutant des trucs en plus et ça donne ça. :3 J'ai tout changé selon mon histoire et je dois vous avouer que j'ai a-do-ré écrire ce chapitre. Il est long, plus de 8500 mots sans le blabla du début et de fin, j'ai galéré à la correction mais punaise, c'était tellement bien.

J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous aura plu et je vous remercie à nouveau pour tout votre soutien, c'est dingue ! Merci infiniment.

 **À dimanche prochain pour le vingtième chapitre…**


	20. Partie 20

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 20**

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, surtout que l'on se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le vingtième chapitre. Euh… Wow ? Je ne réalise vraiment pas d'avoir écris vingt chapitres, ça me paraît dingue en fait. En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'avoir commencé cette histoire et de la continuer, car elle m'apporte vraiment beaucoup. Les reviews sur le dernier chapitre m'ont particulièrement touchées car elles ont été postées à un point culminant de la fiction et sur un chapitre sur lequel j'avais particulièrement porté mon attention. Alors merci du fond du cœur de me soutenir, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant que le précédent !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Aiiwa :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et d'avoir posté cette fameuse rencontre en coordination avec tes pensées. x) Et j'ai très peur quand tu me parles de réparer ton four aha. xD Encore merci !

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup. Ton avis me fait vraiment plaisir car il fait parti de ceux qui comptent beaucoup pour moi ! J'ai réussi à te faire pleurer ? Mission accomplie aha. Je suis plus que ravie que tu ais aimé, vraiment. J'espère que la suite va te plaire en espérant que tes pulsions meurtrières vont se calmer. Je suis trop jeune pour finir comme ça. T.T

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci à toi, je suis contente de l'effet de surprise alors. :)

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Merci, et je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Je ne me voyais pas écrire une rencontre toute mignonne donc oui, le drama ça fait du bien des fois. :3

 **coralicorne :** Aha, je suis heureuse de te laisser sans voix alors ! Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.

 **Saeko :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)

 **cindyline :** C'est génial d'avoir réussi à te toucher alors ! Même si la gifle c'est pas top aha. Merci encore à toi, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

 **lys0212 :** Comment j'ose m'arrêter là ? Le suspens c'est la vie voyons. :3 Mais merci, contente que tu ais aimé !

 **Tsukyo-chan :** C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir mais le hasard a fait pour lui que ça s'est passé ainsi. ^^ Héhé, à vrai dire j'ai une petite idée de prochain couple, mais je ne suis sûre de rien, je laisse ça dans un coin de ma tête…

 **BlueSei17 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie. :)

 **Panzerie :** Mais non voyons ! Dis-toi que si je suis gentille dans le futur il y en aura… :3

 **Kisayu :** Merci pour tes reviews qui me font comme d'habitude toujours autant plaisir ! Et je sais que tu es masochiste et que tu aimes mes chapitres et mes fins, alors tout va bien ! :D Je suis vraiment contente que la description du match t'ait plu. Je ne fais pas de basket et je n'y connais rien, donc je n'étais pas sûre. Et je suis ravie que tout te plaise dans sa globalité ! Encore merci et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras également ce chapitre !

 **Ydelarine :** Merci beaucoup à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Merci et effectivement, Akashi a fait une grosse erreur.

 **6Starlight6 :** Merci beaucoup, on ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir aha. :) Ah et je ne compte pas séparer la GM ! Ils leur restent encore des cours et puis après, ils ont les vacances ! Dans tout les cas, ma fanfic ne comportera pas le début de leurs années au lycée. ^^ Et pour les membres de la GM, je ne pense pas que je vais tous les caser. Mais comme je marche à l'inspiration que j'ai sur le moment d'écrire, pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis sûre de rien pour le moment. Encore merci à toi.

 **mamzellexd5 :** Il fallait bien que je m'arrête pourtant, aha.

 **laura :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Guest :** Et bien le voici. :)

 **Pressonn :** Plus maintenant, c'est posté aha !

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Il leva ses yeux fatigués et lasses vers l'homme qui commençait à prendre de l'âge, sa barbe blanchissant à vue d'œil en témoignant, alors que ce dernier finissait d'écrire sur une des feuilles blanches que toutes les personnes de sa profession disposaient avec elles.

\- Je vais vous prescrire des somnifères pour vous permettre de mieux dormir, et également des vitamines. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus.

Le rouge approuva ses paroles d'un signe de tête et finit par détourner son regard pour le porter à sa fenêtre, dont il avait une vue très nette puisqu'il se trouvait être dans son lit. Il entendit distinctement le médecin qui le suivait depuis qu'il était nourrisson soupirer puis finir de remballer ses affaires pour partir. Il perçut le bruit de ses chaussures contre le parquet grinçant de sa chambre s'éloigner, pour finalement sortir directement de la pièce. Il avait envie de sourire rien qu'en pensant au fait qu'il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Après toutes ses années, il avait à peu près réussi à cerner certaines choses de sa personnalité. Et encore, Akashi était bien généreux que de dire ça. Mais il savait que c'était une vérité puisque vraisemblablement, le médecin avait compris qu'il ne lui parlerait pas plus et qu'il n'était même pas nécessaire de lui tendre sa main puisque dans tous les cas, il n'avait aucune envie de la lui serrer en ce jour.

Il avait sommeil. Terriblement et désespérément sommeil. Seulement, là était le problème puisqu'il avait beau se coucher à vingt et une heure et fermer obstinément les yeux dans un endroit propice au sommeil et au confort, il ne s'endormait pas. Les premières nuits blanches s'étaient peu à peu dissipées en nuits de quatre, trois ou encore deux heures de sommeil et les réveils pour se diriger vers le chemin du collège s'étaient montrés de plus en plus dur et peu encourageant et motivant pour le reste de la journée. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et encore, si ce n'était que ça. Chaque geste à fournir lui demandait un effort surhumain. Il n'avait plus la force de rien dû à sa fatigue et à sa lassitude et même tenir sa fourchette et lever le bras pour l'amener à sa bouche lui causait des douleurs dans le bras et dans l'épaule. Il était lessivé, claqué, définitivement achevé. C'était comme si un poids de quinze kilos s'était soudainement abattu sur lui alors qu'il n'avait rien vu et surtout, rien demandé.

Pourtant, s'il devait donner un nom à ce poids de quinze kilos, il savait très bien lequel cela serait.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, trouvant d'ailleurs la sensation toujours aussi perturbante. Il y avait deux jours, il avait fait couper ses cheveux qu'il trouvait dérangeant et avait complètement mis à néant sa grande mèche aux cheveux rouges qui recouvrait son front dépourvu de toute impureté. Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'en plaignait, notamment au basket où cela était devenu assez gênant, mais pourtant maintenant que chose était faîtes, il était perturbé. Il n'avait plus l'impression de véritablement être lui. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, il avait choisi le moment parfait pour se couper les cheveux et pour se créer un nouveau malaise au sein de son propre corps ?

Il se laissa retomber mollement dans son lit alors qu'auparavant, il s'y trouvait en tailleur, laissant son dos rencontrer le confort de son matelas dont il ne se séparerait jamais pour tout l'or du monde. Il était si confortable et agréable qu'il l'appelait d'une certaine manière au sommeil. Mais d'un sens, il trouvait son lit très cruel. L'appeler ainsi à s'endormir alors qu'il n'en était vraisemblablement pas capable, c'était une véritable torture pour le rouge. Il voulait dormir, il était fatigué, se sentait bien et relaxé entre ses draps et le moelleux de son lit mais pourtant, oui pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se détestait pour cela et ça lui était difficile de l'admettre mais il ne pouvait pas le nier : il faisait définitivement parti de ces personnes qui n'arrivaient pas à dormir lorsqu'elles étaient envahies de pensées obscures et de souvenirs frustrants. Tout tournait dans sa tête, encore et encore et encore. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de tous ses questionnements et cela avait fini par véritablement lui polluer l'esprit. Toutes ces frustrations l'empêchaient de dormir et de se reposer convenablement. Il ne finissait pas par seulement être de mauvaise humeur avec les autres, non, en plus de ça, il était arrivé à un stade où il était en colère contre lui-même.

Il avait envie de se frapper et de se hurler dessus pour qu'il sorte enfin de sa propre bêtise.

Son dernier match de basket au collège avait été le pire match de toute sa vie. Définitivement. Pourtant, il essayait de se rappeler certains bons moments pour surpasser ceux qui étaient négatifs mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Penser aux sourires de ses camarades, aux acclamations de la foule et à la beauté de la coupe qu'ils avaient gagné ne changeait rien. Seule une mauvaise chose, et très certainement la pire de toute, lui revenait en tête pour le torturer des heures et des heures durant. Il avait pourtant gagné. Et même dans les deux sens. Bien entendu, gagner ce championnat avait été un jeu d'enfant et la victoire leur avait été accordé bien avant de jouer. Mais au-delà de ça, ce qu'il avait réussi ce jour-là, c'était de faire en sorte de divertir ses amis tout en se divertissant lui-même. Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible mais c'était un fait, il avait réussi. Il avait manipulé et tiré toutes les ficelles de ce match comme un véritable marionnettiste. Agissant dans l'ombre de l'effervescence du match, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il avait rusé, adapté certaines situations à certaines ouvertures et avait saisi les opportunités que ses adversaires lui avaient servi. Tout se passait bien et tout s'était bien passé. Mais tout aurait pu continuer de bien se passer.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait mal ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de deux grands coups frappés contre sa porte et se détendit directement en comprenant qui cela pouvait bien être, puisqu'une seule personne aujourd'hui se risquerait à entrer dans sa chambre. Cependant, il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de garder sa bouche close. Une minute s'écoula dans le plus grand des calmes et, sans aucune once d'étonnement, il vit la clenche de sa porte se tourner lentement devant ses yeux, jusqu'à arriver à un point où il n'était plus possible de descendre pour elle.

La porte s'entrebâilla alors et son majordome passa par l'ouverture créée, refermant directement la porte derrière lui une fois son corps passé du couloir à la chambre. Il se retourna instantanément vers le lit pour s'y diriger, frustrant sans le savoir Akashi

La semaine dernière encore, son regard se serait porté vers son bureau pour essayer de trouver le jeune héritier dont il avait la charge.

Le rouge le vit tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, gardant le dos bien droit et ses pieds joints. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et dirigea ses yeux d'une teinte marron vers le jeune garçon en face de lui. Seulement, Akashi n'avait toujours pas envie de parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, n'avait rien à déclarer et surtout, ne voulait parler à personne d'autre que _lui_.

\- Akashi-sama, est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

En réponse à cette question des plus agaçantes pour lui, l'adolescent décida de ne pas apporter de réponse et, toujours allongé dans son lit, décida de se tourner sur son côté gauche pour avoir le mur en face de lui et présenter son dos à son domestique. Là était sa seule réponse qui était compréhensible. Comment pourrait-il aller mieux ? Comment cela était ne serait-ce qu'une seconde imaginable ? Ses nuits étaient torturées par un flot de questions non-tarissable et la seule personne qui était auparavant capable de l'éclairer sur tout ce qui pouvait le perturber ne lui parlait désormais plus. Il était désespérément seul. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait enfermé dans une pièce sans lumière, seul, assis sur une chaise dont il ne pouvait pas se lever et qu'on lui repassait en boucle le film des événements de samedi dernier.

\- Je vois… Il faut que vous réussissiez à dormir plus. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Regardez, vous n'êtes même pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui.

Il posa sa main droite sur le côté de son oreiller et se mit à le triturer du bout des doigts. L'école ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il n'en avait rien à faire du collège. De toute façon, puisqu'il était Akashi Seijuro et le fils d'un grand chef d'entreprise Japonais travaillant à l'internationale, il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas travailler à l'école et n'y mettre les pieds que deux fois par semaine qu'il réussirait quand même ses examens et à passer dans les classes supérieures. Dès qu'il était né avec ce nom, on lui avait tout offert sur un plateau d'argent. Alors oui, en utilisant ce prétexte, il avait décidé d'être un gamin. Un véritable gamin. Car en ce jour, il considérait ce qu'il ressentait plus important que les cours et avait choisi de ne pas y aller pour se focaliser seulement sur ça. Il avait mis de côté ses amis, le basket et ses leçons pour sa propre personne.

Son égocentrisme lui donnait envie de rire.

\- Nous nous faisons tous du soucis pour vous, vous savez…

On s'inquiétait pour lui ? Étonnant. Car au fond, qui tenait véritablement à lui ? Peu de personnes. Et dans tous les cas, même si des personnes se préoccupaient de lui, la question demeurait pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on avait besoin de se faire du soucis pour lui ? Il n'y avait aucune raison logique et justifiée. Il était fatigué et c'était tout. Pourquoi dramatiser pour un simple manque de sommeil que toute personne banale pouvait connaître un jour dans sa vie ? C'était stupide. Dès ce soir, il prendrait les somnifères que son médecin lui avait prescris et il laisserait ses yeux se fermer d'eux-même pour recouvrer son énergie. Ensuite, après avoir laissé passer quelques jours pour enfin récupérer de sa semaine de sommeil réduite, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il retournerait au collège et ferait ses dernières semaines de cours restantes avant les vacances scolaires. Il continuerait ses entraînements avec ses amis bien qu'ils n'avaient plus de matchs à jouer dorénavant. Il profiterait de leur présence avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent séparés par le changement d'établissement. C'était tout.

À la seule différence peut-être qu'il avait envie de retirer son ordinateur de sa chambre.

\- Vos amis ont appelé tout à l'heure, ceux qui sont dans votre équipe de basketball. Ils étaient très soucieux et m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient passer ce soir. Je leur ai dis que vous étiez fatigué et que vous aviez encore besoin de repos. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû ?

Ses amis… Il comprenait parfaitement qu'eux soient assez inquiets. Ou du moins, qu'ils se posent des questions. Après tout, ils étaient tout à fait en droit de le faire, surtout qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte concernés par les événements récents, bien qu'ils ne devaient certainement pas les comprendre. Le week-end qui avait succédé leur match de basket, Akashi n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il était donc arrivé, lundi, avec une tête que ses amis ne lui avaient jamais vu. Ils lui avaient posé beaucoup de questions mais leur avait dit que c'était simplement le manque de sommeil. Ce qui en soi, était une vérité absolue. Certains avaient été dubitatifs, d'autres septiques mais ils avaient tous fini par finalement laisser tomber. Au plus grand bonheur d'Akashi. Cette journée-là avait été horrible et il n'avait pas pu tenir. Quand son majordome était venu le récupérer, il s'était laissé bercer par le ronronnement de la voiture. Puis les jours s'étaient enchaînés, se ressemblant tous. Il ne dormait que quelques heures et le matin devenait une véritable compétition pour réussir à le réveiller. Ses amis avaient continué de lui poser des questions, mais il n'avait pas su leur donner de réponse. Il leur faisait confiance, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne croyait pas en eux qu'il ne leur disait rien. Bien au contraire…

C'était seulement parce que lui même ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il naviguait en mer perdue et aucun bateau n'allait le faire monter à bord.

\- Votre père serait très inquiet de vous voir dans cet état…

Ces quelques mots faisaient sourire Akashi. Mais la nature de ce dernier était à deviner. L'inquiétude serait le dernier des sentiments que son père ressentirait en ce moment-même. Il le voyait déjà, posté fièrement devant lui en arborant ce sourire narquois qu'il connaissait si bien. Il lui dirait très certainement qu'il avait eu raison, que sa relation entre son inconnu et lui ne poserait que des problèmes. Qu'il avait su d'avance ce qu'il se passerait et qu'il l'avait battu sur ce terrain-là. Et qu'est-ce que le rouge pourrait bien répondre à ça ? Rien. Il se contenterait simplement de l'écouter, de laisser ses paroles s'infiltrer dans son esprit pour ensuite les enfermer dans un petit coffre dans une partie de sa tête pour au final, simplement ignorer ses paroles qu'il ne trouverait certainement pas intéressantes et qui ne lui apprendraient rien. Il le regarderait avec un regard noir et attendrait patiemment qu'il reparte dans il ne savait quel pays pour des affaires dont il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, bien qu'il en soit le successeur. Son père se moquerait de lui, et il savait que ce serait pour bientôt que cela se passerait. Après tout, pourquoi manquerait-il un moment pareil ? Il allait tout bonnement s'en délecter.

\- Écoutez-moi, Akashi-sama. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai envie de vous aider. Vous voir ainsi me fait mal.

Il dramatisait juste et le capitaine de la génération des miracles se retenait simplement de lever les yeux au ciel. Que voulait signifier ''le voir ainsi'' ? Il n'était pas non plus à l'article de la mort. Il avait juste quelques heures de sommeil en retard, c'était tout. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aidé pour ça. Là, maintenant, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on le laisse se reposer. Il voulait que ses yeux se ferment pour ne penser plus à rien. Il ne voulait pas de présence dans sa chambre, aucune. Il voulait se retrouver seul avec lui-même, son esprit complètement vidé. Il ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait voir personne et il ne voulait que dormir. Est-ce que c'était si compliqué de lui ficher la paix ?

\- Vous devriez peut-être parler à votre ami sur internet, vous savez…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et en moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva redressé dans son lit et tourné vers Tsubaki. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre sa bouche pour lui poser la question qui était apparue d'elle-même dans sa tête, son majordome le devança, comprenant rapidement ce qui allait quitter ses lèvres.

\- Votre père m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que vous communiquiez avec un jeune homme de votre âge sur un réseau social.

Ses yeux hétérochromes s'étrécirent et il jeta un regard méfiant à celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis la disparition de sa mère, et même bien avant sans qu'il ne le sache véritablement.

\- Il t'a dit de me surveiller ?

\- Non, de veiller sur vous.

Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge sans aucune envie de le réprimer ou de le retenir. Son père qui demandait à son domestique de veiller à son bien-être ? C'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Il lui avait juste dit de le contacter si son fils se faisait avoir, c'était évident. Il était bien trop fourbe et calculateur. Il avait tout prévu, depuis le début. Akashi le détestait mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se ressembler.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- C'est votre choix… Mais vous devriez m'écouter.

\- À quel sujet ?

Lassé de cette conversation qui n'avait aucun but précis et qui ne lui apporterait définitivement rien, il amorça le mouvement de se retourner pour à nouveau s'affaler dans son lit et tourner dos au châtain qui continuerait de déblatérer ses bêtises tout seul.

C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer.

\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui parler pour aller mieux ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande pièce qui commençait à prendre une teinte orangée par la couleur du ciel, puisque la fin de journée était en train d'arriver. Akashi tourna son visage dans la direction de Tsubaki qui lui, ne le quittait pas une seule seconde des yeux et attendait patiemment. À nouveau, et comme depuis des jours, un nombre incalculable de questions s'insurgèrent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse les faire sortir. À défaut d'être enfermé dans une pièce où il revoyait les derniers événements disons dérangeants, il avait également le sentiment d'être cloîtré dans une tour où dans la descente des escaliers, il se faisait repousser brutalement par des questions sans réponse qui le ramenaient encore et toujours dans cette même pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi…

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage du majordome face aux murmures du rouge. Il voyait pourtant bien qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il voulait comprendre. Mais est-ce que ça servait à quelque chose de lui expliquer ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que lui non, ne disposait pas de réponse.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'ignore.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Ça ne le concernait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Sa main droite enserra ses draps plus fortement.

\- Il avait promis qu'il viendrait. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça.

\- Partir où ?

\- Il avait fait la promesse de rester mon inconnu.

Il avait envie d'exploser, véritablement. Toutes ses questions qui demeuraient dans sa tête depuis une semaine entière ne demandaient qu'à sortir pour être exprimé et entendu de tous. Il voulait savoir, comprendre, mais aussi extérioriser. Sa frustration était si grande qu'il n'arrivait même pas à organiser ses pensées en quelque chose de cohérent. Tout n'était qu'un capharnaüm géant dans son esprit. Comme si un gros nœud était présent et que même ses doigts agiles ne savaient enlever. Il était complètement bloqué.

Il était frustré, en colère, incompris. Il avait besoin de lui.

Tournant les yeux rapidement, il vit le visage encore et toujours perturbé de son majordome qui ne comprenait rien de ses paroles. Akashi soupira, passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux bien qu'il n'avait aucune grande mèche à repousser et dégagea sa couette de son corps. Il changea de position et se mit en tailleur bien en face de l'adulte qui le regardait simplement faire, patient. Il prit alors intérieurement une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage à lui-même sans que personne ne puisse le voir, bien qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans la pièce.

\- Il s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- C'est lui votre inconnu, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui.

Il eut envie de sourire à l'entente de cette appellation qu'il avait écrit tant de fois, mais il se retint en pensant à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Il y a deux semaines, je lui avais demandé d'accepter ce que je lui proposerais.

Un amusement contenu passa malgré tout sur le visage du châtain alors que ses mains avaient finalement quitter ses genoux pour finir par se lier entre ses cuisses.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Quelle était cette proposition, si cela ne vous dérange pas de me le dire ?

\- De venir me voir lors de mon dernier match.

Akashi se voyait encore poser la question quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait tout simplement pensé que ce serait un lieu propice à une première rencontre. Un terrain de basket, quoi de mieux ? Et surtout, son inconnu l'aurait vu à un moment important. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'il portait son maillot de capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko et qu'il pouvait brandir une coupe sous cette bannière. Oui, c'était un match important rien que pour ça. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette proposition qui bien malgré lui marquait un ordre. Une première rencontre était peut-être quelque chose d'insignifiant pour certaines personnes, mais pour eux, cela allait forcément marquer un nouveau départ. Ou un nouvel étage franchit par l'ascenseur pour se rejoindre. Car si le rouge avait eu l'occasion de voir grâce aux photos sur facebook le doux visage de son inconnu, ce n'était pas le cas pour ce dernier. Cette rencontre signifiait donc beaucoup de choses pour eux. C'était la concrétisation de leur lien, la découverte physique de l'autre pour le bleuté et la fin d'une attente qu'il avait compris abominable quand il avait croisé ses yeux bleus.

Passer d'une rencontre facebook à une véritable rencontre réelle. Sans écran pour se cacher, sans mots pour décrire leurs sentiments et avec enfin des regards pour exprimer un tas de choses qu'ils ne se sentaient pas d'écrire lorsque leurs doigts touchaient le clavier.

\- Pourtant, vous avez gagné, Akashi-sama… Il a apprécié le match, non ?

Il aurait dû apprécier ce match, oui. C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer mais c'était précisément là que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. S'il avait su contrôler un match et prévoir la moindre de ses avancées, cela n'avait pas été de même pour les réactions de son inconnu. Il l'avait déjà dit auparavant et ce jour n'avait fait que renforcer cette idée : tout ce qui concernait Kuroko Tetsuya n'était pas toujours prévisible. Ce match qu'il avait joué et qui avait été le dernier, il l'avait joué dans l'optique qu'il soit le meilleur. C'était, certes, dans un premier temps pour ses joueurs. Après tout, c'était leur final à tous et il se devait de faire en sorte qu'il soit plus excitant pour eux, voir même plus glorifiant, pour qu'ils puissent en garder un bon souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas tout, non. Une autre motivation s'était ajoutée à cela. Sa première idée de faire ça était pour son équipe, oui, mais le bleuté s'y retrouvait également. Quand il avait donné sa réponse, qui bien entendu avait directement été affirmative à la mention d'une potentielle rencontre, il avait compris que ce qui allait se jouer sous ses yeux bleus ciel devait être hors du commun. Il voulait qu'il voit et comprenne sa manière de jouer. Akashi avait voulu exposer devant lui toute l'étendue de sa force en tant que joueur et en tant que lui-même. Il avait voulu lui montrer sa stratégie, son aisance à tout contrôler.

Mais il fallait croire que dans la partie de shogi qu'il avait joué sur un terrain de basket la semaine dernière, il avait crié victoire un peu trop vite et avait omis de tenir en compte une pièce importante du jeu.

\- Il a détesté ce match.

L'étonnement s'insinua dans les yeux chocolat du majordome qui se tut simplement. Il n'ouvrit pas le bouche et ne feignit même pas de le faire. Il resta seulement devant lui à le regarder, attendant une quelconque suite. Le rouge décida alors de couper le lien visuel qui les unissait pour porter son regard vers le sol qui semblait tout à coup bien plus intéressant que l'homme en face de lui.

\- Il l'a détesté à cause de moi et j'ai fait une erreur.

\- Laquelle ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça, mais la voix neutre voir un peu trop douce et patiente de son domestique ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses pensées obscures. Comme pour lui signifier que ce qu'il allait dire dans une poignée de secondes allait terriblement trancher avec ses questions prononcées d'un ton innocent.

\- J'ai brisé son ami d'enfance.

Le murmure quitta doucement les lèvres d'Akashi et mourut paisiblement dans la pièce, sans personne pour s'en soucier. Aucun bruit n'était perceptible et les battements apaisés du cœur du rouge ne lui venaient même pas aux oreilles. La couleur orangée donnée par le coucher du soleil l'apaisait grandement et le confort toujours présent de son matelas sous lui lui donnait l'impression d'être en quelque sorte sur un nuage. Ou du moins, d'être dans un endroit inaccessible où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il ne savait pas si c'était parler qui faisait cet effet-là, mais le bruit que provoquaient habituellement toutes ses questions dans sa tête s'était tu.

\- Et c'est en brisant l'autre…

\- Que je l'ai brisé lui.

L'aillant coupé pour finir sa phrase dont il avait par avance connu la fin, il releva son regard vers Tsubaki qui, à son plus grand étonnement, possédait toujours la même lueur dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas celle qu'avait eu le bleuté samedi dernier, ni celle que ses adversaires avaient eu, mais celle habituelle. Pas de reproches apparents ou une certaine forme de dégoût ou même de haine. Il le regardait encore comme étant le Akashi Seijuro qu'il connaissait et ne semblait même pas avoir pris en compte ce qu'il venait de dire et tous les sentiments de douleur qu'il avait infligé derrière tout ça. Est-ce qu'il devait s'inquiéter d'un regard aussi neutre dénué de tout jugement ?

\- Tu ne me réprimes pas ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il le regarda, perplexe.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

\- Rien de spécial. Vous devez juste mettre des mots sur ce que vous avez fait.

Akashi soupira, laissant ses yeux furtivement courir sur le clavier de son ordinateur qui se trouvait plus loin dans la pièce, attendant sagement sur son bureau.

\- Je ne peux pas mettre de mots alors que toutes mes questions n'ont pas de réponses.

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous des réponses alors qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose à se demander ?

Il haussa un sourcil, ses yeux transperçant de questionnements.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vous devez vous demander si ce que vous avez fait est bien ou mal.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

En soi, oui. Il avait juste joué comme à son habitude à une différence près. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça ? La réaction des personnes face à lui n'était pas de sa faute. C'était à elles de savoir agir de la bonne façon qui soit. Pourquoi ne pas devenir un battant après s'être fait écraser ou encore humilier ? Les cartes étaient dans leurs mains, ils ne savaient juste pas quoi en faire et finissaient bêtement par les jeter.

\- Alors pourquoi vous en voulez-vous ?

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de l'homme toujours sagement assis, cherchant à y déceler le moindre amusement. Amusement que bien sûr, il ne trouva pas.

\- C'est justement ce que je cherche à comprendre.

C'était même définitivement et désespérément ce qu'il cherchait à comprendre. C'était le genre d'acte qu'il aurait pu commettre auparavant un très grand nombre de fois sans que cela le perturbe une seule seconde. Pourtant, maintenant, ce qu'il s'était déroulé lors de ce match repassait inlassablement devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne réussisse à supprimer ces images de son esprit.

\- Vous allez changer.

Il fronça des sourcils tout en dévisageant son majordome.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Tsubaki ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas chercher à comprendre ce que je vais vous dire maintenant, mais retenez juste le fait que vous allez bientôt changer. Et grâce à lui.

Aillant très bien saisi qui représentait le ''lui'' qu'il venait de nommer, il ne put retenir un léger rire sarcastique.

\- Pour me changer, il faudrait déjà que l'on se parle.

\- Alors que faites-vous là ? Allez lui parler.

Il soupira et décida de détourner son regard du seul adulte de la pièce. Il trouvait sa réflexion inutile, voir même idiote. Il savait très bien qu'actuellement, il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il devait s'en douter et dans tous les cas, c'était d'une évidence même qu'il serait bête de le mentionner. Lui parler ? Akashi ne demandait que ça. Mais ils étaient coincés et ne pouvaient pas évoluer pour le moment.

\- Il ne me répondra pas.

\- Vous avez au moins essayé ?

\- Oui, le soir même du match et le lendemain, mais il n'a pas répondu.

\- Vous n'avez pas réessayé depuis ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Bien sûr que non.

Cette fois, ce fut au serviteur de la maison des Akashi de soupirer.

\- Vous devriez le faire.

Le rouge comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Et il savait que ces paroles-là étaient bien au-delà d'un simple conseil. C'était beaucoup plus fort que ça et la personne qui le lui disait ne faisait que le conforter dans ce sentiment. Il ne devrait pas le faire mais il devait le faire. Pas que pour lui et ses états d'âmes puérils, non. Il devait le faire pour Kuroko. Pour le garçon qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir en vrai et de plonger ses pupilles au fond des siennes. Ce garçon dont il avait trouvé le regard si profond et la peau si blanche qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre et ne jamais retrouver son chemin avec la réalité. Il voulait à nouveau pouvoir faire ça et surtout, dans d'autres circonstances.

Pour ça, et il le savait très bien, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut que je lui parle.

Se glissant au bord de son lit, il fit pression sur ses bras pour se relever de ce dernier et se retrouver sur ses deux jambes. Mécaniquement, il plissa de sa main droite son tee-shirt noir et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son bureau où reposait une des sources de ses inquiétudes. Il alluma l'ordinateur et se laissa tomber dans le siège de son bureau, la sensation de ne pas l'avoir fait depuis longtemps le frustrant au plus haut point. C'était comme si ses entrailles se tordaient dans un sens pour finir par changer de direction, continuant sans arrêter cette douce torture.

Alors que son écran d'accueil commençait à s'afficher progressivement, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en un cliquetis tout de même silencieux, remarquant enfin que son majordome venait de quitter sa place précédente. Ne décidant cependant pas de se retourner, il ouvrit une page internet.

\- Vous devriez parler avec quelqu'un pour vous débloquer de votre situation.

Ses doigts frappant contre son clavier les quelques lettres du réseau social, il décida tout de même de porter un minimum d'importance à l'autre homme.

\- Quelle situation ?

\- Celle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas vos sentiments et c'est ce qui vous met en échec.

Ses sourcils se fronçant directement, il se retourna rapidement pour découvrir la porte fermée, son domestique venant de sortir. Se retenant de jurer devant son manque de politesse à sortir comme ça sans qu'il ne lui autorise, il se remit bien droit face à son bureau tout en louchant vaguement sur son téléphone.

Il n'aimait pas l'admettre mais il avait très bien compris ce que voulait lui dire Tsubaki. C'était juste qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucunement envie d'y penser dû à la complexité du sujet.

Alors il attrapa son téléphone entre ses mains et le déverrouilla rapidement pour arriver sur l'écran d'accueil. Farfouillant sommairement dans son répertoire, il finit par vite trouver ce qu'il cherchait et commença à taper sur les touches tactiles de son téléphone portable.

 ** _À : Shintaro_**

 _ **De : Akashi**_

 **Viens chez moi demain, nous prendrons le thé. J'ai besoin d'être éclairci sur quelques points et je pense que tu sauras le faire.**

Une fois son message envoyé, il verrouilla son téléphone et le posa à côté de sa souris, se concentrant maintenant de nouveau sur son centre de préoccupation principal. Il ouvrit facebook et atterrit directement sur son fil d'actualité, ne s'étant pas déconnecté à sa dernière utilisation. Dernière utilisation qui par ailleurs, lui paraissait être à des semaines de lui.

Il ouvrit l'onglet de conversation et, bien malgré lui, ses yeux parcoururent de nouveau les derniers messages qu'il avait envoyé en vain au bleuté.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya, il faut qu'on parle. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Réponds-moi dès que tu te connectes. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **S'il-te-plaît… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu es là. Réponds-moi. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'ai besoin de mon inconnu. »**

Serrant sa souris plus fortement dans sa main droite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il ne put empêcher son cœur de lui faire mal. Il se sentait mal et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Pourquoi, _bon sang_ , est-ce que c'était si douloureux ?

Les paroles de son majordome lui revenaient en tête et ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. Voir le nom de son inconnu affiché sur ce réseau social devenu si important pour lui sans le petit point vert à côté de lui montrant sa connexion lui faisait mal. Ça lui faisait mal de revoir tous ces messages qu'il lui avait envoyé et que, le petit signe le prouvant en bas des messages, Kuroko avait vu. Il détestait être ignoré mais venant de son inconnu, c'était encore pire que ça. Ce sentiment le rendait fou et lui donnait envie de se détester un peu plus. De s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de ne plus en ressortir. De ne plus jamais reprendre l'ascenseur de sa vie au risque de se rappeler ses erreurs envers lui.

Et comme il avait toujours fait et comme cela lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois, il laissa place à l'impulsion. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait été très certainement nul, il n'était pas du genre à se dénigrer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais il énonçait simplement une vérité qui ne pouvait être contredite. Pourtant, ses doigts continuaient de courir sur son clavier. Les mots s'enchaînaient naturellement et il ne réfléchissait même pas. Il laissait son esprit créer, ses doigts taper et ses yeux admirer, bien qu'il ne soit que peu fier de ce qu'il créait. Mais il s'en fichait car après tout, ce n'était pas pour la forme ou encore pour la beauté qu'il le faisait. C'était simplement le sens et, après tout, c'était peut-être ce qui comptait le plus dans cette forme d'art. Transmettre, partager, dévoiler; l'esprit du lyrisme était en lui et se collait à sa peau sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en défaire. Tout allait vite, au rythme de son cœur, et il aurait sûrement souri dans d'autres circonstances…

Car peut-être aurait dû t-il faire ça avant ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai point ta plume,**

 **Lorsqu'il s'agit de vers,**

 **Mais j'ai pour coutume,**

 **Que les deux moi soient fiers.**

 **J'ai des défauts,**

 **Même si les assumer ne me plaît guère,**

 **Et je sais que de leurs assauts,**

 **Mère en serait peu fière.**

 **Te faire du mal,**

 **Jamais je ne l'aurais souhaité,**

 **J'aurais le sentiment de me prendre une balle,**

 **Et c'est ce qui est arrivé.**

 **L'homme est empli de vices,**

 **Et j'en fais parti,**

 **C'est à cause de mes caprices,**

 **Qu'aujourd'hui me voici.**

 **Je suis perdu,**

 **Alors que je t'ai blessé,**

 **Tu m'as toujours soutenu,**

 **Alors que je t'ai brisé.**

 **Je devrais me résigner,**

 **Car je tiens à toi,**

 **Tu dois me pardonner,**

 **Pour m'enlever mon désarroi.**

 **Je ne le fais que rarement,**

 **Mais peut-être devrais-je cesser,**

 **Et mettre fin à ton tourment,**

 **Pour ne pas trop te fissurer.**

 **Tu es fragile comme la rareté d'une perle,**

 **C'est pourquoi j'accepte que tu m'accuses,**

 **Car en regardant ton corps frêle,**

 **Je veux que tu acceptes mes excuses.**

 **Je n'arrêterai cette litanie,**

 **Que lorsque tu me pardonneras d'être un malfaiteur,**

 **Pour cesser d'être anéantie,**

 **D'avoir fait saigner ton cœur. »**

Il regretta peut-être d'avoir envoyé, il regretta peut-être d'avoir écris aussi mal, mais si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas… C'était d'enfin lui avoir retourné un écrit.

Il survola encore les quelques vers de ses deux yeux aux couleurs différentes, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui n'irait pas ou qui ne lui conviendrait plus, bien qu'il soit trop tard. Tout lui paraissait clair, limpide et il ne pouvait que se féliciter intérieurement. Il n'écrivait pas aussi bien que Kuroko, ça c'était sûr, et il aurait encore moins la prétention que de se comparer à son auteur favori. Pourtant cela lui plaisait. Ce qu'il avait écrit lui plaisait car au fond, c'était sincère et il n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir à ce qu'il écrivait. Car tout était venu spontanément, sortant directement de son cœur. Alors qu'encore et toujours à cette heure-là, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'y trouvait.

Mais si il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait à propos de son cœur à l'heure actuelle, c'était qu'il était en train de s'affoler dans sa cage thoracique. Mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ?

Le petit ''vu'' qui s'affichait sous ses yeux faisait l'effet d'un ascenseur émotionnel bien trop fort à travers son corps.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est ici que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui s'arrête. D'ailleurs, désolée, le chapitre est sorti un peu plus tard que les précédents, généralement je poste vers les 18h ou dans ces environs-là mais je m'y suis prise tard pour écrire aujourd'hui. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! C'était même assez complexe car je devais décrire les sentiments d'Akashi sans entrer trop dans le descriptif de comment il se sentait par rapport à Tetsuya. Et oui désolée aha, je garde ça pour un autre chapitre ! En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu car ce chapitre était très important et nécessaire pour la suite.

Mais il n'existe rien de mieux qu'un Akashi paumé ! Comment ça je suis méchante avec lui ? Pas du touuuuut ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé le poème également puisqu'il fallait vraiment que je réussisse à l'écrire correctement de ''la main d'Akashi'', que je décrive tout de même ses sentiments et que je mette tout ça en place !

Sinon… On a passé le cap des 200 reviews… Vous êtes folles, vraiment. Je n'ai pas de mots à par un seul : MERCI ! Je ne pensais pas arriver là et avoir autant de soutiens, ça motive tellement… Pour moi, les mots simples sont les plus encourageants et c'est ce que je reçois en permanence alors merci infiniment.

 **La suite dans le chapitre vingt et un…**


	21. Partie 21

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 21**

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas comme moi, en train de mourir à petit feu en attendant les vacances… Et si c'est le cas, et bien j'espère vous redonner un petit peu de force avec ce chapitre ! :p On avance toujours, doucement mais sûrement. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour ce chapitre, à part qu'il reste important pour certaines petites choses !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **cindyline :** Merci ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de t'avoir ému ! Et puis surtout, que le poème t'ait plu, alors encore merci.

 **lys0212 :** Merci ! Et je suis désolée, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de flash-back avec les pensées de Kuroko sur le match. :/ Je pense d'ailleurs que je ne referais plus de chapitre avec Kuroko, mais bon, je verrais bien après tout !

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucoup, vraiment. J'aime vraiment trop recevoir tes reviews aha. Je suis contente de t'avoir touché avec le dernier chapitre, même si du coup le fait que tu te sois vu à la place d'Akashi n'est pas top, se mettre dans la peau des personnages qu'on lit est toujours très intéressant. Et c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le majordome moi aussi ! Il va finir par représenter le mec idéal pour moi. xD Et je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le texte, alors encore merci et je te tends virtuellement une boîte de mouchoirs !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Akashi malade, c'est dur à imaginer aha. Merci de ta review !

 **Panzerie :** J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas alors ! Et heureusement que tu dois attendre une semaine avant un nouveau chapitre, je serais une véritable machine autrement aha. x)

 **Sazawen :** Oooh merci ! Et merci de m'avoir cité ton top 3. x) Je suis vraiment très contente que le poème t'ait plu. Et oui, Akashi est un baka méchant mais mignon quand même. J'ai envie de me frapper après ce que je lui fais faire… Et pour le majordome, t'en fais pas, il est pas prêt de partir ! J'aime beaucoup beaucoup ce personnage et je compte m'en servir (le pauvre il se transforme en objet) pour la suite. Encore merci pour ton poème, ta review aussi folle que toi, merci pour les compliments qui me touchent sur mon poème et NON, je n'imaginerais pas ça de Takao et Midorima. xD

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci beaucoup, contente que tu ais trouvé le poème à ton goût. :)

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Merciiii ! Et au pire tu aurais pu le lire en maths, vu comment c'est nul. x) … Non je plaisante, je ne veux pas être la cause de ton échec en maths !

 **grave :** Merci.

 **laura :** Merci beaucoup, et contente de t'apaiser aha.

 **Poulpe Unijambiste :** Ton pseudo est génial punaise. xD Je suis très heureuse d'avoir un poulpe unijambiste qui me suit désormais ! Merci à toi. :)

 **6Starlight6 :** Merci beaucoup, vraiment, je suis très heureuse que tu trouves que mon histoire soit aussi juste, surtout sur les sentiments.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement contre la table basse alors qu'il se retrouvait penché, assit confortablement sur un fauteuil. Tout son corps était tendu tel un arc bandé et ses yeux hétérochromes ne cessaient de suivre le mouvement de l'aiguille de l'horloge dès qu'elle bougeait. Celle qui indiquait les secondes qui défilaient ne cessait de changer de place rapidement, encore et toujours. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son regard ne la quittait pas et ne faisait que l'agacer encore, donnant l'impression d'un temps défilant à toute allure mais qui passait tout de même lentement pour lui. La pièce était plongée dans un calme que seules les personnes aimant la tranquillité et étant habituées à être seules supporteraient. Les autres, eux, se sentiraient emplis d'un malaise qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à combler et se dépêcheraient de trouver un moyen de faire naître un semblant de bruit dans l'habitacle.

Akashi adorait le silence, le calme, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Il aimait être tranquille et seul avec lui-même. Il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant que de se retrouver dans un silence total pour pouvoir se mettre au clair dans ses pensées et réussir à s'organiser. Et pour rien au monde, il ne sacrifierait sa plénitude dans ces moments-là. Sauf aujourd'hui, qui était par ailleurs un dimanche après-midi pluvieux, où il avait invité un de ses amis pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Ami qu'il savait d'un commun accord avec son idée du calme et de la tranquillité. C'était pour ça que d'une certaine manière, il était ravi de l'avoir lui à ses côtés pour discuter chez lui, calmement.

Seulement, cet ami était en retard. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que détestait le jeune héritier en plus d'un trop grand bruit se répercutant dans ses oreilles tel un vacarme assourdissant, c'était qu'on le fasse attendre.

Il soupira, pour approximativement la dixième fois en l'espace d'une demi heure, qui était en plus le temps que son ami mettait à venir ici, et cessa de rester dans sa position penchée qui commençait à lui tirer le bas du dos et se réinstalla à son aise dans son siège. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester énervé ou peut-être potentiellement s'inquiéter. Midorima était quelqu'un de très pointilleux, tout comme lui, et n'était jamais en retard. D'habitude, c'était à Aomine de faire attendre sa présence et non au vert. Il devrait peut-être l'appeler ? Dans tous les cas, le rouge ne comptait pas l'attendre indéfiniment et sentait déjà son pieds piétiner doucement contre le tapis du salon dédié aux invités pour prendre le thé. Son ami aurait pu le prévenir, quand même. Il ne songeait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire ?

Les doigts d'Akashi se raffermissement en une prise plus ou moins forte sur son propre pull alors qu'il se rappelait que oui, effectivement, il aurait dû avoir des choses à faire ce dimanche-là. Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu, depuis quelques jours déjà…

Il aurait dû parler avec son inconnu aujourd'hui. L'un ou l'autre, peu importait, aurait envoyé un message pour entamer une conversation et comme à leur habitude, la conversation serait partie toute seule et ils auraient trouvé un sujet en tout genre comme ils le faisaient toujours. Ils parlaient de tout, mais surtout de rien, et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de donner leur avis personnel. Et bien entendu, il jugeait toujours avoir raison et le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le contredire pour briser sa barrière de savoir, l'esprit de contradiction qu'il incarnait le poussant à agir ainsi. Ils étaient différents mais au fond, ils se ressemblaient tellement. Ils étaient comme deux vieux amis ou encore des amis d'enfance, au final. Des points communs, mais aussi des traits de caractères et des goûts totalement différents, mais c'est ce qui les complétait. Mais cette simple pensée était fausse sur un point.

Ils n'étaient pas amis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire aux autres lorsque l'on lui demandait ? Que c'était ''son inconnu'' ? Non, définitivement, cette réponse ne lui allait plus. Bien sûr, même malgré les circonstances actuelles, il était toujours son inconnu à lui. Mais cela restait pour eux, et seulement eux deux. Mais alors, que pouvait-il bien dire ?

Cette question s'était ajoutée hier soir, quand il avait envoyé son poème à Kuroko et qu'il avait fermé rageusement son ordinateur en remarquant qu'il avait lu son message mais que la réponse ne venait pas, au bout de plusieurs minutes. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une question perdue au milieu de tout un tas d'autres dont les réponses restaient inconnues. Il était terriblement frustré et le simple fait que le bleuté ne lui parle plus ne faisait que renforcer la haine qu'il ressentait petit à petit envers lui. Il s'en voulait, s'interrogeait, et ne demandait qu'une chose. Il voulait que son inconnu lui reparle. Et vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur un tel échec ou même sur une telle rencontre. Elle était la première entre eux et aurait dû se passer parfaitement bien. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser les choses ainsi, c'était impossible pour lui. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il voulait se faire pardonner, comprendre, et il était prêt à tout pour ça. À tout. Mais on en revenait au même point de départ…

Il attendait son ami pour recevoir de l'aide. Mais ce dit ami n'était toujours pas là et le bruit de l'horloge brisant le silence faisait serrer les dents blanches du garçon aux cheveux rouges en un geste agacé et nerveux.

Il soupira, laissant son souffle mourir dans la grande pièce aux murs teintés de rouge avec des finitions en bois d'un sombre à faire penser à un manoir de film d'horreur et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Le temps était maussade et on ne pouvait rien faire avec une pluie pareille et un froid aussi glacial. Pourtant, en regardant les feuilles s'agiter violemment et le ciel se teindre de noir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de jouer au basket. Il voulait sortir, laisser son corps se faire tremper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente même plus ses orteils et que ses chaussettes se fassent imbiber du liquide translucide et que même marcher ou dribbler lui deviendrait difficile. Il avait envie de marquer des points, de se déchaîner, de sentir son corps transpirer alors que la température extérieure serait aussi gelée que sa tête. Et surtout, oui surtout, il voulait s'allonger au milieu du terrain et regarder le ciel déchaîner sa colère sur le monde humain. Il voulait être un spectateur de toute cette destruction et s'il le pouvait, il voudrait même y participer et faire s'abattre une foudre aussi monstrueuse que sa colère sur sa propre personne qui regarderait le ciel. Seulement pour se punir de ses bêtises.

De sa propre connerie humaine.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et il sursauta, sortant de sa léthargie. Il jeta un regard septique aux grandes portes closes séparant le petit salon du couloir et retint de justesse un soupir.

\- Oui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à son majordome qui lui fit un sourire à mi-chemin entre les excuses et une certaine moquerie. Et autant dire que ce dernier ressentiment ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Mais Tsubaki n'eut même pas à s'écarter du passage pour que Akashi se relève de sa place et ne fronce des sourcils, l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

\- Shintaro, pourquoi est-ce que tu as amené Atsushi ?

Le rouge vit de là le regard ennuyé du shooter et avant qu'il n'en demande plus, le majordome s'éloigna de sa ligne de mire pour lui permettre de voir les adolescents, trempés jusqu'à l'os qui plus est, et qui disposaient d'une serviette autour de leurs épaules.

\- Akashicchi, ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas me mentionner !

Complètement blasé, il regarda d'un œil quelque peu mauvais le blond qui ressemblait à un véritable chien mouillé. Il soupira, ne pouvant cette fois-ci plus se retenir, et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Il fit un vague signe de la main à Tsubaki pour qu'il dispose. Celui-ci, inclinant sagement de la tête, faisant entrer les trois garçons dans la pièce avant de repasser du côté du couloir.

\- Je vais vous amener le thé et les petits gâteaux, Akashi-sama.

\- Prends du bois aussi, tu feras un feu pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid.

\- Bien entendu, c'était dans mes intentions.

Hochant de la tête à l'adulte, il regarda les portes se fermer et le silence reprendre tranquillement place dans la pièce. Mais bien évidemment, ce fut de courte durée.

\- Cette pièce est trop belle Akashicchi ! Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on est venu !

Les autres garçons regardèrent étrangement le mannequin se mettre à aller au quatre coins de la pièce, inspectant chaque recoin et regardant de manière admirative chaque peintures qui se trouvaient accrochées aux murs.

\- Assis-toi sur la causeuse avec Shintaro, dépêche-toi. Atsushi, mets-toi en face de moi, vous n'aurez pas la place pour trois.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, simplement pour l'un, paresseusement pour un autre et avec enthousiasme pour le dernier. Akashi les regarda tour à tour pour finir par décider d'ignorer les deux autres pour le moment et se concentra simplement sur son ami aux cheveux verts.

\- Pourquoi les as-tu amené ?

\- Il y a eu un imprévu.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Et je peux savoir quel était cet imprévu pour que cela requiert de ramener ces deux-là alors qu'ils n'étaient pas invités à participer à cette conversation privée ?

\- Méchant !

Il ignora la petite remarque et se contenta encore et toujours de regarder le superstitieux qui lui faisait tout pour éviter le regard de son cher capitaine.

\- C'est un peu long…

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Après tout, je t'ai bien attendu une demi heure, je peux bien attendre encore un petit peu.

Certains auraient pu se méprendre quant à la vraie nature de cette déclaration mais les trois autres garçons présents dans la pièce, eux, l'avaient très bien compris. Ce qu'il venait de dire était, tout naturellement, parfaitement ironique.

\- J'allais prendre le bus pour me rendre chez toi quand j'ai croisé Murasakibara au coin d'une rue.

Akashi ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer.

\- Il ne sort jamais le dimanche normalement.

\- Je sais bien Aka-chin, mais je devais aller m'acheter quelque chose.

Ne portant pas plus d'attention à cette information, l'image de plusieurs paquets de bonbons lui apparaissant dans la tête, il intima de ses yeux à Midorima de continuer son récit.

\- Il a voulu faire un morceau de chemin avec moi, puisqu'il habitait sur la route d'où je me dirigeais. On a commencé à marcher quand on a entendu des cris venant d'une petite ruelle un peu plus loin.

\- Des cris ?

L'histoire de son ami prit une toute autre tournure, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose de ce genre-là. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse laisser ses questionnements sortir de sa bouche, son ami lui répondit d'abord.

\- Kise se faisait agresser.

La sentence tomba sur la pièce comme une pierre s'écrasant sur une assiette de porcelaine, aillant bien sûr pour effet de la briser.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu, oui…

Le rouge jeta alors un regard au blond et plongea ses yeux dans les sien, le gênant au plus haut point. Ne voyant pas de panique apparente ou de trouble particulier, il laissa ses yeux courir sur son corps, à la recherche de la moindre blessure physique. Il paraissait tout autant en forme que d'habitude même s'il était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, même si cela avait dû très certainement être causé par la pluie qu'ils avaient dû braver de leur arrêt de bus jusque chez lui.

\- Lève-toi et déshabille-toi.

Kise fit des yeux ronds d'étonnement et laissa échapper un rire tendu.

\- Uwah, tu n'es pas sérieux Akashicchi ?

\- Fais-le, je veux voir si tu es blessé.

\- Ça ne risque pas Akashi, puisque…

Le vert ne finit pas sa phrase, recevant un regard noir de la part du copieur. L'adolescent aux yeux de couleurs différentes fronça alors des sourcils en regardant ses amis, la mine interloquée.

\- Puisque quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber Akashicchi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas important, vraiment !

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Et puis après tout, pourquoi ne pas parler de…

\- Il s'est fait encercler par des filles qui étaient fans de lui, Aka-chin. Elles l'ont même griffé.

Les yeux des trois adolescents se tournèrent vers le géant violet qui venait de parler d'une voix nonchalante, comme s'il venait dénoncer un fait divers complètement banal et anodin. Akashi tourna alors son regard vers le blond qui lui aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour paraître le moins voyant possible. Le rouge cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surtout en voyant qu'effectivement, Kise arborait une marque rouge sur son poignet droit, et ferma finalement les yeux quelques secondes avant de souffler doucement.

\- Je ne veux plus savoir.

C'est sur ces paroles que les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer Tsubaki dans la pièce, poussant son petit chariot contenant une multitude de produits en tout genre dessus. Arrivé près de la table basse, il disposa les quatre tasses en face de chaque invité et de Akashi, avant de les servir du thé aux fruits rouges qu'il venait de préparer. Il posa ensuite un petit plateau contenant divers petits entremets et s'inclina poliment avant de se remettre à pousser ce qui lui permettait très souvent de servir les invités, que ce soit du père Akashi ou du fils, et lança un petit sourire aux hôtes.

\- Veuillez passer un agréable moment, je suis à votre disposition en cas de besoin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'auront pas besoin de toi. Tu peux allumer le feu de la cheminée maintenant puis disposer.

Le majordome ressortit donc en quête de bois tout en laissant les portes ouvertes. Le rouge entoura sa main autour de sa tasse bien chaude et l'amena à ses lèvres, soufflant imperceptiblement dessus. Il laissa une gorgée couler le long de sa gorge et ne put empêcher un doux sentiment de chaleur se propager au sein de son corps. Il reposa la tasse, jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se brûler et qu'il valait mieux attendre, puis croisa des bras sur son torse.

\- Et c'est suite à l'agression de Kise que tu en es venu à venir avec eux ?

Midorima reposa lui aussi sa tasse tout en agissant comme le rouge, évitant le danger d'un liquide un peu trop chaud.

\- Akashicchi, je me suis brûlé la langue !

Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde…

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte, Aka-chin ?

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dehors et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que dehors, la tempête battait son plein. La pluie était violente et la teinte qu'était en train de prendre le ciel ne présageait rien de bon, laissant entrevoir au rouge un orage qui n'était sûrement pas loin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser sortir dehors par ce temps, surtout qu'ils seraient obligés d'attendre le prochain bus qui était en fin de journée pour rejoindre leurs maisons.

\- Non, vous allez rester, hors de question que vous alliez dehors par un temps aussi maussade. Cela m'embête juste, vous ruinez un peu mes plans…

Et encore, il disait ''un peu'' seulement parce que les personnes concernées étaient présentes dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que le blond et le violet soient de la partie, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il avait prévu de se retrouver avec le vert et seulement pour discuter de ses inquiétudes et de la marche à suivre qui serait la plus juste. Il ne se voyait pas le faire en présence des deux garçons. Qui plus est, celui lui paraissait évident qu'ils n'étaient pas aptes à pouvoir lui donner des conseils. Selon lui, le vert avait plus de connaissances en ce qu'il s'agissait des sentiments des autres, étant donné qu'il devait en connaître beaucoup avec sa toute nouvelle relation qui avait dû lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. Dont les sentiments affectifs. Chose que lui, ne saisissait pas encore vraiment.

\- Tu as l'air un peu mieux Aka-chin.

Le rouge haussa l'un de ses sourcils aux paroles de l'adolescent.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- On a bien vu que ça n'allait pas depuis le dernier match, Akashicchi… On aimerait t'aider tu sais, mais tu ne nous parles pas.

Il regarda le blond et le violet, perplexe, et finit par diriger ses yeux hétérochromes vers le shooter. Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Je dois avouer que même si ça me fait du mal, Kise a raison. On s'inquiète tous pour toi et on voudrait tous comprendre. Après tout, si tu me voulais me voir aujourd'hui, c'était sûrement pour ça, non ? Tu pourrais très bien leur en parler à eux aussi.

Et soudainement, les regards de ses trois amis se braquèrent avec insistance sur lui, le prenant véritablement de court. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette situation et venait de se faire comme qui dirait prendre au piège. C'était lui qui dictait les règles mais c'était à croire qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il venait de se faire coincer par les autres basketteurs et même si plusieurs échappatoires se présentaient à lui et qu'il possédait des capacités oratoires capable de le dépêtrer de cette situation, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de faire ça.

Il prit un sucre d'une petite soucoupe qui justement en proposait et le laissa tomber dans sa petite tasse de thé, le regardant se dissoudre assez rapidement grâce à la chaleur du nectar dans lequel il venait d'être plongé. S'y noyant délicieusement sous ses yeux laissant transparaître de l'agacement par la situation.

\- Écoutez bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Je suppose que vous vous rappelez de Kuroko Tetsuya, la personne avec laquelle je communique par facebook. Il se trouve que je devais le rencontrer à la fin de notre dernier match qu'il aurait bien sûr regardé avant. Mais il se trouve qu'un des joueurs que nous avons battu, Ogiwara Shigehiro, était son ami d'enfance. Et suite à ça, il ne me parle plus. C'est tout.

Un silence assez pesant accueillit la révélation et la jambe d'Akashi ne put s'empêcher de commencer à nouveau à s'agiter nerveusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne disaient rien ? Eux qui parlaient tout le temps, c'était un comble… En temps normal, ils ne cessaient de donner leur avis, surtout lorsque lui ne le désirait pas, puisqu'ils s'amusaient d'habitude à dire le contraire de ce qu'il voulait entendre. Alors quoi ? Maintenant, ils ne voulaient plus le faire ? Pourquoi Murasakibara paraissait légèrement intrigué par ce qu'il se passait ? Lui qui généralement, était assez indifférent à ce genre de choses. Pourquoi Midorima fronçait des sourcils et paraissait assez soucieux ? Il pourrait au moins lui demander le signe astrologique du bleuté pour vérifier leur compatibilité. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois, Kise se taisait et se contentait de regarder ses doigts jouer entre eux ?

\- Vous m'énervez. Dîtes quelque chose.

\- Et bien…

Le blond se gratta la tête nerveusement, pesant ses mots avant de les laisser sortir.

\- On va dire que ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ce match était une erreur alors…

\- Une erreur comment ?

\- Une grosse erreur… C'est son ami d'enfance alors il tient à lui, c'est normal qu'il t'en veuille.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Le vert finit sa tasse de thé d'une traite, alors que le bruit du bois brûlant dans la cheminée laissait un doux son de crépitements s'emparer de la pièce, tandis que le majordome de la demeure refermait les portes pour laisser les garçons dans leur intimité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il t'en aurait voulu, peu importe que ce soit arrivé à son ami d'enfance. Je ne te cache pas que ça joue sur sa colère, mais même si s'était tombé sur une autre équipe, il se serait mis dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- C'est évident, non ? Ça aurait pu être lui.

Le ventre d'Akashi se tordit douloureusement sous les mots de son ami alors qu'une nouvelle vague de questions revenait ravager son esprit. Il n'avait pas pendant une seule seconde pensé à cette hypothèse… Est-ce qu'il avait réagi de cette manière car il faisait lui aussi parti d'une équipe qui n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes capacités, à part lui bien entendu ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il faisait parti de ces personnes qui croyaient que les rêves n'étaient pas utopiques et qu'il fallait se battre en toute circonstance ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, il lui aurait fait la même chose ? Impossible. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire une chose pareille. Mais pourtant…

\- Tu t'es excusé, Akashicchi ?

Le rouge soupira, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'était soudainement mis à battre plus vite sous l'effet du stress que les questions qu'il se posait apportaient.

\- Bien sûr, hier après-midi

\- Euh… Hier après-midi, pas avant ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

Le blond regarda ses autres amis d'un œil désespéré en faisant un petit signe de la main à Midorima pour qu'il prenne le relais. Celui-ci remonta pour une énième fois ses lunettes, prenant garde à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Pour entrer sur ce terrain-là avec leur capitaine, il fallait se préparer un vocabulaire en béton et des tournures de phrases qu'il serait en capacité, disons… D'accepter.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû le faire plus tôt. Il a dû être mal pendant tout ce temps.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Akashi, il a été blessé… C'est normal qu'il soit comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai fait du mal, en soi. Il ne devrait pas agir de cette manière. Il devrait me faire face.

\- Ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui. Vous avez une relation spéciale, qui plus est.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent dès que ces derniers mots eurent quitté la bouche du shooter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par relation spéciale ?

\- Et bien, que ce soit ton inconnu… Ce que tu nous as toujours dit.

\- Non, pas ça. Mets des mots dessus.

\- Des mots ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Je ne suis pas à ta place.

\- D'un point de vue extérieur, tu pourrais savoir le faire.

Midorima soupira en jouant avec un petit bout de bande entouré autour des doigts de sa main gauche, s'étant retiré légèrement à cause de l'humidité de la pluie sous laquelle il était passé.

\- Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas à moi de mettre des mots dessus, Akashi.

\- Je te demande de le faire.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens.

\- Essaie, c'est pour ça que tu es là.

\- C'est un ami ?

\- Non.

\- Un meilleur ami ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Un confident ?

\- Encore moins, l'idée me révulse.

\- Alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être…

Ce fut au tour du rouge de soupirer, avec en plus de ça un mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez.

\- C'est peut-être comme Kise-chin, Aka-chin.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

\- Comme Ryota ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- Lui et Mine-chin sont proches mais quand j'ai posé la question à Kise-chin, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le définir.

Et c'est avec étonnement que la conversation prit à nouveau un tout nouveau tournent, tous les yeux se retournant vers le mannequin blond qui encore une fois ne savait plus où se mettre, avec en prime une couleur rouge des plus voyantes lui teintant ses pommettes, telle une femme trop maquillée qui irait en soirée.

\- Ryota, explique-moi.

\- Je…

\- Il ne pourra pas te le dire, Akashi, puisque vous êtes pareils tous les deux.

Des yeux dorés, rouges et orangés se tournèrent vers le superstitieux qui les regardait avec un fond de désespérance.

\- Vous êtes naïfs, mais de manière totalement différente.

Et contre toute attente, de la part de tous les autres adolescents assis dans la pièce, Kise se leva de là où il se trouvait aux côtés du vert et une légère colère prit place sur l'expression de son visage. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils la voyaient sur ce visage-là.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Midorimacchi ! Je sais très bien ce que je ressens et je le comprends parfaitement ! Arrête de penser que je suis trop bête pour ça.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, mais même Akashi devait avouer que ce calme-là ne lui plaisait pas. Et même pas du tout, à vrai dire. Le blond était toujours joyeux et plein d'entrain, alors le voir s'énerver, même légèrement, n'avait rien d'agréable, autant pour ses yeux que pour ses oreilles. Alors il se releva à son tour, dans le dos de son joueur et leva sous les yeux du violet et du vert encore quelque peu choqués pour la poser sur son épaule et exercer une très légère pression. Étonné par la main qui venait de se poser sur lui et comprenant très bien à qui elle appartenait, Kise se retourna et posa un regard interrogateur sur le capitaine de la génération des miracles, la colère s'étant rapidement évaporée de ses traits faciaux.

\- Calme-toi. Tu es peut-être mannequin mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle quiconque désire un cliché de toi. Alors détends-toi et rassis-toi. Parlons calmement.

Les mots du rouge se déposant comme un voile apaisant sur la pièce, le blond contenta de s'exécuter alors que lui-même se rassit à sa place. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, soudainement fatigué.

\- Laissons ce sujet de côté, nous en reparlerons plus tard si nécessaire. Je voudrais simplement que vous m'aidiez à trouver une solution pour que Tetsuya me reparle rapidement.

Oui, c'était pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait effacer toutes ces questions qui s'amusaient à le tourmenter alors qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas de sens. Les mots de son majordome lui revenaient en tête et ne cessaient de tourner inlassablement dans son esprit pour lui rappeler que, peut-être, il prenait le mauvais chemin. Pourquoi cherchait-il forcément une réponse à ses questions ? Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans pour le moment. La seule chose qui lui apparaissait là, maintenant, c'était que cet après-midi, au lieu d'être en train de discuter avec ses amis, c'est avec son inconnu qu'il aurait dû échanger. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça ne l'était pas parce qu'il ne lui parlait plus. Et cela devrait être la seule chose dont il devrait réellement se soucier. Il devait laisser tomber les questions inutiles et se concentrer sur le plus important. Les questions pouvaient toujours être mises de côté pour être ressorti plus tard et essayer de les résoudre. Kuroko, lui, ne pouvait pas attendre. Il était bien au-delà de simples questions et bien plus important que les réponses de ces dernières. Il avait besoin de lui et il lui manquait. Il avait l'impression que le bleuté était devenu une pièce maîtresse de son mécanisme et que sans lui, rien ne pouvait fonctionner correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a toujours fait pour toi ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le blond qui venait de poser cette question, le visage sérieux.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que cela lui apparut comme une évidence.

\- Il m'a toujours fait des analyses.

\- Des analyses, Aka-chin ?

\- Oui. Il prenait des passages de livres de mon auteur préféré que nous avons en commun et les analysait, se permettant de donner son opinion, bien que cela reste très neutre tout de même, et de les contredire.

Un très léger sourire, que ses amis remarquèrent à force de pratique et qui les étonnait, apparut sur ses lèvres au souvenir de ces fameux textes-là. Ils lui manquaient. La petit touche personnelle que le joueur fantôme leur apportait lui manquait. Il disait toujours des choses justes, avec lesquelles il était bien souvent d'accord mais pourtant, elles restaient simples. Il se servait du génie d'un auteur pour créer lui-même du génie. L'écrivain comme Kuroko étaient des génies. Ils l'étaient tous deux à leur manière, bien sûr, puisque l'un était professionnel et l'autre pas, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la chose. Cela ne faisait maintenant plus aucune différence pour le rouge. Il était accro aux deux et s'en délectait tout autant. Il ne s'imaginait plus longtemps encore vivre une semaine sans une analyse de texte de son inconnu. Il voulait sa routine. Il aimait ça.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil ?

Les paroles du blond le sortirent de ses pensées et il lui retourna un regard interloqué et intéressé.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois, ce ne serait pas toi qui lui ferais une analyse ? Peut-être que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu prennes l'initiative.

Écrire. Un passage. Un texte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était idiot au point de ne pas y avoir pensé ?

Il se releva brutalement de son fauteuil et regarda au dehors, réalisant que malheureusement, la pluie tombait toujours. Il traversa le petit salon sous les regards de ses amis qui n'attendaient plus qu'une chose; que leur capitaine s'exprime sur ses intentions alors qu'ils le virent ouvrir les portes.

\- Je vais le faire, et maintenant.

\- Eh ?! Maintenant ? C'était qu'une idée, Akashicchi !

\- Non. C'est une évidence.

Il se retourna vers ses amis qui à leur tour s'étaient relevés, incertain face au comportement étrange de leur ami.

\- Tu es sûr, Akashi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serais pas ? En tout cas, rentrez chez vous maintenant.

\- Mais il pleut encore, Aka-chin.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais dire à Tsubaki de vous ramener chez vous.

Ne se voyant pas refuser la proposition de leur ami et voyant l'heure qui commençait à se faire tardive, surtout du point de vue de leurs parents, les trois garçons reposèrent les serviettes mouillées qu'ils avaient gardées autour de leur coup pour recueillir les perles d'eau venant du ciel qui tombaient de leurs cheveux. Ils se dirigèrent dans le couloir sous les d'Akashi qui mourrait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver son ordinateur, et aillant toujours au fond de lui l'espoir de la réception d'un nouveau message de la part de son inconnu.

Le rouge referma les portes et regarda du coin de l'œil Midorima et Murasakibara s'éloigner dans le couloir, admirant les quelques objets précieux et les toiles qui trônaient fièrement dans la grande maison luxueuse. Kise passa alors à côté de lui et avant même qu'il ne lui adresse la parole, l'autre adolescent s'en chargea pour lui.

\- Au fait, Aominecchi a une copine.

Et avant même que l'étonnement ne puisse s'insinuer en lui, le blond lui jeta un regard que même lui qui arrivait parfaitement bien à déchiffrer les différentes émotions des gens, n'arriva pas à qualifier.

\- Alors tu devrais faire comme moi et simplement agir sans te poser de questions. Les réponses viendront après, comme mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je suis désolée de publier tard comme ça, vous avez le droit de me frapper parce que je ne publie pas assez tôt en tout cas, c'est tout à fait légal et je vous donne mon autorisation. Non plus sérieusement, ce chapitre est assez important. On y apprend des choses et j'avais besoin de réunir quelques personnages entre eux comme ça autour d'Akashi. Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas Aomine d'ailleurs dans cette petite réunion mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre étant donné qu'avec Kise, il y a de petites révélations… :3 Mais je ne dirais rien sur la suite aha. Vous avez juste à savoir que vous ne devez pas vous en faire et qu'Aomine refera son come back pour être avec Akashi plus tard !

Et sinon, comme vous l'aurez compris, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à une analyse d'Akashi sur un passage du livre ! J'ai déjà très hâte d'écrire ça, et je ne vous cache pas que ça risque d'être un passage plus long que lorsque c'est Kuroko, ça paraît évident vu la situation. ^^

Merci de ce soutien énorme que vous m'offrez, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est trop ! Mais quand je réponds à vos reviews tous les dimanche, je me sens tellement boostée que je n'ai juste pas envie que ça s'arrête et que vous me donniez toujours l'envie de vous faire plaisir ! Alors encore merci !

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre vingt-deux…**


	22. Partie 22

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 22**

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et, déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai eu un empêchement dimanche et comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Enfin peut-être que si quand on attend quelque chose. ^^ En tout cas, ce chapitre est important pour la suite et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Panzerie :** Aha, va savoir si tu feras une crise de bonheur ou d'énervement plus tard alors. :p Et pour Himuro… Hm… Ce n'est pas prévu mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle idée !

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Non, d'Aomine plutôt aha. Mais je suppose que tu t'es trompée à l'écrit, c'est pas bien grave. Et j'ai trouvé dans le manga qu'il n'était pas toujours pris assez au sérieux, mais qu'il l'était quand il le fallait. J'ai voulu garder cet aspect-là. Merci !

 **Ashley-FT-chan :** Merci beaucoup. Et je ne répondrai pas à ta question. :3 Soit je serai sadique, soit je ne le serai pas ! Mais j'aime bien m'amuser avec les personnages et leurs sentiments.

 **Cindyline :** Merci beaucoup ! Et figure-toi qu'écrire les analyses du point de vue de Kuroko, mais aussi les extraits de l'auteur, me manquait tant que j'en ai écrit un d'avance aha.

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En vrai je vais m'amuser à faire du mal à Kise mais aussi à toi. xD Oui oui, aie peur. Et pour répondre à ta question, la fille est… Bah va savoir tiens ! Allez, des bisous aha !

 **Ciel Saynen :** Je te laisse découvrir ça dans ce chapitre !

 **Tsukyo-chan :** Tu as les réponses à tes deux interrogations dans ce chapitre. ^^

 **coralicorne :** Je suis désolée, je sais pas comment ça se fait mais je l'ai lu, et puis bah… J'ai pas répondu. T.T Honte à moi… Sorry ! Mettons ça sur le compte de la fatigue ! Et contente que le changement de rôle te plaise. Même si je dois l'avouer, ce sera la première et dernière fois sûrement.

 **BlueSey17 :** Et bien tu vas pouvoir voir ça dans ce chapitre aha ! Et désolée, je ne répondrai pas à ta question. :3 Sincèrement, je n'ai pas la réponse, à vrai dire. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour ma fanfic mais il y a des choses que je n'ai pas encore pensé ou réfléchi. ^^ Je verrais ça ! Et désolée de la faute, j'ai eu un vieux réflexe pour le coup aha. Je ne le ferais plus et tu auras le droit de me punir si je le refais ! Encore merci.

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Akashi est toujours beau gosse aha, surtout quand il regarde une pendule en mode pensif. Oh et pour ''l'agression'' de Kise, oublie, c'était juste une embuscade de fans un peu trop turbulentes. ^^ Et ouiiii, c'est devenu mon majordome maintenant (il faut que je me calme…). Et bonne mémoire pour le chapitre un aha, c'est totalement ça. On commence vraiment à voir le contraste du début de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Mon dieu, c'était il y a vingt-deux chapitres et pourtant, ça me paraît loin ! En espérant que ce chapitre-ci te plaise !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Je laisse le suspens de l'AoKise planer aha… Merci beaucoup !

 **6Starlight6 :** Tant mieux alors, merci ! Et oh, tu trouves ? J'ai laissé pas mal d'indices pourtant. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué. Je faisais exprès de les cacher lorsqu'Akashi se faisait des réflexions, etc. Je peux te dire qu'une amie fan d'AoKise l'a bien remarqué aha. Mais si tu veux que je te dise en mp à quels moments on peut le voir pour t'éclairer, n'hésite pas.

 **Shoto31 :** Merci beaucoup. :) Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai eu un empêchement. Je n'aime pas écrire en période hors week-end donc bon, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça ne se produise plus. ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Certaines personnes faisaient parties de celles capables de pouvoir faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Faire ses devoirs tout en discutant, marcher tout en tenant un livre dans ses mains et en laissant bien entendu ses yeux courir sur le papier, être capable de s'occuper de soi et des autres. Il y avait plusieurs degrés de difficulté pour chaque activité et si il y en avait bien une de difficile, c'était celle de jouer au basket tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie. Certains ne pouvaient pas courir du bout du terrain à un autre tout en évaluant les positions des autres joueurs pour établir des connexions avec la leur et créer des opportunités. Ils ne pouvaient que courir, déployer toute leur force et la mettre au profit du sport. C'était tout. Se dépenser un maximum, tout donner et enflammer ses muscles avec une stratégie simple, prévisible mais pourtant, qui ne paraît pas du tout prévisible et qui laisse même supposer une complexité hors norme pour les adversaires. Puis il y avait l'autre catégorie. Celle qui était pour beaucoup, et cela se comprenait, la plus intéressante. Ceux qui savaient manier avec brio leur intuition, leur force et leur intelligence. Ceux qui avaient compris que ce n'était pas que les muscles et une taille de deux mètres qui faisait gagner au basket. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était réussir à établir un plan, surpassant toute force physique, et laissant place à la ruse. Une ruse peu commune cependant, alliant jeu stratégique et jeu sportif. Un jeu parfait capable de faire échec et mat sur un terrain de basketball.

Akashi était définitivement de ces personnes-là. Celles qui sur un terrain de basket pouvaient réfléchir tout en se permettant d'écraser ceux face à eux. Faire deux choses en même temps et prendre des décisions. Pourtant, actuellement, il n'en était pas du tout capable…

Le livre de son auteur préféré était posé sur son bureau, accoudé à l'écran de son ordinateur, lui permettant d'avoir sous ses yeux son écran affichant facebook mais aussi le passage qu'il avait choisi. Puisque oui, suite à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir une heure plus tôt avec ses amis, le blond avait eu une idée qu'il avait trouvé si bonne qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. C'était à se demander si parfois il n'était pas un peu bête. Mais il détestait penser des choses pareilles. Pourtant, il ne pouvait que le faire… Il avait lu et relu le passage qu'il avait décidé de commenter mais malgré ça, dès qu'il avait posé ses doigts sur son clavier pour commencer à écrire, ses yeux n'avaient cessé de naviguer entre la conversation facebook entre lui et Kuroko et le livre. Alors il avait encore relu, ses yeux s'accrochant à certains mots ou certaines phrases en particulier. Il avait eu l'espoir que l'inspiration lui vienne mais… Cela s'était montré vain. Il avait beau relire, pianoter sur les touches, lire à nouveau les anciennes analyses faîtes par son inconnu, rien ne changeait. Il n'arrivait pas à écrire comme lui. Il ne le pouvait pas et ne se sentait pas de le faire.

Comment est-ce que le bleuté réussissait à puiser son inspiration à partir des textes de leur auteur ?

Certes, cela donnait une base ou encore un sujet, mais est-ce que ça changeait réellement quelque chose ? Pour le rouge, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait peut-être un thème en particulier à aborder, mais cela ne le motivait pas du tout à écrire. Et encore, parler de motivation était bien trop fort par rapport à son envie d'écrire à l'heure actuelle. Ses doigts en étaient venus à caresser doucement les touches, dans un espoir abandonné et en un acte d'ennui. Un ennui si profond et mortel qu'il en avait envie de fermer son ordinateur et de partir se cacher sous ses couettes. De honte ? De colère ? De frustration ? Il n'en savait rien et dans tous les cas, ces sentiments-là étaient bien trop proches de par plusieurs raisons pour qu'il s'amuse à en faire la distinction. Il savait juste que s'il abandonnait maintenant à faire une chose que le joueur fantôme avait toujours fait pour lui, il le regretterait. Il ne pouvait pas remettre à demain l'écriture de l'analyse. Il devait la faire maintenant et ne rien lâcher, même si ce n'était pas lui, de faire une telle chose.

C'était pourtant quelque chose de facile et de banal que même un collégien dans son genre serait capable de faire, non ? Il avait un texte, qui notamment pour celui-ci abordait la question de la confiance, et devait l'analyser. Il y avait différentes façons de le faire et son inconnu lui en avait montré des tas et des tas d'exemples. Et il serait un idiot fini que de dire qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il pouvait adopter un point de vue facile et rapide, qui était le sien. Il n'avait qu'à donner son avis, dire s'il était d'accord ou pas et donner quelques arguments par-ci par-là pour essayer d'appuyer ses propos. Le joueur à la faible présence adoptait régulièrement ces points de vues dans ses analyses, mais en les ajoutant bien souvent à la fin. Mais la raison la plus particulière pour laquelle Akashi pensait que ses analyses étaient les meilleures et qu'elles n'étaient pas copiables était qu'elles arrivaient à mélanger un point de vue personnel avec un regard extérieur. Des paroles neutres, comme si elles étaient dîtes par un oiseau qui se contentait d'observer, conclure, constater. Quelqu'un qui n'avait d'avis sur rien, et qui ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits que beaucoup savaient mais n'osaient pas avouer. Il savait faire ça. Il savait faire ces deux choses-là à la fois et c'était un talent. Mais pour faire plus court et dire les choses plus simplement…

Kuroko avait un talent pour écrire.

Il était doué et même s'il s'inspirait d'un autre, il savait critiquer, juger, donner son opinion. Il ne critiquait pas celle des autres, il s'en amusait même et la reprenait mais jamais il ne disait et n'aurait dit ''telle chose n'est pas bien'' ou encore ''ton opinion n'est pas correcte''. Akashi savait déjà une chose et il en resterait persuadé jusqu'à sa mort. Ce ne serait pas de la bouche de Kuroko qu'il entendrait dire un jour à quelqu'un venant de lui donner son opinion ''tu as tort''. Il le savait et en était sûr. Il se moquerait grandement d'une personne qui penserait le contraire et lui dirait que toute personne humaine sur terre avait un avis sur chaque chose et ne faisait que contredire. Car contredire quelqu'un ne voulait pas forcément dire que nous étions obligé de penser que son avis n'a pas lieu d'être. Tout jugement est bon à prendre et à entendre et la notion de respect ne fait que découler de tout ça. Et c'est même au-delà d'être respectueux. C'est simplement être humain. Écouter l'autre, recevoir, donner.

Et il avait l'impression qu'il ne connaissait pas ces valeurs avant d'avoir rencontré son inconnu.

Le rouge soupira et se passa une énième fois la main dans les cheveux. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, rien ne venait. Les phrases repassaient sous ses yeux, il fixait le chiffre en bas de page et ne cessait de se faire poignarder en plein cœur en remontant ses yeux vers son ordinateur pour voir un petit point vert apparaître à côté du nom du bleuté. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et se demandait même s'il le voulait vraiment. Mais la question restait de savoir pourquoi ?

Encore et _toujours_ ce même pronom interrogatif… Il tournait en boucle, partait, revenait, restait, le tuait.

Tout lui plaisait dans ce livre, absolument tout. L'ambiance était comme toutes celles de ses autres romans. Étrange, triste, mais aussi pesante à la fois. Tout était bien trop perturbant et lui donnait envie de dévorer le livre en une après-midi. Pourtant, il n'en était même pas encore à la moitié. Il lui restait des pages et des pages à lire et au contraire de ses prédécesseurs, il n'y avait pas consacré une journée pour le finir. Il se demandait même comment la curiosité maladive qui le rongeait par rapport à la suite de l'histoire faisait pour ne pas le forcer à dévorer ce livre en moins de deux. Mais il pouvait se poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait, laisser croire à tous ce que lui ne voulait pas s'avouer mais pourtant, oui, il savait exactement pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Après tout, n'avait-il pas acheté ce livre le même jour que lui ? C'était à croire qu'ils se synchronisaient… Avant, chaque semaine, Kuroko prenait un passage d'un chapitre qui lui plaisait et en faisait ce qu'il voulait pour l'analyse. Tout pouvait plaire, attirer ou encore intriguer. Il y avait tant de choix, de possibilités et de liens à établir. Ou peut-être même à créer, le rouge savait après tout de quoi son inconnu était capable avec un clavier sous ses doigts. Et c'était pour ça que sa lecture se mariait si bien avec les textes de Kuroko. Il lisait un chapitre par semaine pour être sûr d'être connecté, en quelque sorte, avec lui. Il voulait avancer dans le même rythme que le joueur fantôme et s'amusait chaque semaine à deviner quel passage il allait choisir. Il y en avait tant qui étaient intéressants, captivants, dévorants… Il aurait aimé qu'il lui fasse une analyse de tout. Globale. Cela aurait été trop long, trop profond, trop complexe. Trop Tetsuya.

Et une chose était sûre, il aurait beaucoup _trop_ aimé.

Il reprit le livre entre ses mains et le referma doucement tout en soufflant. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir garder la page et d'y marquer un repère. Pourquoi conserver un passage qui ne l'inspirait pas ? Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, au contraire. La confiance était un sentiment qu'il admirait puisque, avant d'avoir entendu parler de l'amour, c'était un des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas avant. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, oui. Mais Akashi classait la confiance au même stade que l'amour. Un sentiment qui ne pouvait se comprendre que lorsqu'il était vécu. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre qu'il ressentait de la confiance avec certains, qu'il la vivait mais aussi qu'il la donnait. Que c'était à lui de choisir à qui il la donnait et que ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il avait pensé qu'il n'avait confiance en personne, oui. Il avait à une époque pensé ça. Sensation erronée et fausse. Il avait confiance en ses amis, en son majordome et en son inconnu. Il avait choisi ces personnes-là et leur avait témoigner de sa confiance. Il croyait en eux, tout simplement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et ne pensait même pas à autre chose qu'à cela. Est-ce qu'il le pouvait vraiment ? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Mais toujours étant que même si sujet lui tenait à cœur, notamment pour sa connaissance personnelle du sujet, il n'arrivait pas à écrire dessus. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur ce sujet et en avait à dire, c'était certain et seul un idiot selon lui n'aurait rien à dire là-dessus. Idiot qu'il avait bien entendu était avant et que puisqu'il avait changé, était capable de désormais l'avouer.

Il ouvrit à nouveau son livre, laissant son regard retracer les contours des nombreuses pages qu'il possédait et s'arrêta sur celle qu'il désirait admirer. Celle qui inscrivait en des caractères majuscules la magnifique inscription qu'il désirait tant laisser passer sous ses yeux. Son champs de vison était, comme tout humain, capable de créer et transmettre une image plus ou moins grande et de lui donner une perspective entière de la page. Pourtant, il restait concentré sur le haut du papier. Il ne lisait pas le paragraphe prenant une page entière qui se présentait devant lui et ne savait même pas quel en était le premier mot. Il pouvait être inutile, n'être qu'un adjectif, un nom, un pronom, le prénom d'un des personnages; il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas lire le premier mot de cette page si importante pour lui, et il savait déjà que si cela devait arriver, erreur aussi petite et infime soit-elle dans sa jeune vie, il s'en voudrait vraiment. L'inscription présente en haut de la page était simple, belle, en lettres gothiques et elle marquait un nouveau tournant. Et dire une chose pareille n'en était que plus ironique.

Le chapitre VI. Une page en arrière et tout allait bien, une page en avant et tout avait changé.

Il referma brutalement son livre et le jeta sur son lit de là où il se trouvait, croisant des bras sur son torse tel un enfant de huit ans et demi. Ce chapitre l'appelait désespérément mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait se retenir et ne pas le lire. Il voulait que ses yeux oublient l'image de cette page qui s'affichait devant lui, brandissant fièrement le chapitre tant désiré en chiffres romains. Il voulait connaître la suite et découvrir. Lui qui lisait beaucoup et était capable d'engloutir un roman en une journée n'avait rien lu depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à son inconnu. Il n'avait cessé de toucher la couverture du bout des doigts ou encore de tourner les pages sans jamais s'aventurer à laisser son attention capter certains mots. C'était peut-être enfantin, et il en avait tout à fait conscience, mais il voulait continuer d'allier sa lecture à celle de Kuroko. Il voulait avancer en même temps que lui pour comprendre d'autant plus ses analyses.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de faire une analyse. Au nom de leur lien. Au nom de toutes celles que le bleuté lui avait auparavant écrites. Au nom de toutes les analyses qu'il ne lui avait jamais écrites alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire pour le remercier. Il le savait et l'avait compris; Kuroko attendait bien plus qu'un simple poème fait par un amateur qui n'écrivait jamais pour se pardonner. Il voulait que le capitaine de la génération des miracles se donne du mal, y passe du temps et surtout, réfléchisse. Il voulait qu'il s'en donne mal à la tête tant ses neurones cogiteraient à force de penser, encore et encore. Mais pas trop sûrement, pour éviter qu'il n'ait trop mal… Kuroko restait Kuroko.

Un petit sourire se glissa faiblement sur ses lèvres pâles alors qu'un silence à mi-chemin entre la tranquillité pesante et le calme apaisant s'installait. Un contraste qui rendait fou Akashi et lui donnait encore plus envie de laisser ses yeux se fermer pour l'emmener dans un autre monde, celui des rêves, où on lui ficherait enfin la paix et où toutes ses pensées seraient cohérentes. En clair, un monde qui n'avait pas l'air d'exister réellement pour lui.

Est-ce qu'il devait commencer à lire ce chapitre ? Peut-être qu'il le regretterait après et que cela ne lui apporterait rien… Il avait décidé que sa progression de lecture avec ce livre se ferait en coordination avec les analyses de son inconnu. Rien ne lui disait que le bleuté, lui, avait commencé l'autre chapitre étant donné que maintenant, ils ne se parlaient plus. Mais ses yeux ne cessaient de passer de son écran à son livre ouvert en deux à une page au hasard sur son lit. Il était curieux, triste, en colère. Tous ces sentiments revenaient, se mélangeaient à ce qu'il voulait faire et le faisaient devenir fou. Il voulait s'évader un peu et ne penser à rien. Il était bête et égoïste. Il ne faisait rien pour son inconnu alors que lui avait tout fait pour sa personne. Il n'avait fait que lui faire du mal alors que l'autre l'avait reconstruit. Il s'était brisé lui-même en atteignant le cœur de son inconnu.

Oui, il était idiot à ce point. Et il n'arrivait même pas à écrire pour lui. Il était centré sur lui-même, fier et frustré du comportement et de la personnalité qu'il s'était lui-même battit. Oui, il détestait le fait d'être aussi humain que ça.

Alors il se releva de son fauteuil en étouffant un juron et quittant pour la première fois de ses yeux ce maudit point vert qui ne cessait de le narguer et de lui dire que celui qui comptait tant pour lui était là, derrière son ordinateur, et qu'il pouvait le lire et même le répondre. Ce qu'il ne ferait sûrement pas à l'heure actuelle. Déçu, peut-être de lui car à vrai dire il n'en savait rien, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne laissa ses yeux se poser qu'un dixième de seconde sur son livre. C'est dans ce court laps de temps qu'il s'en empara et l'ouvrit à ce fameux chapitre qui marquait pour lui la continuité et le changement. Le retour à une habitude qui paraissait si loin mais pourtant si proche.

 **« Chapitre VI**

 **Nous pensons tous toujours à tort et à travers qu'il existe pire que nous sur terre. Personne n'a de réponse concrète à cela et rien ne paraît justifié. Chercher même ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde cette personne est quelque chose de futile et sans aucun intérêt quelconque. Est-ce que j'ai déjà blessé volontairement quelqu'un ? Non. Une autre personne l'a-t-elle déjà fait ? Oui, alors une personne pire que moi en tant qu'être vivant se trouve dans mon entourage. Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait intentionnellement pleurer quelqu'un ? Non. Une personne l'a-t-elle déjà fait ? Oui. Alors je ne suis pas la pire des personnes disposant d'une conscience morale. Des tas de choses peuvent se faire, elles sont cruelles, vils mais aussi mesquines. Ces choses nous qualifient en tant qu'homme. Mais au-delà de tout ça, nous retrouvons quelque chose de beaucoup plus important.**

 **\- Tu es le pire des garçons !**

 **Je peux faire parti des pires humains sur terre. Mais comment définir le pire dans un monde où nous pourrions considérer qu'il est constitué d'une population humaine aux défauts multiples ? Personne n'est parfait et la gifle que vient de me mettre cette fille parce que je viens de la rejeter et de lui faire par conséquent du mal n'a fait que me réveiller de ma froideur cérébrale face au comportement humain.**

 **À** **défaut d'avoir mes neurones qui chauffent pour une sur-concentration massive face au comportement humain qui semble être cloné sur chaque être vivant, j'essaie de me remettre en question. Vous penserez bien que ce n'est pas facile. Je peux d'ailleurs tout à fait comprendre une telle pensée. Une femme se dira que c'est parce que je suis un jeune homme. Une jeune fille que c'est parce que je veux me donner un côté mystérieux que je ne possède pas. Un homme se demandera si je n'ai pas autre chose à faire. Et un jeune homme ne me portera tout simplement aucune attention. Peut-être devrions-nous aborder le sujet des stéréotypes lors de la remise en question hebdomadaire que devrait faire chaque homme ?** **Ce serait sûrement une erreur, après tout, il y aurait beaucoup trop à penser. Déjà que le seul fait de se remettre en question est un cas bien trop lourd à prendre en charge, il ne faudrait pas trop en rajouter.**

 **Plus la pensée est légère et plus l'humain prend du poids de la luxure qui s'étend devant ses yeux. Une vérité ou un cliché ? Laissons les esprits s'échauffer face à cette réflexion.**

 **Toujours étant que l'homme devrait penser à plus se remettre en question. Phrase dite d'un jeune adolescent pré-pubère qui découvre la vie de son propre point de vue. Je ne sais rien, ne fais rien. Mais si par là j'entends que je ne suis que du bétail, j'ai au moins la franchise de me déclarer penseur. Combien d'entre nous prennent le temps de se munir d'un stylo et d'une feuille vierge de tout écrit pour se poser une question et tenter d'y répondre ? Tenter est bien le meilleur des verbes et celui qui paraît le plus approprié. Car nous avons tous des questions mais personne n'a les réponses. Il y aura toujours des versions qui différeront, des réponses qui contesteront et d'autres qui témoigneront de la bêtise supposée de l'autre. On se contredit, on débat pour certains, ou d'autres se battent. L'opinion de l'homme n'aura jamais été aussi houleuse à déclarer envers quelqu'un qui ne partage pas l'opinion de ses paroles et qui n'a que pour seul but de les contrecarrer. Bientôt, les discours se feront avec un pistolet sur la tempe et les écrivains feront glisser leur stylo plume sur le papier avec des chaînes autour de leurs poignets.**

 **Se remettre en question incite à faire une chose. Cela comporte un élément, un seul et unique, qui déplaît. Personne n'aime ça, personne ne l'accepte, tout le monde le rejette. On pourrait peut-être même dire que l'humain y est complètement allergique par moment. Cela entraîne des excuses sincères, des regards honteux, des yeux emplis de doute et de frustration, et peut-être même des larmes de regret. Cette chose, c'est celle d'admettre ses torts. Y aurait-il quelque chose de plus dure pour l'homme que de reconnaître ses fautes face à l'autre de sa propre initiative ? Quelque chose de plus horrible pour l'homme que de se couvrir de honte lui-même ? Un acte si gênant, tant que nous désirerions le faire passer sous silence par tous les moyens, qu'on voudrait se cacher pour toujours rien que d'y penser ?**

 **Nous avons déjà tort rien qu'en pensant que de se dire qu'avoir tort n'est pas une chose à assumer.**

 **C'est douloureux, c'est gênant, cela fait quelques fois mal au ventre. Et ? Y a-t-il une chute à cette histoire ? Y a-t-il même eu un quelconque point de départ ? Cela serait fort improbable. Une personne serait plus susceptible de pardonner les erreurs d'une autre personne qui les assume. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Assumer, dire les choses. Parler. Lorsque l'on agit d'une certaine façon, on parle en conséquence. L'homme est basé sur ça. Il l'est sur tout et le bon exemple serait de le prendre sur les joyeusetés banales de la vie courante. Le jour de la fête des mères, un enfant souhaitera une bonne fête à sa génitrice. C'est un jour en particulier alors on agit en conséquence de ce jour particulier. Un jour, un garçon a insulté un de ses amis. La situation qui en découle sont ses excuses. Il y a un acte en particulier qui s'est produit alors on doit agir en conséquence de cet acte. C'est simple, c'est facile à comprendre et cela est si banal que ce devrait être le mécanisme de tout homme. S'excuser devrait être aussi simple, pur et fort en sentiments qu'une enfant souhaitant une bonne fête à sa mère la journée où celle-ci lui est dédiée. Pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose ne passe pas chez l'homme et même une batterie complète de tests en tout genre ne ferait pas comprendre ce comportement. L'humain est fier et ne s'excuse pas. Un acte fait découler une action en conséquence. L'homme est égoïste. Cela devrait être aussi simple que d'offrir des présents le jour de noël. L'être humain sait se tromper mais ne sait pas s'inculper.**

 **Si l'on devait choisir nous-même de nous punir de nos actes, l'humain aurait réussi à développer le sentiment nouveau que de ressentir l'hypocrisie envers lui-même. On se mentirait à nous-même pour ne pas avoir à s'excuser. Lorsqu'il s'agit de reconnaître nos torts, on en viendrait à manipuler notre égo pour nous convaincre qu'il n'est pas question d'orgueil. »**

Ses yeux quittèrent enfin les quelques lignes qui s'étendaient devant eux et son souffle se fit soudainement plus léger. Il se redressa dans son lit, les mains encerclant toujours le livre qu'il avait l'impression de tenir aussi précieusement que la septième merveille du monde et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son attention se tourna tout particulièrement du côté de son ordinateur. Le rouge n'eut pas à réfléchir plus de deux minutes avant de se mettre d'accord. Il se releva, livre en main et braqué sur la première page du sixième chapitre et s'assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau.

Il remit comme auparavant son livre bien en face de lui, ouvert à la page désirée et posé contre l'écran de l'ordinateur. Cette fois-ci, il ne regarda pas le point vert qui s'amusait toujours à le narguer et à lui rappeler la présence du bleuté. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder ça et de se focaliser là-dessus. Il avait enfin compris. Il avait réussi à ressentir ce que devait très certainement éprouver le joueur fantôme qui comptait tant pour lui dès qu'il sélectionnait un passage en particulier. Alors il n'avait pas à se poser de questions, à réfléchir ou à se tourmenter s n'avons pas besoin de tout partager. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait forcément de la mauvaise fois ou de l'orgueil que de ne pas vouloir assumer ce genre de choses ? Une personne peut très bien ne pas le savoir. On ne nous dit peut-être pas assez que l'on a tort. Comment peut-on savoir qu'on a tort si on croit que l'on fait des choses correctes ? Comme il l'a si bien dit, les opinions diffèrent et les réponses aux questions ne sont jamais les mêmes. Alors même si les visions des personnes se trouvent être différentes, on ne peut pas toujours connaître nos torts. Je ne peux pas tout contredire dans ce texte. Pour dire vrai, je ne me sens même pas capable de le faire. Je pourrais, les arguments ne me manque pas lorsque certains phrases sous nos yeux mais, quoi ? Quoi, je devrais m'enfoncer une peu plus dans cette spirale sans fin et dire que je ne suis qu'une personne butée dans ses idées ? J'aime ce texte. Je n'aime pas le dire en revanche, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il a comme été fait pour moi. Une chose que je sais bien faire en tant qu'homme ? Me tromper, et je l'ai compris, je n'ai fait que ça. Je n'ai jamais tort mais ce n'est pas le cas lorsque cela te concerne, Tetsuya…

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su me remettre en question avant de t'avoir fait du mal. »plus longtemps. Pourquoi parler alors qu'il pouvait écrire ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. J'espère que tu vas bien. Ce ne sera pas un poème aujourd'hui. Et encore moins un message pour te demander de me reparler. Ne te pose pas de questions et prends ton livre. Va au chapitre six et lis les quatre premières pages. Une fois que ce sera fait, lis la suite de mon message.**

 **Je voulais te faire une analyse comme toi tu m'en fais. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tu es toi et ''faire comme toi'' n'a justement aucun sens. Mon inconnu n'est pas imitable et je m'en suis bien rendu compte, malgré le fait que j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur la question. J'ai essayé de prendre un passage, au hasard, et de le traiter. Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence ou d'habilité. C'est plus que ça. C'est quelque chose que tu devras m'apprendre puisque je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps de ne pas savoir le faire, Tetsuya. Mais j'ai lu le début de ce chapitre et me suis arrêté à la quatrième page. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer, pour une fois. Je suis persuadé que ça t'étonne venant de moi. Te connaissant, c'est tout à fait ton genre à toi. Mais ce passage m'a plu et je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi. Je dois avouer qu'il est frustrant, et pas seulement parce qu'il me touche en plein cœur, mais parce que j'ai la désagréable impression que tout ça n'est qu'une vulgaire reprise de ma vie. Et de mon erreur, surtout. Se remettre en question revient à assumer ses torts… J'ai peut-être besoin d'une remise en question, dans ce cas. Je pourrais le faire, mais je ne le ferai pas. De un, parce que j'ai autre chose à faire. De deux… Parce que si j'ai une remise en question à faire de moi, ce sera avec toi. Tout. Je veux que tu me juges, me critiques, me contredises. Je veux que tu t'énerves contre moi. Même me crier dessus m'irait.**

 **Je suppose que je devrais donner mon avis sur ce texte. Mais à quoi bon ? Je suis déjà certain que tu connais mon opinion dessus. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on aurait besoin d'assumer nos torts ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de tout partager. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait forcément de la mauvaise foi ou de l'orgueil que de ne pas vouloir assumer ce genre de choses ? Une personne peut très bien ne pas le savoir. On ne nous dit peut-être pas assez que l'on a tort. Comment peut-on savoir qu'on a tort si on croit que l'on fait des choses correctes ? Comme il l'a si bien dit, les opinions diffèrent et les réponses aux questions ne sont jamais les mêmes. Alors même si les visions des personnes se trouvent être différentes, on ne peut pas toujours connaître nos torts. Je ne peux pas tout contredire dans ce texte. Pour dire vrai, je ne me sens même pas capable de le faire. Je pourrais, les arguments ne me manquent pas lorsque certaines phrases passent sous mes yeux. Mais quoi ? Quoi, je devrais m'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette spirale sans fin et dire que je ne suis qu'une personne butée dans ses idées ? J'aime ce texte. Je n'aime pas le dire en revanche, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il a comme été fait pour moi. Une chose que je sais bien faire en tant qu'homme ? Me tromper, et je l'ai compris, je n'ai fait que ça. Je n'ai jamais tort mais ce n'est pas le cas lorsque cela te concerne, Tetsuya…**

 **Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su me remettre en question avant de t'avoir fait du mal. »**

Le stress ne cessait de grimper de manière croissante dans son corps et il ferma les yeux en s'affalant simplement un peu plus dans son siège. Il n'avait pas envie de se relire et ne l'avait d'ailleurs même pas fait avant d'avoir envoyé son message. Il avait été sincère et avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne voulait pas changer certains mots, certains phrases et il préférait se fier à sa première intuition.

Tout le faisait angoisser légèrement et le moindre son le dérangeait. Le tic tac de l'horloge présent dans sa chambre lui faisait se mordre le bout des doigts, le bruit des arbres tapant contre sa fenêtre à cause de la tempête ne faisait que lui donner un mal de tête encore plus puissant que les autres et le bruit de ses doigts frappant contre son bureau lui donnait envie de se tuer lui-même.

À l'heure actuelle, il haïssait tous les bruits, peu importait lesquels.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il faut qu'on parle, Akashi-kun. »**

Mais étrangement, le bruit d'un nouveau message ne l'avait pas dérangé. Même si cela venait d'augmenter la part de stress qui était en lui depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps…

* * *

Et c'est ici que le chapitre s'arrête. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Surtout pour l'extrait à vrai dire aha. C'est le plus long que j'ai fait jusque-là et autant vous le dire, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Vraiment beaucoup. Je me suis donnée mon sujet et pouf, je me suis lancée aha. Je m'étais quand même donné une certaine limite parce que bon, il y a des tas de choses que j'aimerais et voudrais développer mais bon, je garde ça pour moi et évite d'en faire trop !

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Pour le prochain chapitre, comme vous vous en doutez, ce sera le retour des conversations entre Akashi et Kuroko et celle-ci risque d'être bien riche en rebondissements ! Et ce sera aussi… Le come back des analyses de Kuroko !

Encore merci de votre soutien, du fond du cœur.

 **À** **dimanche prochain…**


	23. Partie 23

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 23**

 **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Mais je suppose qu'avec les vacances, c'est le cas aha. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais écrire en sachant que c'est las vacances et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de se presser, j'adore ça ! Dans ce chapitre, il va se passer pas mal de choses comme vous vous en doutez sûrement donc je m'arrête là et ne vous donne pas plus d'indices.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'ombre :** De rien, merci à toi pour la review ! Et oui aha, il fallait bien que je donne au moins un point faible à Akashi, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Et je te laisse découvrir ce que Kuroko a à lui dire.

 **Panzerie :** J'espère que tu n'avais pas cassé ta chaise en voyant que j'avais finalement posté, même avec du retard aha.

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucouuuuuuuuuuup pour cette review qui m'a faîtes extrêmement plaisir, vraiment ! J'ai l'impression de toujours te remercier 350 fois mais bon, c'est normal vu les reviews que tu me laisses aha. Je sais que j'ai été cruelle de faire attendre mes lectrices mais bon, mieux vaut deux ou trois jours de retard plutôt qu'un ou deux mois. ^^ Et je ne pense pas que sa façon de voir les choses soit si irréelle que ça… Après tout quand on aime, on est censé faire confiance, non ? Ah et oui, je l'aime trop mon majordome aha ! Puis il faut faire attention quand même, la carte majordome, je compte m'en resservir plus de fois qu'on ne le pense héhé… Et je suis ravie que tu aies aimé l'extrait, vraiment, merci beaucoup. Mais chut par contre, je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel aha, on trouvera toujours mieux que moi, d'une manière différente, sur ce site. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Mais encore merci !

 **lys0212 :** Merci, et je ne sais pas comment je fais aha. Mais ça va, comme j'ai posté en retard vous n'aurez pas eu à attendre trop longtemps. ^^

 **cindyline :** Merci ! Et oui aha, le retour de Kuroko ! Tu le verras encore plus dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que tu aimeras.

 **coralicorne :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. :) Et tant mieux si je suis pardonnée aha.

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Je suis contente de réussir à faire réfléchir alors, car lorsque j'écris les extraits et les analyses, je suis moi-même en très grande réflexion. Mais bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **BlueSey17 :** Merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras aha.

 **6Starlight6 :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce chapitre. Ah et c'est vrai que si tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ce couple, tu n'as pas dû y faire attention. ^^ Mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire de l'AoKise à vrai dire, je verrais sur le coup. Mais si c'est le cas, ça restera comme le MidoTaka, ce sera mentionné, il y aura peut-être quelques petits moments vus par Akashi mais ce ne seront que des petites intrigues autour de la principale histoire, celle d'Akashi et Kuroko. ^^

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup et beaucoup ! Et non aha, il faut pas pleurer pour si peu voyons ! Oh et je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre pour ce que tu as dit sur mon texte aha. Merci encore une fois, parce que ça me fait franchement plaisir. Et heureusement que ma fiction n'est pas l'équivalent d'un martinet, il manquerait plus que ça. xD Mais le fait que toi tu me dises y être accro me touche beaucoup, sincèrement. Je suis touchée par tous tes compliments et il y en a tant que je n'ai pas l'impression de les mériter aha. Et je suis plus que ravie de te donner envie d'écrire alors… Dépasse tes limites et finis ton chapitre s'il-te-plaît. T.T Encore merci et d'ailleurs c'est toi la plus vieille, c'est à toi d'être mon senpai aha.

 **M :** Oh merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je suis très touchée aha. Et non, tous les extraits et analyses viennent de moi. Tu ne retrouverais jamais des textes comme ça dans un livre aha, ce n'est pas du tout le même niveau. Encore merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son index ne cessait de taper inlassablement contre le bois de son bureau, créant un bruit assez insupportable qui se répercutait dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, tel un enfant capricieux qui attendait quelque chose en particulier, il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter ce geste qui devait sûrement en agacer plus d'un dans la salle de cours. Mais il était impatient et nerveux et chez lui, lorsque ces deux sentiments très énervants se mélangeaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agiter sa jambe, de faire tourner un stylo entre ses doigts ou bien comme aujourd'hui, de faire taper son doigt contre la table. Bizarrement, même si oui le bruit qu'il créait lui-même l'agaçait, il le rassurait également. En effet, il était le témoin pour lui que le temps passait et qu'il ne restait aucunement figé. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur la copie de son test de mathématiques, qu'il avait bien entendu déjà fini depuis des lustres, et se forçait à ne pas la quitter des yeux. S'il les relevait, il découvrirait la pendule fièrement accrochée au mur, juste au-dessus du bureau du professeur qui devait très certainement se réjouir d'en voir certains trimer devant quelques pauvres calculs, comme le sadique qu'il était très certainement. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir l'heure qu'il était car il avait tout simplement peur qu'il reste plus d'une demi heure à attendre que le cours se termine.

Pourquoi devrait-il attendre, d'ailleurs ? C'était idiot. Ce n'était pas pour se venter qu'il disait ça mais en toute sincérité, une fois qu'il avait fini et bien, il avait fini. Il savait déjà que le contrôle qu'il avait achevé depuis déjà sûrement une bonne vingtaine de minutes aurait un résultat qui ferait écarquiller les yeux de son professeur, autrement dit, la note maximale. Son professeur le savait, les autres élèves le savaient mais surtout, lui aussi le savait. Alors il considérait qu'une fois qu'il avait fini d'écrire tout ce qu'il savait, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Il était imbattable dans toutes les matières et cela n'était même pas discutable. Depuis d'ailleurs bien longtemps, il ne regardait même plus ses bulletins, sachant ce qui s'y trouvait. Bien sûr, on lui avait déjà proposé de sauter une classe. Après tout, si Akashi devait être franc, il s'ennuyait en cours et préférerait lire un bon livre de littérature anglaise ou même française que d'avoir à écouter ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Mais il avait refusé. Catégoriquement. Et si l'on devait chercher la réponse à cela, elle restait très simple. En sautant une classe, il aurait quitté bien plus vite le collège que ses autres camarades et se serait retrouvé séparé d'eux. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, il devait l'avouer.

Comme cela n'aurait pas étonné la génération des miracles, son majordome, son inconnu et peut-être même son père, il leva finalement ses yeux vers l'objet qui l'appelait depuis le début de l'heure, et constata avec lassitude qu'il restait dix minutes de cours. Dix minutes, c'était toujours moins long que trente, mais cela restait quand même du temps à attendre que les minutes s'écoulent.

Il soupira et décida de croiser ses bras sur son torse, au plus grand bonheur des garçons se trouvant assis devant et derrière lui, cessant donc de taper du doigt sur son bureau. Il laissa son dos cogner le dossier de la chaise et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, puisque par chance il se retrouvait à gauche, qui était la rangée bénéficiant d'une vue extérieure. Même si, en toute franchise, la vue n'avait rien de vraiment exceptionnelle. Alors il se contenta de fixer un oiseau finissant de peaufiner son nid, qui était très certainement la mère attendant ses petits. Chaque petite brindille était bonne à prendre pour elle et aucune n'échappait à son bec d'où elle coinçait les morceaux de bois extrêmement fins.

Son inconnu était décidément bien trop cruel avec lui, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Peut-être se vengeait-il ? Ou peut-être était-ce même une punition pour ce qu'il lui avait indirectement fait ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait en vérité pas trop envie d'y réfléchir. Se rappeler les derniers événements l'énervait au plus au point et, comme d'habitude, le frustrait beaucoup trop. Déjà qu'il se posait beaucoup trop de questions au sujet de son inconnu, il aurait de quoi mourir en rajoutant celles sur ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Toujours étant que dimanche dernier, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, Kuroko l'avait directement stoppé dans ses espérances et l'avait informé qu'ils auraient une discussion vendredi prochain, le soir-même à la fin des cours.

Préciser que rien que ça avait frustré Akashi au plus haut point était-il nécessaire ?

Mais il devait avouer qu'avoir enfin une réponse de son inconnu l'avait fait mieux dormir. Il savait qu'en aillant une réponse, il serait calmé et cela avait bien été le cas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait et ne comprenait pas tout à la situation, à vrai dire. Oui, il avait blessé son ami d'enfance. Mais est-ce que le bleuté avait réellement besoin de lui en vouloir à ce point-là pour ça ? Il voyait déjà de là les regards accusateurs de ses amis peser sur lui puisque oui, il n'était quand même pas idiot, mais il savait que ce qu'il avait fait été mal. Tout lui prouvait ça, après tout. Mais pourtant, même avec ça, c'était une partie qui restait floue. Pour comprendre ça, bien sûr, il avait essayé d'inverser les rôles… Il avait pris Midorima, au hasard de ses autres amis, et s'était imaginé que Kuroko lui fasse du mal au point de le briser. Même si oui, il était d'accord, cette situation paraissait tellement improbable qu'il avait envie d'en rire… Mais ce n'était pas grâce à cet inversement de rôles qu'il avait compris ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se doutait que ça faisait mal, qu'il devait être en colère et devait certainement avoir envie de le frapper… Mais Akashi ne se voyait pas arrêter de lui parler pour ça. Cesser de lui-même quelque chose d'aussi important lui paraissait impossible.

C'était à croire qu'avant, il lui donnait une drogue tous les week-ends pour le rendre accro à lui.

Mais même s'il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, le dialogue était de nouveau engagé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux. Mais juste un peu _…_ Après tout, même si c'était lui qui avait dit qu'il leur fallait parler, il n'avait pas laissé Akashi entrevoir son état d'esprit. Il ne connaissait pas Kuroko énervé, blessé ou encore véritablement triste. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il l'avait été mais que malheureusement, il n'avait pas su le déceler… Facebook était un moyen de parler vraiment très pratique, mais pourtant, il devenait vite très handicapant. Si une personne ne nous disait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à travers l'écrit, nous n'avions aucun moyen de le savoir. Facebook était l'incarnation même de cette phrase. Le rouge était peut-être doué pour savoir lire les émotions sur le visage des personnes qu'il avait en face de lui, mais en revanche, lire à travers les lignes devenait quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe pour lui. Il y arrivait quand même, il n'était pas Akashi Seijuro pour rien, mais le joueur fantôme le battait à plate couture là-dessus, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Attendre une semaine de plus l'avait tué mais avoir qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre moins d'une heure détruisait son semblant de patience. Il voulait être rapide, peut-être même le brusquer mais pour dire vrai, il s'en fichait. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayait d'enfouir au fond de lui ces derniers jours, il voulait qu'il y ait un échange entre eux deux comme autrefois et surtout, oui surtout, il voulait à tout prix une analyse de son inconnu. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'en lire une mais aussi le plaisir de reconnaître la façon d'écrire de Kuroko qui lui était bien propre.

Lire ses mots lui avait tant manqué mais pourtant, savoir qu'il allait les lire de nouveau provoquait un énorme sentiment de frustration en lui… Il ne savait pas s'il s'inquiétait de cette _chose_ en particulier ou si c'était seulement le fait de s'en souvenir. Un souvenir exact et précis. Mais dans tous les cas, il en parlerait à son inconnu plus tard, il en était certain et ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

La cloche marquant la fin des cours retentit dans tout l'établissement et sortit Akashi de son moment de réflexion. Il vit son professeur se lever tout en lâchant le livre qu'il avait entre ses mains et contourner son bureau, en quête des copies qu'il avait soigneusement et sadiquement préparées. Le rouge se leva et slaloma entre quelques tables avant de placer entre les mains de l'adulte son contrôle dont il savait déjà la note. Il passa la porte de la classe et souffla en se retrouvant dans le couloir, la journée de cours étant définitivement terminée.

\- Akashicchi !

Et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas encore à devoir attendre d'être libéré, même si cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas retenu par quatre murs autour de lui mais plutôt quatre personnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Les quatre garçons de la génération des miracles arrivèrent bien vite à sa hauteur et le regard du capitaine de l'équipe accrocha rapidement le ballon de basket qui se trouvait sous le bras du basané.

\- Tu viens jouer avec nous Akashicchi ?

Il secoua de la tête, montrant déjà son refus.

\- Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

\- Dis plutôt que t'as peur de perdre.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres des deux garçons, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des autres.

\- Jamais je ne perdrais face à toi, Daiki.

\- Prouve-le alors.

\- Vous n'allez pas commencer, non ?

Midorima venait de s'exprimer d'une voix lasse, une bougie de couleur verte entre les doigts de sa main bandée.

\- C'est vrai Aominecchi, tu devrais arrêter de chercher Akashicchi. Puis tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour perdre, tu sais…

Le rouge vit du coin de l'œil le blond voler souplement le ballon au bras de l'as de l'équipe, lui arrachant un grognement. Ni une ni deux, les deux garçons s'élancèrent à une course poursuite dans les couloirs, les collégiens s'écartant de leur passage en se collant aux murs.

Alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Akashi, un soupire passa celles du superstitieux.

\- Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables…

\- Mais ils sont toujours comme ça, Mido-chin.

Le rouge remit correctement son sac sur son épaule et adressa un petit signe de main à ses deux amis avant de leur tourner le dos.

\- Je dois y aller. Dîtes aux deux autres idiots que nous nous retrouverons demain sur le terrain de street basket pour faire un match digne de ce nom. Et que je ne perdrai pas, bien entendu.

* * *

Il pressa son index sur le petit bouton gris qui lui permettait d'allumer son ordinateur et s'autorisa enfin à se détendre, se laissant aller dans son siège. Pendant tout le trajet le séparant du collège jusque chez lui, il n'avait cessé d'être tendu, comme si ce parcours-là lui semblait soudainement impossible à faire. Le petit bruit distinctif que faisait son ordinateur à chaque fois qu'il démarrait résonna dans la grande chambre et il ne put détacher ses yeux de l'écran.

Il n'avait plus envie d'attendre et encore moins de réfléchir. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu au moins une année entière de pouvoir reparler à son inconnu et ne voulait pas se faire lui-même patienter avec des interrogations inutiles. Il savait que parler avec lui aujourd'hui serait bien plus compliqué que toutes les autres conversations qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le stopper dans sa démarche, loin de là. Kuroko pouvait se montrer vexé, têtu ou peut-être même gêné, ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il resterait celui qu'il avait toujours été avec lui et peu importait la situation, le plaisir de lui reparler serait au-dessus de tout. Il savait que tout ce qu'il était arrivé jusqu'à présent était de sa faute. Il était peut-être intelligent, doué en beaucoup de choses, imbattable au shogi, au basket ou ne montait comme personne sa monture mais il y avait un domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas. Un domaine qui réussissait à le mettre à terre. Il avait toujours su qu'au-delà de tout ce qui pouvait exister pour lui, c'était ça, sa plus grande faiblesse. Et c'était les sentiments. Il avait toujours eu du mal à ressentir et à comprendre. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait et pour dire vrai, il ne voulait pas le savoir ou encore même en guérir. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son père, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître l'amour de sa mère, qu'il se bloquait lui-même dans ses sentiments et se refusait de trop éprouver certaines choses… Il y avait à vrai dire beaucoup de possibilités dans son cas et cela lui donnait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

Mais aujourd'hui, s'il était sûr d'une chose sur ce qu'il ressentait, c'était que son inconnu lui avait manqué.

L'écran d'accueil de son ordinateur s'afficha enfin et il s'empressa bien sûr d'ouvrir une page internet. S'interdisant d'encore laisser courir ses doigts sur son bureau nerveusement, il ne lâcha pas des yeux la page blanche qui était en train de s'actualiser. Laissant finalement apparaître le moteur de recherche, il rentra le mot magique dans la petite barre servant à cela et attendit de pouvoir y accéder. Il se dépêcha, pressé, de rentrer ses identifiants et d'accéder à son compte Facebook.

Il constata sans grand étonnement que le bleuté était connecté, et qu'il devait aussi très certainement l'attendre, et ouvrit l'onglet de discussion qui les reliait tous les deux.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

Il ne savait pas si c'était trop direct, trop mal dit, trop décontracté ou tout simplement trop lui mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Que ça soit trop ou pas assez, c'était lui et c'était à prendre.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour Akashi-kun. Je vais bien. Et toi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais bien également. »**

Il savait qu'ils mentaient tous les deux. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils pouvaient aller bien avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était impossible. Le bleuté n'était pas honnête avec lui-même. Mais il ne l'était pas non plus. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu mens. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as menti aussi. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'ai assumé dans mes pensées que je mentais. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je l'ai peut-être fait aussi. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu es du genre à te persuader que tout va bien. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bien sûr que non. »**

Un sourire narquois se glissa sur ses lèvres.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu sais très bien que si, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu n'arriveras pas à me persuader du contraire, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je suis très persuasif. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pas plus que moi. »**

Oh, vraiment ? Il voulait donc jouer à ça…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai simplement des preuves. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et quelles sont-elles ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai réussi à te faire boire un milkshake à la vanille, Akashi-kun. »**

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils avec amusement devant le comportement enfantin de son inconnu et décida, par bonne grâce bien sûr, de lui donner raison.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Échec et mat. »**

Et il voyait de là où il était le petit sourire discret sur les lèvres du joueur de basket fantôme. Après tout, même auparavant, rares étaient les fois où il lui donnait raison. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas un Akashi pour rien.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **On ne va pas bien. »**

Le sourire qui se trouvait précédemment sur ses lèvres se fana progressivement jusqu'à disparaître, se faisant surpasser et engloutir par, encore et toujours, un trop plein de frustration. Il savait que tout ça lui avait donné du fil à retordre pour dormir, qu'il n'avait plus eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit, même lire lui avait paru ennuyeux et une bonne tasse de thé, avec les meilleures épices du pays, n'avait pas su le remettre d'aplomb… Mais est-ce qu'il allait véritablement mal ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **On va mal, Tetsuya. »**

Mais la réponse était définitivement oui.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'ai pas envie d'accuser qui que ce soit, Akashi-kun. »**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu devrais le faire pourtant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis fatigué d'être en colère. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **En colère contre qui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu le sais très bien. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je veux que tu me le dises. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pour me prendre l'équivalent d'une gifle de ta part. »**

C'était ce qui n'allait pas. Parmi tout ce qui avait pu se passer, c'était véritablement le plus gros des problèmes pour lui. Il se rappelait encore des mots de Kuroko lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, tout résonnait dans sa tête et d'autant plus maintenant qu'il lui parlait, mais il avait vraiment besoin que maintenant, le bleuté lui dise que tout ça était de sa faute. C'était peut-être pour réaliser la faute qu'il avait commise, oui, mais aussi comme il le lui avait dis une minute à peine de cela, pour se prendre une gifle. Pour le forcer à se réveiller, à comprendre, à s'excuser encore une fois. Il savait ce que lui ressentait par rapport à tout ça. Il avait parlé, écrit, silencieusement crié sa frustration mais l'autre garçon, lui, ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien fait, et surtout rien écrit. Et c'était justement ce dont il avait le plus besoin pour comprendre plus amplement la situation.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne veux pas faire ça Akashi-kun. Nous devrions passer à autre chose… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je refuse. Dis-le. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu ne m'y forceras pas. Désolé. »**

Ses excuses…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Dis-le maintenant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun… »**

Son nom…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Écris autant que tu le souhaites pour le dire. Fais-le. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Arrête, s'il-te-plaît… »**

Ses supplications…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Dis-moi que tout est de ma faute. Maintenant, fais-le, Tetsuya. »**

Il avait besoin de le lire, de le voir, de pouvoir le conserver et le relire plus tard en cas de besoin. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait se torturer ou se faire du mal, non, c'était bien au-dessus de ça. Il se rappelait exactement de ce que lui avait dit le bleuté quand il l'avait entendu parler et il ne voulait pas du tout dire par là qu'il retenait que ce que Kuroko lui écrivait et non ce qu'il lui disait de vive voix.

 _« En brisant mon ami d'enfance, c'est moi que tu voulais atteindre, Akashi-kun ? »_

Cette phrase avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur lui et avait été bien plus violente que tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire au cours de sa jeune vie. Il n'avait pas voulu briser son inconnu, loin de là. Ce verbe résonnait dans sa tête sans interruption et lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait fait bien plus qu'une simple bêtise ou encore une erreur de parcours ce jour-là. Pourtant, oui pourtant, si ce garçon n'avait pas été l'ami d'enfance du bleuté, est-ce que tout ce serait passé de la même façon ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais est-ce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Kuroko lui en aurait voulu et une même dispute de ce genre qu'ils venaient de connaître aurait éclaté entre eux ? Sûrement. Mais ça, il n'avait définitivement aucun moyen de le savoir. Que Ogiwara Shige soit l'ami d'enfance de Kuroko ou non, qu'ils ne se soient pas connus ou même que son inconnu ne soit pas venu à ce fameux match, rien n'aurait changé. Peu importait les scénarios, les façons de faire ou les amitiés. Akashi n'aurait jamais changé sa façon de voir ou de faire les choses. Il aurait tout fait, au geste près, tel un robot se contentant d'agir comme il avait été programmé.

Mais le problème restait sûrement qu'il s'était lui-même programmé à agir ainsi avec les autres.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bien sûr que je t'en veux, Akashi-kun. Tu as humilié quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi et tu t'es comporté comme tous ceux que j'avais déjà affronté par le passé. Tu as regardé tes adversaires de haut, comme s'ils n'étaient rien et que tu étais au-dessus d'eux. Je ne peux pas le nier, pourtant. Tu es très fort, Akashi-kun, et je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un jouer avec une telle puissance. Et alors ? Est-ce que le fait d'être meilleur te donne le droit de rabaisser les autres ? Si Ogiwara-kun n'avait pas été mon ami d'enfance et que je n'avais rien dit, est-ce que tu aurais au moins réfléchi à ton acte ? Je ne pense pas. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que le problème vienne directement de toi. Ça vient d'autre chose, je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais j'en suis certain… Et j'ai envie de t'aider. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant tout ce temps, c'était parce que je voulais que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait, au-delà du fait que tu m'aies vraiment blessé. »**

Il lut le message de son inconnu aussi rapidement qu'il le put et se mordit la lèvre de colère envers lui même. Il ressentit un petit picotement au niveau de sa lèvre inférieur et porta sa main à son menton en y sentant un liquide froid s'y égoutter. Il s'était mordu la lèvre avec une de ses canines et avait appuyé bien trop fort que de raison, s'arrachant un peu de peau et faisant libérer une petite goutte de sang de sa lèvre. Il souffla en s'essuyant rapidement du dos de la main et en passant un bref coup de langue sur ses lèvres, reposant ses doigts de nouveau sur son clavier.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pardonne-moi, Tetsuya. Pendant tout ce temps où tu ne m'as pas parlé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Peut-être moins à ce que j'ai fait mais beaucoup à nous deux. Tu es mon inconnu et je ne veux pas te perdre pour ce genre de choses. Tu as raison. Si je ne t'avais pas blessé à ce point-là, je n'aurais sûrement pas réagi à ce que j'aurais fait. Mais le mieux qui ait pu se passer est que justement, tu aies réagi. J'ai fait souffrir ton ami, moi mais surtout toi. Et c'est ce qui m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne recommencerai pas, Tetsuya. »**

 _ **«** Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je te pardonne, Akashi-kun. Mais pour ça, tu devras m'aider et me rendre un service. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tout ce que tu veux, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya._

 **Merci… Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, très certainement le week-end prochain. Mais en attendant, il faut que l'on trouve une solution. »**

Les quelques mots du joueur fantôme passèrent sous ses yeux et il haussa ses sourcils, dans un premier temps frustré de devoir attendre le week-end prochain avant que tout ne lui soit dévoilé mais aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas où son inconnu voulait en venir.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Une solution ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui, à ton problème. »**

Une petite ride se forma sur son front entre ses deux sourcils, par le froncement de ces deux derniers.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quel problème ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Comprendre les sentiments, les ressentir… Tous tes problèmes viennent de là, et ton mal-être aussi. »**

Sa main se contracta durement autour de sa souris et il ne put s'empêcher de maltraiter aussi l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de sa main gauche. Froncer ses sourcils plus que maintenant était sûrement chose impossible et le nœud qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ses _problèmes_ , comme il les appelait…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu en as un, Akashi-kun. Et je vais t'aider. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est ridicule Tetsuya. Ce qui me permet justement de si bien manipuler mes adversaires sur un terrain de basket est que je sais parfaitement bien déceler leurs émotions sur leur visage. Je comprends ce que les gens ressentent, ne me prends pas pour un enfant. »**

Pour qui est-ce qu'il le prenait, à la fin ? Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur avec lui et son ami d'enfance, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était un novice en ce qui s'agissait de la vie. Il était humain, comme tout le monde, mais arrivait à se surpasser bien au-dessus de certains. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit. Certes, c'était vrai et il se l'était dit de nombreuses fois, il avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments. Et alors ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu les comprends moins bien que les autres. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tout ce que tu dis n'a absolument aucun sens. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourtant ça en a, Akashi-kun. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas assez compte, mais tu te freines toi-même dans la compréhension des sentiments. Au fond, tu veux les comprendre mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu te bloques avant de pouvoir le faire. Tu aimerais dire beaucoup de choses, j'en suis sûr, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tu te contentes de te taire et de vouloir tout contrôler pour que tout se passe selon tes désirs. »**

Il se contenta de se laisser glisser dans son fauteuil, tous les muscles de son corps aussi crispés que la corde d'un arc tendu. Il planta ses ongles dans son siège pour évacuer son trop plein de colère et fixa d'un œil mauvais l'écran de son ordinateur.

Il était Akashi Seijuro et personne, même lui, ne pouvait se permettre de lui parler comme ça. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, agissait comme il le voulait et ne demandait de comptes à personne. Il agissait en son nom et c'était de cette manière que tout le monde le reconnaissait. Son père faisait exactement les choses de la même façon que lui et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était fait connaître aussi redoutable dans le monde des affaires. Sauf que le rouge, et il en était persuadé, était bien meilleur acteur que lui. Bien sûr qu'il se taisait, c'était évident. Depuis quand avait-il besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre ? Il donnait certes des ordres, mais pouvait tout aussi bien se contenter de les faire passer en un seul regard. Il était lui, point à la ligne, et l'on n'avait pas à critiquer le jeune homme qu'il avait lui-même construit. Ses désirs n'étaient pas que de simples envies mais des ordres. Et un ordre voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire… On devait obéir. C'était tout.

 _Parce qu'il devait se protéger un minimum, après tout…_

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu ne t'énerverais pas si j'avais tort, Akashi-kun. »**

Le bruit d'un nouveau message sembla le sortir de sa sorte de transe et il s'empressa de lire le message. Écarquillant des yeux, il baissa son regard vers ses mains pour les voir si contractées à rentrer ses ongles dans le cuir de son siège que les jointures de ses mains étaient rendues blanches. Il souffla rapidement, se redonnant contenance, et entreprit de lui répondre.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne suis pas énervé. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Arrêtons-nous là et oublions ce sujet dérangeant. Je vais y aller. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu ne comptes pas partir sans ce que je t'ai fait hier soir ? »**

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils tout en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ce que tu m'as fait hier soir ? »**

Voyant trois points de suspension s'afficher dans la discussion, signifiant que l'autre adolescent était en train d'écrire, il se laissa à nouveau laisser aller dans son fauteuil. C'était à croire qu'aujourd'hui ce dernier devrait supporter tout son poids lorsqu'il en aurait envie…

Il soupira en regardant l'heure et se dit qu'il méritait bien un bon bain chaud. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux que ça selon lui pour se détendre et évacuer toute la pression d'une journée de ses épaules. L'eau chaude brûlant ses mollets, enroulant délicieusement sa taille de ses bras, se glissant sur ses omoplates et mouillant les mèches de cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque lui lançait actuellement un appel irrésistible. On pouvait le prendre pour un gamin si on le voulait, mais rien ni personne ne lui empêcherait de prendre des bains seulement pour se détendre. C'était à croire qu'il avait mit une barrière entre douche et bain, une douche servant seulement à se laver alors qu'une baignoire avait une fonction beaucoup plus apaisante et relaxante. Il pouvait passer une voir deux heures dans un bon bain chaud. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait y mettre, c'était du bain moussant. Mais pour ce qui était du parfum, il se plaisait à penser qu'il était mystérieux et donc, de ne pas en révéler l'odeur…

Un petit bruit aiguë résonna dans la pièce silencieuse où seule la respiration lente d'Akashi régnait, faisant remonter ses yeux vers l'écran lumineux tranchant avec le sombre de la pièce.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''J'admire les personnes capables de différencier ceux qui se servent des autres à leur escient et ceux qui demandent simplement de l'aide à une personne qu'ils aiment. Je trouve que les deux sont étroitement liés et peut-être même qu'au fond, ils ne sont pas si différents. Combien de fois il m'a été donné de voir au lycée des couples se séparer, de soi-disant meilleures amies ne plus se parler du jour au lendemain ou encore de simples amis s'ignorer pour des histoires futiles. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'avant leur séparation bien propre à chacun, ils se seraient servis des uns et des autres dans un but personnel ? Je pense que oui. Mais est-ce qu'il serait vraiment nécessaire que je dévoile une des plus grandes caractéristiques humaines ? Les hommes aiment allier l'utile à l'agréable, tout simplement. Je laisse chercher ceux désirant comprendre qui incarne quoi. Toujours étant que demander un service à une personne que l'on aime ne paraît pas toujours ce qu'il en est de l'extérieur. Aimons-nous une personne que l'on utilise ? Pouvons-nous aimer quelqu'un que l'on utilise ? Et nous laisserions-nous utiliser par la personne que l'on aime ? Ces questionnements m'attirent et me plongent dans une profonde réflexion. Car finalement, nous en venons tous à aider ceux qui se servent de nous. Mais nous ne devrions jamais oublier que malgré tout, la réciproque est aussi possible…''**

 **J'aime beaucoup cet extrait et je serais capable en toute honnêteté de le lire, le lire et le relire des centaines de fois. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il incarne une question que je me suis toujours posée. Est-ce que l'on continuerait d'être avec une personne que l'on aime en sachant qu'elle nous utilise dans son propre but ? Bien sûr, il en développe d'autres au cours de ce texte, mais c'est finalement une des idées principales qui en ressort et celle qui me touche le plus. Se faire utiliser par une personne est selon moi l'équivalent d'une trahison. Peu importe dans quel but cela peut être, je ne me verrais pas rester avec cette personne. Je préférerais cent fois me retrouver seul. C'est ce qu'on se dirait tous, au premier abord. Pourtant, la réalité est autrement, du moins pour certaines personnes. Est-ce que certains hommes ou femmes se disent qu'ils préfèrent être utilisés que d'être seuls ? Est-ce que certaines personnes ne supportent pas la solitude à ce point ? Pour moi, ce serait horrible de voir une personne agir ainsi mais pourtant, je suis persuadé que dans le monde, beaucoup de gens agissent de cette manière. Je trouve ça triste pour eux. Être utilisé par quelqu'un, c'est d'être réduit au statut d'objet et s'il y a bien une chose qu'un objet sait faire à par se rendre utile, c'est d'être muet. »**

Il aimait beaucoup ce texte, autant que l'analyse de son inconnu, parce que cela l'intriguait. Cette notion d'utilité, d'appartenance, mais aussi de soumission… Tout se mélangeait pour se confondre et ne former plus qu'une seule et unique chose. Une chose qu'avait parfaitement bien souligné Kuroko… Un objet. Certains humains n'étaient au fond que des objets, et il y en avait sûrement plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu penses que tu es un objet, Tetsuya ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne l'espère pas. Et toi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne l'espère pas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais rassure-toi, Akashi-kun, si tu es un objet, tu es sûrement le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie. »**

Un sourire joueur se dessina rapidement sur les lèvres du jeune héritier, amusé par la situation.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Dans ce cas, je suis une édition limitée et n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il y aura vite rupture de stock. Laissons le mystère de l'acheteur planer, Akashi-kun. »**

* * *

Tada. Voici le chapitre 23 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et de toute manière, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite review. Dans cette partie-là, il y a le retour des conversations entre Akashi et Kuroko. Et oui, enfin aha ! Au début, je voulais faire une fin à suspens, vous savez, celle que j'ai l'habitude de faire et que vous aimez tant… No joke aha. Mais finalement je me suis dis que non, pour un retour d'AkaKuro, je me devais de faire une petite fin mignonne ! Même si je vous ai quand même lâché un petit suspens au milieu du chapitre pour dimanche prochain… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas encore montré tout mon sadisme… :)

J'espère vraiment que l'analyse de Kuroko vous aura plus, surtout que c'est aussi son retour de ce point de vue. J'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire ce chapitre dans sa globalité et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous dans la lecture !

Merci à tous, encore une fois, d'être présent pour moi et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

 **On se revoit dimanche prochain pour le vingt-quatrième chapitre…**


	24. Partie 24

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 24**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. :) Il ne fait pas assez froid, la supposée magie de noël est déjà partie et mon cycle de sommeil s'est déjà déréglé avec les vacances. Mais bon, j'ai pris toujours autant de plaisir à vous écrire ce chapitre aha ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. Au début j'étais pas sûre de le poster parce que bon, on a beau dire, mais noël ça fatigue ! x) Mais j'aurais finalement réussi à le poster à temps donc je suis fière de moi. :3**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Panzerie :** Non, tu ne l'es pas du tout aha. J'espère que les petits mystères de mon chapitre d'aujourd'hui ne te feront pas sortir ta hache alors !

 **cindyline :** Moi aussi ça m'avait manqué de ne plus écrire les interventions de Kuroko aha. Et pour le futur, je ne peux pas te dire si tout sera tout rose…:3

 **Coralicorne :** Merci. :) Pour ce qui est de la rencontre en face, pas de soucis, ça arrivera !

 **kara :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, j'écris les textes et analyses moi-même. Merci mais franchement, ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel aha. Je suis contente que tu aimes et oui, qui sait, peut-être qu'avec ce site-là, on peut rencontrer nous aussi notre inconnu. ^^

 **Kawaii Marshmallow :** Merci beaucoup, vraiment, ta review m'a touchée ! Et je suis contente de pouvoir te faire rire et de te donner le sourire ! Je trouve ça super important alors je suis vraiment contente. Et ma pauvre si je te fais actualiser souvent comme ça. xD Je te plains quand je poste tard aha.

 **BlueSey17 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tout te plaise !

 **Kisayu :** Mais tu sais, je suis chiante et têtue alors tu pourras me dire deux cents fois de ne pas te remercier, ce sera pareil… Alors merci beaucoup aha, vraiment ! Et je suis contente que tu me dises que je retrace bien les sentiments d'Akashi, même si je ne suis pas aussi absolue que lui. :3 Et oui, Seijuro qui regarde la pendule en mode beau gosse, je m'en lasserai jamais… Je suis super contente que tout te plaise comme ça et tes reviews arrivent toujours à me booster à fond alors encore merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci beaucoup. :)

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Tu verras ça plus tard aha.

 **6Starlight6 :** Merci ! Et je te laisse découvrir ce qu'est cette demande dans ce chapitre d'aujourd'hui. En espérant que tu aimes. ^^

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Et nan, franchement, je ne sais pas du touuuuut pourquoi, c'est bizarre non ?

 **Jepassaisparl :** Merci beaucoup. :)

 **nono :** Oh c'est très gentil, merci, je suis contente qu'on me dise ça !

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

La cloche résonna dans tout l'établissement scolaire, finissant d'augmenter une fois de plus le mal de tête cuisant d'Akashi. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait dans une école, c'était ça. Pourquoi diable devaient-ils mettre des sonneries pour signifier aux élèves la fin et le début de cours ? Il n'y avait nul besoin d'une règle pareille. Cela donnait l'impression désagréable au rouge de n'être finalement que du bétail, avec des restrictions et des horaires précis. S'ils ne mettaient pas une sonnerie comme celle-ci, les étudiants ne s'en porteraient que mieux. Et puis de toute façon, arrivé en fin d'année, et même bien avant d'ailleurs, les horaires des cours étaient connus par cœur. On savait ce que l'on avait comme cours, à quelle heure, dans quelle salle… Maintenant, la majorité des élèves se retrouvaient déjà devant la salle juste avant la sonnerie. Peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'en ne mettant pas une sonnerie, certains élèves ne réagissent pas et manquent tout simplement leurs cours. Mais cette hypothèse était complètement idiote. Si idiote d'ailleurs qu'elle en devenait tout à fait exacte, par ailleurs. Mais le capitaine de la génération des miracles partait du principe que sonnerie ou pas, si l'on voulait venir en cours, on n'y venait. Et si l'on n'en avait pas envie, et bien nous n'y venions pas. Aomine en était d'ailleurs aujourd'hui le parfait exemple, ce dernier aillant loupé leur cours de mathématiques.

Plus de la moitié des collégiens s'étant déjà précipités dehors, souhaitant au plus vite sortir de cette salle maudite aux mille tortures, le rouge se leva à son tour. Il mit son sac sur son dos et soupira en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, encore et toujours au-dessus du bureau de ce professeur aussi mou qu'une éponge dans l'eau, collée au mur. Il soupira, se confirmant indéniablement qu'il était l'heure de la pause d'un quart d'heure qui s'offrait à lui. Étrangement, il se sentait assez fatigué aujourd'hui. Il avait pourtant bien dormi, n'avait rencontré aucun problème quelconque du trajet de chez lui jusqu'au lycée et ses premiers cours s'étaient passés sans encombres. Il avait même eu la note maximale à son contrôle de mathématique.

Mais non, il n'y avait rien à faire, il était définitivement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha du bureau de son professeur qui semblait remettre de l'ordre non sans difficulté dans ses papiers, créant une ombre au-dessus de lui et de sa paperasse une fois assez proche de l'homme. Celui-ci, sentant et remarquant tout de suite la présence du jeune garçon, releva un œil interrogatif vers lui.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose, Akashi-kun ?

L'attention du rouge fut momentanément captée par l'activité du téléphone de l'homme à la cinquantaine, qui venait de s'éveiller à la réception d'un message. Son fond d'écran de verrouillage apparut donc à ses yeux. On pouvait y voir son professeur, un sourire immense sur le visage, avec une femme reposée contre lui, un sourire tout aussi rayonnant que ce dernier aux lèvres, bien qu'il semblait encore plus euphorique et extasié que lui. Il ne lui fallut même pas un dixième de seconde pour remarquer un enfant juste en-dessous des deux adultes qui souriaient à l'objectif. L'enfant dormait paisiblement et était petit, vraiment minuscule. Il ne devait avoir que quelques jours à en juger de sa grosseur mais aussi par la fraîche joie des parents.

Sur le moment, Akashi trouva cette photo très belle. Pour sûr, si les autres élèves voyaient cette photo, ils verraient un peu moins leur professeur comme un monstre à l'effigie de Satan qui ne savait que leur faire des contrôles toutes les deux semaines. Ils y verraient un père, heureux, aimant. Un homme qui serait devenu celui que l'on appelait ''papa''. Cette photographie pouvait être, d'une certaine manière, émouvante. L'ambiance, l'enfant, les sourires, la main du cinquantenaire sur la hanche de sa femme… Pourtant, lui, il ne ressentait rien en regardant cette photo. Oui, elle était belle et resterait sûrement un beau souvenir pour les deux parents. Et puis ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Inflexible, il quitta l'écran des yeux qui s'était maintenant éteint pour rencontrer ceux intrigués voir même peut-être légèrement inquiets de son professeur. L'expression du visage toujours aussi fermée qu'un coffre fort contenant les richesses d'un état, Akashi fit passer sac sous son bras pour lui permettre un accès facile à celui-ci et l'ouvrir.

\- Je vais prendre le contrôle d'Aomine Daiki.

L'homme sembla étonné au premier abord puis se mit finalement à chercher dans son amas de papiers sur son bureau, faisant lever les yeux au ciel du rouge. Pourquoi était-il étonné ? Comme si il allait venir le voir pour lui demander autre chose. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, à cet homme qui n'était rien de plus que son professeur. D'une matière qui ne l'attirait pas vraiment, en plus, bien qu'il y soit très fort.

Un soupire passa la barrière des lèvres de l'homme à l'allure tout à fait banale d'un Japonais, et il tendit avec un petit sourire la copie à l'héritier Akashi. Il la prit donc rapidement entre ses mains, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser à parler avec quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais recueillir aucune attention de sa part. Pour certains, ranger rapidement une feuille dans son sac de cours signifiait devoir la froisser, voir même la réduire en lambeaux. Pour le basketteur aux cheveux rouges, cela ne changeait rien. Il rangea bien vite le contrôle dans son sac, autorisant bien sûr ses yeux à prendre connaissance de la note de son ami avant de la glisser impeccablement entre deux cahiers. Il referma alors son sac, d'un coup sec et net, et le remit sur son dos. Il se pencha alors respectueusement avant de se tourner en direction de la porte.

\- Je lui donnerai dès que je le verrai, sensei.

Deux adolescentes passèrent devant lui pour sortir rapidement de la salle, leurs éclats de rire s'entendant encore de là où Akashi était. Celui-ci s'arrêta d'ailleurs au niveau de l'encolure de la porte, dos à son professeur. Le bruit de quatre pieds de chaise grinçant désagréablement contre le parquet se répercuta à ses oreilles et il sut donc directement que l'homme venait de se lever.

\- Vous voulez encore quelque chose ?

Une voix se moquant de lui dans sa tête, se mélangeant et se confondant avec son mal de crâne, il se tourna très légèrement en direction de son professeur pour lui permettre de voir une partie de son visage, aillant seulement la moitié de la tête tournée vers lui. Son œil à l'éclat grenat et transperçant rencontra alors les pauvres yeux noirs de son professeur qui ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui que lorsqu'il avait rendu les contrôles à ses élèves.

\- Mes félicitations pour votre enfant, sensei. Prenez-en soin, et ne faîtes pas d'erreurs.

Sa main gauche qui tenait auparavant la porte la fit coulisser, alors que son corps venait de passer du côté du couloir. Il soupira et réajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour s'informer de l'heure et du temps qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait finalement pas mis tant de temps que ça à s'entretenir avec son professeur et il lui restait encore assez de la récréation pour pouvoir retrouver ses amis et se poser cinq minutes. Enfin, il n'était pas aussi sûr de savoir si cela allait arranger son mal de tête et le reposer véritablement.

Il tourna à gauche, puisqu'il savait déjà que ses amis devaient se retrouver dehors assis sur un banc, près de la porte menant à la cour du lycée. C'était une chance pour lui que sa salle de mathématiques se trouve juste à côté et qu'il n'ait pas à devoir traverser tout l'établissement pour les rejoindre, participant à un semblant de marathon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire à son professeur. En soi, il ne regrettait pas. Après tout, il s'en fichait éperdument de cet homme. Il se moquait bien qu'il puisse le regarder de travers suite à cela ou qu'encore il en vienne à devenir en quelque sorte un élève qu'il détesterait. Certains professeurs détestaient que l'on s'immisce dans leur vie privée, non ? Peut-être en faisait-il parti. Toujours étant qu'il n'avait pas spécialement aimé lui dire ça. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où il se donnait l'impression à lui-même d'être un véritable gamin hors de contrôle. Il avait une pensée, aussi quelconque soit-elle, ou voir même déplacée selon les situations, et elle lui piquait les lèvres. Cela arrivait à tout le monde de penser quelque chose, de vouloir le dire pour au final, abandonner cette idée de s'exprimer et de partir sur un terrain glissant pour finalement se laisser aller à la banalité de tous les jours et aux mêmes expressions prédéfinies. Mais Akashi ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ces personnes-là. Il aimait être franc, dire ce qu'il pensait tout en y réfléchissant mûrement. Pourtant, cette sorte d'audace pouvait belle et bien apparaître comme étant celle d'un adolescent. Mais pour lui, ce n'était clairement pas le cas. C'était la sienne, et puis c'était tout.

Sa main droite appuya avec force contre la vitre transparente de la porte, créant un courant d'air à l'ouverture. Le vent frais, mais pourtant pas si désagréable que ça, lui fouetta le visage avec force faisant s'agiter quelques mèches rouges plus longues que d'autres. Il laissa la porte se refermer naturellement derrière lui en un cliquetis bruyant qui résonna dans sa tête.

\- Akashicchi !

Cela dit, ce bruit qui venait de résonner était peut-être bien pire.

\- Arrête de crier Ryota. Ce n'est que moi.

Si une personne normale aurait pu se renfrogner face à une réplique aussi froide, ce ne fut pas le cas du blond qui fit un petit sourire au rouge qui s'approchait de ses amis, la démarche toujours aussi fluide comme un animal fondant sur sa proie. Bien que techniquement, cette comparaison aurait pu être inquiétante pour les membres de la génération miracle.

Il s'arrêta juste à côté du banc et regarda tour à tour ses amis qui bien sûr, étaient tous présents en ce lundi matin. Midorima était assis, les jambes croisées et tout comme Akashi, arborait un air qui ne paraissait à première vue pas véritablement aimable. Il y avait à ses côtés le violet, qui était assis d'une manière totalement désinvolte et comme si aucune énergie n'était présente dans son corps, le bas de son dos touchant même le banc de ce qu'il pouvait en voir et ses longues jambes étalées juste devant lui. Le blond lui, était assis correctement, tout comme Midorima, même si un contraste d'humeur était notable entre les deux. Pour ce qu'il s'agissait de l'as de leur équipe, ou du semblant qu'il en était, et bien…

\- Le sol est infesté de microbes, Aomine.

Un grognement se laissa entendre, comme ils en avaient tous l'habitude. Après tout, il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que l'on était lundi, le matin qui plus est.

\- Tais-toi, je suis pas d'humeur, Midorima.

Akashi soupira et s'assit à côté du vert, lui restant assez de place pour son corps fin et musclé.

\- Je ne le suis pas non plus alors je te déconseille par ailleurs de jouer avec mes nerfs aujourd'hui, Daiki.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Fronçant des sourcils, il laissa la lanière de son sac glisser de son épaule pour rencontrer doucement le sol et il se releva, faisant seulement un pas pour arriver vers le basané. Celui-ci était en effet allongé par terre, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Le rouge plissa du nez en repensant à ce que Midorima avait dit plus tôt et fut forcé de constater que oui, d'une manière générale, le sol était sale. Mais si une chose était sûre, c'était que celui de leur cour de lycée l'était encore plus.

\- Tu vas te salir, relève-toi.

\- Je me répète sinon quoi ?

Une vague d'agacement passant tout à travers son corps, Akashi fit volte-face et se retourna vers le banc où reposait sagement juste à côté de ce dernier son sac à dos. Il fit alors chemin inverse et se pencha pour l'ouvrir, laissant sa main droite entrer dans l'objet en tissu. Si il voulait faire l'enfant, c'était son problème. Mais il lui avait bien dit dès le départ qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Il y avait des jours où la taquinerie qui existait entre lui et son joueur ne le dérangeait pas, cela l'amusait même parfois, surtout quand il prenait le dessus. Ce qui était, pour ainsi dire, la majeure partie du temps. Mais il y avait d'autres jours où, non, cela ne l'amusait plus du tout. Il sortit alors une feuille soigneusement plissée sous le regard quelque peu curieux des trois garçons assis encore et toujours sur le banc alors qu'Aomine, lui, se contentait de bailler en fixant le ciel d'un air lasse. Le capitaine se remit alors au niveau de sa tête, le surplombant de tout son corps alors que le basané avait fermé les yeux en le voyant arriver.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je rende ça en main propre à ta mère, puisque n'étant pas venu en cours, tu n'auras pas pu la récupérer ?

\- Hein, mais de quoi tu…

Il ouvrit alors un œil à demi-clos et Akashi se fit un plaisir sadique de le voir pâlir à grande vitesse, se redressant maladroitement sous l'étonnement.

\- Oi, pourquoi tu as ça ?!

\- Réponds.

Le bleuté souffla, lui aussi maintenant tout aussi agacé que le rouge, et se gratta la nuque en un geste frustré. Il avait su par avance qu'il réagirait comme ça et surtout, qu'il tomberait dans le panneau. Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire d'aller voir sa mère pour lui rendre sa copie de mathématiques où s'affichait un magnifique et resplendissant zéro. Quoique… S'il l'avait vraiment énervé et ne s'était pas décidé à se résigner dans son comportement provocant, il l'aurait peut-être fait. Au moins, à défaut de se faire salement disputer, Akashi serait sûr qu'il récupérerait toujours ses contrôles et viendrait donc en cours. Au moins ceux de mathématiques, c'était déjà ça de pris.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Akashi lâcha la feuille en l'air et la laissa virevolter et retomber vers le basané. Il retourna s'asseoir sous le regard légèrement désespéré de Kise. C'était à croire qu'aujourd'hui, la génération des miracles au complet, était de mauvaise humeur. Bien que lui, ne l'était pas encore. Enfin, tout pouvait changer en une journée, après tout. Mais ne voulant pas se laisser engloutir par ce trop plein de mauvaises ondes qui émanaient de ses amis, il se releva de sa place en claquant théâtralement dans ses mains et en commençant à débattre sur le match qui s'était joué entre eux ce week-end.

Mais aussitôt que Akashi l'avait vu se lever et ouvrir la bouche, il avait tourné la tête et essayé le mieux possible de ne pas écouter ses éclats de voix. Il était toujours autant d'une humeur exécrable, et il s'en rendait bien compte. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que prendre part à la conversation ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Enfin, il devait l'avouer, c'était aussi parce qu'il savait déjà que cela n'allait pas soigner son mal de tête…

Tout allait mieux maintenant. On pouvait même dire que c'était le calme après la tempête. Mais si tout ça n'avait pas été en réalité une véritable tempête ? Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un prélude à ce qui l'attendait dans le futur ? Il se posait cette question depuis ce matin, quand il avait rêvassé dans sa voiture en regardant le paysage défiler à toute allure. Kuroko lui reparlait et ils étaient de nouveau en bons termes. Même si, en quelque sorte, ils n'avaient jamais été réellement en mauvais terme. Certes, le bleuté l'avait ignoré pendant quelques semaines et avait décidé de ne plus lui parler. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais une seule fois détestés ou rejetés violemment. Quand ils avaient recommencé à parler, Akashi avait presque pensé secrètement que peut-être, tout serait tendu entre eux et plus rien ne serait pareil. Mais non, ça avait été tout le contraire. La discussion s'était engagée tout naturellement, les messages s'étaient simplement enchaînés et comme à son habitude, son inconnu avait eu un effet dont il ne connaissait pas la nature sur lui et qui le faisait totalement cesser de réfléchir correctement et l'interdisait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ils s'étaient perdus pour au final, mieux se retrouver. Ils avaient, en soi, surmonter une épreuve.

Mais là était toute la préoccupation d'Akashi. Qu'est-ce que leur réservait le futur ?

\- Quelque chose te contrarie ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche pour voir que Midorima le regardait, avec derrière lui les trois idiots habituels qui parlaient activement d'un sujet dont le rouge ne voulait pas connaître la nature. Il détourna les yeux et se remit à contempler les environs droit devant lui.

\- Pas vraiment. Je réfléchissais simplement.

\- Je vois.

Son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, si ce n'est de l'ennui, se tourna quelques secondes vers son ami aux lunettes qui lui aussi s'était mis à fixer un point invisible devant lui. Quand il y pensait, c'était vrai que lui aussi devait avoir à beaucoup penser. Ils n'avaient pas une situation similaire tous les deux mais l'importance de leurs problèmes était sûrement causée par une seule et même chose. Une seule et même personne. Autrement dit, quelqu'un d'important. S'il se souvenait bien, et cela l'aurait d'ailleurs étonné que son cerveau ne l'ait pas enregistré après l'avoir entendu, son petit-ami s'appelait Takao Kazunari. Il ne connaissait rien de ce garçon et encore moins sa personnalité. Son ami ne lui avait donné aucune information là-dessus, bien qu'il lui ait tout de même déjà parlé de ce qu'il faisait avec lui, leurs anecdotes et autres choses, qui aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, faisaient sourire avec sincérité son ami. Connaissant le shooter, il devait certainement le ressembler sur beaucoup de points. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout le vert sortir avec une personne bruyante, enjouée. Et encore moins quelqu'un de taquin. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un de calme, posé, qui aimait s'ouvrir à la réflexion comme lui.

Mais l'image de Kuroko lui arriva en tête. Alors peut-être que finalement, l'expression qui disait que les opposés s'attirent n'était peut-être pas aussi bête que ça…

\- Tu as déjà joué contre lui au basket ?

\- Contre qui ?

Akashi soupira et se mit cette fois-ci à fixer le ciel, qui était d'une couleur à moitié grise et à moitié bleu qui ne laissait en rien prévoir le temps qu'il ferait plus tard dans la journée.

\- Contre Takao Kazunari.

Il sentit du mouvement à sa gauche et n'eut nul besoin de tourner la tête pour voir les yeux interloqués de son ami derrière ses lunettes. Est-ce qu'il était surpris de la question en elle-même ou qu'il se rappelle le nom de la personne qu'il aimait ?

\- Rien de bien sérieux. Généralement, nous faisons un binôme et nous jouons contre ses amis.

Le premier sourire de toute la journée se glissa sur les lèvres du rouge, bien qu'il soit en partie ironique.

\- Hm, toi, jouer en équipe ?

\- J'en suis sûrement le plus capable de vous tous, Akashi.

Le capitaine de la génération des miracles tourna alors sa tête vers lui en haussant l'un de ses sourcils, le mettant silencieusement au défi. Défi qui bien sûr, fut ignorer par Midorima qui se contenta de soupirer en remontant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

\- C'est un très bon coéquipier pour moi, en tout cas.

\- Vous vous complétez ?

\- Oui.

\- Intéressant.

C'était même très intriguant… Akashi n'avait pas encore spécialement envie d'être au lycée, si ce n'est pour les prochaines compétitions de basket. Se retrouver contre ses amis serait sûrement le plus gros et le plus amusant de tous les challenges, et certainement également de toute sa vie. Après tout, si c'était lui le meilleur, ses amis se trouvaient juste derrière. Et si en plus, en arrivant dans leurs nouvelles équipes, ils réussissaient à se trouver des atouts et des cartes maîtresses, cela serait encore plus intéressant. Sans oublier bien sûr que son inconnu serait aussi de la partie en ce qui concernait les championnats. Le lycée s'annonçait déjà très excitant pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire là-dessus…

\- Je veux le rencontrer.

L'incompréhension se peignit naturellement sur le visage du vert qui dévisageait maintenant Akashi. Pourtant, ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de regarder le ciel, la tête très légèrement voir imperceptiblement penchée en arrière, attendant simplement que son ami ne fasse une demande orale plutôt que muette.

\- Tu parles de Kazunari ?

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien compris que son ami était amoureux, et même s'il avait encore mille questions à lui poser à ce sujet, l'entendre appeler quelqu'un de manière aussi intime ne pouvait que l'amuser grandement. Il en jouerait plus tard, pour sûr… Mais il préférait attendre que son prince charmant soit présent pour se moquer de lui, quitte à l'enfoncer, autant le faire proprement et efficacement. En espérant bien sûr que ce Takao ait un humour prenant les choses à la légère.

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Mais j'ai déjà une petite idée en tête… Nous verrons ça pendant les vacances, ce sera intéressant.

Midorima gigota nerveusement sur sa place, incertain quant aux paroles de son ami. Là où Akashi trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, lui, voyait plutôt ça comme inquiétant.

\- Enfin, j'ai une autre rencontre à penser pour l'instant…

Un cri lui parvint aux oreilles et, aussi alerte qu'une mère avec ses chatons, il tourna directement la tête vers la source du bruit inhabituel pour voir Aomine et Kise se disputer la place que ce dernier occupé. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, plus très sûr maintenant de préférer le collège au lycée.

\- De quelle rencontre tu parles ?

Il regarda quelques secondes son ami avant de se relever, la sonnerie mettant fin à ses réflexions, à l'écoute concentrée de Midorima, aux chamailleries de Kise et Aomine mais aussi à la paresse de Murasakibara. Le rouge se pencha pour attraper son sac et se le remettre sur le dos, la cloche résonnant aussi bien dans l'établissement que dans la cour de leur collège. Son ami se plaça cependant à ses côtés et haussa un sourcil, n'aillant toujours pas eu de réponse. Et Akashi, son visage paraissant toujours aussi lassé, se décida à le lui apporter.

\- Je vais rencontrer l'ami d'enfance de Tetsuya.

\- Son ami d'enfance ? Tu veux dire…

Il se mit alors à marcher en direction de la porte, sac sur le dos et prêt à retourner s'ennuyer encore une heure de plus en cours pour cette longue matinée.

\- Oui, celui qu'on a battu lors de notre championnat. Tetsuya m'a demandé de lui parler.

* * *

Quand Akashi passa la porte de sa chambre, ce fut une véritable libération pour lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'aimait, oh non, bien au contraire… Sa chambre était grande. Très, très grande. Elle était si spacieuse que c'était même à se demander si il était le seul à y vivre. Et quand le rouge y pensait, il utilisait bien le verbe ''vivre'' étant donné qu'il y passait le plus clair de son temps. Toujours étant que cette chambre, qui était supposée être celle d'un adolescent tout juste mature pour rentrer au lycée, était constituée en majeure partie de bois. Que ce soit pour le sol, les meubles, les bibelots… Seuls les murs de sa chambre d'une couleur rouge contrastaient avec l'effet strict que donnait le bois sur sa chambre. Cette pièce si spéciale pour un jeune homme était censé comporter tout un tas de choses bien spécifiques et lambda comme une chaîne hi-fi, une télé, une console de jeux, des posters étalés partout sur tous les murs, des vêtements en désordre et en fouillis sur le sol… Et encore, Akashi en passait. Pour preuve, il avait bien vu ce que cela donnait avec la chambre d'Aomine. Mais lui, il n'avait absolument rien de tout ça. Sa chambre était exclusivement constituée de son lit, une table de chevet, une horloge extrêmement imposante, son bureau qui était lui aussi tout aussi énorme avec son ordinateur posé dessus et tout le matériel nécessaire à ce dernier, un grand miroir dont les contours étaient eux aussi en bois, une immense bibliothèque que seuls les courageux et les plus téméraires s'aventureraient à regarder tant le nombre de livres présents était impressionnant et enfin, de quoi jouer au shogi, ce qui réservait une place particulière dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas de commode ou d'armoire, ses affaires se trouvant directement dans un dressing reposant dans une pièce juste à côté de sa salle de bains personnelle.

Son père avait toujours, et dès son plus jeune âge, tout contrôlé. En passant de sa personne à sa chambre. Si pour beaucoup d'adolescents, une chambre était un endroit important au cours de leur jeunesse et un lieu permettant de retrouver une partie de soi, ce n'était pas le cas pour Akashi. Son père avait très tôt décidé de quoi irait où et de ce qui ne frôlerait même pas le parquet de cette pièce. Ce n'était pas que cela gênait particulièrement le rouge. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à vouloir personnaliser sa chambre à ce point. Elle ne lui servait à rien, au fond. Avant, sa chambre n'était qu'un lieu où il pouvait dormir et où il pouvait se couper du reste du monde et s'enfermer. Maintenant, c'était là où son inconnu l'attendait. Et même si ce n'était pas directement dans cette pièce-là, tout y était lié. Mais en cette fin d'après-midi, la seule raison pour laquelle il était plus ou moins heureux d'être dans sa chambre était qu'il était complètement fatigué, que ça soit d'une manière générale ou des autres.

Un soupire quittant ses lèvres, il partit directement s'installer à son bureau où un livre l'attendait. Ce n'était pas de son auteur préféré, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que beaucoup d'autres écrivains avaient toute son estime, de par leur talent d'écriture. Certes, cela ne lui faisait pas le même effet et ne le touchait pas autant, mais se laisser bercer par des mots de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas lui faisait du bien. Il réajusta sa position dans son fauteuil et alluma son ordinateur.

Finalement, cette règle que lui et Kuroko avaient instaurée commençait à l'agacer. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, cela avait été une journée éreintante pour le rouge. Rien de spécial ne s'était passé, non, mais c'était à croire que ce matin, il s'était simplement levé du pied gauche. Il devrait peut-être s'estimer heureux, ou pas d'ailleurs, que ses amis aient l'habitude. Certains de ses professeurs avaient bien vu qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui adresser la parole et certains garçons qui d'ordinaire s'amusaient à faire les dur à cuir avaient tout simplement préféré raser les murs pour ne pas tenter le diable et lui rentrer dedans. On n'aurait pu penser que tout ceci était exagéré. Mais au fond, Akashi était si fatigué aujourd'hui que faire peur à quelqu'un et insinuer une grosse part de stress en son être l'aurait profondément détendu. Mais finalement, tout revenait encore et toujours à cette règle qu'il qualifiait de stupide en cet instant.

Ils avaient, bien avant leur dispute et qu'un nombre incalculable de questions ne viennent assaillir son esprit, décidé que les jours de cours, ils ne se parleraient pas. Il devait donc se contenter du vendredi soir, du samedi et du dimanche pour lui parler. C'était en grande partie Kuroko qui avait trouvé important d'établir cette sorte de créneau horaire entre eux. Et malheureusement pour lui, idiot qu'il était, il avait consenti sur le moment… Il était donc condamné à pouvoir seulement demander au joueur fantôme comment il allait, et cela s'arrêtait là. Il devait l'avouer, mais si il avait la possibilité de parler tous les soirs comme il le désirait à son inconnu, il ne passerait certainement pas autant de temps à faire ses devoirs, à réviser et serait plutôt collé à son ordinateur. C'était en quelque sorte pour les préserver, oui… Mais ce soir, Akashi voulait parler, il était de mauvaise humeur et voulait tout simplement que ça change. Son livre qui était entre ses mains lui plaisait peut-être mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce que pouvait lui offrir Kuroko. Après tout, et il le savait bien, rien n'était comparable aux sentiments que pouvait lui donner le bleuté.

Son ordinateur complètement allumé, il ouvrit rapidement une page internet pour se diriger vers son compte facebook où Kuroko l'attendrait sûrement. En arrivant sur la page d'accueil, ses pensées furent bien entendu confirmées et il se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'onglet de leur conversation, sa main gauche quittant le livre qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui pour taper avec rapidité un message.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

Il replongea son nez dans son livre et n'eut le temps que de lire une seule phrase avant d'entendre le petit bruit distinctif lui signifiant la réception d'un message.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonjour, Akashi-kun. Je vais bien, et toi ? »**

 _« Akahsi Seijuro_

 **Je vais bien. Que fais-tu ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je révise mes leçons. »**

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et il entreprit de lui écrire un nouveau message. Il espérait que sa technique pour le faire parler plus que d'habitude fonctionnerait. Et dans tous les cas, il ne voit pas pourquoi il se ferait repérer.

 _« Akahsi Seijuro_

 **Tu ne me demandes pas ce que moi je fais ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pour une question de politesse. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suppose simplement que si tu veux me faire la conversation à ce point Akashi-kun, c'est que tu n'as rien à faire et que donc, tu essaies de m'amadouer. »**

Il n'avait rien dit, en fait…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'essaie pas vraiment de t'amadouer. J'assume totalement vouloir te faire rester. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis occupé. J'ai un contrôle demain, Akashi-kun. »**

Oh, alors il allait être noté demain ? Intéressant. Il ne faisait que lui tendre une perche, finalement.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Alors je vais te faire réviser. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et pourquoi cela ? »**

« Kuroko Tetsuya

 **S'il-vous-plaît, Akashi-sensei, ne me mettez pas mal à l'aise… »**

Son cœur rata un battement mais il se reprit bien vite pour pouvoir relire la phrase une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois. Il ne rêvait pas, non ? Est-ce que son inconnu était véritablement en train de jouer comme ça avec lui ?

 _« Akahsi Seijuro_

 **Un élève doit toujours avoir une punition lorsqu'il n'écoute pas son professeur. »**

Qui a dit que jouer était mal ? Un sourire au bord des lèvres, Akashi décida tout de même de continuer sa lecture en attendant que Kuroko lui réponde. Il pouvait très bien faire les deux en même temps. Au moins, il serait doublement occupé comme ça.

Deux coups puissants furent frappés à sa la porte et Akashi reposa délicatement son livre, ne souhaitant pas perdre sa page. Il tourna son corps en direction de la porte, accoudant son bras droit au dossier de sa chaise de bureau et jaugea la porte du regard.

\- Entrez.

Il parla distinctement pour permettre à la personne se cachant derrière le haut morceau de bois de l'entendre et vit finalement la porte s'ouvrir sur Tsubaki, qui tenait entre ses mains gantées une enveloppe qui semblait être finement cachetée. Le majordome se pencha respectueusement envers Akashi, un petit sourire en coin, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

\- Oh, rien, veuillez m'excuser. Je vous apportais simplement ceci.

Avec une véritable démarche de félin, que le jeune hériter ne cessait de se faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait marcher de cette façon, il arriva à sa hauteur, près de son bureau, où il déposa la lettre. Un petit sourire narquois était encore et toujours présent sur ses lèvres et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Intrigué et déjà même agacé, il se retourna face à son bureau pour se saisir de la lettre et en découvrir le destinateur.

Destinateur qui ne put que lui faire grincer des dents.

\- Ça t'amuse, hein, Tsubaki ?

\- Je n'oserai pas, Akashi-sama.

Le rouge soupira et se contenta de remettre la lettre entre les mains de son majordome, reprenant maintenant son livre et le plaçant devant son visage comme pour créer une barrière entre lui et l'autre homme présent dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me la rendez ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je la garderais ?

\- Voyons…

Ce fut au tour du brun de soupirer, avec toujours cependant ce même petit sourire en coin lui marquant une fossette au creux de la joue. Il rangea cependant la lettre dans la poche de son petit veston noir, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec l'adolescent, et repartit en direction de la porte.

\- Nous devrons en reparler, Akashi-sama.

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux. Tu peux disposer.

Les pas de son domestique s'atténuant et seul le bruit de la porte de sa chambre se refermant résonnant dans sa chambre, il jeta son livre sur son bureau, clairement agacé.

Tout ça ne prévoyait rien de bon pour les semaines à venir…

Décidant de remettre ce début de problème à plus tard, il reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. Ses yeux furent capter par un petit signe rouge en haut de son écran, marquant la réception d'un message. Le rouge se sentit tout de suite se décontracter rien qu'à l'idée que son inconnu lui ait répondu et baissa les yeux, souris en main, pour ouvrir la conversation qu'il partageait avec Kuroko. Ses yeux ne mirent même pas une seconde à réaliser que…

Rien. Il n'avait reçu aucun message de la part du joueur fantôme. Fronçant des sourcils, il remonta son regard vers le haut de sa page facebook pour voir encore et toujours ce même petit signe rouge lui notifiant qu'il avait un message non lu. Se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien dire, et surtout qui d'autre pouvait lui avoir envoyé un message sur ce réseau social, il accéda en un clic seulement à sa messagerie facebook.

Il ouvrit le message et, sans l'ombre d'une curiosité étant donné qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve cette personne, lut ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Les quelques mots passèrent rapidement sous ses yeux qui les scannèrent sans aucune difficulté pour pouvoir lui permettre de les analyser avec rapidité. Il comprenait très bien ce que lui disait cette personne, de qui elle parlait mais pourtant, il voyait mal en quoi il était concerné par tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Encore une histoire certainement inutile… Pourtant, un nom capta peut-être plus son attention que les autres et lui firent penser qu'en fait, ce n'était pas aussi banal qu'il le pensait.

Il quitta l'onglet de conversation de cet inconnu pour revenir à un autre inconnu, mais qui lui ne l'était finalement pas tant que ça.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya ? J'ai une question. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vous écoute, Akashi-sensei. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Est-ce que tu connais un certain Kagami Taiga ? »**

* * *

C'est ici que ce chapitre vingt-quatre s'arrête, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus ! Pas d'analyse ou encore une longue conversation entre Akashi et Kuroko, sorry, mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre aha. :3 Et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire aussi. Une partie avec la génération des miracles et une partie avec Kuroko, et Akashi dans sa chambre ! Mais au moins dans ce chapitre, vous apprenez le fameux service que Kuroko a demandé à Akashi, qui est donc qu'il veut qu'il parle à Ogiwara. Ce chapitre avec cette fameuse discussion/rencontre sortira prochainement, je ne vous en dis pas plus… :3 Mais dans ce chapitre se rajoute un mystère. Que se cache-t-il dans la lettre ? Héhé, désolée, vous ne l'apprendrez pas tout de suite. Et pour celles qui m'avaient demandé si Kagami referait son apparition dans ma fanfic, et bien vous avez maintenant votre réponse !

Merci du fond du cœur de tout ce que vous pouvez me dire dans vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez même pas comme c'est motivant pour moi aha. Alors encore merciiii et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait très plaisir. :)

Bonne fin de vacances à tous !

 **Le chapitre vingt-cinq dimanche prochain…**


	25. Partie 25

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 25**

 **On est samedi, il est 1h40 à l'heure où j'écris l'entête de ce chapitre et je me morfonds toute seule dans mon lit, avec une couverture qui me tient en otage, trois kilos de musique qui me tombe dans les oreilles et j'ai des fourmis dans l'auriculaire (oui oui) à force d'avoir tenu ma console dans les mains avant d'avoir commencé à écrire mon chapitre. Non, je ne déprime pas du tout par rapport à la rentrée, à part ça… T.T Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop fait la fête au nouvel an aha. En tout cas, comme toujours, écrire ce chapitre aura été la partie de plaisir de la semaine et mes doigts n'attendaient que ça. On avance toujours, doucement mais sûrement. Même si aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, on part dans le changement. Petite folie ? Et non aha, tout était prévu, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Oh et je sais, on est samedi, mais j'avais envie de poster un jour plus tôt, so why not ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Panzerie :** Tomber dans un trou rempli de chats noirs ?… Mon rêve, mon rêve, mon rêve… T.T Hm oui, il ne faut pas me parler des chats, je fangirl autant qu'avec knb pour eux. Mais ne t'en fais pas aha, je ne compte pas intégrer un Kagami méchant ou destructeur de miroir dans ma fiction. Ni le côté SM d'ailleurs. Quoique…

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci, et ça ne m'étonne pas mais quasiment tout le monde a mentionné le passage de ''Akashi-sensei'' dans les reviews. Toutes des perverses, ces lectrices ! x) Oh et d'ailleurs, c'était il y a un moment déjà mais Kuroko avait dit qu'il avait déjà une lumière, et que cette lumière était en gros Kagami. Donc ça répond à ta question aha. Pour ce qui est de l'autre, mystère !

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Et c'est vrai que les sentiments d'Akashi au dernier chapitre n'étaient pas vraiment très positifs et joyeux. Mais bon, un Akashi déprimé, on a envie de le réconforter aha. Et je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec la gm ! C'est vrai que Aomine en mode victime, ça a pas de prix. x) Héhé j'avoue que je me suis lâchée avec mon Akashi-sensei… Mais c'était génial à écrire alors je me suis pas retenue, et ça ressemblait bien à Kuroko. Et désolée, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu en apprendras plus sur la lettre. Enfin, juste un peu. Et j'ai encore calé mon majordome parfait, why not. Je l'aime trop alors il tient un rôle important au final. Encore merci à toi !

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Merci à toi. Je suis contente que tu trouves cette idée intéressante, alors j'espère que tu aimeras quand je l'utiliserais.

 **Coralicorne :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre aha ! Et tout le monde a aimé Akashi-sensei, mais ça m'étonne pas parce que j'avoue que oui si on sort un peu du contexte c'est pervers. x)

 **Kara :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! Et oui noël s'est très bien passé de mon côté. Et du tiens ? ^^ En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Et sorry, j'avoue que j'ai été sadique avec mon ''bonne fin de vacances''. x) Mais il faut se dire qu'on a toujours les week-ends ! Même si c'est dur pour moi de me dire ça avec les bacs blancs le samedi matin. Hm oui c'est le décès aha.

 **BlueSey17 :** Et oui, j'avais envie de caler Kagami là-dedans ! Et effectivement, cette lettre est bien mystérieuse…

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si un bon nombre des parents se trouvaient être contre l'utilisation des téléphones portables pour les adolescents, cela n'était finalement pas que pour les messages ou les appels qui risquaient de faire exploser leur budget. Après tout, oui, les messages avaient une grosse part de culpabilité à avoir là-dedans, si tant est que ça pouvait en avoir, mais les applications y étaient aussi pour quelque chose. Que ce soit les jeux tous plus idiots les uns que les autres, bien que tout le monde le sache mais que tout le monde y joue quand même, ou alors que ce soit pour la musique qui était bien entendu téléchargée de manière tout à fait légale ou encore les réseaux sociaux, ils coupaient tous du monde. Une fois son attention rivée sur l'une de ces applications, s'en détourner devenait difficile. Et si Akashi avait cru ne pas faire parti de ces jeunes imbéciles qui passaient leurs journées pendus à leur téléphone, en attente d'un message, d'une notification ou peu importe, et bien il s'était tout simplement trompé. L'application facebook sur téléphone était tout aussi dangereuse qu'appétissante, et c'était d'autant plus ce réseau social que les parents devraient maudire pour leur arracher leurs enfants. Facebook, que cela soit sur ordinateur ou téléphone portable, restait quelque chose d'addictif quand on y prenait goût.

Bien qu'il fallait l'avouer, c'était très souvent la personne avec laquelle on y parlait qui était addictive.

Le rouge, les jambes croisées et ses mains qui trituraient son téléphone, releva les yeux de ce dernier en entendant un léger rire briser le silence. Et si une personne pouvait bien savoir à quel point il détestait ce genre d'esclaffement, c'était bien son majordome. Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui se contentait seulement de rester à côté de la porte, le dos bien droit et les mains liées, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. Akashi leva les yeux au ciel face à cette vision qu'il lui offrait. Celui-là s'amusait beaucoup trop…

Une vibration lui fit cependant quitter le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ou peut-être même cette mauvaise comédie contemporaine, et déverrouilla son téléphone. Avoir garder facebook sur son portable n'était pas finalement une mauvaise chose dans le cas présent… Et à vrai dire, même si aujourd'hui n'avait pas été samedi et son jour dédié à son inconnu, il aurait quand même eu ce comportement d'adolescent rebelle et ignorant.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Akashi-kun. »**

Oh, il trouvait ? Essayant de garder autant de discrétion qu'un chat guettant sa proie, il répondit rapidement au bleuté un message qu'il s'était répété dans sa tête dès qu'il avait lu le sien.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et dire que j'étais encore ton professeur en début de semaine. Les élèves deviennent bien trop impertinents à mon goût. »**

Aussitôt sa réponse envoyée et son téléphone remis en veille, il reporta son attention sur le reste de la pièce et ses acteurs comme si de rien était. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il se fasse disputer comme un garçon pris au piège en train de dévorer du chocolat, mais il était encore moins sûr de savoir si il se ferait réprimander. Après tout, la conversation actuelle était censée être assez sérieuse. Censée et assez, deux mots qu'il aimait beaucoup mettre dans cette phrase pour décrire la situation. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bureau et qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé, qui d'ailleurs lui donnait un angle de vue parfait de la globalité de la pièce, il n'avait cessé de parler sur facebook avec son inconnu. Après tout, une demi heure avant qu'on ne vienne le déloger de son siège de bureau, c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire alors il ne voyait pas du tout le mal de continuer d'entreprendre ce qu'il faisait.

C'était par ailleurs ce genre de moment qui lui faisait se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne donnait pas son numéro à Kuroko. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient de simples étrangers maintenant et qu'ils n'entretenaient pas une relation particulière. Ils se connaissaient bien, se parlaient régulièrement et très franchement, étaient devenus le quotidien et la mauvaise habitude de l'un et de l'autre. Alors qu'est-ce qu'était un simple numéro de téléphone ? Que pouvait bien représenter une poignée de chiffres sortis du lot ? Absolument rien. Toujours étant que pourtant, ils ne se les étaient jamais échangés. Facebook avait été leur premier moyen d'échange et ils s'en étaient toujours contentés. Le rouge devait même dire qu'il s'était habitué à échanger avec lui dessus et se voyait maintenant légèrement perturbé quand un des membres de la génération des miracles lui envoyait un message pour n'importe quelle raison et qu'il devait y répondre. Il s'était fait au contentement d'ouvrir leur conversation, de voir sa photo si plaisante à regarder s'afficher et au bruit qui émanait de son ordinateur à la réception d'un message. Il adorait fixer des yeux les trois points de suspension qui s'affichaient quand l'autre lui répondait et s'amusait à penser que le bleuté faisait pareil. Il prenait même parfois plus de temps à lui répondre, tapant des lettres au hasard sur son clavier pour faire durer le plaisir et au final, pour lui envoyer une réponse de trois mots seulement. Ce réseau social était le début mais aussi un point de départ pour lui. Alors oui, de vulgaires messages par téléphone ne faisaient pas le poids face à ça.

\- Ça tombe un jour parfait, un samedi soir qui plus est. Ce sera bon, n'est-ce pas, Tsubaki ?

\- Bien entendu, monsieur.

Un jour _parfait_ ? Un _samedi_ soir ? Il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi il y avait de quoi s'exalter. C'était le pire jour possible pour lui. Le samedi était un peu comme une journée réservée. C'était même ça, oui. Il lui arrivait de sortir ce jour-là, oui, mais seulement pour un événement spécial ou pour aller jouer contre ses amis. Autrement, ses après-midis entiers étaient dédiés au joueur fantôme et cela lui convenait très bien. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de changer cela et ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait redire quelque chose à ça.

Son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse et il se dépêcha de le déverrouiller.

\- Seijuro, ça te convient ?

Ravalant son début d'énervement, il releva sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son père, assis derrière son bureau et dominant tout la pièce avec une supériorité qui clairement, donnait juste envie de lever les yeux au ciel du rouge.

\- Non. Débrouillez-vous sans moi.

Il prit bien soin de jeter un regard à son majordome, qui était lui aussi comprit dans la mention de ce pronom personnel, et rabaissa ses yeux à ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Il agissait en enfant ? Soit. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait et tant qu'il était encore maître de ses actes et de ses pensées, alors il agirait comme bon lui semblerait. Il mentirait si dire une chose pareille devant son père ne lui mettait pas une boule au travers de la gorge, mais cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser dominer par son père et ce qu'il représentait.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles en parlant de professeur. »**

Un sourire, aussi imperceptible que possible, se glissa sur ses lèvres.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu ne te souviens pas de lundi soir, par hasard ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne me souviens que de ce qui m'arrange, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Alors je ne me souviens pas de ce que tu m'as demandé pour aujourd'hui. »**

Voir le petit ''vu'' s'afficher ne lui donna pas envie de verrouiller son téléphone alors il se contenta simplement de regarder son écran, avec toujours ce petit sourire discret sur le visage, et attendant l'apparition d'un nouveau message

\- Seijuro, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Mais il fallait croire que tout ça n'était que de courte durée…

\- Oui.

\- On ne dirait pas. Tu pourrais écouter lorsque je te parle.

Gardant un soupire pour lui-même, il verrouilla à contrecœur son téléphone. Autant accorder quelques minutes d'attention à son père pour régler cette histoire et au moins, il pourrait communiquer en toute tranquillité avec son inconnu.

\- Seijuro, je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi la situation…

\- Au contraire, je l'ai très bien comprise. Mais je refuse.

Le plus vieux des deux Akashi souffla, ne contenant pas son agacement parfaitement visible au yeux du rouge et du majordome, et s'adossa à son fauteuil en cuir d'une taille nettement imposante.

\- Tu as lu la lettre ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu vois bien que ce n'est rien.

\- Cela n'empêche que je refuse.

Il sentit le regard de Tsubaki lui brûler la peau mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire. Son majordome n'avait jamais été du côté de son père et l'avait d'ailleurs toujours défendu auprès de celui-ci. Akashi ne l'avait jamais directement remercié pour ça mais il savait déjà que de toute manière, le brun le savait. Il savait qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Cependant, même si Tsubaki avait pour rôle de toujours s'occuper de lui, il n'en restait pas moins un employé de son père. Il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec lui, cela se voyait et cela se sentait, mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être contredites et le rouge le savait bien. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça et savait par ailleurs que cette lettre qu'il lui avait donné lundi en faisait partie.

Cette histoire commençait à l'agacer, encore… Mais il refusait d'y accorder pour l'instant de l'importance.

\- Ça te concerne aussi bien que moi, Seijuro.

Un haussement de sourcils plus tard, Akashi rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche et regardait son père avec une lueur de défis brillant au fond des yeux.

\- Ce sont tes affaires, pas les miennes.

\- Tu es un Akashi.

\- Peu importe.

Le rouge se releva, plissant sa chemise d'un rapide revers de la main et contourna la table basse sur laquelle reposait sa tasse de thé encore fumante, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas touché.

\- Seijuro.

Akashi se retourna, retenant encore et toujours ce désagréable soupire qui ne faisait que lui embarrer la gorge d'une manière désagréable, et ses yeux hétérochromes accrochèrent ceux de son père.

\- Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons tu t'obstines tellement, mais cette lettre t'est aussi bien destinée à toi qu'à moi.

\- C'est justement le problème. Maintenant que nous avons fini de parler d'une vulgaire lettre dont je ne prendrais aucun mot en compte, je m'en vais.

Ravalant son agacement croissant et ignorant l'appel de son père, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte où Tsubaki se tenait toujours à côté, stoïque. Il l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie et sans accorder un seul regard aux deux hommes, se retenant bien sûr de claquer la porte en sortant. Il ne se retenait jamais vraiment d'agir mais il n'était pas non plus énervé alors autant, selon lui, réserver ce genre d'actions pour plus tard. Car malheureusement pour lui, il savait que cette conversation n'était que la première parmi une longue liste.

Mais il ne craquerait pas.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à voir son père débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste, mardi soir. Même si en soi, ce n'était pas vraiment à l'improviste puisque tout de même, cette maison était la sienne. Mais il avait été surpris, et il était certain que son majordome l'avait été aussi. Généralement, il le prévenait toujours lorsqu'il revenait d'un voyage d'affaire et Tsubaki lui faisait ensuite passer le message pour le prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de son père. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Enfin, est-ce que cela changeait vraiment quelque chose ? Peut-être pas. Mais Akashi s'était fait prendre au dépourvu et ne s'était pas préparé à devoir contourné les attaques de son géniteur au sujet de cette lettre. Oui, il avait fini par la lire, la retourner dans tous les sens et y réfléchir le soir dans son lit mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il sentait les problèmes de là où il était et n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre en compte ce morceau de papier. La date que mentionnait cette lettre n'était que lorsqu'il serait en vacances et que les cours seraient finis. Il avait bien le temps de réfléchir à une excuse ou quelque chose d'autre, après tout.

Puis à vrai dire, il avait une chose beaucoup plus importante à laquelle réfléchir, aujourd'hui… Stressé, lui ? Non, pas du tout. Il ne savait seulement pas ce qu'il allait dire et il se doutait pourtant que ce ne serait pas son homologue qui entamerait la conversation.

Le capitaine de la génération miracle soupira, et prit l'angle d'un couloir pour finalement apercevoir la porte de sa chambre au bout de celui-ci. Son portable l'avait sauvé lors de cet entretient qui n'avait pas été véritablement prémédité mais retrouver le confort de son siège et de son ordinateur n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux. Enfin, il allait sûrement devoir attendre encore un peu avant de retrouver pleinement le calme qu'il aimait tant… Il retint un froncement de sourcils en entendant les pas précipités de son majordome et ne daigna pas faire volte-face vers lui en sentant sa présence dans son dos, distinguant son ombre au sol mais entendant également sa respiration saccadée de lui avoir couru après. C'est vrai que sa maison était grande, après tout… Enfin, son manoir.

\- Akashi-sama, vous n'auriez pas dû partir comme ça.

Et la série de réprimandes allait commencer… Pourtant, il savait que Tsubaki avait d'une certaine manière raison. Il n'avait pas arrangé son cas et n'avait fait que défier un homme qui détestait ce genre de choses.

\- Peut-être. Mais cette histoire de lettre m'énerve.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois.

\- Justement. Tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point tout ça m'ennuie.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas l'envoyer voir ailleurs, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder l'heure. Il vit au passage que le bleuté lui avait répondu, ce qui le fit se détendre légèrement, mais fut assez irrité en constatant qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de partir.

\- Vous rendez les choses plus graves qu'elles ne le sont, Akashi-sama.

\- Elles ne sont pas graves, juste ennuyantes à mourir. Tu ne vas quand même pas me contredire là-dessus.

\- Je ne le ferais pas. Cependant, je ne peux pas non plus être d'accord avec vous. Je vous rappelle aussi que je suis toujours avec vous, alors vous n'êtes pas le seul concerné.

Un tic nerveux le prit et il malmena légèrement sa nuque de sa mains gauche. Il le savait très bien, oui… Dès que sa mère était morte, son père avait ordonné à Tsubaki de veiller sur lui. Cela allait des tâches les plus simples au plus complexes. Il devait l'emmener à l'école, là où il voulait tant que c'était dans ses mesures, l'informer des choses quotidiennes de sa vie comme ses rendez-vous et ses horaires, le suivre, l'aider si besoin, le défendre en cas de problème… Et à vrai dire, Akashi ne pouvait citer que la moitié de tout ça car il était sûr qu'il y avait une quantité astronomique de services que pouvait lui rendre son domestique. Et effectivement, si il y avait une chose à dire, c'était qu'il n'était pas banal. Il était quand même son majordome, son garde du corps et son chauffeur, après tout. Et Dieu seul savait combien d'argent il possédait pour se payer plus d'une dizaine de chaque dans tous ces domaines. Mais non, il n'y en avait qu'un. Et malheureusement pour lui, il devait aussi être là pour supporter certaines choses… Dérangeantes.

\- Akashi-sama, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous exagérez ainsi.

\- Je n'exagère pas.

\- J'ai quand même l'impression que l'on vous demande votre permission pour vous circoncire… Avec toute la politesse dont je peux me permettre.

Un sourire amusé lui échappa et il jeta un vague regard au brun par-dessus son épaule.

\- Fais préparer la voiture, nous partons dans quelques minutes pour Tokyo.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit tout en coupant court à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec son majordome et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Le calme si significatif qui y était associé lui emplit les oreilles et il souffla de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir respirer, même s'il savait que ce n'était seulement que pour quelques minutes. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur, et agita vaguement sa souris pour sortir son écran du mode veille dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il s'assit face à son bureau et réajusta sa position, sortant au passage son téléphone de sa poche et le posant sur la large surface de bois.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu penses que ça va aller, Akashi-kun ? »**

Il ne pourrait répondre pleinement à cette question qu'en fin de journée. De son côté, oui, tout irait bien. Ce n'est pas comme si il était nerveux ou quoi que ce soit de stupide dans ce genre. Mais il restait tout de même assez indécis. Il ne savait pas vraiment où tout ça allait le mener.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ça ira Tetsuya, ne t'en fais pas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai plus peur de ce que tu vas dire que de sa réaction. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la tournure que la conversation prendra. Mais si je devais avoir peur de quelque chose, ce serait qu'il ne soit pas là où tu m'as dit d'aller. »**

Il se voyait bien, appuyé contre un mur et les sourcils froncés, un sourire sadique au bord des lèvres en pensant à toutes les techniques de torture qu'il connaissait pour faire payer au bleuté de l'avoir fait poiroter ainsi…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Si c'est le cas alors dis-toi qu'une analyse de ma part t'attendra à ton retour, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu essaies de me motiver ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Peut-être bien. »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien lui de dire quelque chose comme ça. Son regard accrocha l'heure qui était affichée sur son ordinateur et il songea à la route qui l'attendait et à son majordome qui avait sûrement déjà dû faire apprêté la voiture.

C'était l'heure d'y aller.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'y vais Tetsuya. On se parle après. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as facebook sur ton téléphone. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne compte pas y passer ma vie. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais je fais parti de ta vie maintenant. »**

Il soupira, non sans un sourire sur son visage, et glissa à nouveau son portable dans sa poche en se relevant de son siège de bureau.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **La vie aime vraiment trop jouer avec mes nerfs. »**

* * *

Dès que la portière fut ouverte, une brise fraîche lui caressa doucement le visage, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était le genre de vent agréable qui ne faisait pas resserrer les pans d'un manteau sur soi et qui ne donnait pas envie de rentrer pour s'enfermer entre quatre murs donnant de la chaleur. Akashi sortit alors de sa voiture, s'avançant de quelques pas pour permettre à son majordome de fermer la portière derrière lui. Les mains le long de son corps, il releva sa tête pour regarder l'enseigne qui se dressait juste devant lui.

C'était un café tout à fait banal. Le genre de bar typique que l'on pouvait retrouver au Japon et partout ailleurs, en fait. La devanture était marron, avec quelques inscriptions ici et là comme pour informer le client du nom du café ou tout un tas d'autres choses. De grands vitres s'étendaient devant lui et permettaient à tous les passants de voir l'intérieur de l'habitacle, donnant une vue imprenable sur le grand bar en bois ancien et sur toutes les autres tables et chaises on ne peut plus normales qui s'y trouvaient. C'était en gros le genre d'endroit où Akashi ne se rendait jamais. Bien qu'il lui arrivait occasionnellement d'aller dans un fast-food avec ses amis, il préférait largement aller dans un salon de thé à l'étiquette réputée ou directement rester chez lui. Même dans sa maison, la qualité du thé voir même du café était sûrement supérieure à ce qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il y allait pour son plaisir personnel…

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici, Akashi-sama ?

\- Oui.

Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi son majordome lui posait cette question puisqu'en un seul coup d'œil, il pouvait aisément comprendre à quoi il faisait référence. La rue était, tout comme le café qu'il venait de découvrir, aussi banale et courante qu'il était possible de trouver. Ce n'était pas une rue commerçante et populaire par-dessus le marché, mais il y avait du monde et quelques passants. La moyenne d'âge des personnes s'y trouvant variait entre adolescents, adultes et personnes âgées, mais cela n'empêchait que ces personnes-là, toutes autant qu'elles soient, lui jetaient de mauvais coup d'œil. Il n'y avait rien de méchant ou d'insultant cela dit, puisque tout restait simplement curieux. Même si Akahsi pouvait remarquer de loin une bande de garçons, très certainement de son âge, qui le regardait avec dégoût, et jalousie peut-être. C'était vrai que dans une rue où seules des personnes de la classe moyenne passaient, il faisait un peu tâche sur le tableau… Ou il était seulement l'élément ressortant du lot. Ou alors l'élève qui s'humilie devant tout le monde et se faisait remarquer par tous à cause de ça. Il fallait dire que ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'ils devaient voir ici un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux rouges et habillé totalement en noir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller à une cérémonie mortuaire, avec derrière lui un grand homme brun habillé d'un costume qu'on ne voyait que dans les films et qui devait certainement coûter bien plus qu'un bras, avec pour clôturer le tableau et le parfait cliché une voiture noire qu'ils osaient à peine regarder des yeux tant le prix de celle-ci devait avoir de zéros.

\- Si vous teniez à ce que l'on reste discret, je pense que c'est raté.

Akashi soupira tout en refermant correctement sa veste. Il n'avait pas rechercher la discrétion dès le début, de toute façon. Il se retourna vers Tsubaki, détaillant ses yeux chocolat, et finit par lui indiquer le bout de la rue du doigt.

\- Va là-bas et gare-toi, il y a un parking souterrain. Je t'envoie un message quand tu peux revenir me chercher.

\- Oui.

Sans plus de mots entre eux, le rouge se dirigea vers la porte du café et l'ouvrit, certain que s'il possédait des lunettes, elles auraient été rempli de buée par la chaleur ambiante. Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui en un tintement désagréable et balaya la salle d'un rapide regard. Le café était grand, c'était indéniable, et l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait était bien plus agréable qu'il n'aurait pensé. Le bar contenait quelques personnes, assez pour faire s'agiter le serveur en tout cas, mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas un brouhaha qui aurait pu rendre son humeur massacrante. Tout était léger, les gens semblaient calmes et le musicien qui se trouvait au fond de la salle assis devant son piano créait une mélodie tout à fait relaxante à ses oreilles.

Il avait connu mieux et de bien plus haute gamme, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il aurait pu connaître pire.

Il s'avança vers le bar qui était au centre de la pièce, où derrière celui-ci se trouvait justement le barman qui semblait être en train de préparer quelques tasses de café bien noir, sifflant légèrement un air de musique qu'Akashi ne voulait pas particulièrement connaître. Arrivé aux côtés des sièges en hauteur permettant de boire un verre au bar, l'homme que le rouge jugeait avoir le même âge que son père sembla le remarquer et se tourna à moitié vers lui, pour toujours continuer à surveiller le café qui continuait de couler dans les petites tasses blanches.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

\- Un thé, s'il-vous-plaît.

Un sourire aimable prit place sur le visage du barman qui prit entre ses mains les deux tasses de café prêtes pour les poser sur le comptoir, mais qui furent vite ramasser au passage par le serveur qu'Akashi vit donner à deux femmes de la cinquantaine habillées d'un tailleur bon marché, et discutant comme deux vieilles amies.

\- Nous venons justement d'en recevoir du très bon. Est-ce qu'un thé au citron vous tenterait ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, mais se dit que finalement il n'avait pas tant que ça l'occasion de boire un thé de cette saveur acide.

\- Oui, je vais prendre ça.

Le barman lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire chaleureux, alors qu'Akashi restait simplement devant lui sans aucun sourire. C'était à croire que cet homme restait inflexible tant qu'il était en train de travailler. Ne lui accordant maintenant plus d'importance, il se recula légèrement du bar pour regarder à gauche et à droite à la recherche de la personne pour laquelle il était venu aujourd'hui.

Il repensa à sa discussion qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec le bleuté et se dit que finalement, s'il n'était pas là, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Ça lui donnerait simplement une bonne raison de donner une punition à son inconnu.

Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement, il reconnut de dos la personne qu'il cherchait, à gauche au fond de la salle. Il se dirigea donc vers lui en ouvrant son manteau, prêt à s'en débarrasser et s'asseoir en face de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle serait sa réaction. Il y avait après tout un choix assez vaste pour ça lorsque cette personne se rendrait compte de sa présence. L'étonnement, la colère, le dégoût, la rage, l'indifférence… Ou peut-être même rien, qui sait ? Enfin, c'était plus son genre à lui d'agir avec indifférence à l'égard d'une personne et il le voyait mal faire ça. Alors il misa tout, comme si il était en train de faire un pari avec lui-même, sur l'étonnement. C'était ce qui arrivait le plus aux êtres humains après tout, non ?

À hauteur de la table, il posa sa veste sur le chaise en bois de la même couleur que toutes les autres et se tourna vers le jeune homme, assis juste en face de cette chaise, et qui semblait être en train de faire ses devoirs, un grand verre de limonade à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Sa question n'en était au final pas vraiment une. Et, à vrai dire, il la posait juste pour la forme et parce qu'il ne voulait pas véritablement brusquer le garçon. Mais il avait déjà posté son habit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la table et rien que par ce geste, il montrait déjà que peu importait la réponse, il resterait quand même.

Et pour ce qui était de son pari, il fallait croire que dans n'importe quelle situation, il gagnait. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains le regardait les yeux écarquillés, complètement sous le choc de croiser quelqu'un comme lui ici. Il était même incrédule et face à cette expression, Akashi avait même envie de laisser un sourire moqueur lui échapper. Mais il était loin d'être un idiot et savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire quelque chose de ce genre, et aussi se contenta t-il de soupirer et de s'asseoir en face de l'adolescent qui ne lui donnait pas de ré du long de son geste, il l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire et ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser.

\- Tu es…

\- Oui. Je suis Akashi Seijuro.

Mais bien vite, et comme le rouge s'y était attendu, l'étonnement laissa rapidement place à de la confusion et de la suspicion, tout ça marqué par son froncement de sourcils qui s'était au fur et à mesure accentué.

\- Détends-toi. Je viens seulement te parler.

Mais le capitaine de la génération miracle remarqua directement ses muscles se tendre. Bon, tout semblait mal commencer… Le garçon le regardait toujours étrangement et ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir entamer la conversation. Et comme il l'avait au fond craint, ça allait être à lui de le faire. Déjà qu'il n'était pas spécialement bavard sur les bords.

\- C'est Kuroko Tetsuya qui m'a incité à venir te voir.

Directement à la mention du prénom de son ami d'enfance, l'adolescent sembla se détendre et parut automatiquement moins suspicieux envers lui. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été telles qu'elles, il lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il était trop naïf et inconscient de croire les paroles d'un inconnu aussi facilement. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour ça que la partie était gagnée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Kuroko t'a demandé ça ?

\- Pour que nous parlions du match que nous avons joué l'un contre l'autre.

Un rire mauvais lui échappa alors qu'il lâcha son critérium qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite et qu'il faisait auparavant tourner nerveusement entre ses doigts.

\- Il est trop gentil de croire que tu t'excuseras pour ce que toi et ton équipe m'avez fait.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'excuser.

Il comptait rajouter quelque chose mais fut coupé court par une tasse de thé fumante et à l'odeur agréable se posant devant lui. Il dirigea son attention vers le serveur qui lui souriait poliment tout en posant l'addition sur la table. Quand celui-ci fit volte-face, Akashi replongea instantanément ses yeux dans ceux d'Ogiwara.

\- Tu devrais peut-être même m'être reconnaissant.

Le châtain qui s'apprêtait à s'emparer de son verre de limonade pour terrasser la sécheresse qui avait pris possession de sa gorge le regarda, complètement incrédule, et ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Tu ne ressens vraiment que de la haine envers moi, envers la génération miracle ?

Akashi sembla le prendre au dépourvu mais pourtant, ce ne fut pas pour ça que la garçon sembla réfléchir activement. La réponse venait d'elle-même.

\- Oui.

Le rouge le regarda encore quelques temps, essayant de déceler les émotions qui passaient à travers ses yeux marrons. Ils étaient beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de son majordome et paraissaient même noisettes. Toujours étant qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui passaient à travers ses pupilles et qu'actuellement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir à chacune d'elles. Ses doigts se glissèrent alors jusqu'à sa tasse de thé et, d'une grâce qui montrait qu'il en avait tout simplement l'habitude, la porta à ses lèvres. Quand celles-ci entrèrent en contact avec la porcelaine chaude de la tasse, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps de laisser passer deux gorgées du liquide appréciable.

Effectivement, il n'était pas mauvais.

\- Tout ça devrait t'avoir motivé.

Soit le jeune garçon se sentirait énervé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, soit il ne comprendrait pas, selon Akashi. Pourtant, il reprit simplement son stylo dans sa main droite et se mit à gribouiller des formes indistinctes sur son cahier, l'air pensif et quelque peu nostalgique. Le rouge le regarda simplement faire, ses mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses et à l'écoute, restant attentif du moindre son.

\- Au contraire, tu m'as juste donné envie d'arrêter le basket.

Il le détailla encore un peu, avec son air pensif et attristé. Alors il songeait à arrêter le basket ? C'était sûrement pour ça que son inconnu avait voulu qu'il aille lui parler. Maintenant que les faits étaient exposés, il comprenait un peu mieux la situation. Il n'aurait pourtant jamais imaginé que ce match puisse donner ça en conséquence. Certes, ce match avait été assez différent des autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une sorte de jeu y avait été instauré. Mais autrement, il avait battu ses adversaires à plates coutures, comme d'habitude. Rien ne semblait différent de ça.

Mais une question lui venait maintenant en tête : est-ce que d'autres garçons avaient décidé d'arrêter le basket des suites d'un match contre son équipe ? C'était possible, et Ogiwara en était la pure preuve. Il ne devait pas être le premier et s'ajoutait à la liste. Seulement aujourd'hui, c'était Akashi qui avait cette liste entre ses mains et il comptait bien la jeter.

\- Honnêtement, je suis déçu.

Il sortit l'autre garçon de ses pensées qui le regarda, perplexe, en attente de ses prochaines paroles.

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire et il était sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à dire. Après tout, ça reflétait simplement ses véritables pensées. Et même si avant qu'il ne connaisse Kuroko, il l'aurait sûrement dit autrement, il savait qu'il l'aurait quand même pensé. Et il pensait même que si un jour, un autre basketteur viendrait lui dire qu'il voudrait arrêter le basket par sa faute, il lui dirait la même chose qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer au garçon face à lui. Il avait peut-être perdu, et tous les autres d'avant s'étaient peut-être aussi fait écrasé, mais ce n'était pas du tout une raison pour se morfondre et se plaindre. Au contraire, c'était le moment parfait pour savoir rebondir et recommencer.

\- Ta défaite ne devrait pas être un poids à porter mais une motivation à prendre. Regarde, tu as perdu et tu veux arrêter le basket. Ce n'est pas de la haine envers moi que tu devrais ressentir mais envers toi pour avoir pensé ça.

\- Mais tu…

\- Mais rien du tout. Ta défaite doit te donner envie de te battre. Je n'ai pas envie d'écraser des pauvres types incapables de se relever, j'ai envie d'être face à des joueurs qui auront su s'entraîner et se remettre d'une défaite pour devenir plus fort et avoir la tête haute.

Ne le regardant même pas dans les yeux, Akashi reprit sa tasse et en but plusieurs gorgées, si bien que lorsqu'il la reposa, il en restait moins de la moitié. Il sentait bien le regard de l'autre garçon lui parcourir le corps mais il n'avait pas envie de le regarder maintenant ou de reprendre de lui-même directement la conversation. C'était à lui de le faire, de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et d'en prendre en compte chaque mot calmement.

C'était vrai qu'au départ, il n'était pas spécialement venu ici dans le but de devenir un conseiller ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Kuroko lui avait simplement demandé d'aller lui parler rapport à la défaite que son ami avait subit et au sorte de traumatisme que cela avait engendré, et c'était tout. Il s'était contenté de lui donner cette adresse de bar à Tokyo et de lui dire qu'il lui arrivait de s'y trouver souvent le week-end. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement parlé de la conversation que le rouge aurait avec Ogiwara et encore moins de ce que ce dernier aurait à dire. Et à vrai dire, en arrivant ici, il n'avait toujours pas su où est-ce qu'il se dirigerait. Mais ce garçon avait l'air à l'écoute, compréhensif et tout autant touché par les mots que par les actions. En regardant bien, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop qu'il soit ami avec Kuroko. Il devait être le genre de personne que le bleuté aimait bien, bienveillante et agréable. Sûrement tout son contraire à lui, c'était certain.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

Il plongea alors son regard hétérochrome dans le sien, voyant bien à ses yeux qu'il semblait plus que décidé à lui parler sérieusement.

\- Parce que c'est ce que je pense, c'est tout.

\- Non, enfin… Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est Kuroko qui t'a dit de me dire tout ça ?

Alors que c'était tout au long de la conversation Ogiwara qui avait dévisagé le rouge, ce fut au tour de ce dernier de le faire. Vraiment, il pensait Kuroko capable de lui demander quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que Tetsuya me demanderait de faire ça ?

Il ne sembla même pas réfléchir une seule seconde, et fit une petite moue qu'Akashi ne sut pas définir et rattacher à un sentiment en particulier.

\- Non… Je suis juste encore étonné.

\- Peu importe. Du moment que tu as compris le message, c'est tout ce qui compte, je ne me répéterai pas de toute façon.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Teiko recula sa chaise sans ne serait-ce que la faire grincer légèrement, et posa ses mains sur sa table pour entreprendre de se lever.

\- Attends !

Il lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerais te poser une question.

Akashi sortit son téléphone, telle une célébrité à l'agenda surchargé, et prit note de l'heure qu'il était. Il n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça ici et après tout, il pouvait bien encore lui accorder quelques minutes. Et si le bleuté le voyait revenir vraiment trop tôt de cette rencontre organisée pour l'un, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas pour l'autre, il ne serait certainement pas satisfait.

Il rangea alors son téléphone portable dans sa poche, non sans un soupire décroché, et croisa ses bras sur son torse en intimant silencieusement du regard le joueur de basket en face de lui de continuer.

\- Kuroko m'a parlé de toi, tu sais. Il m'a expliqué comment vous vous étiez connus, ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils, ne voyant pas là où il venait en venir. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait déjà parlé de lui à ses connaissances, il ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose avec ça.

\- Et ?

Le regard d'Ogiwara se fit légèrement fuyant, mais seulement l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du rouge.

\- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était de ton côté.

Il avait autant tourné autour du pot pour lui dire ça ? Il aurait pu poser la question directement et la réponse ne se serait pas faites attendre. Sa question n'en était pas véritablement une, et elle était en plus de toute ça très vague. Mais il avait compris l'essentiel et il supposait que ça suffisait. Qu'est-ce que Kuroko avait bien pu lui dire quand il lui avait demandé quel lien les liait ?

Un sourire en coin se glissa sur ses lèvres en imaginant plusieurs scénarios, même si un en particulier sortait du lot, et répondit à son homologue.

\- Tetsuya est mon inconnu.

C'est un soupire qui s'échappa des lèvres du châtain, continuant inlassablement de jouer avec son crayon.

\- Il m'a dit exactement la même chose quand je lui ai demandé.

Bingo, il avait eu raison de penser ça. C'était après tout ce qui les caractérisait le mieux tous les deux. Les gens extérieurs à tout ça ne comprendraient sûrement pas si on leur disait ça et se diraient surtout que ça n'avait aucun sens de se dire être des inconnus alors qu'ils apparaissaient aux yeux de tous comme étant des amis proches, mais cela restait vraiment un nom précieux pour eux. Comme un secret révélé aux yeux des autres mais qui pourtant cachait bon nombres de moments complices.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu souris quand tu parles de lui. Et je suppose même qu'en ce moment tu penses à lui, non ?

Aussitôt, le sourire qu'Akashi n'avait pas soupçonné être sur son visage disparut et regarda le garçon face à lui étrangement, prêt à nouveau à ouvrir la bouche. En vain.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ton côté mais j'en ai su assez de celui de Kuroko pour dire que vous avez un lien particulier qui vous relit.

Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ? Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Tes yeux sont toujours froids mais quand tu as l'air de penser à lui, ils deviennent différents.

Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait comme si il avait dix ans et qu'il venait de se faire prendre en train de faire une bêtise parmi tant d'autres ?

\- C'est assez amusant de te voir novice sur au moins un terrain.

Son léger moment d'égarement passé, Akashi le regarda en fronçant dangereusement des sourcils. Est-ce qu'en disant ça, il cherchait à le provoquer ? Il ne voulait pas à nouveau blesser l'ami d'enfance de son inconnu pour lui faire du mal à travers lui mais il devait avouer qu'il était passé de personnage plus ou moins tolérable à irritable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, au juste ?

Ogiwara s'autorisa un sourire qui bizarrement, paraissait assez sincère.

\- Te faire comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour comprendre ce que Tetsuya représente pour moi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il représente ?

Devenant soudainement nerveux, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sous le coup de la question qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il haïssait devoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, surtout envers les autres, alors le faire avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas plus comme étant l'ami d'enfance de son inconnu, cela le faisait réellement perdre ses mots.

\- Tu ne sais pas, c'est ça le problème.

Son froncement de sourcils revint aussi vite qu'il était parti.

\- Qui es-tu pour…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Kuroko partait ?

Kuroko ? Partir ? Ce n'était définitivement pas compatible dans la même phrase.

\- Il ne fera jamais ça.

\- Imagine qu'il le fasse.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Les yeux d'Ogiwara semblèrent se plisser sous la bataille qu'ils avaient l'air de mener.

\- Pourquoi ?

Encore et toujours ce pronom interrogatif… Quand ce n'était pas lui qui le pensait, c'était les autres qui lui disaient à sa place. Cela devenait lassant, à la fin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait se donner la peine de répondre à une question aussi évidente ? Après tout ce que lui avait dit l'autre garçon, il semblait bien avoir cerné la relation qu'entretenaient le rouge et le bleuté. Alors pourquoi cherchait-il à ce point à le faire parler ?

Et puis… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? La réponse était juste là, il pouvait la sentir battre en lui à une vitesse lui donnant la nausée, mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire. C'était bien connu, mais dire de vive voix ce que l'on avait sur le cœur rendait toujours les choses plus réelles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ?

\- Je ne te dois rien, je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre.

Un rire alors inqualifiable s'échappa de la bouche du joueur de basket du collège Meiko.

\- Tu ne le fais pas parce que tu ne sais pas.

\- Je te conseille d'arrêter de jouer à ça avec moi.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens de toute façon.

Akashi le regarda récupérer son sac abîmé et remettre son cahier dedans, tout en balançant son crayon et les quelques autres stylos qui traînaient sur la table dedans, ne prenant même pas soin de les remettre dans leur trousse. Il finit son verre d'une traite et balança négligemment son sac sur son épaule, le poids de celui-ci le faisant se rattraper à la chaise et lui tirant une grimace.

\- Je connais Kuroko depuis plus longtemps que toi et d'une manière totalement différente. Si je le voulais, je pourrais le convaincre que tu as été horrible avec moi aujourd'hui et de ne plus te parler.

L'héritier Akashi plissa des yeux et laissa un rire amer sortir de sa gorge.

\- Tetsuya ne t'écoutera pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il tient à moi et ne te croira pas.

Ogiwara le détailla quelques instants, laissant ses yeux courir le long de son visage, de son expression et de la colère qui commençait à s'en dégager. Il souffla alors, assez bruyamment pour qu'Akashi puisse l'entendre et en être davantage agacé, et posa négligemment de l'argent sur la table, assez pour payer sa propre part du moins et pour laisser un pourboire au serveur.

\- Ça ne sert à rien si tu es le seul à savoir ce genre de choses.

Et avant que le rouge n'ait le temps de répliquer ou ne serait-ce que penser à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, l'autre basketteur lui lança un sourire qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné voir avec le tournant qu'avait pris leur conversation, puis se contenta de lui donner un regard aussi énigmatique que possible.

\- Tout ce que je vois devant moi, c'est pas Akashi Seijuro ou n'importe qui d'autre. C'est juste un adolescent qui est amoureux mais qui ne comprend même pas ses propres sentiments et ce qu'ils veulent dire.

* * *

Voilà, mon chapitre s'arrête ici. Alors, dîtes-moi tout, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Je sais que dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas encore parlé de Kagami mais vous en apprendrez plus tard là-dessus. Ensuite, je laisse encore le mystère de la lettre planer parce que comme je l'ai dit, ça concernera Akashi quand il sera en vacances, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas donc bon, il va falloir encore attendre un petit peu ! :3 Mais surtout, partagez-moi vos ressentis sur la discussion Ogiwara/Akashi ! J'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire aha, c'était comme si ils étaient en train de se parler sous mes yeux.

Et puis surtout, on a enfin dit à Akashi qu'il était amoureux ! Je sais que vous attendiez pour la plupart qu'on lui dise de se bouger et de se réveiller et bah… C'est chose faite. x) J'ai hésité à continuer un peu ce chapitre mais je me suis dis que c'était le moment parfait pour couper et pour ne pas vous donner d'indices sur les pensées d'Akashi. Bref, je suis contente d'être arrivé à ce moment-là de la fiction que je voulais écrire depuis un bout de temps déjà.

N'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis. :) Et encore merci pour toutes ces reviews, ces favoris et ces follows que reçoit ma fiction ! Merci du fond du cœur.

Ah et surtout… Bonne année ! (je n'aime pas le dire mais considérez-vous comme des privilégiés)

… Bonne rentrée aussi ? (cœur cœur)

 **Le chapitre vingt-six dimanche prochain…**


	26. Partie 26

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 26**

 **Bonjour, vous allez bien ? Moi oui, même si j'ai déjà envie de retourner en vacances. T.T Je sens les examens blancs qui arrivent, ça doit être pour ça. x) Sinon, je sais que pas mal d'entre vous attendiez ce chapitre puisque dans le précédent, quelqu'un dit enfin à Akashi _la_ réplique que vous attendiez toutes. Je ne m'éternise pas du coup, et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre où vous verrez la réaction d'Akashi. Voilà voilà, je réponds aux reviews et je vous offre enfin ce moment tant attendu. :p**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Aha, oui, tout le monde va vénérer Ogiwara maintenant !

 **Laura :** Merci. Et pas de soucis, tu laisses une review quand tu veux ! ^^

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci à toi ! Et pour ce qui est des sentiments d'Akashi, je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour voir si tu as raison.

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup ! :) Héhé, pour la lettre, tu découvriras tout ça plus tard, ça ne va pas venir tout de suite ! Et pour Kagami, ça viendra sous peu. Et je suis contente que tu aies aimé la conversation avec Ogiwara ! Et je trouvais qu'on l'associait beaucoup trop avec un caractère soumis et je trouvais ça dommage car c'est pas du tout l'impression que j'ai de lui, donc voilà voilà. ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

 **Kara :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, vraiment ! Aha, contente que tu aies aimé le rendez-vous avec Ogiwara. Et pour ce qui est de Kagami, je te laisse imaginer ce que je compte faire… :3 Et pour Takao, autant le dire, je jubile à l'idée d'écrire cette partie, ça va être génial. x) Mais bon, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite pour Takao, contrairement à Kagami qui débarque à nouveau très bientôt ! Et pour la lettre, je laisse encore le mystère planer héhé… Merci pour mes exams et bonne chance pour toi si tu as aussi peu de week-ends !

 **Coralicorne :** Bob ? xD Aha, et bien voici la suite en tout cas !

 **Panzerie :** Quelle sadique tu es. T.T Aha, la seule chose qui pourra m'empêcher d'écrire cette année, ce sont les examens alors prie plutôt pour mon intelligence. Et oui, Akashi est un idiot de l'amour. Je te laisse découvrir sa réaction dans ce chapitre !

 **BlueSey17 :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'idée ! ^^ Et oui, le mystère de la lettre est toujours présent, et je ne compte pas en rester là. Et oui, Ogiwara est l'équivalent d'un Dieu maintenant. x)

 **Tsukyo-chan :** Merci ! Et bien Kagami viendra après, tu verras comment j'amènerai ça. :3 Hm ? Je n'ai jamais mis de -chan à Akashi ? Tu as dû rêver aha.

 **Cindyline :** Aha, sadique va ! Mais merci beaucoup. ^^

 **Guest :** Et bien la voici !

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et ne t'en fais pas aha, tu en postes une quand tu veux. ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, vu que j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire. Aha, appelle-moi Erizu-sensei ! Mais je suis contente que l'intro de mon chapitre t'ait plu. J'aime bien commencer comme ça. :3 Nan mais dire qu'à la base mon majordome (oui c'est le mien aussi) ne devait pas faire partie des personnages autant mis à l'avant, et bien maintenant c'est raté. x) Il tient et va tenir encore dans le futur un rôle important. Pour ce qui est de Kagami, tu découvriras bientôt ce qu'ils se sont dit sur lui, etc etc. Bref, je ne spoil pas aha. Et je te conseille le thé au citron, c'est juste… Trop bon. Enfin, demande-moi un thé que je n'aime pas, ça ira plus vite que de dire ceux que j'aime ! Et oui, c'est vrai, mais pendant tout ce temps Kuroko était conscient de ses propres sentiments amoureux ! Mais je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est pour Akashi.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait l'impression d'être ce verre de cristal beaucoup trop beau. Un magnifique verre à vin, avec un pied finement taillé et un corps à couper le souffle. Il serait gravé car rien ne rendait plus beau que ça ce matériau digne des rois et des reines, et un léger style baroque ferait que des petites spirales, des fleurs sauvages et des traits créant de légères vagues orneraient ce verre. Mais comme toujours, on avait du mal à croire ce que l'on avait en face des yeux et il fallait toujours vérifier. Alors on mouillait le bout de son doigt et on le posait sur le rebord du verre. Et on tournait. Encore et encore. Aussi doucement que si l'on caresserait une plume mais aussi vite que si nous étions pressés. Et on continuerait, encore et encore, en s'accrochant sans vraiment le faire au pied de ce véritable bijou de marque. Et puis à force de persévérance, on pourrait enfin l'entendre. Oui, ce bruit si aiguë et perçant mais à la fois tellement délicat. Un bruit capable de toucher votre être, produit par le frottement du doigt contre le verre, et la magie du cristal. Et puis, après avoir retiré le doigt, le bruit serait toujours là. Il résonnerait inlassablement, se répercutant toujours avec fougue dans les oreilles de son auditoire. Il serait le souvenir infatigable de la mélodie précédente.

Akashi se sentait comme un verre de cristal que l'on aurait trop frotté. Que l'on aurait forcé à jouer une mélodie qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Tout résonnait encore dans sa tête, et le souvenir de tout ça ne voulait pas s'en aller. Penser à autre chose ne servait à rien. Essayer de dormir ne ferait pas la différence. Lire ou jouer au shogi n'y changerait rien. Il était prisonnier des mains de son tortionnaire et ne pouvait qu'écouter ce sifflement puissant évocateur de ses souvenirs, encore et encore. Indéfiniment et jusqu'à ce qu'il en souffre.

Qui était Kuroko Tetsuya pour lui ? Toute sa discussion avec Ogiwara avait fait remonter cette question qui était pour lui l'équivalent d'une énigme presque insurmontable. Et pourtant, il adorait les défis. Mais celui-ci semblait comme hors de portée, beaucoup trop haut pour lui. Mais est-ce que dire que le bleuté était son inconnu était une réponse suffisante ? Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais si Kuroko avait les mêmes paroles que lui à son sujet, alors cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas totalement faux ? Ils étaient tous les deux partis de rien. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne s'imaginaient même pas lier entre eux quelque chose au-delà d'une simple connaissance. Et encore, connaissance était un mot bien trop fort par rapport à ce qu'Akashi pensait à l'époque. Mais ils ne faisaient pas partis du même monde, de la même vie. Ils ne s'étaient avant jamais vus de manière réelle et le rouge avait eu du mal à se dire que cela pourrait changer. Comment imaginer que lorsqu'on commence à parler à un inconnu, nous finirons totalement dépendant de lui ? Et encore, le capitaine se demandait même s'il devait dans leur cas parler de véritable dépendance. Pourtant, c'était étrangement le mot qui correspondait le plus à la situation. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, en réfléchissant à tout ça, ce mot lui était apparu comme une évidence enfouie au fond de lui-même.

Il avait appris à connaître l'autre garçon à travers un écran. Il s'était attaché à sa personnalité transparente mais pourtant très forte, sa volonté d'acier et ses arguments de garçon têtu qui ne baisse pas les bras. Même s'ils ne se parlaient qu'à travers un réseau social, il s'était accroché à cette présence. Il ne voulait qu'elle et avait instauré leurs nombreuses discussions comme un rituel. Quelque chose de programmé, d'automatique, mais pourtant de si spontané. Il s'était habitué à lui et ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Il avait toujours pensé qu'une habitude était quelque chose de négatif et ennuyeux pour l'être humain. Qu'au final, l'habitude n'était qu'un vague synonyme du quotidien et que cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Que tout ça n'était qu'en fait l'incarnation de l'ennui, de la vie de tous les jours et les certains rituels que celle-ci enclenchait mécaniquement. Mais non. Il avait également appris à changer ses pensées là-dessus. Si Kuroko était son habitude, alors tout irait dans ce sens. Discuter avec lui était son quotidien ? Alors il n'avait jamais eu de meilleure vie que maintenant. Perdre son quotidien et ses habitudes que représentait Kuroko voulait aussi dire perdre ses repères. Tout était lié et dissocier ces deux faits lui donnait seulement un étrange mal de tête. Réfléchir sur tout ça n'était qu'un véritable casse-tête.

Pourquoi ? Parce que finalement, aussi court qu'avait été cette période de sa vie, il l'avait connu.

Se remémorer le match contre l'équipe d'Ogiwara n'était en soi pas un véritable problème mais se souvenir de ce qui s'en était suivi devenait tout de suite plus problématique. Ses mots, ses expressions, ses larmes… Se rappeler cette image du joueur fantôme lui tordait douloureusement les entrailles. Il se sentait tellement comprimé par cette image qu'il en avait envie de vomir. Il avait tellement de fois admiré le jeune homme souriant et si beau en photo de profil sur Facebook qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait provoqué tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait voulu voir en vrai. La douleur dans ses yeux, les lèvres fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre, ses joues mouillées qu'il aurait tant voulu caresser, en y repensant bien après… Il n'avait pas su lui donner de la joie, du bonheur. Il n'avait que provoquer de la tristesse et de la colère en lui et lui avait prouvé que le basket était une forme de souffrance à lui tout seul. Il avait montré seulement cet aspect au garçon qui n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir s'épanouir pleinement sur un terrain de basket. Il aurait pu lui montrer le plus beau de tous les spectacles, et pourtant…

Il avait gâché la magie de cet instant qui aurait dû être gravé dans sa mémoire; la première rencontre. Se souvenir ne serait-ce que de sa voix lui paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable.

Mais ce qui était venu après était sûrement tout aussi horrible. Voir peut-être pire, il s'en savait rien. Et il ne voulait même pas savoir si il aurait pu connaître une situation plus insupportable que celle-ci. Pendant une poignée de jours, il s'était fait ignorer. Pendant deux longues et interminables semaines, il avait été seul. Complètement et définitivement seul. Il était égoïste, oui, car ses amis avaient été là pour lui et avaient, à leur manière, été là pour lui. Mais il n'en avait rien eu à faire, parce qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Et il l'assumait pleinement. Kuroko avait réussi, en même temps de briser ses habitudes, à briser quelque chose en lui. Il s'était senti étrangement vide, comme si il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Une présence dont il avait avidement besoin avait disparu et il avait été comme un simple puzzle auquel il manquerait une pièce crucial pour finir le chef d'œuvre. Il s'était senti comme un pinceau sans son peintre. Il avait eu le sentiment que plus jamais il ne toucherait une toile de sa vie, complètement délaissé et abandonné.

Pourquoi la situation lui avait-elle glissé des mains à ce point ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas réussir à gérer ce flot de problèmes croissants ? Ces deux questions étaient élémentaires pour lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas la réponse. Mais si ça n'était que ça… La pire des questions résonnait encore en lui à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'il s'était depuis quelques temps maintenant réconcilié avec son inconnu. Quels étaient ces sentiments qui l'avaient envahis durant ces quelques jours d'ignorance de la part du bleu ? De la frustration, du manque, de la douleur… Il s'était senti incomplet et cela lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Une si grande douleur que la décrire lui paraissait presque impossible. Il n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer, pas une seule fois. Ses yeux étaient restés secs, avec toujours cette lueur qui signifiait qu'il était là, sans véritablement l'être. Il ne savait pas quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Peut-être à l'enterrement de sa mère, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Et son père avait sûrement dû le réprimander pour ça et lui avait dit de ne jamais recommencer une telle action. Mais toujours étant que pleurer pour le cruel manque qu'il avait ressenti ne lui était pas apparu comme étant la solution. Et s'il devait se justifier par rapport à ça, il dirait qu'il avait tout simplement eu trop mal pour penser à pleurer. Le problème s'était tellement révélé être d'une importance capitale pour lui que faire quelque chose comme ça était le dernier de ses soucis. Il n'avait pas eu que ça à faire, c'était tout.

Pleurer était pour ceux qui avaient le temps de le faire et d'y penser. Ça n'avait été clairement pas son cas. Les larmes n'avaient pas le don de résoudre les choses ou encore de consoler la personne dont elles provenaient. Elles ne faisaient que nous enfoncer un peu plus dans notre malheur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si Kuroko n'était pas revenu ? Il n'aurait définitivement pas pu le forcer à lui reparler. Il se voyait mal aller à Tokyo, faire des recherches partout pour le retrouver et enfin pour arriver comme une fleur face à lui et lui dire de faire ce qu'il lui dirait. Ce sens marchait, oui. Après tout, il nierait les faits s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas donner les ordres et avoir les pleins pouvoirs. Mais tout ne se passait pas comme ça. Jouer avec des personnes était quelque chose mais avec le cœur et la personnalité de Kuroko en était une autre. Alors si il avait voulu le rayer de sa vie, il n'aurait eu d'autres choix que de s'en accommoder. Il n'aurait pas pu se plaindre ou en être vexé, puisqu'il aurait été la seule et unique source de son propre malheur. Mais est-ce qu'il aurait pu reprendre son quotidien comme si de rien n'était ? Non. C'était même un non massif et fatal. Le bleuté était devenu son quotidien et il ne savait même plus quel était celui d'avant sa rencontre avec lui. Sûrement quelque chose de mécanique à souhait, de fade, sans véritable vie. Son père lui donnait des ordres et il donnait des ordres aux autres. Une chaîne de vie aussi simple qu'elle puisse être, et qui tournait, encore et encore sans jamais se fatiguer. On pouvait être lassé de son quotidien mais lui, il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que c'était la vie et que rien ne changerait ça. Aussi banal et morne que cela puisse paraître.

Mais Kuroko avait su le faire renaître et lui faire découvrir la vie sous un autre angle et même le remercier ne serait pas assez fort pour lui faire part de toute sa reconnaissance.

 _ **« - Tout ce que je vois devant moi, c'est pas Akashi Seijuro ou n'importe qui d'autre. C'est juste un adolescent qui est amoureux mais qui ne comprend même pas ses propres sentiments et ce qu'ils veulent dire. »**_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti sans même expliquer ces mots ? Pourquoi lui avoir tourné le dos sans même se justifier là-dessus ? C'était des mots simples et faciles à comprendre, Akashi le savait. Il était loin d'être bête, tout cela très certainement alimenté par les nombreuses lectures qu'il avait faites au fil des années, et avait dès la première entente de cette réplique compris ses mots. Il avait voulu lui dire que devant lui, il ne voyait qu'un adolescent normal amoureux. Le simple fait qu'il ne le voyait que comme ça le dérangeait, oh que oui. Dire qu'il ne voyait pas Akashi Seijuro devant lui mais un simple adolescent était un véritable affrontement. Il était sûr qu'il avait voulu le provoquer et se jouer de lui. Mais peut-être que la suite était encore plus dérangeante pour lui.

Un adolescent qui est amoureux…

Il savait ce que c'était. Sa culture lui hurlait dans les oreilles ce qu'il avait pu en voir dans les films ou lire dans ses nombreux bouquins. Mais il avait voulu voir de ses propres yeux et confirmer tout ça. Alors, ce matin, il avait été sur internet. Ce qui s'était passé la veille était encore frais dans son esprit et ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Et il avait laissé ses doigts courir sur le clavier pour rechercher ce qu'il voulait se confirmer. C'était peut-être idiot pour les autres, et un grand nombre de personnes aurait envie de se moquer de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait être sûr de bien comprendre pour analyser les choses correctement. Alors il avait recherché la définition de ''amoureux'' sur internet. Et sans qu'il n'en soit véritablement étonné, tout c'était rapporté au sentiment de l'amour. Toutes les définitions disaient encore et toujours la même chose.

Qu'être amoureux était ressentir de l'amour envers quelqu'un.

Alors il avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait troqué dans la barre du moteur de recherche ''amoureux'' pour ''amour''. Un nombre juste énorme de liens s'étaient affichés sous ses yeux et avaient confirmé ses pensées muettes. L'amour était définitivement au cœur de tout et les hommes ne pouvaient penser qu'à ça. En quête de ce sentiment, comme si cela était vitale, tout autant que respirer. Mais la définition du mot amour s'était révélée beaucoup plus intéressante que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais, tout en s'en étant bien rendu compte, les battements de son cœur n'avaient cessé de frapper toujours plus fort dans sa poitrine, alors que les mots s'enchaînaient sous ses yeux.

La définition de l'amour, qu'il avait bien sûr vérifié sur bon nombre de sites, disait que c'était un sentiment profond venant du cœur qui était caractérisé par l'attachement et l'émotion que cela suscitait envers une personne.

Et Akashi ne savait pas si ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était cette définition en elle-même ou le fait qu'il avait totalement l'impression de se voir avec Kuroko à travers ces quelques mots. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé à lui, Akashi Seijuro. Il s'était moqué de ce sentiment tellement de fois qu'il s'en pensait comme immunisé. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Kuroko ? Pourquoi un _homme_ ? Il voulait se dire que c'était une plaisanterie, certainement une blague de mauvais goût. Mais son corps s'était retrouvé complètement pétrifié devant son ordinateur et il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Alors tout ce qu'il avait pu lire et voir sur l'amour, ça lui arrivait aussi ? Il savait qu'il tenait beaucoup au bleuté, qu'il voulait lui parler tous les jours et même le voir et l'avoir à porté de main plutôt que d'interagir indéfiniment à travers un écran, mais est-ce que ces sentiments étaient vraiment de l'amour ?

Pourtant, imaginer le bleuté ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui le mettait dans une colère noire qu'il avait bien du mal à intérioriser.

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela impliquait et n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir. Mais le simple fait de penser à reparler au bleuté après avoir fait toutes ces recherches et avoir été informé de toutes ces choses lui donnait mal au ventre. Est-ce qu'il devenait… Nerveux ? Non, c'était impossible. Cette simple pensée l'avait énervé et frustré comme jamais. Tout ce qu'il avait vu et lu tournait dans sa tête et créait un nœud qui plus le temps passait, plus il aurait de peine à défaire. Un nombre d'informations inquiétant pour lui commençait à s'insinuer dans son cerveau et commençait à lui faire comprendre certaines choses. Beaucoup de choses. Mais une sortait du lot plus que les autres. Et c'était de loin celle qui l'agaçait le plus, il en était certain. Est-ce que toutes les personnes l'entourant avaient été au courant de ça, sauf lui ?

Ses amis de la génération des miracles, son père, et peut-être l'auteur… Il pensait à la relation qu'entretenait Midorima avec Takao, et s'était dit que si lui aussi était amoureux, alors il avait dû remarquer que le rouge avait un comportement peut-être étrange. Son père et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu il y a un temps, quand il lui avait interdit de reparler au joueur fantôme. Avait-il réagi de manière si extrême parce que même lui avait cru comprendre la situation et les sentiments d'Akashi, avant même que ce dernier ne les réalise ? Et l'auteur… Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mot pour mot.

 _ **« - Quand tu sauras que c'est cette personne qui a rendu ta vie plus belle, envoie-moi un message. »**_

Kuroko. À ce moment-là, il lui parlait de Kuroko. Cette personne qui lui rendait la vie plus belle, c'était bien lui. Il lui avait même donné son numéro, qu'il avait conservé soigneusement depuis tout ce temps sur son bureau, dans la perspective de sa réalisation. La réalisation de cette personne importante dans sa vie. Mais est-ce qu'il avait dit ça en pensant à de l'amour ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait sous-entendu ? Est-ce que l'amour était nécessaire à une personne rendant la vie de quelqu'un d'autre plus belle ?

Est-ce que tout le monde était au courant de tout ça et le lui avait caché ?! Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait savoir, au juste ? Il n'y connaissait rien et ne faisait que de le dire et se le répéter. C'était la seule chose, le seul sujet qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et personne ne l'aidait. Personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit là-dessus et ils s'attendaient vraiment à ce qu'il le découvre tout seul ?

C'était en ce dimanche matin, le lendemain de son entrevue avec Ogiwara, l'ami d'enfance de Kuroko, que toutes ces pensées s'étaient déchaînées dans son esprit à une vitesse fulgurante. Il n'avait cessé de penser et de froncer des sourcils à aucun moment. Ce qui expliquait donc, au cours de cette après-midi bien avancée, la situation actuelle…

\- Akashi-sama, vous me demandez là quelque chose de délicat.

\- Tu ne peux pas me répondre ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- C'est long. Très long.

Le rouge soupira, une tension oppressante toujours présente sur ses épaules. Il était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, face à son ordinateur, et était sur la page de connexion à son compte facebook. Il avait seulement à taper son adresse mail et son mot de passe, mais pourtant…

\- Akashi-sama, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

La voix curieuse de Tsubaki lui fit tourner les yeux vers ce dernier, qu'il avait invité à s'asseoir sur son lit pour discuter. Le majordome ne s'était pas véritablement étonné à cette demande, après tout il trouvait son maître de plus en plus enclin à la conversation ces derniers temps, mais avait été septique quant au sujet de la discussion. Et ses doutes s'étaient montrés être fondés.

\- J'ai quand même le droit de te poser une question, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à une de ce type…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les questions sur l'amour sont des questions de bases. Elles sont existentielles et méritent d'être éclaircies.

Il savait qu'il jouait un rôle actuellement. Il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de dire puisque si Ogiwara n'avait pas réveillé tous ces questionnements en lui, il se serait comme auparavant éperdument fichu de l'amour. Il trouvait ce sentiment un minimum intéressant pour ce qu'il pouvait engendrer, comme la manipulation par exemple, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre ou l'associer à quelqu'un pour sa part. Mais après avoir lu des mots retraçant ce qu'était et représentait ce sentiment, il avait maintenant besoin de l'entendre. Et pour ça, il n'avait vu que son majordome. Même s'il savait depuis le début que ce ne serait pas aussi facile…

\- Il y a toujours une raison qui se cache derrière une question.

\- La culture personnelle existe aussi.

\- Je suis certain que vous ne feriez pas rentrer le sujet de l'amour comme quelque chose de culturel et d'indispensable à savoir.

Touché. Akashi détourna le regard de l'homme et se mit à fixer son ordinateur, sa tête étant devenue la vraie balance du jugement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il prendre le risque de parler à son majordome de sa situation ou devait-il détourner la conversation ? C'était un vrai casse-tête. Mais ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et que surtout, il ne dirait rien à son père qui était encore à l'heure actuelle dans la maison, ne quittant presque jamais son bureau au second étage. Mais cela n'empêchait que sa réaction, voir même ses paroles, l'inquiétaient. Il savait que c'était un homme compréhensif et à l'écoute. Quelqu'un qui ne jugeait pas les personnes quand il y était attaché. Et le rouge savait très bien qu'il en faisait parti. Mais est-ce que même avec ça, il pouvait se permettre de tout lui dire ?

Il en avait marre de réfléchir, et c'était ça, sa certitude. Il ne devait pas craindre la réaction de son majordome et tout lui dire. Après tout, il lui avait déjà parlé de Kuroko. Alors une révélation de plus ou de moins, ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose à la situation. Il pivota sa chaise de bureau dans la direction de l'adulte, prêt à en découdre.

\- Je suis déjà tombé amoureux.

Il regarda son majordome, le visage fermé à toute émotion. Seuls ses yeux laissaient transparaître une légère pointe d'étonnement. Mais aussi une écoute profonde et totalement dévouée.

\- C'était au lycée, donc autant vous dire que c'était il y a un moment, Akashi-sama. Même si j'ai maintenant vingt-huit ans, je me rappelle de tout en précision. Elle était dans ma classe, en première année de lycée, et je la regardais toujours de loin. J'étais jeune, timide, et elle était belle et traînait avec ses amies. Nous avions tous les deux nos groupes et nous ne nous parlions pas, bien que nous étions dans la même classe. Je l'admirais toujours de loin, et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris à la connaître.

Le rouge remarque un sourire discret fleurir sur les lèvres de Tsubaki, aussi discret qu'il pouvait être, mais qui n'échappa pas à sa vision tant il paraissait sincère.

\- Je n'étais pas encore amoureux à ce moment-là, mais j'étais profondément intrigué par elle. Elle était très belle, oui, mais ce n'était qu'une toute partie de mon attention que je lui portais. Elle m'intéressait et je voulais lui parler, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas dans le but de la draguer malproprement comme tous les adolescents, aussi bien de mon époque que de la votre savent le faire, mais c'était juste une curiosité naturelle. Elle était simple, elle parlait bien et distinctement lors des exposés, même si elle rougissait par timidité, et avait un rire franc. Elle ne se forçait jamais et était entière, tout ce que je recherchais chez quelqu'un.

Dit de cette manière, Akashi pouvait le comprendre. Il avait choisi sa personne spéciale, tout comme lui avait choisi la sienne. Mais quelque chose le frappait, dans le récit de son majordome. Cette personne qui l'intriguait et dont il semblait déjà attaché, était simple et peut-être même tout à fait banale. Elle se glissait parmi la foule d'étudiants qu'il y avait mais pourtant, c'était elle qu'il avait choisi et c'était elle qui avait su capter son attention. Mais est-ce qu'il le voyait de cette manière ? Peut-être pas. Akashi voyait le joueur fantôme comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais se dire que les autres le voyaient comme quelqu'un de banal auquel il ne fallait porter aucune attention lui donnait un étrange sentiment. De frustration, de colère, d'orgueil ? C'était flou et il n'en savait rien. Mais il apparaissait à ses yeux comme quelqu'un d'unique et se dire qu'il était le seul à voir les choses sous cette angle était grandement perturbant.

\- Elle prenait toujours une pomme à la cantine.

Le rouge haussa un sourcil devant l'information, et encore plus en découvrant le sourire amusé de l'autre sur son visage. C'était apparemment un bon souvenir…

\- Mais un jour, alors qu'elle passait remplir son plateau avec ses amies, il n'y en avait plus. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette petite moue déçue qu'elle avait faite quand on lui avait dit qu'il n'y en avait plus du tout. Alors elle est allée s'asseoir avec ses copines. Sans pomme.

Akashi soupira.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui est intéressant là-dedans ?

\- Mon élan de courage peut-être.

\- Nous sommes en train de parler de pommes…

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec une bague entourant son annulaire.

\- Comme pour elle, c'était une habitude de manger une pomme le midi, je me suis levé de ma place et j'ai été lui poser ma pomme sur son plateau. Je lui ai souri, puis je suis retourné m'asseoir.

C'est un sourire amusé qui prit place sur les lèvres du rouge.

\- Tu es tellement cliché, Tsubaki.

\- Mais la preuve est que ce sont les gestes les plus simples qui sont les meilleurs. Quand je suis sorti, elle m'a rattrapé pour me remercier et mon débit de parole et ma spontanéité aidant, nous avons commencé à parler. Tout s'est vite enchaîné ensuite. On a commencé à se dire bonjour, à discuter à certaines pauses, à s'arrêter pour parler lorsque l'on se croisait dans un couloir… Les jours ont passé et tout s'est accéléré puisqu'en milieu d'année, je mangeais avec elle, je passais mes récréations avec elle, mes amis et les siens et chaque heure de cours que nous n'avions pas, nous les passions ensemble. On faisait beaucoup de sorties, nous avions visité beaucoup de lieux qu'elle voulait voir. Et c'est en vous disant tout ça que je me rends compte que je regrette.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Oui. Je regrette d'avoir mis autant de temps à réaliser que j'étais complètement amoureux d'elle.

Tout tombait sous le sens, après tout…

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte.

\- J'étais jeune et idiot.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire que je suis aussi un idiot ?

Un sourire malin se glissa sur son visage, alors qu'il jetait un regard enfantin au garçon dont il s'occupait.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Akashi-sama, ne viendriez-vous pas de vous vendre ?

Dire cent fois qu'il était un idiot n'était pas assez pour le qualifier comme tel. Le rouge soupira, de toute façon, il avait déjà prévu de lui parler. Il venait juste de se faire prendre de court et il ne savait pas vraiment comment amener le problème, si tant est que cela en soit un. Mais tourner autour du pot ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- Je suis amoureux.

Réalisant son erreur, il sentit son corps chauffer d'une chaleur qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment et se dépêcha de se corriger, les battements de son cœur s'affolant sous sa bêtise.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense que je suis amoureux.

Son majordome le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, l'étonnement collé à sa peau. Enfin, si Akashi devait bien dire une chose là-dessus, c'était qu'il était authentique… Feindre l'indifférence n'était pas sa première qualité.

\- Akashi-sama veut sortir avec quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Soupirant encore une fois, il haussa des épaules en se retournant vers son ordinateur tout en simulant de faire quelque chose, alors qu'il ne faisait que taper sur quelques touches par-ci par-là dans le but de se distraire et d'oublier le regard perçant qui régnait sur lui comme une épée de Damoclès flottant au-dessus de sa tête, prête à s'abattre sur lui dès les premiers mots.

\- Vous n'avez donc rien retenu de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil en coin à l'homme aux yeux chocolat, puis reporta son attention sur son écran.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je viens de vous démontrer en toute beauté l'idiotie humaine dont j'ai fait preuve. Vous voyez où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa main se figeant au-dessus de sa souris et son regard se perdant sur une zone indistincte de son bureau, l'information infiltra doucement son cerveau et il finit par percuter, lui mettant les idées aux claires. Il se laissa glisser mollement au fond de son siège de bureau, ses ongles griffant distraitement ses accoudoirs, et regarda par pur réflexe l'heure qu'affichait son ordinateur.

Est-ce qu'il était idiot ? Est-ce qu'il avait réellement eu besoin de Tsubaki pour lui faire passer tous ces messages-là ?

\- Tu peux disposer.

Le bruit de ses draps très légèrement froissés se glissèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il sut que son majordome avait directement suivi ses ordres. Ses pas rapides et sûr d'eux résonnant dans la grande chambre de manière sévère, son corps se décrispa quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir être seul avec lui-même.

\- Tsubaki.

Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il jouait avec le feu. Et alors ? Si le feu brûlait, alors il savait qui serait son eau. Il avait compris maintenant et même si tout restait flou et qu'une grande zone d'ombre régnait sur une certaine question, il était sûr d'une chose. Il ne prenait peut-être pas la bonne décision mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Au diable son père, ses pensées en désordre et ses bonnes manières qu'on lui avait apprises. C'était depuis qu'il lui parlait qu'il avait décidé de jeter tout ça à la poubelle, et même si cette résolution était dur à tenir, il ferait tout coûte que coûte pour réussir à ne penser plus que par lui-même.

\- C'est un garçon.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer, le temps que l'information monte véritablement au cerveau de l'homme se trouvant juste derrière lui, très certainement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- C'est Kuroko Tetsuya. Maintenant tu peux disposer.

Et la porte se referma, laissant le silence qui planait être embarqué par Tsubaki, dont Akashi n'avait pas la moindre idée des pensées sur la situation.

* * *

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je t'envoie l'analyse que j'avais promis pour ton retour, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Tendre l'oreille n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais après tout, ce simple geste est humain. Lorsque deux personnes parlent à côté de nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'entendre ce qu'elles se disent, même si cela ne nous concerne pas. Ou que nous n'en avons tout simplement rien à faire. Se retrouver contre son casier à regarder les autres étudiants s'activer alors que deux lycéennes parlent activement à mes côtés ne fait pas exception à la règle. Mais avant même d'avoir une seule pensée sur ce que je viens d'entendre, l'une des deux jeunes filles sort précipitamment du bâtiment, les larmes prêtent à tout simplement quitter ses yeux, suivie rapidement par son amie. Mon premier réflexe ? Lever les yeux au ciel. Elle vient d'apprendre que le garçon qu'elle aime l'a trompé. Elle l'a appris, en discute avec son amie et partage ses doutes sur leur possible rupture. Possible rupture ? Cherchez l'erreur. Elle est partie en pleurant. Cherchez l'erreur. La tromperie a été qualifié dans notre culture comme étant un acte incompréhensible et cruel envers celui ou celle qui s'est fait tromper. Quelque chose qui n'est pas moral et respectueux. Donner les torts à la fille serait idiot. Mais peut-être que les donner au garçon le serait aussi. Accuser est plus facile que d'essayer de comprendre. On juge trop vite, on croit les rumeurs et seules les larmes permettent de faire éclater ce trop-plein de sentiments. Les larmes ? Idiotie. Pourquoi, que cela soit dans les films ou les livres, une femme pleurerait en apprenant qu'elle s'est fait tromper ? Est-ce que cela changera quelque chose ? Est-ce que cela fera vraiment oublier la douleur de cet acte ? Non. Quelle différence cela fera t-il ? Aujourd'hui, tromper est devenu autant à la mode qu'une paire de chaussures. Mais pourtant, certaines personnes oublient que le prix reste toujours aussi cher.''**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé cet extrait. Je l'ai trouvé très représentatif de ce qu'il peut se produire au jour d'aujourd'hui. Les tromperies, les réactions des gens face à ça… Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aimé ce texte que je suis forcément d'accord avec lui. Pour moi, il est tout naturel de pleurer si la personne que l'on aime nous trompe. C'est une réaction qui veut beaucoup dire. Et même si les êtres humains ont tendance à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non, cela peut être très significatif selon les situations. Évacuer le stress, la colère, la douleur… Il y a tout un tas de sentiments que le fait de pleurer peut réussir à amoindrir. Oui, ça ne guérit pas les blessures, mais ça soulage et permet de cicatriser. Je pense que faire un film ou un livre où une femme ne pleurerait pas lorsqu'elle se ferait tromper ne serait pas représentatif de la réalité. Nous avons beau nous dire que nous sommes indifférents, que la personne qui a fait une telle chose n'est pas pour nous et n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, cela ne changera rien; quand on est blessé et que notre cœur saigne, seule la transparence des larmes est là pour rappeler que la douleur créait un vide béant en nous. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, tu es rentré ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je viens d'avoir Ogiwara-kun au téléphone, il m'a dit que tout s'était bien passé et que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas là ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **On est dimanche et tu n'es toujours pas connecté. J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Envoie-moi un message dès que tu es là. »**

Serrant des dents à la lecture de tous les derniers messages, il laissa ses doigts se diriger vers son clavier alors que les rayons du soleil de fins de journées perçaient à travers la fenêtre et se répandaient dans toute sa chambre.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

Le réponse se fit immédiate, accélérant les battements du cœur du rouge.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, tu es revenu. Je vais bien, et toi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne suis jamais parti. Je vais bien également. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu ne devrais pas mentir, tu sais. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne mens pas. J'avais simplement besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Du recul par rapport à quoi ? »**

Il soupira, s'étant parfaitement douté de cette question. Il ne pouvait de toute manière plus faire marche arrière et ne s'était jamais imaginé cacher quoi que ce soit au bleuté. Il savait de toute manière qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Il n'avait jamais rien su lui cacher, il finissait par tout découvrir, même à travers un écran. Il savait comprendre ses mots mieux que quiconque et y déceler ses émotions et pensées les plus profondes.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ton ami d'enfance m'a dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. »**

Il savait déjà que ce message susciterait de l'étonnement chez le joueur fantôme et que, par conséquent, la réponse ne se ferait pas immédiate. Mais pourtant, et c'est ce qui créa une véritable interrogation chez lui, l'autre adolescent lui répondit presque instantanément.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ne retiens pas ce qu'il t'a dit, Akashi-kun. C'est un idiot. »**

Il fronça des sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il a dû te dire ça pour plaisanter. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il ne plaisantait pas. »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, de réagir comme ça ? Il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu. Il ne penserait pas qu'un terrain pareil, alors que le véritable problème n'était même pas encore abordé, serait aussi glissant.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il ne t'a rien dit sur moi ? »**

 _« Akashi Sejuro_

 **Non. Que voulais-tu qu'il dise ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Rien, Akashi-kun. Oublie, s'il-te-plaît. »**

Son souffle se coupa soudainement, alors que ses mains devenaient moites. Parmi toutes les réflexions qu'il s'était faites, il avait sûrement oublié la plus importante…

Et si Kuroko n'était pas amoureux de lui ? Si le simple fait de penser l'aimer le dégoûtait ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »**

Il était peut-être bête, idiot, toutes les insultes dégradantes possibles et inimaginables lui iraient, mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Poser la question d'une manière aussi brute et directe n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu mais il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Et après tout, la réponse était simple, c'était oui, ou bien non. Mais pourtant, le bleuté avait déjà vu le message depuis une minute déjà et ce temps, qui paraissait bien trop long et stressant à Akashi était largement suffisant pour écrire une aussi courte réponse. Kuroko avait toujours été là, avec lui. Alors tout naturellement, il s'était enflammé et avait pensé tout au long de la journée à un ''nous'' qui n'existait peut-être pas. Il avait fait de ses sentiments les siens sans même être sûr et sans se baser sur des doutes fondés et clairs.

Il comprenait ce qu'était qu'aimer. Vouloir être avec cette personne tous les jours, toutes les heures et même toutes les minutes. Vouloir entendre sa voix, pouvoir regarder sa peau et retracer du bout des doigts les contours de son visage. Pouvoir découvrir ses défauts, ses qualités et ses atouts. Vouloir être là pour cette personne, l'écouter, partager, mais aussi se disputer pour encore mieux se retrouver. Il savait que l'amour c'était aussi s'embrasser, se toucher, se sourire tendrement. Il mentirait si il disait qu'il était prêt pour ça.

Il était complètement paniqué à l'intérieur de lui-même alors que de l'extérieur, il paraissait tout à fait calme et sûr de lui.

C'est donc exactement pour ça que ses doigts se posèrent à nouveau sur son clavier, et il se laissa porter par le son si habituel des touches résonnant dans sa chambre, et les pulsations de son cœur qui étaient beaucoup trop rapides pour qu'elles soient les siennes.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'essaie de me dire que c'est impossible et que je n'y crois tout simplement pas. Écoute-moi bien Tetsuya, je ne me répéterai pas. Je ne sais pas aimer correctement et je risque d'être le garçon le plus idiot que tu n'aies jamais connu. Mais je pense que je suis tombé amoureux, et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix pour que ce soit une personne autre que toi. »**

Mais même une fois son message envoyé et une lourdeur assez pesante aillant quitté ses épaules, il ne pouvait empêcher son index de taper contre son bureau. Encore, encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à s'arrêter de stresser comme les jeunes filles qu'il avait de si nombreuses fois regardé de haut.

Mais attendre la réponse à un message que Kuroko venait de voir était très certainement la chose la plus insupportable qu'il ait à faire de toute sa vie.

* * *

C'est un petit pas pour Akashi mais un grand pas pour mon cœur fragile de fan d'AkaKuro ! Bon, j'arrête mon chapitre ici parce que why not, et je suis vraiment impatiente d'avoir vos avis dessus. On peut dire que je l'ai agencé en trois parties : les descriptions des sentiments d'Akashi, sa discussion avec son majordome et la petite discussion d'Akashi et Kuroko. Je voulais pas continuer la discussion entre les deux parce que je trouve que ça l'aurait pas fait, tout simplement. Mais dîtes-vous que la semaine prochaine, il y aura plus long niveau conversation !

Sinon, les questions de d'habitude, est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ? Et l'analyse ? Quelle sera la réaction de Tsubaki ? Est-ce que son père va être au courant ? Et à lui, quelle sera sa réaction ? Que va dire Kuroko ? Bref, je vous laisse imaginer tout ça en attendant dimanche prochain héhé.

Encore merci à vous tous de laisser des reviews et de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre.

Le vingt-septième chapitre la semaine prochaine…


	27. Partie 27

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 27**

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Il me reste trois semaines de cours avant les vacances… Faisons en sorte que je ne meurs pas avant ça. x) Et sinon, entre mes trois tonnes de révisions que j'ai à faire, heureusement que j'ai l'écriture ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, enfin, surtout parce qu'il s'y passe quelques petites choses intéressantes… :3 Vous comprendrez vite de quoi je parle aha. Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis. Ah et aussi… Je fais partie des régions qui auront peut-être de la neige demain donc je prie. Je prie très fort. N'hésitez pas à prier avec moi…**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Panzerie :** Aha, mais qui ne l'a pas déjà fait ? Je cours me cacher si je suis la seule… Et oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! Hm, pour les chapitres, c'est compliqué. J'ai du mal à dire combien il en reste . Mais ça va tourner autour de 36. Après c'est approximatif, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça me prendra. ^^

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Et bien je te laisse découvrir si dans ma fanfic nous avons un Kuroko compliqué. :3

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci ! Et effectivement, la réaction du père ne sera peut-être pas la plus enjouée, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Mais bon, ce sera pour plus tard !

 **BlueSey17 :** Et bien non aha, je ne voulais pas faire le cliché du vieux majordome justement. Mais ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il est aussi jeune et je compte amener ça dans un chapitre plus tard, mystère aha… Et oui, avec toute l'ironie du monde, Facebook est sûrement le moyen le plus utilisé pour se déclarer. x)

 **Tsukyo-chan :** Ah oui nan mais gros désolée aha, je suis endormie des fois, faut pas faire gaffe. T.T Et c'est vrai, c'est un AkaKuro donc c'est assez évident. Et je serais quand même une fille horrible de changer d'avis après autant de chapitres. xD

 **Yukino Ibuki :** On est d'accord aha. Et je mets fin à ton impatience aujourd'hui !

 **Ciel Saynen :** Merci beaucoup. Et évite de me tuer, rien que pour écrire la suite, s'il-te-plaît. x) Aha, et je suis contente que tu te sois retrouvée dans la peau d'Akashi !

 **AstraPlaneti :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, vraiment. Je suis très touchée. On ne peut pas me faire de plus beaux compliments que sur ma façon d'écrire, alors encore merci. Je suis contente de réussir à bien reprendre les personnages, et notamment Kuroko qui ne peut pas paraître forcément simple à écrire. C'est vrai que mon histoire suit un certain tracé, et que la suite devient du coup logique. Je suis contente de réussir ça. Aha, je vous créais une habitude à poster chaque semaine. Mais après, je trouve ça pas mal, non ? Je ne me verrais pas poster une fois par mois pour cette fanfiction, même moi je me suis habituée à écrire chaque semaine un nouveau chapitre. Et pour ce qui est des sentiments d'Akashi, c'est vrai que je lui fais accepter relativement vite. Mais je le sais, parce que c'est totalement fait exprès. L'accepter et le concrétiser par message est une chose, mais en face à face, c'est autre chose… ;) J'ai envie de jouer avec la transition réel/internet, tu vois ? Je n'en dis pas plus aha. Encore merci beaucoup à toi !

 **Kawaii Marshmallow :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir ! Je suis touchée que ma fiction te plaise autant, et que tu trouves que je décris à ce point bien les sentiments. Oui oui aha, je suis déjà tombée amoureuse mais à vrai dire, je ne pense pas que ça rentre en compte pour ma bonne description des sentiments amoureux. Mais je suis contente que tu arrives à te voir dans mes écrits, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ! Et ne t'en fais pas aha, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres ! Encore merci.

 **LemonStreet :** Merci, vraiment ! Et ne t'en fais pas aha, je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire. C'est gentil, les reviews courtes me font tout autant plaisir que les longues.

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, pour toutes ces reviews que tu me laisses ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir, sincèrement. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma première partie, mais aussi mes descriptions. Merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fais. Et oui, quand on rencontre un ou une inconnue, on peut vite finir par s'y attacher. La vie est sadique, tout autant que nous. Aha et je me devais de caler un Akashi qui fait des recherches sur internet sur l'amour ! Je me suis vue à travers lui, en soi c'était horrible. x) Bref voici la suite, et j'espère vraiment que tu vas l'aimer ! Et ne laisse pas des reviews aussi tard, maman va se fâcher !

 **Kara :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et j'ai vu ça que tu t'étais trompée aha, y a pas de soucis, t'en fais pas. Je suis contente que tu aimes les descriptions et puis surtout, mon majordome ! Alors lui, j'y tiens, autant se le dire ! Aha et bien vas-y, inscris-toi dessus, mais je te promets pas que tu y rencontreras ton inconnu par contre. x) Je suis ravie que mes analyses te plaisent, ça compte beaucoup pour moi car elles sont une grosse partie de mes pensées et seulement une partie de mes travaux sur la réflexion. C'est à moi de te dire merci, je suis touchée par tous tes compliments ! Encore merci.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser…

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion avec Kuroko. Mais pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que tout ça avait eu lieu, que tous ces mots s'étaient échangés entre eux et qu'une telle ambiance avait réussi à s'installer au creux de leur conversation. Ce qu'il avait voulu rejeter le plus au monde s'était finalement immiscé entre eux deux. Mais ce qui lui sautait le plus aux yeux n'était pas ça, oh non. C'était plutôt la rapidité avec laquelle tous ces changements s'étaient installés. Peut-être car c'était, au final, ce qui aurait dû se passer depuis le début ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais tout avait été si vite, comme si il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de ne serait-ce que penser à contrôler la situation. Il ne regrettait pas, bien sûr que non. Il ne remettait peut-être pas non plus en cause la rapidité des événements. Mais si son cœur avait suivi le mouvement, ce n'était pas le cas de sa tête.

Il le savait, oui. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Mais comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? Il avait dévoilé une part de lui au bleuté alors qu'il avait pris connaissance de cette partie de lui dans la même journée et au même instant. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre pour réfléchir, et il en payait maintenant les conséquences.

Le mot ''conséquence'' était trop fort comparé à la situation, il en avait parfaitement conscience… Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être rationnel. Ils étaient passés du statut d'amis à celui de… Personnes qui s'aiment. Il ne voyait pas à quelle autre catégorie ils pouvaient bien appartenir, si tant est qu'il y en avait une. Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué, beaucoup trop vague. Dire ce genre de mots par internet n'était pas la chose la plus habile et la plus agréable qu'il ait eu à faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Toujours étant que donner un nom à ce qu'il étaient maintenant était beaucoup trop difficile pour lui. Akashi, dire une chose pareille ? Et bien, depuis qu'il connaissait le bleuté, il fallait croire que beaucoup de choses commençaient à le dépasser. Il était loin de se sous-estimer, c'était un fait vérifié et validé. Mais il savait assumer quand il ne se sentait pas capable de quelque chose. Sa grande différence par rapport aux autres était qu'il faisait toujours en sorte d'atteindre ce qui était beaucoup trop haut. Que ce soit au basket ou au shogi, rien ne changerait cela il gagnerait toujours, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Mais les mots qu'il s'était dit avec Kuroko ne cessaient de tourner, sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Si avant, tout un tas de questions lui tourmentaient l'esprit, et bien elles avaient maintenant toute disparues. Comme si le joueur fantôme avait finalement été la réponse à toutes ses interrogations dérangeantes. Mais elles étaient finalement parties pour laisser leur place à d'autres. La question qui ressortait principalement de toutes celles qui noyaient son esprit était sûrement la plus compliqué. Que devait-il maintenant faire avec lui ? C'était évident, il comptait toujours lui parler comme avant. Mais est-ce qu'agir de la même manière qu'auparavant marcherait après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient avoués ? Certainement pas, non. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui changerait ? Il avait du mal à comprendre, à réfléchir et à organiser ses pensées là-dessus. Mais dès qu'il pensait à tout ça, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas calmer son cœur et son mal de ventre. Il avait l'impression de brûler doucement, sans avoir de l'eau à portée de main.

Il ne savait pas non plus si c'était ses mots à lui ou ceux du bleuté qui l'avaient le plus perturbé. C'était certes lui qui avait en quelque sorte fait bouger et changer la situation, mais Kuroko n'était pas resté de marbre face à leur position à tous les deux. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait répondu, bien sûr qu'il avait donné son avis sur ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Et c'était justement ce qui le frustrait le plus. Est-ce qu'il avait bien tout compris ? Bien tout interprété ? Est-ce qu'il était d'accord avec ses choix, ses décisions ? C'était compliqué. Leur cas était beaucoup trop complexe, c'était certain. Si leur relation était une partie de shogi, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'en sortirait sans trimer.

Mais peut-être qu'au fond, c'était lui, le problème ? Il avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps envers lui, alors il n'y avait pas de soucis avec ça. Oui, il avait encore du mal à comprendre l'étendu et l'importance de ses paroles. Mais il savait déjà que ça ne saurait tarder, il se faisait confiance. Toujours étant qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup trop au moindre problème ou à la moindre perturbation. Il cherchait des problèmes, pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais le pire dans tout ça était sûrement qu'il n'y en avait pas et que si il y réfléchissait bien, il n'y en aurait pas. Il essayait de se convaincre en se disant ces paroles. Il tentait vraiment de le faire. Sauf qu'encore une fois, tout était beaucoup trop compliqué. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il était simplement soucieux. De quoi, de qui ? Personne ne le savait, même pas lui. Il avait maintenant compris que plus on cherchait une réponse, moins on avait de chances de la trouver. Mais son cerveau ne cessait de fonctionner. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser. Il ne réagissait pas véritablement à l'instinct. Certes, il agissait rapidement, mais tout était calculé.

Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas penser correctement sur la situation qu'il avait engendré car c'était une partie inconnue de lui qui avait réagi face à tout cela.

\- Akashicchi, tu es avec nous ?

Comme si il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique le rappelant à l'ordre, il tourna la tête dans la direction de ses deux amis qui le regardaient simplement, perplexes.

Aujourd'hui, un de ses professeurs n'était pas là et il se trouvait qu'il avait deux heures avec lui. Rien que ça. Mais ce n'était pas tout, puisque Midorima et Kise faisaient eux aussi partis de ce cours. Alors ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés comme des idiots, n'aillant rien de particulier à faire. Ils étaient donc, tout naturellement, sortis dehors pour s'asseoir sur un banc et discuter, même si Akashi aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, pour faire passer le temps. Dès qu'ils s'étaient posés sur ce vulgaire banc, il s'était éloigné un peu des autres garçons.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais plutôt qu'il voulait réfléchir à tête reposée. Pourtant, il savait déjà que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Nous étions mercredi, et il avait depuis dimanche eu maintes et maintes possibilités d'ordonner ses pensées. Mais il fallait croire qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions seulement lorsque sa tête en avait envie.

\- Je dois avouer qu'écouter tes problèmes en tant que mannequin n'est pas la chose la plus intéressante.

\- Midorimacchi, ce n'est pas gentil !

Le rouge soupira, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur toute la surface de la cour. Il avait beau se dire que tout serait comme avant, ce n'était pas possible pour lui. Peut-être que Kuroko ne se posait pas ce genre de questions et peut-être même qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire de son côté. Mais Akashi aurait de quoi refaire le monde avec ses ''peut-être'', il le savait bien. Les hypothèses étaient ce qu'il avait de mieux en stock actuellement. Même ses propres sentiments étaient remis sous cette forme-là.

\- Akashi ?

Il tourna la tête dans la direction du shooter, lui exposant un visage complètement impassible.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était une bonne question… De toute façon, il avait abandonné depuis longtemps avec lui. Midorima avait toujours réussi à remarquer lorsque quelque chose le tracassait. Mais est-ce que dire que quelque chose n'allait pas était réellement approprié à la situation ? Est-ce que tout ça le rendait mal ? La réponse était clairement et définitivement non. Pourtant, Kuroko obnubilait totalement ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire plus de deux minutes sans se mettre à réfléchir à sa relation avec le bleuté.

\- Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, Akashicchi.

Tout leur dire, n'est-ce pas… Selon lui, il y avait ''tout'' et ''tout''. On pouvait dire certaines choses à ses amis, mais d'autres pas. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, puisque la sienne était absolue envers eux, mais une question de sentiments. Parler de tout ce qui s'était passé ce week-end lui paraissait presque étrange. Et dans un sens dérangeant, qui plus est. Il avait confiance en eux deux, c'était quelque chose de sûr. Après tout, Midorima était en couple avec un garçon, alors il savait que jamais il ne le jugerait sur ce qu'il pensait ressentir. Et Kise était au courant de cette liaison et ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait même l'air enjoué, comme à son habitude. Ses amis acceptaient facilement cette différence, puisqu'Akashi ne savait pas véritablement comment l'appeler, tout était nouveau pour lui. Ils ne se permettraient jamais de le juger.

De toute façon, Akashi ne redoutait pas son… Homosexualité. Mais est-ce que ce mot lui convenait vraiment ? Pas vraiment, et il avait envie d'y réfléchir. Il n'était pas une bête, alors il n'avait pas à se donner une catégorie bien spécifique pour se démarquer des autres. Il était lui, ça suffisait amplement.

\- J'ai discuté avec Tetsuya dimanche.

\- Comme d'habitude. Et ? Il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier ?

Le capitaine se retint de justesse de soupirer. Il ne regardait pas le blond, mais il entendait à son timbre de voix que la suite des événements allait grandement l'intéresser. Il se sentait comme une célébrité épiée par un journaliste people, avec lui…

\- Oui. Mais je veux poser une condition avant de vous en parler.

\- Laquelle, Akashi ?

\- Tout ce qui sera dit dans cette conversation restera strictement entre nous trois. Et je ne veux pas non plus vous voir faire la même tête que si vous étiez dans une chambre froide sans être mort. C'est clair ?

\- Ça fait plus d'une condition ça, Akashicchi…

Bien, maintenant, c'était dit… Il se demandait à chaque fois si il devait prendre des pincettes pour annoncer certaines choses, que ce soit à ses amis ou au joueur fantôme. Mais il avait toujours opté pour être direct et franc. Très franc. Dire les choses sincèrement et de but en blanc lui avait toujours paru pratique. C'était une solution comme une autre, non ? Tourner autour du pot ne ferait que perdre le fil de la conversation.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Akashi ne voulait pas paraître trop direct et amener le problème de manière intelligente. Il avait donc décider de toujours laisser ses phrases en suspens pour que ses amis réfléchissent et lui posent des questions. Comme ça, au moins, l'information avait des chances de percuter de manière un peu moins brutale que s'il avait décidé de leur cracher au visage cette nouvelle vérité.

\- Nous n'avons pas discuté comme habituellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est moi qui ai amené le sujet principal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kise qui regardait dans le vague, semblant réfléchir, alors que Midorima le fixait d'une manière étrange.

\- Quel était ce sujet ?

\- L'amour.

\- Ah, l'amour, c'est…

Le blond sembla réaliser, contrairement au vert qui avait depuis déjà quelques secondes maintenant écarquillé des yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de commencer à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

\- Akashicchi, tu as parlé d'amour avec lui ?! Pourquoi ? Enfin, non, pourquoi tu as envie de parler de ça ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en parles jamais à nous ? Tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

\- Ryota.

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

Il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tourner autour du pot n'était finalement peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions…

\- Je suppose que je vous ai habitué à être direct.

\- Eh ?

\- J'ai dit à Tetsuya que je pensais être tombé amoureux de lui.

De toute façon, que ce soit tôt ou tard, il aurait bien fallu à un moment donné qu'il sorte cette réplique. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Être franc était la meilleure chose à faire avec eux. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il chercher à amoindrir l'impact de cette révélation ? Il n'y avait pas à le faire, il n'y en avait même pas besoin.

Intrigué par ce calme soudain, il tourna la tête dans la direction de ses deux amis qui le regardaient, une expression de surprise peinte sur leur visage. Il fronça des sourcils devant leur réaction, ne les lâchant pas du regard.

\- Ça valait le coup que je pose une condition…

Aux paroles de son capitaine, Kise sembla se réveiller du véritable choc cérébral qu'il venait de connaître et se retourna vers son ami à lunettes, qui était lui encore toujours sous l'effet de la surprise. Il lui agrippa la manche de sa veste et se mit à secouer frénétiquement son bras, en un geste qui paraissait assez excité. Akashi le regarda faire, simplement désabusé, ne pouvait pas voir son visage et donc, comprendre ses ressentis.

\- Tu as vu, Midorimacchi, on a rien eu à dire !

\- Il semblerait…

\- Tu te rends compte ! C'est fantastique !

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Cependant, sa réplique ne fut pas prise en compte et les deux autres garçons reprirent une conversation tout à fait normale, sous les yeux médusés d'Akashi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet de la soudaine joie de Kise et du fait que Midorima semblait être remis de ses émotions…

\- Uwah, et moi qui pensais que tu allais devoir l'aider, Midorimacchi.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire, idiot.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'y connais bien dans le sujet pourtant, non ?

\- Bien sûr que non, imbécile !

\- Arrête de mentir, je peux sentir ton cœur battre d'ici rien qu'à en parler !

\- Ryota, je peux te garantir que si vous ne m'expliquez pas ce dont vous êtes en train de parler, il n'y a pas que le pouls de Shintaro qui va s'accélérer.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prenaient de l'ignorer comme ça ? De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Il ne voyait pas de rapport entre la révélation qu'il venait de leur faire et le fait que Midorima n'avait pas eu à l'aider.

L'aider…

\- Impossible.

Alors ce qu'il avait pensé dimanche était vrai ? Ils s'étaient donc tous véritablement moqués de lui ? Durant tout ce temps, qui plus est ? Ah, ça, on pouvait le dire, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Ils avaient tout prévu.

\- Euh, Akashicchi ?

\- Vous le saviez.

Kise haussa un sourcil dans la direction de son capitaine, n'étant pas sûr de tout comprendre aux mots de son capitaine. Mais Midorima avait bien compris, et frappait mentalement le blond pour être idiot à ce point.

\- C'était pourtant évident, Akashi.

\- Ça ne l'était pas pour moi.

\- On allait quand même pas te dire que tu aimais Kuroko alors que nous n'étions sûr de rien avec Kise.

Le capitaine de la génération des miracles soupira, encore une fois.

Il avait déjà entendu dire que l'amour frappait subitement et que la personne touchée mettait du temps à s'en rendre compte, oui, mais de là à ce que ses amis en prennent conscience avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu le trahir, au fond ? Il ne leur parlait pas tant que ça du bleuté et des conversations qu'ils entretenaient. Ce n'était pas comme si il se conduisait comme Momoi et souriait à tout va en proclamant son affection pour le joueur fantôme. Dans tous les cas, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte à l'époque, alors comment aurait-il pu leur laisser des indices sur une relation dont il n'avait jamais envisagé la naissance ?

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Les regards et les paroles ne trompent pas, Akashi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, Akashicchi ! C'est toi qui t'es déclaré en premier, non ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

Peut-être que c'était aussi ça, le problème ?

Quand il avait envoyé son message à Kuroko, celui où il avait véritablement laissé son cœur s'exprimer et non sa tête, il s'était fait tout un tas d'hypothèses. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à un possible rejet de la part de l'autre adolescent et s'était retrouvé face à son message, et la bêtise dont il avait fait preuve, avec ce petit ''vu'' qui n'avait cessé de le narguer. Il s'était demandé s'il ne l'avait pas dégoûté, froissé, vexé, et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs négatifs. Pourtant, être rejeté par le bleuté était impossible. Il y avait pensé durant cinq petites minutes, juste avant de recevoir une réponse de Kuroko, et avait refusé cette idée. Comment aurait-il pu accepter de se faire rejeter ? Comment aurait-il pu être trahi de la sorte par une des premières personnes pour laquelle il avouait son affection particulière ?

Pendant cinq minutes, Akashi avait pour la première fois de sa vie eu réellement peur. C'était au fond de lui, tapis au plus profond de son être, mais cette sensation désagréable à en vomir avait bien été là. Mais quand une minute de plus s'était ajoutée à ce décompte, sa peur s'était envolée pour laisser place à un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _ **Je t'aime, Akashi-kun. »**_

Ce message était passé sous ses yeux, une fois, deux fois, pour être relu encore et encore, sans jamais qu'il ne s'en lasse. Il en comprenait le sens, le sentiment, la puissance. Il l'avait aussi admiré, oui. C'était à lui qu'on disait ça. C'était Kuroko qui lui disait ça, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus précieuse à ses yeux. Ce genre de choses lui avait toujours paru cliché et inutile. Pourquoi dire à une personne qu'on l'aime lorsque nous sommes toujours à ses côtés ? La simple présence devrait suffire, comme un rappel inlassable de cette fraternité. Mais avec ce message, il avait changé d'avis. Ce n'était pas mal de dire ça. Ce n'était pas juste un cliché sortant des films ou des musiques pop que tous les adolescents devaient certainement écouter. Non, c'était simplement être sincère avec soi-même et avec la personne concernée par ces sentiments. Il était d'accord avec ça, et quand il l'avait compris, après avoir relu pour la énième fois le message du bleu, il y eut un changement en lui. Comme s'il venait véritablement de réaliser qu'ils étaient tous les deux du même avis. Qu'ils avaient les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Que se parler leur procurait la même sensation.

Pourtant, ce fut une catastrophe pour lui. Pas dans son cœur, non, mais dans sa tête.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- Trop bien, Akashicchi ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Un truc mignon ? Ou un classique peut-être ? Venant de toi, je suis sûr que ça te ressemblait !

Akashi soupira, ses yeux s'accrochant à diverses formes lointaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne lui dirais pas.

\- Et bien, pour te ressembler, on peut dire que c'est réussi…

Midorima arborait une mine complètement désespérée alors que Kise semblait véritablement vexé, comme si il était la personne concernée par les paroles de son capitaine. Capitaine qui, à l'heure actuelle, voulait simplement partir et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Mais, Akashicchi…

\- J'ai eu un blocage. Fin de l'histoire.

Malheureusement, et il le savait, ce n'était que le début… Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça au bleuté. Pourtant, sur le moment, il n'avait pas regretté. Et encore maintenant, ce n'était pas vraiment du regret qu'il ressentait. Il avait véritablement était bloqué. Au-delà de tous les sentiments que Kuroko lui avait communiqué avec aussi peu de mots, cela l'avait complètement figé. Il n'avait pas paniqué comme une adolescente, il ne s'était pas non plu senti gêné, mais il n'avait pas pu répondre à ça. Il avait simplement dit la vérité en disant à l'autre garçon qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ses doigts s'étaient littéralement figés au-dessus de son clavier, il avait regardé longuement les lettres qu'il aurait dû toucher pour former une réponse, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui écrire qu'il l'aimait. C'était juste impossible.

\- Akashi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous sortez ensemble, non ?

Le rouge se massa doucement le cou de sa main droite pour tenter vainement de détendre ses muscles crispés. Cette question, il l'avait redouté. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait aussi abordé avec son inconnu et que le sujet s'était montré… Légèrement problématique.

\- Il n'a pas voulu.

Et ses amis devaient très certainement savoir que le sujet était houleux, vue l'aura négative qui devait très probablement émaner de tout son corps.

Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pour l'instant rien d'officiel entre eux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'assumait pas ? Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question, c'était vrai. Mais pourquoi auraient-ils à se cacher et à ne pas vraiment être ensemble après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dévoilés ? Il s'en fichait éperdument. Akashi ne voyait pas de problème dans le fait de crier sa liaison avec le bleuté sur le toit de son collège. Il assumerait toujours et mettrait au défi ceux voulant se moquer de lui de le faire. Ou alors, peut-être que la distance dissuadait le bleuté de rendre tout ça plus concret ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais peut-être que le problème, au fond, était plus complexe que ça…

Ils étaient deux garçons, ils avaient un entourage, ils avaient des kilomètres les séparant et Akashi avait son père. Tout était aussi simple mais aussi compliqué que ça.

\- Il doit avoir ses raisons, Akashi.

\- Je suppose.

\- Dis, Akashicchi ?

Le rouge lui jeta un vague coup d'œil, l'intimant de continuer de parler.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais le revoir ? Tu fais un blocage au niveau des mots et lui a du mal à concrétiser votre relation. Un rendez-vous devrait arranger tout ça. Je sais que tout s'est fait par votre rencontre facebook, mais pour ce genre de choses, rien ne vaut un face à face.

Un rendez-vous ? Il y avait songé, oui. Et à vrai dire, il avait déjà pensé à revoir Kuroko dès l'instant où ils s'étaient réconciliés, après leur dispute à cause du match contre Ogiwara. Seulement, la différence était que jusqu'à lors, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé ça comme étant un ''rendez-vous''. Mais cela ne devait, après tout, pas changer grand-chose.

Cependant, Akashi aimait bien frapper d'une pierre deux coups. Et il trouvait que ces derniers temps, la génération des miracles se cachait beaucoup trop de secrets les uns aux autres.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Kise.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, Shintaro.

Le vert haussa un sourcil, perplexe face aux paroles de son ami. Il sentait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

\- L'idée de rendez-vous me paraît parfaite. Mais celle de rencontre encore plus. Vous voyez la différence, non ?

Le copieur regarda Midorima, une moue interrogative sur le visage. Mais celui-ci lui répondit silencieusement en soufflant, lui montrant tout simplement qu'il ne savait pas ce que leur capitaine avec encore en tête.

\- Akashicchi, on ne saisit pas vraiment…

\- Nous allons dîner chez moi.

\- Oh. Tu comptes l'inviter manger chez toi en tête à tête ?

\- Non. J'ai bien précisé que ce serait nous qui irons.

Le souffle du vert se coupa, alors que même le stress qu'il commençait à ressentir l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre geste, même pour remonter ses lunettes.

\- Akashi, tu ne veux pas dire que…

\- Bien sûr que si. La génération des miracles au complet va venir dîner chez moi, Tetsuya et le petit-ami de Shintaro compris.

Le rouge croisa des bras sur son torse, impassible. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le droit de refuser. Tout rejet de cette proposition ne serait bien entendu pas pris en compte. Il savait déjà que Midorima était au courant de ses pensées là-dessus, et que par conséquent, il ramènerait son petit-ami à ce dîner. Pour ce qui était de Kuroko, et bien, il ne se faisait aucun soucis. Il accepterait.

\- Je suppose que ce sera aussi le bon moment pour moi.

Akashi et Midorima se regardèrent, interloqués. Qu'est-ce que le blond allait encore leur dire cette fois ? Enfin, comme toujours, rien de bien pertinent selon le capitaine. Il se contenta alors de tourner les yeux dans une autre direction que la sienne, attendant simplement la suite de son récit.

\- Le bon moment pour quoi, Kise ?

\- Pour vous présenter mon petit-ami.

Il n'avait rien dit, c'était tout à fait pertinent à ses yeux…

* * *

Il savait parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui était un de ces fameux jours où il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler énormément, oui. Ils s'étaient toujours réservés le vendredi soir et le week-end, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Cependant, il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où même les règles habituelles pouvaient être bousculées.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonsoir, Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bonsoir Akashi-kun. Tu vas bien ? »**

Ses doigts se posèrent à nouveau sur son clavier, faisant résonner le son des touches qu'il avait parfaitement en tête pour former la réponse voulue.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui, et toi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vais bien. Il est rare que l'on se parle aussi tard. »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa pendule pour découvrir qu'en effet, il était tard au point qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir aller manger. Il haussa des épaules et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur son ordinateur. Si il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, alors il ferait vite. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui parler plus longtemps mais malheureusement, lorsque son père était là, il avait des horaires stricts. Il ne pouvait pas entrer et sortir de table comme il le voulait. Il devait arriver en même temps que lui, c'était une règle d'or depuis son plus jeune âge.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait en tête son père. Comptait-il vraiment rester pendant quelques temps à cause de cette fichue lettre ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est vrai, oui. Tetsuya, j'ai une demande non-rejetable à te soumettre. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'ai décidé d'organiser un dîner avec mes amis et toi. Ça ne te pose pas de soucis ? »**

Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il refuserait. Mais avec le bleuté, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Attendant sagement la réponse de son inconnu, son regard convergea bien vite vers sa photo de profil qui s'affichait sur son écran. La voir lui donnait toujours un sentiment très réconfortant. Il lui donnait la sensation qu'il était vraiment là, avec lui, et que cette même personne était derrière son écran. Une simple photo semblait donner un effet de réel à leur relation. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle l'était depuis le départ. Mais un regard envers une photo n'avait pas le prix d'un regard rencontrant ceux de la personne qui nous est cher. Akashi avait compris ça, même si il avait hâte de rencontrer à nouveau Kuroko pour que leurs regards se rencontrent d'une manière différente. Il voulait voir une autre lueur que celle qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Il avait envie de faire briller ses yeux, d'y voir autre chose que de la tristesse simple et brute.

Mais contempler ainsi la photo de son inconnu le confortait encore dans un sentiment de malaise. La personne qu'il admirait, la personne à qui il s'était dévoilé n'était sûrement pas celle qu'il s'était imaginé avant. Il s'était déclaré à un homme. Il avait dit à un garçon être amoureux de lui. Rien ne se passait décidément comme prévu… Et son père n'en serait que d'accord. Après tout, il avait très certainement dû planifier sa vie de A à Z. Sa fiancée selon ses affinités et le compte en banque, le déroulement de son mariage, les enfants, les affaires. Et encore, il ne donnait que les grandes lignes, puisque s'il devait entrer dans les détails, il était certain d'y être encore dans un mois. Il avait dû véritablement tout prévoir. Sauf le fait qu'il aurait une liaison assez particulière avec un jeune homme.

Mais il essayait de mettre ce potentiel problème de côté. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore un sujet d'actualité et il verrait le problème en temps et en heures. Il n'était pas prêt d'annoncer une telle chose à père et celui-ci n'était pas prêt de le découvrir. Il avait confiance en ses amis et en Tsubaki. La seule personne qui pouvait dorénavant le trahir était lui-même. Et c'était sûrement ce qui devrait le plus l'inquiéter, car si une personne est bien susceptible de nous faire du mal, c'est nous-même. Il l'avait compris au fil du temps et n'était pas un idiot.

Tout irait bien, il avait les cartes en main.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis d'accord, Akashi-kun. Comme ça je pourrais te revoir et rencontrer tes amis. »**

Une lueur appréciatrice se logea au fond de ses yeux devant la réponse de son inconnu. Il avait su par avance ce qu'il lui répondrait, de toute façon.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis. Ce sera aussi l'occasion pour moi de tous les rassembler. Après tout, la fin des cours est proche. Il faudra juste que je prévois assez de nourriture pour Atsushi… »**

Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Et encore, il n'avait pas pensé à tous les autres détails. Les réunir ensemble dans une même pièce, assis, sans devoir bouger ou se dépenser pendant plusieurs heures… Il n'était plus aussi sûr d'avoir eu une idée brillante. Qui plus est, il ne savait pas encore quel était le caractère de Takao, le petit-ami de Midorima. Il supposait qu'avec lui à ses côtés, il se tiendrait à carreau, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se doutait déjà qu'il y aurait des disputes, des lancers de nourriture. Il retirait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit avant, il avait eu la pire des idées possibles et inimaginables. Et il y aurait Kuroko, parmi tous ces énergumènes… Cette soirée, il la sentait longue, très longue.

Sans oublier que si la chance n'était pas encore avec lui, il y avait de fortes chances que son père soit encore dans les parages. Comme si réunir la génération des miracles chez lui n'était déjà pas un assez gros problème en soi.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est vrai, tu me les avais présenté. Je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Atsushi, Daiki, Shintaro et Ryota. Mais ne t'en fais pas, une fois que tu les auras connu, tu ne voudras plus te rappeler de leurs noms. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ryota… Kise Ryota ? »**

Le rouge haussa un sourcil, perplexe. C'était vrai, il lui avait déjà présenté ses amis en un message détaillé sur facebook. Mais il se souvenait aussi qu'il y avait un certain temps séparant ce message à aujourd'hui. Il savait son inconnu intelligent et possédant une bonne mémoire, mais tout de même…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non, je ne me souviens pas que tu m'en aies parlé, Akashi-kun. »**

Il fronça des sourcils, maintenant intrigué. Ce n'était pas ça ? Il avait alors peut-être entendu vaguement son nom de la part de jeunes filles discutant de son ami pour sa carrière de mannequin ? Après tout, le bleuté aimait observer les autres, c'était une hypothèse comme une autre.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Alors comment le sais-tu ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je le connais. »**

Si il pensait être au bout de ses peines, il fallait croire que ça venait tout juste de commencer…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Impossible. Tu ne penses pas que tu confonds ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Non. Je le connais même très bien, maintenant… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''très bien'' ? »**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais bizarrement, il se sentait déjà énervé avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'était cette histoire.

L'espérance de vie de Kise venait de fortement diminuer, en cette douce soirée qui promettait quelques révélations.

* * *

Voilà, je m'arrête ici ! Alors alors, dîtes-moi tout ! Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Sinon, je laisse toujours le mystère de la lettre en suspens pour le moment. Tout comme le message qu'avait envoyé Kagami à Akashi d'ailleurs. :p Pour ce qui est de Kise… Tadam héhé. J'aime beaucoup Kise donc je me devais de le caser aha ! Vous pensez qu'il est en couple avec qui ? Je laisse le mystère là-dessus. Et ensuite, on a l'annonce du repas. Depuis que j'ai commencé cette fanfic, je me suis dis ''faut que je les réunisse autour d'une table, pas le choix'' ! Et bien voilà, je suis contente parce que ça va se faire. :3 Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais c'est pour bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et ensuite, la fin… Alors alors, à votre avis, comment Kuroko connaît Kise ?

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça me fera énormément plaisir ! Je me sens toujours plus motivée en y répondant donc je n'attends que ça aha.

Et sinon… **300** reviews, **116** follows et **86** favs. Euh… Wow ? Aha, non mais je réalise pas en fait. Merci beaucoup de ce soutien de dingue, que je n'ai pas forcément l'impression de mériter. Tout ce que vous pouvez me dire dans vos reviews me fait extrêmement plaisir et me donne toujours plus envie d'écrire. J'écris avant tout pour moi, mais je réalise aussi que je le fais pour vous car me dire que l'on attend que je poste, que certaines personnes prennent de leur temps pour me donner leur avis, et bien c'est… Génial. Juste génial. Alors encore merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire !

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre vingt-huit…**


	28. Partie 28

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 28**

 **Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Oui je sais, je poste ce chapitre trèèèèèès tard. x) Mais… On va dire que je m'y suis prise tard pour l'écriture, alors que je débordais d'idées, donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu aha. Et je voulais vraiment poster aujourd'hui parce que je savais qu'après pour poster dans la semaine ça aurait été compliqué. Bref, dans ce chapitre, des révélations, de la discussion, puis du AkaKuro as usual ! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Aiiwa :** Aha tant mieux alors, merci beaucoup.

 **Daphiie0398 :** Merci. :) Et voici la suite ! En plus je suis un peu en retard aha. x)

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Tu auras tes réponses en temps et en heures, ne t'en fais pas !

 **Shiori-chan :** Merci beaucoup alors, et je suis contente que tu me laisses pour la première fois une review. ^^ Et aha, Kise, le copain de Kuroko ? x) Ça m'a fait rire, mais tu verras par la suite !

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis encore une fois très touchée ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage sur les sentiments aussi bien que la petite conversation entre Akashi, Kise et Midorima. Aha et j'avoue que le ''je t'aime Akashi-kun'' je l'ai bien sorti au bon moment. x) Celui où on s'y attend pas en gros aha. Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions sur Kagami et Kise, je préfère te laisser dans le suspens. :3 Encore merci à toi !

 **Panzerie :** Que serait une vie sans Kise qui fait des conneries ? Et t'en fais pas, moi aussi je m'attends de pied ferme sur l'écriture du MidoTaka (est-ce que c'est possible?)… Et ta review pour me dire que tu attendais le chapitre alors que j'étais en train de l'écrire m'a amusé aha.

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Oui mais pour l'instant, ils sont encore à Teiko aha. Et tes questions auront bientôt des réponses. ^^

 **Guest :** Bem pensado. ;) Você vai vê-lo mais tarde !

 **Kara :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme d'habitude. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et que tu aies hâte de voir ce que va donner ce fameux dîner ! Et mon OC me plaît beaucoup à moi aussi aha. Pour ce qui est de l'ouverture de l'enveloppe, et bien... Qui sait quand cela va arriver ?

 **BlueSey17 :** Merci pour ta review ! :) Beaucoup de questions qui auront prochainement des réponses.

 **nono :** Merci ! Aha, et tu découvriras ma fourberie plus tard !

 **love-manga-12 :** Merci beaucoup. :)

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _À :_ _Akashi Seijuro_**

 _ **De : Père**_

 **Viens dans le petit salon. J'ai un papier à te donner.**

Le capitaine de la génération des miracles soupira bruyamment, peu enclin à bouger de son lit. Il préférait de loin y rester allonger à lire un bon livre plutôt que de traverser toute sa maison en largeur pour aller retrouver son père. Mais il supposait que ce papier était important, alors il n'avait pas véritablement le choix. Et il lui envoyait très rarement des messages par téléphone portable, ce qui signifiait en plus de ça que c'était un ordre à ne pas ignorer.

Glissant un marque-page au travers de son livre, il le posa délicatement sur le dessus de son lit parfaitement fait, puis se leva tout en plissant sa chemise d'un revers de la main. Il se dépêcha de se diriger vers sa porte, le pas rapide. Plus vite il y serait, plus vite il aurait ce fichu papier et pourrait retourner s'enfermer dans son monde de littérature. En ouvrant sa porte, il sentit une présence arriver sur sa gauche et tourna sa tête, remarquant son majordome attitré.

\- Tsubaki, que fais-tu là ?

L'homme parut étonné au premier abord, puis reprit bien vite son visage bienveillant comme à l'accoutumée. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'intention de le croiser ?

\- Votre père m'a fait demander.

Les sourcils d'Akashi se froncèrent dangereusement. Qu'est-ce que son père manigançait encore… Les probabilités pour que le maître de la maison les demande en même temps, au point qu'ils se croisent, étaient minimes. Tout était donc bien entendu calculé. Mais il avait demandé à le voir seulement pour lui remettre un papier, rien de plus. Pourquoi alors est-ce que le châtain aurait besoin d'être présent ?

Décidant de garder ses doutes pour lui, il continua son chemin vers les escaliers, avec le domestique le suivant juste derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut te voir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Akashi-sama.

\- Je vois.

Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez à penser avec ce que son inconnu lui avait révélé dans la semaine… Son cerveau était beaucoup trop occupé et malmené ces derniers temps. Il devait déjà organiser ce fameux repas, maintenant que tout le monde en était informé. Rien que ça était en soi un véritable problème. Il fallait qu'il prépare tout minutieusement pour éviter le moindre problème. Et par problème, il entendait bien sûr que Kise amenait quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, que Kuroko avait déjà rencontré le blond et qu'il semblait bien le connaître, même s'il ne souhaitait pas lui dire dans quelles circonstances il le connaissait, et il y avait tous les autres. Alors il avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais. Il sentait que même en tentant d'organiser l'événement pour faire en sorte que tout se passe selon ses désirs, ce dîner allait être une véritable catastrophe. Mais pas une catastrophe normale, oh que non. Celles engendrées pas la génération des miracles étaient beaucoup plus dévastatrices que toutes les autres.

Alors oui, ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup trop à penser. Entre Kuroko, le comportement étrange de Kise, son pseudo petit-ami dont personne n'avait jusqu'à lors soupçonné l'existence, son père et la lettre, il se sentait vidé. Complètement et définitivement vidé. Il n'avait tout simplement plus d'énergie et se désolait que les compétitions de basket soient terminées, puisque que cela aurait au moins eu le mérite de le détendre un minimum. Seules les conversations avec le bleuté et la lecture réussissaient à lui redonner un semblant de force mentale.

Même s'il savait que la plus grosse épreuve de la semaine allait commencer maintenant.

Il s'arrêta devant les grandes portes du salon, d'un bois aussi brillant que s'il était neuf, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Tsubaki était toujours présent, ce qui bien entendu était le cas. Redoutant le pire, il ouvrit l'une des portes, en prenant soin de ne pas la fermer, exposant dorénavant la grande pièce entière à ses yeux.

Son souffle se coupa, l'espace seulement d'une seconde. Une seule et unique seconde où il sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux lui brûler la peau. Avec, il le savait bien, différentes intentions. Son père le fixait avec sévérité, lui intimant de bien rester à sa place. Seulement, il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour le remarquer, puisqu'un sourire faux avait pris place sur son visage. Tsubaki le regardait aussi, bien qu'il se trouvait derrière lui, et devait très certainement redouter sa réaction. Même si il était sûr et certain qu'il ne laisserait rien paraître aux yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et enfin, deux autres paires d'yeux le regardaient. Scrutatrices, peut-être même indiscrètes. Les yeux d'un homme semblaient le jauger, d'homme à homme, pour trouver en lui ne serait-ce qu'une once d'anxiété. Mais Akashi se tenait droit, fier, comme à son habitude. Et il avait juste envie de rire de lui, ce qu'il ne manquait pas de faire intérieurement. Puis, un regard doux était posé sur lui. Celui d'une femme, la cinquantaine, aussi belle que possible. Bien que l'artifice dégoulinait sur sa peau en des litres et des litres. Mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir la sympathie du rouge, ce qui était en soi un vrai privilège.

Les mains liées dans son dos, il se pencha respectueusement en direction des deux époux, prenant soin à ce que sa posture soit parfaite et ses yeux bien baissés.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur.

Il se redressa rapidement, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la femme présente en lui accordant un sourire dont il avait le secret.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Okada-san.

\- Je le suis aussi, cela faisait longtemps maintenant.

Un sourire poli à souhait trônait sur les lèvres d'Akashi, mais pourtant, n'importe qui le connaissant bien aurait pu sentir que des envies de meurtre lui traversaient l'esprit. Il regarda vaguement son père, qui s'était levé pour glisser un mot à l'oreille de Tsubaki. Il avait tout prévu, il n'était pas possible. Il détestait ce genre de coups bas. Il était vraiment ingérable, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lui demander pourquoi il l'avait fait venir ici devant des invités serait impoli, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et il ne se retenait pas seulement pour que son père ne le réprimande par la suite, mais parce que la femme présente avait été une amie de sa mère et qu'il avait donc du respect pour elle. Et plus encore, il l'appréciait, même s'il ne l'avait vu que rarement depuis la mort de sa génitrice.

\- Prends place avec nous, Seijuro. Je suis sûr que nos invités seront ravis d'avoir mon successeur face à eux.

Il aurait voulu refuser. Il ne souhaitait même que ça. Mais le regard de son père l'en dissuada bien vite, même trop vite. C'était comme si il pouvait y voir un reflet d'une noirceur profonde y être logé, l'interdisant d'amorcer un seul mouvement pour montrer son ennui ou de laisser sortir une quelconque phrase déplacée.

Il devait se taire et ne parler que lorsqu'on lui poserait une question. Le message était bien passé.

Le rouge s'assit alors aux côtés de son père, plaçant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux, et posa ses mains à plat contre ses cuisses. Il vit son majordome se diriger vers le couple, très certainement pour leur proposer du café ou autre boisson, et se saisit de l'opportunité. Il n'aurait pas deux fois cette chance que lui laissait l'autre homme.

\- Père, qu'en est-il de ce papier dont vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Il n'existe pas.

Akashi se retint de justesse de soupirer, tout comme de lever les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'en douter… Ce n'était qu'une stratégie puérile de son père pour l'attirer dans son piège. Seulement, il ne voyait pas véritablement où était le piège, voir même le problème que pouvait engendrer la situation. De ce qu'il savait de la famille Okada, ils étaient simplement de grands associés de son père, et un important passe d'argent avait lieu entre leur deux familles. Il n'en savait pas plus et, au fond, ne voulait pas en savoir plus. C'était la société de son père et après tout, il n'y mettait pas son nez. Il ne savait pas quelle genre de relation les deux hommes pouvaient entretenir dans la société. Peut-être des amis ou simplement deux hommes d'affaires discutant de choses et d'autres et ne souciant que de l'argent.

Mais peut-être que le problème venait justement de là, puisqu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout ça.

Tsubaki s'éloigna de l'homme et de la femme, restant dans la pièce tout en s'éloignant assez pour se fondre dans le décor, puisque ces deux personnes semblaient avoir refusé les diverses collations proposées. La femme, d'une chevelure brune aussi brillante que possible, croisa des jambes en inclinant de la tête comme pour regarder le rouge sous un autre angle.

\- Je suis si ravie de revoir votre fils, Akashi-san. Il n'a pas changé du tout ! Bien que ses cheveux soient plus courts maintenant.

Un rire qu'il n'aimait pas entendre sorti de la bouche de son père alors qu'il venait de tapoter son épaule d'une manière qui voulait paraître bienveillante et fière, alors que finalement, ce geste n'avait rien de tendre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il agissait de manière aussi fausse, aussi surjouée. D'une manière telle que les autres n'y voyaient absolument rien d'étrange ou d'anormal. Comme si ils pouvaient voir un père aimant esquissant un geste affectueux envers son fils.

Les mensonges étaient aussi bien dans les mots que dans les gestes. Autant d'hypocrisie lui donnait envie de vomir.

Mais il ne pouvait que lui aussi jouer la comédie et rentrer dans son jeu. Dans leur jeu. Il n'était pas idiot et savait que la relation que son père avait avec cet homme et sa femme était importante. Il les avait souvent vu ensemble, le peu de fois que son père était ici. C'était pour dire, à chaque fois qu'il revenait chez lui, les deux hommes se voyaient. Même si aujourd'hui, et il ne se cachait pas d'en être étonné, il y avait sa femme. Bien sûr, elle était elle aussi déjà venue, même si cela se faisait plus lorsque sa mère était vivante. Il avait longtemps supposé qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes d'hommes d'affaires et que, par conséquent, avaient noué une amitié pour se soutenir dans les moments difficiles de solitude. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé . Cette magnifique femme brune n'avait aucun lien avec les filiales que dirigeaient son mari et avait l'air de se moquer éperdument de l'économie et de tout ce qui semblait s'y rapprocher de près ou de loin. Les seules fois où il l'avait vu venir dernièrement étaient pour parler de simples loisirs.

De _simples_ loisirs ?

Akashi fronça des sourcils et jeta un regard à Tsubaki, alors qu'il pouvait entendre de vagues bribes de paroles de la conversation que les trois adultes menaient maintenant activement. Celui-ci haussa des épaules, le visage contrarié, et détourna le regard. Le rouge serra des dents, le corps aussi tendu que possible.

Il s'était bien fait avoir… Il allait maintenant être pris au piège. Alors c'était bien ça, que désirait son père. Il l'avait complètement bloqué, c'était indéniable. Depuis des semaines, ils avaient été en train de jouer une partie de shogi. Sans limites, sans aucune règles. Mais en entrant dans ce salon, son adversaire avait posé sa pièce maîtresse sur le plateau de jeu. Il venait de complètement le paralyser, renversant toutes ses pièces mises en échec.

\- Dis-moi, as-tu reçu la lettre ?

Sentant tous les yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce braqués sur lui, l'adolescent releva la tête tout en plongeant son regard hétérochrome dans celui noir de la seule femme assise sur l'un des canapés luxueux.

Mentir ne servirait à rien en présence de son père. Et même s'il le faisait, cela ne servirait à rien puisque maintenant que le sujet était lancé, on lui en parlerait forcément. Il était complètement et définitivement impossible pour lui de trouver un autre sujet de conversation ou de tout simplement le dévier. L'attention de tous était sur lui, attendant sa réponse comme la sentence la plus irrévocable qui soit.

\- Oui, Okada-san.

\- Magnifique ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Es-tu ravi ? J'en ai moi-même eu l'idée !

\- Voyons, ne l'accable pas de questions ainsi, le pauvre garçon.

Il ne pouvait pas contredire cet homme, en effet… Si elle savait à quel point elle faisait une erreur en posant ces questions. Akashi était loin d'être idiot et aveugle. Il voyait bien, en coin, le sourire qui fleurissait à vue d'œil sur les lèvres de son père. Il adorait juste jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui. Il adorait manipuler et prévoir ses paroles comme un vulgaire pantin, puisqu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à par réfléchir à toute allure sur une situation qu'il ne pouvait pas changer.

\- Tu pourrais répondre, Seijuro. Ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre une dame.

\- Vous ne changerez jamais, Akashi-san, vous et vos bonnes manières !

Un rire gracieux échappa à la cinquantenaire, tout aussi beau et délicat que sincère, alors qu'elle semblait attendre véritablement une réponse de la part du joueur de basket.

Il ne pouvait pas reculer, c'était définitif…

\- Je suis on ne peut plus ravi.

Un sourire prit alors place sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle ne put se retenir de tapoter activement dans ses mains pour transmettre sa joie. Joie au vue de laquelle son mari ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, bien qu'il ne l'arrêta pas dans son euphorie.

\- Fantastique !

\- Nous pouvons alors compter sur la présence du père et du fils, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix dure sembla alors réveiller Akashi qui serra sa main droite en un poing qu'il rêvait d'écraser contre n'importe quel mur pour évacuer sa colère. Il tourna alors la tête vers son père, qui souriait toujours aussi poliment, et il sut.

Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas non seulement fait piéger par son père, mais aussi par son associé.

\- Bien entendu, nous viendrons tous les deux.

La conversation repartit alors de plus belle entre les trois adultes, laissant le seul adolescent de la pièce de côté.

Il venait juste de se faire avoir comme un débutant. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de jouer. C'était un autre terrain de jeu, beaucoup moins à sa portée que ceux sur lesquelles il avait l'habitude de s'aventurer. Mais tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Après tout, depuis qu'il avait reçu cette maudite lettre, il avait tout fait pour la laisser dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'avait pas voulu l'oublier pour éviter les surprises mais il n'avait pas non plus voulu se focaliser dessus pour entrer sur un terrain glissant. Son père avait très bien compris ça, et la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans son bureau lui avait très bien fait comprendre. Il en avait profité, et l'avait donc mis directement face au problème aujourd'hui, sans qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer au préalable. Comme ça, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu penser à une stratégie pour se sortir de là ou pour trouver une excuse digne de ce nom à servir à ces deux personnes importantes.

Il jeta un regard à son majordome, qui le fixait, et lui fit passer un message aussi noir que son aura. Si il avait été au courant de ça et qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant, il l'entendrait parler, il pouvait en être sûr. Il concevait tout à fait le fait que c'était son père qui l'avait engagé à la mort de sa mère et qu'il lui devait son poste, mais il y avait selon lui des limites. Après tout, il était censé être de son côté. Si il l'avait su, il aurait tout simplement pu lui dire, au moins pour qu'il se prépare et qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre au dépourvu de cette manière.

Il brisa alors leur échange visuel, décidant de l'ignorer pendant un instant, sûrement court, pour lui faire comprendre encore plus le message. Il décida de se concentrer sur les paroles qu'échangeaient les adultes puisque, de toute façon, il n'avait pour l'instant rien de mieux à faire que ça.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas toutes les décorations que ma femme a faite acheter.

\- Oh, je veux bien vous croire lorsque vous me le dîtes !

\- Toi alors, il faut toujours que tu exagères.

Décidément, le rouge ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser du caractère de cette femme. Si cette dernière venait de sortir une réplique qui pouvait paraître à la limite de l'agacement, elle était au contraire très amusée, et une lumière enfantine brillait au fond de ses yeux. Elle était enjouée, sans trop l'être non plus. Dans tous les cas, il était agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Les nombreuses femmes d'hommes d'affaire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de connaître l'avaient fortement déplu. Entre celles qui étaient trop hautaines, celles qui lui souriaient seulement pour le porte-feuille de son père ou son nom de famille et celles qui lui faisaient de l'œil pour son jeune âge et son charisme naturel, il avait bien eu le temps de cerner les femmes de son cercle social.

Même si il était amusant de constater qu'aussi les personnes issues de classe moyenne disposaient de personnes comme ça dans leurs rangs.

\- Ce sera un lieu propice aux échanges, vous verrez, vous en serez marqué à vie Akashi-san !

\- Je n'en doute, cette soirée sera très certainement mémorable, vos goûts en contestent.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ces mots, décidant de partir dans ses pensées et de détourner le regard plutôt que d'écouter ces idioties. C'était sans intérêt, niais, faux et encore, il en passait. Et selon son bagage lexical, il avait de quoi encore largement critiquer tout ça, c'était certain.

Cette soirée n'allait pas être mémorable ou magnifique, loin de là. Peut-être pour les autres, oui, mais pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout son cas. La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu une lettre de ce genre, il avait été curieux, il devait l'avouer. Il avait donc dit tout naturellement à son père qu'il était d'accord, et qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il avait lui-même, enfin de compte, creuser sa propre tombe. Mais à cette époque-là, il ne savait tout simplement pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il avait voulu découvrir, tester, essayer. Et il n'avait pas été déçu, oh que non. Il avait pensé qu'il s'ennuierait un peu, certes. Cela l'avait même légèrement inquiété. Mais après coup, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait payé cher pour s'ennuyer et être tranquille ! Il n'avait pas été forcé d'y aller il y a quelques années, alors que cette fois, il s'y trouvait obligé. Pour lui, cette situation était rendue encore plus horrible que les précédentes. Plus catastrophique. Certains penseraient qu'il exagérait simplement. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait la désagréable sensation que son père venait de signer la mise aux enchères de son propre fils.

Cette lettre, qu'Akashi avait tout fait pour négliger jusqu'à lors, était une invitation à un bal.

Un bal dans une immense salle. Un bal avec un buffet gigantesque. Un bal avec du champagne coulant à flot. Un bal avec des costumes somptueux pour les hommes. Un bal avec des robes de soirées dignes de princesses pour les femmes. Un bal où l'on devait danser. Un bal où il connaîtrait un nombre assez croissant de problèmes en tout genre.

Le rouge grimaça, se remémorant les souvenirs de la dernière soirée, qui avait été peu agréable. Si Tsubaki avait vraiment été au courant du piège tendu par son père, il lui rappelait cette soirée à coup sûr, lui qui l'avait suivi toute la soirée et avait assisté à des choses… Déplaisantes.

Il frissonna devant des images lui apparaissant qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier et se mit à fixer un point invisible sur l'un des quatre murs de la pièce.

\- Est-ce que votre fils a prévu de venir accompagné ?

Il fronça des sourcils, décidant de finalement tendre une oreille pour écouter la conversation qui commençait à prendre un tournent qui lui plaisait encore moins que le précédent.

\- Non. Je suppose qu'il est encore trop jeune pour ça.

\- Oui, c'est encore un adolescent, il faut le laisser à ses occupations de jeune garçon.

Un sourire amusé lui échappa à l'entente des paroles de la brune qui, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, prenait un temps soit peu sa défense sur le sujet. Bien que, et il devait s'avouer étonné, son père ne l'avait pas vraiment accablé là-dessus. Lui qui s'était attendu à entendre les lamentations de son père, il s'était trompé…

Mais là était peut-être l'occasion pour lui de relancer une nouvelle partie de ce jeu dangereux qu'ils détestaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

\- Mais c'est justement parce que c'est un adolescent qu'il devrait venir accompagné.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, mon chéri ! Un ami devrait l'accompagner, vous ne trouvez pas, Akashi-san ?

\- Et bien…

\- Je suis d'accord avec Okada-san. Je trouve l'idée très plaisante.

Sa réplique jeta un froid sur la pièce. Mais plus que ça encore, Akashi pouvait sentir la colère de son père là où il était, alors qu'il ne le regardait même pas. Il venait d'avoir un gros coup de chance, tout simplement. Elle venait d'aller dans son sens en proposant l'idée à son père qu'il pourrait amener un ami. Le rouge n'avait fait que saisir l'opportunité, en toute subtilité.

Alors même que son père semblait lui brûler la peau par son regard et que Tsubaki lui faisait les gros yeux d'un air désapprobateur, le couple ne sembla pas remarquer la soudaine tension dans la pièce.

\- C'est fantastique. Qui voudrais-tu amener mon garçon ? Un de tes amis de ta célèbre équipe de basket ?

Il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce qu'elle lui propose ça. Après tout, même si le milieu de son père touchait largement plus celui des affaires que celui du sport, cela ne l'empêchait pas de louer les prouesses de son fils à ses clients et ses associés. Il devait s'en venter, oh que oui… Alors tout naturellement, elle lui avait proposé d'inviter un de ces garçons talentueux. Et à y réfléchir, il trouvait cela tout à fait amusant. Surtout si la totalité de son équipe de basket devait venir. Il imaginait très bien des scènes désastreuses et des moments de honte pur et dur engendrés par ces calamités ambulantes. Amener Midorima ne serait pas un problème, Kise avait déjà dû connaître ça dans le mannequinat alors ça ne lui poserait pas vraiment de soucis mais imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant Aomine ou Murasakibara dans une de ces fêtes aux mondanités qu'ils n'avaient tous deux vu qu'à la télévision lui donnait envie de rire.

Mais il avait décidé de s'amuser encore plus que ça.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Oh. Alors qui invites-tu ?

Le rouge jeta un regard à son père qui le regardait, la mine sombre, alors qu'il répondit à la brune avec un sourire en coin aussi sadique que possible, mais qui devait paraître d'extérieur tout à fait charmant et poli.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, un de mes amis.

Et alors que la femme Okada recommençait à s'exclamer devant son impatience d'être à ce fameux bal, un voile de pure tension se déposa doucement sur la pièce.

Akashi venait de jouer une de ses meilleures pièces.

* * *

Tsubaki referma la porte du salon derrière lui, emportant le couple avec lui pour les raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Avant de laisser Akashi avec son père, il lui lança un regard complètement désespéré, lui murmurant secrètement de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Mais c'était dommage pour lui car aujourd'hui, l'adolescent avait envie de se brûler. Il détestait se faire avoir aussi sournoisement, alors il devait bien se venger un petit peu. Même si, il devait l'avouer, l'idée qu'il avait eu était extrêmement plaisante.

Malgré le fait qu'elle contenait son lot de problèmes. De gros problèmes.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant définitivement, Akashi se releva de sa place, amorçant quelques pas pour se diriger vers celle-ci et retourner se réfugier dans sa chambre.

\- Seijuro. Tu restes.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent, à quelques mètres de la porte. Il fit volte-face pour se permettre de bien voir l'expression faciale de son père, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule. C'était embêtant, il était dix heures pile… L'heure à laquelle il avait dit à Kuroko qu'ils se retrouveraient sur facebook pour discuter en ce samedi matin.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

\- Au même jeu que toi.

Leurs regards à tous les deux s'accrochèrent, comme deux chats commençant un combat. Le premier qui baisserait le regard aurait perdu. Même si ce n'était qu'un match et non la partie entière, il restait tout de même important. Akashi ne voulait pas perdre ce face-à-face. Pour rien au monde.

\- Je cautionne que tu parles à ce garçon, mais que tu l'immisces dans un monde où il n'a pas sa place, il en est hors de question.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'entente de ces mots, la lueur joueuse cachée au fond de ses pupilles aillant maintenant définitivement disparu.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il n'était rien.

\- Pour un Akashi, ce garçon ne représente rien.

\- Pour toi oui, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit rabaissé.

Il aurait en vérité aimé lui dire ''ne le rabaisse pas''. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Car son père était tout simplement proche d'un état de colère qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître. Ce qui les différenciait le plus était leur tempérament. Le rouge se mettait vite en colère, aussi bien à cause de gestes que de mots, alors que son père devait franchir plusieurs étapes avant de devenir véritablement quelqu'un de dangereux et d'énervé.

Il voulait jouer mais ne pas dépasser les limites car il savait que hors de celles-ci, il n'aurait plus du tout son mot à dire. Et son inconnu était en quelque sorte en jeu.

Il aimait parier, mais jamais trop gros non plus.

\- Et maintenant que tu as dis ça devant eux, faire marche arrière ne sert à rien… Tu me mets vraiment dans l'embarras, Seijuro !

Il avait haussé le ton sur son prénom, alors que son père venait de couper court à tout contact visuel entre eux deux.

 _Gagné._

Le grand homme se leva, tout en se passant une main sur son visage, signe d'une grande contrariété. Il savait que cela allait embêter son père, mais à vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que cela serait à ce point. Certes, c'était tant mieux pour lui, mais il se demandait pourquoi il avait soudainement l'air si anxieux. Il était passé en quelques minutes d'irrité à nerveux, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Après tout, il comptait simplement inviter Kuroko à un bal où il y aurait plus d'une centaine de personnes. Ils se fondraient aisément dans la masse sans se faire repérer, surtout le joueur fantôme ! Où était le problème ? Avec lui à ses côtés, il n'y aurait assurément pas d'esclandre.

\- Tu as créée un problème pour que ce soit le mien, mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi le tiens.

Akashi haussa l'un de ses sourcils, cette conversation commençant à l'ennuyer de plus en plus. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Débrouille-toi pour que ce garçon apprenne les règles de base en société. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'il me fasse honte à ton bras.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu le…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase dès l'instant où son père se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que possible, et la ride créée au milieu de son front par son froncement de sourcils lui faisait mille promesses de punitions quant à son comportement. Akashi se sentit tout de suite oppressé par son aura aussi noir qu'une tasse de café sans lait et s'appliqua à tenir ses lèvres fermement scellées.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos alors qu'il baissait la tête face au regard sévère de son père.

 _Perdu._

Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

\- Les invités sont bien repartis. Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque autre utilité ?

\- Non. Si ce n'est de calmer cet imbécile. Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, alors pars. Je t'avoue que rester ici te fera perdre ton temps.

Son père passa à côté de lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille et lui frôlant l'épaule par pure provocation. Il entendit à nouveau les pas de Tsubaki sur le sol, signe qu'il s'était dégagé du passage pour laisser passer le maître des lieux. Il y eut encore du mouvement derrière l'adolescent, le temps que le brun referme doucement la porte. Il n'était bien sûr pas sorti, mais Akashi ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre d'être seul.

Le poing fermement serré, il se tourna vers le mur et marcha tranquillement vers celui-ci. Il se faisait mal à la main tout seul à la serrer aussi fort mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas irrité, non. C'était plus que ça.

\- Akashi-sama ?

Arrivé face à lui, il le regarda quelques secondes en soufflant bruyamment. Il desserra alors son poing pour laisser pendre mollement sa main dans la vide, sans aucune pression. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père avait encore un tel pouvoir sur lui. Le pouvoir de l'énerver comme personne n'arrivait si bien à le faire. C'était comme si il pouvait contrôler son degrés de colère pour le placer là où il le voulait, selon son humeur et son envie de se venger. Car c'était bien ça, oui. Il aurait tout simplement pu partir une fois les Okada partis. Mais non, il était resté, même si cela n'avait servi à rien et n'avait pas eu de but quelconque. Si ce n'est celui de l'énerver. Il était resté et lui avait dit tout ça seulement dans le but de le mettre dans l'état dans lequel il était actuellement.

Et de temps à autre, surtout face à son père, il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Car perdre le contrôle face à lui-même était une chose, mais devant son père, c'en était une autre.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Le rouge resserra alors brutalement son poing et serra des dents. Il s'était joué de lui, mais pas seulement. Il s'en était aussi pris à son inconnu, en quelque sorte.

Et s'il pensait pouvoir le refaire à nouveau, il se trompait bel et bien.

\- Je le déteste quand il est comme ça…

Brandissant son poing, seuls ses sourcils froncés trahissaient sa colère. Le reste de son visage était tout simplement impassible. Complètement fermé et neutre. Dangereusement neutre.

\- Akashi-sama !

Mettant tout la force possible dans son bras, il dirigea sa main refermée en un poing vers le mur, ses jointures complètement blanchies sous l'effort. Pourtant, son poing ne rencontra pas le mur. Tsubaki s'était posté face à lui et le tenait fermement dans la paume de sa main gantée, tremblante. Akashi, frustré et serrant toujours des dents, continuait d'exercer une force pression avec son poing.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, Akashi-sama !

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Vous ne ferez que rentrer dans son jeu ! Ne vous abaissez pas à son niveau.

Ne l'écoutant absolument pas, Akashi avança d'un pas tout en continuant de mettre toutes ses forces dans sa main. Il accula son majordome personnel jusqu'au mur où il se retrouva bloqué, le dos contre celui-ci.

Mais Tsubaki pouvait toujours user d'un mot magique.

\- Kuroko-sama n'aimerait pas que vous agissiez ainsi !

Laissant un dernier soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres, le basketteur décida de finalement laisser tomber et se contenta de laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps, libérant ainsi le brun qui souffla de soulagement.

\- Arrêtez de vous emporter ainsi, voulez-vous, mon cœur va finir par lâcher.

\- Ne parlons pas du mien, dans ce cas…

Le rouge se retourna, la mine maintenant presque dénuée de colère. Son majordome avait raison, de toute façon. S'énerver pour ce que lui avait dit son père ne ferait que lui donner raison et envie de recommencer. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça une seconde fois, même si cela signifiait le mettre dans une colère noire. Il prendrait le risque, c'était maintenant sûr. Il venait comme de signer un contrat avec lui-même. Une promesse secrète dont Kuroko n'aurait jamais connaissance. Plus jamais il ne laisserait son père parler comme ça de lui.

\- Il me le paiera pour avoir dit tout ça.

\- Je crois que nous avons plus important à traiter comme problème en premier, Akashi-sama…

Il se tourna vers le brun, l'interrogeant silencieusement par son regard.

\- Kuroko-sama n'est au courant de rien au sujet du bal.

Une minute de silence le plus total s'écoula dans la pièce, sans que le regard des deux hommes ne se quittent ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Akashi venait quand même d'affirmer que Kuroko viendrait à un bal qui se déroulait précisément dans deux semaines.

\- Je crois que les événements se sont enchaînés bien trop vites, Tsubaki.

\- Je le crois aussi, effectivement.

L'adolescent se massa rapidement le cou de sa main gauche, soudainement tendu.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il refusera.

\- Dîtes plutôt que vous n'allez pas lui laisser le choix…

\- Effectivement, c'est une autre manière de formuler la chose.

Il n'avait maintenant pas d'autres choix que d'aller lui demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Rebuté à l'idée de demander au bleuté de l'accompagner à un bal, il se dirigea tout de même vers la porte dans le but de retourner dans sa chambre. Mais à peine avait-il posé sa main sur la clenche de la porte que son majordome se racla la gorge, en quête de son attention.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais vous dire de ne pas vous en faire, Akashi-sama. Avec moi pour protéger vos arrières à ce bal, vous et votre ami ne risquez rien.

Akashi se retourna alors, suffisamment pour lui permettre d'entrevoir son regard aussi blasé qu'au possible.

\- C'est justement ça qui me fait le plus peur, tu sais.

* * *

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Si j'ai bien compris, tu es forcé d'aller à un bal alors que tu n'en as pas du tout envie. Et tu as décidé de m'inviter, même si au départ, c'était seulement dans le but de provoquer ton père ? »**

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel tout en portant ses doigts au clavier. C'était sûr que dit comme ça…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Te revoir me fera le plus grand bien, Tetsuya. J'aurais simplement préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances. Mais je suis bloqué. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix d'accepter. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Si. Là-dessus, je t'offre le loisir d'accepter ou de refuser. La décision t'appartient. »**

Bien sûr, il mentait quelque peu. Il avait absolument besoin qu'il vienne maintenant qu'il avait communiqué sa présence à des gens importants. Les Akashi ne pouvaient pas se permettre de passer pour des menteurs ou encore des idiots, voilà à quoi pensait son père… Mais il ne pouvait en même temps pas dire au bleuté qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de consentir. Il ne voulait pas l'oppresser avec sa dose de problèmes familiaux.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Refuser d'accompagner Akashi-kun à un bal serait un crime. »**

Un sourire tendre et amusé prit place sur les lèvres du rouge.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est le genre de réponse que je voulais. »**

Ça lui faisait déjà un problème en moins… Mais il se rappelait les paroles de son père une heure plus tôt et ne pouvait pas se permettre de les négliger. Il y avait effectivement un comportement à avoir en société. Un comportement et des manières que le joueur fantôme ne devait certainement pas connaître, ce qui était normal…

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ? Il allait probablement devoir lui apprendre à adopter certaines postures, à avoir certains gestes particuliers.

C'était sûrement un des pires soucis qui soient.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, on a un problème. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Lequel ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne sais pas du tout danser. »**

Rectification, ce problème-là était sûrement le pire de tous…

* * *

J'arrête ce chapitre ici, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Et je suis gentille aha, je vous dévoile enfin le mystère de la lettre. Alors, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que cette fameuse lettre contienne une invitation à un bal ? Bref, dîtes-moi tout ! Donc vous l'aurez compris, dans deux semaines, c'est un gros chapitre qui vous attend avec pas mal de rebondissements ! Et oui, aussi avec une tant attendue nouvelle rencontre entre Akashi et Kuroko.

Encore merci de toutes les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me fait infiniment plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis pour ce chapitre que j'espère vous avez aimé.

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre vingt-neuf…**


	29. Partie 29

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 29**

 **Bonjour à tous, vous allez bien ? Déjà le chapitre 29, uwah… Quand je me dis que dimanche prochain c'est le 30, j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. Ça avance vite, et je pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais pu atteindre un jour ce stade ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Il est assez calme, mais bon comme on dit c'est le calme avant la tempête puisque dimanche prochain, c'est le bal. x) Oui, ça va être le bordel, je vous le confirme ! Donc en attendant, beaucoup d'AkaKuro dans ce chapitre et on lève le voile sur une interrogation !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci à toi ! Pour ce qu'il s'est passé au précédent bal, tu auras ta réponse dimanche prochain ! :) Et moi-même j'ai envie de tuer le père d'Akashi quand j'écris ses répliques, je compatis aha.

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** C'est vrai que Kuroko à un bal, ça va être mémorable. x) Pour ce qui est d'une gaffe… Tu verras. :p

 **BlueSey17 :** Aha, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Mais en tout cas, je trouvais l'idée du bal sympa. Et personnellement, je n'ai encore jamais vu une situation comme celle-ci dans une fanfic alors je me suis dis ''why not'' ! Et oui, le dîner, ça va être mouvementé aha.

 **Yukino Ibuki :** Pour voir le bal, tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, tu y auras le droit la semaine prochaine ! Et pour le dîner, patience patience.

 **Shera :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes !

 **Absolute sweet :** Merci pour ta review, je suis touchée. Aha, et pour ce qui est de la danse, tu verras bien comment ils vont gérer ça ! C'est vrai que ce serait dommage que Kuroko piétine les pieds de son cavalier. xD

 **Kara :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et je suis ravie que le contenue de la lettre t'étonne aha. J'avais espéré que ce soit l'effet que ça fasse sur mes lectrices. Et pour le fait qu'Akashi exagère au sujet de la lettre, c'est fait exprès et ce sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre. ^^ Mais je suis contente de ton impatience pour le bal ! Et oui, il sera mémorable aha.

 **Kisayu :** Je suis têtue alors tu peux rêver pour que je lise à partir des astérisques. :3 Mais encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, même si tu l'as lu à une heure que maman Élise ne tolère pas ! Et c'est cool si tu ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait un chapitre centré sur la lettre. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Mais je trouvais l'idée bien et j'ai vite été emporté. Et c'est vrai que l'on aurait pu s'imaginer un contenu beaucoup plus dramatique pour la lettre, mais c'était totalement fait exprès pour induire en erreur ! Je développerai ça plus tard mais en gros, je veux aussi montrer avec ça l'aspect exagératif de l'humain quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas et ne le met pas à son aise. Et ça me fait plaisir que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Kuroko l'accompagne ! Dans ma tête ça paraissait obvious mais apparemment ça ne l'était pas. xD Bref, tes questions auront des réponses dimanche prochain ! Encore merci.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Très bien, nous pouvons commencer. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je sais parfaitement bien me tenir. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Se tenir correctement aux côtés de sa famille et de ses amis est une chose, mais le faire dignement face à des personnes de la haute société en est une autre, Tetsuya. »**

Il savait que le sermonner d'une telle manière n'était pas forcément nécessaire mais avec le bleuté, il fallait passer par tous les moyens. Il essayait maintenant depuis près d'une demi heure de convaincre le jeune homme de l'écouter lui enseigner les principes des bonnes manières. Akashi lui parlait donc assez durement, peut-être comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant, comme l'avait si bien souligné le joueur fantôme, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Kuroko et sa bonne conduite, mais les femmes chics et les hommes d'affaires qu'il avait déjà eu la malchance de croiser lui avaient très bien fait comprendre qu'il y avait certaines règles à respecter. Et encore, elles étaient bien pire pour le bleuté que pour Akashi. Mais ça, il ne lui avait pas encore expliqué…

Et il allait dans tous les cas devoir le faire, car risquer un incident ne serait tout simplement pas envisageable. Il osait à peine imaginer avoir le moindre problème lors de cette soirée mondaine.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il y a tant de choses à respecter que ça en passant une soirée avec ces personnes ? »**

Un sourcil d'Akashi tiqua, de mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface…

Il savait déjà par avance, son instinct lui soufflait très clairement au creux de l'oreille, qu'un des problèmes survenu au bal précédent allait à nouveau faire son apparition la semaine prochaine. Ce n'était clairement pas un bon souvenir. Autant pour lui que pour son père, à vrai dire… Ils avaient eu beaucoup de problèmes, autant l'un que l'autre, à gérer certaines choses suite à, disons, une altercation peu commune… Le rouge était certain qu'il serait une nouvelle fois confronté à un problème de la sorte. Mais devoir gérer ça avec en plus le joueur fantôme avec lui serait plus qu'un problème. Avant de couvrir ses arrières, il allait devoir garder un œil sur l'autre garçon pendant toute la soirée.

Et Dieu seul savait à quelle heure elle allait finir…

Mais dans tous les cas, s'imaginer qu'il allait devoir expliquer à Kuroko ce qu'il s'était passé l'an dernier à un de ces fameux bal de ne le mettait pas en joie. Pas du tout.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Cela dépend. Il y a les règles de base, et les règles plus propres à un bal de cette classe sociale. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pour ce qui est de ''bonjour'' et ''ravie de vous rencontrer'', je pense pouvoir me débrouiller, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Là est justement le problème. Tu ne seras pas autorisé à le dire à tout le monde. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Que veux-tu dire ? »**

Avec ce message de quatre mots seulement, Akashi put ressentir une légère pointe d'énervement. Ou alors peut-être que ce n'en était pas véritablement, mais c'était du moins le sentiment qui s'en rapprochait le plus… Ou peut-être l'avait-il vexé en lui disant ça ?

Akashi soupira, se passant brièvement une main dans ses cheveux qui avaient depuis légèrement repoussé. Il savait que cette partie allait être sûrement l'une des plus compliqués à faire avaler au bleuté, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui en parler.

Par ''incidents'', il pensait justement à cela.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **La réalité est que toi et eux ne faîtes pas partis du même monde. Mais je te rassure, Tetsuya, je ne fais pas parti du leur non plus. Lors de ce bal, il y aura différentes personnes. Il y aura celles avec qui je m'entends bien, et celles avec qui je ne m'entends pas. Tu comprends la subtile différence, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je crois. Mon comportement devra être différent selon ces personnes, c'est bien ça ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Précisément. C'est là la partie la plus importante de ton apprentissage. »**

Mais c'était aussi la partie qui lui plaisait le moins… Il regrettait, en quelque sorte, d'amener Kuroko à ce genre de réception. Il allait juste lui faire remarquer la différence qui existait entre eux deux. Et le fait de les éloigner, même sur le plan de leur vie, le dérangeait au plus haut point. Il voulait être proche de lui, pas creuser encore plus le fausser qui les séparait.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu veux bien que nous en discutons, maintenant ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. Je suppose que c'est nécessaire. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est primordial Tetsuya. »**

Il disait à moitié la vérité, mais il mentait à moitié également. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne lui aurait jamais appris ces règles-là. Il n'était d'ailleurs, tout comme le bleuté, pas très motivé à lui apprendre. Il préférerait largement passer son samedi après-midi à parler d'autres choses que les règles de politesse dans la haute société. Mais entre son père et Tsubaki, il s'était retrouvé complètement acculé. Son père n'avait fait que lui mettre la pression toute la semaine, lui certifiant que s'il lui faisait honte, il lui donnerait une punition dont il se souviendrait tout au long de sa vie. Et ça, Akashi n'en doutait pas… Après tout, cette soirée était une réunion d'affaires déguisée en une robe de soirée luxueuse. Ce genre de choses tels que les bals était, au-delà du divertissement, un moyen de parler affaires. Il y avait beaucoup de gens importants, comme des PDG ou des secrétaires financiers. Tout le monde était là, prêt à parler encore et encore, toute la nuit. Le rouge allait être au milieu de ce beau monde, tous le connaissant comme étant Akashi Seijuro le grand héritier, et il aurait le bleuté à ses côtés. Faire le moindre faux pas serait une atteinte à l'image de son père. Dans cette soirée, Akashi ne serait que son simple reflet. Akashi Seijuro allait aussi bien représenter le nom des Akashi dans les affaires que Masaomi Akashi, le dirigeant de ce grand parti.

Ce qui expliquait aussi l'implication de Tsubaki dans toute cette histoire. Même si il savait que son père avait très sûrement dû insister lourdement auprès de lui pour le convaincre de donner un cours de bonnes manières au joueur fantôme, ses intentions étaient également personnelles. Il le faisait pour son bien à lui. Car après tout, même si Akashi s'était vu inculquer très jeune les bases par sa mère, Tsubaki s'était chargé de lui donner lui-même des cours. Il lui avait appris à se tenir, à toujours être droit et garder la tête haute en toute circonstance. Même si le rouge était certain qu'il aurait pu apprendre ça tout seul, il en était sûr, il devait avouer qu'il lui avait appris beaucoup. Notamment dans la manière de parler, pour amadouer les hommes et aguicher les femmes. Le brun ne voulait simplement pas que le bleu ternisse l'image qu'il s'était lui-même créée au fil du temps. Car oui, Akashi avait bel et bien une image de qualité et de marque au milieu de ces gens.

Les amis d'Akashi se devaient d'être aussi irréprochable que lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que celui-là.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je t'écoute. »**

Le capitaine fit craquer ses doigts, prêt à beaucoup écrire aujourd'hui. Il sentait les explications aussi longue que cette soirée…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Certaines des personnes vers qui je vais devoir aller sont très hautaines. Elles auront un comportement extrêmement bourgeois. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vais avoir l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le temps et d'être retombé au moyen-âge. »**

Un sourire lui échappa, amusé. Et bien, à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas tellement le contredire là-dessus. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Figure-toi que c'est un peu ça. Je l'ai vite remarqué, tu sais, mais ces personnes voient tout de suite si une personne est de leur classe sociale ou non. Quand elles me verront, elles me salueront. Ce ne sera pas ton cas Tetsuya, alors n'en sois pas étonné sur le coup. Je t'interdis d'y porter de l'attention. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est à moi d'apprendre les ''bonnes manières'' alors que ces gens-là en manquent cruellement. »**

Il soupira. Il comprenait très bien son sentiment, même s'il n'était pas à sa place. Après tout, il n'était pas et n'allait jamais être ignoré dans un bal, c'était un fait. Il ne pouvait pas véritablement comprendre ce que cela ferait d'être ignoré comme un moins que rien. Quelqu'un de plus bas dans l'échelle social. Il se doutait que cela devait être extrêmement dégradant, notamment pour une personne avec un caractère comme Kuroko. Même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours, il avait un fort caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il savait qu'en le forçant à l'accompagner à cette soirée, il lui demandait beaucoup. Il lui demandait tout simplement de faire profil bas et d'endurer le regard de ces personnes qui s'amusaient à prendre les gens comme lui de haut.

Il ne fallait pas croire, lui aussi avait du mal à accepter ça. Il avait peut-être lui aussi grandi dans le luxe mais avait cultivé une notion de respect à laquelle il attachait beaucoup d'importance. C'était notamment Tsubaki qui le lui avait apprise. Alors il avait été aussi difficile pour lui d'être confronté à l'effondrement de ces règles au dernier bal auquel il avait été. Le brun n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, selon les ordres de son père, que de le suivre partout où il allait. Et malgré le fait qu'il était un très bel homme, grand et élancé avec un habit aussi magnifique que possible, il n'avait reçu aucune salutation. Aucun regard. Rien du tout.

Ce mépris l'avait sidéré. Complètement dégoûté.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, ne t'en fais pas. Cela m'embête mais nous devons passer par là. Si je ne t'explique pas, cela pourrait créer des incidents. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Des incidents ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Comme le fait que si une de ces personnes ne t'adressent pas directement la parole, tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est une obligation ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. C'est même une règle d'or. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne pense pas qu'il existe plus arrogant que ces personnes. »**

Ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Pour quelqu'un comme Kuroko, se taire allait être quelque chose de difficile. Il savait déjà que le bleuté n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bavard, bien entendu, mais le simple fait de penser qu'il n'aurait en vérité pas le droit de le faire rendait la chose différente. Il n'allait pas parler parce qu'il en avait envie, mais parce qu'il y était forcé.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Que se passe-t-il si je parle sans y être autorisé ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Rien de spécial. C'est juste affreusement mal vu. Ils savent que généralement, les personnes issues de la classe moyenne venant à ces soirées sont des amis plus ou moins proches de leur accompagnateur. Ils vont donc considérer que tu es en quelque sorte sous ma tutelle. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Sous ta tutelle ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Autrement dit, le moindre de tes faux pas aura une répercussion directe sur ma propre réputation. »**

Voilà ce qui inquiétait le plus le père d'Akashi et son majordome. Le dirigeant de l'entreprise Akashi craignait que son fils soit mal vu au côté d'une personne comme le bleuté. Et encore, le rouge devait à peine se douter de toutes les suppositions dégradantes qu'il devait faire à propos de son inconnu… Il devait tout simplement le penser dépourvu d'éducation, voilà ce qui en était.

Si son père avait déjà rencontré Aomine, Kuroko lui apparaîtrait comme un ange tombé directement du ciel…

Pour ce qui était de Tsubaki, il avait plus peur à une erreur instinctive. Il le savait et comprenait très bien sa peur. Ce problème pouvait arriver à tout moment lors de la soirée et Akashi envisageait très bien cette possibilité. Il s'était d'ailleurs préparé à ça mentalement depuis une semaine. Si un des invités avait le malheur de faire un commentaire déplacé et que Kuroko répliquait ou le regardait d'une mauvaise manière, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il savait que se défendre était quelque chose de naturel et impulsif pour certains. Il était le premier à faire parti de ces deux catégories. Lorsqu'il était énervé ou agacé, il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup et agissait sur l'action du moment. Si son inconnu se défendait, ce serait tout bonnement un réflexe, aussi normal qu'attraper la balle au basket. Il trouverait ça normal.

Mais son père et les invités, beaucoup moins.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'aurais juste à me taire, dans ce cas. Ce sera assez simple. »**

Akashi réfléchit quelques secondes, posant son menton au creux de sa main. En effet, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il faisait confiance au bleuté, à vrai dire. Même s'il imaginait les pires situations dans sa tête pour faire des stimulations et voir s'il pouvait les gérer, il savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Le bleuté savait se gérer.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Effectivement. Il suffira juste de prêter attention à tes gestes et tes regards et je suppose que tout se passera à merveille. »**

''À merveille''… C'était l'ironie de la situation, tout simplement.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire pour ça ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Rien de vraiment particulier. Tu auras juste à regarder la personne d'une manière la plus neutre possible. Et surtout, à baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle te fixera. Rien de plus. »**

Il savait déjà ce que le bleuté allait lui répondre…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Baisser les yeux ? »**

Et il avait eu raison.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Cela m'a toujours gêné. Cette règle est sûrement l'une des plus stupides. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ce sont ces personnes qui le sont. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce comportement n'est à adopter que dans certains cas, qui restent malgré tout assez rares. Il y un bon nombre de gens biens que tu vas croiser. Les règles pour ces personnes-là sont bien entendu totalement différentes. »**

Et heureusement que des personnes de ce genre étaient encore là pour relever le niveau. Si ce lieu était propice à faire de mauvaises rencontres, le contraire était réciproque. Il avait, précédemment, fait de merveilleuses rencontres. Des gens de tout âges, gentils, intéressants et surtout très courtois. Des personnes qui n'avaient pas ignorés son majordome et qui l'avaient poliment saluer en s'inclinant respectueusement. Ces personnes-là savaient faire la part des choses et s'accorder avec Akashi sur cette notion de respect. C'était en parlant avec ces hommes et ces femmes que ce genre de soirées devenaient intéressantes. Il y avait là des échanges productifs et engagés et Akashi se ferait une joie de faire découvrir ça au bleuté.

Il allait lui montrer qu'une pièce avait toujours deux côtés.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Des personnes qui ne vont pas m'ignorer ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'aurais donc pas à baisser les yeux ou à me taire ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est exactement ça. Bien sûr, il y aura tout de même quelques règles à respecter pour eux aussi, mais cela sera totalement différent. Ces personnes-là sont totalement l'inverse de celles dont je t'ai fait la description auparavant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne trouve pas. »**

Akashi fronça des sourcils, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? C'était évident qu'ils étaient différents.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ces personnes sont respectueuses. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il y aura toujours des règles à suivre avec elles, comme tu l'as dit, non ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **En effet. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors pour moi, c'est la même chose. Tant que l'on impose une règle de conduite à quelqu'un selon la personne que l'on est et notre importance dans la société, nous avons un comportement dégradant envers cette personne. Même si ce n'est que légèrement, le seul principe d'avoir des ''règles'' est abusif alors que ces gens-là n'ont aucun véritable pouvoir. Surtout sur des personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas. »**

Le rouge soupira, se laissant choir un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il comprenait tout à fait les réticences du joueur fantôme, même à l'égard de gens que lui-même respectait. Seulement, c'était ainsi. C'était la dure loi des personnes riches et de leur milieu. Ce monde avait toujours été comme ça et n'était pas prêt de changer. C'était au fond, la loi du plus fort. Et face à ces personnes, aussi respectueuses soient-elles, la personne qu'était Kuroko serait rappelé à son statut de faible.

Mais le rouge ne pouvait rien faire à cela. C'était la vie, et aussi injuste qu'elle pouvait être, elle ne changerait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans ce cas était de rester un maximum seul avec le bleuté pour lui éviter de se faire rappeler sa condition inférieure à tous ceux qui l'entoureraient.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est la vie Tetsuya. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais toi tu es quelqu'un de bien Akahi-kun, tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec tous ces gens. »**

Le dernier message du bleuté fit manquer un battement à Akashi. Lorsque son inconnu le complimentait, il ne cessait de s'y reprendre à deux fois pour relire minutieusement le message. Il se sentait étrangement… Touché. Comme si finalement, seul son avis comptait sur sa personne. Une bouffée de chaleur le submergeait et le consumait lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il en veuille encore.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est ainsi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'accepterais aussi facilement. »**

Et si seulement il savait à quel point il n'acceptait pas tout ça… Akashi avait toujours grandi dans le luxe et, par conséquent, avait appris à en aimer le goût. Son père l'avait bien vite forgé avec les valeurs de la haute société et lui avait montré que les biens matériels était la chose la plus importante. Et il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu sa mère, son majordome et ses amis, il aurait fini définitivement comme lui. Comme eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et heureusement. Il aimait tout ce qui était beau et coûteux, mais il détestait ce comportement cliché qu'avaient les riches envers les pauvres ou ceux issus de la classe moyenne.

Mais cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à se taire là-dessus. Contredire et se mettre à dos son père était une chose. Mais tous ces gens qu'il allait revoir au bal, c'était comme qui dirait la cour des grands. Un terrain sur lequel il n'avait pas trop envie de jouer, au risque de perdre trop gros.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne l'accepte pas, mais je ne peux rien faire. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais Akashi-kun, ces gens sont si riches que ça ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Cela dépend. Mais il va y avoir des gens très hauts placés lors de cette soirée. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu en fais parti ? »**

Il s'était en quelque sorte attendu à cette question… Après tout, depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait le bleuté, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de son statut social et financier. Et de toute manière, si il devait être franc, il n'avait pas très envie de le faire. Il savait que l'argent n'intéressait pas son inconnu, bien sûr, mais en parler le gênait. Certes, c'était une fierté pour lui que de porter son nom. Mais en même temps, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude, tout simplement. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

''Nous ne venons pas du même monde, j'ai grandi bordé par la richesse.''

Certainement pas, non. Il n'avait pas tant que ça l'impression d'être différent de Kuroko. Cela allait de même que ses amis. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir un comportement plus hautain ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était juste lui, et pas le fils d'un des plus grands patron d'entreprise du Japon.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je dirais que tout dépend du secteur d'activité. Il y aura des avocats, des médecins, des hommes d'affaires, etc. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ton père fait parti des hommes d'affaires, c'est bien ça ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Je ne te le cache pas, il est très important. Il a su se faire un nom parmi ce monde que nous verrons. Mais ma famille n'est pas la plus riche de celles que tu verras. »**

Il vivait peut-être dans un manoir, avait tout ce qu'il voulait à volonté et des domestiques à tout bout de champs, mais cela n'empêchait que sa fortune n'était pas la plus haute du Japon. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il en était heureux… Son père était très ambitieux et se réjouissait de réussir à faire ainsi promouvoir son entreprise dont il était si fier. Mais Akashi ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je vois. Alors je serais ta deuxième famille. »**

Le rouge relut le dernier message du joueur fantôme, étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Que veux-tu dire ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as grandi dans l'argent, Akashi-kun. Je suis sûr que tu n'as connu que le luxe. Alors je t'offrirais une seconde vie dans une famille comme la mienne. »**

Un sourire amusé se glissa doucement sur ses lèvres après la lecture des mots du bleuté.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est une promesse que tu me fais là ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. Tu n'auras pas le choix que d'accepter, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Très bien Tetsuya. Alors laisse-moi finir mon cours sur les bonnes manières et peut-être que ta proposition me paraîtra intéressante. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ce n'est toujours pas fini ? »**

À vrai dire, il s'amusait simplement à l'embêter un peu. Il avait plus ou moins fini de lui expliquer. Le plus important pour lui avait été de lui expliquer qu'il devrait adopter un comportement différent selon les personnes qu'ils allaient croiser. Mais autrement, tout allait bien se passer. Il y avait certes encore quelques détails à revoir peut-être, mais l'essentiel avait été assimilé par le bleuté, il en était certain.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Plus ou moins. Je suppose que les autres règles, tu les connais. Tu dois être poli, te tenir bien droit, accepter toute demande décente et à ta portée et surtout, ne jamais refuser une danse à une femme. »**

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout, même… Mais il en avait longuement parlé avec son majordome et il avait très bien compris que de toute façon, cette condition n'était pas négligeable. Akashi savait très bien qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'une dame veuille une danse avec son inconnu, mais il fallait être préparé à toute éventualité.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **On sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera pas. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **En effet. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mais je ne pourrais pas danser avec toi, Akashi-kun ? »**

Le rouge soupira face à cette question. Bien sûr que lui aussi, il avait pensé à ça… Le principe même d'un bal était qu'un temps de celui-ci était réservé à la danse. Seulement voilà, pour eux deux, cela allait se montrer plus compliqué que pour un duo qualifié de normal.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu te doutes bien que non. Deux hommes ne vont pas danser devant toutes ces personnes. Ce serait extrêmement mal vu. »**

Il haïssait son pays pour être aussi conservateur, parfois. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela allait bien au-delà de ça. C'était naturel qu'à un bal, un homme ait à son bras une femme comme étant sa cavalière. C'était l'ordre des choses. Et il ne préférait pas penser une seule seconde au scandale que cela créerait s'il allait au milieu de tous, naturellement, avec le bleuté accroché à son bras.

Mais imaginer la tête que ferait son père à un moment pareil lui donnait envie de sourire moqueusement, pour une raison dont il se doutait très bien…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Cela n'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas danser, Akashi-kun. »**

Et le capitaine de la génération des miracles ne pouvait pas nier que malgré tout, c'était un gros problème. Même si les chances pour que Kuroko se fasse inviter à danser étaient minimes, puisque c'était toujours à l'homme d'inviter une femme selon les règles de politesse, il y avait toujours ce faible taux de pourcentage qui était là. Et qui réussissait à mettre, légèrement, la pression au rouge. Il n'avait pas envie que le bleuté se fasse inviter à danser, dans un premier temps.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, bien sûr, il voulait simplement éviter à son inconnu de se ridiculiser.

Les femmes qui allaient être présente avaient l'habitude de ce genre de soirées et étaient donc de parfaites cavalières et danseuses. Mais Akashi avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas le cas du joueur fantôme. Il lui avait donc envoyé, au cours de la semaine, quelques vidéos ou autres liens sur internet pour lui permettre d'apprendre les bases, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. C'était à croire que l'adolescent n'apprenait qu'en pratiquant avec quelqu'un. C'était assez gênant quand même… Akashi n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement jusque chez lui, son père étant constamment sur son dos ces derniers jours, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Tsubaki aurait accepté de le déposer à Tokyo. Toujours étant que le bleuté n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement non plus, et que son plan qu'était de lui apprendre les bases des pas de danse avait été mis en échec.

Soupirant à nouveau, il s'apprêta à répondre à son inconnu lorsqu'il remarqua un petit signe rouge sur l'un des icônes de facebook, en haut de la page du réseau social.

Il venait de recevoir un nouveau message.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers ses messages pour en découvrir le destinateur et prendre connaissance du fameux message. Seulement, au moment où il en découvrit l'auteur, il se stoppa dans son geste et retourna du côté de sa conversation avec Kuroko.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya, ton ami m'a encore envoyé un message. »**

 _«_ _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Kagami-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »**

Akashi soupira, sentant déjà que la tournure que prenait la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire. Finalement, il aurait préféré continuer à parler de tout le catalogue de bonnes manières qui pouvait exister, plutôt que de venir à aborder le cas du meilleur ami de son inconnu. Mais il savait que c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet, alors il avait finalement creusé sa propre tombe.

Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser le problème de côté. Cela faisait maintenant déjà quelques semaines que le garçon lui avait envoyé un message dans un but précis. Il n'avait bien sûr, sur le coup, pas compris. Il ne se rappelait pas que le bleu l'ait mentionné. Il l'avait peut-être fait, oui, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment porté d'attention. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, il n'y avait pas besoin d'ajouter d'autres personnes dans leurs discussions. C'était comme si le bleuté s'intéressait soudainement à ses amis. Ce qui, autant le dire, ne lui plairait pas.

Et ce qui lui rappelait aussi désagréablement que le joueur fantôme connaissait un de ses amis, et qu'il n'en savait d'ailleurs toujours pas la raison… Il aurait pu demander au blond de l'expliquer, oui, mais Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux éviter pour le moment. Il lui faisait confiance après tout. Bien entendu, il faisait également confiance à Kise, mais bizarrement, il sentait qu'il y avait un malentendu derrière tout ça. Cette pensée ne pouvait pas le quitter depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de cette histoire.

Toujours étant que lorsque le bleuté lui avait révélé l'identité de ce garçon, il était passé de l'étonnement à la suspicion. Pourquoi cet adolescent lui envoyait un message ? Quel était l'intérêt ? Dans quel but le faisait-il ? Toutes ces questions étaient bien sûr restées sans réponse. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à y répondre, de toute façon. Quand il en avait discuté avec Kuroko, ils en avaient déduit que le moyen le plus simple était de tout simplement ne pas réponde à ce message. Dans tous les cas, c'est ce qu'Akashi aurait fait sans que le bleuté ne lui demande de le faire. Il ne parlait pas aux personnes dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le faire, tout simplement.

Il avait bien sûr, plus tard, demandé à nouveau à son inconnu s'il avait interrogé son ami au sujet de ce fameux message. Il l'avait bien sûr fait, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il n'avait rien voulu lui dire et s'était muré dans un silence des plus totales. Kuroko n'avait pas semblé s'en formaliser. Il était même vite passé à autre chose, comme si ce message n'avait pas été important. Pourtant, le rouge voyait ça d'un tout autre angle. Il savait qu'il y avait un message derrière tout ça et qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé simplement sur un coup de tête. Après tout, le message le criait de lui-même.

 _ **''Tu ne joueras plus longtemps.''**_

Si ce message avait eu pour but de l'agacer, alors il était heureux de pouvoir dire que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Pourquoi un message pareil l'aurait énervé ? La seule chose qui avait en revanche le don de le mettre en rogne était ce manque de politesse face à lui. Un ''bonjour'' et un ''au revoir'' n'allait pas le tuer, si ? Enfin, selon ce que le bleuté lui avait dit, c'était dans sa nature d'être assez impulsif dans ses propos et d'y mettre plus du sens que de la forme. Mais cela amusait encore plus Akashi car si effectivement, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il attachait beaucoup d'importance à la structure, le sens n'était lui non plus pas son point fort.

Il lui avait envoyé ça, comme ça, sans se justifier. Il lui disait d'arrêter de jouer mais, très clairement, le rouge s'était dit que c'était à lui de commencer à jouer. Si c'était une menace alors même un chaton n'aurait pas réagi. Sérieusement, il avait espéré le provoquer ? Avec quelque chose d'aussi peu construit, autant se le dire, c'était peine perdue.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, tu es toujours là ? »**

Effaçant ces bêtises d'adolescent de sa tête, il se concentra à nouveau sur sa conversation avec son inconnu.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui, je suis là. Et je n'ai pas lu son message. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'utilité non plus. Je tenais simplement à te prévenir. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **S'il-te-plaît, lis-le. »**

Akashi haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pourquoi est-ce que j'y accorderais de l'importance ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il t'a dit. »**

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il soupira. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait perdre son temps en lisant le message d'une personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître. Surtout que Kuroko était le premier à lui avoir dit, à la réception du premier message, de ne pas y faire attention. Il fallait croire qu'il était simplement plus curieux que lui.

Même s'il n'en avait pas véritablement envie, Akashi ouvrit l'onglet de conversation avec ce Kagami Taiga pour enfin voir quel était ce nouveau message qu'il venait de lui envoyer.

 _« Kagami Taiga_

 **Kuroko m'a dit que tu comptais l'amener à un bal. Laisse-moi rire. »**

Les sourcils d'Akashi se froncèrent. Il n'avait rien dit, il était finalement lui aussi curieux.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour. Puis-je savoir ce qui te fais rire ? »**

 _« Kagami Taiga_

 **Que tu veuilles le faire devenir comme toi. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Comme moi ? »**

 _« Kagami Taiga_

 **Ouais. Ça marchera pas ! »**

Akashi soupira, les sourcils toujours froncés. Allons bons, ce garçon avait l'air d'avoir un petit don.

Celui de l'énerver, même si pour l'instant, ce n'était que passablement.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Développe tes propos, tu n'es plus en primaire. »**

 _« Kagami Taiga_

 **Te crois pas plus fort que moi… Je vais protéger Kuroko ! Tu veux le faire rentrer dans ton monde, et tu crois que c'est juste avec l'argent que tu vas réussir à l'avoir. Mais il est pas comme ça ! »**

C'était donc ça… Il savait que ce garçon était quelqu'un d'important pour le bleuté et que, par conséquent, il devait très logiquement tout lui raconter. Et par tout, il entendait bien sûr leur relation et les événements qui s'en suivaient. Il lui avait donc dis pour sa condition financière, tout comme le bal. Il avait d'ailleurs très certainement dû lui expliquer les deux en même temps, de toute façon. Mais à vrai dire, ça ne lui faisait absolument rien. Pourquoi cela lui ferait quelque chose ? Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il possédait certains moyens, après tout.

Mais il avait vraiment du mal à croire que ce Kagami était ami avec son inconnu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était un parfait imbécile.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu es un idiot. »**

 _« Kagami Taiga_

 **Pour un type de ton ''rang'', je pensais que tu aurais plus de vocabulaire ! »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne retiendrais pas les critiques d'une personne qui ne sait même pas dire ''bonjour'' avant de s'adresser à quelqu'un. »**

Il ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait le déranger comme ça, en lui envoyant un message qui n'avait aucune valeur. Car, autant être franc, cette conversation ne menait à rien. Et si il y avait bien une chose que détestait Akashi, c'était de discuter sans aucun but précis. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps et avait simplement envie de mettre un terme à la conversation. Mais malheureusement, plus l'autre adolescent lui répondait, plus il rentrait dans son jeu.

Il avait toujours raison et voulait lui montrer. Il était à son contraire, et aussi paradoxale que cela puisse être, un idiot intelligent.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Toujours étant que j'invite simplement Tetsuya à un bal. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas en faire ma princesse en l'invitant à danser un slow. Bien que l'idée soit en effet plaisante. »**

 _« Kagami Taiga_

 **Tu le regretteras… »**

Le capitaine haussa des sourcils face à cette remarque. Est-ce que c'était en quelque sorte un avertissement ? Cela pouvait devenir intéressant… Après tout, cerner ce genre de types était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Et les battre était donc encore plus facile. Et appréciable.

Alors qu'un début de sourire malsain s'installait sur ses lèvres, son attention fut reporté sur l'onglet de conversation qu'il entretenait avec le joueur fantôme qui venait de lui envoyer un nouveau message. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui en envoyer un une fois sa conversation entamée avec l'autre idiot… Il l'avait fait patienter, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu lui as répondu ? J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. »**

Fermant l'onglet de discussion avec l'autre garçon, sans pour autant supprimer les messages qu'ils venaient de s'échanger, comme il avait supprimé son message de la fois précédente, il entreprit de répondre rapidement à son inconnu pour le rassurer.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tout va bien Tetsuya. Ne te fais pas de soucis. J'ai simplement discuté avec ton ami. »**

 _« Kuroko Tesuya_

 **Akashi-kun est énervé ? »**

Énervé était un bien grand mot. Seulement…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Passablement. »**

Pour dire vrai, il se sentait plus perturbé qu'irrité. Tout simplement car une nouvelle interrogation était apparue dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'y avait jamais véritablement songé auparavant et sans savoir pourquoi, c'était maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ne réaliser ça que maintenant le dérangeait. Mais réaliser également qu'il devait penser à ce genre de choses le frustrait au plus haut point. Il avait du mal à se comprendre, et n'était même pas sûr que ce à quoi il pensait soit vraiment compréhensible et que cela puisse être décrit par des mots.

Il se demandait quelle relation il pouvait avoir avec lui. Il savait que c'était son meilleur ami, son coéquipier, sa lumière… Mais est-ce que la relation que lui entretenait avec le bleuté ressemblait à celle qu'il avait avec Kagami Taiga ? Est-ce que Kuroko lui accordait la même importance ?

Il le savait, il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Mais pourtant, même en le savant parfaitement, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. L'image de son inconnu avec ce garçon s'imposait durement à son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse tout simplement l'ignorer. Il n'en était pas capable. Il se demandait vraiment quelles étaient les différences entre leurs deux relations. Parlaient-ils des mêmes choses qu'eux, étaient-ils complices, se regardaient-ils de la même manière qu'Akashi voulait regarder Kuroko depuis des semaines ? Il avait la réponse. Il la connaissait parfaitement. Mais être rationnel dans un cas pareil n'était pas aussi évident que cela. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être, bien qu'il se forçait pourtant à faire la part des choses. Penser d'une telle manière était aussi idiot que si le bleuté s'interrogeait sur sa relation avec Midorima. Ça n'avait pas de sens, ce n'était pas logique et construit et la réponse s'imposerait d'elle-même.

Il le savait très bien. Mais pourquoi se faisait-il du soucis, alors ? Quel était ce sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Je me suis toujours posé une question. Elle est pourtant simple, voir même existentielle, mais je reste certain que peu de personnes se la sont posée. L'expression ''je ne crois que ce que je vois'' n'est-elle finalement pas l'un des expressions les plus idiotes ? N'est-elle pas celle qui, au bout du compte, représente le mieux l'aveuglement humain ? Car la majeur partie des personnes utilisant cette expression sont les premiers à croire ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir. Une des répliques les plus courantes dans les romans et les films est facile à utiliser pour appuyer cet argument. ''** **Je t'aime''.** **Je ne crois que ce que je vois... Mais est-ce que l'amour peut se voir ? C'est-on déjà véritablement posé la question ? Est-ce que les tromperies faites dans le dos d'une multitude de personnes n'est pas la plus simple des preuves pour montrer que ne croire que ce que l'on voit est illogique ? Mais en effet, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et je vois simplement que les humains ne sont que de parfaits idiots. Mais ça, il n'y a pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir… L'amour et l'amitié sont immatériels et cachés au fin fond d'une personne et si il y a bien une chose dont nous ne sommes pas capable, c'est de réussir à connaître suffisamment une personne pour voir la vérité en elle.''**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé ce passage. C'est compliqué pour moi de l'expliquer. Nous n'avons pas toujours une raison d'aimer quelque chose, non ? Quand on aime un texte, se justifier là-dessus est difficile. Mais pour celui-ci, je dirais simplement car il est véridique et qu'il montre très bien ce que je peux penser. Mais cet écrit reste tout de même frustrant. Car au fond, je peux être d'accord avec lui, alors que moi-même, je fais ce que ce texte rejette. Je fais parti de ceux qui diront que je ne crois que ce que je vois. Mais au fond, il y a des tas de choses que je ne vois pas et que je crois. Et une de ces principales chose qu'il a souligné est les sentiments. On ne peut pas les croire ou les voir. On peut seulement les supposer. Ou tout simplement se forcer à les croire. Pourtant, malgré tout, je ne reste pas totalement d'accord avec la dernière phrase de cet extrait. On peut connaître une personne jusqu'à savoir ce qui se cache dans son cœur. Ce n'est plus une histoire de croyance ou de tout autre sentiment. C'est de la confiance, et de la sincérité. On peut croire seulement ce que l'on voit, mais on doit surtout croire ce que les personnes que l'on aime décident de nous montrer. »**

Akashi souffla, calmé par sa lecture, et satisfait d'avoir quelque peu retrouvé ses esprits. Vraiment, en quelques mois, Kuroko avait parfaitement réussi à l'amadouer… Il l'avait très bien cerné et savait maintenant parfaitement bien que seule la lecture était pour l'instant en mesure de le canaliser et de lui faire se vider la tête de toutes ses interrogations qui ne cessaient de s'insurger en lui.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu me connais si bien que c'en est désespérant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je trouve ça plutôt positif. Mais Akashi-kun, ne prête pas d'attention à Kagami-kun. Je vais m'occuper de ça. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Non. Ne lui en parle pas. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il me dit, tu sais. Je mets ça de côté, ça n'a aucune importance. »**

Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de se soucier de ce garçon puéril. Il cherchait simplement à le provoquer, et de la manière la plus enfantine qui soit. Vraiment, le bleuté n'avait pas de soucis à se faire… Commencer un jeu de quête où Kuroko serait la récompense avec comme adversaire Kagami n'en valait pas la peine. Le gagnant était de toute manière déjà connu.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, j'ai une question. »**

Le problème de Kagami Taiga, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, dorénavant mis dans un coin de sa tête, il se pencha plus attentivement sur les dires de son inconnu.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pose-la. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je préfère te prévenir qu'elle va être directe. »**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'appréhension.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Fais. Au point où nous en sommes, je suis certain que je ne serais pas si étonné que ça. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Samedi prochain, au bal, je pourrais t'embrasser ? »**

Étonné ? Absolument pas. Après tout, l'étonnement n'était rien face à la chaleur qui venait de naître dans sa poitrine.

Le week-end prochain serait leur première vraie rencontre. Pas en tant qu'inconnus, pas en tant qu'amis discutant à travers un réseau social, mais en tant qu'Akashi Seijuro et Kuroko Tetsuya.

Eux deux, et seulement eux.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'un chapitre n'avait pas totalement été consacré à une discussion entre Akashi et Kuroko sur facebook. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire, et je l'ai étonnement écris assez vite. Preuve à l'appuie, je ne poste jamais (ou occasion exceptionnelle) à cette heure-là. Bref, dans ce chapitre, pas mal d'AkaKuro, une leçon de Akashi-sensei sur les bonnes manières, un Kagami sauvage qui fait son apparition, un Akashi qui découvre la jalousie et Kuroko qui pose une question… Intéressante !

Dîtes-moi tout ! Si vous avez aimé le chapitre, l'extrait du ''livre'', et puis surtout, si vous avez hâte d'être à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre sur le bal ! D'ailleurs, il risque d'être pas mal long. Il va sûrement, comme le chapitre lors du match de la GM face à Ogiwara, frôler les 10 000 mots. Enfin, je verrais selon mon inspiration. Mais dîtes-moi vos hypothèses sur ce qu'il va se passer dans les reviews, ça m'intéresse grandement aha !

Encore merci de tout ce soutient énorme, vraiment. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre en me laissant une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre trente…**


	30. Partie 30

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 30**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Bon aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas m'attarder dans le blabla. C'est le trentième chapitre, mon Dieu je n'y crois pas, il est long, c'est celui du bal et il se passe plein de trucs ! Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec ça, je ne commenterai qu'à la fin. Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Aha, si tu veux ! Mais attention, rien ne dis que je vais être gentille héhé… Mais le voici enfin ce fameux chapitre du bal, oui ! J'espère qu'il te plaira.

 **Firana :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me va droit au cœur ! Y répondre après l'écriture de ce chapitre me rend encore plus heureuse. Aha, je me rappelle de ton pseudo tu sais. C'est vrai que tu fais partie des premières à m'avoir suivi. Quand j'en parle, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a longtemps alors qu'au final, c'était juste cet été. ^^ Et je n'ai franchement jamais calculé le nombre de pages. Un jour je devrais mettre tout à la suite, juste pour voir. Mais ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait rire sachant qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, une amie m'a dit que mon histoire pourrait être un roman divisé en deux tomes. x) Encore merci à toi, et j'espère également que cette histoire aura une fin, il y a intérêt aha !

 **Panzerie :** Rassure-toi, notre petit Kagami n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

 **Absolute sweet :** Merci ! Aha, le bal, je crois que tout le monde l'attend de pied ferme ! Et pour tes suppositions… Mystère mystère !

 **LazuliLionne :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review remplie de compliments ! Je suis très touchée, alors encore merci à toi et j'espère encore te contenter à l'avenir. :)

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci à toi pour ta review ! Et pour ce qui est d'un incident… Je te laisse découvrir si il y en aura lors de ce chapitre !

 **BlueSey17 :** Merciii. Et effectivement, le bal est agité pour eux aha !

 **Kawaii Marshmallow :** Mais de rien aha. Contente de te motiver pour les cours, même si en t'arrêtant tu t'es créee un suspens toi-même. :p

 **NoirSoleil :** Wow, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me touchent énormément ! Je suis vraiment très très touchée, encore merci à toi. Me dire que je suis la meilleure et ta préférée de toutes les fanfics AkaKuro que tu as lu, c'est un très beau compliment ! Aha, et c'est vrai que certaines personnes ont tendance à accélérer les sentiments. Je comprends, je n'aime pas ça non plus, ça ne fait pas naturel. ^^

 **Guest :** Aha, Kara, je te reconnais. :3 Mais pas de soucis, tu me donnes ton avis quand tu le désires ! Merci beaucoup de ta review par ailleurs, vraiment. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et, non, je n'ai pas pris de cours de bonnes manières aha. x)

 **Kisayu :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! Et tu sais bien que tu me postes des reviews quand tu le souhaites, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu à ce point, vraiment ! Ça fait plaisir. Et ravie que la fin où la réponse d'Akashi ne vient pas t'ait plus aussi héhé.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Akashi jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre, la mine indéchiffrable. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son pied se mit à taper contre les cailloux de l'allée parfaite, droite et coupée au millimètre près, et ce fut en plus de ça un soupir qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes nerveux, Akashi-sama.

Fronçant des sourcils, le jeune homme pivota vers son majordome qui avait pu se placer derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Ses yeux passèrent bien vite de son visage qui lui souriait, comme toujours d'ailleurs, pour inspecter le reste de son corps. Il s'était pour l'occasion habillé d'un costume encore plus somptueux que celui qu'il portait d'habitude. Et encore, le rouge savait très bien que ses domestiques n'étaient pas vêtus de vêtements de seconde zone. Le costume était noir, la chemise était blanche, et les chaussures étaient aussi brillantes que possible. Simple, mais classe. Tsubaki dans son élégance pure et brute.

\- Suis-je correct, monsieur ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes alors que tu sais la réponse ?

\- Je vous remercie pour ce compliment silencieux. Vous êtes également en beauté ce soir.

Akashi haussa l'un de ses sourcils, moqueur, l'air de dire qu'il l'était de toute façon toujours et ce dans toutes les situations. Il avait, bien entendu, lui aussi vêtu l'un de ses plus beaux costumes pour l'occasion. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas eu le plaisir et la chance de pouvoir le choisir. Son père, qu'il ne soupçonnait par ailleurs pas savoir sa taille, lui en avait fait faire un sur mesure. Il avait décidément tout prévu. Ce simple geste avait fini de faire comprendre au rouge que pour cette soirée, il devait tout simplement être parfait et irréprochable, aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans sa tenue. Il arborait donc un habit à couper le souffle, et il sentait le regard de plusieurs demoiselles lui brûler la peau. Mais il s'en fichait, après tout. Sa veste noire était taillée plus qu'à la perfection et était cintrée de telle manière que malgré sa taille, sa carrure finement musclée était discernable. Son pantalon le moulait sans trop le faire non plus, et mettait parfaitement bien ses cuisses en valeur. Ses chaussures était d'un cuir de qualité, si bien que le reflet des lumières extérieures autour de lui pouvait être visible. Sa veste était fermée, mais rien qu'avec ce qu'elle laissait voir, on pouvait d'ors et déjà imaginer une chemise blanche absolument divine, lui moulant le torse comme aucune autre ne le ferait. Sans parler de sa cravate qui bien sûr, avait été noué d'une main d'artiste.

Mais pour alléger cette description, l'on pouvait tout simplement se contenter de dire qu'Akashi était parfait et beau comme un Dieu.

\- Merci, Tsubaki.

\- Vous allez faire des ravages ce soir, Akashi-sama.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

Un rire léger sortit de la bouche de l'homme, amusé du comportement du garçon qu'il avait vu s'épanouir.

\- Je ne me moque pas, voyons. Nous savons tous les deux que cela va être le cas.

L'héritier fit une grimace qu'il ne prit pas la peine de camoufler un minimum et laissa ses yeux se glisser vers un groupe de jeunes filles qu'il venait de voir sortir d'une limousine et qui discutaient vivement entre elles, rigolant aux dires de certains hommes étant venus à leur rencontre. Pourtant certaines filles, notamment une certaine blonde et une certaine brune, n'avaient pas leurs yeux rivés sur ces garçons mais plutôt sur lui. Elles ne se privaient d'ailleurs pas pour le déshabiller entièrement de leur regard.

Ne voulant pas se faire prendre à les regarder d'un mauvais œil qui voulait tout dire, le rouge détourna les yeux. Décidément, il fallait toujours que le brun lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… Il savait très bien qu'il allait attiser beaucoup de personnes ce soir-là. Il ne disait pas cela pour se venter, bien entendu, mais c'était simplement la vérité. C'était ce qu'il en était, tout simplement. Il était beau, riche, et toujours poli avec les femmes qu'il abordait. Au premier abord, il semblait être l'homme parfait. Alors, tout naturellement, les femmes se tournaient vers lui les pommettes rougissantes et le sourire aguicheur lorsqu'il leur frôlait la main, qu'il leur proposait une danse ou qu'il leur souriait d'une manière si douce qu'il en plissait délicieusement des yeux. Il avait connu ça au dernier bal, alors il savait de quoi il parlait.

Cette soirée n'échapperait pas non plus à cette mascarade idiote, de toute façon. Il le savait déjà. Cela l'agaçait, mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix que de jouer un rôle. Il l'avait bien compris au fil du temps. Ce n'était que son deuxième bal, mais pas sa première soirée importante. Il avait été à un nombre de soirées mondaines juste incalculable. Il se souvenait même que, petit déjà, il y allait. Et là encore, il s'était déjà attiré tous les regards. Depuis toujours, il brillait sous les feux des projecteurs, sans que jamais on ne lui ait demandé si cette lumière vive lui convenait.

Et bien qu'il était une lumière vive, aujourd'hui, ce serait une ombre qu'il aurait à ses côtés.

\- Kuroko-sama ne devrait plus tarder, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas.

Il croisa des bras sur son torse tout en fronçant des sourcils. Malgré ça, il entendit le ricanement de quelques filles agrémenté de commentaires qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

\- Quoi que vous fassiez comme expression, elles vous trouveront beau et aguicheur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'aguicheur dans mon comportement en ce moment même.

\- Vous vous la jouez ténébreux irrésistible, Akashi-sama.

Son majordome lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se remettre à rire. Lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa bêtise. Il sentait que la soirée allait être longue, très longue…

Mais il savait pourtant que cela n'allait pas le déranger. Que la soirée soit longue ou non, il s'en fichait. Il savait que pendant une grosse partie de la soirée, il ne serait pas seul. Il serait avec son inconnu. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Ce moment, il l'avait attendu depuis le début de la semaine. Si au début, l'idée qu'il avait eu lui avait déplu et qu'il l'avait fortement remise en question, ce n'était aujourd'hui plus le cas. Plus le temps était passé et plus l'excitation et l'impatience avait pris le dessus sur l'appréhension. Il allait peut-être s'attirer des problèmes, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait revoir Kuroko, et dans d'autres circonstances que la première fois. Là serait leur véritable première rencontre. Ils allaient tout pouvoir recommencer de zéro et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si ils allaient découvrir l'autre pour la première fois.

Puisqu'en effet, la dernière fois, la seule chose à laquelle Akashi avait pu porter de l'attention était la profonde tristesse et la lueur déçue qui avait brillé dans ses yeux. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que ça. Il n'avait rien pu voir d'autre. L'occasion, il ne l'avait pas eu. Et même si tout cela s'était déroulé il y avait maintenant un moment, ce souvenir désagréable était toujours imprimé dans son esprit, comme un vieux papier peint qu'on n'a pas le courage d'enlever. Ou tout simplement une vieille photo que l'on n'ose pas jeter à la poubelle. Il regrettait tout ça, tous ces événements. Mais en même temps, cela les avait fait évoluer. Surtout lui. Il avait pu apprendre de son erreur. Et grâce à cette fameuse erreur, il avait pu réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

Ce qu'il voulait dorénavant le plus au monde, c'était le revoir. Le toucher. Le regarder jusqu'à ce que plus ne serait-ce qu'une seule partie de son corps lui soit inconnue. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, et ce dans les moindres détails.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stressé, Akashi-sama.

Ce dernier soupira, regardant son domestique d'un air totalement agacé.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de dire ça ?

\- Je vous dis simplement ce que je constate.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ?

\- Parce que vous allez voir Kuroko-sama.

Fronçant des sourcils à nouveau, il détourna le regard. Il préférait regarder un groupe de filles prétentieuses se pavaner plutôt que d'avoir à subir les remarques agaçantes de son majordome. Bien que, il devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Pas tout à fait. Il ne voit pas pourquoi il stresserait de revoir le bleuté. De toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à stresser, d'abord ! Il savait bien qu'une part de lui était encore incertaine et pas tout à fait à l'aise. Au fond, il trouvait ça tout à fait logique et normal. Il n'avait encore jamais entretenu ce genre de relation et il ne l'avait même jamais imaginé. Dans sa tête, et depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui attribuerait une prétendante à ses dix-huit ans qui deviendrait par la suite sa fiancée. Puis son épouse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait lui qui aurait les cartes en main pour diriger et choisir sa relation.

Il était totalement libre là-dessus. Maître de ses actes et de ses pensées.

Mais une autre partie de sa tête lui disait qu'il n'avait, au fond, pas de soucis à se faire. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour que ce jour arrive que, finalement, la joie prendrait le dessus. Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, mais il savait qu'au moment de croiser son regard, tous ses doutes s'envoleraient.

\- Akashi-sama, j'ai une question.

L'adolescent reporta, encore une fois, son attention sur son majordome et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inviter à continuer ce qu'il désirait lui dire.

\- Comment allez-vous vous comporter avec Kuroko-sama ce soir ?

Il soupira, s'étant attendu à cette question. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne la lui ait pas posé lorsqu'ils étaient en route pour ce lieu. Il s'était déjà préparé à un bombardement de questions. Le mur le protégeant lui et son esprit était solide. Incassable.

\- Comme avec un ami. Rien de plus.

Le brun le regarda, étonné, mais hocha bien vite de la tête pour acquiescer ses paroles. Il s'était aussi attendu à cette réaction de sa part. Pas un regard choqué, ou encore une parole pour lui intimer de lui en dire plus. Après tout, la situation parlait simplement d'elle-même.

\- Je comprends. C'est la plus sage des décisions.

En effet. C'était le plus mûr des choix. Et puis même s'il en avait décidé autrement, cela aurait été trop compliqué. Kuroko lui avait demandé si, lorsqu'il le verrait, ils pourraient s'embrasser. La réponse d'Akashi avait tardé. Il avait précisément mis cinq minutes avant de lui répondre. Et cette petite, mais longue pour le joueur fantôme, poignée de temps perdu lui avait permis de retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Et sa réponse avait été sans appel, non négociable.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 _ **Non. »**_

Ils étaient deux hommes, ils seraient entourés de monde, il était Akashi Seijuro et son père serait là. Le contexte criait de lui-même ce qu'il en était. Ils n'auraient pas le droit de se conduire de la sorte. C'était exhibitionniste et mal placé. Kuroko avait très bien compris ça. Son ''non'' lui avait clairement fait passer le message. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'assumait pas, bien au contraire. Il défierait même quiconque voudrait l'insulter ou le rabaisser, que ce soit lui ou son inconnu. Mais il n'était pas fou non plus et connaissait les interdits. Braver les dangers, il adorait. Mais quand le danger venait d'un point aussi central que sa relation, il s'interdisait le moindre écart.

Mais, dans tous les cas, il savait qu'il allait se contrôler. Cela allait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Le bleuté serait là, à ses côtés durant toute la soirée. Ce serait amplement suffisant. Avoir sa présence près de lui était déjà le plus beau des cadeaux pour lui. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'en demanderait pas tant. Tout était bon. Il n'y avait aucun soucis à se faire. Il n'aurait pas besoin de plus, il allait déjà avoir tout ce qu'il fallait.

\- Je vous donne une petite heure, Akashi-sama.

Arquant un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, il décroisa ses bras pour permettre à ses mains de rejoindre ses poches. Depuis quelques temps déjà, son majordome et lui étaient dehors à attendre, et le vent ne se gênait pas pour le leur rappeler.

\- Une heure pour faire quoi ?

\- Oh, vous verrez. Mais je vous demande de vous rappeler de mes paroles, s'il-vous-plaît. Comme ça, ce sera amusant.

Akashi soupira directement à l'entente de ces paroles.

\- Il y a des fois où je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Tsubaki… Un véritable enfant.

\- Mais vous aimez jouer aussi.

\- Quand je connais les règles, oui.

\- Cette fois, c'est vous qui vous vous les êtes faite.

Le rouge le regarda quelques secondes de plus encore, le regard aussi indéchiffrable que l'homme face à lui, et souffla imperceptiblement en fermant momentanément les yeux sous le geste.

\- Je vais laisser ça à plus tard. Il y a des fois où tu es vraiment trop compliqué pour être normal.

\- J'apprends de vous, Akashi-sama.

\- Trop impertinent aussi…

Son rire brisa à nouveau le calme de l'extérieur, faisant également lever les yeux au ciel d'Akashi. C'était à croire que ce geste devenait l'un de ses favoris ces derniers temps.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais faire vite.

Il reporta son attention sur lui pour le voir agiter son téléphone sous ses yeux, lui signalant qu'il recevait un coup de fil. Il lui fit un vague signe de la main pour lui permettre de s'éloigner et parler à son aise. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, lorsque ses yeux quittèrent le brun, il put discerner le son de ses pas sur le gravier s'amoindrir de secondes en secondes. Il profita donc d'être seul pour, et ce pour la première fois de la soirée, observer les alentours.

Dès qu'il était arrivé et descendu de sa limousine, il avait pu remarquer que tout était impeccable. En passant le portail en fer forgé de style baroque de la maison, il avait pu voir directement que les propriétaires des lieux étaient de véritables perfectionnistes. Les haies étaient parfaitement bien symétriques et taillées comme il le fallait, bordant le côté de chaque chemin aussi dignement qu'une cour princière. Le jardin à l'avant de la maison était très grand et espacé. Il y avait beaucoup de verdure, presque autant que de cailloux. Les allées étaient parfaites et pas un seul intrus fait de roche était dans l'herbe. Celle-ci venait d'ailleurs d'être coupée, et l'odeur n'en était que des plus agréables. Akashi pouvait voir de là où il était une fontaine plus au fond du jardin, juste devant un pavillon de jardin qui s'ouvrait sur cette dernière. En plissant des yeux, il pouvait voir que le sorte de grand kiosque était d'un blanc si maculé qu'il devait être entretenu tous les deux ou trois jours, si ce n'était tous les jours.

Mais le plus impressionnant restait sans aucun doute la maison. Akashi n'en avait même pas les mots pour la décrire correctement. Il reconnaissait bien là les goûts de la femme Okada. Le manoir était d'un style typiquement anglais. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, il le savait bien. Il était déjà venu ici après tout, et avait eu le luxe de pouvoir admirer aussi bien l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer ces magnifiques pierres blanches et ocres qui avaient construis la belle bâtisse et les grandes fenêtres ovales qui ajoutaient un modernisme épuré et chic à l'ensemble. Il y avait là tout un style baroque poussé à l'extrême avec des détails travaillés à même la pierre. Il y avait des rosaces par-ci, des formes indescriptibles et magnifiques par-là. Le tout sublimement fini par l'aigle sculpté juste au-dessus de la porte, symbole qui avait depuis longtemps était celui de leur famille. Tout respirait le luxe, mais pourtant, cela ne paraissait pas trop aux yeux du rouge. Une autre personne aurait rigolé de cette pensé en disant que même son salaire sur trente ans ne pourrait pas lui payer tout ça. Mais malgré tout, il trouvait que c'était simple. Tout était beau mais pourtant si simple et perfectionné. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Il savait que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de ce qu'il admirait.

Ce magnifique manoir était sublime à admirer, comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il en profitait simplement, il n'en avait pas tous les jours l'occasion. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir une maison si lumineuse, ce qui était bien sûr le contraire de la sienne qui était très sombre et respirait la dureté tout comme à l'effigie de son éducation. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qui faisait toute la différence entre cette maison et la sienne. Une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup. Cette chose, c'était les fleurs. Ici, il y en avait très peu. Alors que chez lui, derrière sa maison, tout un parc leur était dédié. L'été, sa maison était une véritable réserve naturelle à elle toute seule. Et étrangement, il adorait le contraste des pierres foncées de sa maison avec celles des fleurs aux multiples couleurs recouvrant une grande surface de son jardin. Prendre un thé parmi elles lui manquait beaucoup.

\- Akashi-kun.

Le cœur d'Akashi se souleva en un battement lui transperçant les oreilles. Ce nom, son nom… Ce suffixe. Celui qu'il avait si souvent lu dans ses messages sur facebook.

Rapidement, il fit volte-face, sans même qu'il ne puisse contrôler son corps. Il bougeait tout seul, encore plus impatient que son être. Plus incontrôlable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Dès qu'il fut retourner, ses yeux se noyèrent.

Ils se noyèrent dans une profondeur de bleu où rayonnait ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps rêvé de voir.

Kuroko était habillé d'un costume, lui aussi, spécialement acheté pour l'occasion. Sa veste de costume était, au sens propre du terme, à couper le souffle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la veste en elle-même qui était aussi époustouflante. C'était la façon dont elle allait si bien à celui qui la portait. Elle entourait sa carrure frêle et fine aussi parfaitement bien que cela était possible. Elle était magnifiquement cintrée, encore plus que celle du rouge, et se collait à son corps comme une seconde peau. Comme s'il était né pour la porter. Elle marquait sa taille, délicieuse et fine, et lui donnait une silhouette élancée qui pourrait laisser pantois n'importe qui. Son pantalon était, tout somme le reste, parfait. Il était taillé comme cela était nécessaire qu'il le soit, et le moulait divinement bien. Oui, c'était ça le mot. Ce costume lui allait d'une façon absolument divine et déroutante. Sa chemise était, tout comme la sienne, d'un blanc immaculé. Un blanc semblant provenir tout droit du paradis. En revanche, sa cravate n'était pas de noir. Elle n'était pas blanche, mais Akashi ne la trouvait pas grise non plus. Elle était entre les deux, ce qui la faisait se démarquer de la chemise et ce qui la faisait ressortir à côté de sa veste de costume. Ses cheveux bleus avaient eu l'air d'être coiffés, sans trop non plus. Sa mèche était longue, folle, et lui encadrait le visage d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Il pouvait maintenant le confirmer. Une photo du bleuté était en soi déjà superbe. Mais en réalité…

\- Tous les adjectifs existant pour te dire à quel point tu es magnifique ne suffiront pas, Tetsuya.

Il vit, avec plaisir, le joueur fantôme sursauter et ses joues se teinter légèrement de rouge à ses paroles. C'était si peu remarquable, bien que sa peau soit très blanche, qu'il comprit directement pourquoi le titre de fantôme lui allait aussi bien. Il savait parfaitement bien enfouir ses émotions au fond de son être. Même devant lui.

Mais pour l'avoir fait sursauter de la sorte, il semblait tout simplement l'avoir dérangé. Et un sourire satisfait lui tira les lèvres en comprenant tout à fait pourquoi. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à être en reste face au corps de l'autre. En même temps qu'Akashi passait son corps au peigne fin, Kuroko semblait avoir fait de même. Comme si, finalement, cela était écrit que ce serait leur première action en présence de l'autre. Se découvrir, s'admirer, voir même se déguster des yeux.

Le rouge ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais rien qu'avec ça, rien qu'en se dévorant des yeux, son corps avait réussi à se chauffer au point que dorénavant, la température extérieure, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Akashi-kun… Tu es magnifique aussi.

Leurs regards à tous les deux s'accrochèrent, d'une manière aussi déconcertante que naturelle.

Il avait complètement oublié. Oui, il avait complètement oublié ça… Ces yeux bleus. Il avait oublié à quel point ils étaient beaux et, au fond, expressifs à leur manière. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en décrocher et, il savait qu'au prix de ces yeux, il ferait tout. Pire encore, c'était ses yeux à lui, ceux de Kuroko. Il ne savait même pas sur quelle partie de son corps son regard devait se poser en premier, bien que ses yeux soient occupés à déchiffrer les siens. Sa peau laiteuse, ses mains si fines, ses lèvres, ses sourcils, ses joues, son cou… Tout lui criait de le regarder, sans jamais oser baisser son regard.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être, le corps du bleuté lui hurlait une pureté sans pareille. Cependant, ce qu'il ressentait dans son corps, au fond de lui, lui disait que tout son être était désirable au plus au point. Si attirant, si envoûtant…

Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit avant. Il avait eu tout faux et actuellement, il s'en fichait que d'assumer aussi ouvertement en lui-même qu'il s'était trompé. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler face à ce garçon qu'il avait depuis si longtemps attendu. Il voulait son contact, encore plus entendre sa voix et encore plus écouter son nom sortir de cette manière si douce de sa bouche… Il voulait tout, toujours plus, encore et encore. Son appréhension était maintenant à des kilomètres de son corps. Et maintenant, il pouvait affirmer quelque chose de très important. Si lors d'une première rencontre, puisqu'il qualifiait celle-ci de première, deux personnes se sentaient gênées, c'était tout simplement car elles n'étaient pas à leur place.

Actuellement, Akashi avait le sentiment d'être né pour ce moment précis. Juste pour ça. Il en était sûr et certain, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, et il ne le voulait d'ailleurs assurément pas.

Repenser à tous les doutes qu'il avait eu jusqu'à lors lui paraissait désormais idiot. Il était en couple avec un garçon de son âge. Et alors ? Il ne se tenait pas à sa place d'héritier comme il le fallait. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé lui faire ? Il pouvait se dire amoureux de lui. Et Dieu savait à quel point il pourrait le crier à tous s'il le fallait ! Il s'était beaucoup trop questionné, beaucoup trop interrogé sur le moindre petit détail. Mais croiser ses yeux, voir son corps à quelques mètres du sien lui faisait tout oublier et lui apportait un sentiment de réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Il n'était pas stressé, gêné, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre. Son cœur battait simplement beaucoup trop vite, ses mains étaient devenues moites sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et la distance qui les éloignait lui paraissait beaucoup trop grande. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour communiquer par internet si longtemps avec lui en se contentant seulement de ses écrits. Sa voix lui offrait un tout autre sentiment. Car oui, il était maintenant facile de dire pour lui que tout l'être de l'ombre était un véritable cadeau pour lui.

Perdre le contrôle, il ne pensait pas que c'était ça.

Sans même se sentir amorcer le moindre mouvement, ses pieds se soulevèrent d'eux-même pour entamer une marche féline. Tout droit vers le bleuté. Akashi aillant dorénavant réduit cet espace les séparant à néant, il eut le plaisir de constater qu'il était tout de même plus grand que l'adolescent. Sans savoir pourquoi, rien que ce petit détail de rien du tout suffit à le mettre encore plus en joie. Se repositionnant parfaitement bien devant le jeune garçon, il éleva sa main pour la poser, tout doucement, sur la nuque pourtant chaude malgré le froid de Kuroko. Il sentit avec délice des frissons se former sur sa peau, et ne put donc par conséquent retenir un petit sourire.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Ah, oui… C'était précisément ça, perdre le contrôle. Alors qu'il se penchait, ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. Il agrippa, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, plus fermement la nuque du bleu, comme pour lui faire passer le message qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne lui échapperait pas. Son souffle se fit plus rapide et, pour une raison étrange, une douce chaleur se propagea en lui. Agir ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas et si, il y a un an, on lui avait dit qu'il embrasserait de sa seule volonté un garçon, il n'y croirait pas.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Mais à ce stade-là, ce n'était plus important. Il voulait juste l'embrasser, et il n'était pas du genre à refouler ses pulsions. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus il se sentait se rapprocher de la source humaine qui créait ce flot de sentiments aussi indomptables qu'une tempête de mer se déferlant dans tout son corps et son esprit. Et quand il sentit un souffle chaud percuter ses lèvres de plein fouet, il sut qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Il savait que la place que devait avoir ses lèvres n'était autre que sur les siennes.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ses lèvres qu'il embrassa.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, proche de l'adolescent qui possédait quelques rougeurs mais qui, malgré tout, le regardait l'air indéchiffrable.

\- Tetsuya ?

\- Non, c'est non, Akashi-kun.

Le doigt qui se retrouvait contre ses lèvres, et aillant fait barrière entre le visage du bleu et du rouge, fit une légère pression pour insister sur ses propos. Akashi se contenta d'attraper sa main dans la sienne, dégageant au passage le doigt contre sa bouche, et se pencha aussi près que possible vers son inconnu.

\- Et bien, l'erreur est humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu dois dire cela quand ça t'arrange ?

\- C'est exactement ça, en effet.

Un sourire espiègle toujours placardé sur ses lèvres, il se pencha à nouveau dans une direction bien précise. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un doigt qui fut barrière. La main du bleu quitta furtivement la sienne pour migrer sur ses lèvres et les couvrir. Akashi haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Nous avions convenu que nous ne devions pas nous embrasser, Akashi-kun.

Il repoussa sa main de sa bouche en lui attrapant doucement le poignet, le laissant ensuite retomber.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Notre comportement attire déjà beaucoup trop les regards.

Et là-dessus, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour remarquer que plusieurs femmes, ou même des hommes les regardaient l'œil intrigué. Et face au regard bien trop insistant et scrutateur d'une de ces femmes, Akashi ne sut pas retenir un regard noir. Pourtant, ce regard n'arriva pas dans les yeux de la personne qu'il visait, mais dans deux magnifiques yeux bleus.

Le passeur s'était déplacé et s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds, faisant barrière entre la femme et Akashi.

\- Tetsuya ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Akashi-kun. Tu ne dois pas t'attirer de problèmes.

Il soupira face à cette réponse, et décida bien malgré lui d'ignorer encore quelques regards persistants.

\- Je sens que cette soirée va être compliqué…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir ?

Le rouge, légèrement surpris de la question qu'il n'attendait pas, replongea ses yeux moins froids qu'à l'accoutumée dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il leva sa main droite qui atterrit directement sur la tête du bleuté et commença à lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste, qu'il le savait déjà, il utiliserait plusieurs fois à l'avenir.

Il aimait déjà agir ainsi avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de décoiffer les gens, Akashi-sama.

\- Ce n'est pas poli de m'interrompre ainsi, Tsubaki.

Retirant sa main de la chevelure du bleuté, que celui-ci essaya d'arranger dans des gestes calculés avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il regarda droit devant lui pour rencontrer le regard chocolat de son majordome.

\- Ton coup de fil était long.

\- Vous connaissez bien ma mère là-dessus, malheureusement !

Oh que oui… Il la connaissait même trop bien, il n'en demandait pas tant. Sa famille entretenait un lien assez particulier avec celle de Tsubaki. Bizarrement, et Akashi n'en savait pas vraiment plus, sa mère en avait toujours été proche. Le père de Tsubaki avait été son majordome et son fils était le sien. Une suite logique et presque indispensable. C'est à la mort de sa mère que le brun laissa tout tomber pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait reçu une formation à part entière, puisque les autres occupants de la demeure s'étaient occupés de le former rapidement pour qu'il puisse s'occuper le plus tôt possible de lui. Apparemment, sa mère avait écrit une lettre à la sienne lui demandant, si son fils était bien sûr d'accord, de devenir le majordome du sien. Akashi n'avait jamais vu ou lu cette lettre, mais le brun lui en avait récité les grandes lignes.

Il avait connu Tsubaki avant la mort de sa mère et, même s'il ne s'en souvenait que vaguement, il s'était créé un lien avec lui. Ils s'étaient toujours côtoyés. Cela ne l'avait donc pas véritablement étonné quand il avait tout laissé de côté, ses études et ses projets, pour s'occuper de lui. Il était devenu son majordome très jeune et tous les autres amis ou connaissances de son père s'étaient étonnés de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, et avec aussi peu d'expérience, à la charge de son fils.

Mais c'était ainsi, et c'était tout. Cela n'allait pas changer demain la veille, c'était sûr. Il avait donc, en plus de Tsubaki, longuement côtoyé sa mère et son père, et même d'autres membres de la famille. Et il savait à quel point sa génitrice était… Soucieuse, envahissante, inquiète pour tout et, par-dessus le marché, terriblement aimante.

C'était compréhensible avec un simple coup d'œil, mais toute cette famille, il l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être plus que la sienne.

\- J'espère que tu lui as donné des salutations de ma part.

\- Bien entendu, elle m'a même dit que nous devrions passer une après-midi ensemble prochainement.

\- C'est entendu.

Bien vite, le regard du brun dévia sur une toute autre personne qu'Akashi. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et, dans un geste gracieux et le caractérisant bien, il se pencha légèrement en avant dans la direction du joueur fantôme.

\- Kuroko-sama, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Le bleuté parut étonné sous l'appellation, ce qui amusa franchement le rouge, mais n'en dit pas un mot. Cela ne lui plaisait pas franchement, parce que, et le rouge le savait, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'important, mais il comprenait que dire ne pas vouloir de ce suffixe ne servirait à rien. Kuroko était en ces lieux un invité accompagné d'Akashi Seijuro, et cela suffisait à marquer la différence entre lui et le majordome. C'était aussi simple que ça. Alors il se pencha lui aussi à son tour pour le saluer poliment.

\- Moi aussi, monsieur.

\- Tu peux le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom si tu le souhaites.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas trop m'en demander, Akashi-kun.

Un souvenir d'une certaine discussion sur les suffixes honorifiques lui revint en mémoire et un sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'en reparler, Tetsuya ?

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Faire les yeux doux ne changera rien, Akashi-kun.

\- Ah bon ?

Un léger rire lui échappa. Au moins, il pouvait dire qu'il avait tenté le coup.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous êtes tous les deux prêts. Il est l'heure.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, l'un avec un léger ennui dû à la suite des prochains événements et l'autre avec appréhension. Tsubaki les devança, ouvrant la marche, invitant les deux garçons à le suivre. Akashi en profita pour se rapprocher du bleuté et poser fermement sa main sur son épaule, beaucoup trop près de son cou, pour ensuite lui parler discrètement.

\- Ne te stresse pas Tetsuya

\- Je ne le suis pas. Mais c'est une première pour moi.

\- Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire.

Le joueur fantôme lui jeta un vague regard blasé, avant de se concentrer sur sa marche et le sol qu'il foulait.

\- Rien que le jardin est une découverte pour moi.

\- Alors l'intérieur en sera une autre.

Akashi vit avec contentement les lèvres du bleu se retrousser en un petit sourire amusé. Décidément, il allait bien s'amuser avec lui… Il le faisait déjà par internet. Jouer avec ses émotions était quelque chose de véritablement intéressant. Mais le faire en vrai, avec les traits du visage en prime, c'était comme un jeu magique dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

\- Peut-être que si je te tiens la main, cela fera une nouvelle découverte ?

Et c'est un regard encore plus blasé qu'auparavant qui rencontra le sien.

\- Retiens-toi, Akashi-kun.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile.

Il se rappelait encore la pensée qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Il avait vraiment imaginé que seule sa présence physique suffirait ? Il s'était bien mis le doigt dans l'œil, en tout cas. L'avoir à ses côtés ainsi, aussi disponible, commençait à vraiment l'agacer. C'était comme mettre un jouet devant un enfant sans qu'il n'ait le droit d'y toucher. Quelque chose, d'en soi, presque impossible.

Rien que le regarder marcher était un véritable appel pour le rouge. Ce n'était pas une marche assurée comme la sienne, et encore moins élégante comme celle de son majordome, mais c'était la sienne. Il était droit, le regard en avant et ses mèches de cheveux virevoltant dans sa démarche et, le plus important, il était _terriblement mignon_.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient déjà près du perron et de la porte d'entrée, quelque chose lui revint en tête.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander, mais les négociations se sont bien passées ?

\- Oui. Ils m'ont donné deux heures.

Akashi ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils, avant de laisser son regard courir sur le paysage.

Il avait fallu trouver une solution pour que Kuroko puisse venir ici librement, à une heure pareille. Et surtout, dans un tel lieu. Il avait décrété à ses parents vouloir passer un week-end à Kyoto en famille. Étonnement, la proposition de l'adolescent avait bien été reçu, et cela avait soulagé le capitaine de la génération miracle. Pour le transport, tout était désormais réglé, cela l'avait arrangé. Bien sûr, pour lui, ça n'aurait pas véritablement été un problème. Il aurait été le chercher chez lui avec Tsubaki à Tokyo, ils auraient été au bal et il aurait hébergé le bleuté le temps d'une nuit pour ensuite le raccompagner le lendemain. Il n'avait vu aucun soucis à ce plan-là. Lui oui, mais pas ses parents. Kuroko lui avait bien vite dit que si négocier que son père le dépose à cette soirée était envisageable, le fait qu'il reste dormir chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas était tout de suite une idée moins plaisante.

Bien que cela aurait fortement plu au rouge…

Le bleuté avait donc finalement pu négocier deux heures pour rester ici ? Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas déçu, à vrai dire. Il aurait préféré l'avoir à ses côtés du début jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, mais il supposait qu'il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Au moins, en deux heures, il était certain qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incidents. Et il n'avait qu'à se dire qu'il n'avait que deux heures à tenir sans toucher l'autre adolescent… Parce que oui, Akashi n'était pas idiot, mais il ne comptait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Il voulait garder un petit souvenir de cette rencontre.

Les marches du perron montées, Akashi se glissa rapidement dans l'entrée de la maison le temps que Tsubaki lui tienne la porte. Un des domestiques de la famille Okada lui demanda son habit, mais il se contenta de décliner d'un geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était venu ici sans manteau. Le temps était frais, mais largement supportable en étant vêtu simplement d'un costume.

Entendant la porte se refermer, il se retourna pour voir pourquoi le bleuté n'était déjà pas revenu à ses côtés. Il le découvrit alors, amusé de sa réaction, en train de regarder légèrement émerveillé tout ce qui les entourait.

\- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta de lui hocher la tête, en reprenant leur route au travers du long couloir, avec derrière eux Tsubaki et un des domestiques de la maison les guidant.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé que pour Kuroko, entrer dans un tel lieu serait une première. Lui en avait parfaitement l'habitude. Il était bordé dans le luxe et la richesse depuis sa tendre enfance, alors ce n'était pas un lustre en cristal, du marbre sur les meubles et des tableaux somptueux qui allaient le laisser bouche-bée. Bien que la décoration de cette demeure était très différente de la sienne, sa demeure n'en restait pas moins très imposante à sa manière. Mais il devait avouer que celle-ci avait un charme sans pareil. Elle était magnifique, on y ressentait une pureté dû au blanc et aux bordures dorées présentes sur les murs et l'atmosphère y était agréable. Pour quelqu'un de normal, cela devait toujours paraître bien trop élégant et coûteux. Mais au fond, ici, on se sentait bien. Et Akashi était certain que Kuroko le pensait.

\- Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée.

Le majordome, très certainement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, ouvrit les deux grandes portes qui se trouvaient face à eux. Alors que les portes n'étaient pas encore totalement ouvertes, il prit la main de Kuroko, l'entraînant à sa suite à l'intérieur de la salle de bal. Et c'est une fois qu'il fut les deux pieds dedans qu'il sut que, vraiment, ce genre de soirées ne lui avaient pas manqué du tout.

Personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'une salle aussi grande et spacieuse pourrait se trouver au fond de cette maison. Elle était immense et grande, aussi bien en longueur, en largeur qu'en hauteur et le bruit qui y résonnait à l'heure actuelle était presque plus fort que les violons qui s'amusaient à jouer une mélodie de fond tout à fait agréable. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, la salle n'avait pas changé. Tout était blanc, rouge et dorée. La décoration était divine, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Un gigantesque lustre surplombait toute la salle, et brillait à un point qu'Akashi se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible. Le sol était si propre que l'on pouvait y voir son reflet et que chaque chaussure qui foulait ce pavé, le propriétaire pouvait en entendre la résonance. Un véritable orchestre, bien que restreint par rapport à ceux pouvant se trouver en opéra, se trouvait tout au fond de la salle et la surplombait de sa hauteur, sur une estrade bien mise en avant. De grandes et longues tables longeaient chaque murs, où l'on pouvait y trouver nourriture et alcool, tout naturellement. Et bien sûr, pour finir ce tableau parfait, il y avait un monde fou.

Partout. Il y avait du monde absolument partout.

\- Je pourrais en devenir agoraphobe.

Le rouge jeta un regard amusé au bleu qui regardait tout ce monde d'un air étonné. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce qu'autant de personnes soient présentes. C'était peut-être même la première fois pour lui qu'il se retrouvait parmi une telle foule.

\- Mon garçon, tu es venu !

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tsubaki alors que le rouge le regardait l'œil mauvais, lui faisant clairement passer le message de ne faire aucun commentaire. Kuroko les regarda à tour de rôle, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Lui aussi, n'aurait pas aimé comprendre… Il l'aimait bien, mais ce qui pouvait certainement mieux la qualifier comme mot était ''excentrique''. Cette femme était toujours d'une humeur rayonnante, et selon Akashi, elle pouvait même être la copie conforme de Kise.

\- Bonsoir, Okada-san. C'est un plaisir que d'être ici en votre présence. Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir.

\- Toi alors ! Tu sais parler aux femmes !

Madame Okada était maintenant arrivé à leur hauteur, et il était tout à fait discernable pour les trois garçons de distinguer à quel point cette femme était belle. Ses longs cheveux qui d'habitude étaient lâchés dans son dos avaient été rattaché en un magnifique chignon fait à la perfection. Sa frange lisse et brillante encadrait son visage et mettait en valeur ses yeux très bien maquillés pour l'occasion. Son rouge à lèvres d'une couleur de cerise faisait ressortir son teint pâle de poupée, sans parler de sa robe elle aussi d'une couleur rouge. Elle était longue, et ne permettait pas de discerner ce que l'on pouvait supposer être des escarpins. Une bordure argentée lui marquait la taille et les courbes avec délice et son décolté mettait lui aussi sa peau en valeur, sans trop la dénuder.

La classe à l'état pur.

\- Tu es magnifique aussi. Tu dois être né pour porter des costumes toute ta vie !

\- Je vous en remercie.

Ses yeux bruns, presque noirs, passèrent de Tsubaki qu'elle regarda d'un air appréciateur au bleuté, qu'elle analysa de haut en bas. Akashi vit que Kuroko gardait son expression aussi neutre que possible, mais il était sur à cent pour cent que le garçon n'en était pas moins gêné. Lui qui avait pour habitude d'être invisible, à ses côtés, il ne passerait pas du tout inaperçu. Ce qui pourtant aurait dû être le contraire. Enfin, Akashi se rendait bien compte qu'il faisait tout pour le mettre en valeur.

\- Okada-san, je vous présente mon ami. Il se nomme Kuroko Tetsuya.

Cessant de le regarder avec insistance, elle lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Un sourire aussi franc, tout le monde était obligé d'y répondre par un autre sourire.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Okada Fuyumi, la propriétaire des lieux.

Le bleuté lui sourit avant de se pencher respectueusement en avant.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Allons bon, allons bon ! Redressez-vous, jeune homme.

Un petit sourire toujours au bord des lèvres, il fit ce que la dame lui dit de faire, ne souhaitant pas la contrarier.

\- Ton ami est aussi magnifique que toi, Seijuro-kun !

\- En effet.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Passez tous les deux une bonne soirée.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de se retirer, pour rejoindre son mari qui discutait avec d'autres hommes. Kuroko soupira, s'attirant le regard du rouge.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste soulagé.

\- Beaucoup de gens sont comme elle ici. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

\- Akashi-sama.

Le capitaine tourna son regard vers son majordome qui le regardait, légèrement embarrassé. Il y avait un problème ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien de grave, ne vous en faite pas. Mais votre père me fait signe de le rejoindre. Excusez-moi.

\- Va.

Obéissant à l'ordre, Akashi le vit directement se diriger vers son père. En plissant des yeux, il put le voir un peu plus loin qu'eux, au fond de la salle. Il semblait discuter activement avec d'autres hommes, habillés aussi classe que lui, qui devaient très certainement être d'autres hommes d'affaires. Finalement, il était assez heureux que le joueur fantôme soit là. Il savait qu'avec sa présence à ses côtés, son père ne l'embêterait pas à vouloir l'immiscer dans ses conversations d'affaires. C'était tant mieux.

\- Akashi-kun ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je ne devrais pas saluer ton père ?

Le rouge eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Si il dérangeait son père en pleine discussion avec des personnes importantes pour lui présenter le bleuté, il allait connaître la véritable signification du mot sanction après ce bal. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de dire à son inconnu que son père avait mieux à faire que de faire sa connaissance.

\- Si nous avons l'occasion de le croiser au cours de la soirée, je ferais les présentations. Viens boire, Tetsuya.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il lui tira la manche de sa veste de costume, lui indiquant qu'il devait le suivre. Encore une chance que les boissons étaient juste à sa gauche, et que par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas à virevolter entre les nombreux invités.

L'année dernière était arrivé un incident. Mais, fort heureusement, cela n'avait pas été loin. Du moins, ça n'avait pas été un problème pour lui. L'an passé, il y avait eu encore plus de monde qu'à ce bal-ci. Akashi ne savait pas pourquoi, et après tout il se fichait bien d'en savoir la raison, mais les faits avaient été là. La salle avait été bondé, et circuler était devenu par moment à certains endroits assez difficile. Arrivé à un moment, sa patience légendaire l'avait quitté et il s'était énervé, bousculant un homme fortement, malgré qu'il devait très certainement faire le double de sa taille, et même de son poids. Il avait eu le temps, en seulement quelques secondes, de voir l'homme se retourner avec un air très désagréable affiché sur le visage. En seulement quelques secondes, il avait eu le temps de comprendre qu'il avait fait là une grosse erreur. Une très grosse erreur. Mais avant que l'homme ne puisse se tourner totalement vers lui, Tsubaki s'était posté juste devant le rouge, et étant beaucoup plus grand que lui, l'avait caché de toute sa taille. Le vieil homme avait donc cru que son majordome était la personne l'aillant bousculé, et s'était sacrement fait réprimander. Il savait que même si c'était lui qui se serait fait prendre, il aurait toujours pu dire qu'il n'en avait pas fait exprès avec mille excuses de politesse, pour ensuite finir ses excuses en révélant son identité importante. Et tout se serait bien passé. Mais Tsubaki l'avait couvert sur ce coup-là, voulant éviter tout malentendu.

Autant dire que cette année, il avait envie de faire profil bas à sa manière.

Arrivé devant la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche et allant d'un mur à l'autre, une multitude de boisson s'offrirent à eux. Entre le punch, la sangria, les différents vins et le champagne, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Et, assurément, pour toutes les gammes de prix. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux, un sourire mécanique sur le visage, et son nœud papillon parfaitement noué.

\- Messieurs. Que désirez-vous ?

\- Mettez-nous deux coupes de champagne.

Ce fut au tour du bleuté de lui tirer sur la manche mais Akashi se contenta de l'ignorer superbement, regardant le serveur verser le champagne venu directement de son lieu d'origine, c'est-à-dire la France. Les deux coupes remplies, il les tendit aux deux adolescents qui se contentèrent de les prendre. Le serveur s'éloigna pour s'occuper des autres invités alors que le rouge portait sa coupe à ses lèvres.

\- Akashi-kun, ce n'est pas gentil de m'ignorer comme ça.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Oui… Je tiens très mal l'alcool, il vaudrait mieux que l'on évite les catastrophes.

\- Goûte-le et tu verras, tu en voudras un autre verre.

Le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes sourit en regardant l'autre adolescent aborder une petite moue sur son visage, tout en regardant le liquide dans son verre comme s'il était nocif pour sa santé. Il finit par souffler devant le regard insistant du rouge et se décida de boire une gorgée. Juste une.

Pourtant pour Akashi, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout, sans qu'il ne puisse l'anticiper.

Avant qu'il ne touche le bord de la fine coupe en cristal, Kuroko se passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour les mouiller légèrement. Il inclina ensuite légèrement sa tête en arrière, tout en amenant sa coupe à lui et laissant le liquide doré glisser doucement dans sa bouche. Le rouge avala difficilement sa salive, et crut bien qu'il n'y arriverait finalement pas lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent jusqu'au niveau du cou de son inconnu. Sa pomme d'Adam bougea au même rythme qu'il avalait le liquide pétillant, et Akashi ne put détourner ses yeux de son mouvement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il régissait de cette manière ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de gestes. C'était une action tout à fait banale. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de boire. Mais tout lui criait le contraire. Tout lui disait qu'avec Kuroko, chaque geste, chaque mouvement de son corps avait un impact différent sur le sien. Ses mains étaient redevenues moites, il avait envie de desserrer sa cravate et il sentait sa patience disparaître à la même vitesse que les secondes défilaient.

Le bleuté, ne sentant pas un regard de braise posé sur lui, décolla lentement la coupe de ses lèvres qu'il avait vidé à la moitié seulement. Il sentit une petite goutte glisser par mégarde pour se faufiler jusqu'à son menton. Il se dépêcha de la retirer du revers de la main, tout en léchant ses lèvres pour être sûr qu'il n'y en ait plus une seule.

 _Merde, merde, merde._

Akashi posa précipitamment sa coupe sur la table, tout en s'emparant de celle de son inconnu qui le regardait, ses yeux trahissant son incompréhension. Le rouge fit volte-face, écartant en même temps le col de sa chemise qui lui occasionnait une gêne, et vérifia que personne ne regardait précisément dans sa direction. Chaque personne semblait être occupé et discutait avec un groupe de personnes.

\- Akashi-kun ?

\- Va sous la table, Tetsuya.

Le joueur fantôme le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si tu n'y vas pas par toi-même, je t'y emmènerai.

\- Mais, je…

Se sentant perdre totalement pied, il vérifia une nouvelle fois que personne ne les regardait et, utilisant toute sa force il fit s'accroupir l'autre garçon de sa seule poignée de main. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, ce qu'il se doutait qu'il ferait à la vue de ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, il le poussa rapidement avec son pied pour le forcer à passer sous la table, la longue nappe cachant l'intégralité de son corps aux yeux des autres. Akashi, se découvrant une partie ninja de lui-même, vérifia à nouveau que la voie était libre puis se glissa lui aussi sous la table, rabattant derrière lui correctement la nappe faite de soie.

\- Akashi-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je comprends les paroles de Tsubaki, maintenant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, des lèvres chaudes s'étaient placées sur les siennes.

Akashi plaça une main sur l'une des joues du bleuté, qui avaient par ailleurs pris des couleurs après avoir bu seulement une demi coupe de champagne, et l'autre fut posée sur sa cuisse. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir mais, au fond, il ne regrettait absolument pas. Sentir sa langue toucher celle de son inconnu, sa respiration s'accélérer, ses bras encercler son cou pour le rapprocher toujours plus. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et la chaleur ne cessait de grimper entre eux, leur rappelant à tous les deux à quel point une simple cravate pouvait entraver leur respiration devenue haletante sous le feu de l'action.

Kuroko posa faiblement l'une de ses mains sur le torse du rouge, lui signifiant clairement que l'apnée n'était pas son point fort et qu'il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration. C'est donc à grand regret que le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient entamé s'arrêta, au grand damne d'Akashi.

\- Tu n'es pas possible, Akashi-kun…

\- C'est de ta faute.

Il le regarda la mine interrogative.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Tu es beaucoup trop attirant quand tu bois du champagne.

\- Je bois toujours comme ça. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

\- Alors tu as l'interdiction de boire pour tout le reste de la soirée.

Un sourire amusé orna les lèvres du joueur fantôme. De sa main gauche, il essaya de repousser la main du rouge qui était restée sur sa cuisse mais ce dernier ne voyait pas ça de la même façon. Alors il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, reposant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On ne peut pas rester là, Akashi-kun.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

C'est un regard blasé qui répondit au rouge, mais cela l'amusa plus que de le raisonner.

\- On va remarquer notre absence.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as une faible présence.

\- Moi oui, mais pas toi.

Akashi se contenta de soupirer. Maintenant qu'il l'avait entraîné sous la table, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en sortir. La perspective de rester là-dessous pendant toute une soirée avec le bleuté l'amusait bien plus que de devoir être aussi distant avec lui face aux autres invités. Au moins sous la table, ils étaient seuls, c'était l'avantage. Moins de bruit, moins de sourires hypocrites, pas son père et encore moins Tsubaki pour le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Il regarda à nouveau du côté des lèvres de Kuroko, et sentit pour il ne savait quelle raison, son cœur bondir de nouveau. Rien qu'à les regarder, il se rappelait la sensation de celles-ci sur les siennes. Bien, il supposait qu'il n'avait pas le choix que de répondre à son corps… Il en voulait encore.

Mais alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour rapprocher son visage du sien, Kuroko se mit à reculer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, Akashi-kun.

\- J'en veux encore un.

Le joueur fantôme soupira, bien que son action était contraire à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Et de toute façon, le rouge le savait très bien. Ils en avaient tous les deux envie, autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Juste un.

\- Oui, oui, Tetsuya.

Akashi n'était même pas encore arrivé près de son visage que déjà, le bleuté avait fermé ses yeux. Cette action fit sourire l'adolescent, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement de son attitude. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleus, qu'il avait envie de toucher depuis le début, et les tira légèrement en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tetsuya ? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir ?

Le cou du bleuté mis à disposition, il laissa ses lèvres être guidées par cet appel de chair et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il prit un malin plaisir à laisser son souffle chaud s'écraser sur la partie de peau exposée, procurant des frissons dans tout le corps de Kuroko.

\- Tu es un tortionnaire, Akashi-kun…

\- Si je suis seulement le tien, alors cela ne me dérange pas.

Humectant ses lèvres de la même manière que l'autre garçon l'avait fait avant de finir sous table, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, si doucement que Kuroko ne fut même pas sûr de le sentir. Et, toujours aussi délicatement pour le faire cruellement languir, il laissa glisser une traînée de baisers le long de sa peau, jusqu'à arriver à sa mâchoire, qu'il s'amusa à mordiller toujours plus aux sons que laissaient échapper son vis-à-vis. Il laissa ensuite ses lèvres remonter doucement vers les siennes, et les frôla dans un geste aussi doux que possible.

Mais au fond, pour Akashi, le doux était juste l'étape qui arrivait avant ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de… Moins doux.

Agrippant plus fermement la chevelure de son inconnu, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent au milieu du baiser, incitant l'autre garçon à en faire de même. D'un même mouvement, aussi synchronisé que possible, leurs langues se trouvèrent avec un plaisir non retenu. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'en passer. Sentir la chaleur de l'autre à ce point, ne plus avoir idée du lieu, et même de l'heure qu'il était… Ils perdaient la notion de tout, ne faisaient plus attention à rien et ne portaient de l'importance qu'envers leurs langues qui s'entrelaçaient et créaient ce sentiment de chaleur bouillonnante dans leur bouche et tout leur corps.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous déranger. Mais pour dire vrai, Akashi-sama, je ne vous pensais pas l'esprit si créatif.

À regret, il mit fin au baiser en laissant échapper un grognement. Il tourna sa tête à droite pour découvrir son majordome accroupi, tenant le bas de la nappe entre ses mains, avec bien entendu un grand sourire ornant son visage.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu te prenais pour mon parent à me surveiller ainsi.

\- Et moi je pensais que votre jeu favori était le basket, pas cache-cache.

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel, surtout lorsque le rire de Tsubaki lui arriva aux oreilles. Il lui fit un signe rapide de la main, les sourcils froncés, pour lui signifier de se relever et de les laisser tranquille.

Il souffla, mécontent. Il devait avouer que jusqu'au bout, il avait cru à sa tranquillité. Mais il fallait croire que son majordome adorait contrecarrer ses plans. C'était ennuyeux… Il n'avait toujours pas envie de sortir de sous la table, surtout qu'il venait d'être interrompu dans ses affaires et que, franchement, il préférait avoir à continuer plutôt que de retourner en soirée.

\- Je pense que je préférerais mourir, Akashi-kun…

Akashi tourna la tête vers la source de parole, et fut étonné lorsqu'il le découvrit aussi rouge que possible. Il avait l'air extrêmement gêné mais, au-delà de ça, arborait une mine soucieuse voir contrariée.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas averti…

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Tsubaki est au courant de notre relation. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, il est dans la confidence et tiendra sa langue.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au bleuté de rétorquer ou même de digérer la nouvelle. Souplement, il sortit de sa cachette, tout en étant soulagé que personne n'ait remarqué sa subite disparition, tout aussi subite que sa réapparition. Kuroko ne tarda pas lui non plus à ressortir de sous la table, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Le visage à présent neutre, bien que des rougeurs étaient encore présentes sur chacun de leur visage, Akashi aplatit ses cheveux sur sa tête, réussissant par miracle à faire disparaître un des épis bleu de son inconnu.

\- Vous aviez oublié ceci.

Akashi remercia son majordome d'un hochement de la tête, récupérant sa coupe de champagne. Kuroko fit de même, des remerciements audibles en plus.

\- Prenez-en de la graine, Akashi-sama.

\- Akashi-sama te tuera la prochaine fois que tu l'interromps quand il embrasse Tetsuya.

Ce dernier nommé rougit à nouveau, d'autant plus que le domestique du rouge ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir arrêter de se moquer d'eux, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Mais l'héritier était plutôt content de son coup, à vrai dire. Ils avaient réussi à rester discrets et ne s'étaient fait prendre par personne. Excepté le brun bien sûr. D'ailleurs…

\- Tsubaki, comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Voyons, Akashi-sama, depuis le début de la soirée, je ne vous ai pas perdu de vue. Je vous ai vu vous glisser sous la table, tel un chat ramenant sa proie pour la dévorer.

\- Tu ferais un piètre poète.

Le plus vieux d'entre les trois garçons se mit à rire de nouveau, sous le regard désabusé d'Akashi et celui gêné de Kuroko.

Le rouge se mit d'ailleurs à observer plus attentivement ce dernier. Même si, et il devait l'avouer, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Mais c'était amusant de constater que Kuroko, lui, avait toujours quelqu'un entrant dans son champ de vision. Il avait l'air de s'amuser et de prendre du plaisir à observer les personnes les entourant. Il fixait tout le monde, sans jamais s'attarder sur quelqu'un en particulier. Il semblait vouloir connaître chaque personne, mais seulement d'un point de vue extérieur. Les expressions du visage, les émotions visibles… Il semblait beaucoup aimer se prêter à ce petit jeu. Les émotions des autres semblaient le fasciner. Mais pourtant, ce qui amusait le plus le joueur de basket de Teiko dans tout ça, c'était que lui, ne possédait aucune expression particulière sur le visage. Il restait très neutre lorsqu'il regardait les autres, et il était impossible de savoir à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser en regardant telle ou telle personne. Ça, il l'avait bien compris. Le bleuté était quelqu'un de très complexe à comprendre, à déchiffrer. Mais il avait également vite compris que son masque d'impassibilité, avec lui, pouvait vite être rompu. Et il voulait découvrir avec chaque émotion ce qu'il était possible de créer.

Akashi, l'esprit joueur, se rapprocha de Kuroko furtivement. Il s'approcha de lui si près que leurs épaules pouvaient se frôler, mais si loin encore qu'il était impossible de ressentir la chaleur et la présence de l'autre. Le rouge vit alors, affichant un sourire de contentement, les joues du bleuté se teinter d'une couleur légèrement rosée et ses yeux s'agrandir. Mais il se reprit bien vite, fermant son visage aux émotions le plus possible.

C'était une information intéressante, il n'avait pas l'air d'être habitué aux contacts physiques. Mais il pouvait également le comprendre là-dessus, à vrai dire. Il n'avait, pour sa part, pas du tout l'habitude de les donner. Mais bizarrement, puisque c'était pour Kuroko, il avait l'impression que tout devenait naturel, au point que c'en était déconcertant.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes me torturer, Akashi-kun.

Un sourire taquin orna ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kuroko qui le regarda du coin de l'œil l'air toujours aussi neutre.

\- Mais j'aime ça, en effet.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil.

\- Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Intrigué par ce changement de conversation soudain, il suivit la direction que prenait le regard de son inconnu pour voir la femme Okada monter sur l'estrade où se trouvaient tous les autres musiciens. Un micro était en train d'être installé, et la majorité des invités présents dans la pièce s'étaient tournés vers le fond de la salle, attendant de pouvoir entendre les quelques mots de l'organisatrice de cette soirée.

Mais Akashi n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. De toute façon, il savait déjà à quoi tout cela allait mener.

\- Akashi-sama, nous devrions nous aussi nous rapprocher.

Tsubaki leva sa main dans le but de la poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, mais fronça bien vite des sourcils quand sa main ne toucha rien d'autre que le vide. Rapidement, il tourna sa tête sur sa droite pour constater qu'en effet, les deux garçons n'étaient plus là. Il soupira tout en se grattant la tête, regardant la porte de sortie de la salle.

* * *

La pièce était, comme à l'image des autres, pure. Seulement, et il fallait bien l'avouer, elle restait tout de même très différente des autres. Les murs étaient certes d'une blancheur à couper le souffle, et les pavés au sol tout aussi propres et scintillants, cela n'empêchait pas que le principe même de cette pièce avait peut-être tout, sauf celui de paraître luxueux et classe.

\- Il y avait marqué « Ne pas entrer » sur la porte, Akashi-kun. Nous devrions vraiment sortir.

\- Regarde.

Akashi orienta son index dans un des coins de la pièce, dirigé vers le plafond. Il vit donc le bleuté suivre l'endroit qu'indiquait son doigt, alors que ses yeux restaient toujours aussi neutres en découvrant ce qu'il désirait lui faire comprendre.

Enfin, il n'avait peut-être pas compris…

Ce que lui indiquait le rouge étaient deux sortes de petites fenêtres en haut, respectivement à gauche et à droite, du mur qui séparait la salle de bal de cet endroit. Il y avait comme une trappe coulissante accrochée à même le verre, et qui devait sûrement permettre de faire passer l'air ou Dieu seul savait quoi dans la pièce. Toujours étant qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient chanceux. Les deux trappes des deux petites fenêtres étaient ouvertes. La pièce même exauçait ses vœux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Akashi-kun.

\- Attends et tu verras. Cette pièce va nous être très utile.

\- C'est un débarras.

Bon, il devait avouer que là-dessus, il n'avait pas du tout tort… À première vue, cette pièce ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité. Il y avait seulement quelques cartons au fond, où avaient l'air d'être rangé d'autres nappes, verres, et d'autres tas d'objets servant pour le bal qu'il ne pouvait pas discerner. Certains étaient même encore emballés. Mais comme avant, il y voyait là un côté très pratique que le bleuté ne pouvait pas encore comprendre. La pièce n'était pas si petite que ça, et elle permettait même de se déplacer très librement. Les cartons aillant été mis au fond, le milieu et les côtés étaient tout à eux. Ils pourraient se déplacer aisément, sans risquer de s'emmêler les pinceaux, s'il pouvait le penser ainsi.

\- Effectivement. Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

\- Désolé, mais pas du tout.

Akashi fit un sourire à Kuroko, si spontanément que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il aimait décidément trop le prendre au dépourvu.

\- Je suppose que dans le noir, ce sera bien plus amusant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que, déjà, une douce mélodie le coupait dans ses paroles. Incrédule et étonné, il leva sa tête dans la direction des petites fenêtres, et le rouge sut directement qu'il avait enfin compris quel était le but de venir ici. Le violon qui avait débuté la douce musique s'était vu rejoindre par d'autres, qui s'accordaient avec une grâce à couper le souffle.

Mais le souffle de Kuroko, lui, se coupa quand subitement, la pièce se retrouva plongé dans le noir le plus total.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Ce dernier sourit, fier de lui. Il était peut-être joueur, oui, mais les battements précipités de son cœur lui rappelaient à quel point la tournure des événements pouvait devenir sérieuse. Quittant l'interrupteur se retrouvant à côté de la porte, Akashi se dirigea vers son inconnu dont il avait mémorisé la place juste avant de déposer un voile sombre sur la pièce. Arrivé en face de lui, le comprenant très bien au souffle chaud qui s'écrasait sur ses lèvres, il glissa sa main droite sur la hanche du bleuté qu'il sentit sursauter puis frémir au contact.

Dans des gestes rapides et précis, il retira le seul bouton de la veste de costume de Kuroko pour ensuite la retirer, et la balancer au fond de la pièce contre le mur. Il retira ensuite la sienne, le bruit du tissu tombant au sol résonnant dans la petite pièce malgré la mélodie qui s'élevait de plus en plus. Sa main se positionna correctement, s'adaptant à la forme de sa taille, et son pouce vint caresser doucement la peau qu'il savait déjà douce sous cette chemise. Il rapprocha son corps du sien légèrement, faisant pression sur sa hanche, tout en glissant sa main droite dans celle de l'adolescent. Il leva leurs mains entrelacées, qui semblaient si accrochées l'une à l'autre qu'elles pourraient se confondre, et amena ses lèvres à l'oreille du garçon.

\- Laisse-toi guider et ça ira tout seul.

De secondes en secondes, la musique semblait s'amplifier à n'en plus finir. Les violons s'étaient accordés au rythme du piano, des contrebasses, et de tout un tas d'autres instruments à corde. Tantôt la mélodie était légère et aiguë, faisant croire à quiconque qui l'écoutait était au paradis, tantôt la mélodie s'assombrissait soudainement pour prendre des airs plus graves en dangereux. Tout était beau, envoûtant, ensorcelant… La musique classique était un véritable cadeau du ciel. Elle était douce, pure et extrêmement fragile. À l'image du cristal lui-même.

Mais actuellement, la musique classique, Akashi en avait un peu rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était la respiration du bleuté s'échouant dans son cou. Il arrivait mieux à discerner le son de leurs pas sur le sol que la musique que jouaient les violoncelles. Il faisait attention à tout, beaucoup trop, et ne se sentait même plus danser. Ses pieds se soulevaient pour à nouveau rencontrer le sol, encore et encore et encore. Tout n'était que répétition mais pourtant, à chaque fois que les doigts de Kuroko bougeaient contre les siens pour se replacer correctement ou que sa jambe frôlait la sienne par inadvertance, il avait le sentiment que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il pouvait le refaire tant de fois qu'il le voulait. Ce soir, il se sentait étrange parce que peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il le ferait : ce serait la première fois. Leur première fois.

Chaque fois que l'autre garçon lui marchait sur le pied, c'était un sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. La main que Kuroko avait posé sur épaule, dans le creux qui séparait celle-ci de son cou, semblait lui brûler doucement la peau. Sa main était moite, il le sentait. Et il pouvait aisément le dire car sa main sur sa hanche l'était tout autant que la sienne. Il se disait même qu'au fond, cette insupportable chemise ne servait à rien. Il voulait l'enlever, voir même lui arracher, pour enfin laisser courir ses doigts sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, pour laisser ses doigts y tracer des cercles au rythme de la musique qui leur faisait à tous deux perdre la notion du temps.

Soudainement, la musique changea du tout au tout et devint calme. Si apaisante que maintenant, pour Akashi et Kuroko, ils leur étaient possible d'entendre leur respiration qui était déjà beaucoup plus rapide qu'au début de leur danse. Le rythme de la mélodie était si douce que les archets des violons avaient l'air d'à peine toucher les cordes. Les notes du piano étaient aiguës alors que pourtant, elles sonnaient aux oreilles de son auditoire comme un son aussi doux que du coton. Un son que l'on n'avait là, tout près de nous mais qui pourtant, paraissait si lointain.

Mais Akashi oublia bien vite tout ça. Les notes du piano, les airs que jouaient les violons… Il oublia tout. Absolument tout. Puisqu'à partir du moment où Kuroko avait lâché sa main et retiré sa main gauche de son épaule, le temps s'était comme suspendu. Il s'était arrêté pour ne jamais recommencer, puisque son inconnu avait maintenant enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, collant son petit corps au sien, tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou qu'il savait aussi bouillant que tout le reste de son être.

Mais même si le temps semblait s'être arrêté et que son esprit paraissait s'être déconnecté, son corps agissait toujours parfaitement, comme répondant à des signaux naturels. Oui, c'était ça. Tout était si naturel que cela rendait le moment magique. Une de ses mains se cala au creux de ses reins, y appuyant le plus possible comme pour essayer de sentir encore plus la peau de son cavalier recouverte par cette chemise dont il ne pouvait plus distinguer la couleur dans le noir.

Mais étrangement, il savait que c'était là sa place. Elle était précisément là, avec Kuroko contre lui, ses bras agrippant sa nuque, ses pieds piétinant les siens et son souffle s'écrasant dans son cou. Leur place à tous les deux était ici. Leur première rencontre était également ici.

Akashi savait que c'était un nouveau point de départ. Un nouveau commencement pour lui. Il se doutait aussi que tout serait compliqué. Qu'au début, il y aurait beaucoup plus de bas que de hauts. Kuroko avait son caractère, il avait le sien; Kuroko avait sa famille, il avait la sienne. Ils étaient si différents mais pourtant, au fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se ressembler.

Mais même si tout chez eux les opposait diamétralement, leur amour était au moins là pour leur faire un irrémédiable point en commun.

* * *

\- Tu sais, je ne me serais pas perdu, Akashi-kun.

\- J'ai toujours été prudent.

Ses yeux hétérochromes lui lancèrent un regard malicieux alors que des yeux bleus à la couloir du ciel le regardèrent complètement dénués d'expression. Enfin, il supposait qu'après toute cette soirée, il en avait déjà assez tiré de l'adolescent.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera au dîner.

Le bleuté s'était posté devant lui, l'air si sérieux dans son costume noir. Une brise fraîche vint soulever quelques mèches de ses cheveux, le rendant définitivement irrésistible aux yeux d'Akashi.

\- Oui. Je me contenterais de mon inconnu en attendant.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je suis toujours sur place, Akashi-kun, il n'est pas trop tard pour créer un scandale de dernière minute.

Un haussement de sourcils plus tard, le rouge combla la distance qui les séparait en passant vivement sa main dans les cheveux de son homologue.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Mais je préfère quand même toujours la prudence. Cette soirée ce sera très bien passée, il serait dommage de la gâcher, Tetsuya.

\- À vrai dire, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu mal se passer.

Et Akashi savait parfaitement bien ce que cela aurait pu être… Il ne regrettait pas sa manière d'avoir agi en emmenant Kuroko dans une des pièces annexe de la salle de bal, mais il regrettait peut-être de ne pas avoir montré sa présence lors des danses entre cavaliers et cavalières. Il savait déjà qu'il allait fortement se faire réprimander. Il ne l'avait pas du tout prévu. Il avait agi ainsi à l'instinct et l'impulsion, rien de plus. Mais son impulsion, son père s'en moquerait bien. Des devoirs, il en avait aussi lors de ce genre de soirées.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu peux toujours rester pour que je te montre.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Akashi-kun.

Cette simple réplique sonna terriblement cliché aux oreilles du rouge. Celle-ci, il l'avait entendu dans les films, lu dans les livres et sûrement vu partout ailleurs dans la vie quotidienne. Mais pourtant, aussi banale et répétitive de la cinématographie qu'elle pouvait paraître, ce fut maintenant qu'il en comprit tout le sens. Il savait très bien ce que ces mots voulaient dire, oui. Il comprenait aisément leur sens. Mais leur impact, il n'aurait jamais pu le soupçonner.

\- On se revoit vite Tetsuya. Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons tous les deux pas le choix, Akashi-kun.

Passant une dernière fois sa main au travers de ses cheveux, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un baiser chaste, mais tout aussi fort en sentiments que le premier. Rapidement, comme pour ne pas faire durer la torture que de se séparer, ils se quittèrent avec le goût des lèvres de l'autre sur le bouche.

Kuroko s'éloigna, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres, et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la sortie. Jusqu'au bout, le bleuté ne se retourna pas et Akashi garda son regard véritablement scotché à son dos. Et à la silhouette qui, petit à petit, disparaissait dans l'allée assombrie par les hauts buissons.

Le jeune héritier fouilla dans sa poche et, bien vite, en extirpa son téléphone tout en le déverrouillant.

 _ **À : Tetsuya**_

 _ **De : Akashi**_

 **Mon inconnu va me manquer.**

Et comme il l'avait secrètement espéré, la réponse ne se fit pas tarder…

 _ **À : Akashi**_

 _ **De : Tetsuya**_

 **Le mien aussi.**

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il verrouilla son téléphone, le remettant à sa place initiale. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir jouer un rôle. La soirée était loin d'être finie et presque personne à part Kuroko était parti. Il allait être une autre personne, juste pour rattraper le coup de sa présence qui n'avait pas été là en début de soirée.

Quand il se retourna, prêt à de nouveau entrer dans le manoir d'un magnifique style anglais, son cœur manqua presque un battement à la surprise de ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Même s'il essayait de cacher ses émotions le plus possible, il savait que l'étonnement était lisible sur son visage. Mais seule une question résonnait désagréablement dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il venait d'être véritablement pris en flagrant délit ?

\- Je veux des explications, Seijuro.

C'était pourtant bien lui qui avait dit qu'au début, il y aurait plus de bas que de hauts… Il n'aurait simplement jamais imaginé que cela vienne aussi vite.

* * *

Tadam ! C'est ici que s'arrête ce chapitre que je ne me voyais pas écrire ! Pas parce que j'étais en manque d'inspiration, bien au contraire. Mais faire un chapitre de 13 000 mots, autant se le dire, je ne m'en pensais pas capable. xD Tout simplement, ce chapitre, j'ai adoré l'écrire. C'était juste du AkaKuro, encore et encore, mais à écrire, je vous le dis, c'est le pied total. J'ai adoré, je me suis amusée et ça me donne juste envie de recommencer. Et je vous cache pas que la correction était longue… Si loooongue !

Bon, je vous le dis, mais revenir sur tous les détails de ce chapitre serait assez long. Alors, tout simplement, donnez-moi vos avis ! Je suppose que comme je l'aime beaucoup, vos impressions comptent beaucoup pour moi. Encore plus sur ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez pris du plaisir à le lire.

Voilà, encore merci de ce soutient de dingue, je vous aime fort, tous !

PS : Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je voulais vous prévenir ! J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, je suis pardonnée. x)

 **À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre trente-et-un…**


	31. Partie 31

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 31**

 **Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Merci d'avoir été patient aha. Et merci à moi-même d'avoir tenu bon. x) J'étais très frustrée de ne pas pouvoir écrire ces derniers temps, surtout que j'en avais vraiment très envie. Mais bon, là, on repart sur le rythme de d'habitude ! Et avant de répondre aux reviews et de vous laisser avec ce chapitre, je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews que j'ai reçu sur mon dernier chapitre. J'ai été très touché. Alors merci beaucoup. Oui le mode ''je suis gênée'' est activé aha.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Laura :** Oui merci, je vais bien, et toi ? Aha et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu à ce point, merci.

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Je suis ravie que ce soit ton préféré, alors. Et oui c'est vrai, quoi de mieux qu'un Akashi qui ne se retient pas !

 **Aiiwa :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Guest :** Não, é a classe média.

 **Absolute sweet :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Et tu vas découvrir l'identité de cette personne dans ce chapitre aha. Et aussi merci de ta review sur le petit mot ''je suis un chat''. x)

 **TetsunaAkashi :** Aha effectivement, j'ai vite compris que les reviews ce n'était pas ta tasse de thé. Donc merci beaucoup pour avoir laissé une review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. :) Et non, tu n'auras pas de cours de sadisme, je n'ai pas envie qu'après tu sois sadique dans ce que tu écris. x)

 **PrincesseZazie:** Merci ! Et pour le dîner, patience, tu verras, ça ne va pas tarder… Aha et tu as raison, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 31, ça passe vite !

 **Kawaii Marshmallow :** Wow, un énorme merci pour cette review adorable ! Je suis très touchée, vraiment. Je suis ravie que les descriptions t'aient plu à ce point. Ce que je préfère quand je lis, c'est avoir la sensation d'être avec les personnages grâce à la description. Alors quand tu me dis que c'est ce que tu as ressenti, je suis comblée ! Et je suis plus que touchée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je suis même étonnée, pour tout te dire. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire avoir pleuré en lisant un certain passage ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça me fait toujours bizarre aha. Je pense que c'est très compliqué de réussir à émouvoir une lectrice alors, je me répète, mais je suis sincèrement touchée. Merci encore une fois beaucoup pour cette review.

 **Sazawen :** Tu me dis ''quel chapitre !'' mais moi je te réponds ''quelle review !''. Euh, wow… Déjà, en premier, merci infiniment pour cette review juste adorable. Y a pas d'autres mots. Je vais te répondre par étape selon tes petits paragraphes, comme ça ce sera moins le bazar. Uwah, trop de compliments aha ! Et venant de toi ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis très touchée que tu me dises que j'écris à ce point bien. Vraiment. Si c'est le cas alors je ne le réalise pas aha. Et wow… Que tu me mettes parmi tes auteurs préférés, c'est plus que touchant. Et je dirais même que c'est gratifiant. Je ne me comparerai jamais avec un auteur, réputé ou non, parce que je n'en ai pas l'expérience ou le talent mais wow. Je reste malgré tout super touchée (mon mot favori…). Tous les petits compliments que tu peux me faire me vont droit au cœur. Aha et j'imagine bien ton état d'esprit lorsque Akashi pousse Kuroko sous la table. x) Je retiens l'idée des pom-pom girls ! Et je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies aimé à ce point la danse entre Akashi et Kuroko. J'ai adoré écrire ce moment. Encore merci beaucoup à toi !

 **BlueSey17 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Et j'espère que oui, j'ai assuré avec ce chapitre-ci aha.

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Merci pour ta review. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, si un jour on me parle comme ça, je crois que je m'en souviendrai aha. Et merci, effectivement j'étais en vacances à cette période (la tristesse de l'époque regrettée…).

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci à toi ! Et Tsubaki plaît à beaucoup je crois aha.

 **Fanya :** Merci beaucoup ! :) Et moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ce majordome, aha.

 **Doddy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est adorable ! Aha et je ne suis pas si douée que ça voyons. x) Je le dis toujours mais les extraits de texte comme je les fais, tout le monde pourrait le faire ! :p Et merci du compliment, vraiment. Moi aussi je me rends compte que j'évolue encore beaucoup de chapitre en chapitre. Aha et je ne compte pas l'abandonner, ce n'est pas au programme ! Je ne voudrais pas te rendre dépressive aha.

 **Nistley :** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, et aussi ton sourire de folle ! x) Aha et je dois t'avouer que pour la scène de la table, je m'étais imaginée qu'un serveur les chopait mais finalement j'ai laissé tomber l'idée.

 **Atobe1 :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a énormément touché ! Et ne t'en fais pas, personne n'est obligé de me laisser des reviews régulièrement, rien que la tienne m'a comblé pour plusieurs mois là. xD Non vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire quand tu me fais autant de compliments… Je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire aussi bien, mais à force, je vais finir par le croire aha. Un énorme merci, encore une fois. Aha, et je sais je sais, mon sadisme est très apprécié… Juste par moi, mais c'est pas grave ! Je suis plus que ravie d'avoir su autant capter ton attention sur mon histoire. Et juste… Avec toutes les fanfics AkaKuro qu'il y a, je suis juste vraiment beaucoup touchée quand tu dis que je suis la meilleure selon toi. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Encore merci pour tous ces magnifiques compliments !

 **NoirSoleil:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente d'être ta dose d'héroïne hebdomadaire aha. Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon personnage Tsubaki et la relation qu'il entretient avec Akashi. Et encore plus ravie que tu aimes mon dernier chapitre avec Akashi et Kuroko.

 **Yuni :** Merci à toi ! Et tu vas avoir des réponses à tes questions, ne t'en fais pas. Aha, et je ne vois pas vraiment le père d'Akashi se glisser sous une table pour embrasser une fille, non non noooon. x) Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire ! Et je dirais pas non plus non à avoir un Tsubaki chez moi aha.

 **Ajiahdompey :** Oh, tu t'es créée un compte. :3 Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très touchée ! Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Et tu auras réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre. ^^ Et je suis encore plus touchée lorsque tu me dis que je suis ton auteur favori ! Encore merci à toi de me laisser des reviews si gentilles si souvent.

 **Moonphantoma :** Aha, je pense que si j'étais à la place de Kuroko, je ne serais même plus rouge, je serais morte de gêne, donc je comprends ce que tu veux dire. x)

 **Miss Yuki 66 :** Merci ! Et non aha, ce n'était pas le syndrome de la page blanche, bien au contraire, mais le syndrome du ''je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire''. x) Effectivement ça n'existe pas aha. Et oui, pour les TPE, avec ma classe on a sauté des séances à cause d'un projet alors on devait juste le rendre à la rentrée. ^^ Mais sinon oui les autres l'ont rendu avant.

 **Paphilionne :** Merci pour ta review Et je passe mon oral blanc de français bientôt, alors j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas en mode goûter comme avec toi aha. Mais voici ton bonbon du dimanche, avec un peu de retard !

 **Shiori-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review sur mon petit mot. Je suis touchée que tu aimes à ce point mon histoire, vraiment. Oh et pour les TPE, avec ma classe on a pris du retard à cause d'un projet, et on a sauté des séances. Du coup, ils nous avaient laissé les vacances pour terminer. ^^

 **MD864 :** Aha, sorry, mais voici la suite!

 **Mika :** Uwah, tu as eu de la chance que je devais encore me relire avant de poster, sinon je n'aurais pas eu le temps de mettre ta review. Mais merci beaucoup à toi, je suis très touchée par tous tes compliments ! Et à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire ressentir ça à qui que ce soit. D'une certaine manière, je suis émue. Tu me remercies, mais c'est à moi de te remercier. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu t'apprendre, mais comme on dit, il ne faudrait pas enlever le mystère. Et ne t'excuse pas de me faire part de tes sentiments ! Bien au contraire. Je ne suis pas curieuse, mais je suis très à l'écoute. J'adore ''écouter'' (lire en l'occurrence) les gens, énormément même. Donc pour moi, lire ta review sur tes sentiments n'a pas été un problème, loin de là ! Encore merci à toi et, je me répète, mais je suis vraiment très touchée.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Akashi-sama, il faut vous lever.

C'est en grognant légèrement que l'adolescent rabattit ses couvertures sur lui, ne souhaitant pas voir son majordome. Et pour dire vrai, il n'avait envie de voir et de parler à absolument personne. Il se sentait bien, là, tout seul dans son lit. Il avait chaud, il était confortablement installé et en plus, il n'avait pas de devoirs ou de révisions à faire. Aucune obligation. Donc, pour résumer, il n'avait aucune bonne raison de quitter son lit. C'était le week-end et après tout, les autres garçons de son âge étaient pour la plupart encore dans leur lit à neuf heures, en train de sagement dormir. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui devrait se lever de bonne heure.

Pour une fois, il avait envie d'être un adolescent à peu près normal. Avec une vie et des habitudes normales.

\- Votre père vous attend.

Enfin, c'était peut-être ça au fond, qui n'était pas tout à fait normal…

Akashi grimaça rien qu'aux souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a de cela quelques heures. Il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste se remémorer encore et encore sa rencontre avec son inconnu. C'était là le seul souvenir qu'il souhaitait véritablement conserver. Le reste était superflu, ennuyeux.

Trop dangereux pour le moment. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser, de se préparer, d'organiser convenablement ses pensées.

Il sentit un poids se rajouter sur son lit, près de ses jambes. Il fronça instinctivement des sourcils, désirant vraiment être seul. Seule la solitude lui permettait de réfléchir pleinement. Il n'avait pas besoin de conseils ou même de qui que ce soit. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il allait s'en sortir seul, comme toujours, même si son ennemi serait de taille cette fois. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui et il aurait toujours confiance en lui. Que ce soit dans sa vie de tous les jours ou au basket. Il était doué pour jouer, aussi bien avec un ballon qu'avec des mots. Il savait s'y prendre dans tous les domaines alors il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Il se répétait ça encore et encore depuis qu'il était réveillé. Et ça ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il l'était. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de repenser à Kuroko, à son père, à la suite des événements… Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était se dire qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il vaincrait. Qu'il devait toujours avoir confiance en lui.

 _Pitoyable._

Le rouge fronça des sourcils tout en contractant légèrement sa main droite qui sous son petit cocon qu'il s'était créé avec la couette, enserrait fortement les draps entre ses doigts.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez dans une impasse… Mais vous défiler et remettre les problèmes à plus tard ne changera rien.

Il avait envie de le mettre à la porte et de lui crier qu'il n'était pas le genre de mauviette qui se défile en fuyant les représailles. Ce n'était pas lui, ça, c'était quelqu'une d'autre. Celui qui voulait fuir était tapi au fond de lui, endormi. Peut-être même mort ? Oui, c'était tout à fait possible, et dans tous les cas, cela importait peu. Lui, il était courageux. Il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait et donc, il ne fuyait pas. Il affrontait tout et affronterait toujours tout. Il en avait décidé ainsi.

\- Je vais affronter mon père. Ne parle de choses que tu ne sais pas et ne comprends pas, Tsubaki.

\- Alors pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas de votre lit ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre.

Il ne sortait pas de son lit parce qu'il voulait y rester. Il ne voulait pas sortir car, tout simplement, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Le corps se mouvait selon la raison de l'humain qui l'animait, non ? Et une des plus grandes caractéristiques humaines ne serait pas le fait que, justement, l'humain n'agisse que selon ses intérêts et ses envies ? Il agissait comme un idiot d'humain qui ne pensait qu'à ses intérêts. Parce que si on ne pense pas à soi, on ne pense à rien. Encore moins aux autres.

\- Il est très tôt. Et je suis sûr qu'avant que je ne rentre dans votre chambre, vous étiez déjà depuis longtemps réveillé. Nous sommes rentrés tard du bal. C'était à précisément une heure du matin. Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ?

Il voulait lui dire, une fois de plus, que ça ne le regardait pas. Mais est-ce que cela servirait véritablement à quelque chose ? Son majordome était assis sur son lit, alors cela voulait clairement signifier que dans tous les cas, il ne comptait pas partir avant d'en tirer ce qu'il en voulait. Mais que voulait-il réellement de lui ? L'entendre se plaindre, être peut-être triste ou même en colère ? Il ne voulait pas le nuire comme son père, il n'était pas comme ça. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il lui disait ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il ne voulait pas répondre parce qu'il sentait qu'il voulait tout simplement l'acculer pour qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que de lui répondre. Il voulait le coincer dans ses propres raisonnements.

Mais c'était dommage pour lui, car si Akashi savait bien une chose, c'était que l'homme avait toujours le choix. Si une personne pense qu'elle est bloquée ou que ses choix sont limités, c'est que l'entrave de cette personne est elle-même. Si une personne ne trouve pas d'autres possibilités, c'est parce qu'elle se les interdit ou passe à côté, l'air de rien. Puisque avoir ''l'air de rien'', c'était si humain…

\- Akashi-sama, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de faire comme si de rien n'était ?

\- J'aime cette expression.

Akashi sentit l'adulte bouger légèrement dans sa direction, comme s'il s'était tourné dans sa direction pour espérer voir sa tête sortir de sa petite cachette. Et il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour s'imaginer son visage contrarié.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- ''Faire comme si de rien n'était''… Je trouve que ces paroles sonnent très accusatrices. C'est parfait, non ? De toute façon, qui que nous soyons, nous faisons tous comme si de rien n'était, dans notre avantage. Et surtout pour notre conscience.

Voir ce que l'homme ne voudrait pas voir. La destruction, la maltraitance, la mort, le rejet, la pauvreté, la méchanceté… Notre vie était à tous animée par une seule et même phrase. Un seul et même mantra. Celui de faire comme si rien n'avait lieu, comme nous ne voyions rien. Ignorer pour exister. Mais Akashi n'était pas idiot, puisque s'il le disait, c'était tout simplement qu'il était pareil. Il était basé sur le même modèle que tous les autres humains au départ, non ? Alors là était la preuve que chaque être vivant possédait une part humaine en lui. Mais cette humanité était au fond à double tranchant. Être humain signifiait-il appartenir à une race ou disposer d'une conscience morale ?

\- Je ne veux pas aborder ce genre de sujets avec vous.

\- Je vois. Quel dommage.

\- Ne dîtes pas cela comme ça… S'il-vous-plaît, n'ignorez pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

Akashi fronça des sourcils sans même chercher à le réprimer. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement en colère, et de toute façon, c'était un sentiment qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter en ce moment même. S'énerver ne ferait rien avancer et rendrait le dialogue encore plus inutile qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais, soudainement, une image s'imposa à son esprit, comme un véritable flash. Des cheveux bleus, des yeux de la couleur du ciel, une peau laiteuse, un corps fin, un visage expressif de bien des manières, bien que cela ne soit pas à la portée de tous de le remarquer… Kuroko Tetsuya.

Il sentit automatiquement l'emprise de ses doigts sur ses draps se desserrer, progressivement. Repenser à cette soirée lui donnait un étrange sentiment. Il y avait un sentiment de chaleur qui se propageait en lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait comme un peu déçu, un brin nostalgique. Même s'il savait que c'était peut-être idiot car au fond, ils s'étaient quittés il y avait seulement quelques heures de cela. Mais il aurait voulu passer encore plus de temps avec lui. Et il avait le sentiment que tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas à disposition dès qu'il le désirerait, il aurait ce sentiment d'insuffisance en lui. Il ne le prenait pas pour un objet, non, loin de là. Mais il savait que Kuroko pouvait vite devenir un élément indispensable à sa vie. Comme l'air. Ce n'était pas encore le cas, mais le jour où cela le serait, tout deviendrait vite compliqué pour lui.

La soirée avait été merveilleuse. Avoir gravé l'intégralité de son corps dans sa mémoire lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une chance immense. Ou que ses demandes muettes avaient été exaucées. Décrire son visage, les parties de son corps, était quelque chose de véritablement complexe pour lui. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il trouvait tout parfait. Il était magnifique. Il n'en avait bien sûr jamais douté, il avait eu le droit à un avant goût avec sa photo de profil. Mais une photo vue sur internet n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Et voir son inconnu face à lui avait fait toute la différence. Une délicieuse différence.

Mais ce dont il se souvenait le plus, c'était la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça… Il avait l'impression d'en ressentir encore toute l'intensité, mais pourtant, c'était comme si cette sensation était déjà bien loin. Emportée avec lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main sur sa hanche, sa main touchant la sienne, sa bouche touchant son cou, sa mâchoire… C'était la première fois qu'il touchait quelqu'un de cette manière. Il n'y avait même pas été préparé et ne se l'était d'ailleurs même pas imaginé. Pourtant, sur le moment, c'était comme si tout avait été automatique. Presque instinctif. Il avait eu envie de l'entraîner sous la table pour l'embrasser alors il l'avait fait. Il avait aimé le danger de la situation, la passion du moment et l'empressement qu'il avait ressenti. Ses lèvres appelaient celles du bleuté depuis le début, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour l'autre. Se retenir n'aurait pas pu être possible. Et même si cela avait été le cas, il n'en aurait pas eu envie. Il ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir pris par surprise ainsi en le poussant sous la table.

Mais il avait oublié qu'il tenait ses yeux de son père.

Il les avait vu, à cet instant. Akashi avait pourtant bien vérifié d'être plus ou moins à l'abri des regards, mais il ne s'était attardé que sur les invités. Sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé logique, car après tout, c'était sûrement ce qui aurait pu lui apporter le plus de problème. Mais penser que son père aurait tout vu de là où il était, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Il savait que Tsubaki le surveillait sans cesse alors finalement, quand celui-ci était venu les dénicher de leur cachette, il n'avait pas été véritablement étonné. Mais il pensait vraiment que son père se serait plus attardé sur ses amis que sur lui et son inconnu.

Alors que finalement, cela paraissait logique à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'il lui avait porté de l'attention, à ce moment-là. Il l'avait simplement surveillé pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de déplacé.

\- Tsubaki, lorsque tu es venu nous sortir de sous la table avec Tetsuya, est-ce que c'était un ordre que tu avais reçu ?

Ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés et sa main avait définitivement relâché ces pauvres draps qui n'avaient rien demandé. Il voulait juste être sûr de quelque chose. Il entendit son majordome soupirer, pour il ne savait quelle raison, et le sentit à nouveau bouger en ne pouvant deviner quelle était dorénavant sa position.

\- Non. Je suis allé vous chercher de mon propre chef.

\- Est-ce que père nous avait vu avant que tu ne viennes nous chercher ?

\- Akashi-sama, vous êtes au courant que votre père ait vu cela ?

Ce fut au tour du rouge de soupirer. Il n'était pas vraiment dans l'humeur de jouer au conteur. Lui qui avait décidé, dès son réveil, de tout faire pour éviter le dialogue aujourd'hui. Il pouvait dire que c'était raté, en tout cas…

Quand Kuroko était parti, son père était venu. Il avait très certainement observé la scène depuis le début, et avait probablement aussi tout entendu de leur courte conversation. Il lui avait demandé des explications. Enfin, ça, Akashi s'y était attendu… De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui demander d'autre ? Son père n'allait très certainement pas, en découvrant que son fils sortait avec un garçon qui en plus n'appartenait pas à une bonne famille, l'enserrer dans ses bras en lui offrant des félicitations. C'était pire qu'utopique, c'était impensable. Déjà que son père ne le félicitait jamais, ça n'allait pas l'être pour quelque chose de ce genre-là.

Mais Akashi s'était fait prendre au dépourvu. Véritablement et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette situation, puisqu'il était pourtant certain que son père aurait toute son attention tournée vers ses amis hommes d'affaires. Alors bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit pour l'embobiner et tirer avantage, même un minimum, de la situation. Bien sûr, il savait tout à fait improviser. Il était même très doué pour ça. Mais pour une fois, la situation ne lui était vraiment pas favorable. Qui plus est, c'était son père dont il était question. Il n'y avait vraiment rien eu pour l'arranger.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit. Mais passons, réponds plutôt à ma question.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai agi de moi-même. J'ai remarqué que votre père s'était soudainement crispé et quand je me suis tourné dans votre direction, je vous ai vu passer sous la table, en supposant bien sûr que Kuroko-sama y était déjà.

\- Alors ça s'est passé comme ça…

\- Oui. Si vous aviez trop tardé sous la table, vous auriez eu beaucoup de problèmes. Mettre votre père en colère dans ce genre d'endroit n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Si Tsubaki ne les avait pas sorti de leur cachette, ils y seraient restés. Bien que le bleuté tenait vraiment à en sortir, Akashi savait qu'il aurait très bien su le persuader et le retenir. Certes, on pouvait croire que c'était de force, mais quand il s'agissait de s'embrasser, l'adolescent à la faible présence ne semblait pas opposer beaucoup de résistance…

Peut-être que si Tsubaki n'aurait rien fait, son père aurait vraiment été en colère. Mais finalement, cela n'aurait rien changé. Son majordome n'avait fait que repousser le problème à plus tard.

\- Tu as bien fait, bien que cela n'ait pas servi à grand-chose.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Père ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Il ne parle plus à personne depuis la fin du bal, il reste enfermé dans son bureau et y a interdit l'accès à qui que ce soit…

Alors le brun n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au départ de Kuroko… Il avait l'impression que les explications allaient être longues alors que finalement, elles étaient courtes. Pourtant, en connaissant les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, il avait l'impression que tout était lourd. Comme si du plomb se trouvait dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre-là. Mais il redoutait la suite des événements. Des personnes indulgentes, Akashi en connaissait. Mais son père était très loin d'en faire parti.

Lorsque son père lui avait demandé des explications, après qu'il ait découvert la relation qu'entretenait Akashi et Kuroko, le rouge s'était retrouvé dans une impasse. Nier ne le sortirait pas de cette situation et les faits étaient de toute manière contre lui. Son père avait tout vu et tout entendu. Il ne pouvait donc pas passer entre les mailles du filet cette fois-ci. Il savait que la vérité ne serait pas forcément facile à dire mais de toute façon, son père l'avait déjà quelque peu entrevu. Il l'avait même vu entièrement, dénudé de tout complexe. La situation avait crié d'elle-même ce qu'il en était.

Mais peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, l'acharnement du destin ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Alors que son père avait commencé à élever de la voix en lui apprenant qu'il l'avait vu entraîner le jeune garçon qu'il avait invité sous la table, sa sauveuse était apparue.

En effet, lorsque Kuroko était encore avec lui au bal, il avait redouté une seule et unique chose. Encore pire que son père. Une personne presque redoutable, voir même féline. Il parlait de Sato Hinata. Magnifique prénom signifiant ''lumière du soleil'', mais qui pourtant avait signifié pour Akashi de nombreux jours sombres. Cette jeune fille de son âge était très belle. Il dirait même qu'elle avait plusieurs petits détails physiques bien à elle qui la rendait presque adorable. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient un peu en-dessous des épaules, et quelques mèches rebelles par-ci par-là étaient ondulées et lui donnaient un petit air sauvage. Ses yeux, d'un violet aussi profond que celui des lilas, lui donnait un éclat que elle seule possédait sur cette Terre. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait un physique peut-être même presque banal, mais elle était tout à fait charmante. Akashi l'avait toujours connu gentille, souriante, drôle et enjouée. Très certainement la fille parfaite pour plusieurs garçons. Le rouge l'aimait beaucoup et il était certain que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé la compter parmi ses amies. Mais justement, les circonstances faisaient que plus il se tenait éloigné d'elle, mieux il se portait.

Son père et les parents de la jeune fille avaient toujours eu cette idée étrange de vouloir les mettre ensemble. Idée qui déplaisait à Akashi autant qu'elle plaisait à la jeune fille qui elle, en était amoureuse.

Mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était bien tombée cette fois. Il avait voulu éviter à tout prix qu'elle ne lui saute dans les bras devant un Kuroko dont les émotions n'auraient pas été visibles sur le visage, mais qui cependant se seraient déchaînées dans son esprit. Alors, lorsque son père avait commencé à s'énerver, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la remercier mentalement quand elle était arrivée en lui sautant dans les bras. Et Akashi n'était pas fou, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres chances, alors il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait profité de la soudaine présence de la jeune fille pour l'inviter à danser, ce qui bien sûr fut vite accepté. Et son père n'avait rien pu dire ou faire. Il n'avait pas eu le choix que de se taire et de le regarder retourner dans le manoir, avec pendu à son bras cette jolie jeune fille tout droit issue d'une grande famille d'Hokkaidō.

\- Je vais faire court, ce sera plus simple. Lorsque j'ai raccompagné Tetsuya dehors, père nous a surpris. Il a ensuite exigé des explications mais avec beaucoup de chance Hinata a fait un tour dehors et la suite, je pense que tu la connais.

\- D'accord. Effectivement, Sato-sama est pour une fois bien tombée… Ce qui signifie que depuis ce moment-là, vous n'avez plus reparlé à votre père.

\- En effet.

Et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout envie de lui parler. Mais ça, il supposait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Après tout, son majordome devait très bien s'en douter… Les règlements de compte, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, sauf sur un terrain de basket. Il n'était pas du genre à repousser les choses ainsi mais lorsque cela concernait son père, plus tard le moment venait, et mieux c'était. Il connaissait déjà à peu près le tournant que prendrait leur discussion, de toute façon. Et encore, il appelait ça discussion pour le principe. Il savait qu'en abordant un tel sujet, il n'aurait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il ne serait autorisé à parler que lorsqu'il y serait invité, autrement, quand son père lui poserait une question. S'il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu'il l'énerverait.

\- Akashi-sama, votre père est actuellement à table et m'a dit qu'il vous attendait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Étonné, le rouge repoussa vivement ses couvertures et se redressa dans son lit, prenant par ailleurs une position assez inconfortable. Son regard s'accrocha direction à celui de son domestique, toujours assis près de lui.

\- Il veut manger avec moi ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Père est peut-être encore plus en colère que je ne le pensais…

Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé ensemble tous les deux. Même lorsque son père était là, ils ne partageaient aucun repas. Chacun mangeait à des horaires différents, sans que jamais l'un ou l'autre n'aient exprimé un jour le souhait de ne pas manger ensemble. Tout se faisait naturellement, sur ce plan-là. Même les cuisiniers semblaient l'avoir compris depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient tous les deux rien à faire ou à se dire autour d'une table, alors il valait mieux manger seul dans un silence reposant que de manger à deux dans un silence pesant.

Mais quand Akashi y réfléchissait, il devait avouer qu'effectivement, son père avait des raisons pour être en colère et contrarié. Il avait appris dans une seule et même soirée que son fils sortait avec un garçon aux moyens modestes qu'il avait rencontré sur internet. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus difficile à digérer pour lui. En tant que père, il avait appris que son fils aimait un homme et en tant qu'hommes d'affaires, que celui-ci n'avait rien à envier sur le plan social et économique. Dans le sens propre du terme. Ses deux statuts d'homme étaient mis à mal. Il savait qu'il avait très certainement touché un point qu'il ne fallait pas toucher chez les Akashi : la fierté.

Et on pouvait dire que là, il avait plutôt fait fort.

\- Tsubaki, je suppose que sauter le petit-déjeuner n'est pas une option dont je dispose.

\- En effet. Même si vous ne mangez pas ce matin, il repoussera la discussion à ce midi, et ainsi de suite.

\- Il est donc résolu…

Soupirant, Akashi finit de dégager les couvertures de son corps pour pouvoir mettre ses pieds contre le sol froid de sa chambre et se relever, dernier geste que reproduisit son majordome.

\- Je vais le prévenir que vous vous préparez ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

Quand son majordome sortit de sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui, Akashi se tourna directement vers son téléphone portable posé sur sa commode.

Est-ce qu'il devait parler de tout ça à Kuroko ? Il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter avec ses problèmes. Il avait depuis un moment maintenant cerné sa personnalité et il était certain que dans une situation pareille, il s'inquiéterait. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pense que cette situation était de sa faute. Surtout que c'était plutôt de la sienne. Il aurait dû faire beaucoup plus attention… Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Il regarda son téléphone encore quelques minutes, hésitant longuement. Mais alors que sa main se dirigeait vers l'appareil, son bras retomba soudainement le long de son corps, alors qu'il fermait les yeux en secouant légèrement de la tête. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, en direction de la salle de bain.

Il lui parlerait quand il serait sûr que tout serait réglé. Inutile de l'inquiéter avec son père.

Mais en vérité, Akashi craignait une chose en particulier. C'était une pensée, une parole qui lui était venue à l'esprit, l'espace de seulement deux secondes. Et juste après l'avoir pensé, il avait supprimé cette information de sa tête, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir son inconnu lui écrire dans un message ce qu'il redoutait, au fond, le plus.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient être forcé de se séparer à cause de leurs différences ?

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte, le jeune homme tira par habitude sa chemise par le bas, pour la lisser parfaitement. Une porte ne lui avait jamais paru si dure à passer de toute sa vie. Comme si elle était en elle seule un obstacle. Alors que pourtant, elle ne faisait que séparer deux êtres qui redoutaient, très certainement l'un comme l'autre, la discussion qui allait suivre.

\- Détendez-vous, Akashi-sama, tout va bien se passer.

\- Je ne suis pas tendu, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Le rouge vit son majordome lever les yeux au ciel, le coin des lèvres remonté en un petit sourire amusé. C'était à croire qu'il ne réalisait pas l'ampleur de la situation… Ou alors peut-être que c'était lui qui dramatisait. Surtout qu'au fond, même s'il s'attendait à certaines choses que lui dirait son père, il ne voyait pas vraiment quelle direction pourrait prendre la conversation. Il allait lui demander des explications et il lui donnerait. Mais ensuite ? Où est-ce que son père voudrait en venir avec ça ?

Il laissa le brun ouvrir la porte, se calant ensuite contre celle-ci pour laisser passer Akashi. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'entrer, bien droit, prêt à plonger ses yeux hétérochromes dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Se défiler n'avait jamais été à l'ordre du jour pour lui. Ce n'était même pas une option face à son père.

Voyant le grand homme en bout de table, sagement assis, ses mains posées sur le table, il s'assit sans plus de cérémonie lui aussi. Son père le regarda, semblant même presque l'inspecter, et finit par soupirer. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils, le comportement de son père l'agaçant déjà. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas prêt de sortir de table tout de suite…

\- Tu peux disposer, Tsubaki.

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Non. Il reste.

Le rouge vit son père changer d'humeur en l'espace de seulement un dixième de seconde. Si avant il paraissait frustré et calme, il paraissait maintenant en colère. Mais toujours aussi frustré cependant.

Tsubaki, quant à lui, était resté debout devant la porte, la clenche en main, ne sachant quelle attitude il devait adopter. L'adolescent ne semblait pas plaisanter en lui disant de rester ici. Et encore, il savait qu'avec son père, il ne plaisantait que rarement. Surtout dans une situation pareille. Le père Akashi fit passer son regard de son fils au majordome, qui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire, et le regarda durement.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui est le maître de cette maison ?

Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'il n'était pas du tout amusé. Cette question résonnait à double sens dans ses oreilles, comme si elle lui était aussi adressée.

\- Et moi, dois-je te rappeler de qui es-tu le majordome ?

\- Seijuro.

Ce dernier regarda son père, une lueur de défi brillant au fond de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il mettait son majordome dans une position assez inconfortable, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour se rassurer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il en avait simplement besoin. Il ne voulait pas chercher à savoir pourquoi, c'était simplement comme ça.

\- Bien. Tu peux rester.

Il haussa un sourcil en regardant son père. Certes, il n'allait pas se plaindre qu'il capitule aussi vite, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre… Il sentait que la situation était peut-être pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

Tsubaki s'avança alors silencieusement dans la pièce, se postant contre l'un des murs, aillant une vision assez étrange de la scène. Et le rouge se doutait combien cette image devait être anormale… Une longue table avec au bout le père et à l'autre le fils, cela devait paraître extrêmement bizarre. Ce n'était presque pas naturel, que ce soit pour Akashi, pour son père et son majordome.

Décidant d'ignorer le regard persistant de son père sur lui, il entreprit de se servir une tasse de thé bien chaud. Quitte à être ici, autant essayer de se détendre un minimum pour avoir tous ses esprits…

\- Seijuro, je veux des explications.

Il venait à peine de remplir sa tasse que déjà, cette question avait fusé rapidement dans la pièce, d'un ton cassant, voir même tranchant. Il s'y était attendu, de toute manière. Mais peu import ait le nombre de fois qu'il se le répétait, il trouvait cette question idiote. Terriblement idiote.

\- Pourquoi me poser une question dont tu connais la réponse ?

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- Et que veux-tu entendre précisément ?

Portant le petit récipient en fonte à ses lèvres, il releva son regard sur son père qui semblait être au summum de la crispation. Il était si droit sur sa chaise que cela ne semblait même pas être naturel. Akashi voyait bien qu'il se forçait à ne pas se lever pour s'énerver et laisser libre court à toutes ses pensées et paroles.

\- Je voudrais t'entendre dire que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague.

Le rouge avala quelques gorgées du doux breuvage aux fruits rouges avant de reposer la tasse dans sa petite soucoupe. Il soupira, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, et croisa des bras en laissant son dos rencontrer durement le dossier de la chaise, d'un air las.

\- Je vois. C'est bien dommage, puisque c'est exactement le contraire de ce que je souhaitais te dire aujourd'hui.

\- Alors dis-moi exactement ce que tu comptais me dire.

\- J'aime Tetsuya, et rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ou faire ne m'en dissuadera.

La bombe maintenant lâchée, Akashi verrouilla bien son regard à celui de son père. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de sa réaction. Que cela soit une lueur passant dans ses yeux, sa bouche prenant un pli différent ou ses mains se contractant. Non, définitivement, chaque signe serait bon à prendre pour anticiper sa prochaine réaction et ses prochaines paroles. Il savait qu'il venait d'amener les choses d'une manière crue, mais un chat se devait d'être appelé un chat. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Vouloir ménager son père en lui apprenant la vérité ne changerait rien. Il aurait beau essayer de rendre les tournures de phrases plus belles ou moins percutantes, cela ne changerait rien au résultat ou au fond du problème.

De la colère, du dégoût, de la haine, de la honte… Il s'attendait à l'un de ces sentiments, voir même à ce qu'ils apparaissent tous en même temps. Mais pour Akashi, tout ça était assez différent de ce qu'un autre adolescent pourrait dire. Il ne lui avouait pas être homosexuel. Il lui avouait aimer Kuroko. Pour lui, c'était différent. Pour son père, cela ne devait pas l'être. Mais dans tous les cas, sa réaction serait typique à celle d'un parent, ou pire encore, celle d'un homme hétérosexuel.

\- Quand sera ton dîner dont vous avez fait mention lorsque vous parliez tous les deux dehors ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, surpris. Et, en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite vers son majordome pour voir s'il n'avait pas mal entendu, il découvrit celui-ci tout aussi décontenancé que lui. Il se reprit bien vite, camouflant son étonnement du mieux qu'il le put alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau sur son père.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis ?

\- Réponds à ce que je t'ai demandé.

Comprenant que c'était un ordre non négligeable, Akashi ravala sa fierté mais aussi l'énervement qui commençait à poindre en lui. Pourquoi son père ne s'énervait-il pas ? Quel était ce changement de sujet idiot ?

Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que j'en discute avec mes amis et Tetsuya. Peut-être dans un mois.

\- Non, la semaine prochaine.

Si Akashi était en train de boire, il se serait très certainement étouffé. Son énervement retomba d'un seul coup sous l'effet de la surprise qu'engendraient les paroles de l'homme face à lui.

\- La semaine prochaine ? Pourquoi ?

Le maître des lieux se releva, faisant grincer sa chaise contre le parquet, et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette bien propre par habitude.

\- Je veux lui parler. Le week-end prochain est mon dernier ici avant un moment, puisque je vais repartir pour un long voyage d'affaires. Alors je veux m'entretenir avec lui.

Fronçant des sourcils fortement, Akashi fut prêt à répliquer mais Tsubaki mit son index devant sa bouche, lui indiquant de se taire. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait soudainement qu'il se taise, il se pinça légèrement le bras pour se forcer à contenir l'énervement qui venait à nouveau de gagner son corps. C'était à croire qu'aujourd'hui, ses émotions étaient dictées par un ascenseur émotionnel. Il passait du jour à la nuit, sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

Son père fit le tour de la table pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il se posta à sa gauche et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, profitant que son fils soit assis pour le prendre de haut.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Seijuro. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, dans tout ça, c'est ton attitude. Tu ne t'es pas comporté correctement au bal, et faire ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé.

Le rouge fut tenté pendant un instant de lui crier que de toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait élevé, mais il se retint de justesse en se rappelant que la situation n'était pas en sa faveur et qu'il ne pouvait qu'écouter les reproches de son géniteur.

\- Je veux que tu te reprennes et que tu sois plus sérieux. Ce garçon n'a pas une bonne influence sur toi. Il n'a pas été bien élevé et vous deux, vous ne venez pas du même monde.

Baissant encore plus son visage vers le sol, le capitaine de la génération des miracles se mordit fortement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler. Mais à ce stade-là, il ne désirait même plus parler. Il voulait s'énerver, lui cracher à la figure que Kuroko était bien mieux que toutes les personnes riches et soi-disant bien élevées qu'il avait rencontré.

\- Mais je ne suis pas bête, Seijuro. Souviens-toi de notre conversation que nous avions eu, il y a quelques temps. Déjà, à ce moment-là, je savais que la relation que tu entretenais avec ce garçon n'était pas normale. Je n'avais rien dis parce que je jugeais que je n'avais pas encore mon mot à dire là-dessus. Mais vu ton changement de comportement, je trouve que maintenant, cela me concerne.

Il n'avait même pas écouté la fin de sa petite tirade. Seule une partie résonnait dans sa tête. Courte, tranchante, véridique.

 _'' Je savais que la relation que tu entretenais avec ce garçon n'était pas normale.''_

\- Je vais lui parler et aviser selon la situation. De toute façon, je sais bien que tu ne comptes pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Je te connais, je sais que quand tu as une chose en tête, c'est impossible de te la retirer. Mais n'oublie pas qui tu es et qui tu te dois d'être.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il ne savait pas se retenir. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Akashi se releva de sa chaise si brutalement qu'il la fit tomber en arrière, faisant légèrement sursauter son père sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à un tel changement de comportement. Le rouge, définitivement énervé, se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, le corps aussi crispé qu'un arc tendu, sous le regard étonné de son majordome et de son père.

Il ne comprenait rien, absolument rien. Pourquoi son père ne lui disait rien ? Pourquoi il ne le forçait pas à arrêter de voir Kuroko ? Il savait que penser ça était très certainement idiot puisque, de toute manière, même s'il voulait le forcer à arrêter de le voir, il lui désobéirait. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il ne réagissait pas comme il se l'imaginait. Et puis, pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? Pour le rabaisser, l'humilier, le dégoûter de la famille dans laquelle Akashi avait évolué ? Il voulait le dégoûter de lui, le contraindre à ne plus lui parler ou même l'approcher ?

\- Quel est son but, bon sang…

Akashi marmonna cette même phrase plusieurs fois, se parlant à lui-même.

\- De quoi parles-tu, enfin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Seijuro ?

Serrant des poings, le rouge se tourna dans la direction de son père, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une étrange lueur brillait dans l'un de ses yeux, semblant cependant bien moins vive qu'à l'ordinaire. Tsubaki, voyant l'adolescent petit à petit perdre le contrôle, amorça un mouvement dans sa direction pour le contenir mais le père d'Akashi l'arrêta de loin, d'un mouvement sec de la main qui lui intimait vivement de ne pas bouger. Inquiet, le brun tourna à nouveau son regard vers le jeune garçon, totalement impuissant de par sa position.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Tu te moques de moi ? Cette fois, c'est à toi de m'écouter. Tu peux jouer autant que tu le désires avec moi. Tu peux même m'utiliser si cela te chante. Mais ne pense pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à t'en prendre à Tetsuya.

\- C'est un ordre ?

\- Un avertissement.

Un rire échappa à son père, qui semblait lui aussi s'énerver avec le temps, et c'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il se rapprocha de son fils, bien que plusieurs pas les éloignaient toujours.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Mais il y avait depuis maintenant déjà longtemps que trop de distance subsistait entre eux…

\- Je partirai.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Pas de AkaKuro dans ce chapitre mais il était vraiment nécessaire alors je l'ai écris. Mais bon, comme toujours, j'ai adoré l'écrire, ça ne change pas ! Et puis même si Kuroko n'est pas présent physiquement ou sur facebook, il reste toujours concerné. Cela dit ne vous plaignez pas, le dîner c'est pour la semaine prochaine. Et oui, au début je m'étais dis que je devrais vous faire encore plus languir mais je me suis dis que bon, vous aviez depuis déjà un petit moment attendu et que de toute façon, ça tombait bien dans le scénario aha.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre, comme toujours, vos reviews m'apportent toujours beaucoup beaucoup de joie, vraiment ! Encore un immense merci de tout ce soutien que je reçois.

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre 32…**


	32. Partie 32

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 32**

 **Bonjour, vous allez bien ? Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais cette semaine-là j'avais mon bac blanc oral de français à réviser le week-end, tout comme l'écrit de sciences. Donc bon, ça paraît logique mais j'ai privilégié ma possible réussite aha. Et je ne vous souhaite jamais de passer, comme moi, avec une prof qui juste avant a fait pleurer une élève et a rabaissé tout le monde, le stress est juste décuplé. x) Sinon, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai déjà hâte d'écrire la suite. Il s'y passe pas mal de choses, donc je vous laisse simplement voir ce qu'il en est.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Firana :** Et bien tu verras, aha… Et sinon oui je la lis déjà. ^^

 **Paphilionne :** Merci pour ta review, qui m'a d'ailleurs bien fait rire. x) Et effectivement, des fois je m'égare et je laisse traîner une petite question philosophique par-là ! Et je suis contente que la réaction du père d'Akashi t'étonne. C'est l'effet que je recherchais. Je vais pas mal travailler sur ça à l'avenir donc je vais te laisser découvrir ça.

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Héhé, tu verras tu verras…

 **Absolute sweet :** Merci pour ta review. Et oui, du courage, il m'en faut ! Et allons toutes tuer papa Akashi pour sa méchanceté.

 **Ajiahdompey :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Aha et pour ce qui est du départ d'Akashi, il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Qui sait si il le fera… Et je suis contente que tant de choses t'aient plu dans ce chapitre, vraiment. Et pour ce qui est de la conversation entre le papa d'Akashi et Kuroko… Je te laisse découvrir ça aujourd'hui !

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche. ^^ Et le dernier chapitre n'était pas plus court que les autres chapitres normaux. Sachant que des chapitres comme l'épisode du bal, ou du match, je ne les compte pas comme des chapitres standards.

 **Doddy :** Oh, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est adorable ! Je suis très touchée et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. ^^

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Vous serez toujours aussi nerveux lorsque vous l'attendrez, Akashi-sama ?

Le rouge jeta un regard mauvais à son majordome, et préféra reporter son regard sur le journal local qu'il était en train de lire, trouvant les faits divers soudainement beaucoup plus intéressants.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je n'aime simplement pas attendre.

Et là-dessus, il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Il détestait devoir patienter, et voir le temps défiler avec une lenteur déconcertante sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait, selon lui, rien de plus agaçant. C'était horriblement frustrant et devoir faire ça juste pour attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, et il devait l'avouer, l'attente était différente. Il l'avait dans tous les cas remarqué, mais selon ce que l'on attendait au final, le sentiment que l'on ressentait au fond de soi-même n'était pas le même que lorsque l'on attendait pour un rendez-vous chez le médecin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il y avait aussi l'attente qui rendait impatient.

Et il pouvait dorénavant dire avec certitude que c'était celle qu'il détestait le plus. Tout comme il l'aimait.

\- Mais cela en vaut bien sûr la peine.

Tsubaki avait agrémenté sa petite réplique d'un clin d'œil voulant tout dire, comme si ils étaient tous les deux des camarades de primaire partageant un secret banal et insignifiant. Akashi se contenta donc de lever les yeux au ciel, lui montrant clairement qu'il pouvait garder ses petites mimiques pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies raison aujourd'hui…

Le rouge eut un goût amer dans le bouche au simple souvenir de sa discussion avec son père, la semaine dernière. En y repensant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela… Il avait conscience qu'il s'était énervé, peut-être même un peu trop facilement. Il était habile, il aurait pu le prendre à son propre jeu et créer l'énervement de son père. Mais il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui s'énerve le plus. Il avait du mal à cerner sa propre réaction. Cela faisait longtemps, même très longtemps, qu'il ne s'était pas énervé ainsi. Tellement longtemps qu'une fois que son père avait quitté la pièce, il s'était soudainement senti vidé et englobé d'une fatigue lourde et cuisante. Il n'avait rien compris et n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre. Ses mots lui étaient simplement revenus aux oreilles, tout naturellement, et il avait eu le temps d'en prendre pleinement conscience.

Une fois seul, sa première pensée n'avait pas été de se dire qu'il regrettait de s'être emporté. Ça n'avait pas non plus été de se dire qu'il ferait mieux d'arranger la situation. Il s'était simplement dit que c'était grâce à Kuroko qu'il n'avait plus eu ce sentiment de vouloir tout dominer en lui. De s'énerver pour mieux contrôler, de laisser la colère le submerger. De jour en jour, il constatait ce changement, presque infime en lui, mais qui faisait pourtant toute la différence.

Mais toujours étant que maintenant, il était pour ainsi dire dans de beaux draps. Son père voulait entretenir une conversation avec le bleuté, en privé. Ils seraient donc seul à seul, sans que lui-même ne puisse rien entendre de ce qui se dirait. Il se fichait bien de ce que son père pourrait dire sur lui, puisque dans tous les cas, il savait que Kuroko ne croirait pas un seul de ses mots négatifs sur lui. Mais c'était pour le joueur fantôme qu'il craignait le plus cette entrevue. Il ne voulait pas que son père ait de paroles déplacées envers lui, ou qu'il le dénigre de manière absolument inacceptable. Et il savait déjà que même si son père le rabaissait, voir même l'humiliait, il ne lui dirait rien. L'adolescent ne lui ferait pas part des paroles de son père car il ne voudrait pas créer de conflit ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que si jamais son père osait être blessant avec lui, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec son fils, oui, mais pas avec Kuroko. C'était ainsi.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela se passera si mal que ça.

Akashi décrocha les yeux de son journal pour se tourner vers le brun, posté devant la porte du salon, le dos bien droit et les mains dans le dos.

\- Tu as bien vu comment il était la semaine dernière ?

\- Il était énervé. J'ai pu remarquer que cette semaine, il avait eu le temps de se calmer.

Son père, se calmer ? Il trouvait que les deux morceaux de phrase n'allaient pas ensemble… La situation était très compliquée. Il s'en rendait compte. Masaomi Akashi avait deux statuts, ce qui rendait toujours tout plus compliqué. Il n'était pas qu'un père, il était également un homme d'affaires. Déjà qu'en tant que parent, la nouvelle que son fils était amoureux d'un autre garçon était difficile à avaler, alors pour un homme bien placé dans la société…

\- Dans tous les cas, ça se passera forcément mal.

\- Ça, nous ne pourrons pas le savoir…

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais rester passif face à tout ça ?

Le brun le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de finalement soupirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez encore faire ?

\- Écouter aux portes me semble être une bonne idée.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans une série américaine, Akashi-sama.

Ce fut cette fois au tour d'Akashi de soupirer. Il se détourna de l'adulte pour reporter son regard vers la fenêtre, où il lui était possible d'observer l'extérieur qui offrait un ciel gris, ne présageant rien de bon.

Il était d'accord pour laisser son père seul à seul avec le joueur fantôme. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec le fait d'être tenu à l'écart. La conversation qui allait avoir lieu le concernait tout aussi bien que Kuroko et son père. Après tout, il était même un des problèmes majeurs. Il ne pouvait pas rester en retrait. Il ne se voyait pas rester dans une pièce et attendre, sans rien faire, pour simplement voir ce qu'il en était ensuite. Il savait également que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Son père n'aimerait pas qu'il l'écoute, il en avait la certitude étant donné que sur beaucoup de points, ils se ressemblaient et étaient pareils. Akahsi aimait que les gens se mêlent de leurs histoires et qu'ils laissent en paix ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec eux. Mais là, il était plus que concerné. Mais comme il le pensait, là était le problème…

\- Si votre père dit quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas et que vous vous mettez en colère et que vous en venez à intervenir, il ne ressortira rien de bon de cette conversation.

\- Mais je ne me vois pas rester sagement derrière une porte à l'entendre déblatérer je ne sais quelles idioties.

\- Alors n'allez pas écouter.

\- Mais je veux le défendre en cas de besoin.

C'était précisément pour ça qu'il savait que rien ne se passerait bien. Dans tous les cas, tout allait mal finir. Il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour qu'il n'intervienne pas. Son père allait forcément être assez dur avec le bleuté étant donné qu'il allait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le tester. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Akashi de se poser beaucoup de questions… C'était à croire que sa vie se résumait seulement à des interrogations toujours plus envahissantes les unes que les autres.

\- Tu sais, Tsubaki, je pense à quelque chose depuis le week-end dernier.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son journal avant de le refermer. Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à parler, cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il reposa le journal sur la table basse juste devant lui avant de croiser des bras et d'essayer de se détendre.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que père veut tirer de cette entrevue.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il en tirer quelque chose ?

Le rouge fronça des sourcils et tourna légèrement sa tête en direction du domestique, le regardant de travers.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu te doutes bien que si il veut lui parler, c'est pour une raison.

Akashi vit alors le brun changer de position, pour prendre celle presque identique au penseur gréco-romain. Il s'adossa à la porte et laisse son regard se porter vers un point invisible du mur, partant dans des réflexions que l'héritier n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre.

\- Je pense que votre père a peur.

Finalement, cela valait le coup de l'entendre…

Un rictus moqueur s'installa sur le visage de l'adolescent, et il ne put que hausser des sourcils en direction du brun. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était pour lui la pire des bêtises possible. De quoi est-ce que son père pourrait bien avoir peur ? Et dans tous les cas, il imaginait mal son géniteur être effrayé par quoi que ce soit… Et encore moins par une situation comme celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore. Peur ? C'est idiot. Il est plus en colère qu'autre chose.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, si j'étais vous…

Akashi fronça des sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le jeune garçon put voir le brun passer son regard de lui à l'horloge centrale. Il lui afficha finalement un petit sourire avant de s'incliner poliment et, une fois redressé, il tira sur ses gants pour les remettre correctement, petite manie qu'Akashi avait eu le temps de remarquer.

\- L'heure que vous a donné votre ami approche. Je vais me poster à l'entrée pour l'accompagner dans le salon. Je suppose bien entendu que vous voulez qu'il passe par vous avant votre père ?

Le rouge lui lança un regard blasé.

\- La question ne se pose même pas.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire amusé que le majordome de l'adolescent quitta les lieux, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Akashi soupira, savourant ce calme qui venait tout juste de s'installer. La semaine était passée beaucoup trop vite et tout s'était rapidement enchaîné. Pris dans l'étau serré du quotidien. Après sa dispute avec son père, il avait pris le temps de se calmer et de laisser tout de côté. La semaine, il avait été en cours, avait vu ses amis et avait discuté avec son inconnu. Une semaine banale, oui, mais qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le quotidien et aimait le changement, tout ce qui pouvait être inattendu, bien qu'il voulait toujours garder un certain contrôle de la situation. Et il avait l'impression que ces derniers temps, son quotidien avait tout sauf été tranquille.

Mais dès qu'il était question de Kuroko, son quotidien était bouleversé.

Ce qui allait évidemment être le cas pour aujourd'hui. Surtout que cette semaine, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, ils ne parlaient pas trop. Entre les cours, les amis, les autres activités qui étaient à côté, ils n'avait pas forcément toujours le temps de sauter sur leur ordinateur. Et ils avaient toujours aimé fonctionner ainsi, après tout. Mais Akashi sentait que malgré tout, quelque chose changeait ces derniers jours. Plus les jours s'enchaînaient et plus il en voulait. Plus il lui parlait sur Facebook et plus il voulait entendre sa voix. Dès qu'il regardait sa photo de profil, même seulement une ou deux secondes, il se disait qu'il voulait toucher cette peau si pâle à nouveau. C'était bien simple : internet ne lui suffisait plus vraiment.

C'était certes leur premier lien, c'était aussi à cet endroit qu'avait eu lieu leur première rencontre mais finalement, rien ne pourrait remplacer une voix, des yeux pour transmettre les émotions et un corps.

Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, penser au bleuté le laissait indécis. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait pas mis au courant de tout. En effet, il avait déjà discuté avec le joueur de basket qu'un dîner serait organisé entre lui et ses amis. Mais il n'avait jamais été question de son père. Au contraire, avant tout ça, Akashi avait pensé que cela serait mieux de le faire une fois que son père serait retourné en voyage d'affaire… Mais il fallait croire que le destin se moquait bel et bien de lui. Alors juste après sa dispute avec son père, après s'être bien évidemment calmé, il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui expliquer la situation. Il lui avait tout dit, allant de son père qui les avait vu à l'entretien qu'il désirait avec lui. Mais Akashi avait fait l'impasse sur une chose qui n'était certainement pas négligeable.

Et cela étant la tension qui régnait entre eux.

Akashi ne savait pas si il devait en parler à Kuroko avant qu'il n'aille retrouver son père dans son bureau. Est-ce que cela changerait véritablement quelque chose ? Peut-être bien… Le bleuté n'était pas idiot et le rouge avait eu le temps de l'analyser et de parfaitement bien comprendre que, finalement, il le ressemblait sur un point. Il savait bien parler, voir peut-être même amadouer. Ou alors cela ne fonctionnait que sur lui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais si l'on oubliait la transparence de Kuroko, il possédait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on l'appréciait et qu'il nous était sympathique. Bien entendu, ça n'irait pas jusque-là avec son père, mais c'était une carte à jouer tout de même.

Mais il se doutait déjà que cette histoire de dispute, dont Kuroko était le point central, ne lui plairait pas. Il ne lui avait que peu parlé de sa relation avec son père, voir même presque pas. Il lui avait juste dit le principal. Les seules choses qu'il avait eu besoin de savoir jusque-là étaient qu'il n'était jamais là, qu'ils avaient du mal à s'entendre et qu'ils avaient tous les deux du caractère, à penchant dominant, ce qui faisait que cela pouvait vite voler en éclats. Bien qu'Akashi se contrôlait la majeure partie du temps. Il ne disait jamais complètement le fond de sa pensée avec son père. Il n'oserait d'ailleurs jamais imaginer la dispute que cela créerait entre eux.

Ce serait très certainement la dernière, de toute façon.

Mais dans tous les cas, Akashi savait que pour le joueur fantôme, peu importerait la relation qu'il entretenait avec son père, il ferait tout pour faire en sorte que cela n'empire jamais et que surtout, tout aille mieux entre eux. Même si le rouge le savait déjà, tout était maintenant fini. Aucune vraie relation père et fils ne pourrait exister entre eux deux.

Mais le capitaine de la génération miracle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Comme un genre de pressentiment… Mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer si, au fond de lui, ce sentiment était négatif ou positif.

Trois coups à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées, le reconnectant avec la réalité. Il porta son regard vers la porte, espérant silencieusement que la personne qu'il désirait se trouverait juste derrière.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, ne grinçant pas, et laissant passer une brise d'air frais qui courrait dans toutes les pièces de la grande demeure.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il ressentait ça mais il savait déjà qu'il ne saurait s'en passer. Son cœur s'était emballé et il ne put s'empêcher, même légèrement, de sourire. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ses gestes et ses pensées. Tout le dépassait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa température corporelle, les battements affolés de son cœur et il ne pouvait se résoudre à décrocher son regard de la silhouette qui venait de refermer la porte.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il le voyait. La deuxième fois après leur première vraie rencontre d'il y a deux semaines. Et il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours lui, toujours aussi parfait, toujours autant son inconnu.

\- Tetsuya.

\- Akashi-kun.

L'autre adolescent semblait presque intimidé par tout ce qui était autour de lui, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert la maison des Okada au bal. Tout était nouveau pour lui, et il comprenait que ce manoir devait l'être encore plus. Il était sombre, assez austère peut-être, et il fallait en avoir l'habitude pour s'y sentir à l'aise. Mais Akashi pouvait déjà dire que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Il ne comptait pas que cette fois-ci soit la dernière pour le bleuté. Le voir ici, chez lui, dans un décor qu'il connaissait bien lui procurait un étrange sentiment.

Bien vite poussé par un autre sentiment, le rouge se releva du canapé sur lequel il était assis auparavant pour enfin le contourner, les deux garçons se retrouvant dorénavant séparés par quelques pas, faisant la longueur du divan. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau, comme pour ne plus se quitter. Akashi eut une nouvelle fois la sensation de se noyer dans cet océan indéchiffrable. Il adorait définitivement la complexité de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il serait capable de passer des heures à les admirer, comme ça, sans but précis. Juste se laisser flotter dans cette eau pure.

En un battement de cils, Akashi se retrouva devant le bleuté qui l'avait vu arriver aussi doucement que vite, ce qui était un délicieux paradoxe à ses yeux. L'adolescent aux yeux hétérochromes leva sa main droite pour la poser délicatement contre la joue gauche du garçon qu'il regardait, sans s'en rendre compte, avec amour. Il laissa son pouce faire quelques vas-et-viens, et ses doigts accentuèrent leur pression sur la joue pâle quand le plus petit des deux ferma les yeux sous la légèreté et la douceur du geste.

Doucement, Akashi se pencha très légèrement pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles dont il avait tant rêvé depuis qu'elles l'avaient quitté. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire pression sur celles-ci et d'entourer le corps fin de Kuroko dans ses bras, en un geste protecteur. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, guidés par les gestes d'Akashi, mais ce dernier reprit vite possession de ses lèvres avec plus de passion cette fois-ci, faisant légèrement gémir le bleuté qui ne s'était pas attendu à un assaut si rapide et inattendu. Le rouge mordit la lèvre de l'autre garçon, tirant dessus avec avidité, pour que celui-ci lui offre accès à sa bouche et sa langue. Ils commencèrent donc à s'embrasser, entremêlant leurs langues entre elles, leurs mains se perdant tantôt dans les cheveux, tantôt dans le dos ou sur le torse de l'autre.

Pourtant, et bien que cela fut contraire aux envies de son corps et de sa conscience, Akashi mit fin à ces retrouvailles langoureuses. Il caressa doucement la joue du bleuté du dos de sa main, et se retourna pour se diriger à nouveau vers le canapé.

\- Viens.

Akashi s'assit, rapidement suivi de Kuroko qui se mit à ses côtés, tourné dans sa direction, bien que son regard se perdait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, prenant le temps de découvrir les moindres recoins de cette pièce.

\- Tu aimes cet endroit ?

\- Oui. C'est un des endroits que je préfère, avec le jardin.

Le joueur fantôme acquiesça silencieusement, sous le regard scrutateur d'Akashi, et laissa ses yeux se poser sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Contrairement au reste de la maison, ou du moins ce qu'il avait pu en voir, le rouge se doutait qu'il devait la trouver lumineuse et assez chaleureuse. Et même confortable. C'était un petit salon, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, et qui permettait de prendre le thé, lire un livre, ou se détendre tout simplement. Les murs étaient bleu marine et donnaient au bois une sorte de teinte fraîche et lumineuse que le reste de la maison ne possédait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs choisi cette pièce pour que son inconnu se sente assez à l'aise, se doutant qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'entrer dans un manoir aussi sombre que l'on pouvait en voir dans les films.

Akashi soupira, le visage de son père s'imposant de nouveau à son esprit. Il n'y avait définitivement rien à faire. Dès qu'il serait avec son inconnu, il fallait forcément que quelque chose vienne gâcher leur moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Akashi-kun ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Cette phrase sonna très clichée à ses oreilles, comme si elle était tout droit sortie d'une comédie romantique de mauvais goût. Pourtant, elle voulait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il ne pouvait pas lui enlever son sens premier.

Son corps se crispa d'un seul coup quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud lui toucher la main, et s'entremêler avec ses doigts. Il baissa son regard sur sa main pour voir qu'elle était désormais liée avec celle du bleuté, vers qui ses yeux se dirigèrent instantanément pour, encore une fois, s'y noyer désespérément.

\- Tu peux tout me dire.

Akashi vit une lueur particulièrement douce briller dans les yeux de Kuroko, et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il regretta amèrement de le mêler à toutes ces histoires qui ne devraient même pas le concerner. Il souffla à nouveau, comme pour se vider de tout ce poids qui l'entravait en secret depuis une semaine, et dirigea son regard vers le ciel qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre, qui était toujours aussi gris avec de légères tintes blanches ou noires selon les endroits.

\- Le week-end dernier, je me suis disputé avec mon père. Disons que nous avons élevé la voix, autant l'un que l'autre. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il nous a vu. Et c'est pour ça qu'il veut te parler aujourd'hui. Ce que je ne t'ai pas expliqué, c'est à quel point il est énervé. Il risque de dire des choses qui ne me plairont pas. Et qui je suis sûr, ne te plairont pas non plus. Cette conversation va vraiment être inutile et ne mènera à rien et…

\- Akashi-kun.

Coupé dans son élan, l'adolescent dirigea son regard vers celui qui lui tenait la main et son cœur rata un battement en voyant un sourire, aussi léger soit-il, se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien pour moi.

\- Non. Mon père peut se montrer très cruel dans ses paroles.

\- Si c'est envers moi alors ça ira.

Akashi fronça des sourcils suite à ces paroles. Instinctivement, il retira sa main de celle du bleuté et lui coinça son menton entre ses doigts, forçant son visage à se rapprocher du sien pour plonger ses yeux plus profondément dans les siens.

\- Je refuse catégoriquement que l'on te fasse du mal.

\- C'est ton père et il vient d'apprendre que son seul fils a des attirances pour un garçon. Je trouve que contrairement à d'autres parents, sa réaction a été plutôt positive.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Tu t'en fais trop, Akashi-kun. Ton père ne t'a pas mis dehors ou ne t'a pas renié. Il t'a simplement dit qu'il voulait me parler, non ? Alors tout va bien.

Ce n'était pas les seules choses qu'il lui avait dites… Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire tous les propos qu'il avait tenu sur eux deux ? Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ne voulait pas que le bleuté se sente coupable ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il pouvait déjà voir, au fond de ses yeux, une certaine culpabilité naître. Il tentait de le rassurer, tout comme il voulait se rassurer lui-même. Akashi le sentait, il n'était pas idiot.

Il relâcha sa prise sur son visage et se contenta de regarder l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus durement.

\- Je suis le seul concerné par cette histoire et cela m'agace de t'y mêler.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes.

Les yeux du capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko s'écarquillèrent lorsque deux doigts, qui semblèrent lui brûler la peau, lui agrippèrent à leur tour son menton pour rapprocher son visage de celui de son inconnu.

\- Tu n'es plus tout seul face à ton père. Ce n'est plus juste ''toi'', c'est un ''nous'' maintenant.

Les mots de Kuroko semblèrent lui arriver de plein fouet, et il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Akashi profita du fait que le bleuté lui tenait toujours le menton entre son pouce et son index pour attraper son poignet et s'éloigner de sa prise. Rapidement, il s'adossa un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé et d'un geste puissant, il tira sur le bras du joueur fantôme pour l'amener sur ses cuisses, à califourchon. Il vit l'adolescent rougir de cette position et ne put empêcher un sourire taquin de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me dis de telles choses et après tu es gêné de te retrouver sur moi.

\- Tu es un enfant, Akashi-kun…

\- Si tu es mon jouet, ça ne me dérange pas.

Très vite, Akashi se redressa et amena son inconnu à lui en lui faisant une légère pression dans le dos. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau tendrement, pour qu'ensuite leur baiser deviennent plus ardent, tel un grand feu qui les consumait tous les deux. Disparaissant et oubliant tout ce qui les entourait sous la chaleur de ce désir brûlant. Kuroko agrippa le tee-shirt du rouge et le serra entre ses doigts, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ce sentiment qu'Akashi ne connaissait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et il voulait être attentif au moindre des touchers du bleu, de ses petits bruits ou de son nom qu'il murmurait parfois entre chaque pause entre leurs baisers…

\- Heureusement que j'ai réussi à dissuader votre père de venir vous chercher.

Ce commentaire, cité par une voix bien trop connue, cassa toute l'ambiance qui s'était lentement mais sûrement installée entre les deux garçons. Akashi maudit intérieurement son majordome, mais se ravisa bien vite en voyant le visage totalement rouge de l'adolescent dans ses bras. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le voir gêné… Il savait que cela serait rare alors autant en profiter un maximum, après tout.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi soucieux de respecter la vie privée d'autrui.

\- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

Akashi soupira, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kuroko à contrecœur pour le forcer à se relever. Il ne loupa pas, bien entendu, ses légères rougeurs qui s'accentuèrent sur ses joues. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers son majordome. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de véritablement être heureux de les avoir pris en flagrant délit. D'habitude, il s'amusait beaucoup de ce genre de situations alors que là, il semblait plutôt en retrait.

Il fronça des sourcils, n'étant pas sûr que cela soit un bon signe.

\- Kuroko-sama, le père d'Akashi-sama est prêt à vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le bleuté le dépassa, tandis que lui, se contentait de froncer encore plus des sourcils. Le ton beaucoup trop formel de son majordome ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait le plus peur…

* * *

La porte se referma devant lui, presque sèchement, comme pour lui faire passer une sorte de message.

Kuroko venait de rentrer, seul, dans le bureau de son père. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Il se sentait très frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage, ou même celui de son père qu'il avait depuis le temps appris à déchiffrer. Mais là-dessus, il faisait assez confiance à son inconnu, il savait qu'il réussirait à le comprendre facilement. Après tout, son père était un homme d'affaires semblable, justement, aux autres hommes d'affaires. Il n'était finalement qu'une simple copie. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quel tournant prendrait la conversation. Et il appréhendait vraiment de connaître la suite des événements.

Akashi amorça un mouvement en direction de la porte, mais ses mouvement furent stopper par une main l'attrapant par le bras. Étonné, il se tourna en direction de son majordome et arqua un sourcil, la mine interrogative.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

À peine sa question fut posée que déjà, Tsubaki mit un doigt devant sa bouche, comme une maîtresse le ferait pour sa classe de primaire.

\- N'oubliez pas de chuchoter. Je sais que le bureau de votre père n'est pas à côté de la porte, mais tout de même.

Le rouge leva les yeux au ciel, tout en se dégageant de la prise de l'homme qui le retenait.

\- Oui, je sais, ne me prends pas pour un gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Que ce n'était finalement peut-être pas une bonne idée pour vous d'écouter leur conversation.

Akashi fronça des sourcils, retrouvant ce même ton et cette même lueur dans les yeux de son majordome que tout à l'heure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il adoptait un comportement pareil. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler ou même d'agir ainsi. Il savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement pour le fait d'espionner et, techniquement, il n'était pas pour non plus, mais quand bien même. D'habitude, lorsque cela était dans son intérêt, il le soutenait toujours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas entendre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de conversations réfléchies.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Akashi-sama.

\- Et moi je ne plaisante pas dans le fait que je compte bien écouter ce que Tetsuya et mon père vont se dire.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour partir en direction de la porte, le brun se positionna rapidement devant lui, faisant barrage entre le rouge et la porte. Akashi souffla, sans omettre de le faire silencieusement pour ne pas se faire prendre par son père, et dévisagea son domestique en croisant des bras sur son torse.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je veux simplement vous préserver.

\- Me préserver ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Explique-toi.

L'homme aux yeux chocolat adopta une mine légèrement contrariée.

\- Vous allez vous énerver si vous les écoutez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Votre père a fait quelque chose qui ne risque pas du tout de vous plaire…

Son corps se tendit automatiquement à ces paroles et toute une vague d'hypothèses toutes plus négatives les unes que les autres le submergea.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, précisément ?

\- C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas que vous sachiez.

\- Et bien dommage, tu as attisé ma curiosité.

D'un geste vif, montrant un possible énervement qui allait pointer le bout de son nez dans pas longtemps, il poussa son majordome du chemin et se contenta de s'accroupir devant la porte. Il posa l'une de ses mains contre le bois parfaitement bien entretenu et colla son oreille droite contre la porte, pour améliorer la qualité de son audition.

Akashi ferma les yeux, instinctivement, comme pour se concentrer.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi.

À l'entente de la voix de son père et au ton qu'il employait avec son inconnu, son poing se serra. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler mais il était sûr et certain que cela ne lui plairait pas.

\- Au contraire, j'ai très bien compris le problème, Akashi-san.

\- Si tu avais compris, tu n'appellerais pas ça un ''problème''.

\- Parce que pour vous, ce n'en est pas un ?

Il fronça des sourcils à l'entente de ce dialogue qui dans ses oreilles, ne ressemblait à rien. Il essayait de lier telle phrase avec une autre mais étrangement, tout était très vague dans leurs paroles. Comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Akashi n'arrivait pas à comprendre et le fait d'entendre, sans voir, ne lui donnait pas un avantage sur la situation.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il tourna légèrement la tête derrière lui pour constater que le brun s'était lui aussi accroupi, Akashi desserra alors son poing et soupira, toujours discrètement, et colla de nouveau son oreille contre la porte alors que son majordome faisait pareil, il le savait même sans le voir.

\- Vous essayez de lui faire cultiver une haine et un malheur qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Mais dans quel but agissez-vous ainsi ? Ce n'est pas lui.

Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent encore plus, créant un amas de questions dans son esprit. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Quel était le sujet ? Qui était concerné ? Pourquoi est-ce que son père ne lui avait pas parlé de Kuroko et de lui en premier ? Pourquoi avoir choisi un sujet qui, à première vue, était assez houleux pour tous les deux ?

Il ne savait pas, non plus, quoi penser des paroles de Kuroko. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre de tels mots sortir de sa bouche. Mais pourtant, l'étonnement était bien la dernière des choses qu'il ressentait. L'incompréhension surpassait tout, c'était indéniable.

\- Je veux le protéger. Et il a réussi lui-même à se créer une carapace qui le sépare des autres. Et jusqu'à ce que tu n'interviennes, tout allait bien.

Akashi se pinça la lèvre, de frustration et quelque peu de colère. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le ton qu'employait son père mais, pourtant, il pouvait sentir autre chose que de la méchanceté ou de la haine dans ses paroles. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlent…

\- C'est évident, non ? Ils parlent de vous.

Le rouge se figea aux paroles de son majordome et avant même qu'il ne lui réponde, les paroles de son père, qui venaient d'être prononcées beaucoup plus fortement, captèrent son attention et le coupèrent dans sa lancée. Dès qu'il se mettait à réfléchir ou à penser à autre chose, ils continuaient de parler. Et cette fois, visiblement, Kuroko avait dit quelque chose qui avait suscité son énervement.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'il va connaître ce qu'est souffrir.

\- Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal.

\- Idiotie ! Tu es encore un enfant, et tu ne te rends pas compte que mon fils t'aime vraiment. Il me l'a dit, et j'ai vite compris en voyant ses yeux qu'il était maintenant trop tard.

La respiration d'Akashi se coupa. Il avait dit à son père qu'il l'aimait ? Quand ça ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quelles étaient les circonstances ? Il ne se rappelait même pas le lui avoir dit, c'était impossible… Est-ce qu'il était en train de mentir au bleuté pour le perturber et le faire rentrer dans son piège ? Peut-être ne cherchait-il qu'à faire cela. Et dans tous les cas, lui-même avait un blocage pour avouer ses sentiments à l'adolescent… La dernière fois, sur Facebook, quand Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire ces mots-là.

Alors c'était impossible qu'il les ait dit à son père et pas à son inconnu.

\- Il ment…

\- Non.

Akashi se retourna vers le brun qui continuait d'écouter sagement la conversation, les yeux clos.

\- Lorsque vous vous êtes énervé contre votre père le week-end dernier, ces mots vous ont échappé sous le coup de la colère, sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

Le rouge entendit la voix de son père augmenter encore au fil de la conversation mais, pourtant, il n'y prêta que vaguement attention. Toute la conversation de la semaine dernière lui revint en tête, comme un vent violent lui fouettant sèchement le visage. Tout ce qu'il avait dit, fait ou pensé lui revint subitement en mémoire.

Et surtout…

 _« - J'aime Tetsuya, et rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ou faire ne m'en dissuadera. »_

Il l'avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Tous ces mots lui étaient venus si naturellement que sur le coup, il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire des mots si importants, si porteur de signification à son père, comme ça, comme la chose la plus banale du monde.

Il l'aimait, oui. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de dire qu'il l'aimait à son propre père, d'une telle façon, de but en blanc.

\- Ah oui, tu crois vraiment que tu ne le fais pas souffrir ? Tu penses vraiment que toutes tes paroles et promesses infondées ne le touchent pas ?

Akashi reçut comme un électrochoc à l'entente de ces paroles venant de son père et il se força tant bien que mal à reprendre le cours de la conversation, encore bien perturbé par ce qu'il venait à l'instant de réaliser. La voix de son père était passée de colérique à ironique et haineuse. Il semblait même aux oreilles du rouge qu'il lui crachait ces paroles avec dédain.

Mais ce qui le perturba le plus, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait l'impression que son père l'avait cerné sur un point en prononçant ces paroles. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

La voix de Kuroko s'était faite légèrement plus petite, plus incertaine. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, cela n'était pas remarquable. Mais Akashi nota directement le léger changement, et cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Pour un garçon tel que Seijuro, le concret est important. Il aime que tout soit clair, officiel, et qu'il ait le contrôle sur les personnes qu'il porte dans son cœur. C'est quelque chose de famille et je suis bien placé pour comprendre ça.

Le rouge fronça des sourcils, essayant de se persuader au fond de lui-même que cela n'était simplement qu'un quiproquo. Qu'il se trompait et que les paroles qui provenaient de la bouche de son père n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu te joues de lui, et je me base sur ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez…

\- Tu diras à Seijuro qu'il ne devrait pas laisser traîner son téléphone n'importe où. Regarde, et tu comprendras de quoi je parle.

Précipitamment, il porta sa main à sa poche de pantalon et blêmit en ne sentant rien d'autre que le jean, alors qu'il aurait bien évidemment dû y sentir quelque chose d'autre. L'information grimpa en flèche dans son esprit et Akashi se redressa, se sentant au bord de l'explosion.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père abordait de tels sujets avec son inconnu, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire et il comprenait encore moins ce que tout ça pouvait bien lui faire. S'il croyait qu'il agissait en père, alors il lui dirait que c'était trop tard pour ça. S'il cherchait à l'énerver, il lui dirait qu'il avait gagné et qu'il en subirait les conséquences. Mais si il croyait le mettre mal à l'aise ou essayait de briser son semblant de personnalité pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas changé en bien selon lui, c'était raté.

Akashi, les sourcils froncés et les pensées en ébullition, ouvrit la porte en un mouvement brusque, la faisant claquer fortement contre le mur. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, prêt à régler ses comptes, il eut juste le temps d'entendre les paroles de Tsubaki.

\- Je savais que ça ne lui plairait pas…

Et là-dessus, Akashi pouvait dire qu'il le connaissait bien.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous ne me tuerez pas. x) Mais j'ai eu une idée et je me suis dis que pour l'appliquer, il fallait justement que le chapitre sur la troisième rencontre AkaKuro et le dîner soit divisé en deux parties. Mais ça comptera en deux chapitres distincts étant donné ce que je compte faire. Bref, j'ai hâte de vous sortir le chapitre de la semaine prochaine qui va être juste génial à écrire, puisqu'il se concentrera exclusivement sur le repas.

Sinon, beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. Mais pour ce qui est de la discussion entre Kuroko et papa Akashi, j'offre un bonbon à la personne qui a compris de quoi ils parlent au début ! Et sinon, après, ils parlent de quelque chose de plus précis sur Akashi, et vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre de dimanche prochain sur ce que c'est…

Et bien sûr, encore merci de tout ce soutien de dingue que vous m'offrez ! J'ai encore et toujours du mal à le réaliser tellement ça me paraît incroyable. Encore un gros merci à vous, vraiment.

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre trente-trois…**


	33. Partie 33

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 33**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, ne me tuez pas pour ce retard. x) Mais que voulez-vous, il y a la fatigue, les cours, les examens qui approchent et les bacs blancs, puis ma vie sociale un peu quand même… Bref, vous l'aurez compris, mais l'écriture n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour moi. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme d'écriture correct, et sachant qu'on approche quand même un peu de la fin, je suis motivée à garder ce rythme. On repasse à un chapitre par semaine, donc. Sinon, j'ai hâte que les vacances d'été arrivent. Donc voici ce chapitre que je vous sers sur un plateau d'argent pour me faire pardonner ! Profitez des vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore et pour ceux qui reprennent demain comme moi, bon courage et accrochez-vous, il ne reste plus longtemps à tenir !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci beaucoup ! Tu en sauras plus là-dessus plus tard.

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Aha, j'espère que ça te plaira. Et nooon, notre petit Kuroko ne se jouerai jamais d'Akashi, trop d'amour entre eux pour ça ! Et je te comprends, on a déjà fouillé dans mon téléphone, et je déteste ça, c'est horrible.

 **Toto chialeur :** Je suis touchée que tu aies pleuré, vraiment ! Merci beaucoup à toi.

 **Cc c mwa :** Elian je t'aime mais meurs. Va retrouver les balls de tu sais qui et occupe-toi avec ça, fais joujou. xD

 **Paphilionne :** Aha, c'est vrai que la discussion entre le père d'Akashi et Kuroko est une véritable intrigue. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, le personnage du père Akashi va jouer un rôle important dans toute cette histoire. Et désolée du retard qui a dû refroidir ton impatience. x)

 **ichyo :** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Akashi n'est pas infaillible, surtout quand il s'agit de Kuroko.

 **Miss Yuki 66 :** Oh, merci, je suis vraiment contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu !

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci beaucoup, vraiment, ta review me touche et me dire que j'écris bien est un des plus beaux compliments que l'on puisse me faire. ^^

 **Absolute sweet :** Merci aha. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

 **Metsi :** Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Et il est vrai qu'écrire autant de chapitre, nous n'en sommes pas tous capable. Moi-même je cherche encore comment je fais. ^^ Je suis très touchée par tous tes compliments, je ne sais pas quoi dire aha. Vraiment un grand merci, et je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que tu aies envie de continuer à suivre cette histoire.

 **Yanaio :** Oh, merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche.:)

 **ajiahdompey :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui aha, beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans le dernier chapitre. Je suis désolée de l'attente et j'espère que tu n'en es pas trop déçue. ^^ Encore merci à toi !

 **Doddy :** Aha moi aussi j'ai bien imaginé le baiser du canapé, c'était le meilleur. x)

 **Chachouchi :** Merci. Et effectivement le lendemain a dû être dur pour lire trente-deux chapitres en une nuit !

 **SManga :** Le mystère de la conversation entre Akashi et Kuroko reste entier ! Mais patience, bientôt, le voile là-dessus sera levé ! Merci à toi. Et bien sûre qu'une suite était prévue aha.

 **Bonne lecture. (PS : le chapitre commence par un flash-back, je le précise même si à chaque fois que j'en fais je mets en italique pour que vous puissiez le comprendre.)**

* * *

 _Akashi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et s'empressa de la refermer, comme si par ce simple geste, il pourrait faire oublier sa présence aux autres à jamais. Il s'adossa contre le mur qu'il trouva soudainement confortable, même trop, si bien qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi en l'instant même pour se confondre avec celui-ci._

 _Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Longuement et presque trop lentement à son goût. Tous ses gestes lui paraissaient durs à faire et il se détestait pour cela. Il se détestait beaucoup trop._

 _Le dîner n'avait même pas encore commencé que déjà, tout était une catastrophe. Pire encore, rien du tout n'avait encore commencé. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore tous arrivés et dans le salon, il n'y avait pour l'instant que Kise et Murasakibara de présents. Et oui, il les avait laissé seuls tous les deux, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Même si en vérité, il le savait, il se voilait simplement la face en se disant cela. Il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de répit. Il avait l'impression que sa journée ne faisait que commencer au niveau des supplices qu'il aurait à subir alors qu'ils étaient en début de soirée._

 _Tout se déroulait lentement, il avait presque envie d'en rire. Pourtant, dans sa tête, tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Des informations de toutes sortes ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans son esprit à une vitesse hallucinante, sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment. Il s'était mentalement préparé à ce que cette journée ne soit pas de tout repos. Il avait même fait part de ses craintes à son majordome et à son inconnu. Mais pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il avait eu l'infime espoir que tout se passe bien. Désormais, cela lui paraissait complètement dérisoire et utopique. Comme si dans une même journée, il serait capable de supporter un dîner avec la génération des miracles au complet avec deux personnes dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'identité, ses retrouvailles avec Kuroko, son père qui en lui-même était une épreuve bien plus dure qu'un marathon de deux-cent mètres et une confrontation entre le bleuté et son père._

 _Trop de choses à gérer. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, bon sang, pour s'imaginer pendant une seule seconde qu'il serait en capacité de contrôler ses nerfs lors d'une journée aussi chargée ?_

 _Il soupira de nouveau, presque exténué, et regarda tout autour de lui. Sa chambre était rangée. Parfaitement, comme à son habitude. Tout était à sa place et rien n'était en désordre, bien entendu. Le cadre était parfait, digne d'un grand magasine de décoration japonaise. Pourtant, à travers la fenêtre, on avait la possibilité de regarder ce temps lugubre. Le ciel était gris, une teinte même presque noir, et l'orage semblait imminent. Cela le faisait rire intérieurement, mais ce tableau qui se dressait devant ses yeux représentait parfaitement sa position actuelle. Sa chambre était à son effigie; calme, organisée, la façade parfaite en somme. Le ciel représentait sa véritable humeur, ce qui se trouvait en lui; autrement dit, tout se déchaînait, tel un ouragan intempestif._

 _Mais il devait se reprendre. Il savait qu'il paraissait calme à l'extérieur, que c'était certes un détail important, mais que ce qu'il pensait et ressentait était tout aussi primordial. De un, car les autres le remarqueraient. Et de deux, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme en recevant les questions des autres une par une, tout en devant les expliquer. Et ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire maintenant, c'était montrer son irritation. Il avait promis d'offrir une soirée agréable à ses amis et après tout, il leur devait bien ça._

 _Alors il devait se calmer et tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Trier les informations et les analyser judicieusement. Maintenant._

 _C'est donc le pas décidé que le rouge se dirigea vers son lit, où il s'allongea en réajustant son oreiller pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable que celle d'auparavant. Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête, voulant mettre ses mains quelque part pour éviter de chercher quelque chose à faire pour occuper ses doigts. Il devait se concentrer sur ses pensées et sa journée, et surtout, ne pas se divertir inutilement. Il était certain qu'à l'heure actuelle, n'importe quoi serait assez suffisant pour le distraire et par la même occasion lui faire oublier que cette journée était assez horrible pour lui._

 _En premier, il y avait eu Kuroko._

 _Et jusque-là, il restait d'accord sur le fait qu'il était la chose la plus positive qui lui soit arrivé de la journée. Si il devait décrire la sensation qu'il avait ressenti en le revoyant, là, juste devant lui, cela serait assez long. C'était très étrange, ça faisait presque mal mais c'était à la fois très excitant. Si on lui avait dit par le passé qu'il ressentirait ce genre de sentiments, il aurait sûrement traité la personne d'idiote. Mais il fallait croire que le destin s'acharnait à lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'était que des idioties inculquées par cette société composée de personnes qu'il détestait._

 _Toujours étant que l'avoir revu était au-dessus du bonheur. Il était au bord de l'extase. Et bien entendu, il l'avait atteint lorsqu'il avait pu toucher ses lèvres du bout des siennes, sa peau, et tout le reste… Il avait envie de sourire quand il repensait à toutes les caresses, les regards qui en disaient plus long que les mots et les baisers qui auraient pu durer aussi longtemps que la lecture des Misérables. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait réalisé que Kuroko lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, ils se parlaient tous les jours et partageaient tout ensemble, jusqu'au moindre détail. Mais le manque de sa présence physique c'était finalement fait ressentir._

 _Il pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait s'en passer. Il savait que oui, dans un couple, les touchers, baisers ou autres tendresses étaient indispensables. Mais pas à ce point. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans de devenir accro à ses lèvres aussi douces. De vouloir les dévorer, les marquer, et les rougir à n'en plus finir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des pensées de psychopathe, ou peut-être même d'obsédé mais c'était tant pis. C'était ses pensées et il ne pourrait pas les effacer ainsi. C'était impossible._

 _Et il faudrait que tôt ou tard, ils en discutent tous les deux. Cette idée le révulsait quelque peu, mais pouvait-il bien faire autrement ? Il se sentait mal lorsque Kuroko n'était pas à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais le peu de fois où il l'avait vu, il s'était habitué à sa présence. Et visiblement beaucoup trop. Mais il lui manquait. Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient séparés et voilà déjà que toute sa personne lui manquait. C'était comme avoir un vide en soi. Mais c'était un vide qu'il ne pouvait pas combler. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, et il savait que dans le futur, cela ne changerait pas. Mais là, il était question d'une personne, et il savait très bien que tout ne se passerait pas comme il le désirerait. Tout était trop compliqué pour l'instant._

 _Il se détestait pour penser quelque chose d'aussi cliché et idiot, mais seul le temps l'aiderait dans toute cette histoire. Il lui faudrait être patient et savoir attendre._

 _Dans tous les cas, il le ferait. Il se battrait pour Kuroko. Ce n'était même pas une certitude, mais plutôt une évidence. Il était encore difficile pour lui de penser tout ça, de se dire à quel point il pourrait tourner dans un film romantique tant ses pensées étaient envahies de niaiseries, mais cela n'avait aucune importance car c'était Kuroko Tetsuya qui était à ses côtés. Le garçon qu'il avait choisi d'aimer. Que tout son être et son cœur avait choisi d'aimer, sans même demander la permission à sa tête en premier. Il avait suivi son instinct, celui qui lui avait dit que peu importerait les conséquences. Mais c'était encore mieux que tout ça, car il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir choisi. Kuroko l'avait lui aussi choisi. Ils s'étaient choisis tous les deux._

 _Ça avait été naturel. Tout avait été si vite entre eux mais pourtant, si lentement. Tout avait été en parfaite symbiose. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, rapprochés, appréciés, puis aimés… Ils étaient passés par de nombreuses étapes. Ils avaient tout franchi, ensemble, et même les épreuves les plus dures pour un amour sincère n'avaient pas su les séparer. Ils étaient passés d'inconnus à amants. De discussions facebook à des dialogues en face à face. De baisers si longtemps pensés et imaginés à des lèvres se découvrant pour la première fois. Leur relation était, comme ils s'étaient toujours amusés à le penser, semblable à un ascenseur. Ce dernier avait descendu, avait parfois stagné et était plusieurs fois tombé en panne. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour eux car finalement, plus le temps passait et plus ils avaient accès à de nouveaux étages. Plus leur relation perdurait et plus les portes de leur ascenseur s'ouvraient à de nouvelles choses pour eux._

 _Mais Akashi aurait vraiment préféré que leur ascenseur ne s'arrête pas à l'étage de son père._

 _Ses sourcils se froncèrent rien qu'à la pensée des événements s'étant déroulés un peu plus tôt. Déjà, il se demandait pourquoi et comment il avait laissé Kuroko aller seul à la rencontre de son père. Il avait été un parfait idiot. Véritablement. Il savait que le fait que le bleuté y aille seul était une des conditions de son père, mais quand bien même. Il aurait dû prévoir qu'il se conduirait comme un idiot avec lui. Que leur conversation n'aurait aucun sens et que, pire encore, elle le concernerait. Et encore maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre à quoi tout cela avait rimé. Qu'avait-il espéré tirer de cette conversation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu de Kuroko ? Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de tout ça ?_

 _Et surtout, pourquoi suivait-il le parfait cliché de la mère d'une adolescente de quatorze ans qui sort avec un garçon pour la première fois en fouillant dans son téléphone ?_

 _La première fois c'était l'ordinateur, et maintenant, le téléphone portable ! Il savait très bien que tous les deux avaient des problèmes de communication. Il savait également que cela ne pourrait pas se régler en seulement quelques semaines. Ils auraient beaucoup trop d'efforts à fournir, aussi bien le père que le fils, pour arranger la situation. Et tous les deux, ils n'en avaient ni le temps, ni l'envie. Mais si il avait eu des questions, peut-être même très personnelles, Akashi aurait préféré qu'il les lui pose plutôt que d'aller jusqu'à fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles. Il détestait ressentir ce sentiment d'intrusion dans sa vie privé que lui provoquaient les actions de son père. C'était très dérangeant et au-delà de ça, cela l'irritait au plus au point. Et encore, il trouvait le mot trop faible pour décrire la rage qui avait bouilli en lui au moment où il avait comprit ce que son père avait fait. Pour certaines personnes, cela ne serait pas nécessaire de se mettre en colère pour si peu. Mais aux vues des relations qu'il entretenait avec son père et de sa situation, il en avait tout à fait eu les droits._

 _Mais contrairement à ce que Tsubaki avait pensé au moment où il avait ouvert la porte, il avait su garder son calme. Il avait tout fait pour contenir sa colère, vraiment tout. Surtout en voyant le visage étonné de son père, comme si cela l'étonnait véritablement qu'Akashi ait écouté leur conversation, accroupi et collé à la porte comme un imbécile. Lui, ça ne l'avait pas étonné d'agir ainsi. Il avait certes été imprudent de le laisser lui et Kuroko seuls dans une même pièce, mais pas au point de ne pas prendre connaissance des mots qui s'échangeraient entre eux. Mais pourtant, malgré tout ce qui s'était dit et tout ce qui lui avait déplu, et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela avait été le cas, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose en entrant dans le bureau de son père. Il avait dû y rester, en tout, seulement deux minutes, et peut-être même beaucoup moins. Il s'était approché de Kuroko, qui était sagement resté assis sur un des divans, avec son père qui était assis en face de lui, tous deux séparés par une table basse en bois qui devait certainement être aussi vieille que les habitants d'une maison de retraite. Ensuite, tout s'était passé très vite._

 _Il avait pris Kuroko par le poignet et l'avait relevé. Il l'avait rapproché de lui et poussé pour l'éloigner de son père, prenant bien soin de le rassurer en posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Par la suite, Tsubaki s'était chargé de faire sortir l'adolescent qui était perdu en l'instant même et, juste avant de sortir de la pièce, Akahsi s'était arrêté juste à côté de son père, le dominant et profitant que lui était debout et l'autre ne l'était pas. Il l'avait regardé. Longuement et intensément. C'était très certainement l'action qui avait duré le plus longtemps lors de cette altercation. Puis il avait fermé les yeux et lui avait tourné le dos. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il lui avait dit une chose. Quelques mots simples, qui étaient sortis de sa bouche sans une once d'hésitation, et que seuls les deux hommes avaient entendu._

 _''Toi et moi, il n'y avait déjà pas grand-chose à en dire, mais dorénavant, tu peux être certain qu'il n'y aura plus rien.''_

 _Et il était parti, sans se retourner, sans même attendre pour voir sa réaction. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait penser, se dire ou même ressentir si cela lui était possible. Il le détestait. Il le détestait de vouloir s'immiscer dans sa vie pour simplement y mettre le chaos. Mais il voulait faire bien pire que ça depuis quelques temps. Il voulait semer la pagaille entre lui et Kuroko. Lui et son inconnu. Sauf que maintenant, c'était la seule et unique chose qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et si il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que leur relation n'était pas une chose à toucher, de près ou de loin._

 _Il savait que son père ne la cautionnait pas, cette liaison pourtant si forte entre eux. Kuroko n'était pas assez bien, pas assez riche, pas assez ambitieux, pas assez doué, pas assez femme. Il était le contraire de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pour lui, et ce sur tous les plans. Il trouvait que Kuroko le rendait plus humain et ça, il ne le tolérait pas. Pourquoi ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse et à partir de maintenant, il n'avait plus envie de le savoir. Il n'avait plus envie d'entendre n'importe quels mots sortir de la bouche de son père._

 _Akashi souffla doucement, essayant de rayer le visage à la fois si dur et incompréhensif de son père. Il n'avait plus envie de le comprendre. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu véritablement envie. Mais pourtant, et cela le couvrait de honte maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'était déjà dit lors de victoires au basket ou de bonnes notes que, peut-être, cela rendrait son père fier. Il avait réussi, à même plusieurs reprises, à se dire qu'il pourrait gagner la reconnaissance de son père grâce à ses réussites._

 _Mais son père ne l'aimait pas. Plus depuis que sa mère était partie. Il avait tout abandonné depuis qu'elle n'était plus là et sous prétexte qu'il était le fruit de leur liaison, de sa femme, il ne voulait plus s'occuper de lui, lui accorder la moindre petite attention. Il ressemblait bien trop à sa mère et il avait son caractère._

 _Le rouge ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se forçant à faire abstraction de ses pensées qu'il trouvait tout à coup beaucoup trop sombres pour lui._

 _Après cette courte altercation, il avait raccompagné Kuroko dehors. Et c'était d'ailleurs à son plus grand désarroi. Le bleuté ne pouvait pas rester dîner avec lui et ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas les rencontrer. Pourquoi ? Car les parents de Kuroko ne lui avaient pas permis de rester aussi longtemps loin de chez eux, et un train avait été disponible pour le ramener juste à temps après la discussion qui avait été prévu. Akashi savait depuis le début que cela allait être compliqué. Après tout, si son père se fichait bien où il pouvait aller, ce n'était pas le cas du bleuté. Ce dernier avait des parents qui l'aimaient et le protégeaient. Et bien sûr, tous les deux s'aimaient en secret. Du moins, pour les parents du joueur fantôme._

 _Il ne pensait pas que cela allait être si compliqué. Mais devoir se séparer par obligation était quelque chose de vraiment difficile pour Akashi. S'il s'était écouté à ce moment-là, il aurait enfermé Kuroko chez lui et l'aurait gardé pour lui tout seul._

 _Mais les choses ne pouvaient bien entendu pas se passer ainsi. Cela serait bien sûr beaucoup trop facile et il s'en tirerait beaucoup trop bien. Ils s'étaient alors dit au revoir. Et cela pour la deuxième fois seulement en tant que deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui le savent toutes les deux. Et une chose était sûre, il détestait encore plus cela que le jour où avait eu lieu le bal. Savoir qu'il l'embrassait pour la dernière fois avant un long moment lui avait broyé l'estomac. Et toucher sa peau sous ses doigts en aillant d'autres choix que de retirer sa main de sa nuque lui avait causé un mal de ventre qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais ressenti._

 _Il s'était tout simplement senti très mal de devoir le quitter. Il n'aimait pas vraiment penser ainsi, très certainement à cause de sa fierté, mais il avait besoin de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'était avoir la personne que l'on aimait à ses côtés, il ne voulait plus être séparé de cette sensation enivrante et exaltante. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu lui tourner le dos à contre-cœur, pour partir de chez lui, il avait eu la soudaine envie de lui courir après et de lui dire de rester un peu. De le laisser le toucher et l'embrasser encore un peu. Mais il s'était retenu de justesse. Il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un cercle vicieux. Si il l'avait fait, il l'aurait laissé repartir mais après ce soudain élan d'affection, il en aurait encore voulu, encore et encore et encore._

 _Il découvrait une toute nouvelle forme d'amour et il en avait pleinement conscience. Il l'avait d'abord aimé pour toutes ses qualités et ses défauts, pour sa personnalité, pour ce qu'il était à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, il l'avait vu en photo et s'était tout de suite dit qu'il était parfait. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu tout près de lui, qu'il avait eu la chance que d'autres n'auraient pas de lui toucher la peau, il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il était également amoureux de son corps._

 _Il aimait tout chez lui. L'intérieur de sa personne comme l'extérieur. Il se sentait idiot de penser ça, mais c'était comme si Kuroko était la personne idéale à ses yeux. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé au plus profond de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une personne avait qui il pouvait et voulait tout partager, et dont la réciproque était valable. Il savait que Kuroko ferait tout pour lui pour la simple et bonne raison que lui aussi, il ferait tout pour lui._

 _Mais ses années d'existence lui avaient vite fait comprendre que lorsqu'il touchait les cartes du bonheur du bout des doigts, un petit malin s'amusait toujours à détruire le château de cartes qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire._

 _Et cette personne, idiote soit dit en passant, qui avait brisé cet instant important dont il n'oublierait jamais la tension et l'amour palpable, se trouvait être la dernière personne dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis._

 _Sorti de derrière un buisson, Kise lui avait sauté dessus. Et en cet instant, il n'avait pas su si il était véritablement content de le voir parce qu'il l'avait invité à dîner ou s'il avait envie de le tuer et de le pendre par les pieds à une branche d'arbre pour l'avoir espionné en train de dire au revoir à Kuroko. Un moment où oui, il l'avouait, il était quelque peu vulnérable._

 _Très légèrement cependant._

 _Akashi s'était donc fait harceler de questions en rentrant dans sa maison et en allant jusqu'au salon, avec le blond sur ses talons. En voyant le flot de paroles incontrôlable du garçon et sa bonne humeur plus que voyante, pour une raison inconnue d'ailleurs, il savait qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait pas aussi facilement. Pourtant, à ce moment et bien qu'il avait réussi à lui cacher grâce à un talent qu'il avait affûté au fil du temps, il était énervé. Il avait donc réussi à masquer sa frustration et sa mauvaise humeur jusqu'à l'arrivée de Murasakibara. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il en profita pour aller dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses esprits, et voilà où il en était actuellement._

 _Il se retint de soupirer, se disant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment fait cette action pour la journée. Il était complètement lessivé. Revoir Kuroko était peut-être son plus grand bonheur de la journée, mais cela était également difficile pour lui étant donné qu'il avait dû repartir. Un mal pour un bien, il le savait. Son père avait fini par l'achever et il ne savait pas si après tous ces événements et son humeur mise à rude épreuve, il serait capable de discuter avec ses amis et de passer une bonne soirée._

 _Il n'avait pas envie de parler, de voir du monde, et il voulait simplement rester sur son lit à lire, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte loin de tout ça._

 _Akashi sursauta à l'entente de trois coups contre la porte, paraissant faibles mais pour autant, assez assurés pour être distincts. En somme, cela n'était pas la poigne de son majordome, et encore moins celle de son père. Et il savait très bien que Kise ou encore Murasakibara ne prendraient pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, faisant comme chez eux ici._

 _Coupant court à ses interrogations, le maître des lieux se redressa sur son lit et s'y assit, laissant ses pieds toucher le parquet._

 _\- Entrez._

 _Suite à ce simple mot, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer la personne qui avait frappé auparavant, et qui prit la peine de refermer la porte avant de se retourner vers Akashi._

 _Sauf que ce dernier ne connaissait pas du tout cette personne._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui tu es et comment tu es entré chez moi ?_

 _Le rouge regarda la personne de la tête aux pieds, se disant qu'il ne connaissait définitivement pas cette personne, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais aperçu dans le coin. Ses vêtements étaient assez négligés, bien que Kise les aurait très certainement trouvés ''cool'', ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Il devait également avoir son âge, à en juger par son visage et sa taille, ce qui expliquait également pourquoi il l'avait directement tutoyé en le voyant._

 _Il avait devant lui un adolescent complètement banal._

 _\- Ton majordome m'a ouvert. J'ai ensuite rencontré tes amis et ils m'ont dit que tu étais dans ta chambre alors je me suis dis que c'était le moment de se rencontrer. Je m'appelle Takao Kazunari._

 _Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas tout à fait un adolescent ordinaire._

 _Tout à coup, sans prévenir et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, Akashi se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire bruyant comme Kise ou Aomine, ni un rire que l'on cherche à cacher comme Midorima, mais un rire assez doux, sans trop l'être non plus. Un rire qui lui faisait relâcher toute la pression qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis des jours. Des jours où seul le stress l'avait habité, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser._

 _Le brun, quant à lui, le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Et Akashi était certain que c'était dû au fait que le vert n'avait pas dû lui dire qu'il était le genre de personne à rire ou à plaisanter devant un inconnu._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_

 _Le rouge se calma légèrement à cette question, en aillant bien tout de même du mal à s'empêcher de sourire en répondant à sa question._

 _\- Je trouve simplement la situation très comique. Moi qui m'étais toujours dit que le jour où Shintaro trouverait quelqu'un, se serait une fille organisée, avec beaucoup de valeurs, consciencieuse, aussi prude que lui et très timide. Mais te voilà devant moi, tout le contraire de ce que je m'étais toujours imaginé._

 _Akashi, qui s'était par la suite dit que ses paroles pourraient vexer le petit-ami de son coéquipier, fut assez satisfait en le voyant lui aussi rire et sourire. Le garçon s'avança dans la pièce et prit la chaise du bureau du capitaine de la génération miracle où il s'assit simplement, se tournant par la même occasion vers son hôte._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis maintenant que tu m'as rencontré ?_

 _\- Que son amour pour toi est un mystère pour la science._

 _\- Comme quoi dire que les opposés s'attirent n'est pas un cliché._

 _À ces paroles, l'image de Kuroko lui apparut dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de se poser une question. Est-ce que eux aussi paraissaient être des opposés ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient si différents ? Est-ce que c'était pour cela que son père semblait si inquiet par cette relation ?_

 _Est-ce qu'ils n'allaient pas bien ensemble ?_

 _\- Au fait, Shintaro n'est pas là ? J'aurais pensé qu'il voudrait te présenter à moi de manière solennelle._

 _\- Sa petite sœur est malade et il doit attendre le retour de ses parents pour quitter la maison. Shin-chan sera un peu en retard, il m'a dit de te présenter ses excuses pour ça._

 _Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de cette dernière phrase._

 _\- Rassure-moi, il déteste ce surnom autant qu'il l'adore ?_

 _\- Tu le connais bien !_

 _Et il ne pouvait pas le contredire là-dessus. Midorima aimait toujours contredire les autres lorsqu'on lui montrait qu'on l'appréciait ou lorsqu'on le complimentait mais pourtant, au fond, il était très touché. La génération des miracles au complet avait, avec le temps, cerné ce trait de sa personnalité. Il avait toujours été ainsi et il était certain qu'il ne changerait jamais. Un véritable tsundere. Froid à l'extérieur, mais bouillonnant de sentiments à l'intérieur… Mais c'était ce qui faisait qui il était, après tout. Midorima dans toute sa splendeur._

 _\- Tu as donc fait la rencontre de Ryota et Atsushi ?_

 _\- Ouais. Ils sont sympas, surtout Kise à vrai dire. Murasakibara est plus étrange. Il avait un énorme sac avec lui, et il refusait de le remettre à ton majordome._

 _\- Ne fais pas attention à ça, tu comprendras plus tard. Cependant, je ne suis pas étonné que tu t'entendes bien avec Ryota._

 _Akashi n'avait pas encore beaucoup parlé avec Takao, mais il paraissait comme étant un garçon enjoué, de toute évidence. Jusque-là, il ne faisait que sourire et malgré le décor austère tout autour de lui, il semblait à l'aise. Il était même décontracté en lui parlant, tout en sachant qui il était. Le rouge, lui, ne lui souriait plus du tout depuis son hilarité d'il y a quelques minutes mais pourtant, cela ne semblait aucunement gêner le brun. Mais après tout, il sortait avec Midorima, alors cela devait sans doute grandement jouer sur sa capacité à faire la conversation à des garçons qui d'extérieurs, semblaient tout sauf enclins à la discussion._

 _\- Je n'aime pas trop passer par quatre chemin, tu sais, alors j'aimerais bien qu'on parle de quelque chose, toi et moi._

 _Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Akashi lui fit un petit hochement de tête pour l'inciter à continuer de parler. Même si étrangement, il sentait que cela n'allait que moyennement lui plaire._

 _\- Voilà, alors comme tu le sais déjà, Shin-chan est mon copain depuis un bout de temps maintenant et comme tu t'en doutes, on parle beaucoup lui et moi._

 _Bien que cela l'amusait assez d'imaginer le shooter en grande discussion avec la pile électrique que semblait être Takao Kazunari. Enfin, le brun avait également l'air d'être intelligent, alors il supposait que Midorima devait y trouver son compte, après tout._

 _\- Et il en vient souvent à parler de toi et des autres gars de votre équipe. De ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes tous tout le temps ensemble et malgré vos différences, vous semblez proches. Alors forcément, il en est venu à parler de vos vies, des anecdotes…_

 _\- Et de choses plus privées._

 _Akashi termina la phrase du brun, comprenant très bien où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Il soupira, rompant ainsi sa promesse de ne plus le faire de la journée, et planta ses yeux dans ceux bleus ciel de son interlocuteur._

 _\- Il t'a parlé de moi et Tetsuya, je suppose ?_

 _Takao parut pendant quelques secondes très légèrement gêné._

 _\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir surtout ! C'est juste que tu es la seule personne qu'il connaisse à avoir une situation semblable à la nôtre, alors forcément…_

 _\- Il n'y a aucun soucis. Je ne lui en voudrais pas pour si peu._

 _Le brun semblait étonné de sa réaction, ce qui aurait pu de peu le faire soupirer à nouveau, s'il n'était pas plus vigilant que ça à son comportement._

 _Il comprenait très bien pourquoi Midorima avait fait ça. Après tout, il était vrai que leurs situations étaient semblables. Et il comprenait donc mieux que quiconque le besoin de parler que ce genre de situation engendrait. Le secret était quelque chose de très frustrant, surtout dans leur cas. Ils étaient deux à être liés par un secret, par une relation amoureuse. Et lorsqu'on est amoureux, nous n'avons qu'une seule envie, partager notre expérience aux autres. Parler de nos problèmes, nos doutes, nos indécisions, nos choix… On veut tout dire à des amis proches, ou même notre famille. Sauf que cette relation est un secret, et rien ne doit être dit ou insinué._

 _Akashi et Midorima parlaient de leur relation respective avec le garçon qu'ils aimaient. Cela leur arrivait rarement, quelques fois à l'occasion, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Le rouge avait donc toujours supposé que Midorima avait parlé de ça à Takao, pour lui faire comprendre que pour sa part, il n'était plus totalement seul. Akashi n'était pas vraiment de ce genre-là, étant donné qu'il ne ressentait pas un besoin si oppressant de parler. Il était d'accord avec le fait que cela pouvait parfois soulager, mais n'étant pas tout à fait sociable, même avec ses amis parfois, Kuroko lui suffisait amplement pour discuter. Même s'il devait partager ses craintes avec lui quant à leur relation et son évolution._

 _\- Et donc ? Que voulais-tu me dire par rapport à ça ?_

 _Akashi sortit Takao de sa légère réflexion et, tout de suite, un sourire se forma de nouveau sur les lèvres du brun, ce qui à son tour l'étonna. En quoi sa situation pouvait le faire à ce point sourire sincèrement ?_

 _\- Je voulais que tu saches que tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à te soucier de quoi que ce soit, mais tu es humain et toi aussi tu dois avoir des peurs ou ce genre de choses._

 _\- Je n'ai pas peur._

 _\- Mais oui, mais oui. Mais je voulais surtout te dire que tu trouveras une solution. Je sais que ça te semble un peu bloqué, cette situation, mais je l'ai moi aussi vécu et je sais aussi que ce n'est qu'une passade. Un moment dur à passer, en gros. Alors t'en fais pas, même si il te manque et que parfois tout semble perdu, au bout d'un moment, tu trouveras la force de faire bouger les choses._

 _Un sourire très discret se glissa sur les lèvres d'Akashi, alors que Takao se relevait de sa chaise de bureau. Une partie de ce qu'il avait dit avait capté tout particulièrement son attention. Cette phrase l'avait touché de plein fouet car, il le savait, c'était celle qui lui venait parfois à l'esprit. Ce qui l'obnubilait depuis ces dernières semaines. Mais entendre ces mots d'un garçon qui vivait la même chose que lui et qui semblait visiblement avoir passé cette étape rendait les choses tout à fait différentes._

 _Il devait faire bouger les choses. Pour Kuroko, pour lui et surtout, pour eux._

* * *

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ. Ensuite, les autres sont arrivés et nous avons dîné. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Alors ne dis rien. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ça risque d'être difficile. »**

Ce qui avait vraiment été difficile, c'était tout lui raconter depuis le début. Surtout que son inconnu avait bien insisté pour qu'il lui raconte aussi ses ressentis face à chaque action qu'il lui décrivait… Voilà une heure maintenant qu'ils parlaient de cette journée.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourquoi avoir attendu lundi pour m'en parler ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je voulais finir mon week-end en ne parlant que de choses positives avec toi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tout n'aura pas été si négatif, tu ne penses pas ? »**

Il avait raison. Mais il se cacherait bien de lui dire qu'il avait été la seule chose de positive à son samedi. Et il dirait même qu'à l'heure actuelle, à part ses amis et son majordome, il était la seule chose positive de sa vie.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas abordé tous les points avec toi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Alors fais-le, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Non. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de plus important avant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **D'accord. »**

Le capitaine souffla, se remémorant au passage une certaine conversation qu'il avait eu il y a deux jours de cela pour être sûr des mots qu'il allait employer.

 _''Au bout d'un moment, tu trouveras la force de faire bouger les choses.''_

Il savait qu'on ne lui avait dit ça que le week-end dernier, mais depuis, les mots de Takao ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, encore et encore. Il y avait bien réfléchi et était maintenant sûr de lui. Il s'était également rappelé tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir par rapport à Kuroko. La difficulté de leur séparation, le manque, la frustration, peut-être même un peu de colère face à la situation… Un mélange qui n'était pas à son goût. Et qu'il supposait bien sûr ne pas être à celui du bleuté non plus. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas directement dit qu'il souffrait de devoir se séparer de lui après avoir passé du temps ensemble, mais pourtant, il en était persuadé. Il voyait ses yeux qui d'ordinaire ne laissaient rien paraître avec une lueur de tristesse, il sentait que ses doigts se retiraient des siens avec une lenteur calculée et il remarquait à quel point ses lèvres profitaient de chaque seconde de contact avec les siennes. Il savait qu'il ne se retournait pas vers lui quand il partait car cela serait encore plus difficile, aussi bien pour lui que pour Akashi.

Tout son corps traduisait sa peine à devoir le quitter. Et même si cela devait très certainement bien moins se voir sur Akashi que sur Kuroko, il en était tout autant affecté. Et il sentait que c'était à lui de trouver une solution face à cette situation. C'était à lui de faire bouger les choses et de faire en sorte que leur relation ne soit pas que synonyme de retrouvailles difficiles en sachant très bien que cela était voué à une rapide séparation après seulement quelques heures passées ensemble.

Chaque situation compliquée était une porte qui séparait une personne d'une vie plus heureuse. Akashi voulait et allait simplement saisir la clé pour ouvrir cette porte. Il allait simplement leur créer une opportunité.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya, je ne suis pas idiot et je sais tout aussi bien que toi que nous souffrons à chaque fois que nous devons nous séparer. Et plus notre relation durera, plus cela sera difficile. Plus le temps passera, plus notre relation en pâtira, c'est une évidence. Je refuse que tu sois malheureux car nous ne pouvons pas nous voir ou nous toucher plus de quatre ou cinq heures. Je le refuse. Alors le week-end prochain, je vais dormir et rester chez toi. Nous trouverons une solution. Tu expliqueras à tes parents que nous sommes amis, que j'étais auparavant dans ton lycée mais que j'ai dû déménager pour les affaires de mon père. Nous mentirons, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Tôt ou tard la vérité se saura, mais si en mentant nous pouvons gagner du temps et des rendez-vous, alors nous aurons su nous battre pour notre relation. »**

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Kuroko accueillerait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il y avait pourtant réfléchi pendant des heures durant et il était certain que tout ceci était la bonne solution. Kuroko était bloqué par ses parents qui ne voulaient pas qu'il se déplace trop souvent dans une grande ville qu'ils ne connaissaient, pour voir quelqu'un donc ils n'avaient pas connaissance. Bien qu'Akashi trouvait cela embêtant, et qu'il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre à ce genre de réactions, il savait que ses parents l'aimaient et qu'ils agissaient ainsi pour le protéger.

Mais si Akashi se déplaçait lui-même pour aller à la rencontre du joueur fantôme, cela changerait les choses. Son père n'était pas sur son dos et il pouvait sortir où il voulait, dans la mesure où Tsubaki l'autorisait. Et autant dire que ce dernier était souple sur les règles et, de toute évidence, il était de son côté et le soutenait dans sa nouvelle relation. Il ne serait pas contre le fait de le déposer chez le bleuté pour le récupérer le lendemain.

Tout serait ainsi beaucoup plus simple. Bien sûr, Akashi n'était pas bête et avait déjà pensé à faire cela ou à demander à Kuroko si c'était possible. Mais même si pour lui, se déplacer était difficile, il n'en était pas de même pour l'autre adolescent. Ses parents ne le laisseraient pas tout le temps sortir et ne le laisseraient pas tout le temps l'inviter. Donc même si Akashi pouvait aller où il voulait, les parents de Kuroko resteraient toujours un obstacle de taille à leur relation.

Alors la seule chose qu'ils leur restaient à faire, c'était se voir quand l'occasion se présenterait. Cela serait peut-être rare et se ferait selon la disponibilité de Kuroko, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, ou mieux que d'attendre que la situation ne bouge d'elle-même. Car vraisemblablement, si l'un d'eux ne prenait pas les rênes pour gérer leur relation, rien n'avancerait entre eux, et se voir deviendrait d'autant plus compliqué.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ?**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais refuser une idée pareille ? »**

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'avais effectivement pas prévu l'éventualité que tu dises non. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'en parlerai à mes parents au dîner. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord. »**

Akashi se sentait soulager. Il n'avait pas véritablement stressé, mais il était assez frustré par tout ça depuis des semaines et avait envie de respirer. Savoir qu'il y avait le possibilité que lui et Kuroko se voient plus souvent était un vrai soulagement pour lui. Comme si tout allait enfin pouvoir commencer pour eux.

Le rouge eut soudain un flash, en se rappelant d'une certaine information. Il remit ses doigts au-dessus de son clavier et commença à taper vivement sur les touches.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Au fait, je n'aime pas ton ami. Il dit un peu trop tout haut ce qu'il ferait mieux de penser tout bas. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Mon ami ? »**

Akashi soupira, se souvenant que lui aussi avait également enchaîné les découvertes lors du repas de samedi soir.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je te parle de Kagami Taiga. Il est venu en tant que couple avec Ryota, le garçon que tu as déjà vu et que tu croyais être son ami. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis un peu choqué. Il ne m'en a pas parlé…»**

 _« Akahsi Seijuro_

 **Oh mais il n'y a pas de raison Tetsuya, ils se sont quittés samedi soir. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je le suis encore plus… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu ne le seras pas plus que moi que lorsque Daiki s'est jeté sur Ryota pour l'embrasser en plein repas, crois-moi. Plus jamais je ne les inviterai à dîner et plus jamais je ne mangerai du dessert en aillant des images saines en tête. »**

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé ! Alors, donnez-moi vos avis, j'ai hâte de les découvrir, comme à chaque fois.

Je sais, ne pleurez pas, vous n'avez pas eu le droit au dîner mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez le droit à un flash-back au bout d'un moment, je n'en dis pas plus… ;)

Ce chapitre était donc coupé en deux, avec une partie sur Akashi et ses pensées avec en plus sa rencontre avec Takao, mais aussi une petite discussion avec Kuroko. Ce chapitre était vraiment essentiel pour la suite car il va marquer la démarcation du tournant que prendra très prochainement la relation entre Akashi et Kuroko.

Donc, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez le droit à un chapitre long car j'ai prévu pas mal de choses. Et ce sera un chapitre très riche, surtout qu'il sera vraiment dédié au AkaKuro et puis surtout, ils seront ensemble pour un week-end entier !

Oh et pour ce qui est de la discussion qu'avaient entretenu le père d'Akashi et Kuroko, vous en saurez plus prochainement… Patience patience, tout viendra en temps et en heure !

Encore merci de tout le soutien que vous me donnez. Vos reviews me vont toujours droit au cœur et elles me rappellent à quel point j'aime écrire.

 **Dimanche prochain, le chapitre trente-quatre…**


	34. Partie 34

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 34**

 **Bonjour. Vous allez bien ? Désolée du retard, mais habituez-vous à cela car c'est la fin d'année et pour moi, ça signifie le bac ! Oui, c'est la tristesse des révisions… T.T Bon, ce chapitre est le plus long de toute ma fanfiction, et ce sera sûrement le dernier de cette taille alors profitez ! Il fait plus de 15 000 mots, donc autant vous dire que je me choque moi-même aha. Bref, je vous laisse le découvrir, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et je suis ravie de pouvoir te faire rire de bon cœur aha. Et voici ce chapitre que tu attendais tant, tu vas pouvoir peut-être confirmer tes soupçons quant au déroulement des événements de ce week-end en amoureux. ^^ Et merci des compliments, vraiment !

 **BlueSey17 :** Et bien le voici !

 **Cc c mwa :** Va regarder Haikyuu toi, et baver devant Nishinoya, Asahi et Ukai-kun. ;3

 **Doddy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et je suis désolée pour l'attente aha. Mais l'avantage est que là, tu as ton dimanche pour lire mon chapitre ! Oh et ravie que tu aies aimé ces OS, ça me fait très plaisir.

 **Kawaii Marshmallow :** Merci. :) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire tout autant.

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Eh oui ! Il faudra malheureusement s'y habituer avec les examens… On choisit mal les périodes de nos vies quand on publie aha. En tout cas, contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui aha, Kise ne manque pas d'imagination pour rendre jaloux Aomine !

 **Absolute sweet :** Noooon, jamais je ne laisserai cette histoire aha. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Et si proche de la fin, ce serait vraiment très très dommage ! Et oui, Akashi est un drogué de Kuroko. Et j'espère que ce chapitre AkaKuro te plaira. Merci pour ta review, vraiment, et voici la suite !

 **No :** Tant mieux que ça te plaise. ^^

 **Akashi 4 :** Aha, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments, et je suis ravie que tu aimes à ce point mon histoire. Vraiment, ça me touche. Encore merci à toi.

 **PrincesseZazie :** Ils vont partir seuls, main dans la main, des fleurs de cerisiers virevoltant autour d'eux… :3

 **Cookie 3 :** Jolie comparaison. x) Et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vrai que Takao y est montré assez calme, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas héhé…

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce samedi faisait parti de ceux que l'on trouvait agréable pour rouler. Il n'y avait pas trop de circulation, le temps n'était pas triste avec sa pluie et ses gros nuages et, surtout, le soleil montrait le bout de son nez. Il n'y avait pas une chaleur écrasante, mais si un conducteur ouvrait sa fenêtre et y accoudait son bras, il pourrait sentir une légère chaleur réchauffer son membre. Alors oui, cette journée était définitivement belle. Rouler par ce temps ne semblait pas être vraiment une corvée pour les conducteurs. Tout semblait paisible, presque calme.

Et Akashi se sentait de la même manière. Il était calme, pas loin de l'apaisement. Il avait le sentiment d'être bien, et il était certain que pour une fois, personne ne pourrait lui enlever ce sentiment.

\- Vous ne souriez pas, mais je considère que c'est tout comme.

Le rouge quitta le paysage des yeux pour rediriger son regard vers Tsubaki, son majordome habituel, qui conduisait tranquillement la voiture, ses deux mains posées nonchalamment sur le volant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je peux le sentir.

Pas plus interloqué que ça par cette interaction, l'adolescent préféra retourner à sa contemplation du paysage qui, peu à peu, passait de la campagne à la ville.

\- En tout cas, rien que le fait que vous soyez devant avec moi prouve qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée comme les autres !

Akashi soupira en entendant les paroles de son majordome, certain que cela devait être approximativement la cinquième fois qu'il lui disait ça.

Il devait cependant avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, lorsque le brun le conduisait quelque part, il avait toujours pris l'habitude d'être derrière. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours alors, au bout d'un moment, il ne s'était plus vraiment posé la question. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, sa mère le mettait de force derrière car il n'avait pas le droit d'être à l'avant. Pourtant, à cette époque, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était être sur le siège juste à côté du conducteur. Il aimait tout voir de cette place considérée comme privilégié par les enfants, où la grande vitre face à soi offrait une vue beaucoup plus vaste. Puis à force, il s'était habitué à être à l'arrière. Il avait toujours obéi au doigt et à l'œil, après tout. Et même lorsque sa mère était partie, il était resté à l'arrière. Son père lui avait dit qu'en majorité, les hommes importants s'asseyaient toujours à l'arrière du véhicule. Il avait trouvé ça idiot à ce moment-là, mais toujours étant qu'il avait obéi.

Aujourd'hui, il ne se mettait pas vraiment à l'avant pour, d'une certaine manière, désobéir à son père. De toute manière, il se ficherait pas mal que son fils s'assoit à l'avant ou à l'arrière. Il avait d'autres choses à penser beaucoup plus importantes.

Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mieux à l'avant. Ouvrir la fenêtre, poser son bras sur le rebord, regarder les arbres et les maisons défiler rapidement sous ses yeux. Il aimait bien cette place. Surtout quand le soleil lui réchauffait tout le corps.

\- Il fait juste beau, Tsubaki. Et j'avais envie.

Le rouge entendit son domestique s'esclaffer, mais bizarrement, il ne tiqua même pas face à cet affront. C'était à croire qu'aujourd'hui, il était vraiment calme. Il ne savait pas trop comment décrire cela, mais il se sentait presque bien. Ou… Différent. C'était très certainement le mot. Il n'avait pas trop envie de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, puisqu'il était sûr qu'à trop penser, il passerait forcément à un moment ou un autre par des choses négatives.

Et il avait envie, pour une fois, de passer une journée sans que quelque chose de mauvais ne vienne lui pourrir la vie.

Parmi le paysage qui passait sous ses yeux, un panneau en particulier réussit à capter son attention. Étrangement, à la vue de celui-ci, une petite boule se forma dans son ventre sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il n'était pas soucieux de quoi que ce soit, pourtant. Au contraire, il avait attendu toute la semaine avec impatience ce moment. Toutes ses journées lui avaient paru longues à mourir. Comme si, subitement, le temps s'était de lui-même ralenti. Juste pour l'embêter, bien entendu. La patience n'était définitivement pas une de ses qualités dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un enfant qui savait le cadeau qu'il aurait le jour de noël, mais qui était dans l'obligation d'attendre ce jour.

Presque une torture mentale, en somme.

\- Ne me dîtes que vous allez être nerveux à chaque fois que vous allez le voir ?

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux.

Sa réponse fusa dans la voiture, presque aussi rapidement que la question de l'adulte avait été posée. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, étant certain que les deux dernières fois qu'il avait vu Kuroko, le brun lui avait posé cette même question, mais de manière différente. C'était à croire qu'il s'en amusait.

\- Nous avons déjà traversé plus de la moitié d'Hakone. Nous serons bientôt à Tokyo.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, pas besoin de te prendre pour un guide.

\- Oh, mais est-ce que vous seriez en train de guetter les panneaux dans l'espoir de voir où en est le trajet ?

\- Crois-moi que s'il y avait des primes pour les majordomes, tu n'en aurais jamais.

Le brun lui jeta un regard amusé avant de prendre un virage, tournant d'un coup de volant maîtrisé.

\- Vous savez, je comprendrais que vous soyez nerveux.

\- Arrête avec ça.

\- Je ne plaisante pas cette fois, alors s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi parler.

Akashi tourna sa tête dans sa direction et constata qu'en effet, il n'y avait pas la trace d'un moindre petit sourire sur son visage. Lui qui d'habitude en avait toujours un pour lui creuser une fossette au milieu des joues. Il soupira, encore, et fit un vague signe de tête à l'adulte pour l'inciter à continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Vous vous rappelez de cette fille dont je vous avais parlé, une fois ?

\- Ton premier amour ?

\- Oui. Et bien, tout ce que je faisais par rapport à elle me rendait extrêmement nerveux. Je bafouillais pour n'importe quoi et réfléchissais sans cesse à comment elle pourrait prendre telle parole ou tel agissement.

\- Je ne bafouille jamais.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire.

\- Je le sais bien, ça. Ce que je voulais simplement vous dire, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, vous allez passer un cap dans votre relation avec Kuroko-sama.

Akashi haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir son majordome. Et, surtout, il ne voyait pas en quoi aujourd'hui était une étape. Ou encore, en quoi cette journée était bien plus particulière que les autres. Il devait avouer que oui, voir Kuroko lui faisait quelque chose. Après tout, c'était normal, il était quelqu'un de particulier pour lui. Et ce en étant la première personne avec qui il entretenait une relation de ce type. Mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. Il l'avait vu deux fois, sans compter son dernier match qui ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. Et à chaque fois, quelque chose en lui se passait. Ce n'était pas vraiment du stress, ni de l'appréhension… Il ne saurait le dire.

Peut-être qu'il était… Tout simplement heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée de le voir ?

Toujours étant que cette journée était comme les deux autres. Il allait revoir Kuroko, et il en était satisfait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à en dire.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne vois pas ce qui différencie cette journée des autres.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis choqué de votre non-perspicacité.

\- Il n'est pas question de ça, Tsubaki. Bien sûr que je suis heureux de le voir. Mais les autres fois aussi, je l'étais, et ça n'a pas changé.

\- Mais vous devriez être encore plus heureux aujourd'hui !

Le rouge regarda l'air renfrogné de son majordome, et se dit que d'un sens, il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir treize ans. Décidément, c'était à se demander qui était l'aîné des deux…

Soudainement, Akashi comprit les allusions de l'adulte. Il soupira, bien fort pour se faire entendre, et s'accouda de nouveau au rebord de la fenêtre, posant son menton au creux de sa main.

\- Tu voulais dire que cette rencontre est spéciale car je vais dormir chez lui, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Pas tant que ça, tu sais.

\- Aaaah ?!

L'adolescent sourit face à la réaction catastrophée du conducteur. D'un sens, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Lui qui était impliqué dans leur relation et qui comprenait mieux que quiconque à quel point se voir pour les deux garçons était compliqué, il était enjoué à l'idée qu'ils passent un week-end ensemble. Akashi l'était aussi, bien entendu. Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas à l'extérieur, mais il bouillonnait à l'idée de passer tant de temps avec le joueur fantôme. Surtout qu'en plus de cela, il découvrirait son lieu de vie, ses habitudes et des membres de sa famille. Il était touché, c'était une évidence et il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Mais dans un sens, ça l'énervait un peu. Il savait que sa réaction n'était pas vraiment logique, et peut-être même un peu puérile. Mais depuis qu'il avait su que les parents de Kuroko acceptaient qu'il passe le week-end chez le bleuté et qu'il l'avait dit à Tsubaki, cette idée ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête. Quand il l'avait dit au brun, il s'était montré très enjoué. Lui aussi l'avait été, bien sûr, mais comme cela devait l'être et à sa façon.

En y réfléchissant, il trouvait sa manière de penser idiote, mais c'était presque un réflexe pour lui de réfléchir sur tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout quand cela concernait les réactions et les comportements humains. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose de bien précis. Lorsqu'une fille allait dormir chez son copain, on trouvait ça normal. On ne disait rien car, après tout, c'était un fait banal. Quelque chose de logique. Kuroko et Akashi s'aimaient, alors ils allaient passer le week-end ensemble. Mais est-ce que ce simple fait serait aussi logique pour tout le monde ?

Pourquoi se réjouir d'un fait qui serait censé être banal ? Est-ce qu'être deux hommes rendait les choses et les réactions aussi différentes ? Il savait qu'il partait peut-être trop loin dans ses réflexions, mais il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à arrêter.

\- Nous sommes plus ou moins ensemble, alors je trouve ça normal que j'aille dormir chez lui. Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

\- Il n'y en a aucun, bien sûr que non. Que voulez-vous…

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'avais été une fille, tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça. Tu n'aurais pas été heureux pour moi car tu aurais trouvé ça normal.

Il s'était toujours dit que la normalité, c'était ennuyant. Il avait toujours tout fait pour être lui, pour se démarquer des autres. Et il était persuadé que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi. Avoir une attitude et des désirs semblables aux autres ne l'avait jamais attiré. Et suite à cela, il s'était entouré de personnes comme lui. De personnes qui étaient différentes et qui avaient envie de l'être. Là était leur seul point commun. Cette envie de ne pas tomber dans la banalité. Kuroko, même si c'était inconscient pour sa part, était pareil. Il voulait peut-être être dans l'ombre et ne pas briller, mais cela n'empêchait pas que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il voulait qu'on le voit différemment des autres. Qu'on le voit comme Kuroko Tetsuya, et pas comme l'adolescent Japonais parmi une foule d'autres garçons comme lui.

Akashi comprenait ce sentiment car il était pareil.

Pour lui, être avec Kuroko était normal. Et il avait parfaitement conscience que pour certain, c'était loin d'être normal. Il avait pourtant toujours fui ça et il devrait se réjouir de pouvoir encore plus creuser ce fossé qui le séparait des autres. Mais il ressentait quelque chose de différent. Il sentait que cette différence-là était, d'une certaine manière, beaucoup plus difficile à affirmer. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était, et encore moins de se montrer au bras de Kuroko en tant que couple.

Mais même si il était comme ça, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se questionner, encore et encore. Son esprit n'était jamais vraiment vide.

\- Vous pensez trop.

Akashi jeta un regard en coin au brun, pour constater qu'il avait repris son visage sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

\- Vous pensez trop par rapport à votre relation. Si vous commencez à porter de l'attention à ce qu'on pense autour de vous, votre relation ne survivra pas.

Il tiqua à l'entente de ces paroles et fronça des sourcils, sentant l'énervement poindre le bout de son nez. Il changea de position et se tourna vers son majordome.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que Tetsuya et moi, ça ne durera pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Pas totalement.

\- Alors explique-toi clairement.

\- Hm… Je dirais qu'en gros, vous êtes fort.

Akashi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étonné. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

\- Je vous ai toujours admiré pour votre force. Et vous la tirez notamment de votre intelligence. Vous contrôlez tout car vous savez aussi bien vous contrôler vous-même que les autres. Vous comprenez facilement les choses. Mais retenez bien une chose, Akashi-sama.

Le regard profond et chocolat de l'adulte se plongea dans celui hétérochrome du jeune garçon. Encore sous le coup de l'étonnement, Akashi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à des yeux si intenses.

\- Votre force est aussi votre faiblesse. Et si un jour, vous devez perdre, ce sera à cause de ça.

Le bruit du clignotant résonnant dans la voiture le ramena à la réalité. Les yeux d'Akashi croisèrent un panneau, lui informant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à Tokyo, et qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à attendre. Il retourna dans sa précédente position, voulant encore profiter de la chaleur.

Et calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur qui lui donnaient la nausée.

\- Il y a des jours où tu es bien plus effrayant que n'importe qui, Tsubaki.

Le rire de l'adulte le rassura un peu, l'informant qu'il avait perdu de son sérieux. Lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, l'autre se comportait bien souvent comme un enfant taquin voulant lui faire perdre son sang froid. Il savait qu'il en faisait exprès, mais à chaque fois, il tombait dans son piège alors il ne portait plus d'attention à cela. Mais il y avait également des jours où Tsubaki ne riait pas. Bien sûr, c'était normal. Après tout, lui aussi pouvait être calme ou concentré.

Mais quand il lui parlait sur ce ton ou qu'il lui faisait la morale, c'était tout à fait différent. Et lorsqu'il était ainsi, Akashi craignait ses mots encore plus que son père. Car même si cela l'embêtait de l'avouer, le brun avait très souvent raison. Ce dernier le connaissait par cœur, et certainement mieux que quiconque.

Et ça, c'était le plus effrayant.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez pas tout compris de ce que j'ai dit mais, au fond, vous avez quand même compris.

\- Jolie contradiction.

\- Merci bien.

C'était comme si il pouvait voir son sourire à travers ses paroles. Alors à son tour, le rouge s'autorisa lui aussi un sourire. Bien que pour sa part, c'était plus un sourire de soulagement.

\- Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je suis sûr que quand quelqu'un d'autre vous le dira, vous comprendrez mieux.

Intrigué, Akashi se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Qui ?

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira…

Il détestait définitivement le mystère ailleurs que dans les livres. Surtout lorsque cela le concernait.

* * *

S'autorisant un soupir de soulagement d'en avoir fini avec tous ces kilomètres, Akashi ouvrit la portière avant que son majordome ne s'en occupe. Dès qu'il posa un pied à terre et qu'il passa sa tête hors de la voiture, une douce brise fraîche vînt lui caresser le visage. Il remonta son regard plus haut, et eut tout le loisir de pouvoir admirer de magnifiques cerisiers en fleurs. Leur couleur rose était si intense qu'avec la lumière du soleil, il en était presque ébloui. Il adorait vraiment cette couleur, presque trop belle pour être vraie.

Le rouge ne referma pas la portière derrière lui et fit quelques pas, jusqu'à arriver à un petit portillon permettant l'accès au jardin et, également, à la maison. Il laissa son regard se perdre parmi tous les détails que ses yeux pouvaient capter. La maison n'était pas grande, mais pas petite non plus. Même si, bien entendu, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la sienne. Les murs extérieurs étaient peints dans des tons crèmes très agréables et les volets d'une couleur blanche qui contrastait joliment avec le reste. C'était une petite maison, sans rien d'extravagant et de prétentieux, mais tout de même très mignonne.

À force d'être dans sa maison et de fréquenter des personnes de son cercle social, Akashi en avait oublié à quel point la simplicité pouvait parfois être tout aussi belle. Après tout, même parmi la génération des miracles, ses amis ne manquaient pas de moyens. Midorima et Murasakibara étaient ceux possédant les maisons les plus imposantes, juste après lui. Elles avaient chacune leur style, bien que cela restait de manière générale dans des inspirations japonaises. Pour ce qui était d'Aomine et de Kise, leurs maisons étaient beaucoup plus modestes que les leur, mais elles ne passaient tout de même pas inaperçues. Et, en plus de cela, elles possédaient un style européen qu'Akashi trouvait très élégant et épuré.

Toujours étant que oui, même la simplicité pouvait parfois plaire à un héritier fortuné. Akashi Seijuro en était la preuve même. Il arrivait également qu'il soit presque attiré par cela. Mais ce genre d'informations, il se les gardait pour lui.

\- Ce genre de petites maisons me rendent nostalgiques… Ça me rappelle mon foyer.

Akashi se tourna vers son majordome, qui venait de sortir sa tête du coffre d'où il en tirait son sac de voyage qu'il avait pris pour le week-end. Un sourire sincère étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux semblaient même briller, comme un enfant venant d'obtenir une sucette. Le rouge se mit alors lui aussi à sourire, mais plus d'un air moqueur, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper au brun.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, Akashi-sama ! Vous ferez moins le malin quand vous connaîtrez ça !

\- J'espère ne jamais connaître ça, dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas envie de sourire aussi niaisement que toi.

\- Pourquoi je suis encore là à m'occuper de vous, déjà ?

\- Va savoir.

Akashi lui lança un dernier sourire ironique avant de porter à nouveau son attention vers la maison.

Ça y était. Il était là, devant chez le bleuté. Devant la personne qu'il avait tant imaginé avant de rencontrer. Si on lui avait dit, au début de leurs échanges par internet, qu'il finirait par dormir chez lui en toute confiance, il en aurait très certainement ri. Après tout, à l'époque, il n'était qu'un inconnu pour lui. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il serait au fond toujours un peu son inconnu. Bien que dorénavant, il n'ait plus vraiment de sens, il avait du mal à s'en séparer. Il s'était attaché à une appellation… Il avait envie de se tuer pour réagir comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé quelque chose de ce genre avant sa rencontre avec Kuroko. Il se moquait de Tsubaki et de ses pensées niaises, mais au fond, il était peut-être pire que lui. Il n'avait pas de quoi rire du bonheur des autres parce qu'ils avaient l'air idiots.

Maintenant, lui aussi était devenu un idiot. Mais un idiot heureux.

\- Et voilà !

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite en entendant un bruit sourd pour découvrir son sac posé à ses côtés. Il n'était pas vraiment grand, pile ce qu'il fallait. Après tout, il ne partait pas à la guerre et n'avait donc par conséquent pas besoin d'amener trente-six affaires avec lui. Il avait pris le nécessaire, avec ses vêtements, une paire de chaussures pour changer et quelques autres produits tels que du dentifrice et du gel douche, mais aussi des livres.

Dans un sens, cela pouvait paraître idiot qu'il prenne des livres. Il avait même hésité avant d'en mettre dans son sac. Il s'était dit que, de toute façon, il serait avec le joueur fantôme alors il aurait d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Comme concentrer toute son attention sur lui, par exemple. Après tout, lire était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire tout le temps où il n'était pas avec l'adolescent qu'il ne verrait pas très souvent. Il savait que le temps allait lui être précieux, alors il était hors de question qu'il le gâche à faire quelque chose qu'il pouvait très bien faire chez lui.

Il avait pensé ça, ce qui était normal, puisque toute personne normalement constituée l'aurait pensé.

Mais Akashi détestait se déplacer sans un livre. C'était peut-être bête pour certain, mais c'était ainsi et cela ne changerait pas de sitôt. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec Kuroko, c'était plus qu'évident. Mais c'était presque un réflexe pour lui d'en prendre. Ou qu'il aille, il avait un livre à portée de main. Quand il sortait avec la génération des miracles, il avait un livre. Même lorsque Kise les traînait au karaoké. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire _surtout_ lorsque Kise les traînait au karaoké…

Il avait même pris un livre à l'enterrement de sa mère. Il était jeune et c'était un livre profond, alors il ne l'avait pas encore lu à l'époque. Mais depuis maintenant longtemps, c'était chose faite. Il avait pris le livre préféré de sa mère. _L'ami Retrouvé_ de Fred Uhlman.

Un très beau livre, écrit d'une main d'artiste avec l'émotion d'un pianiste.

\- Akashi-sama ?

Le rouge sursauta, prenant enfin conscience de son moment d'égarement. Il se baissa légèrement pour prendre son sac qu'il jeta nonchalamment, mais avec classe, sur son épaule. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tsubaki, le visage neutre.

\- Je vais te laisser repartir.

\- Bien. Faîtes attention à vous. Et profitez bien surtout !

Il agrémenta sa réplique d'un petit clin d'œil, incitant Akashi à lever les yeux au ciel. Mais alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la voiture, et que l'adolescent avait posé sa main sur le petit portail, prêt à entrer sur la propriété, il se retourna.

\- Au fait, Tsubaki.

\- Oui, Akashi-sama ?

\- Profites-en pour aller voir tes parents sur le chemin du retour. Ils en seront ravis.

Le sourire chaleureux que lui lança son majordome lui mit du baume au cœur, sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Akashi se disait que son majordome était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et surtout, quelqu'un de spécial. Pourtant, pour certain, il pouvait apparaître comme étant banal. Après tout, il n'était qu'un majordome, bien qu'il était très bien payé pour sa fonction et sa place. Surtout que d'autres majordomes pourraient s'étonner de son comportement envers le jeune garçon. C'était vrai qu'il se moquait souvent de lui, qu'il jouait de certaines de ses paroles ou réactions ou encore qu'il s'amusait à le taquiner sur ses points sensibles. Mais Tsubaki était quelqu'un d'authentique qui parlait toujours avec sincérité. Quand il souriait, il ne pensait à rien d'autre et quand il riait, il ne pensait à rien d'autre non plus. Chez lui, il fallait que tout soit fait à cent pourcent car sinon, cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Quelqu'un d'entier, et qu'Akashi admirait beaucoup. Il ne cessait jamais de se le rappeler quand il le voyait sourire comme ça, semblant heureux. Après tout, il lui arrivait à lui aussi de parfois se sentir coupable. Finalement, le brun était jeune et avait toute la vie devant lui. Il aurait pu faire des études et peut-être même une grande carrière, ce dont le basketteur ne doutait pas vu l'intelligence de l'adulte. Mais il avait tout laissé de côté pour lui. Peut-être même ses plans de carrière. Ou amoureux, qui pouvait le savoir…

Mais quand le moment serait propice à cela, il le remercierait. Car même en étant payé et en disposant d'un certain luxe et confort chez lui en tant que domestique, il était le seul majordome dont il avait la charge. Et il savait que le brun s'occupait de lui comme son petit frère, malgré les formalités qu'il se forçait à conserver pour essayer de garder une certaine barrière de principes entre eux.

\- Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, je vous ai fait un petit cadeau !

Akashi, étonné, le regarda et attendit simplement qu'il continue de lui-même.

\- Vous verrez bien ce que c'est ! Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer. Bon week-end à vous deux.

Le brun fit un grand sourire surjoué au rouge, avant de monter dans la voiture et de démarrer cette dernière, faisant vrombir le moteur. Akashi regarda la voiture repartir, perplexe. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à deviner. Un cadeau de sa part ? Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Mais après avoir vu son sourire et en y réfléchissant bien, ce devait plus être un cadeau empoisonné qu'autre chose…

Soupirant, Akashi se tourna de nouveau vers la maison. Cette fois-ci, c'était le moment. Il poussa le portail et entra dans la cour à l'avant de la maison. Il fit quelques pas dans l'allée et arriva vite devant de petites marches permettant d'accéder au perron. En grimpant sur celles-ci, les planches grincèrent sous ses pieds et, étrangement, cela le stressa plus qu'autre chose. Remettant son sac correctement en place sur son épaule pour éviter de trop se l'engourdir, il arriva face à la porte.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, semblant déterminé. Il appuya une fois sur la sonnette, de son index, et put entendre le bruit résonner de l'intérieur de le maison.

Akashi entendit des pas arriver, très calmes. Le pas semblait également léger, de ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

Tetsuya. C'était forcément lui.

Il entendit le bruit de métaux s'entrechoquant, supposant que plusieurs clés se cognaient les unes aux autres. Cela arrivait souvent dans les films, la scène où la victime attendait devant la porte de chez lui en entendant quelqu'un tourner la clé dans la serrure. Mais actuellement, il n'était pas dans un film d'horreur et sincèrement, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait être le pire.

Il vit la poignée se tourner et la porte s'ouvrir sur…

\- Bonjour mon garçon. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Une vieille dame ? Il ne s'était pourtant pas trompé de maison. Troublé par cette présence à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment, Akashi se pencha tout de même respectueusement devant cette femme, puis il se redressa.

\- Je m'appelle Akashi Seijuro, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je devais rencontrer un de mes amis, mais j'ai dû me tromper de…

\- Oh, mais non voyons, mais non, tu es parfaitement bien tombé ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, mon garçon. Je suis Kuroko Kaori, la grand-mère de Tetsuya.

Akashi fut un peu étonné, ne s'étant pas attendu à la présence de la grand-mère du bleuté chez lui, mais il finit par lui sourire. Maintenant qu'il y faisait bien attention, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc immaculé mais ses yeux eux, en revanche, n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat qu'il supposait avoir été conservé de sa jeunesse. Ils étaient d'un bleu envoûtant, frôlant le couleur du ciel et se mêlant à un vaste océan. Le contraste des deux tons de couleur s'entremêlant était magnifique. Elle avait de grands yeux, avec une forme semblable à ceux du joueur fantôme. Elle n'était pas très grande, Akashi la dépassait et bien qu'elle semblait fragile au premier abord, ce petit bout de femme lui paraissait comme très solide, sûrement aussi physiquement que mentalement, malgré l'âge.

\- Vous ressemblez énormément à votre petit-fils.

\- Oh, je te remercie du compliment. Allez, viens, ne reste donc pas dans l'entrée tout seul. Il fait peut-être beau, mais il faut tout de même se méfier de ces coups de vent qui rafraîchissent !

Un entrain flagrant émanant d'elle, la personne âgée agrippa le poignet d'Akashi qui se crispa quelques secondes au contact, n'aillant pas l'habitude. Mais il se détendit très rapidement, trouvant la poigne à le fois douce et sûre d'elle.

Il sourit en pensant cela, se disant qu'elle ressemblait également à Kuroko dans sa manière de toucher autrui.

Arrivé dans l'entrée de la maison, Akashi retira ses chaussures et les disposa à côté des autres paires qui devaient très certainement appartenir aux autres membres de la famille. Il fut amusé en voyant une paire de converses sales, plus que certain en ce qui s'agissait de leur propriétaire.

\- Tu peux poser ton sac ici pour le moment.

Le rouge se contenta de hocher la tête aux paroles de la doyenne, posant son sac juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Kaori lui fit signe de la suivre, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Avant de la suivre, Akashi prit la peine de regarder autour de lui, essayant de se familiariser avec les lieux. L'entrée était assez petite, et très sobre. Il n'y avait qu'un petit couloir, avec un vestibule au fond pour ranger les manteaux. Il y avait ensuite, juste à côté, un escalier en bois, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il y avait, contre les murs, deux grands meubles en bois où une multitude d'objets plus ou moins grands selon certain étaient disposés. Le rouge se nota mentalement dans un coin de son esprit qu'il regarderait cela de plus près plus tard, surtout qu'il avait pu voir quelques cadres où des photos devaient être encadrées. Enfin, surtout des photos où le bleuté serait.

La grand-mère de Kuroko le conduisit dans la pièce d'à côté, qu'il jugea être le salon. La femme se dirigea vers un des grands canapés disposé au milieu de la pièce, et Akashi prit cela comme une invitation à la suivre. La pièce était assez grande et avait un certain confort. Il y avait deux grands canapés, une table basse, énormément de coussins placés à des endroits stratégiques sur les sofas et une télé, de taille moyenne, accrochée au mur. Des tableaux de toutes sortes étaient accrochés au mur, comblant très bien le manque de vie qu'occasionnait la peinture blanche qui recouvrait les murs.

Akashi s'assit sur le canapé se trouvant à l'opposé de Kaori, une table basse en verre les séparant.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Kuroko-san.

\- Mais non, tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Et pas de ça avec moi, appelle-moi simplement par mon prénom.

\- Bien, Kaori-san. Tetsuya n'est pas ici ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment poli de poser cette question de manière aussi directe, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lors du trajet, il avait su se contenir. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans un lieu où le bleuté passait sa vie, et qui semblait si bien lui correspondre, il avait très envie de le voir. Le manque de sa présence se faisait ressentir et cela le perturbait grandement. Il voulait vraiment le voir, mais il supposait que ça, sa grand-mère s'en doutait, étant donné qu'il venait ici pour lui.

Et il avait extrêmement envie de l'embrasser et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Enfin ça, il ne le dirait pas à sa grand-mère, par contre…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait pas tarder. Il avait un entraînement pour le basket aujourd'hui et il a certainement dû être un peu retardé.

\- Je vois.

Kuroko avait l'air de s'entraîner dur. Mais il se doutait bien sûr que ce n'était pas avec son équipe du collège, mais plus avec son ami qu'il considérait comme sa lumière. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il appelle l'autre garçon comme ça, mais bon. Il ne pouvait pas changer les choses comme il le désirait. Du moins, pas toutes.

Mais dans tous les cas, se dire que le bleuté s'entraînait beaucoup en perspective des matchs qui se dérouleraient en seconde lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il n'avait pas vu jouer Kuroko, mais il connaissait son talent et savait parfaitement bien qu'il avait un énorme potentiel à exploiter. Même si, bien entendu, il l'aurait bien mieux exploiter avec lui. Après tout, plus la lumière brillait et plus le joueur fantôme disparaissait aux yeux des autres. Il avait rencontré Kagami Taiga et bien qu'il devait avouer que ce garçon devait avoir une part de potentiel à développer, il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Et si il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était celle-ci.

\- Tu sais, Tetsuya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

À ces mots, l'attention d'Akashi se dirigea tout de suite vers la vieille dame qui le regardait avec gentillesse et bienveillance.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. J'ai l'impression de te connaître alors que c'est la première fois que nous nous parlons.

Le rouge ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il était content, dans un sens, que le bleuté ait parlé de lui. Il savait que leur relation était spéciale et compliquée et que, par conséquent, cela donnait envie de se confier. Juste pour se sentir plus libre et se libérer de ce poids qui entravait plus que de raison. Bien sûr, Akashi savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne lui avait pas dit la vraie nature de leur relation. Mais le simple fait de parler de leurs points communs, certaines discussions ou leur rencontre avait dû lui faire du bien. Et il était heureux qu'il ait eu l'occasion de le faire.

Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux de ça, non. Bien que, au fond de lui, se cachait de l'amertume derrière toutes ses pensées. Lui, il avait Tsubaki, alors il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, Surtout qu'il savait la nature de leur relation, contrairement à la grand-mère de Kuroko. Mais ce qu'Akashi devait certainement envier, c'était ce partage avec sa famille qu'il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais.

\- Je suis heureux que Tetsuya vous ait parlé de moi.

Le rouge vit la personne en face de lui adopter un visage aux traits étonnés, pour soudainement se mettre à rire doucement.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as simplement appelé Tetsuya par son prénom et je trouve cela amusant.

Akashi la regarda interloqué, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle à appeler quelqu'un par son prénom. Surtout quelqu'un de proche, qui plus est.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

\- C'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a que notre famille qui appelle Tetsuya par son prénom. Généralement, il n'aime pas que les autres le fassent. Mais je suppose que toi, il t'y a autorisé.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Akashi à l'entente du mot ''autorisé''. Il imaginait mal Kuroko forcer quelqu'un à arrêter d'utiliser son prénom. Il ne doutait pas de sa force, mais après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu énervé contre quelqu'un. Voir ça serait assez intéressant cela dit…

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, suite aux paroles de Kaori, qu'il était la seule personne que Kuroko avait autorisé à utiliser son prénom. C'en était presque gratifiant, bien que cette pensée l'amusait avant tout.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de Tetsuya.

\- Et ça prouve que tu le connais bien ! Je suppose d'ailleurs qu'il ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom ?

\- Effectivement.

Et se le rappeler l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose… Il voyait presque ça comme une sorte de défaite.

\- Pourtant, il l'a fait, une fois.

Les yeux d'Akahsi s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et alors que ses lèvres commençaient à s'entrouvrir pour pouvoir poser une question, la vieille dame aux cheveux blancs ne lui en laissa pas le temps, continuant son récit.

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment de quoi l'on parlait, même si il me semble qu'il me décrivait ton physique et ton caractère pour la première fois. Il était si transporté par sa description qu'il en est venu à utiliser ton prénom. Mais dès qu'il l'avait dit, il s'était vite rattrapé, tout rouge, et avait continué en réutilisant ton nom.

Akashi était certain qu'entendre plus que ça les battements de son cœur était impossible.

Lui et Kuroko avaient de si nombreuses fois débattu sur ça. Ils avaient fait de longues conversations, qui au bout d'un moment n'avaient plus de fin. Akashi lui avait toujours dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas, et que cela le toucherait, d'une certaine manière, qu'il le fasse. Il lui avait même dit que seul son père le faisait, et que ce n'était pas d'une façon très douce et agréable à entendre, alors cela lui ferait plaisir que le bleuté le fasse à sa manière. Mais même cet argument choc n'avait pas suffi. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Rien que l'écrire sur Facebook lui posait problème.

Mais lorsqu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, et notamment quelqu'un de sa famille, il le faisait. Il l'avait dit à sa grand-mère, et sans réfléchir qui plus est.

Et il avait apparemment rougi.

Une idée presque sadique fleurit dans l'esprit du rouge, et il laissa ces quelques pensées dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

\- Même l'inflexible, avec de l'acharnement, peut devenir flexible.

La grand-mère de Kuroko laissa échapper un rire aux paroles de l'adolescent.

\- Tu as bien raison !

Sur ces mots, Kaori se releva du canapé. Elle se tînt le dos le temps de se redresser correctement, l'âge faisant très certainement effet sur sa personne. Elle fit le tour de la table basse, pour arriver vers Akashi. Lentement, elle se pencha et amena sa main dans les cheveux du rouge. Étonné, il ne prit conscience que lorsqu'elle retira sa main qu'elle venait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'une façon très tendre.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir te laisser, mon garçon. Une partie de cartes est organisée avec mes amies ce soir, et il est hors de question que je manque une occasion de tous les ridiculiser.

Encore un peu déboussolé face au geste que la vieille dame avait eu à son encontre précédemment, il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Akashi allait finir par en avoir marre, de sourire tout le temps. Mais c'était à croire qu'à force d'être entouré de personnes aussi entières et chaleureuses, il finirait par l'être aussi.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus.

\- Ne vous en faîtes, je peux rester seul. Et puis, les parents de Tetsuya vont arriver sous peu, je suppose ?

\- Oh, ils ne seront pas là du week-end. Ils ont profité de ta venue pour partir en amoureux, dans le Nord du pays. Vous avez la maison pour vous seul, toi et mon Tetsuya.

Elle agrémenta sa réplique d'un petit sourire joueur, qui amusa Akashi. La voyant s'éloigner, il décida de se lever pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils retournèrent dans le couloir, et Kaori se dirigea vers le vestibule pour récupérer sa veste et une écharpe.

Il en profita pour de nouveau porter son regard vers l'intérieur de la maison. Lorsqu'il était entré, il avait directement été dans la pièce à sa droite pour aller dans le salon. Mais là, il pouvait voir qu'à sa gauche se trouvait la salle à manger qui servait aussi cuisine. La pièce était assez grande et très agréable. Là, les murs étaient d'un rose très pâle alors que les plinthes, elles, restaient blanches. Tout était très lumineux et très beau à regarder. C'était presque comme dans un catalogue de meubles, sauf qu'ici, il y avait la chaleur d'un foyer familial en plus.

Akashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils devaient mener une belle vie, et qu'il en était heureux.

\- Voilà, je suis prête.

Kaori enfila rapidement ses chaussures, et comme précédemment, elle se redressa en posant une main sur le bas de son dos. Elle s'empara de son sac à main, que l'adolescent ne trouva d'ailleurs pas trop vieux jeu pour son âge. Il la regarda se poster devant la porte, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré, jeune homme. Passe un bon week-end avec Tetsuya.

Akashi se pencha respectueusement vers elle.

\- Moi de même. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré, et que vous m'aillez tenu compagnie.

Un rire vint à ses oreilles, et il se redressa.

\- Quel garçon poli tu es ! Bien, à demain alors, mon garçon.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle et qu'elle laissait seul Akashi dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, une partie de ses paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Elle venait de lui dire, en quelque sorte, qu'elle reviendrait demain ?

Le rouge retourna au salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé, et croisant ses bras contre son torse.

Ce n'était pas que la présence de cette vieille dame l'incommodait, non. C'était même loin d'être le cas. Après tout, il la trouvait tout à fait charmante. Akashi n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des personnes âgées, ayant plus l'habitude de charmer les adultes, mais il savait que ses manières arrivaient elles aussi à séduire ceux des dernières générations.

Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle était là. Et elle revenait demain. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle habitait ici ? Le rouge trouverait ça bizarre. Pas le fait qu'elle habite ici. Après tout, il y avait une explication pour tout. Mais ce qu'il trouverait étrange, c'était que le bleuté ne lui en avait pas parlé. Est-ce qu'il lui avait caché, ou était-ce un secret involontaire de sa part ? Après tout, Akashi ne lui avait posé de questions que sur ses parents. Il avait toujours supposé qu'ils n'étaient que trois à vivre ensemble. Et dans une époque pas si lointaine que ça, vivre avec ses grands-parents était monnaie courante, après tout.

L'adolescent soupira et ferma les yeux en profitant du calme sourd qui régnait dans la maison. Ce n'était pas le même calme qu'il y avait chez lui, alors il en profitait. Ici, le silence n'était pas pesant, comme dans sa maison. Tout était reposant chez le bleuté. C'était un calme agréable, on entendait les oiseaux chanter et quelques voitures passer dans sa rue, et la lumière entrant dans la pièce et faisant ressortir le blanc des peintures était assez envoûtant. Tout le contraire de chez lui.

Cela le changeait, et ça lui faisait du bien. C'en était presque dépaysant. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose à ce paysage, pour qu'il soit entièrement parfait…

Le téléphone d'Akashi vibra soudainement dans sa poche, et il se dépêcha de l'en extraire, trouvant la sensation peu agréable. Il le déverrouilla et alla dans ses messages, à la découverte de celui qu'il venait de réception.

 ** _À : Akashi_**

 ** _De : Kuroko_**

 **Je suis presque chez moi, Akashi-kun. J'avais un entraînement de basket avec Kagami-kun. Tu es arrivé ?**

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge, qui s'empressa de répondre à ce message.

 _ **À : Kuroko**_

 _ **De : Akashi**_

 **Je suis encore sur la route, tu arriveras avant moi. À tout à l'heure, Tetsuya.**

Il savait qu'il était un enfant, pour le coup, mais qui lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer un peu ? Il avait juste envie de se délecter du visage étonné de Kuroko lorsqu'il le verrait, comme ça, assis tranquillement sur son canapé, dans sa maison. Bon, il savait tout de même que le bleuté ne montrait pas facilement ses émotions sur son visage. Mais justement, il avait envie, ce week-end, de tout faire pour le voir arborer des expressions qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Peut-être repartirait-il avec en tête l'image d'un tout nouveau Kuroko ?

Cette idée l'amusait, en tout cas. Dans tous les livres plus ou moins normaux qu'il y avait lu, il y avait de nombreuses morales qui disaient qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer avec autrui. Que c'était mal, voir même malsain, et encore il en passait. Pourtant, il se rappelait de quelque chose qui l'avait marqué, dans sa récente lecture de l'avant dernier chapitre du roman de son auteur favori. Et il avait aimé ces quelques phrases.

 _''Une des leçons de la vie est de ne pas jouer avec les sentiments et les émotions d'une autre personne. Peu importe qu'elle nous soit cher ou inconnue, cela est considéré comme mal, voir même interdit. Pourtant, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant que d'observer les réactions d'une personne, même en se jouant d'elle ? Nous pouvons créer du gris en mélangeant du noir et du blanc. Voilà ce que nous nous avons appris. Mais il est intéressant de mélanger du noir avec du noir. Et chaque être humain a envie de mélanger cette couleur avec elle-même._

 _Pourquoi ? Car cela ne sert à rien. Nous voulons tester l'homme et ses émotions, sous le prétexte de la curiosité, en sachant parfaitement bien quelle sera sa réaction suite à cela. Une idée, une réaction supposée puis une action. Une couleur, une réaction supposée puis une action._

 _L'homme fait parce que l'homme veut savoir. Mais il le fait même lorsqu'il le sait déjà, et même lorsque cela est contre les règles établies par les autres.''_

Ce passage l'avait marqué car il était plein de sens. Bien sûr, il fallait savoir décoder le sens caché de tout ça. Mais c'était ce qui passionnait le plus Akashi dans ses livres. Comprendre, et chercher à se trouver dans ces textes. Il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant. Mais ces quelques paragraphes signifiaient que les actions les plus inutiles étaient, malheureusement, les plus intéressantes pour l'homme. Mais également les plus inutiles pour d'autres.

Écrire ça d'une telle manière avec une telle interprétation était magnifique pour l'adolescent. Décidément, plus le temps passait et plus il trouvait que cet auteur écrivait d'une façon divine.

Akashi se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dehors. Sauf que ce n'était pas une voiture qui passait, ou encore moins des enfants qui jouaient sur le trottoir. C'était plus le bruit d'un vélo que l'on rangeait.

Et il sut qu'il avait raison, notamment quant au fait que ce vélo appartenait au bleuté, étant donné que moins d'une minute après ce bruit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- C'est moi. Tu es toujours là, grand-mère ?

Le rouge eut un sourire joueur en entendant cette question. Qui raterait une occasion d'y répondre et de surprendre son interlocuteur ?

\- Vous vous êtes ratés de peu.

\- D'accord.

Akashi fut étonné à la voix si morne et plate de Kuroko, voyant également son plan tomber à l'eau. Pour l'effet de surprise, il repasserait. Il s'était fait prendre à cause de son message ? Il était sûr que non, pourtant.

Une touffe bleue apparut dans son champ de vision, ce qui eut pour effet de faire emballer directement les battements de son cœur, et de rendre ses mains légèrement moites. Kuroko, en survêtement et la respiration encore un peu courte, laissa son corps s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ce geste fit intérieurement sourire le rouge, puisque que l'autre adolescent semblait fatigué et avoir les membres lourds après cette séance de sport.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Des chaussures que je ne connaissais pas à côté de mes converses et un sac qui ne m'appartient pas dans l'entrée.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de ton œil observateur ou m'en méfier.

\- Tu t'y habitueras, Akashi-kun.

Dès que les dernière paroles de Kuroko furent prononcées, les deux garçons encrèrent leurs deux regards l'un dans l'autre, sans se lâcher. Ils étaient chacun à un bout de la pièce, et cette distance semblait les attirer irrésistiblement. Voyant que le bleuté commençait à fuir son regard pour ne pas perdre et ne pas franchir les premiers pas les séparant, Akashi se leva naturellement. Il lui lança un sourire charmeur, qui lui fut récompensé par les légères rougeurs parsemant les joues pâles du joueur de basket encore en tenue de sport.

Pour des personnes extérieures, la scène aurait paru très amusante. Kuroko était dans un jogging, un tee-shirt trop grand sur lui avec des vieilles basket. Sans compter que ses cheveux étaient légèrement trempés par l'effort fourni dans son activité. Akashi, lui, portait un pantalon le moulant à la perfection, avec un polo gris et des chaussures blanches. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas recoupé depuis un moment, étaient parfaitement coiffés et lui encadraient merveilleusement le visage. En cet instant, ils étaient deux contraires, séparés par la distance dans ce salon banal d'un foyer moyen.

Mais plus pour très longtemps.

Toujours ce sourire à le fois joueur et séducteur, le rouge fit un pas en direction du bleu. Un seul et unique pas. Mais Kuroko comprit parfaitement où ce petit jeu allait les mener. Alors lui aussi, amorça un pas, faisant grincer le parquet, et leur rappelant à tous les deux à quel point ils se détestaient de ne pas directement se sauter dessus, comme deux idiots amoureux. Akashi fit une nouvelle fois un pas, sûr de lui. Le bleuté en fit un à nouveau, le pied tremblant. L'autre garçon plissa des yeux, l'air moqueur, et posa son pied droit sur le sol en faisant un nouveau pas. Le joueur fantôme en refit un, plus grand cette fois-ci que les précédents, le regard empli de fougue.

Akashi s'amusa grandement de sa réaction pressée et, la mine innocente, il fit de nouveau un pas, mais qui était beaucoup moins grand que ceux d'avant. Une moue enfantine passa sur le visage du bleuté, satisfaisant le rouge qui avait eu la réaction désirée de la part de l'autre adolescent. Kuroko fit une nouvelle fois un pas, mais encore plus grand que les autres. Akashi ne put alors pas s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, ne connaissant pas le garçon si impatient.

Il baissa alors la tête pour regarder ses pieds, et jauger de la grandeur de son prochain pas. Devait-il de nouveau le chercher en en faisant un petit ? Ou bien devait-il lui aussi lui montrer qu'il avait attendu avec impatience de le revoir et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras ? Dans les deux cas, il était certain qu'il se délecterait de sa réaction. Mais Akashi aimait bien jouer avec ses nerfs, finalement.

Optant pour le premier choix, celui de faire un petit pas, il redressa sa tête dans l'espoir de lui lancer un regard provocateur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva ses yeux droit devant lui, il en rencontra une paire d'un bleu ensorcelant. Akashi n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà deux mains se posaient dans son cou, le faisant se baisser très légèrement, pour que des lèvres douces se posent sur les siennes.

Le contact qu'il avait tant aimé et savouré fit accélérer les battements de son cœur, et l'incita à fermer ses yeux. Il posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et rapprocha son corps du sien, l'emprisonnant fermement dans ses bras, en une poigne possessive. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre les siennes et les capturèrent, encore et encore. Ils se décollèrent, seulement quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre furtivement leur respiration et pour Akashi, de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres légèrement humidifiées par celles de Kuroko.

Ce contact était divin. Et encore, il se demandait si ce mot n'était pas faible. Tout ça lui donnait chaud, et le transportait ailleurs, vers un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sentit la main du bleuté descendre sur son épaule, lentement, tout en lui provoquant d'imperceptibles frissons. Il s'agrippa à sa manche, doucement, tout en collant plus fortement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Akashi passa sa main droite dans les cheveux du bleuté, tirant légèrement ses cheveux proches de sa nuque, pour le décoller de lui. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien, les yeux toujours clos, mais sentant tout de même ceux de Kuroko brûler sa peau.

\- Bonjour, Tetsuya.

Un souffle chaud rencontra sa bouche, et s'il avait osé ouvrir les yeux, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu voir un sourire orner la bouche de son inconnu.

\- Bonjour, Akashi-kun.

Le rouge ouvrit ses yeux et décolla doucement son front du garçon face à lui. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit, amusé, en faisant passer une des mèches bleutée entre son pouce et son index.

\- Ils sont mouillés.

\- Oui. On s'est beaucoup entraîné aujourd'hui.

Akashi regarda son visage rougit et ses pommettes semblant collantes, et il ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Ça devrait être interdit d'être séduisant en étant trempé de sueur.

Le regard du joueur fantôme se fit d'abord fuyant, puis presque blasé par la suite.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Akashi-kun.

Kuroko fit volte-face, retournant dans l'entrée. Le rouge le suivit, supposant qu'ils allaient maintenant aller dans sa chambre. Il récupéra son sac, qu'il remit sur son épaule, tandis que le bleuté prenait son sac-à-dos.

\- Je suppose que tu as déjà fait un tour dans la maison ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai juste vu l'entrée, le salon et la salle à manger.

\- D'accord. Je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Akashi acquiesça, bien que le bleuté ne pouvait pas le voir, étant donné qu'il était déjà en train de monter les escaliers. Alors qu'il allait poser son pied sur la première marche, une photo attira son regard. On pouvait y voir un homme et une femme, souriant à pleines dents. L'homme avait des cheveux bleus très courts, comme lui lorsqu'il se les était coupé, et la femme était brune avec des yeux bleus, ressemblant cependant plus à ceux bleus comme la nuit d'Aomine que de Kuroko. Mais l'adulte, lui, les possédait.

\- Dis, Tetsuya.

\- Oui ?

Celui-ci se retourna dans les escaliers, dont il était arrivé à la moitié, pour regarder de haut Akashi qui lui, était toujours en bas de ces derniers.

\- C'est ton père et ta mère en photo ?

Il pointa vaguement la photo du doigt, puis dirigea son regard vers son inconnu qui semblait épuisé physiquement, au point de se cramponner à la rampe.

\- Oui.

\- Ta grand-mère que j'ai pu rencontrer plus tôt, c'est la mère de ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Akashi, étonné de cette question, haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Ça se voit énormément. Vous avez tous les trois les mêmes yeux.

\- Merci.

Puis Kuroko se retourna, finissant de grimper les escaliers. Le rouge, lui, ne put que sourire face à cette réponse. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais le fait que le joueur fantôme prenne ce qu'il avait dit pour un compliment lui confirmait encore plus qu'il vivait heureux, dans une famille heureuse. Et qu'il en était fier, qui plus est. À bien y réfléchir, il était sûr que s'il disait à Aomine qu'il ressemblait à son grand-père tyrannique qui le voyait déjà à l'armée, il le foudroierait du regard. Bien que ça, il n'en faisait pas cas.

Akashi monta les escaliers qui grincèrent sous son poids, et arriva bien vite dans un petit couloir, illuminé par la fenêtre se trouvant au bout de celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers la seule porte se trouvant ouverte, et se posta à l'entrée de celle-ci.

Ce qui le marqua, en premier lieu, ce fut la luminosité présente dans celle-ci. Tout le contraire de sa chambre à lui, qui était très sombre et peu accueillante. Les murs étaient d'un bleu aussi profond que celui de l'océan, alors que le mur où se trouvait son lit contrastait avec le reste par sa blancheur. Il y avait encore ce parquet vieux et grinçant au sol, mais qui donnait du charme à cette petite chambre. Et encore, Akashi était gentil en disant cela. Sa chambre faisait la taille du salon et de la salle à manger de Kuroko réunis. Alors être dans une chambre si petite où être cinq semblait impossible, cela le changeait énormément. Mais les meubles étaient disposés intelligemment, de sorte à gagner de la place. À côté du lit de Kuroko, sur sa gauche, se trouvait une énorme étagère où étaient entreposés tous les livres du bleuté. Il posa son sac près de la porte et s'y dirigea, curieux de voir ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Mais il ne fut pas étonné en voyant que plus de la moitié des livres présents se trouvaient également dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre.

Il se retourna en entendant la porte grincer, elle aussi, dans son dos. Il découvrit Kuroko qui avait passé sa tête par l'encadrement, et qui semblait ne plus porter son tee-shirt. Enfin ça, Akashi le supposa, ne pouvant pas voir autre chose que son épaule nue.

\- Je vais rapidement prendre une douche, Akashi-kun. Je reviens.

\- Oui. Prends ton temps.

La porte se referma derrière son l'adolescent, le laissant à nouveau seul dans une pièce inconnue. Akashi se tourna à nouveau vers la bibliothèque, qui prenait une grande place dans la chambre. Même si cela n'empêchait pas le bleuté de posséder un lit double. Il leva sa main gauche vers la rangée du milieu et caressa le dos des livres délicatement. Il adorait cette sensation. Cela pouvait faire psychopathe, mais pour lui, le toucher avait quelque chose d'unique en lui-même, dans la vie. Bien sûr, il n'était pas ce genre de personne à qui on bandait les yeux et qu'on arrivait à exciter grâce au toucher, non. Mais la sensation de ses doigts frottant des livres anciens ou neufs, ça n'avait rien d'égalable.

Il porta son regard vers l'autre partie de la chambre qu'il n'avait pas encore inspecté. Il fit quelques pas pour l'atteindre, et resta au milieu de cette partie de la pièce pour en faire le tour visuellement. Il y avait un bureau, en bois d'acajou, où des copies et des cahiers étaient en fouillis. Cette observation fit sourire Akashi, trouvant que cela était en même temps un bazar organisé. Une phrase que les bordéliques aimaient beaucoup d'ailleurs. Il y avait ensuite, collé contre un mur, une grande commode où devaient très certainement se trouver les vêtements de Kuroko. Mais, au-dessus de ce meuble se trouvait un élément intéressant qui fit avancer Akashi jusqu'à celui-ci. Il y avait un pêle-mêle de photos accrochées au mur, avec des clichés maintenus par des punaises et se superposant pour certaines les unes aux autres.

Le rouge reconnut en premier lieu les parents du bleuté, qui semblaient toujours aussi amoureux, avec la mer juste derrière eux pour finir parfaitement ce cadre romantique. Il y avait aussi une photo de sa grand-mère, avec un gâteau devant elle et une bougie de la forme du chiffre de quatre-vingt. Akashi sourit, se disant qu'elle ne les faisait vraiment pas. Il y avait ensuite des photos du chien de Kuroko, ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs noter dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son arrivée. Puis le rouge pouvait voir des photos de Kagami, ce qui en soi, ne le ravit pas particulièrement. Il y en avait aussi de Kuroko et Ogiwara lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ce qui eut le mérite de l'attendrir. Sa bouille n'avait définitivement pas changé. Ensuite, des photos de paysages étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le grand tableau, Kuroko voulant très certainement garder une trace de tous ces lieux visités.

Akashi allait se retourner pour se diriger vers son sac quand quelque chose capta son attention. Il regarda de plus près le tableau, et fut intrigué quand il découvrit qu'une des images de son chien était superposée sur une autre photo, la cachant aux yeux de ceux regardant toutes ces photos. Seul le coin du cliché était visible, suscitant l'intérêt du rouge. Peut-être que Kuroko voulait être le seul à la voir ? Enfin, quand bien même, cela attisait bien trop sa curiosité pour qu'il ignore simplement cette photo.

Il tira alors dessus, voulant la sortir de sa petite cachette et la dévoiler à ses yeux. Pourtant, ne s'attendant pas à cela, ces derniers s'écarquillèrent lorsque ses rétines captèrent l'image face à lui.

C'était une photo de lui. Une photo de lui lors du début de leur première année au collège. Il le savait car sur la photo, il portait son maillot de basket et il n'affichait pas encore le numéro qui lui avait été attribué lorsqu'il était devenu capitaine. De plus, un sourire sincère ornait son visage, et de ce qu'il se souvenait, cette photo avait été prise lors de leur première victoire à leur tout premier match.

Alors que quiconque aurait été nostalgique face à une si belle photo rappelant de si bons souvenirs, Akashi se fit mentalement une promesse tout en fronçant des sourcils, avec un sourire ne promettant rien de bon. Kise, car il n'y avait que lui pour prendre des photos au mauvais moment, allait connaître une fin douloureuse sous peu pour avoir osé donner une photo de lui, en train de sourire, à Kuroko.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait mais une chose était sûre, il le ferait bien et surtout, le ferait durer.

Akashi, laissant un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres, remit la photo exactement à sa place initiale, la remettant derrière le chien de Kuroko. Il retourna ensuite auprès de son sac, s'accroupissant face à ce dernier. Il l'ouvrit, se rappelant qu'il avait toujours trouvé le bruit d'une fermeture s'ouvrant désagréable, et décida de sortir ses vêtements maintenant pour éviter qu'ils ne soient trop froissés. Pourtant, lorsque ses mains furent littéralement plongées dans son sac en quête des morceaux de tissus, elles rencontrèrent un objet qu'il confirma comme étant une boîte, à force de la toucher.

Il sortit donc la petite boîte du sac et haussa des sourcils en voyant que cette dernière était recouverte d'un tissu blanc, maintenu par du scotch. Alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient d'incompréhension, il vit un petit pense-bête collé à une des faces de la boîte. Et, avant même de lire la petite note, il reconnut la signature de son majordome, ce qui stoppa son interrogation.

Il l'avait oublié, mais avant de partir, le brun lui avait dit qu'il lui avait fait un cadeau. Il n'y avait plus pensé une fois que son esprit avait été occupé par d'autres choses. Ou du moins, d'autres personnes.

Il décolla la note du tissu et la prit entre ses mains.

 _''Akashi-sama,_

 _Il existe une expression que j'aime beaucoup. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, à vous et à Kuroko-sama._

 _Tsubaki, votre dévoué majordome._

 _Ps : ne froncez pas vos sourcils avec un air de meurtrier, ce n'est qu'une petite blague pour vous mettre en colère.''_

Akashi froissa la note et l'enfouit au fond de son sac. Il ne craignait pas véritablement ce que cela serait, mais si l'adulte assumait pleinement que cela était une blague, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se justifier, sinon.

Sans prendre de précaution, bien qu'en se préparant au pire, il retira le bout de scotch qui maintenait les deux extrémités du tissu ensemble et laissa le morceau blanc tomber au sol.

Il devait avouer qu'il s'était attendu à tout quant à sa réaction. La première était la colère. C'était basique, habituel, et cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de sa part. Ou alors, peut-être que finalement, cela aurait pu l'amuser et le faire gentiment sourire. Ou sadiquement, si vengeance il pouvait y avoir par rapport à l'objet. Ou bien encore, il aurait pu ne pas se sentir concerné par l'objet et simplement le jeter à la poubelle, ou le cacher au fond de son sac pour s'en débarrasser une fois chez lui.

Mais là, il se sentait clairement blasé, avec un léger mélange de malaise en lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il lui offre des préservatifs ? Et encore, même le mot offrir le dérangeait, dans tout ça ! Son majordome était très certainement le pire de tous. Le pire parmi le pire, il en était sûr. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de souffler avant de sortir ses vêtements de son sac, d'y jeter la boîte inutile dedans, de le refermer pour enfin se lever et poser le sac à côté du lit du bleuté. Il prit ses vêtements et les posa sur la commode, avant de retourner du côté du lit et de s'y asseoir.

Il regarda le sac, se trouvant à ses pieds, et lui jeta presque un regard noir comme si ce dernier était un intermédiaire entre le rouge et Tsubaki.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait acheté ça ? Est-ce qu'il était idiot ? C'était probablement quelque chose du genre, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire ? Il avait quinze ans, alors il n'en avait rien à faire, de ces morceaux de plastique.

Mais alors qu'Akashi traitait encore une quarantaine de fois le brun d'idiot, une scène lui revint à l'esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine chaleur, notamment au niveau de son ventre, à cette pensée. À son arrivée, quand lui et Kuroko s'étaient embrassés, il avait ressenti quelque chose de différent des autres fois. Leurs derniers baisers étaient beaucoup plus platoniques, et beaucoup plus doux, surtout dans la signification de ceux-ci. Là, la manière dont ils s'étaient embrassés… Ça avait été chaud, et différent. Il avait senti que si il n'avait pas écarté Kuroko de son corps, ils auraient continué, encore et encore.

Alors… Est-ce que Tsubaki lui avait acheté _ça_ dans l'optique que la situation dégénère ?

Une soudaine chaleur l'enveloppant, il détacha le premier bouton de son polo, ayant la désagréable sensation que son col l'étouffait, voir même l'oppressait. À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé quelque chose de pareil. D'ailleurs, que cela soit avec une fille ou un garçon, il n'avait pas pensé au sexe tout court. Ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé et de toute façon, tout ce qu'il connaissait là-dessus, c'était dans les livres ou parce qu'Aomine en parlait. Ou lui montrait dans ses magasines pour l'embêter, ce dont il se serait d'ailleurs bien passé… Bien sûr, il s'était déjà masturbé mais c'était un plaisir solitaire, et totalement différent.

Akashi se mordit la lèvre et se baffa mentalement de laisser ses pensées dériver ainsi. Seulement, maintenant qu'il avait commencé à y penser, certaines images ne pouvaient plus quitter son esprit. Et maintenant qu'il était entré sur ce terrain-là, il se posait certaines questions. Il se demandait notamment s'il désirait Kuroko sexuellement et s'il avait envie d'aller plus loin avec lui.

Bien sûr, et même s'il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à lui dire, il l'aimait et ne voulait que lui. Alors il supposait que l'amour et le sexe, au fond, étaient deux choses allant de paire à un moment ou à un autre. Mais quand bien même… Est-ce que cela était aussi évident ?

Est-ce que, finalement, il était attiré depuis le début par lui ? Évidemment qu'il l'était, par amour et parce qu'il le trouvait très beau. Maintenant, c'était une autre question qui s'imposait à lui.

Akashi souffla en se passant une main sur le front. Il fallait qu'il chasse ces pensées tout de suite ou, sinon, il ne verrait plus vraiment Kuroko de la même manière. Il ne ferait qu'imaginer des situations où ils décideraient d'aller plus loin et, finalement, il commencerait à le regarder différemment et le bleuté le remarquerait. Et il n'avait que moyennement envie de lui dire qu'il se demandait s'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Et, de toute façon, même s'il constatait qu'il en avait envie, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de son inconnu. Il était totalement en droit de ne pas être prêt ou de ne pas y avoir encore pensé.

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait doucement que vu comment il l'avait embrassé plus tôt, ses pensées à son égard n'avaient pas toujours été très pures.

À cette simple idée, le cœur du rouge s'emballa, sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi. Ce n'était pas qu'il était en train de paniquer ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il était en pleine réflexion. Après tout, il avait fallu que son majordome lui offre des préservatifs pour qu'il réalise qu'il avait peut-être envie de coucher avec Kuroko…

Akashi sursauta violemment lorsque le grincement de la porte se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le joueur fantôme se glissa dans sa chambre par l'entrebâillement de la porte, laissant du temps au rouge pour se remettre bien droit et reboutonner le premier bouton de son polo.

Mais à son plus grand malheur, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à tout ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Lorsque Kuroko referma doucement la porte, il put remarquer qu'il s'était changé et qu'il portait maintenant un jean, avec un tee-shirt le moulant assez pour voir la forme de sa taille et de son dos. Akashi avala difficilement sa salive, surtout lorsqu'il reprit de ses deux mains la serviette autour de cou qu'il utilisa pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux, dans le but de les sécher. Dans son action, il s'était tourné vers Akashi, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de la serviette qu'il continuait toujours d'utiliser. Il remonta ses bras plus haut, pour que rien ne lui échappe, mais c'est à cette action que le rouge ne put empêcher sa main droite de serrer les draps. Le tee-shirt avait légèrement remonté dans son action, et lui avait permit de voir un petit bout de son torse blanc comme un linge.

Difficilement, Akashi tourna la tête, surtout qu'il sentait que plus il le regardait ainsi, plus ses yeux avaient envie de regarder la partie inférieure de son corps.

\- Tu l'as commencé, Akashi-kun ?

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil au bleuté avant de rediriger son regard là où il se trouvait posé auparavant, c'est-à-dire sur un livre. Celui dont parlait Kuroko, en l'occurrence.

\- Oui. Je n'en suis qu'au début cependant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Que c'est très cruel. Et je me demande qui est le pire entre le père, la mère et même les personnes religieuses l'entourant.

Akashi tendit sa main pour attraper le livre qui reposait sur la table de chevet du bleuté. C'était une vieille édition, et il sentait cette odeur de livre qui avait vécu que le rouge adorait tant. Kuroko avait retrouvé ce vieux livre dans son grenier, dans les affaires de son père, au cours de la semaine. Il l'avait par la suite rapidement lu, comme captivé, et l'avait conseillé à l'adolescent vivant à Kyoto. Il se l'était alors vite approprié, et l'avait commencé il y avait quelques jours.

Il s'agissait de _La Religieuse_ de Diderot. Venant de commencer sa lecture, il n'en connaissait pas le dénouement mais pour l'instant, ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'était que l'histoire de cette pauvre femme condamnée à être religieuse était très dure. Son père qu'elle avait pensé être le sien pendant un temps ne l'était en fait pas. Et le pire était peut-être, finalement, qu'elle l'avait réalisé elle-même. Sa mère l'avait eu avec un autre, qui était mort, et voyait en elle sa faute commise par le passé. Elle rejetait son adultère sur elle et ne la considérait pas même comme sa fille. Et pour s'en débarrasser, et puisque tout leur argent avait été donné à ses sœurs qui finalement ne l'étaient pas, elle fut placé en couvent contre son gré.

\- Tu as aimé ce livre ?

\- Je me le demande.

Kuroko s'assit aux côtés d'Akashi, lui retirant le livre des mains. Il regarda la couverture, un léger sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

\- Il me rend triste. Peut-être même un brin mélancolique.

Le rouge le regarda fermer les yeux et se mettre à toucher le livre comme lui l'avait fait auparavant, avec la bibliothèque.

\- Je suis d'accord. C'est une sensation très désagréable mais qui en même temps donne envie de continuer de lire le livre.

\- C'est à croire qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut…

\- C'est vrai, oui. Ou peut-être que l'on veut juste ressentir des émotions différentes.

Kuroko lui jeta un vague coup d'œil avant d'ouvrir le livre et d'en tourner les pages. Le rouge le regardait simplement faire, sans rien dire pour le moment.

\- Akashi-kun, si tu devais dire quelque chose par rapport à la situation de Suzanne dans ce livre, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

\- Hm… Je ne peux pas encore donner un avis objectif à cette question. Mais je dirais qu'elle se soumet, sans qu'elle n'ait le choix.

\- Tu penses qu'accepter le sort qui lui est réservé est un acte de soumission ?

\- Oui.

Le bleuté referma le livre et laissa son regard se perdre sur le mur, sans trouver de véritable point fixe, se laissant voguer dans sa réflexion.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Tout dépend peut-être de la forme de soumission dont tu parles.

\- Celle-ci.

Avant que Kuroko ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva cloué sur son lit, Akashi le forçant à s'y allonger, les poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Le rouge se mit par-dessus l'autre adolescent, s'installant sur ses hanches. Voyant que le garçon ne se débattait pas, il relâcha légèrement la prise sur ses poignets et lui sourit d'un air de vainqueur.

\- Je suis content que tu amènes le sujet de la soumission sur le tapis, Tetsuya.

\- Ah oui ?

Le ton qu'il prit sonna étonnement joueur à ses oreilles, et il ne put que s'en délecter. S'il rentrait dans son jeu, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, après tout.

\- Vois-tu, j'ai pris connaissance d'une information assez précieuse grâce à ta grand-mère.

\- Laquelle ?

Akashi se pencha encore plus sur le bleuté, laissant son torse légèrement frôler le sien, sentant par ailleurs ses mains se tendre sous sa poigne. Il sourit, heureux de l'effet provoqué chez lui, et laissa ses lèvres se coller à son oreille.

\- Tu as dit mon prénom en lui parlant, un jour. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Non.

Un sourire, cette fois malicieux, se dessina sur son visage. Il se redressa, doucement, et posta son visage en face de celui du bleuté. Et, contre toute attente, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, provoquant un léger couinement chez l'autre adolescent qui ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Il relâcha rapidement la chair maltraitée et le regarda avec des yeux séducteurs et joueurs, plissés au possible.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui…

Décidant de jouer encore un petit peu, Akashi fit glisser sa main droite le long de l'avant-bras de Kuroko, libérant l'un de ses mains. Il fit d'abord glisser tous ses doigts puis, au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il les retirait un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que l'index. Il passa son doigt sous la manche de son tee-shirt et se mit à dessiner de petits cercles, faisant parfois frôler son ongle contre sa peau pour lui provoquer d'irrésistibles frissons. Le bleuté avait maintenant fermé les yeux, tout en ayant poussé un soupir qui incita le rouge à continuer sa douce torture qui à ses yeux, apparaissait comme le plus beau des cadeaux.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de m'appeler par mon prénom, Tetsuya ?

\- Non, Akashi-kun…

\- Et si je t'y oblige ? Tu ne veux pas découvrir une certaine forme de soumission ? Par pure curiosité, bien entendu…

Akashi retira sa main gauche qui retenait l'un des poignets de Kuroko pour la descendre lentement, tout en frôlant longuement son visage et son épaule, vers son torse. De là, il descendit doucement sa main qui caressait sa peau à travers le tissu, laissant le bleuté se tortiller délicieusement sous lui.

Une vision qu'Akashi aimait bien trop. Il voulait l'imprimer dans son esprit et la conserver à jamais.

Il remonta lentement son tee-shirt mais, pourtant, il ne laissa pas ses doigts rencontrer sa peau. Une idée lui effleurant l'esprit, Akashi recula jusqu'à ce que son visage arrive à hauteur de son ventre, tout en continuant bien sûr de lui caresser le bras. La partie de peau mise à nue l'appela délicieusement mais, il se retint, et se contenta simplement de se rapprocher au plus près de celle-ci et de souffler lentement dessus. Il sentit, en-dessous de lui, tout le corps du bleuté se crisper. Il le vit se mordre presque sensuellement la lèvre, sans s'en rendre compte bien sûr.

Il était définitivement adorable.

\- Akashi-kun…

\- Hm ? Ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre, Tetsuya…

Il se délectait de la façon dont il prononçait son prénom, jouant de sa voix pour le dire d'une manière tout à fait langoureuse. Il était sûr que rien que ça faisait de l'effet au bleuté et ne le laissait pas de marbre.

Décidant de le taquiner encore un peu plus, il souleva son tee-shirt beaucoup plus haut que précédemment, révélant cette fois son nombril et une petite partie de peau plus haute. Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, il se rapprocha de son nombril et se mit à souffler dessus, tout en lui griffant gentiment le bras. Ses actions furent accueillies par la chair de poule ornant tout le corps de Kuroko, et le petit geignement que poussa ce dernier.

\- Je l'ai toujours dit, et j'avais raison… Tu es cruel, Akashi-kun…

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Qu'as-tu dit ?

Kuroko se pinça la lèvre, un mélange d'appréhension et d'envie le saisissant à l'idée d'être de nouveau malmené.

Pourtant, il fit quelque chose que ni lui ni Akashi n'avait anticipé. Le bleuté se saisit du col de son polo pour le remonter à lui, et laissa ses lèvres emprisonner les siennes. Le rouge ferma directement ses yeux. Il posa l'une de ses mains dans le creux de son cou et laissa l'autre se perdre dans l'étendue de cheveux bleus que possédait son inconnu. Tous deux se perdirent bientôt dans ce baiser qui passa d'un besoin pressant de contact à un toucher sensuel, sans que les deux adolescents ne s'en rendent compte. Le rouge agrippa alors fermement les cheveux du bleuté lorsque celui-ci enroula délicieusement sa langue autour de la sienne.

Sauf que cela changea l'ambiance du tout au tout.

Dans ce geste brusque qu'Akashi n'avait pas prévu de faire à l'autre garçon, Kuroko, surprit, replia sa jambe droite qui dans ce mouvement précipité frôla l'intimité du rouge. Mais ce fut plus que suffisant pour faire comprendre aux deux garçons qu'il avait une érection. Akashi gémit sous l'impact, contre les lèvres du bleuté, et se détacha rapidement de lui sous le geste qu'il supposait ne pas être désiré.

Décollé de son inconnu, et maintenu par ses bras, il se contenta de fixer un point du mur face à lui, incertain pour la suite des événements. Après tout, depuis tout à l'heure, il agissait parfaitement sous l'impulsion et avait cessé de réfléchir. Tsubaki lui avait dit des centaines de fois qu'il le faisait beaucoup trop alors pour une fois, il voulait agir sur le moment et pas après y avoir pensé.

Mais peut-être que finalement, pour de telles choses, il fallait réfléchir.

Akashi eut presque un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit son intimité être de nouveau frôlée. Il laissa ses yeux retrouver le doux visage du joueur fantôme, alors que c'était maintenant au tour de ce dernier de l'éviter minutieusement.

Pourtant, au lieu d'être gêné par la situation et comprenant parfaitement le geste de Kuroko, tout ceci eut seulement l'effet de faire naître en lui une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connu jusqu'à lors. Et c'est en voyant les joues rouges du bleuté qu'il se rendit compte finalement d'une chose.

Avec la personne qu'il aimait, il pouvait se permettre de ne pas réfléchir.

De sa main droite, il tourna le visage de Kuroko dans sa direction et posa ses lèvres légèrement rougies sur les siennes. Leurs baisers n'étaient pas lents, cependant, ils n'étaient pas rapides non plus. Ils prenaient leur temps, tâtaient le terrain, jouaient avec les lèvres de l'autre et laissaient leurs langues se découvrir. Akashi adorait explorer sa bouche, sentir sa langue chaude caresser la sienne et les lèvres du bleuté chercher les siennes.

Mais comme toujours, Akashi aimait bien chercher la nouveauté.

Il laissa alors tomber ses lèvres rosies, provoquant un soupir lasse au joueur fantôme. Amusé par cette réaction, il décida d'en provoquer une autre. Il retira le tee-shirt de Kuroko, qui finit de s'en débarrasser totalement en le jetant dans la pièce. Il posa sa main dans le creux de sa hanche, et approcha son visage près de sa peau dénudée et délicieuse à ses yeux, comme la plus savoureuse des gourmandises. Il laissa son souffle percuter cette peau vierge de toute idée malsaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et il se délecta du petit gémissement plaintif que poussa le bleuté.

Pourtant, il retira sa main de sa hanche et se recula directement vers son pantalon, faisant se redresser le bleuté sur ses coudes. Ce dernier arbora une petite moue enfantine que Akashi trouva irrésistible, notamment avec ses joues toutes rouges. La température de la pièce avait nettement grimpé, tout comme leur deux corps.

Il déboutonna lentement son pantalon, et fit coulisser sa braguette avec des gestes calculés et beaucoup trop lents et aguichants pour être normaux. Une fois la torture finie, et Kuroko qui continuait de se mordre la lèvre d'impatience, il retira son pantalon avant de le poser à côté du lit. Mais le rouge trouvait que, soudainement, il avait de trop grosses bouffées de chaleur pour que cela soit supportable. Il se redressa alors au-dessus du joueur fantôme, tenant sur ses genoux, et retira son tee-shirt. Un sourire joueur collé aux lèvres, il prit un malin plaisir à faire durer le désir et la satisfaction que cela devait représenter aux yeux de Kuroko. Une fois fait, le haut rejoint celui de l'autre adolescent, plus loin dans la pièce.

Akashi lança un dernier regard au garçon qu'il aimait, une main près de son caleçon. Kuroko le regarda alors quelques secondes, les yeux brillants d'excitation, avant de fermer doucement les yeux et de laisser sa tête retomber contre le matelas.

Mais le rouge était trop taquin pour en rester là et directement passer aux choses sérieuses.

Avec une lenteur extrême, sa main droite se mit à caresser l'intérieur de l'une des cuisses de Kuroko. Avec le dos de sa main, il fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Un sourire lui échappa quand il vit Kuroko remuer sous ses caresses, en quête de touchers plus explicites. Répondant alors à sa requête, il remonta d'une manière sensuelle sa main, laissant glisser ses doigts contre sa peau, puis contre son caleçon, jusqu'à arriver contre son aine. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de dessiner de petits cercles à l'aide de son index, regardant avec délice le bleuté ouvrir la bouche sans n'émettre aucun son, et ses hanches se relever légèrement.

Mais la propre érection d'Akashi le rappela à l'ordre, étant donné qu'un Kuroko aussi séduisant à sa merci ne la laisserait pas longtemps indifférent.

Cessant alors soudainement ce petit jeu empli de désir pour les réactions du corps de l'autre, Akashi retira rapidement le caleçon du bleuté, dévoilant son érection face à lui. Il n'était même pas gêné de le voir ainsi nu, voir même vulnérable à ses yeux. Il n'attendait que ça, de toute façon. Kuroko, lui, semblait serrer les draps entre ses doigts dans un mélange d'appréhension, de gêne et d'excitation. Toutes ces émotions qui se mélangeaient le rendait plus impatient que d'ordinaire.

Akashi, avant de commencer l'action tant attendue par les deux, retira d'abord rapidement son pantalon, se sentant horriblement à l'étroit dedans. Plus à l'aise désormais, il posa l'une de ses mains chaude sur la cuisse du bleuté. De sa main droite, il prit son membre et le redressa correctement face à son visage. Une goutte de liquide pré-séminal rencontra son index et continua son chemin tout le long de sa main. Le rouge soupira d'excitation, sentant en plus de cela son érection devenir de plus en plus imposante. Et alors que Kuroko, se redressant, allait lui demander la raison de ce soupir, Akashi fit glisser sa langue le long de sa verge, lui arrachant un long râle et le clouant de nouveau au lit.

Continuant de lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, la langue d'Akashi remonta doucement vers le haut du sexe de Kuroko, provoquant un nouveau râle de la part de ce dernier. Il décida alors, voulant accélérer la cadence et sentant qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'explosion, de le prendre totalement en bouche. Ses lèvres enserrèrent doucement sa verge et, dans un mouvement maîtrisé, il colla la langue à son sexe et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient, ne cessant de baisser puis remonter sa tête à une allure calculée.

Plus ses coups de langues se multipliaient et plus l'air devenait irrespirable, les gémissements de Kuroko devenant de plus en plus forts amplifiant cette impression. N'y tenant plus, et bien que l'idée que le bleuté le touche l'aurait ravi, Akashi baissa son caleçon avant de rapidement prendre son sexe d'une main. Il commença alors à faire de rapides mouvements sur celui-ci, le liquide visqueux recouvrant rapidement sa main, en synchronisation parfaite avec la fellation qu'il faisait à l'autre adolescent.

Plus les secondes défilaient et plus l'étau semblait se resserrer. La cadence accélérait de plus en plus et tout un tas de gémissements désordonnés emplissaient l'air et excitaient chacun des garçons. Akashi, le sexe de Kuroko toujours en bouche, posa sa main libre sur le bas-ventre de son partenaire, le caressant doucement et sensuellement, voulant l'exciter davantage et le faire gémir toujours plus fort et toujours plus.

Il sentait qu'il arrivait bientôt à la fin de ce plaisir divin, presque magique de par ses sensations, et il savait que c'était également le cas de Kuroko. La verge de ce dernier était recouverte de liquide pré-séminal, tout comme la sienne, et plus Akashi léchait son sexe, plus le bleuté lâchait des cris puissants, ce qui était un signe de sa prochaine libération.

Akashi fut alors secoué par une chaleur bouillonnante dans son bas-ventre, lui procurant de légers soubresauts. Et alors que son orgasme débutait et qu'un désir exquis se propageait dans tout son corps, cette brûlante jouissance le fit aspirer bien plus qu'auparavant, faisant lâcher un cri bien plus fort que les autres à Kuroko. Le rouge eut tout juste le temps de se retirer pour laisser l'adolescent jouir, les hanches en avant et le souffle court, le ventre recouvert de sa semence.

Ne tenant plus et le corps fatigué, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de Kuroko. Il amena cependant sa main gauche à son visage, caressant doucement sa joue de son pouce. Malgré son épuisement dû aux préliminaires qu'ils venaient de faire, un sourire malicieux orna ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas dit mon prénom, Tetsuya. Il va nous falloir un second tour.

Sentant un sourire contre sa main, il n'eut pas le temps de le taquiner là-dessus que déjà, le bleuté se redressait. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit puis se tourna vers Akashi, le regard plus bleu et plus illuminé que jamais. Et plus joueur également.

\- Je vais reprendre une douche, Akashi-kun.

Il agrémenta sa réplique d'un petit sourire espiègle, tout en se relevant difficilement, devant même se tenir au mur. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, avant de lui aussi se redresser dans le lit.

Il n'allait tout de même pas refuser une si belle invitation ?

* * *

Regardant la pluie réduire le paysage en une vague étendue grise et morne, Akashi bailla, éreinté de son week-end et du temps maussade. Dire qu'il avait fait beau pendant ces deux jours, et que maintenant qu'il repartait chez lui, seule la pluie était là pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans sa ville et sa maison.

\- Il est rare de vous voir bailler, Akashi-sama.

Il jeta un bref regard à son majordome, conduisant la grande voiture noire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre, et retourna dans la contemplation de ce paysage triste à souhait.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être fatigué ?

\- Votre week-end vous a à ce point donné envie de dormir ? Vous n'avez pas dû vous coucher à des heures si tardives, non ?

Akashi ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer mentalement de soulagement en voyant sa maison apparaître devant ses yeux. À l'aide d'une petite télécommande, Tsubaki ouvrit le grand portail de la maison et y pénétra, celui-ci se refermant automatiquement derrière eux. Ils roulèrent une petite minute dans l'allée avant qu'ils n'arrivent près de l'entrée.

Le rouge prit un parapluie qu'il ouvrit en sortant de la voiture, une fois que celle-ci fut garée. Il ne courra pas mais fit une marche rapide en directement du perron, pour pouvoir enfin être à l'abri. Une fois le sac d'Akashi récupéré par le brun dans le coffre, il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée principale grâce à l'une des clés de son trousseau et leur permit de rentrer tous les deux pour se mettre au sec.

Akashi en avait presque oublié à quel point la chaleur, après être passé sous la pluie, était réconfortante.

Il retira ses chaussures, une domestique venant les lui prendre, et donna son manteau à Tsubaki, le laissant s'en charger. Il prit son sac, le plaçant correctement sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Cependant, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire avant… Il se tourna en direction du brun, le visage neutre.

\- Au fait, Tsubaki, merci pour ton cadeau.

Celui-ci, à l'entente de ces paroles, ne se retint pas de rire devant lui.

\- Oh, ça vous a plu ? J'en suis ravi ! J'ai toujours été un homme prévoyant.

\- En effet. Mais nous avons décidé que nous ferons les choses en temps voulu, pour ne rien précipiter. Cela dit, je te remercie tout de même pour le geste, bien je n'aurais pas utilisé ton cadeau pour nos préliminaires, à moi et Tetsuya.

Le rouge vit avec malice le visage de son majordome se décomposer, jusqu'à même en devenir plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Vous plaisantez, Akashi-sama ?

\- Jamais en ce qui concerne ma sexualité, Tsubaki. Mais je suis ravi de voir que toi non plus, tu ne plaisantais pas en m'offrant ces préservatifs.

Il replaça son sac sur son épaule et fit un sourire qui se voulut mystérieux.

\- Sur ce, nous reparlerons plus tard. Je monte dans ma chambre.

\- Eh ?! Mais, attendez… Akashi-sama, il faut qu'on parle ! C'est urgent !

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Akashi aimait bien ce petit cadeau, finalement.

* * *

Voilà !

Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous, alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. C'était long à écrire, mais juste génial. J'ai adoré, je ne m'en suis pas lassée, du début à la fin.

Héhé, avouez vous avez cru qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout ? Non mais oh, dans vos rêves, il faut prendre son temps !:3

Bref, plein de petits détails à commenter dans ce chapitre et croyez-moi, je n'aurais pas fini si je voulais vous dire tout ce que je voulais. x)

En tout cas, votre avis sur ce chapitre compte beaucoup pour moi, notamment parce que c'est la première fois qu'une scène de ce rating apparaît dans ma fanfic entre Kuroko et Akashi. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis, cela me ferait chaud au cœur !

Et encore une fois, merci de votre soutien. Plus de 400 reviews… Wow. Vous êtes folles. Merci beaucoup.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je pense qu'elle arrivera dans deux semaines. Je suis désolée, j'aimais poster chaque semaine mais les révisions ne m'en laissent pas le choix.

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	35. Partie 35

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 35**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Pas trop stressé par les examens si vous en avez ? Bon, en tout cas, si vous l'êtes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera souffler cinq minutes ! Désolée du retard, mais tant que je n'aurais pas passé mes épreuves, ce sera comme ça. ^^ Enfin, rassurez-vous, après le 21 Juin je vais reprendre un rythme normal, d'autant plus que je vais avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire cet été. Bref, j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre qui va avoir son importance pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kawaii Marshmallow :** Effectivement, si tu avais tout lu avec elle, ça aurait été étrange aha. Merci beaucoup pour cette review en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir !

 **TetsunaAkashi :** Si si, faut le dire, ce sont des petits coquins. xD Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, je suis contente que tu aimes.

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Merci, ça me touche. Première scène de ce genre que je publie pour cette fanfic alors ça me rassure que ça ait plu !

 **Kyunala :** Merci, grâce à toi je sais maintenant le temps que ça prend de lire ma fanfiction. x) Non, plus sérieusement, j'avoue que tout lire d'un coup, ça a dû être long. Et je te remercie pour tous ces compliments que tu m'as fait, vraiment. Je suis très touchée. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite !

 **Dou-niiaa :** Non, merci à toi pour cette review, je suis très touchée par ce que tu m'as dit. Vraiment.

 **Ichyo :** Merci ! Aha, je ne pensais pas qu'il était prévisible. x)

 **BlueSey17 :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! Et j'espère que ça a été, tes partiels.

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que ce que je fasse te plaise à ce point. ^^

 **Akashi 4 :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ces retrouvailles entre Akashi et Kuroko.

 **Absolute sweet :** J'espère que tu n'es pas totalement morte à cause du précédent chapitre alors. x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Et tes compliment sur mon écriture me touchent beaucoup, encore merci à toi.

 **PrincesseZazie :** Je préfère chaud que froid alors aha. Et non voyons, Akashi n'est pas un pervers ! (juste un petit peu…) Merci pour les encouragements, effectivement, I can do it ! x) Enfin je crois…

 **Cookie 3 :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Aha, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. On voit tout de suite les lectrices perverses dis donc ! xD

 **LemonStreet :** Merci ! C'est vrai, mais bon, tu imagines la taille de mes chapitres si je détaillais tout ? x) Et puis, c'est assez compliqué… Je suis actuellement à 35 chapitres. Et j'ai un style d'écriture qui fait que j'aime développer ma narration. Si je devais vraiment prolonger certains moments, j'ose même pas imaginer combien j'aurais de chapitres actuellement aha.

 **NoirSoleil :** Pas de soucis, tu me postes une review quand tu le peux, il n'y a aucune obligation ! Et effectivement, il semblerait que quelques événements te soient arrivés. Enfin, dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu vas bien et qu'il n'y a rien de trop grave ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir. Tous les compliments que tu me fais me vont droit au cœur ! Et merci pour les encouragements pour le bac !

 **Huyu :** Merci à toi ! Et pour ça, eh bien, ce sera à voir dans les prochains chapitres…

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Akashi soupira, tout en tenant son contrôle de mathématiques entre ses mains.

Bien entendu, il ne soupirait pas parce qu'il était déçu de sa note. Il avait eu le maximum possible, comme très souvent. Mais il avait trouvé cela facile. Trop facile, même. Le collège l'ennuyait désespéramment. Il savait qu'il était intelligent, mais quand même, de là à finir lassé par ses cours. Tout ce qui était scientifique l'ennuyait car cela lui paraissait trop simple. Il fallait apprendre des formules, les appliquer, et ainsi de suite. C'était beaucoup trop répétitif à son goût. Et en japonais, ce n'était pas tellement mieux. Il faisait de la grammaire, de la conjugaison, des choses de ce genre… C'était également beaucoup trop ennuyant pour lui. Et le peu de livres qu'ils avaient eu à lire cette année, Akashi les avait déjà lu auparavant.

La majorité des adolescents n'aimaient pas totalement l'école. Seulement, ils s'y sentaient tout de même bien car là était leur quotidien. C'était une habitude, une routine. Certains s'ennuyaient chez eux alors aller en cours et retrouver ses amis représentait un divertissement non négligeable. Mais pour le rouge, ce n'était plus le cas.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir en cours, et chez lui, ce n'était pas toujours mieux. Il avait maintenant le sentiment qu'il ne se sentait bien qu'en compagnie du garçon où toutes ses pensées se tournaient.

\- Akashi ?

Il quitta les yeux de sa copie pour les tourner sur sa gauche. Il rencontra alors ceux de Midorima, simplement assis sur un banc en train de réviser, comme à son habitude. Akashi se contenta simplement de ranger son contrôle dans son sac, avant de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Les autres ne sont pas là ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. On était lundi matin et, d'ordinaire, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour se voir après leur deuxième heure de cours, lors de la plus longue récréation. Certes Akashi, plongé dans ses pensées, n'y avait plus forcément repensé, mais il s'était tout de même inconsciemment conduit vers leur point de rendez-vous.

\- Où est Ryota ?

\- Il ne vient pas car il croit qu'Aomine est avec nous.

\- Où est Daiki ?

\- Il ne vient pas car il croit que Kise est avec nous.

Et Akashi se demandait où leur intelligence pouvait bien être passée, elle aussi…

Depuis que les deux garçons s'étaient embrassés devant tout le monde, ils se fuyaient. Pas une seule fois leurs regards ne se croisaient. Ils se débrouillaient, l'un comme l'autre, pour ne pas se parler. Même lors des entraînements de basket, ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas s'approcher. Ce qui du point de vue d'Akashi devenait vraiment ridicule. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Et même pour les autres membres de la génération des miracles, cela devenait embêtant. Aomine et Kise faisaient partis du même groupe d'amis, étaient dans le même collège et étaient dans la même équipe de basket. Les chances pour qu'ils ne se reparlent pas à un moment ou à un autre étaient de zéro.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir intervenir.

Akashi haussa un sourcil dans la direction du vert. Il était quelque peu étonné. Le shooter était toujours le premier à dire que les affaires des autres restaient celles des autres. Et dans tous les cas, même en disant cela, il s'en fichait d'ordinaire éperdument.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça, Shintaro.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard voulant clairement signifier que sa réplique et son petit sourire en coin ne lui plaisaient pas.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour eux, de toute façon. Mais il faut bien qu'ils comprennent qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux et qu'ils n'ont qu'à sauter le pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on devrait les aider ? Ils peuvent se débrouiller comme nous l'avons tous les deux fait.

Il avait raison là-dessus. Après tout, Midorima s'était mit avec Takao sans consulter personne, de son propre chef. De ce qu'il avait compris, cela s'était fait rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas tourné autour du pot et avaient su, tous les deux, comprendre leurs sentiments et ne pas en être effrayés. Ils avaient affronté ce qui pouvait être le plus effrayant pour certaines personnes.

Et c'était ce que semblaient craindre Aomine et Kise : l'amour.

Bien sûr, pour Akashi, cela s'était déroulé différemment. Lui et le bleuté n'y étaient pas vraiment allés par quatre chemins. Cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Ils avaient pris leur temps. Ils avaient su se découvrir, s'apprécier puis, avec le temps, s'aimer. Tout était venu naturellement et avec un temps respectable. Ils s'étaient avant tout, selon le point de vue d'Akashi, cherchés. L'amour pouvait être chez certains quelque chose de spontané, qui n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être réfléchi. Après tout, le rouge avait vu au collège bon nombre de couple se mettre ensemble sans se connaître depuis longtemps, mais réussir à rester ensemble pendant un ou deux ans. Akashi et Kuroko, eux, avaient pris leur temps.

Ils avaient eu le coup de foudre depuis le début, mais avaient su cultiver leur amour au fil des mois.

\- Justement. Entre moi et Takao, il y a une énorme différence avec Aomine et Kise. Et c'est ce qui fait que leur relation n'arrive pas à décoller.

\- Quelle est cette différence ?

\- Ils sont tous les deux des idiots. Voilà pourquoi ils ont du mal. Et si on ne les pousse pas à se faire face, rien n'avancera.

En un sens, Akashi comprenait ce que voulait dire Midorima. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire sur ça. Le blond et le basané s'étaient embrassés. C'était un fait bien réel qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer. Et tout le monde savait, aussi bien eux que les autres, qu'ils s'aimaient. Cela crevait les yeux et se voyait sur leurs visages. Avant que ce petit incident lors du dîner arrive, ils se lançaient régulièrement des regards pour voir comment allait l'autre, ils étaient complices, restaient presque constamment ensemble. C'était comme une évidence, et ce pour tous.

Mais pour eux, ça ne l'était apparemment pas complètement.

Pourtant, selon lui, ils n'étaient pas totalement des idiots. Et il se doutait de qui pouvait provenir le problème.

\- Je vais m'en occuper.

Il vit Midorima remonter ses lunettes sur son nez avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, lui demandant clairement quelles étaient ses intentions.

\- Pas besoin de me regarder ainsi. Je n'ai aucune arrière pensée.

Akashi se releva, et son ami le suivit dans son mouvement, avant qu'ils ne marchent en direction du bâtiment où se déroulait leur prochain cours.

\- Fais comme tu veux, Akashi. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a plusieurs formes d'idiotie. Chaque personne est différente.

Le rouge le regarda, tout en fronçant des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand la sonnerie se déclencha, résonnant dans tout le collège. Leurs chemins se séparèrent, coupant court à cette interrogation.

* * *

Akashi s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, posant son sac sur le sol, à ses côtés. Il avait des devoirs à faire. Quelques exercices, rien de bien difficile. Cela serait vite fait. Mais avant, il avait mieux à faire. Il savait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne manière de penser, qu'un étudiant ne pouvait par ailleurs pas se le permettre. Mais il se sentait fatigué et avait besoin d'un regain d'énergie.

Et, plus précisément, de sa propre source d'énergie.

Il se dépêcha alors d'allumer son ordinateur, priant pour qu'il accélère. Il avait remarqué cela depuis un moment déjà, mais plus il approchait de son ordinateur et plus il voulait que celui-ci démarre plus rapidement. Comme si il voulait que tout soit tout de suite, maintenant, et ce sans discuter. Il n'aimait pas devoir attendre pour quelque chose d'aussi simple. Quelque chose d'aussi banal que discuter. Et cette attente, aussi courte soit-elle, lui rappelait à quel point cette distance entre eux devenait si dure à affronter.

À quel point un réseau social pouvait lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments.

Une fois l'appareil bien en marche et la page internet ouverte, il tapa le nom tant désiré qui lui brûlait les doigts depuis tout à l'heure. Une fois fait, il cliqua grâce à son curseur sur le lien et se connecta directement à son compte Facebook.

Et il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait en remarquant qu'une certaine personne était connectée.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Bien, Akashi-kun. Et toi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien. Malgré que quelque chose me préoccupe ces derniers temps. »**

Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'avouer car cela montrait qu'il était bel et bien attaché aux autres. Cela était évident, surtout pour le bleuté qui savait que les garçons de la génération miracle étaient ses amis. Mais le redire à nouveau lui écorchait la bouche. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, cela dit.

Enfin, il n'y cherchait pas vraiment de sens en particulier. Il était ainsi, et c'était tout. Il était dans sa nature de ne pas vouloir trop montrer ses sentiments. Même si avec le bleuté, il avait fait une croix sur ce trait de sa personnalité.

À quoi bon cacher les choses lorsque l'on était démasqué ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Akashi eut un micro-sourire en lisant la réponse du bleuté. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais comprendre que l'autre garçon était inquiet pour lui l'amusait.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je suis seulement, disons soucieux, de la situation entre Ryota et Daiki. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Leur relation empire depuis qu'ils se sont embrassés au dîner ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Ils s'évitent. Et cela va du couloir entre les cours jusqu'aux entraînements de basket. Ne parlons même pas des sorties en dehors du collège, ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne viennent. Ils se fuient tellement qu'on ne les voit presque plus, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. »**

Le rouge avait vraiment du mal à comprendre un tel comportement. Surtout de la part de ces deux garçons-là. Après tout, il les avait toujours connu pour être de nature franche et honnête. Surtout envers eux-mêmes. Aomine n'était, d'ordinaire, pas du genre à se prendre la tête. Cela aurait été logique que ça en aille de même pour les sentiments amoureux. Akashi aurait pensé qu'il irait du tac-au-tac avec le blond et qu'il ne passerait pas par quatre chemins pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Et Kise, lui… Et bien, c'était sûrement pour lui qu'il était le plus étonné. Le blond était toujours enjoué et positif. Très positif. Et Aomine l'avait embrassé de son plein grès. C'était une preuve irréfutable de son attachement envers lui. Mais pourtant, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de convaincre suffisamment Kise de foncer tête baissée dévoiler son amour.

Il ne les comprenait définitivement pas. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, et cela pouvait se voir à des kilomètres. Mais pourtant, eux deux ne semblaient pas remarquer tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient. C'en était presque désolant.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est étrange. Ils ont peut-être peur… »**

Akashi fronça des sourcils.

Il était d'accord que toutes les hypothèses étaient envisageables. Mais celle de la peur était celle qui lui causait le plus d'interrogation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait les effrayer autant dans une situation telle que la leur.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Peur de quoi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **De l'amour qu'ils se portent. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne vois pas ce qui fait peur là-dedans. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Justement. Ils ne doivent pas en avoir conscience non plus. Et ça, ça leur fait encore plus peur. »**

Akashi voyait là où il voulait en venir, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il restait septique.

Est-ce que l'on pouvait avoir véritablement peur de l'amour ? Pour lui, c'était une bonne question qui méritait d'être étudié. Le cliché était de dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que l'amour. Il aurait pensé que des personnes comme Aomine ou Kise s'arrêteraient à ce simple fait. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Mais de là à s'éviter pour une soi-disant peur… Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et se l'étaient confirmés, alors de quoi pouvaient-ils bien avoir peur ? Si ils n'avaient pas su qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre, Akashi aurait comprit qu'ils aient peur de s'affronter face à face. Mais là, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Alors de quoi est-ce qu'ils avaient peur ? Cela l'intriguait vraiment. C'était pour la suite des événements ? Pour le lycée et leur avenir ? Leur famille ? Le jugement de leur relation homosexuelle ? La difficulté à gérer le rejet, les moqueries et les mots ?

Il était sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Il les connaissait bien et il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'arrêter au regard des autres. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Aomine.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Comment as-tu deviné que je comptais faire quelque chose ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est une évidence, tu n'es pas du genre à rester en retrait quand tes amis ont des ennuis. »**

Cette simple phrase fit sincèrement sourire Akashi. Parler avec lui l'apaisait, et ceci au bout de seulement quelques messages.

Il avait dorénavant vraiment besoin de lui. Il était devenu aussi bien son quotidien que son étincelle de renouveau. Avec lui, il avait le sentiment que chaque jour était différent et avait son importance. En lui parlant, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Et face à lui, il se noyait tout bonnement dans ses yeux et buvait ses paroles comme la plus délicieuse des eaux.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pour cette fois, je ne peux pas te contredire. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as trouvé une solution ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne vois rien d'autre à part le dialogue. »**

C'était pour lui la seule solution. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre à part cela ? Il n'allait quand même pas les piéger et les enfermer contre leur grès dans une pièce, seuls, dans le noir. Ils n'étaient pas dans un film à l'eau de rose où tout finissait toujours bien. Car si dans la vie, chaque histoire était heureuse, cela se saurait.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est une bonne idée. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Tu n'as pas essayé de le faire aujourd'hui ? »**

Akashi soupira à la lecture de cette question.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Essayer est un bien grand mot. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Que s'est-il passé ? »**

Quand il avait quitté Midorima pour rejoindre son cours d'histoire, il n'avait eu de cesse d'y penser. Et la première idée qui lui était venue était donc d'aller parler à Kise. Aborder le blond sur ce sujet lui était apparu comme une évidence. Après tout, c'était ce dernier qui avait laissé transparaître ses sentiments pour le basané en premier. Et Akashi n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que le plus tourmenté des deux, c'était Kise. Avec, en plus de cela, cette histoire avec Kagami qui n'était pas encore totalement élucidée… Ce fameux dîner avait laissé bien trop de mystères derrière lui, c'était indéniable.

Et là était sûrement le problème. Il fallait débloquer la situation. Et si personne n'agissait, la situation resterait inchangée. Et le rouge était apparemment le seul à être prêt à faire bouger les choses.

Alors toute la journée, il avait réfléchi. Il avait pensé à ce qu'il pourrait dire au blond, aux questions qu'il pourrait lui poser et surtout à l'attitude à aborder pour le mettre en confiance et le faire parler plus facilement. Car Kise pouvait bien faire croire aux autres qu'il était parfois un peu idiot, son capitaine savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas du tout le cas et qu'il était, derrière sa joie plus qu'apparente, très intelligent. Alors si on voulait jouer avec Kise, c'était un risque à prendre, car avant cela, il fallait au moins comprendre que celui-ci n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

Puis à force de réfléchir à tout ça, il avait vraiment réussi à faire prendre forme son petit discours, ou du moins ce qui s'en approchait. Il en avait même, à la pause du midi, parlé à Midorima qui trouvait que son récit était bien ficelé. Après tout, Akashi était doué avec les mots lorsqu'il était question d'arriver à ses fins, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il avait donc, une fois certain de ce qu'il allait dire, attendu le blond à la sortie du collège, près de la grille. En ayant bien sûr, auparavant, prévenu son chauffeur de son léger retard, pour qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas. Et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin vu sortir du bâtiment et qu'il s'était dirigé vers lui, Akashi avait été presque soulagé de se dire que cette mascarade prendrait finalement fin, et que ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers le blond, et que ce dernier eut croisé son regard, il se contenta de détourner ses yeux de lui, tout en baissant la tête. Il lui était passé à côté, lui montrant clairement que toute tentative de dialogue serait vaine.

Il l'avait complètement ignoré. Kise Ryota l'avait ignoré lui, Akashi Seijuro. Et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en rire ou s'en inquiéter. Car Aomine qui l'ignorerait car il savait qu'il voulait lui parler d'un sujet sensible, c'était une chose. Mais le blond qui faisait ça, c'en était une autre.

Quelle que soit la situation, dramatique ou positive, Kise adorait parler. Il aimait se livrer, et partager ses expériences diverses de la vie. Là, il n'en avait pas envie. Pire encore, il évitait le dialogue.

Et c'était ça, qui rendait Akashi légèrement soucieux.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je l'ai attendu pour lui parler, mais il m'a ignoré. Il est passé à côté de moi, évitant mon regard après l'avoir croisé. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis étonné. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fois Kise-kun, mais lorsque c'était le cas et qu'il était avec Kagami-kun, il avait l'air plutôt bavard. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Exactement. Et il l'est aussi lorsqu'il doit se plaindre. Il sait même très bien se débrouiller quand il s'agit de geindre auprès des autres. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Il se sent finalement peut-être vraiment mal… »**

Akashi pensait précisément la même chose. Mais cette idée, dans son esprit, apparaissait avec un énorme point d'interrogation à ses côtés. Pourquoi se sentirait-il mal ?

Pourquoi être amoureux le faisait autant souffrir ? Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur de calcul, non ? Akashi était certain qu'Aomine l'aimait également. Cela se voyait, il en avait douté avant le dîner. Il l'avait senti. Le baiser d'Aomine, qui avait semblé fou de jalousie envers Kagami, l'avait prouvé.

Est-ce que Kise doutait encore ? Il trouverait cela étonnant que le blond pense encore qu'Aomine ne l'aime pas… C'était plus qu'évident.

Akashi ne comprenait pas. Pour lui et Kuroko, tout avait été beaucoup plus simple. Il n'y avait pas eu de véritable problème en ce qui concernait leurs sentiments. C'était bien trop étrange pour être, pour le moment, compréhensible.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je le pense aussi. Mais si il refuse de me parler, je ne vois pas quoi faire. Je compte bien tenter de le faire tous les jours, là n'est pas le problème. Mais le forcer ne servira à rien. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et même en le mettant face à moi, sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, rien ne l'obligera à me parler. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, j'ai une idée. »**

Il haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui avait inspiré un quelconque plan ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Laquelle ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pour dire vrai, c'est plus une hypothèse qu'une idée. Mais tu ne penses pas que Kise-kun était tout simplement gêné de te parler de ça face à toi ? »**

Akashi relut le message deux fois, juste pour être sûr. Puis, doucement, un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres.

Kise Ryota ? Timide ? Cette idée était bien plus que risible.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **De toutes les personnes que je connais, Ryota est sûrement le plus assuré et expressif. Aucune chance pour qu'il soit intimidé. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Peut-être pas. Après tout, tout dépend de son problème. Nous n'en savons rien. Il peut être gêné rien qu'à la pensée d'en parler à qui que ce soit. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Impossible. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Pourtant, nous sommes tous les deux bien placés pour savoir que l'amour fait changer les hommes, Akashi-kun. »**

Le rouge resta interdit face à ce message. Ces mots se gravèrent dans son esprit, et à une vitesse impressionnante, il les retourna dans tous les sens. Encore et encore. Il voulait comprendre le sens de chacun d'eux. Jusqu'à comprendre cette phrase qui était pleine de sens.

Et qui était liée à son expérience personnelle.

Et il comprenait. Il comprenait même parfaitement bien ce que Kuroko venait de lui dire. L'amour faisait changer les gens. Il leur faisait faire des choses qui, avant que cela ne leur tombe dessus, leur auraient paru impossible. Est-ce qu'avant d'avoir rencontré le bleuté, il aurait été imaginable pour lui d'accorder autant d'attention pour une seule et même personne ? De lui donner autant de confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'un lien solide et incassable les lie ? La réponse était non. Définitivement non. Il se le répétait d'ailleurs souvent. Il savait très bien que si il n'avait pas rencontré Kuroko, il serait resté tel qu'il était auparavant.

Plus fermé, plus triste. Plus _seul_.

Se dire cela maintenant lui paraissait comme évident. Maintenant que Kuroko venait de lui dire ça, c'était comme si cela lui sautait aux yeux. Comme quand un professeur de mathématiques donnait la solution à un problème irrésolu. Une fois qu'on savait, on comprenait, mais avant cela, on était simplement aveugle. Aveuglé par notre propre bêtise et notre incompréhension.

Bien sûr que l'amour faisait changer. Bien sûr qu'il faisait douter, qu'il nous rendait incertain… C'était d'une évidence sans pareille. Et comme l'avait dit le joueur fantôme, Akashi faisait parti des mieux placés pour le savoir. Il le savait très bien car cela lui était arrivé. L'amour l'avait fait changer et fait faire des choses dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Jusqu'à adopter un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Il était concerné. Il l'était tellement qu'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre dans le même cas que lui ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux.

Kise était sûrement comme lui. L'amour lui faisait faire des choses ne lui ressemblant pas.

Et encore une fois, il lui avait fallu son inconnu pour le lui faire remarquer…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu as raison. Ryota ne doit plus savoir quoi penser de son propre comportement. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. Et nous deux, nous avons eu de la chance. »**

Il haussa un sourcil, curieux.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **De la chance ? En quoi ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Nous avons toujours réussi à nous parler. Surtout lorsque cela nous concernait nous deux. Mais Kise-kun, lui, est seul. Il n'a pas Aomine-kun pour parler, puisqu'ils s'évitent. Il ne peut pas lui poser les questions qui doivent le ronger, ses inquiétudes, ses doutes… Cela n'a jamais été notre cas, Akashi-kun. Nous deux, dès le début, nous savons que nous pouvons parler librement de nos sentiments. »**

Il avait entièrement raison. Et ce sur toute la ligne.

C'était à croire que sur le comportement des autres, même sur celui de ses plus proches amis, Kuroko avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Akashi savait que s'il y avait le moindre soucis vis-à-vis de ses sentiments ou de la relation spéciale qu'il entretenait avec le bleuté, il pourrait lui en faire part. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions, et ce très souvent. Et, bien sûr, il ne lui en parlait pas toujours. Mais parce qu'au fond, il était normal de se questionner. Et il voulait garder ses réflexions pour lui. Dans son son jardin secret. Mais il savait que si un jour, quelque chose en particulier le rendait soucieux, il pourrait facilement en parler à Kuroko.

Mais Kise, lui, ne semblait pas pouvoir faire pareil avec Aomine. Tout simplement car, tous les deux, n'avaient probablement pas conscience de l'ampleur de leurs sentiments. Et surtout, ils n'avaient encore très certainement jamais entretenu de conversations de ce genre.

Akashi comprenait tout de suite un peu mieux. Il voyait maintenant quelle serait la raison de cette peur qui toucherait le blond et le basané.

Les mots. Le regard de l'autre. La vérité.

Une adrénaline aussi vitale que dangereuse. Des mots et des actes capables de faire palpiter le cœur au point de se demander si tout allait bien. Capables de rendre les mains moites. Capables d'avoir la bouche soudainement pâteuse. Des mots, au fond, capables de tout.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est un peu comme s'ils étaient des débutants. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, Akashi-kun, mais c'est un peu l'idée. »**

Cela amplifiait alors encore plus son idée d'aller parler au blond. Mais finalement, même parler de cela ne trouvait pas une solution au problème. Akashi savait que même en retournant demain voir le blond, celui-ci ne serait toujours pas enclin à la conversation. Après tout, ce dernier savait qu'en évitant à ce point Aomine, ses amis se poseraient des questions. Il savait très bien qu'Akashi était venu pour lui parler de ça.

Mais peut-être avait-il également craint qu'il ne le comprenne pas. Enfin, dans un sens, il n'aurait pas vraiment eu tort de le penser. Après tout, avant d'avoir parlé à Kuroko, Akashi s'était fait des idées totalement différentes en rapport avec le comportement de son ami.

Il se voyait mieux lui parler maintenant qu'il avait éclairci ses pensées grâce à son inconnu que lorsqu'il l'avait attendu devant le portail quelques heures plus tôt. Il était certain que cela n'aurait pas eu l'effet escompté à ce moment-là.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Je vais y repenser plus tard à tête reposée et réitérer la même démarche demain. En espérant que cela fonctionne cette fois-ci. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Justement, Akashi-kun, pourquoi faire ça demain alors que tu pourrais le faire aujourd'hui ? »**

Le faire maintenant ? Comment voulait-il qu'il fasse ? Il ne comptait pas revoir le blond ce soir pour parler de ça.

À moins que…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu veux que je lui envoie un message sur Facebook, c'est ça ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. Si Kise-kun se sent gêné de parler de ses sentiments en vrai, il aura beaucoup plus d'aisance à le faire par message. Il est toujours préférable de parler de ce genre de choses en face à face, mais c'est une bonne alternative si cela peut lui permettre de s'ouvrir plus facilement. »**

Et le bleuté avait, à nouveau, raison sur toute la ligne. Il allait finir par croire que celui-ci n'était destiné qu'à ça en cette soirée…

Il voyait Kise tous les jours alors penser à lui parler de cela par message ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Pour lui, puisqu'il le connaissait bien, il était évident de parler de ce genre de sujets au collège. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de tabous avec ses amis, il l'avait compris au fil du temps. Ils abordaient tous les sujets, décomplexés. Mais après tout, l'amour était un tout nouveau sujet pour eux. Il était peut-être finalement normal de ne pas l'aborder de manière aussi détachée.

Pour Akashi, cela s'était fait facilement. Mais ce n'était pas parce que cela avait été le cas pour lui que ça le serait forcément pour Kise. C'était sûrement, son problème de la vision des choses. Il avait plus de mal à saisir un comportement différent du sien sur le sujet de l'amour.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu as peut-être raison Tetsuya. Mais encore une fois, il ne sera pas obligé de me répondre. Il pourrait tout simplement ignorer ce message. »**

Le rouge regarda sa liste d'amis connectés, qui, en vérité, se composait de seulement trois personnes. Il y avait Kuroko, bien entendu, puis Kise et Murasakibara. Ses deux seuls amis à posséder un compte sur le réseau social. Au début, il s'était dit que ce compte ne servirait qu'à communiquer avec le bleuté. Mais il avait fini par accepter la demande d'ami des deux autres, se disant qu'en cas de pépin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, cela pourrait s'avérer pratique.

Enfin, à la base, il ne pensait pas que ce soi-disant ''pépin'' serait un problème d'amour.

Akashi soupira. Surtout lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond était bel et bien connecté à l'heure actuelle.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Akashi-kun. »**

Le jeune garçon se retint de justesse de soupirer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'était douté que l'adolescent lui sortirait une phrase de ce genre pour finir de le convaincre d'agir. Une phrase bateau mais qui, malheureusement, faisait bien trop souvent son effet…

Comme quoi les vieilles expressions, et surtout les plus courantes, n'étaient pas vides de sens et conservaient toujours leur petit effet sur les gens.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je t'envoie un message dès que j'en ai fini avec lui. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ça va aller. Quoi que tu penses, c'est ton ami. Il t'écoutera forcément. »**

Écouter était une chose. Mais prendre en considération ce qu'il dirait pour ensuite l'appliquer en était une autre. Bien souvent, on considérait que faire entendre sa parole aux autres était un fait tout à fait honorable et important. Pourtant, à quoi cela servait-il si ces mots-là finissaient par être oubliés seulement quelques heures après ?

Le plus dur était sûrement de donner un impact à ses mots. Eux qui, parfois dénués de sens, pouvaient revivre grâce à la valeur qu'on leur apportait. Ce n'était pas facile. Et magner les mots avec habilité ne l'avait jamais été.

Se craquant les doigts, tout en espérant qu'il n'en aurait pas non plus pour des heures, Akashi ouvrit un onglet de conversation avec Kise. Tous les deux ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais parlés sur le réseau social. Enfin, le blond lui avait bien envoyé quelques messages, mais Akashi ne s'était jamais donné la peine de répondre. Le copieur de l'équipe de basket n'avait seulement fait que lui envoyer des photos, souvent de la génération miracle, pour que le rouge puisse en conserver quelques-unes. Sinon, à part cela, aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés sur Facebook.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui, cela ne serait plus le cas.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Ryota. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés aujourd'hui. Et à vrai dire, cela fait maintenant un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés tout court. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne fais pas qu'éviter Daiki. »**

Le rouge envoya sa réponse sans hésiter une fois qu'elle fut tapée, sans même se relire avant. Il savait que c'était une manière un peu abrupte de débuter la conversation, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus tourner autour du pot cent sept ans. Puis, après tout, Kise savait très bien que s'il venait lui parler, ce serait pour aborder ce sujet. Alors si ils avaient tous les deux conscience de ce qu'ils pensaient l'un comme l'autre, autant être direct.

Et encore, Akashi était gentil, il avait décidé de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait directement. Kise était quelqu'un de franc qui aimait que l'on soit honnête avec lui et qu'on lui dise les choses franchement. Mais là, il était question d'amour. Alors Akashi voulait tâter le terrain avant pour se rendre compte à quel point le terrain pouvait être glissant. Bien sûr, tous les deux, ils en avaient déjà parlé. Mais cela le concernait lui et Kuroko. Pas Kise. Pourtant, sur ce sujet, il avait senti son ami compréhensif. Même assez réfléchi sur la question.

Enfin, quand cela nous concernait nous, tout devenait différent. Avec son inconnu, il l'avait bien compris.

Il entendit, soudainement, le son d'un nouveau message tinter dans la chambre calme. Il était parti dans ses pensées, comme toujours, sans remarquer que le blond avait vu son message et était en train d'y répondre.

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Mais non Akashicchi ! Je ne t'évite pas du tout ! »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est aussi crédible que si tu disais que tu n'évitais pas Daiki. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?… »**

Il avait envie de lui répondre que oui, évidemment. Et qu'en plus de cela, il était un idiot. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Il sentait qu'ils allaient avoir une conversation sérieuse. Il n'avait par conséquent pas envie de l'insulter ou de se moquer gentiment de lui, même si cela le démangeait.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme ça seulement parce que tu as peur de l'affronter. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Je n'ai pas peur de l'affronter ! »**

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel. Il le voyait très bien écrire ça, derrière son ordinateur, avec un air d'enfant boudeur sur son visage.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne me mens pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'éviterais comme si il avait la galle s'il en était autrement ? »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Aominecchi n'a qu'à venir me parler lui, s'il en a envie. Il agit lui aussi comme si j'avais la galle ! »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Et, par pur hasard, est-ce que Daiki ne t'éviterait pas seulement parce que c'est toi qui as commencé à l'éviter ? »**

À vrai dire, cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il discutait du cas de ces deux idiots avec Kuroko. Parce que oui, définitivement, fuir de cette manière ne correspondait pas du tout à Aomine. Il comprenait que l'amour faisait changer, ou évoluer, mais cela lui était beaucoup trop opposé. Changer, d'accord, mais là, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas lui, d'agir ainsi.

Mais, tout de suite, cela serait plus compréhensible si le blond s'était mis en premier à l'éviter. Ce dernier l'aurait alors incité, de cette manière, à agir de la même façon que lui.

Comme deux gamins qui avaient besoin d'un parent pour les guider et régler la situation. Une chance pour eux qu'Akashi avait aujourd'hui assez de patience pour endosser ce rôle.

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **De toute façon, même si tu as raison sur ça, ça ne change pas le problème ! »**

Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il commençait à s'ouvrir un peu. Et il lui donnait raison. C'était déjà, en quelque sorte, un bon début.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quel problème ? Je n'en vois aucun, Ryota. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Si je vais le voir et qu'on parle un peu, on va s'embrasser ! »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Chose normale. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Et on va sortir ensemble ! »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Encore heureux, après tout ce raffut inutile que vous aurez fait. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Puis on risque de parler, de plein de trucs quoi… »**

Cette fois-ci, il fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi il semblait s'affoler autant ? Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Finalement, Kise avait l'air maintenant moins coincé qu'au collège et avait l'air de pouvoir parler plus librement de toute cette histoire.

Pourtant, Akashi sentait bien qu'il ne mettait pas des mots là où il devrait en mettre pour finir d'éclaircir la situation…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Où veux-tu en venir ? Il est normal que vous parliez. Surtout si vous êtes amenés à sortir ensemble. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Mais j'ai peur de tout ça… »**

De la peur ? Ils y étaient. Il approchait du but, il en était certain.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tout ça quoi ? »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Bah… Des mots… »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quels mots ? Sois plus clair. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Des tas de mots… Enfin dis comme ça ce sera idiot Akashicchi ! »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pas plus que toi qui tourne autour du pot actuellement. »**

Bon, finalement, il abandonnait sa résolution de ne pas l'insulter pendant cette conversation. Avec lui, ce genre de promesses intérieures devenaient trop dures à tenir. Enfin, pour une fois, c'était Kise qui l'avait sous-entendu ! Il n'avait fait que concrétiser ses propos.

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Je l'aime. »**

Akashi leva les yeux au ciel après qu'un soupir eut passé la barrière de ses lèvres.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu ne m'apprends rien, tu sais. »**

 _« Kise Ryota_

 **Mais c'est ça, le problème, Akashicchi ! Je suis amoureux de lui mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, après notre baiser, si je vais lui parler, je vais forcément être amené à lui dire ! Je ne pourrais pas juste l'embrasser comme ça, et lui dire qu'on sort ensemble. Il faut forcément des mots sur ce qu'on ressent. Car même si moi je sais que je l'aime, Aominecchi aura besoin de l'entendre. Et c'est normal, les ''je t'aime'', il faut que ça marche dans les deux sens. Enfin, je crois… Mais finalement, le dire, c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais… C'est comme s'exposer nu devant quelqu'un qui tient une arme. C'est idiot mais c'est l'image que ça me donne. J'ai l'impression qu'en disant ces mots, ça donnera encore plus de force à mes sentiments… Plus de réalité, surtout. Puis plus d'impact. Et je trouve ça super effrayant, Akashicchi ! Il y a des personnes qui disent ces mots tout le temps, à n'importe qui. Mais j'aime vraiment Aominecchi. Je suis fou amoureux de lui. Alors j'ai envie que ce soit bien. Que ça marche et que, je sais pas, je n'écorche pas un mot ou que je ne me morde pas la langue… Mais lui dire que je l'aime me fait vraiment peur. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, ça me rendra encore plus dépendant de lui ? Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est flou, pour moi, tout ça. Mais toi, Akashicchi, comment ça s'est passé ? Kurokocchi, tu l'aimes aussi très fort, je le sais bien. On le sait tous, de toute façon. Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en disant ces mots-là ? Où tu as trouvé le courage de les dire ? Le courage de t'exposer nu face à quelqu'un tenant une arme ? »**

Akashi avait la sensation d'avoir retenu son souffle pendant toute la lecture du long message de Kise. Message auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Il avait lu chaque phrase attentivement, l'enregistrant méticuleusement dans son esprit. Il avait été touché par chaque mot, si bien qu'il relut une deuxième ce message. Il n'était pas forcément ordonné et comprenait beaucoup d'hésitations. Après tout, c'était Kise qui l'avait écrit. Mais il avait simplement laissé parler son cœur. Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Et il devait très certainement se sentir mieux grâce à ce message où il y avait écrit tous ses sentiments.

Maintenant, il devait répondre quelque chose. Il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle tirade sans un petit message en guise de réponse.

Il laissa ses doigts se poser sur son clavier. Mais ces derniers semblaient comme paralysés.

Il voulut répondre, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il aurait aimé lui répondre. Seulement, il en était incapable.

Tout simplement car il ne s'était jamais exposé nu devant quelqu'un tenant une arme. Devant son inconnu.

* * *

Chapitre terminé ! Voilà, je voulais vraiment l'écrire et j'ai d'ailleurs pris un grand plaisir à le taper, celui-ci. Bizarrement, il m'a reposé, et il traite un sujet que j'aime beaucoup. J'avais par ailleurs vraiment besoin de l'écrire pour la suite des événements, puisqu'il jouera un rôle très important.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Il vous a plu ? Le long message de Kise, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Et la fin ?

Comme vous l'aurez compris, et peut-être même remarqué, Akashi pense à de nombreuses reprises à ses sentiments. Il parle même ouvertement de sa relation avec Kuroko. Pourtant, si vous avez fait attention, il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Pas une fois. Et lire les mots de Kise lui en a fait prendre conscience. Ça lui a fait comprendre qu'au fond, bien que la situation soit différente, ils étaient dans le même cas.

Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez la suite au prochain chapitre !

Encore merci de tout ce soutien que vous m'offrez. Vos reviews, messages, follows et favs me motivent toujours plus. Je sais que maintenant, je ne suis plus régulière dans mes publications à cause de mes examens, mais cela n'empêche que j'attends toujours avec impatience vos avis et que je suis toujours très heureuse de publier.

Encore merci !

 **À la prochaine pour la suite…**


	36. Partie 36

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 36**

 **Salut, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, considérez ça comme un vrai miracle que j'ai posté ce week-end. C'était pas vraiment gagné que je trouve le temps. x) Je passe mon oral pour le bac de français le 13 Juin (vous sentez cette tristesse dans mes paroles?), donc je suis passée en mode révision intense. Et vous, quand est-ce que vous passez vos examens, si vous en avez ? Bref, dans tous les cas, bonne chance tout le monde !**

 **Sinon, pour changer de sujet avant que certains se mettent à pleurer de désespoir, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Il m'a détendu, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Bref, je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse lire tout ça !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **kiwi. :** (désolée ton pseudo ne passe pas entièrement) Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire, vraiment ! Et tout ce que tu as décrit est ce que je cherche à faire depuis le début donc je suis ravie aha. J'espère revoir ton pseudo dans mes reviews à l'occasion !

 **Sazawen :** Te connaissant, je m'attendais clairement à une review de fangirl, c'était juste obligé aha. xD Je suis juste super contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Étant donné que tu es la fan numéro un du AoKise, ton avis est plus que précieux à mes yeux. Donc merci beaucoup pour ta review qui vraiment m'a fait plaisir. Et contente que tu aies aimé toutes les conversations de ce chapitre aha. Et je vais calmer ta hâte avec ce chapitre alors. :3 Encore merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments et reviews me touchent toujours.

 **Ichyo :** Aha sadique. x) Mais effectivement, pour une fois, il n'est pas mieux.

 **Akashi 4 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies tout aimé dans le dernier chapitre. Aha et merci du compliment, même si je ne considère pas avoir le niveau d'un véritable auteur. Bonne chance pour tes examens et encore merci !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Pauvre Kise aha. Et effectivement, Akashi dit aux autre qu'il aime Kuroko, il l'aura notamment dit à son père, mais pas au principal concerné. En tout cas, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 **BlueSey17 :** Et oui, c'était un sacré chapitre. Celui-ci aussi cela dit aha…

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Et oui, beaucoup de choses se sont produites au dernier chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci. ^^

 **kama-chan59 :** Et encore, je ne trouve pas que j'étais spécialement sadique dans mon dernier chapitre. :3

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La semaine était passée relativement vite, sans que cela ne soit à son plus grand étonnement. Entre devenir soudainement le journal intime vivant de Kise et s'occuper de ses propres soucis, il avait eu de quoi faire. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lire, de jouer au shogi ou de s'adonner à d'autres activités en tout genre. Même dormir ne lui avait pas semblé être un véritable moment de repos ou de pause dans son quotidien. Il pensait à ceci, à cela. Et même si ça ne paraissait pas être grand-chose, c'était amplement suffisant pour le fatiguer.

Enfin, il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, il serait moins fatigué par toutes ces petites choses de la vie.

Après tout, maintenant, tout allait enfin mieux entre Kise et Aomine. Ces deux idiots, l'un étant plus idiot que l'autre étant donné que le blond avait finalement fait le premier pas, avaient cessé de s'ignorer. À vrai dire, il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour Kise. Dès le lendemain de sa conversation avec Akashi, à la première heure, il avait été lui déclarer ses sentiments. Pourtant, finalement, le rouge ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose… Comme si le simple fait de vider son sac avait convaincu le blond d'être courageux et d'oser dire ces mots qui semblaient si importants pour lui. Puis, finalement, Aomine lui avait lui aussi parlé de ses sentiments. Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. En couple, bien entendu. Akashi s'amusait d'ailleurs, au fond, beaucoup de cela. C'était à croire que toute la génération des miracles allait finir homosexuelle et en couple. Murasakibara devait maintenant se sentir bien seul, ou se poser des questions.

Akashi referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire, n'oubliant pas bien sûr d'y glisser un morceau de papier entre deux pages. Toute cette histoire avec Kise l'avait beaucoup remué. Après tout, il se doutait depuis un moment de ses sentiments envers le basané et il avait pu remarquer à quel point cet amour avait eu l'air de le contrarier. Son visage n'avait plus été si rayonnant qu'auparavant. Alors mardi, quand tout s'était enfin réglé, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait enfin se vider la tête de tout ça.

Mais la preuve actuelle était que non, étant donné qu'il pensait tellement qu'il en venait à ne plus réussir à se concentrer correctement sur son livre.

Cette conversation sur facebook avec le blond avait eu un impact qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sur lui. Ses mots l'avaient touché. Plus que ça, même transpercé. Il les revoyait, les avait même relu au cours de la semaine. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'à certains moments, il s'y voyait au travers. Il s'y identifiait, et il n'y avait rien de plus perturbant que de retrouver ses sentiments les plus intimes dans les mots d'un autre. C'était terriblement frustrant pour l'adolescent. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, quoi faire, quoi dire. Même Kuroko, seulement avec leurs échanges de messages, avait remarqué que quelque chose dérangeait le rouge. Qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Et Akashi ne l'avait pas contredit car il avait raison. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne lui en avait pas dit les raisons. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète, que cela lui passerait. Mais il savait qu'en lui disant ça, il créait justement son inquiétude. Alors le bleuté était devenu de plus en plus insistant quant au fait de savoir comment allait le capitaine de Teiko, et ce tous les jours de la semaine.

Mais Akashi était, comme qui dirait, choqué de lui-même.

Comment est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte de quelque chose d'aussi capital ? Cette question, il se l'était posé toute la semaine. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Le ramenant sans répit à sa situation actuelle. Les mots de Kise l'avaient fait prendre conscience de ce qui était, au fond, une de ses erreurs de plus dans sa relation avec Kuroko. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que le bleuté soit conscient de ce manque de mots de sa part. Et si l'autre adolescent avait déjà réalisé ça, et qu'il en était malheureux, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ? S'excuser, c'était une chose. Mais dans certains cas, ça ne se faisait pas. Ça ne servait à rien.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Une chose aussi capitale dans un couple, Akashi avait été en capacité de la négliger.

Il se rappelait, au début de ce qui semblait être leur relation, ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à Kuroko avec ces simples mots. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, ou quelque chose comme ça… Il ne s'en rappelait pas. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il lui avait dit que pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en était, à l'heure actuelle ? Akashi avait eu le temps de penser au bleuté. De penser à ce qu'ils avaient traversé, à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et ce qui allait également arriver dans le futur. Il avait pensé à tout ça, et il y pensait encore. Et y repenser cette semaine n'avait fait que le conforter dans son idée.

Il l'aimait. Il était fou de lui. Au point même que cela aurait pu l'inquiéter. Avoir une dépendance envers une chose nous confortait dans l'idée que jamais cette chose ne manquerait. Mais envers une personne, c'était tout à fait différent. Un être humain avait ses propres sentiments et faisait ses propres choix. Mais le simple fait de penser que Kuroko pourrait lui échapper pour se jeter dans les bras d'un autre lui donnait un sentiment aussi horrible que vide.

Vide, car il savait que maintenant, sans lui, il n'arriverait plus à ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui. Toutes ces émotions qu'il lui avait apporté, et dont il ne verrait pas l'intérêt sans lui. Pourquoi se donner la peine de sourire si ce n'était pas pour lui ? Pourquoi rire si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ? Pourquoi l'embrasser si ce n'était pas ses lèvres qu'il désirait ?

Akashi soupira, s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit. Continuer à penser à tout ça sur son lit, dans sa chambre, n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il voyait ce manque de paroles comme une erreur. Et cette erreur le ramenait inéluctablement vers celle qu'il avait commise lors du match avec l'ami d'enfance du bleuté, et le comportement qu'il avait eu face à tout ça. Mais repenser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait à nouveau l'ignorer, à un moment ou à un autre, comme il l'avait fait à cette période provoquait en lui une montée de stress qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer.

Il fallait agir. Rester assis ici ne changerait rien à sa négligence. Il devait rattraper les choses, de manière à ce que Kuroko ne lui en veuille pas trop. Même si, et il le savait, il en aurait tout à fait les droits.

Il se releva alors de sa place, tirant sur les pans de son tee-shirt pour enlever les plis qui avaient pris leur place, et se dirigea vers sa porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers son ordinateur, hésitant tout de même quelques secondes. Seulement, il se reprit bien vite en attrapant la clenche de sa porte entre les doigts de sa main droite.

Un réseau social leur avait permis de se connaître, de parler, d'échanger, de s'attacher puis de s'aimer. Tout avait commencé de là, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient encore du mal à s'en détacher. C'était presque comme un point de repaire, une chose que l'on ne voulait pas effacer de peur de perdre un souvenir. Akashi ressentait ça autant que Kuroko, même s'ils ne se l'étaient jamais clairement dit. Mais il y avait certaines choses qui ne devaient pas être dites par internet. Certaines paroles qui avaient trop d'importance pour devenir simplement une routine ou des mots devenus négligés de par leur banalité.

Akashi ne voulait pas ça, il en était certain.

En ouvrant sa porte, il aperçut au loin, au fond du couloir, un homme habillé tout en noir, sa chemise blanche contrastant avec le reste. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour descendre les escaliers, le rouge ferma sa porte en vitesse.

\- Tsubaki !

L'interpellé se tourna directement vers la source d'appel, dont il avait bien sûr directement reconnu la voix. Alors qu'il remontait les quelques marches qu'il venait de descendre, Akashi le rejoignit en quelques pas, le visage déterminé.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Akashi-sama ?

Le rouge souffla, comme pour se donner du courage, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il devait juste bien réfléchir, et rapidement, à comment il allait amener les choses. Comment est-ce qu'il comptait expliquer ce qu'il voulait ? Et, accessoirement, décidé en cinq minutes sur un coup de tête.

\- Tsubaki. Est-ce que tu es prêt à me rendre n'importe lequel des services ?

Le brun, étonné, se mit à rire. Cependant, il n'était pas nerveux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il montrait, avec ce rire, que la question qu'il venait de poser avait une réponse plus qu'évidente.

\- Bien sûr que oui, je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Alors conduis-moi à Tokyo.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous… Pardon ?

\- Je veux aller à Tokyo.

Le majordome le regarda, incrédule. Il cherchait dans les yeux hétérochromes le moindre signe de blague ou de tromperie. Mais même en faisant cela, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. L'adolescent n'était pas du genre à plaisanter, surtout lorsqu'il lui faisait des demandes avec un air aussi sérieux. Bien qu'il le possédait la plupart du temps. Mais à part Tsubaki et ses amis proches, personne n'était capable de faire la différence entre Akashi normal et Akashi vraiment sérieux.

\- En fait, non, je ne suis pas capable de vous rendre n'importe lequel des services.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Tsubaki, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller à Tokyo.

\- Vous habitez à Kyoto, Akashi-sama.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et vous voulez aller à Tokyo ?

\- Précisément.

Le brun soupira tout en passant devant le rouge. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur, regardant l'adolescent d'un œil presque désespéré.

\- Nous en avons pour cinq heures, et peut-être même plus, en voiture. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de partir ainsi, sans rien prévoir à l'avance.

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Si c'est moi qui te le demande alors nous pouvons partir.

Le domestique émit un petit rire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant par la même occasion une mèche qui lui chatouillait le front.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant capricieux, Akashi-sama. Il y a des tas de choses à prévoir, quand on part autant de temps. On doit prévoir l'heure à laquelle on part, celle où nous arrivons, prévenir les domestiques que vous ne serez pas là, qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de vous faire à manger le midi. Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes mineur et que partir comme ça, sans prévenir personne, ce n'est pas très…

\- Tsubaki. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller à Tokyo alors… S'il-te-plaît. Je te le demande comme je le demanderais à une personne aussi importante qu'un membre de ma famille.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Akashi rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermé et voulut plonger ses yeux dans ceux chocolat du brun. Seulement, ce dernier le dépassa rapidement pour rejoindre les escaliers. Il commença à descendre les marches de ce dernier alors que le rouge le regardait, incertain quant à sa décision.

\- Allez dans la voiture. Et n'oubliez pas votre veste, le temps s'est grandement rafraîchi.

Akashi voulut lui dire merci, mais il se retint de justesse. Avec lui, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait très bien que Tsubaki savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Et il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'adolescent lui ferait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il était un pilier fondamental de sa vie, au même titre que la génération miracle et Kuroko.

Un petit sourire au bord des lèvres, Akashi descendit rapidement les escaliers, satisfait de sa méthode de persuasion. Près de la porte d'entrée se tenait une des domestiques, qui venait de prendre son manteau dans ses mains et lui souriait gentiment. Il prit alors le même air qu'elle, poli et plus enjoué qu'auparavant à l'idée de revoir le bleuté, et enfila rapidement la veste noire. Il glissa rapidement ses pieds dans ses chaussures, refaisant en vitesse ses lacets.

Pressé, il salua la bonne accompagné d'un sourire charmant qui la fit rire. Cette vision amusa d'ailleurs Akashi. Peut-être qu'elle se disait que la jeunesse ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet ? Ou tout simplement que les garçons de son âge étaient bien trop actifs pour être suivis par les plus vieux.

Le rouge descendit les quelques marches du perron alors que devant ses yeux se dressait la grande voiture qui le conduirait jusqu'à Tokyo. Il fit le tour de celle-ci, le bruit des cailloux sous ses chaussures martelant ses oreilles, et vérifia avant de s'y engouffrer que son téléphone était bien présent dans la poche avant de son pantalon. Ce n'était pas comme si il s'attendait à un quelconque coup de fil ou message un samedi, mais bon, il valait mieux être prévoyant, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Il ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur le siège passager, comme la dernière fois, bien qu'aujourd'hui le soleil n'était pas présent.

Tant pis. Puis il sentait que, de toute façon, Tsubaki n'allait pas en rester là quant à cette excursion pas du tout prévue au programme. Autant être à ses côtés pour répondre à ses interrogations.

Akashi retroussa la manche de sa veste pour accéder à sa montre. Il était huit heure pile. Une chance qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui se couchaient tôt, pour ensuite se lever tôt. Avec un peu de chance, il serait à Tokyo dans les alentours de midi. Il espérait vraiment que la circulation serait bonne, aujourd'hui. Le retour ne l'inquiétait pas. Après tout, peu importait l'heure pour ça. Puis, dans tous les cas, une fois qu'il serait avec le bleuté, autant en profiter. S'il pouvait passer quelques heures avec lui, cela serait parfait. Et la spontanéité et l'imprévu du moment rendraient les retrouvailles encore meilleures qu'elles ne le seraient.

Il leva la tête de sa montre lorsqu'il entendit le rire de son majordome parvenir de dehors. La voiture étant face à la grande demeure, il pouvait donc voir celui-ci rigoler avec la domestique qui, si Akashi avait vraiment une bonne vue, semblait rougir. Enfin, il supposait qu'elle rougissait à cause de ses bêtises en tout genre.

Le brun s'approcha de la voiture, faisant tourner les clés de cette dernière autour de son doigt. Il s'assit sur le siège face au volant, ou plutôt s'affala sur ce dernier. Il ferma la portière tout en desserrant légèrement sa cravate. C'est un clin d'œil qu'il fit au rouge lorsqu'il démarra la voiture.

\- C'est parti !

Akashi admira pendant quelques minutes l'aisance que son majordome avait au volant. Ses gestes étaient fluides, maîtrisés… Il avait comme l'impression de se le dire à chaque fois mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le noter mentalement dans un coin de la tête. Ses mains semblaient expertes, comme si sa destinée avait été d'être chauffeur.

Il ria intérieurement à cette idée, se disant que le brun n'aurait jamais pu faire un métier comme ça. Enfin, il le voyait difficilement faire autre chose que de travailler en tant que son majordome.

\- Sinon, vous comptez enfin me dire ce qu'il vous prend, Akashi-sama ? Je pourrais vous guider vers vos vendeurs de drogue habituels que je ne le saurais même pas !

Le rouge leva les yeux au ciel, sans que Tsubaki ne le voit. Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et se mit à regarder le paysage triste de Kyoto qui s'offrait à lui, alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de la maison des Akashi.

\- J'ai besoin de voir Tetsuya, c'est important.

Il sentait que dès qu'il le pouvait, le brun esquissait vers lui une œillade interloquée.

\- Un problème ?

\- Rien de grave pour le moment. J'ai juste des choses à lui dire et je ne me voyais pas le faire autrement qu'en face-à-face.

\- Je vois. Mais vous avez intérêt à me donner des détails après l'avoir vu ! Vous me devez bien ça, après tout.

Akashi lui lança un regard joueur.

\- Je ne te dois rien, c'est toi qui as accepté de m'accompagner.

\- Je suis soucieux de votre porte-monnaie, un Kyoto-Tokyo en taxi, ça coûte cher.

Le rouge s'esclaffa tandis qu'il redirigeait à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon. Les maisons semblaient vides et tristes, à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait presque aucun signe de vie. Très certainement à cause du ciel qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Au fait, Akashi-sama, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important.

De tout ce que lui dit Tsubaki, il ne retint que le mot ''important''. Et par tout ce que celui-ci pouvait signifier, il avait l'intime conviction que ça ne lui plairait pas. Et bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait avec Kuroko, il savait que le simple fait de le revoir le rendrait plus heureux que d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas envie qu'une nouvelle peu désirable d'entendre vienne lui gâcher ses retrouvailles se déroulant dans quelques heures.

\- Tu m'en parleras après.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Le mystère fait parti de l'homme. Je peux bien attendre quelques heures pour écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

* * *

La vision qu'il avait de cette maison était totalement différente de la dernière fois. Elle qui avait paru si accueillante et familiale d'extérieur semblait maintenant comme morte. Il avait beaucoup plu à Tokyo ces derniers jours, visiblement. De l'eau s'écoulait tout le long des gouttières et la pluie mouillant tout son environnement ajoutait un air triste à ce cadre qu'il avait pourtant vu si gai. Même le cerisier, qui s'était imposé par sa grandeur, paraissait moins beau. La pluie avait abîmé la plupart des fleurs et quelques branchages se trouvaient au pied de l'arbre, tapissant le sol gorgé d'eau de petites tâches roses.

Sorti de la voiture, Akashi se tourna vers son majordome qui lui, était resté assis confortablement à sa place et, surtout, au chaud. Maintenant que le rouge y pensait, un pull n'aurait pas été de refus. Et sa gorge mise ainsi à découvert lui glaçait le sang et lui provoquait d'irrémédiables frissons.

\- Bien, tu peux y aller.

Le brun eut un petit rire.

\- Et aller où ?

\- Manger, par exemple.

Le rouge jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de Tsubaki.

\- Il est midi et quart, tu peux aller en ville pour manger, comme nous ne l'avons pas fait. Je t'envoie un message dès que tu peux revenir me chercher.

\- Pas de soucis. Amusez-vous bien !

Il agrémenta sa réplique d'un sourire empli de sous-entendus. Mais Akashi le vit, avec un petit sourire moqueur, reprendre un visage plus sérieux quand un souvenir bien précis lui revint en tête.

\- Enfin, pas comme la dernière fois, Akashi-sama !

\- À tout à l'heure.

Il laissa un sourire joueur prendre possession de ses lèvres alors que le brun marmonnait diverses paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Enfin, il devait très certainement pester gentiment contre lui. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, finalement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être comme ça avec lui. Et puis, se taquiner était une habitude entre eux. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

Le rouge entendit la voiture repartir alors qu'il ouvrait le petit portillon menant au jardin. Il le referma derrière lui et marcha avec précaution dans l'allée, se méfiant des pavés paraissant encore largement mouillés par la pluie. Il y avait dû avoir une grosse averse le matin même, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Arrivé au milieu de la petite allée, Akashi entendit comme un cliquetis et leva par conséquent sa tête vers la source du bruit.

Il se figea instantanément quand il vit le bleuté sortir et lui tourner directement le dos pour refermer la porte. Il suivit tous ses mouvements de là où il était, prenant un malin plaisir à l'épier alors que l'autre ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ses cheveux bleus étaient mouillés et commençaient à humidifier légèrement le col de sa veste marron. Ses yeux hétérochromes glissèrent le long du dos de la silhouette fine, savourant sa taille parfaite. Son regard ne put s'empêcher d'envier ses jambes fines, lui rappelant à quel point la sensation de la peau douce sous ses doigts lui avait manqué.

Le bleuté était beau, et même divin selon lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, Akashi voyait en lui, en ses mouvements, une pureté sans égal qui le rendait plus jeune encore qu'il ne l'était.

Kuroko finit pas ranger ses clés et par jeter un sac sur son épaule, dont l'autre adolescent n'avait d'ailleurs pas noté la présence.

Cependant, il ne descendit pas les trois marches du perron et s'arrêta dans sa marche. Ses yeux céruléens se plongèrent dans ceux du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, pour ne plus les lâcher. Sa main droite qui tenait fermement la lanière de son sac finit par retirer totalement son emprise de celle-ci, laissant l'objet retomber au sol en un bruit léger, presque sourd. Mais l'ambiance était si calme, l'air si froid qu'ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir tout entendre. Même le souffle de l'autre.

Le bleuté, sous les yeux patients d'Akashi, amorça un mouvement dans sa direction. Sa jambe fit un premier geste, avant de se stopper dans son élan, faisant reprendre à son pied sa place initiale.

\- Akashi-kun ?

La voix incertaine du joueur fantôme dessina un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait douter de ça ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

L'incompréhension et l'étonnement semblaient figer dans ses yeux bleus, amusant Akashi. L'autre garçon ne montrait, en temps normal, pas vraiment ses émotions. Mais quand celles-ci étaient trop fortes, c'était comme si elles débordaient. Il devenait alors un livre ouvert, moins transparent que d'habitude. Et le rouge était fier de pouvoir créer ça chez lui.

Kuroko, prenant enfin conscience de la présence du garçon le plus important à ses yeux face à lui, descendit les marches et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'Akashi. Il jeta quelques regards, à gauche et à droite, comme pour vérifier qu'on ne les espionnait pas. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il prit simplement sa main. La sienne était chaude, puisqu'il venait à peine de sortir du cocon de chaleur que représentait sa maison. Celle d'Akashi était froide, et avait eu le temps de rougir, sans que cela n'en devienne douloureux pour autant, comme lors des hivers les plus rudes au Japon.

Il fit alors volte-face, la main d'Akashi toujours dans la sienne, et le tira jusqu'à chez lui. Seulement, le rouge était pressé de dire les mots qui envahissaient son esprit depuis quelques jours.

Akashi n'avait pas le temps d'attendre, surtout pour des mots.

\- Tetsuya, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Il faut d'abord qu'on rentre, Akashi-kun. Il fait froid.

Le bleuté se remit alors à tirer sur son bras, dans un effort vain. L'adolescent avait comme les pieds collés au sol. Mais au-delà de ça, il était tout simplement déterminé.

Une brise fraîche fit secouer les branches du cerisier, laissant quelques fleurs tomber à nouveau sur le sol. L'une d'elle arriva aux pieds d'Akashi qui baissa les yeux pour la regarder. Elle venait de tomber dans une flaque d'eau, et les pétales commençaient à se noyer sous son assaut. La couleur devenait moins vive, plus pâle, plus triste. Moins vivante. Elle se noyait, sans pouvoir rien faire. Sans pouvoir se battre pour sa vie.

\- On ne peut pas rester dehors.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Rentrons d'abord. Tu n'es même pas assez couvert par ce temps, tu vas…

\- Je t'aime.

La main chaude du bleuté cessa, à l'entente de ces mots, d'exercer cette pression pour le tirer hors de ce jardin. Une nouvelle vague de vent vint à nouveau secouer leurs cheveux au rythme des feuillages. Le bruit était agréable, reposant.

Très calme.

Akashi avait l'impression que l'air froid le prenait à la gorge, lui glaçant tout son être de la tête au pied. Il pouvait entendre, de là où il se trouvait, les gouttes provenant de la gouttière tomber dans d'autres petites flaques, au sol. Le bruit était répétitif et ne cessait pas. Il continuait, inlassablement. Et bien que pour certains, cela aurait paru agaçant, il se surprit à se dire qu'il aimait ça. Qu'il aimait cette vie et ces actions paisibles autour de lui. Le cerisier à ses côtés, toujours autant secoué par ces petits coups de vent, était peut-être en train de perdre d'autres branchages et fleurs.

Peut-être que l'une d'elle était de nouveau tombée à ses pieds, se noyant dans ce qui devait s'apparenter à un lac pour elle. Mais le rouge n'avait pas envie, comme elle, de se noyer. Alors il continuait de fixer ce dos dont il voulait connaître toute l'étendue.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le bleuté lui tire de nouveau la main pour le traîner à l'intérieur, il se retourna vers lui. Pas complètement, juste à moitié, mais juste assez pour qu'Akashi puisse plonger ses yeux dans l'un des siens. Et c'était comme si un mélange d'émotions lui explosait au visage.

Comme ces peintures où trop de couleurs se succédaient, se chevauchaient, jusqu'à ce que notre vision n'arrive plus à se focaliser sur une en particulier.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient presque. Cela aurait pu être le froid ou tout ce vent, mais Akashi se plaisait à penser le contraire. Il espérait que ses mots aient causé cette émotion. Ils étaient beaux, envoûtants… Mais ils étaient si magnifiques et si expressifs que, finalement, le rouge n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Il avait l'air ému, touché, attendri…

Peu importait si ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait. C'était ce que ses yeux lui disaient. Et pour lui, c'était tout ce qui importait. Car de tout ce qui constituait Kuroko, son regard était sûrement le plus communicatif et sincère.

Akashi ouvrit la bouche, encore incertain à ce moment-là sur ce qu'il allait dire, mais le bleuté se retourna. Il tira à nouveau sur sa main, qu'il serrait cette fois plus fortement qu'auparavant. Alors le rouge se laissa faire, laissant l'adrénaline quittant son corps être à son tour emportée par le vent.

Dire ces mots faisait quelque chose. Cependant, le définir lui paraissait beaucoup trop compliqué. Ce n'était pas que ça faisait mal. Et ça ne rendait pas non plus spécialement joyeux ou quelconque autre sentiment positif. C'était à l'intérieur, que cela se passait. On sentait que dans notre ventre, quelque chose naissait pour la première fois. C'était chaud, vivant. On se sentait revigoré par cette sensation nouvelle. Dire des mots que l'on n'avait jamais dit, et d'une sincérité aussi pure, ce n'était pas facile. Il l'avait pensé. Et il le pensait plus ou moins toujours. Mais finalement, c'était venu tout seul.

Car quand on aime, on le dit. On a besoin de le dire car c'est au fond de nous. Et le dire réchauffe, fait transpirer, installe une incertitude en nous quant à la réaction de l'autre que même un vent glacial ne saurait nous refroidir ou nous calmer.

Les quelques marches du perron gravies, Kuroko lâcha sa main pour récupérer son sac. Une fois ce dernier replacé sur son dos, il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches. Il en ressortit rapidement une clé qu'il fit entrer dans la serrure avant de la tourner. Il ouvrit la porte, la poussant de sa main gauche, et se tourna enfin vers Akashi, ce qui sembla être à ce dernier une éternité.

\- Tu peux entrer, Akashi-kun.

À vrai dire, il ne se fit pas prier pour ça. Il regrettait amèrement le tee-shirt qu'il avait choisi de mettre ce matin et ces baskets qui n'étaient pas aussi chaudes que celles qu'il avait porté cette semaine. Il entra alors dans la maison, soufflant lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui.

La chaleur lui brûlait presque les doigts et voir cet intérieur chaleureux le réchauffa également. Il retira rapidement ses chaussures avant de les poser à côté des autres paires, qui étaient également là la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il eut un sourire à ce souvenir, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Alors qu'il allait retirer sa veste, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner. Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que, déjà, deux lèvres douces se plaquaient contre les siennes. C'était doux, agréable. Tout son corps fut comme ébouillanté à ce si simple contact. Ses mains froides se logèrent dans le creux des reins du bleuté qui lui, avait retiré sa veste.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leur permettant à tout deux de reprendre leur souffle, avant qu'elles ne se rejoignent de nouveau. D'un même accord, ou de ce qui leur semblait à tous les deux comme une évidence, ils laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer et jouer ensemble. Encore une fois, c'était chaud. Ils avaient chaud.

Se retrouver, sentir la langue de l'autre rencontrer la sienne, leurs corps se rapprocher comme s'ils étaient aimantés.

Un amour aussi fort pouvait presque faire peur.

Ils se détachèrent, lentement, et leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Akashi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kuroko, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'aux mots qu'il avait une nouvelle fois envie de lui répéter. Encore et encore.

\- Tu as mangé, Akashi-kun ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Non.

Le bleuté eut un petit sourire amusé, avant de poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Kuroko se décolla de lui et partit en direction de la cuisine, toujours ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le rouge le suivit, après avoir retiré sa veste, également amusé de sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi me le demander si tu comptais dès le début me faire à manger ?

\- Je voulais simplement t'embêter.

Cette idée fit rire légèrement Akashi.

Alors que le bleuté passait derrière le plan de travail, l'adolescent se mit à nouveau à observer la pièce. Et forcément, en deux semaines, elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Elle était grande, sans trop l'être non plus. Elle servait de cuisine, mais également de salle à manger. Les tons étaient bleus et blancs, bien qu'aujourd'hui, leur vivacité semblait atténuée par le temps régnant à l'extérieur.

Il tira une chaise, s'y asseyant, tout en s'accoudant à la table sur laquelle il prendrait son repas. Il profita de sa position, face à la cuisine américaine, pour observer Kutoko de loin. Il le vit sortir divers produits du frigo, pour ensuite les poser sur le plan de travail. Avec douceur, il le vit se saisir d'un couteau et commencer à couper quelques ingrédients qu'il n'était pas en capacité de voir de là où il se trouvait, la table se situant trop loin.

\- Tes parents et ta grand-mère ne sont pas là ?

Le bleuté lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant de se concentrer sur ses gestes.

\- Non. Ils mangent chez ma tante aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec eux ?

\- Je comptais manger dehors rapidement avant d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Mais j'ai bien fait de ne pas partir plus tôt.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Akashi réalisa à quel point il avait de la chance. Après tout, venir directement chez son inconnu n'avait pas du tout été prévu. Et, surtout, cela s'était décidé sans consulter l'autre garçon. Si jamais Kuroko n'avait pas été là, il se serait retrouvé assez bête. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Il n'aurait pas pu l'attendre indéfiniment. Après tout, il n'était pas venu seul. Il ne pouvait pas imposer à Tsubaki d'attendre des heures juste pour lui. Il y avait des limites aux services qu'il lui demandait.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Le rouge décida de s'amuser de cette question. Il s'affaissa sur la chaise et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Cela te dérange-t-il ?

Le bruit du couteau qui rencontrait la planche à découper cessa aussitôt. Le bleuté leva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Akashi, toujours aussi joueurs. Il soupira avant de s'emparer d'un torchon pour essuyer ses mains. Il le replia rapidement, à la va-vite, avant de contourner la cuisine pour rejoindre son amant dans la salle à manger.

Il tira lui aussi une chaise, doucement, et s'y assit. En faisant, bien entendu, exprès de prendre celle en face de lui pour mettre le plus de distance entre leurs deux corps. Ils sentaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, que la distance et les jours qui les avaient séparé étaient la cause de tout ceci. La cause de ce manque qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils arrivaient à survivre grâce à leurs messages et à leurs souvenirs. Et grâce à l'espoir de se revoir bientôt. Mais ils sentaient, dès qu'ils se revoyaient, que toutes les limites qu'ils voulaient s'imposer tombaient. Qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop accro à la voix de l'autre, à sa peau, à toute sa personne dans son intégralité.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Mais ce n'était pas prévu.

\- L'imprévu fait parfois du bien, non ?

Kuroko eut une petite moue adorable qui tordit les entrailles du rouge.

\- L'imprévu est dangereux.

\- Notre relation l'est déjà.

Le petit sourire qu'avait auparavant le joueur fantôme au coin des lèvres disparut. Alors Akashi sut immédiatement que la prochaine question serait plus sérieuse. Kuroko, sous ses yeux, prit un pan de son pull entre ses doigts et se mit à jouer avec lui.

Il ne savait pas si ce geste était nerveux, ou tout simplement parce qu'il se retenait de parler d'autres choses qui le démangeaient.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Cette fois-ci, le jeune héritier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il posait cette question. Selon lui, la réponse était évidente, non ?

Il était venu pour faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant aujourd'hui. Et il était impossible que Kuroko n'ait pas noté ce changement, cette initiative. Il l'avait de toute façon vu dans son regard. Il avait vu qu'il avait compris que ces paroles-là étaient la première fois qu'il les prononçait. Alors si il savait, pourquoi lui poser une telle question ?

\- Pour te dire que je t'aimais.

Akashi baissa ses yeux pour voir la main du bleuté continuer de jouer avec son pull. Il le tordait doucement, dans tous les sens. Sauf que maintenant, il mettait un peu plus de force à le tirer entre son pouce et son index, détendant la laine noire et blanche.

Quelque chose traversa alors l'esprit du rouge. Il reçut, instantanément, comme un électrochoc.

Toute la semaine, il avait pensé à ça. Il avait pensé à ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça. À vrai dire, il ne se serait jamais autant torturé pour ça. Certes, cela lui avait fait momentanément peur. Il s'était dit que si Kuroko lui en voulait pour ça, cette erreur serait très dure à rattraper. Mais il y avait eu autre chose. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela ne venait pas de lui. Et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il le voulait car il n'avait cessé de retourner le problème dans tous les sens, sans en comprendre la source et l'existence.

Alors c'était maintenant ou jamais le moment de lui demander.

\- Tetsuya.

Le garçon sembla se réveiller de son moment de trouble, d'égarement, et replongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Akashi.

\- Oui ?

\- Au début de notre relation, avant que tout ça ne prenne de l'ampleur, tu m'as dit une chose qui m'a perturbé. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sorte officiellement ensemble. Et si je ne suis pas idiot, tu en as parlé avec mon père, le jour où je vous ai écouté derrière la porte. Je veux simplement savoir ce que cela signifie.

Akashi inspira, se sentant plus léger suite à ces paroles et ces confidences.

\- Si moi je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais avant aujourd'hui, toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit que nous étions un vrai couple.

Il figea ses yeux on ne peut plus sérieux dans ceux du bleuté qui le regardait, étonné.

Peut-être avait-il oublié qu'il lui avait dit ça au début de leur relation, quand ils avaient parlé de leurs sentiments et conclu qu'ils ressentaient la même chose ? Mais non, Akashi était certain qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier. Après tout, il était presque sûr qu'ils avaient parlé de ça, avec son père. Et si ce n'était pas ça, alors il ne voyait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé ce jour-là, à ce moment précis.

 _« Pour un garçon tel que Seijuro, le concret est important. Il aime que tout soit clair, officiel, et qu'il ait le contrôle sur les personnes qu'il porte dans son cœur. »_

Telles avaient été les paroles de son père, ce jour-là. Et en réfléchissant à ça, il en avait maintenant compris le sens.

Et il détestait que son père puisse le comprendre là-dessus.

\- J'avais peur.

La petite voix de Kuroko le sortit de ses pensées. Il le regarda, incertain quant au fait d'avoir bien entendu ces mots, et se concentra sur lui. Il aurait aimé plonger ses yeux dans les siens mais, pour une raison inconnue, il avait baissé sa tête. Ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage, et seule sa voix avait dorénavant le pouvoir de lui faire comprendre ses émotions et ce qu'il ressentait.

\- J'avais peur car assumer d'être en couple avec toi rendrait tout beaucoup plus réel. Je t'aime, Akashi-kun. Mais assumer que je suis vraiment amoureux, qu'on sorte ensemble, c'est aussi assumer la difficulté de cette relation.

Il se remit à triturer son haut entre ses doigts fins et pâles.

\- Plus le temps passe et plus je prends conscience de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Mais aussi de nos différences, nos points communs, et de la distance entre nous. Mais je crois que me dire que je suis en couple avec toi alors que je ne peux pas te voir quand je le souhaite est la chose la plus douloureuse qui soit.

Kuroko cessa soudainement, après ces mots, de malmener son pull. Il releva son visage vers le rouge, le laissant voir à quel point l'émotion pouvait le submerger. Ses yeux brillaient à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Akashi n'était pas satisfait car ils ne l'étaient pas pour une bonne raison. Et c'est cela qui le fit froncer des sourcils et lui causa comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine.

Voir son inconnu mal ne pouvait que le rendre mal. Son humeur se répercutait sur la sienne. C'était inévitable, et même son cœur ne pouvait pas commander cela.

\- Alors je me suis dit qu'en refusant notre statut de couple, cette relation solide et concrète, ça nous épargnerait trop de souffrance. Mais je me suis trompé.

\- Les mots sont beaucoup trop importants. C'est vraiment problématique.

C'est en voyant des larmes se former dans ses beaux yeux bleus qu'Akashi eut un véritable déclic.

Il ne voulait pas laisser de simples mots, de simples paroles, avoir un impact si grand sur leur relation. Tous les deux, ils n'étaient pas doués pour ça. Ils aimaient le silence, et avaient tendance à préférer les actes aux paroles. Il en était ainsi et ils devraient apprendre, l'un comme l'autre, à faire avec.

Le rouge se leva, sans même reculer sa chaise, et laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à Kuroko. Il fit donc le tour de la table pour arriver à sa hauteur. Le bleuté, toujours assis, baissait la tête et ne semblait pas oser plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Akashi soupira, avant de laisser un sourire en coin se former sur son visage.

\- Les relations humaines, c'est vraiment pas notre truc…

Kuroko releva la tête, comme étonné de ses paroles. Ou alors, peut-être n'avait-il pas fait attention aux mouvement du rouge de l'autre côté de la table, et du bruit de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se fichait pas mal de savoir ça. Encore une fois, il s'attardait un peu trop sur les détails de ce visage beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se relever de la chaise. Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à la table, et eut un vague moment d'hésitation. Hésitation qui passa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il porta le bleuté dans ses bras, en le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien, seulement quelques secondes. Il le posa sur la table, et avant même que celui-ci ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, se retrouva plaqué sur la propre table de sa maison.

Le rouge grimpa sur le meuble en bois, tout en mettant ses nombreux principes de côté, et s'assit sur les hanches de Kuroko. La pauvre table grinça sous le poids qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu à supporter, et Akashi pria mentalement qu'elle soit assez solide pour les soutenir eux deux seulement quelques minutes. Le bleuté, quant à lui, fixait son invité les yeux ronds, incertain quant à la situation actuelle.

\- Akashi-kun ?…

\- C'est pas bon, Tetsuya.

L'adolescent se pencha vers ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à sa victime, tout en plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

\- On ne doit pas laisser de vulgaires paroles nous affecter autant. Et puis, à partir de maintenant, on va faire simple.

Akashi s'éloigna de nouveau de sa proie, reprenant place sur ses hanches. Il se délecta d'ailleurs des rougissement de son inconnu quand celui-ci prit enfin leur position en considération. Il passa sa main droite sous son pull, et constata à quel point la peau du bleuté était chaude. Il traça de petits cercles sur la peau qu'il savait blanche sous l'habit, et sourit en sentant sa peau sous ses doigts être parcourue de multiples frissons.

\- Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. On sort ensemble. Point à la ligne.

Il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à sa hanche, qu'il empoigna entre ses doigts et qu'il s'amusa délicatement à caresser. Il se pencha à nouveau, cette fois-ci jusqu'à l'oreille du garçon en-dessous de lui, et y colla même ses lèvres.

\- Je suppose que tout est réglé comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

Sa réponse venait presque d'être soufflée, ou même murmurée. Akashi, trouvant sa réaction bien trop adorable pour être tolérable, s'autorisa à l'embrasser sur sa joue en un baiser muet et doux. Il laissa sa main, toujours collée à sa peau, converger vers le creux de ses reins où sa peau se trouvait être plus moite.

Innocemment, il remonta sa main dans son dos et griffa légèrement ce dernier.

\- Akashi-kun…

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

Quel mauvais amant il ferait, à ne pas accéder à ce genre de demandes…

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, plus passionnément qu'auparavant. Leurs langues dansèrent, plus violemment que d'ordinaire. Leurs mains se redécouvraient, plus sensuellement que d'habitude.

Ils s'aimaient plus que tout et se désiraient à en mourir.

Ils savaient qu'à partir de maintenant, se séparer après des retrouvailles deviendrait encore plus dur.

Mais penser à leur prochaine rencontre ne pouvait que leur redonner le sourire.

* * *

Il s'étira, ses gestes étant entravés par l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle était certes grande et imposante de l'extérieur mais cela ne changeait pas que, comme toutes les autres voitures, elle empêchait de faire de trop grands mouvements.

Tsubaki regarda son téléphone pour prendre connaissance de l'heure. Il était quatorze heures. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Peut-être s'était-il assoupi sans s'en rendre compte ? Toujours étant que depuis qu'il était sorti de ce fameux restaurant où il avait mangé, une heure était passée. Il avait alors directement rejoint sa voiture et voilà où il en était maintenant.

Mais Akashi avait dit qu'il lui enverrait un message lorsqu'il pourrait venir le chercher. Il ne le voyait pas le déranger lui et le bleuté dans leur moment à tous les deux. Ils ne se voyaient déjà pas souvent… En sachant que dans le futur, cela ne s'arrangerait pas forcément. Même si cette rencontre aujourd'hui n'était pas prévue, il fallait au moins leur laisser le temps de se retrouver complètement. Bien que cela ne serait que pour quelques heures.

Et lui, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner pour se balader en voiture car si le rouge l'appelait pour qu'il vienne le chercher et qu'il était loin, cela serait assez embêtant. Ce n'était certes pas les activités qui manquaient à Tokyo, mais le brun en avait perdu l'habitude… Enfin, il pouvait toujours aller s'acheter un livre et prendre un café dans un bar. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de faire passer le temps plus vite à ses yeux.

Après un bâillement, qui lui confirma qu'il s'était bel et bien assoupi, il reprit ses clés de voiture qui était posée sur le siège passager quand la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans tout le véhicule.

Intrigué, il le sortit de nouveau de sa poche et se figea dans ses mouvements. Il ravala tant bien que mal son inquiétude, qui n'était pas directement dirigée vers lui, et posa ses clés sur ses cuisses. Il soupira, regardant à nouveau le nom du contact s'afficher sur son écran avant de décrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- Tsubaki. Je suis là.

Il haussa un sourcil à l'entente de ces paroles. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier ?

\- Vous êtes là ?

\- Oui. À Kyoto.

Le brun retint un soupire, se disant que cela ne ferait pas bonne figure, et laissa ses yeux voguer vers l'extérieur bruyant et très animé de Tokyo.

Les jours à venir ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, enfin comme les autres. Mais quand il y a Akashi et Kuroko qui se revoient, je prends encore plus de plaisir. ^^

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions. :3 Et puis à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin, héhé…

Merci pour les messages, les reviews, les favs et les follows… Je ne connais rien d'aussi motivant que de savoir que je suis autant suivie ! Merci à vous !

Je n'ai plus que demain comme journée de cours alors bonne chance si pour vous ce n'est pas le cas ! Et pour ceux qui ont le bac comme moi, doublement bonne chance !

 **À la prochaine pour le chapitre trente-sept…**


	37. Partie 37

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 37**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Il traite un sujet que j'aime alors l'écrire a été très naturel pour moi, et c'est ce que j'aime le plus quand j'écris, ne pas réfléchir et laisser les mots s'inscrire spontanément. Donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire ici, à part que j'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre bien.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme d'habitude, qui me fait très plaisir ! :) Et je tiens à dire que… ''S'il-te-plaît passe-moi le beurre sans matières grasses'' est tout aussi important que dire ''je t'aime''. Toute une culture romantique à refaire, ces jeunes ! Et en ce qui concerne tes questions… Surprise, tu auras tes réponses lors de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça va te plaire.

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci ! Et oui, c'est ça, quelqu'un revient à Kyoto.

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Pas de soucis, tu laisses une review et me lis seulement quand tu en as le temps. ^^ Merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

 **Kama-chan59 :** Merci. Et non, pas vraiment. Forcément, la fin arrive, mais je ne peux pas te dire quand avec précision.

 **BlueSey17 :** Et bien tu verras si tes doutes seront confirmés dans ce chapitre. :p Et oui, Tsubaki c'est un peu le grand-frère dont on rêverait toutes aha.

 **Kuroko-SenPaille :** Pas de soucis aha, tu me laisses une review seulement quand tu le désires. ^^ Merci à toi en tout cas !

 **Absolute sweet :** Je dirais même qu'il y a eu une rafale d'amour et de ''je t'aime'' dans ta review. x) Merci de ta review.

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ! En espérant que la suite te plaise.

 **DidiineOokami :** Voici la suite ! :)

 **ajiahdompey :** Aha, pas de soucis, ne t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui comme tes précédentes me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que les deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu, vraiment. Et pour ce qui est du coup de fil, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'y suis jamais allé… Je suppose que c'est bien. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **C'est surtout très relaxant. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Kagami-kun me l'a dit, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si passer plusieurs jours là-bas me conviendrait. »**

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur les lèvres d'Akashi.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je peux toujours faire en sorte que cela te convienne, tu sais. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu es un pervers, Akashi-kun. »**

Le rouge lança un regard amusé à la réponse du bleuté. Si seulement ce dernier savait qu'il ne l'était qu'avec lui… Enfin, il espérait qu'il le sache.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière. Et pour une fois, Akashi pouvait se sentir véritablement serein. Cette semaine avait été reposante. Il n'y avait eu aucun drame, aucune dispute, rien du tout. Il viendrait même à en trouver cela presque louche. Mais il avait pu dormir en toute sérénité, sans aucune pensée obscure pour entraver son sommeil. Au collège, tout allait pour le mieux avec ses amis. De plus, les vacances approchaient à grands pas, et cela avait le don de ravir tout le monde. Cette année avait été, pour tous, riche en émotions. Notamment pour le rouge, d'ailleurs. Et plus les jours passaient, plus sa relation avec Kuroko se consolidait. Les vacances tombaient donc à point nommé. Elles leur permettraient de pouvoir se retrouver, ou du moins d'essayer.

Il savait que les vacances ne changeraient en rien leur problème de distance. Sans oublier que même si Akashi, lui, n'avaient pas de parents auprès de lui prêts à vérifier ce qu'il faisait et où il sortait, ce n'était pas le cas pour Kuroko. Déjà que leur relation allait s'annoncer très compliquée à révéler au grand jour, alors si il fallait que le capitaine de la génération des miracles ne soit d'ors et déjà pas bien vu par les parents du bleuté, cela n'allait pas arranger les choses…

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Nous pourrons au moins y passer un week-end rien que tous les deux ? Je suis sûr que les sources chaudes te plairaient. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis Japonais, donc je suppose que ce sera le cas. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Qu'importe la nationalité, si tu veux mon avis. »**

Qui n'aimait pas se détendre et ne penser à rien en laissant son corps être enveloppé par une eau chaude et relaxante ?

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je sais que mes parents et ma grand-mère ont prévu de partir un week-end chez ma tante. Je pourrais en profiter pour ne pas y aller et rester avec toi ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Parfait. Il faut toujours savoir saisir les opportunités. »**

Et il comptait bien en saisir plus d'une ! Ils allaient avoir des jours des vacances devant eux. En y repensant, il serait fou de laisser passer une occasion pareille. Bien sûr, s'il n'y avait que lui, Kuroko pourrait très bien passer des week-ends entiers chez lui sans que cela ne le dérange. Mais encore une fois, il y avait le soucis des parents… Et dans un sens, Akashi ne voulait pas non plus trop attiser la curiosité. Il se fichait bien des avis des autres, oui. Et même si parfois, des clients de son père passaient à la maison pour récupérer certains papiers, dont le rouge ne connaissait pas l'origine, il n'aurait qu'à leur mentir. Cela serait aussi simple que ça.

Mais si un jour, par malheur, Kuroko était chez lui sans que son père ne soit au courant, il n'oserait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais il savait que le bleuté n'était pas habitué à faire face à ce genre d'homme.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Surtout celles qui concernent notre couple. »**

Le message du bleuté renforça le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il ne regrettait pas sa décision du week-end dernier. Si c'était à refaire, il le referait. Au départ, il avait été le voir pour dire ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Pour faire en sorte qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop de l'avoir fait attendre comme ça. De ne pas avoir été assez rapide et conscient de leur situation pour faire bouger les choses. Mais cette semaine, il avait eu le temps de comprendre que finalement, ce n'était pas que pour ça. Il n'avait pas été voir Kuroko que pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'était un moment important, oui, et également nécessaire. Mais il voyait surtout que les mots avaient réussi à décoincer ce qu'ils retenaient chacun au fond d'eux-mêmes. Ils se sentaient tous deux bien plus libres, dorénavant.

Comme Kuroko l'avait dit, ils étaient un couple. Ils l'étaient depuis le départ mais avaient simplement tenu ces propos et mots bien précis loin d'eux pour éviter que leur relation n'en devienne que plus concrète. Car les mots étaient finalement plus effrayants que n'importe quelle action faite sur un coup de tête.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser ses doigts sur son clavier pour répondre à son inconnu, trois coups sur la porte le stoppèrent dans son geste. Il fit pivoter sa chaise vers la porte, sachant par avance l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Entre.

Le porte s'ouvrit alors sur Tsubaki qui entra rapidement dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je venais vous informer que le déjeuner était servi.

\- Je vois.

Akashi croisa des bras sur son torse. Il entendit un petit tintement émaner de son ordinateur, l'informant de la réception d'un nouveau message sur Facebook. Son majordome, comprenant tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, s'inclina poliment avant de faire volte-face pour ressortir de la chambre du jeune homme.

Mais le rouge ne voyait pas cela du même œil.

\- Attends. Retourne-toi.

Il vit le dos de l'adulte se raidir légèrement, avant qu'il ne finisse par lui obéir. Avec une minute de retard peut-être, aux yeux d'Akashi.

Lorsque Tsubaki se retourna vers lui, il eut tout le loisir de pouvoir l'observer. Et également de constater ce qu'il avait remarqué tout au long de cette semaine. Le brun semblait tourmenté. Comme si il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait réfléchir, et ce nuit et jour. Il lui ressemblait lorsqu'il pensait trop toute la nuit à cause de Kuroko. Sauf que lui n'avait pas le regard d'un garçon pensant à une autre personne. Ou du moins avec des sentiments amoureux. Il semblait véritablement contrarié. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et avait des cernes. Et Akashi avait eu le temps de savoir et de remarquer, tout au long de sa vie, que son majordome avait le sommeil le plus lourd du monde. Et qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes d'insomnies.

Le majordome se mit doucement à jouer avec le bouton de manchette de sa chemise, de sa main droite. Sous cette action nerveuse, l'adolescent ne put que le regarder faire en plissant des yeux.

\- Tu peux y aller. J'arrive tout de suite.

Sans un regard vers l'autre homme, il fit de nouveau pivoter sa chaise, mais cette fois-ci en sens inverse.

\- Et tu peux rajouter un couvert à table. Tu n'as pas encore mangé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Akashi-sama, vous ne…

\- Si, je peux.

Il se retourna légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son majordome.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

Puis il redirigea ses yeux devant lui, fixant un point invisible sur son mur le temps que l'homme derrière lui ne retourne d'où il venait. Une certaine tension se retira de ses épaules lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la porte se répercuter dans la grande chambre. Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et essaya de revenir là où il en était avant cette conversation.

Mais il était perturbé, maintenant.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun, tu es toujours là ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui, excuse-moi. Un contretemps. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Tu as un problème ? »**

Ce n'était pas lui directement, non… Mais c'était tout comme. Dans cette grande maison, vide de tout ce qu'un foyer aimant devrait contenir, son majordome était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se rattacher. La seule personne qui avait toute son attention, et il savait parfaitement bien que la réciproque était valable.

Alors lorsque l'un avait des problèmes, l'autre en avait également.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Pas moi, mais je considère d'une certaine manière que si. Tu te souviens de Tsubaki ? Mon majordome, un grand brun avec toujours un sourire de bienheureux scotché au visage. »**

Sa description le fit d'ailleurs sourire intérieurement. Il était sûr que cet idiot serait assez satisfait d'une pareille représentation.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui, je m'en souviens. Il a des ennuis ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Mais je le suppose. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qu'y a-t-il de différent ? »**

Trop de choses pour tout lui énumérer… Tsubaki était si souriant et heureux que dès qu'il avait un problème, cela se voyait directement. Coller un post-it sur sa veste avec écrit ''j'ai un problème'' reviendrait au même.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il paraît fatigué. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude, comme s'il ne faisait pas des nuits complètes. Et il me parle moins, ce qui est inquiétant. C'est une personne bavarde qui aime se confier. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Peut-être qu'il a des problèmes personnels ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je le vois tous les jours et il passe sa vie chez moi. Il dort ici, il a sa propre chambre et on peut même considérer qu'il est à part des autres domestiques. Les autres rentrent chez eux, le soir, et retrouvent leurs familles. Certains ont leur dimanche, même leur week-end entier. Ils ont des foyers. Tsubaki vit sous mon nez, il ne connaît pas de problèmes de ce genre. »**

Et en disant ces mots, il ne pouvait empêcher un goût amer de prendre possession de sa bouche. Il se sentait coupable de tout ça. De cette situation. De _sa_ situation.

Il se demandait comment il le vivait. Comment il pouvait prendre le fait de gâcher sa vie auprès d'un adolescent comme lui. De ne pas avoir de vie, aussi bien sentimentale que familiale. Et tout ça à cause de lui.

Akashi ravala ses remords tant bien que mal, essayant de se convaincre que de penser à ça était inutile et ne lui ressemblait pas.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **C'est exactement comme pour nous. »**

Il relut son message, interloqué. Comme pour eux ?

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Que veux-tu dire ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Qu'il faut des mots pour débloquer la situation. Que vous parliez. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne t'en fais pas. C'est prévu. »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait son ordinateur et soupira. Il l'avait déjà assez fait attendre, il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre tout son temps alors qu'il l'attendait dans la salle à manger.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait un assez mauvais pressentiment pour cette journée. Pas forcément quelque chose de trop mauvais, ou du moins de trop grave. Mais quelque chose d'ennuyeux, qui allait sûrement le fatiguer et le lasser de tout.

Et lui qui avait prévu de passer sa journée à parler avec son joueur de basket fantôme… Il allait devoir modifier ses plans.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je dois aller manger, Tetsuya. Je t'envoie un message dès que je suis disponible, alors garde un œil sur ton téléphone. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **D'accord.** **À** **tout à l'heure. »**

Akashi ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et dirigea le curseur de sa souris vers la petite croix de l'onglet pour directement le fermer. Mais il se retint de justesse d'appuyer sur le clique gauche de la souris lorsque le bruit d'un nouveau message retentit.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je t'aime. »**

Un sourire sincère se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Moi aussi. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Énormément. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Idiot. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je sais que tu es en train de sourire, Akashi-kun. »**

* * *

Un sourire, presque amusé, prit forme sur les lèvres du rouge lorsqu'il remarqua la quantité de nourriture présente sur la table. Comme toujours, sa cuisinière ne faisait pas les choses à moitié… Mais elle avait également des mains en or, capable de préparer des merveilles. Et selon lui, elle était la meilleure en ce qui s'agissait des repas traditionnels Japonais. Si elle venait un jour à devoir partir pour diverses raisons, il savait qu'il regretterait toujours ses petits plats.

Il tira une chaise vers lui, avant de s'y asseoir. Il se saisit de ses baguettes en bois avant de lancer un regard sur sa gauche, tout en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais.

\- Je sais…

Akashi regarda son majordome, qui ne paraissait pas très motivé, se diriger vers l'autre bout de la table avant d'à son tour s'asseoir. Il le regarda quelques secondes, raide comme un bâton assis sur cette chaise, avant de soupirer et de s'attaquer à son repas.

\- Comment vas-tu, Tsubaki ?

Il s'insulta intérieurement pour cette approche peu délicate, et qui n'était pas vraiment discrète. Mais il supposait que le brun devait se douter de la raison de sa présence autour de cette table. Après tout, ils ne mangeaient jamais ensemble, les domestiques se réunissant dans une pièce à part pour manger. L'ambiance y était plus joyeuse et légère, Akashi y était déjà allé lorsqu'une des vieilles domestiques faisait son dernier repas en ces lieux avant sa retraite. Tandis que lui, il se retrouvait dans cette grande salle à manger assez austère, où seul le silence régnait. Et où la table était bien trop grande, et rendait n'importe qui mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais bien. Et vous ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien son genre de toujours ramener les choses à lui pour éviter qu'il ne le questionne de trop. Akashi était maintenant certain qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et il savait très bien comment allait se dérouler la suite de la conversation. Il pourrait le parier.

\- Je vais bien également.

\- Parfait ! Comment va Kuroko-sama ?

\- Il va bien.

\- Fantastique. Et vous deux, toujours aussi amoureux ?

Et il aurait dû le parier.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgés de thé, Akashi laissa son dos rencontrer le dossier de sa chaise en un mouvement sourd. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda son homologue avec insistance. Il voulait directement donner le ton.

\- Nous sommes aussi amoureux que tu es menteur.

Le brun rigola nerveusement tout en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Menteur ? Moi ?

\- Parfaitement. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Le sourire que portait le majordome sur ses lèvres s'effaça aussitôt les paroles de l'héritier prononcées. Il soupira à ton tour, et posa ses baguettes.

Ils n'avaient tous les deux plus envie de manger.

Tsubaki fit alors comme son maître et se tassa dans sa chaise, plus confortablement, et laissa son regard rencontrer celui d'Akashi.

\- Je vais te reposer la question. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je suis seulement tracassé par quelque chose, rien de bien grave.

Le rouge le regarda, une moue pas vraiment satisfaite collée au visage.

\- D'accord… Enfin, je ne vais pas me contenter de ça, comme tu t'en doutes.

\- Mais pour tout vous dire, je préférerais ne pas avoir à vous en parler.

Il fronça directement des sourcils à l'entente de ces paroles. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler ? Pourquoi ? D'ordinaire, il lui disait toujours tout… Même si c'était idiot, que ce n'était pas intéressant ou que c'était futile. Il lui parlait toujours de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il le connaissait si bien qu'il pourrait lui écrire sa biographie.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner quelles étaient ses sources de soucis. Ce n'était apparemment pas si grave que ça, selon ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose devait être assez important à ses yeux pour qu'il y pense.

Et pour qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'en premier, je ne suis pas fier de moi.

Akashi se mit à l'écouter encore plus attentivement, étonné.

\- Et en second, parce que je ne sais pas trop quelle sera votre réaction… Je vous vois bien en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie de vous parler de choses dont vous ne seriez pas censé vous soucier.

Le jeune homme posa son coude sur la table, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas poli, et laissa sa tête être supportée par sa main. Son froncement de sourcils se renforça alors que son majordome évitait à présent son regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Est-ce que Tsubaki avait fait quelque chose qui serait susceptible de le mettre en colère ? Ou de le tourmenter ? Et cette chose serait alors la raison pour laquelle il ne serait pas fier de lui ? Ou peut-être que ces deux éléments qu'il lui avait apporté n'étaient pas liés…

Mais Akashi était maintenant véritablement interloqué par la situation. Il voulait savoir quel était le problème et ce qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Pour le fait que je ne sois pas fier de moi ou que vous risquez d'être fâché ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme un père face à la bêtise de son enfant.

\- Pour les deux, idiot.

Il vit un sourire amusé se glisser sur les lèvres du brun avant de disparaître. Ce dernier fixa son bol de riz, l'air songeur, alors qu'Akashi le regardait simplement.

Dans certaines situations, il lui arrivait d'être très patient.

\- J'ai eu votre père au téléphone, il y a deux semaines.

Le rouge se tendit directement lorsque ces mots eurent quitter la bouche de son majordome.

Quel imbécile il était. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Maintenant qu'il lui disait, cela lui paraissait évident ! Qui d'autre aurait pu être responsable du tourment de son majordome ? Il n'y avait que lui, pour ça… Et comme son père savait très bien qu'en touchant Tsubaki, il le toucherait lui, cela prenait tout son sens.

Pourtant, quand Akashi y réfléchissait bien, les dates ne concordaient pas. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait eu au téléphone il y a déjà deux semaines. Or son comportement soucieux a débuté, approximativement, le week-end dernier. Cela voulait-il dire que ce coup de téléphone n'était pas responsable de son tracas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis?

\- Rien de spécial, à vrai dire… Il prenait des nouvelles de vous.

\- De moi ?

\- De vous…

Pourquoi son père aurait-il pris des nouvelles de lui ? Il savait qu'il arrivait aux deux hommes de se téléphoner, mais qu'il appelle le brun pour ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune raison apparente de le faire.

À moins que…

\- Il t'a appelé pour te demander où j'en étais avec Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

Ça aussi, il aurait dû le parier.

Il ne comprenait définitivement pas son père. Il réagissait étrangement et avait de drôles de manières d'agir avec lui. Akashi pourrait parler des heures de son comportement, qui le laissait parfois perplexe. Mais malgré qu'il soit absent et autoritaire, il pouvait également se montrer très intrusif. Quand il voulait savoir quelque chose sur sa vie ou ses agissements, il était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il l'avait par ailleurs prouvé en fouillant à plusieurs reprises dans son ordinateur, ou encore dans son téléphone portable… Et généralement, tout ça était dans un but bien précis.

\- Mais ne vous méprenez pas, Akashi-sama. Je ne lui ai rien dis.

Il le regarda de nouveau, interloqué.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il se pourrait bien que…

\- Que ?

\- Que j'ai fait la morale à votre père…

La surprise se lisant nettement sur son visage, Akashi resta comme de marbre face aux mots de son majordome. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce qu'il voulait lui dire resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge. De plus, il ne savait pas réellement quoi dire face à cette révélation…

Il avait fait la morale à son père, au téléphone qui plus est ? Pour de vrai ? Quand il le disait, bien sûr, il le croyait. Mais il voyait mal une situation comme celle-ci se produire. Et surtout, il voyait très mal son père le laisser parler sans lui couper la parole. Un tas de questions prenaient possession de lui. Est-ce qu'il l'avait laissé faire ? Pourquoi en était-il venu là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire ?

\- Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser…

\- Rassurez-vous, après ce coup de fil, moi non plus je ne savais pas trop quoi penser.

Akashi ferma les yeux, peut-être une minute, lui permettant de se remettre les idées bien en place.

\- Mon père s'est laissé faire ?

\- Je ne pense que le terme soit approprié…

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Oui. Assez…

Le rouge ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé après son père pour ne pas avoir su garder son calme ou s'il devait être agacé du comportement de son majordome. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il devrait savoir qu'il n'était pas un homme qui prenait bien la critique. Et Akashi savait que même s'il s'était contenté de lui faire la morale, son père l'avait pris comme une critique.

Même s'ils ne se portaient pas mutuellement dans leur cœur, ils étaient père et fils. Et ils se ressemblaient parfois dans leur façon d'être ou d'agir.

\- Je dois dire qu'après coup, bien que cela m'ait fait du bien, j'ai eu assez peur.

Akashi soupira avant de reprendre quelques gorgées de son thé, maintenant tiède.

\- Ça, je n'en suis pas étonné.

\- Je vois votre petit sourire en coin, vous savez… Toujours étant que j'ai vraiment eu peur. Après tout, c'est votre père qui m'emploie et me paye. Il aurait pu me virer pour lui avoir tenu tête.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Le rouge jeta un vague regard à son bol de riz encore à moitié plein, et sur sa viande refroidie. Ce repas était très certainement délicieux, mais cette discussion lui avait coupé l'appétit.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais à part ça, de quoi avez-vous parlé au téléphone ? Sur quoi portait votre dispute ?

Il reconnut très bien l'air que prit son majordome sur son visage et croisa des doigts sous la table. Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre.

Mais Akashi avait envie de savoir. Après tout, et il en était certain, un tel événement ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. Bien que Tsubaki avait avoué que cela lui avait fait du bien de dire ses quatre vérités à son père, il n'était pas non plus fou. Même si un boulot tel que le sien devait être contraignant, il était payé pour ça. Et il n'avait pas fait d'études, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et sa place actuelle était bien payée. Alors il serait fou de jeter à nouveau de l'huile sur le feu. Et par ailleurs, le rouge n'avait aucune envie qu'il le fasse. Surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'il était la cause de tout ceci.

\- Il vaut mieux que cela reste entre votre père et moi. Ce n'est pas que je veux vous tenir à l'écart, mais ressasser ce genre de choses n'est pas forcément quelque chose de bien.

Et il avait fini par constater que la balance du contre était bien plus lourde que celle du pour…

\- Surtout que votre père ne semble pas en colère contre moi.

Akashi haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, il y a peu, il m'a parlé normalement. Toujours aussi froid, certes, mais c'était sa froideur habituelle alors rien à signaler.

\- Il y a peu ?

Il vit le brun se saisir de l'une de ses baguettes et commencer à jouer nerveusement avec l'une d'elle. Il la tournait dans tous les sens et essayait parfois de la tordre, si bien qu'Akashi se remercia intérieurement d'avoir des baguettes en bois.

\- Ça, c'est la partie qui va vous déplaire, Akashi-sama.

\- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je suis prêt à tout entendre.

\- Lorsque vous êtes allé chez Kuroko-sama, le week-end dernier, j'ai reçu un appel de votre père. Il m'a prévenu de son retour à Kyoto.

\- Et ?

Akashi regarda son majordome le fixer avec un air presque désolé sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas ce regard et cette expression… La suite n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire.

\- Et il m'a dit qu'il passerait vous voir pour vous apprendre une nouvelle…

Le rouge se pinça l'arête du nez, vraisemblablement déjà agacé.

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Il part en voyage d'affaires à Sapporo, pendant vos prochaines vacances. Il y aura beaucoup de dîners importants, de rendez-vous, et comme vous le savez déjà, l'un des sièges de son entreprise est là-bas. Il m'a alors dit que cela serait enrichissant de vous y emmener, pour que vous commenciez vraiment à vous intéresser aux affaires et que vous preniez conscience de votre héritage…

Akashi se pinça la lèvre, doucement. Pas assez fort pour se faire mal, mais assez pour retenir certains mots qui voulaient quitter sa bouche. Il posa ses deux mains à plat contre la table, composée de bois et de marbre, et fit reculer sa chaise grâce à la force de ses bras. Le bruit des quatre pieds de celle-ci grinçant contre le parquet rajouta une tension supplémentaire à la pièce.

Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Prêt à craquer et à se déchaîner sur tout ce qui se trouverait à portée de main.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Croyez-moi, j'aurais aimé que votre père soit le genre d'homme à en faire…

Sapporo était une ville charmante. Une ville charmante et éloignée. Une ville qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du Japon. Il y avait peut-être, de ce qu'Akashi pouvait dire à vu de nez, une vingtaine d'heures de route en voiture. Et sûrement dix ou onze en train.

Ce qui ne faisait pas une grande différence non plus entre Sapporo et Tokyo.

\- Il avait tout prévu. Il en a fait exprès.

Le rouge se leva brusquement de sa place, si bien que la chaise recula encore sous le geste précipité. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, toutes ses pensées se mêlant les unes aux autres. Il n'entendit que vaguement des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui. Une main qui se voulut rassurante se posa sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea bien vite de cette prise, continuant d'arpenter la pièce.

\- Cette fois, ça ne se passera pas comme il le voudra… Je vais l'en empêcher.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait réellement marre. Il fallait toujours qu'il revienne lui gâcher sa tranquillité. Quand tout allait bien pour lui, il fallait qu'il revienne. Il le fallait car son père ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui pourrir la vie. De toujours le ramener face à la relation chaotique qu'ils entretenaient. Face à la haine qui habitait Akashi. Face à son envie de pouvoir, de contrôle sur sa vie, que son père avait toujours su avoir plus en main que lui.

Et alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui au point qu'il sache que sa main finirait sous peu par rencontrer le mur dans un geste vain pour évacuer son énervement, deux personnes lui vinrent en tête. Deux personnes qui avaient un pouvoir sur lui tout à fait différent de celui de son père.

L'un était un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, et qu'il aimait plus que tout.

L'autre était une femme, resplendissante à ses yeux, et qu'il aimait également plus que tout.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je me calme.

Il se retourna précipitamment, rencontrant les yeux profondément inquiets de son majordome.

\- Tsubaki, il faut que tu m'emmènes quelque part. S'il-te-plaît.

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé, aujourd'hui. L'air était agréable et vivifiant, contentant tout le monde. Il faisait assez beau pour sentir son corps être réchauffé, ou pour se permettre de sortir en tee-shirt. Mais une brise fraîche demeurait, ce qui rendait une quelconque sortie dehors agréable. Les oiseaux chantaient et leur mélodie pouvait être entendu par n'importe quelle personne y prêtant l'oreille. On pouvait entendre les feuilles des arbres être doucement bousculées par le léger vent, créant un bruit relaxant et serein. Tout semblait paisible.

Pourtant, lui, vivait ça d'une manière tout à fait différente. Il sentait cet air apaisé dont tout le monde était maquillé aujourd'hui, dont la faune. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ces éléments. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pourtant, dès qu'il venait ici, c'était un réflexe. Il réussissait à se concentrer sur tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas trop penser à ses propres émotions, qu'il mourrait d'envie d'enterrer au fond de lui-même. Il cherchait la moindre distraction, la moindre fleur à regarder ou le moindre oiseau à observer. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça.

Il avait la sensation qu'une enclume était tombée sur son cœur.

Akashi détestait ce ressenti du plus profond de son être. Il se sentait vide mais pourtant, un poids trop lourd s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son corps, le mettant petit à petit à terre. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser couler. Il était du genre à toujours se battre pour remonter. Mais cette sensation de vide qui l'envahissait ne lui permettait pas, aujourd'hui, de faire l'effort de se relever. De faire l'effort de penser à autre chose qu'à lui-même.

Il avait un sentiment, là, au fond de lui, et qui ne demandait qu'à être expulsé. Il se sentait mélancolique, un brin nostalgique avec un mélange de lassitude. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas décrire ce sentiment global. Il n'y avait selon lui aucun mot pour le décrire. Toutes ces émotions créaient en lui ce qu'il appelait tout simplement le vide. Il se sentait mal, cette douleur était en lui, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots dessus, aussi bien pour lui que pour le crier au monde entier.

Il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir ça. Notamment lorsqu'un trop plein d'émotions faisait irruption dans sa vie. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout. Il lui arrivait également de ressentir cela lorsqu'il n'y avait absolument _rien_. Et là était très certainement le problème.

Quel était le but de tout ça ? De toute cette vie, de toute cette existence ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait doucement aller au sol. Il s'assit en tailleur et, le dos courbé, commença à jouer avec des cailloux qu'il avait à disposition.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait également, c'était que se poser ce genre de questions était inutile. Cependant, il y avait des moments où il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Des moments où tout semblait aller contre lui et le forçait à se remettre en question. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et de toute manière, qui aimait ça ? Qui pouvait bien aimer se sentir vide au point de se demander ce qu'il se passerait ensuite pour lui ? Car le rouge était dans un de ces fameux jours où il se posait une question qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Tellement d'idées pouvaient découler de cette question que cela pourrait presque lui donner mal à la tête. Mais lui, quand il se la posait, il avait une idée bien précise du sens qu'elle prenait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de sa vie ? Il se sentait mal au point de se demander ça. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous cette question. Il se sentait se noyer en se remémorant tous les événements marquants de sa vie.

Une partie de lui était remontée à la surface. Mais une autre ne cessait de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être accessible, aussi bien par lui-même que par autrui.

Akashi ressentait, finalement, beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires. Ils se rencontraient, se confrontaient, et rien de bon ne ressortait de tout ça. Il était fatigué de toutes ces émotions futiles mais qui, en tant qu'être humain, ne pouvaient que persister. Pourtant, depuis un long moment déjà, il se sentait mieux. Il avait Kuroko, qui avait réussi à lui faire prendre conscience que sa vie n'était pas un si gros désastre que ça. Et il savait qu'il avait et qu'il aurait toujours la génération des miracles et Tsubaki à ses côtés. Il était entouré, il n'était pas totalement seul.

Et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il se détestait. Contrairement à certains qui pourraient se sentir véritablement seul, lui, ne l'était pas. Pourtant, cette sensation étouffante était là, au creux de sa poitrine.

Il soupira tout en s'efforçant de se vider la tête. Penser à tout ça ne changerait rien. De plus, selon lui, cela ne ferait que le rendre plus faible. Surtout qu'il savait parfaitement bien que depuis que sa relation avec Kuroko évoluait, lentement mais sûrement, il laissait ses barrières tomber.

Le jeune homme, laissant dorénavant les cailloux avec lesquels il jouait de côté, releva doucement la tête. Un coup de vent passa, doucement, et lui balaya quelques mèches de ses cheveux rouges. Il en repoussa quelques-unes, constatant simplement qu'ils avaient poussé, de là à redevenir comme ils l'étaient au début du collège.

Il ferma les yeux, seulement une fraction de secondes, et les rouvrit. Rien n'avait changé, et il se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Il n'avait rien espéré, en laissant ses paupières se ferler. Il n'était pas assez naïf et rêveur pour croire qu'il pourrait échapper à la réalité en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Mais il voulait simplement laissé tout ce qu'il ressentait de côté avant de se confesser.

Avant de lui parler.

Ses yeux bougèrent lentement, parcourant toute la surface de la pierre tombale qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Elle était propre. Beaucoup plus brillante que la dernière fois. Akashi devrait remercier Tsubaki pour l'avoir nettoyé. Il faisait beaucoup trop de choses que lui serait censé faire. Mais pour une raison inconnue, laver sa tombe lui avait toujours été difficile. Il avait essayé, un jour, mais avait fini par laisser le majordome prendre le relais, puisque ce dernier avait bien remarqué son malaise.

Toucher cette roche n'avait rien à voir avec un toucher humain. Mais le faire le rendait soudainement nerveux. Il avait comme la sensation qu'en le faisant, il serait plus proche de sa mère. Qu'il pourrait presque la sentir.

Il était parfois idiot, et cela le tuait de s'en rendre compte de cette manière.

Il se pinça le bras gauche, se maudissant pour laisser ses pensées s'égarer de nouveau. Il souffla, souhaitant faire disparaître toute la tension qui régnait dans son corps, et laissa son regard se figer sur le nom de sa mère qui s'affichait en lettres majuscules sur la pierre.

\- Bonjour, mère. Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu te voir… Je suis désolé pour ça. J'ai comme qui dirait été occupé.

Bien qu'il savait que le mot ''préoccupé'' aurait été plus adapté. Mais il s'en voulait de ne pas être retourné la voir plus tôt. Le joueur fantôme occupait décidément bien trop ses pensées… Réussissant même l'exploit de lui faire oublier certains souvenirs particulièrement douloureux.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien, là où tu es. Et que tu es fier de moi en me regardant. Même si aujourd'hui, je dois faire pâle figure devant toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Un vague sourire se forma sur son visage, alors qu'il laissa doucement son regard s'éteindre pour fermer ses yeux. Il voulait se couper de toute réalité. Seulement être dans le noir complet et imaginer sa mère là, devant ses yeux, qui l'écouterait avec patience. Et avec l'amour dont il avait tant besoin.

Parce que mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de ce sentiment incomparable, indispensable. Elle était sa mère et avait une place réservée dans son cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive. Je crois que je suis en train de changer… Et je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose de bien. Il y eut un temps où je ne me laissais pas submerger et où je contrôlais mes émotions. Un temps où je pouvais tout contrôler. Mais maintenant…

Plus les jours passaient, plus il prenait conscience de ce changement. Et il savait très bien que son inconnu en était la source. Il le forçait à se poser des questions, à remettre son comportement en question. Il le faisait, de manière tout à fait inconsciente, évoluer. Bien sûr que cela était sûrement positif. Bien sûr que cela ne changeait en rien son caractère.

Mais face à certains cas, il se posait des questions qui arrivaient à le rendre plus vulnérable. Avant, devant une situation contrariante, il ne réfléchissait pas et agissait en utilisant sa présence intimidante et écrasante. Maintenant, il réfléchissait avant d'agir. Il se questionnait et laissait ses émotions, par moment, refaire surface.

Et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Car c'était ce sur quoi il avait travaillé depuis toujours pour se préserver. Pour rester un gagnant.

\- Et je m'en veux, maman. Je m'en veux réellement. J'ai Tetsuya, et tous les autres. Mais il y a une douleur dans ma poitrine qui parfois refait surface. Elle me rend triste et en colère contre le monde entier. Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand elle est là et je sais que je me ferme.

Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, aérant ses poumons bloqués par un poids inconnu.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois auprès de moi pour me conseiller…

Il serra son poing fortement, essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Craquer maintenant n'était pas concevable. Cela ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une chose pareille.

\- Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour me plaindre à toi. Tu n'es pas mon exutoire.

Akashi rouvrit ses yeux, les laissant se poser de nouveau sur la pierre tombale de sa défunte mère.

\- Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. Je sais que ça ne te plaira pas, car ce ne serait pas ce que tu voudrais. Mais je crois que ce poids qui enserre ma poitrine ne disparaîtra jamais si je ne le dis pas une bonne fois pour toute.

Il posa la paume de sa main droite sur le sol, mettant toute sa force dans son bras pour se relever. Quelques petits cailloux lui piquèrent l'intérieur de sa main, mais il n'y porta pas d'attention. Une fois debout, il sentit les fourmis qui commençaient à lui picoter les jambes disparaître. Il inspira à nouveau, comme pour se redonner contenance, et essaya tant bien que mal de séparer ses paroles de ses émotions.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu lui parlais encore.

Il ne sursauta pas, à l'entente de cette voix. Il laissa simplement ses yeux se refermer, quelques brèves secondes. Puis il se retourna, aussi raide que possible, et le visage aussi dénué d'expression que cela puisse exister.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Bonjour, Seijuro

\- Bonjour père.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux deux minutes, peut-être même plus, sans rien d'autre à se trouver à dire. Seul le silence les enveloppait de son voile. Une tension asphyxiante régnait dans l'air. Un poids de plus semblait s'être rajouté dans la poitrine d'Akashi, laissant une partie de lui être encore plus emmenée vers le fond.

Il l'avait revu il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, ce qui faisait qu'entre-temps, il n'avait pas tellement changé. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son expression était plutôt sereine. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Akashi. Cependant, malgré sa surprise de voir son père si à l'aise avec un visage si neutre, cela ne put que renforcer sa méfiance et la tension qui régnait. Il le regarda de haut en bas, comme pour se rassurer d'une peur dont il ne comprenait pas la nature.

Puis il les remarqua. Il vit ces roses, toutes rassemblées, qui formaient un magnifique et énorme bouquet. Si imposant et à la fois si simple.

Ce fut Masaomi qui amorça le premier mouvement dans sa direction. Il se dirigeait vers lui, d'un pas ni trop lent ni trop précipité. Akashi entendait le bruit de ses chaussures contre les graviers de l'allée. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait que le bruit de sa respiration qui était audible. Il ne respirait pourtant pas fort, et il le savait très bien. Mais chaque détail semblait être décuplé, comme les battements de son cœur qu'il avait le sentiment de pouvoir entendre.

Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas vers lui qu'il se dirigeait. Il tourna donc le dos à son père et se décala de quelques pas, le laissant venir à ses côtés, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'homme se pencher pour déposer le bouquet sur le socle de la tombe, qui se trouvait maintenant à côté du sien qu'il avait acheté en route avec son majordome.

Akashi s'était complètement fermé, et il en avait conscience. Il n'était, étrangement, pas particulièrement énervé. Il n'avait juste pas envie de parler pour ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas de ces dialogues qu'il avait eu récemment avec son père et qui avaient montré sa faiblesse.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander pourquoi une telle différence de comportement subsistait entre eux. Akashi ressentait à travers tout son être la situation tendue et le sentiment dérangeant que cela provoquait en lui. Son père, lui, semblait avoir attendu et prémédité ce moment. Il avait l'air presque trop calme.

Cependant, Akashi n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot encore cent sept ans. Il était temps de coucher ses cartes sur la table.

\- J'aime Tetsuya. Je suis amoureux de lui. Tout ce que tu feras pour m'empêcher de le voir ne fonctionnera pas. Si tu m'interdis quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de lui, je te désobéirai.

Le rouge ne voulait pas regarder son père. Il ne voulait pas avoir une conversation avec lui, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si tout était normal et qu'ils y étaient habitués. Mais il se risqua tout de même, curieux, à jeter un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour voir l'expression qu'arborait son père.

Rien. Le néant total. Pas un seul sentiment ne semblait traverser son visage aux traits endurcis.

\- Je le sais très bien, Seijuro. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

\- Alors pourquoi vouloir soi-disant m'emmener avec toi pendant les prochaines vacances alors que tu sais très bien que je voudrais passer du temps avec lui ? Pourquoi, depuis que tu es au courant de mon attachement envers lui, as-tu toujours voulu compliquer les choses ?

Akashi se gifla mentalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle, ou sinon, ses émotions submergeraient ses paroles. Il n'avait pas envie que son père puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne voulait pas être pénétrable à ce point.

\- Je peux concevoir que cette relation est compliquée à tes yeux. Tu es un père, un homme, et j'en suis un également. L'homosexualité est…

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Lorsque j'ai compris la nature de tes sentiments envers lui, j'ai été choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Mais j'ai eu le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. Même si accepter est encore difficile, et que je trouve que c'est un bien grand mot, le tolérer est dans mes cordes.

Le rouge, oubliant sa promesse faite il y a quelques minutes à peine, tourna son visage vers son père. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sous l'incompréhension. Car tout ce qu'il disait ne faisait que se contredire. Aucun fil ne se reliait, rien ne concordait.

\- Pourquoi agir ainsi, dans ce cas ?

\- Malgré les apparences, je reste un père. Ton père. Ce n'est pas contre ce Kuroko que je souhaite te mettre en garde.

\- Alors que cherches-tu à faire ?

\- À te protéger.

Les yeux d'Akashi traduisaient en cet instant son incrédulité. Mais malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il était étonné d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de son géniteur, il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments intérieurs et faisait tout pour avoir l'air indifférent.

Car contre toutes les apparences, une tempête avait en ce moment même lieu en lui.

\- Ne me fais pas rire. Me protéger de quoi ?

\- De la vie en général. De tes sentiments.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

\- Je vois dans tes yeux l'amour que tu portes à ce garçon. Et ce que je vois dans les tiens, je l'ai également eu dans les miens. Je ne veux que tu finisses comme moi, Seijuro. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Ses dernières paroles firent comme un électrochoc au corps du rouge. Il cherchait de ses yeux le regard de son père, mais celui-ci ne quittait pas la pierre tombale des yeux.

Il parlait de sa mère… Il parlait de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Depuis combien de temps déjà ne l'avait-il pas entendu parler d'elle en laissant sa voix trahir ses émotions ?

Son amour pour sa mère. Pour sa femme.

Akashi était maintenant perturbé. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire avait soulevé en lui quelque chose de sensible, un point si fragile qu'il n'en avait jusqu'alors pas soupçonné l'existence.

Mais malgré tout, une part de lui restait totalement impassible. Vide de tout ressenti, de toute compassion. Et il se sentait tiraillé par ces deux sentiments contradictoires.

\- Qu'allais-tu dire à ta mère ?

\- Tu m'écoutais depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Retenant de justesse un soupir, Akashi laissa de nouveau ses yeux voguer sur la tombe de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Ses yeux s'accrochant à son nom. Mais s'écorchant face à la dureté de sa date de décès inscrit dans la pierre.

\- J'allais lui dire que je ne te laisserais plus te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Akashi inspira, bien que les mots qui allaient suivre voulaient quitter ses lèvres depuis bien longtemps.

\- Que c'était fini.

Doucement, un léger poids se retira de lui. Ce fut bref, et il sentait toujours son cœur être lourd dans sa poitrine, mais il se sentait un tout petit mieux. Il avait dit ce qu'il tenait à dire depuis longtemps. Il s'était promis de ne pas trop laisser ses émotions transparaître, ce qui expliquait par ailleurs pourquoi il y avait encore quelques secondes, il avait toujours autant hésité à prononcer ces mots.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien ressenti. Aucune douleur, aucun goût âpre dans la bouche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir énoncé un fait, lâché une banalité. Alors qu'il savait que sa déclaration était, au fond, lourde de sens. Qu'elle marquait très certainement un autre cap de sa vie. Seulement, seul un léger soulagement l'avait envahi une fois que sa bouche s'était refermée.

Très certainement car il avait laissé son cœur parler pour lui. Le cœur de celui qui se laissait couler par ce poids trop lourd pour qu'il ne puisse le supporter.

Soudainement, il sentit deux mains lourdes se poser sur ses épaules. Fronçant des sourcils, il jeta un regard précipité sur sa droite là où se trouvait auparavant son père.

Là où il n'était plus.

Il comprit donc rapidement que l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui, et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, était son père. Bien qu'il l'avait su dès l'instant où il l'avait touché, reconnaissant sa poigne de fer. Cependant, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la prise se desserra doucement, jusqu'à ce que le toucher en devienne presque aérien. Quasiment inexistant sur ses jeunes épaules.

Un amas de questions prirent soudainement formes dans l'esprit d'Akashi. Il se sentait presque paniqué par une situation comme celle-ci, il n'arrivait pas à analyser clairement le pourquoi du comment. Il était perdu car il ne comprenait pas les actions de son père. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, bien qu'il savait qu'il garderait très certainement son masque vide de toutes émotions. Mais ils se ressemblaient sur un point.

Leurs yeux arrivaient à trahir certains de leurs sentiments. Et l'adolescent se sentait grandement perturbé de ne pas pouvoir plonger son regard hétérochrome dans celui de son père pour chercher une réponse à tout cela.

\- Je veux te parler de quelque chose. Hormis pour les affaires, je n'ai jamais été très habile avec les mots alors je sais par avance que cette conversation sera très certainement la dernière de ce type. Alors je te demande vraiment de m'écouter avec attention, Seijuro.

Akashi, les mots bloqués au fond de la gorge, ne sut quoi répliquer. Il se contenta alors simplement de hocher la tête, sachant que son père qui se trouvait derrière lui, les mains enserrant toujours ses épaules, le remarquerait.

Il ne le vit pas, mais il sut à l'infime mouvement de ses doigts, de la paume de sa main contre lui qu'il était tendu et nerveux.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait de bien ou de mal au cours de ma vie, Seijuro. Cependant, je ne regrette pas mes choix. À la mort de ta mère, j'ai dû prendre le relais et décider de ce qui serait bon pour toi. J'ai choisi d'être dur, de te forger une carapace pour te préserver des autres. Je t'ai lancé sur cette voie et je ne le regrette pas. Je t'ai appris qu'il fallait obligatoirement gagner pour régner. Qu'il n'y avait que les vainqueurs qui pouvaient survivre. Puis tu as fini par te forger toi-même. Je n'ai pas cherché à empêcher cela. J'ai vu ce que tu devenais et j'ai été fier. Ta mère n'aurait certainement pas voulu ça, mais en étant seul, c'est ce que j'ai préféré pour toi.

Un moment de silence passa, laissant le temps aux deux hommes d'encaisser les mots. L'un pour ceux qu'il disait, l'autre pour ceux qu'il entendait. Ils semblaient dans leur monde, éloignés de tous, et seul le vent leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils se trouvaient bien ici, dans ce cimetière où reposait une personne chère à leurs yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas été là car je savais que tu pouvais te débrouiller seul. Tu es un battant et je l'ai toujours vu dans tes yeux. Mais je les ai vu changer, petit à petit. Je t'ai vu souffler toi-même sur ce château de cartes que tu avais mis si longtemps à construire de tes propres mains. Et j'ai pris peur.

Ce dernier mot raisonna en Akashi, se focalisant sur celui-ci. Essayant de comprendre, d'analyser… Mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Car tous les mots, toutes les phrases de son père l'interpellaient et se mélangeaient dans son esprit.

\- J'ai eu peur et j'ai toujours peur pour toi Seijuro. Car je suis ton père et tu ne peux pas le nier. Je suis dur, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait pu s'énerver. Il sentait que ses paroles auraient même dû le mettre en colère. Cependant, il était fatigué, et il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

\- Puis j'ai compris. J'ai vu que tu aimais énormément ce garçon. Et j'ai vu la situation me filer entre les doigts. J'avais peur que ta vie et que la personnalité que tu t'étais faite t'échappent.

Il sentit ses doigts se contracter légèrement sur ses épaules, montrant qu'il était contrarié. Mais bien vite, la prise se fit de nouveau légère et presque invisible.

\- Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, nous avons discuté de ça. Et j'ai pris conscience de vos différences, ce qui m'a encore plus effrayé. Car il est contre ce que je voulais que tu sois. Il voulait que tu te forges à nouveau en reprenant des bases totalement différentes de celles que je t'avais transmises.

Un silence se fit, de quelques secondes à peine. Et quand son père reprit la parole, il sentit une brève hésitation dans sa voix, qu'il essaya de masquer et de faire paraître pour de l'émotion.

\- Ta mère l'aurait aimé. Très certainement car elle aurait approuvé ses paroles et sa façon de parler de toi.

Un soupir fendit l'air, doucement, et les grandes mains de son père descendirent lentement le long de ses épaules.

\- Je ne cherche pas à être un bon père, Seijuro. Si tant est que cette notion existe bien sûr. Je veux et je suis un bon pilier. Je suis ton modèle et je veux que tu puisses bâtir tes réussites sur ça.

Le soleil qui était auparavant présent et régnait au-dessus de leur tête commençait à disparaître du ciel. Quelques nuages arrivaient, sans que cependant le temps n'en devienne lugubre. Le vent se faisait légèrement plus vif également, une de ses mèches lui chatouillant la joue. Ce changement marquait tout simplement la fin de l'après-midi, et le rouge pouvait voir au loin quelques visiteurs du cimetière partir pour rentrer chez eux.

Akashi commençait à se tendre. Le temps semblait passer, lentement, si bien qu'il se demandait combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis les dernières paroles de son père. Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé, mais lui non plus n'amorçait aucun mouvement pour décoincer la situation.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment, bien que maintenant plus rien ne semblait l'étonner, la prise sur ses épaules se fit plus forte et son père le força à se tourner vers lui. L'adolescent se laissa faire, lasse, et regarda simplement son père se pencher pour être à sa hauteur alors que ses mains tenaient fermement ses bras.

\- Tu me comprends, Seijuro ? Je ne pense pas à mal. Et je ne veux pas que le dialogue entre nous soit totalement rompu. Alors je te le demande, est-il trop tard pour me rattraper ?

Akashi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il pensait peut-être y voir de l'honnêteté, de l'amour, ou autre sentiment qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il voyait une certaine inquiétude, oui, et d'autres sentiments indescriptibles qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Mais pourtant, croiser son regard à ce moment précis ne lui fit pas grand-chose. Il sentait juste le poids qui l'entravait s'alourdir, encore et encore.

Il étouffait. Il était fatigué et voulait renter chez lui pour dormir. Pour oublier et laisser ses pensées voguer vers d'autres choses.

Que son esprit soit libre, seulement cinq petites minutes.

Le jeune homme coupa le contact visuel, seulement une poignée de secondes. Puis, le visage fermé plus que jamais, il laissa ses yeux hétérochromes sonder le regard de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une plante qu'on laisse seule dans un coin, chez soi, sans eau ni lumière ?

L'adulte hésita. Mais pourtant, la réponse à cette question lui était directement apparue.

\- Elle est foutue.

Akashi se libéra de la prise de son père, et ce dernier ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à l'en empêcher. Il se tourna vers la tombe de sa mère et s'accroupit. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la pierre froide, presque glaciale. La toucher lui procura un frisson et il réprima l'envie soudaine de s'éloigner en courant de cet endroit. Ses doigts caressèrent encore la tombe quelques secondes, puis ils se retirèrent.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse.

Une fois relevé, l'adolescent mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière. Sans un regard en arrière, ni pour son père, ni pour sa mère.

Akashi le savait. Masaomi n'était qu'un homme perdu qui avait inconsciemment incité son fils à l'être tout autant que lui.

Son père avait toujours voulu gagner, et ce dans tous les domaines. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il venait très certainement de prendre pleinement conscience de la perte de son fils.

* * *

Bouh !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai aimé l'écrire, bien qu'il ne soit pas très très joyeux, j'y ai pris du plaisir. Alors j'ai hâte de voir vos avis ! Dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout la relation entre Akashi et son père qui est traitée.

Depuis le début de ma fanfiction, je voulais dédier un chapitre à ce moment donc je suis contente d'être arrivée à ce fameux jour. ^^ Vos avis sont donc importants sur ce chapitre, comme toujours.

Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me partager vos impressions.

Ah et aussi, comme je suis en vacances maintenant, je ne vais pas avoir un jour spécifique pour poster. Je vais plus avoir de temps pour écrire alors je vais poster aléatoirement, en essayant si je le peux d'en poster un chaque semaine.

Bonne chance si il vous reste des cours, des examens ou si vous travaillez, et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont maintenant !

Encore merci de votre soutien.

 **À la prochaine…**


	38. Partie 38

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 38**

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Comment se passent vos vacances ? Bon, en tout cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Ce sera le dernier de ce genre-là (vous comprendrez à quoi je fais allusion en le lisant), alors profitez-en aha.**

 **Je suis désolée du retard, je comptais poster plus tôt, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai été opérée, donc hospitalisée. Mais maintenant que je viens de rentrer, je peux vous poster ce chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **kama-chan59 :** Aha oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi !

 **Sazawen :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super touchée d'avoir réussi à te faire pleurer. Je trouve que c'est la chose la plus dure à faire, réussir à émouvoir, donc je suis vraiment trop contente ! Et oui, sadique jusqu'au bout, heureuse de te faire pleurer… :3 Et contente que tu aies remarqué pour les phrases chocs ! Je ne laisse rien au hasard aha. Encore merci ! Héhé, attends la fin qui sera proche, ou non -va savoir ?- pour tout relire.

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, on peut dire qu'Akashi vient de couper les ponts avec son père. Après, je vous laisse vous imaginer la suite quant à ça. Une réconciliation serait possible, surtout si Akashi en parlerait à Kuroko qui ne serait sûrement pas d'accord avec ça, mais va savoir !

 **BlueSey17 :** Merci à toi. Et non non, ne t'en fais pas, je suis totalement d'accord avec ce que tu as dit ! Au lieu de peindre le portrait d'un homme simplement dur et sans cœur, je voulais faire celui d'un homme qui n'a pas su s'occuper de son fils sans sa femme et qui ne s'est pas remis de la perte de cette dernière. C'est cruel et triste, mais j'aime cette interprétation.

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que tu aies aimé ! Tes compliments me touchent.

 **Paphilionne :** Oooh, merci beaucoup, vraiment ! Ta review m'a touché. Je suis plus que ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu !

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci à toi. Effectivement, les choses ont été mises au clair, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est une situation plaisante pour eux.

 **Dou-niiaa :** Merci ! Et moi trop d'émotions devant cette review aha. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

 **Ajiahdompey :** Vraiment, merci beaucoup. Comme toujours, tes reviews me font énormément plaisir. Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et surtout, je suis touchée d'avoir pu t'émouvoir. Je trouve que faire une chose pareille est difficile alors là, je suis touchée en plein cœur ! Encore merci à toi pour toujours me laisser une review.

 **Celeste :** Aujourd'hui ! Désolée du retard. ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors qu'il contemplait l'heure qu'affichait son ordinateur portable, d'un œil distrait, il sortit de son moment d'absence à l'entente d'un bruit bien particulier.

Un bruit qu'il avait eu le temps d'apprécier, et surtout, de reconnaître parmi tout ce qui pouvait exister. Qui aurait cru qu'un si simple son, peut-être même agaçant pour certains, aurait pu devenir si important pour lui ? Dès qu'il entendait ce petit bruit, il se mettait à espérer de tout son cœur. Ses yeux se posaient directement sur son ordinateur ou, parfois, sur son téléphone portable. Car pour lui, dorénavant, ce son était associé à une personne.

Une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bonjour, Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ? »**

Un sourire, très discret, se dessina sur ses lèvres à la lecture du message. C'était simple, même extrêmement bateau, et ces quelques mots étaient les mêmes qu'employaient divers autres personnes. Des amis, des connaissances, de simples collègues… Mais pour lui, c'était différent. Quelle que soit l'attention que lui accordait l'autre garçon, son cœur s'emballait. Se dire qu'il prenait de son temps, alors qu'il avait peut-être mille et une autre chose à faire le comblait d'une joie qu'il ne saurait décrire. Le simple fait qu'il lui demande comment il allait, qu'il semble s'y intéresser, lui donnait un sentiment d'importance inestimable à ses yeux.

Avec Akashi Seijuro, tout prenait de l'ampleur. Plus il pensait à cela et plus il le réalisait. Quelque chose que d'autres personnes pourraient lui dire ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Mais lorsque c'était son inconnu qui le faisait, tout était différent.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était aussi ça, l'amour. Peut-être que c'était être assez idiot, en quelque sorte. Mais si c'était ça, alors il voulait bien être le plus grand des idiots sur terre. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que ses sentiments étaient là, en lui, et qu'ils n'étaient pas vains.

Car Kuroko n'aurait su que faire si tout ça n'avait pas été réciproque.

\- C'est ton mec ?

Le bleuté qui tapait de ses fins doigts une réponse à son interlocuteur, qu'il envoya rapidement, tiqua directement à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu le dis sur ce ton, Kagami-kun.

\- Je l'ai dit normalement, tu sais…

Grognon, le grand joueur de basket grommela encore un peu avant qu'il ne se replonge dans la lecture d'un magasine quelconque.

Le bleuté fit pivoter la chaise de son bureau pour pouvoir mieux regarder son ami. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était chez lui, il avait pris ses aises. Il était allègrement allongé sur son lit, la tête d'oreiller bien placée à hauteur de sa tête. Il semblait assez intéressé par ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et Kuroko put remarquer aisément qu'il s'agissait comme il le pensait d'un magasine traitant exclusivement du basketball.

Pourtant, en regardant le visage de son ami, un mauvais souvenir ne pouvait s'empêcher de refaire surface dans sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mauvais souvenir à proprement parler, puisqu'il n'était qu'à moitié concerné. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas véritablement été impliqué dans tout ça. Mais quand il le voyait, et qu'il avait bien sûr le temps d'y penser, il ne pouvait empêcher certaines questions de refaire surface.

Comme une en particulier… Est-ce que son ami était un idiot ? Il l'était dans certains cas, oui. Mais pas toujours, et ça, il le savait parfaitement bien. Mais il savait également que l'autre adolescent était impulsif et qu'il faisait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Sans forcément penser aux conséquences bien sûr.

Évidemment, tout ça n'avait pas eu de conséquences trop graves bien entendu. Plus Kuroko y pensait et plus il se disait que tout cela n'avait été qu'une histoire de gamins. Comme celles que l'on avait tous connu, à un moment ou un autre de notre vie, dans la cour de récréation en école primaire. Donc forcément, ce qui avait découlé de tout ça n'avait pas été préoccupant.

Même si Kagami avait clairement frôlé la mort de près à cause d'un autre garçon aux cheveux rouges. Enfin ça, il ne le savait pas.

\- Quoi ?

Le joueur fantôme ne sursauta pas quand son ami l'interpella, bien qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sans trop faire attention, il avait commencé à le fixer. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu les réponses qu'il désirait concernant cette histoire, alors il demeurait toujours autant intrigué. Et tant qu'il ne les aurait pas, il se sentirait toujours dérangé. Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart de la vie de son ami. Surtout qu'Akashi était également concerné. Et également cet autre joueur qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et qu'il appréciait sincèrement.

Et il était d'une nature franche et directe. Alors se poser toutes ces questions, ça allait deux minutes. Il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot et continuer à se poser toutes sortes de questions.

\- Kagami-kun ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il vit ses yeux rouges le regarder avec une lueur septique, avant d'à nouveau se poser sur les pages qu'il feuilletait.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es sorti avec Kise-kun ?

Il vit son homologue soupirer bruyamment, pour certainement bien lui faire comprendre que ce sujet l'agaçait, et il tourna un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulut l'autre page de son magasine.

\- On avait dit qu'on arrêtait de parler de cette histoire débile, Kuroko.

\- Mais je suis le seul à ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

\- Alors demande à Akashi. Il était là lui aussi pendant ce dîner.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était à toi que je devais demander.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, une petite moue boudeuse s'installa sur son visage.

Il avait longuement bataillé avec son amant pour récolter des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais finalement, il n'avait pas réussi. Même en tentant de l'amadouer avec des mots doux. Akashi était parfois inflexible… Mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Il n'avait donc pu savoir que le minimum. Kagami n'aimait pas Kise et était sorti avec lui pour une raison inconnue. Quant à Kise, il ne l'aimait pas non plus et avait au contraire des sentiments bien réels pour Aomine. Que ce dernier partageait bien sûr. Il avait donc su que ces deux derniers s'étaient embrassés lors de ce repas, et qu'une petite dispute s'en était suivie. Mais il n'avait pas eu plus de détails.

Bizarrement, Akashi n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus. Il s'était tout de suite fermé à la simple mention de son ami. Il semblait en colère contre lui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, avec autre chose. Depuis le début, le futur joueur du lycée Seirin savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Mais quand son inconnu ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas. Impossible de lui faire changer d'avis dans certains cas, et cela était bien dommage pour lui.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ?

\- Oui.

Son ami aux cheveux rouges soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de fermer enfin ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il balança le magasine à ses pieds avant de se redresser à l'aide de ses mains. Il remonta son oreiller pour pouvoir le coller contre le mur et y reposer son dos.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose revint en tête à Kuroko.

\- Attends deux secondes, Kagami-kun.

Il aurait parié sur le fait que le basketteur venait de lever les yeux au ciel, un petit air moqueur trônant sur son visage. Le bleuté tourna sa chaise du côté de son ordinateur pour remarquer qu'il venait de recevoir deux nouveaux messages sur Facebook.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tant mieux. Je suis désolé de te parler aussi tard aujourd'hui, une bonne partie de l'après-midi a filée. Mais Ryota avait fortement insisté pour qu'on aille à la piscine tous ensemble. Une envie soudaine de nager. Il est pire qu'une fille parfois. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tetsuya ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis désolé Akashi-kun, j'ai une conversation importante avec Kagami-kun. Je vais bientôt revenir pour qu'on puisse parler, d'accord ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu es avec Taiga ? »**

L'idée que son amant soit jaloux de son ami lui effleura l'esprit et ne put que le satisfaire.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Oui. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vois. »**

Devant cette réponse, lui paraissant presque froid, Kuroko eut une petite moue.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ne t'en fais pas, Akashi-kun. Tous mes autres samedi après-midi te seront dédiés. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **J'espère bien. Fais vite, je t'attends. »**

Il sourit en lisant sa réponse et ferma la page internet sans prendre le temps de se déconnecter de son compte sur le réseau social. Il se retourna vers son ami qui le regardait, un air blasé collé au visage.

\- Tu pouvais pas juste lui dire au revoir et fermer ton ordinateur ?

\- Ce n'est pas poli, Kagami-kun.

\- On pourrait écrire un roman de trois tomes rien qu'avec vos messages…

La remarque lui donna le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'elle n'était pas véritablement destinée à cela. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait raison. La moindre petite phrase pouvait en fait déboucher sur un grand débat entre les deux amoureux. Mais tous les deux, ils adoraient se parler. Ils ne s'en lassaient pas et ils pourraient même y passer des journées entières s'ils n'étaient pas assez souvent occupés à droite et à gauche.

Leur vie tournait maintenant presque autour de l'autre.

\- Alors ?

Sa lumière parut soudainement mal à l'aise, évitant son regard pendant quelques secondes à peine. Mais cette fuite, bien que courte, fut suffisante pour que Kuroko puisse en déduire qu'il était gêné.

\- Euh… Je sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout.

Son ami lui jeta un regard presque tueur, mais le bleuté resta de marbre.

Il vit Kagami se creuser les méninges, essayant sans doute de trouver ses mots. Il eut alors un peu pitié de lui, pour une fois, et décida de l'aiguiller.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment beaucoup menti ?

Kuroko choisit délibérément cette question car jusque-là, il ne lui avait pas encore vraiment posé. Et c'était sans doute celle qui le tracassait le plus. Après tout, il savait que son ami n'aimait pas le joueur de la génération des miracles avec qui il était sorti. Et il lui avait dit le contraire, avant qu'il ne les rencontre tous les deux en tant que couple. Alors il lui avait menti. Et le bleuté n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il l'avait fait en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kagami comprenait vraiment tout le sens et l'importance qu'avait cette question. Il pouvait le voir à travers ses yeux volcaniques qui ne laissaient rien être caché aux yeux du joueur fantôme.

\- Non. Du moins pas sur tout. Pas sur la rencontre entre moi et Kise.

Kuroko acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui montrant qu'il le croyait et qu'il voyait de quoi il voulait parler.

Quand Kagami avait commencé à lui parler de sa ''relation'' avec lui, il lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur un terrain de street basket. Bien sûr, par la suite, il lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient devenus amis et qu'ils avaient développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Kuroko n'aurait pas su dire sur le moment s'il avait été sincère. Après tout, chacun avait sa manière d'exprimer ses sentiments. Et même si son ami pouvait paraître explosif, il avait une certaine pudeur qui faisait qu'il ne s'exposait pas si facilement que ça.

Alors tout ça lui avait semblé crédible. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la vérité à travers ce mensonge sûrement plus que visible. Après tout, lui était fou amoureux d'Akashi. Il aurait dû voir la différence entre son couple et celui qu'avaient faussement formé Kise et Kagami.

Soudain, Kuroko repensa à un élément important de cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi Kise-kun est sorti avec toi s'il ne t'aimait pas ?

\- C'est évident, non ?

Le rouge se passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pas coiffés avant de replonger ses yeux, cette fois sérieux, dans ceux de son ami.

\- En fait, quand j'ai rencontré Kise sur ce terrain de street basket, il n'allait pas bien du tout. J'ai joué contre lui. J'ai tout de suite vu et senti qu'il était très fort, et qu'il n'était pas un joueur ordinaire. Il m'a rapidement battu et son endurance était incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu un joueur comme lui auparavant.

Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux, un parfait mélange entre admiration et rivalité. Kuroko comprit d'ailleurs parfaitement pourquoi cette lueur transperçait son regard. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il avait vu qu'il était plus qu'un très bon joueur. Et il avait eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre lors du match qui s'était déroulé entre son ami d'enfance et la fameuse génération miracle.

\- Après notre partie, on a beaucoup parlé et c'est là que j'ai compris son mal-être.

À ces mots, le bleuté fut quelque peu étonné. Il avait vu Kise quelques fois, accompagné de Kagami, et il lui avait semblé être en pleine forme. Il était poli et très gentil. Un sourire éblouissant était toujours présent sur ses lèvres et ses yeux semblaient crier sa joie de vivre.

\- Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire.

Il eut un petit rire, qui résonnait aux oreilles de Kuroko comme un son qu'on ne voulait pas entendre. Un rire amer, plat, qui ne semblait pas du tout amusé.

\- C'est un très bon acteur, il cache bien son jeu. C'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à tenir si longtemps en étant aux côtés d'Aomine.

Le joueur fantôme fit rapidement le lien entre les derniers mots de sa lumière et les précédents.

\- Alors ce jour-là, il était mal à cause d'Aomine-kun, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il était complètement raide dingue de ce mec. Et ça se voyait. On aurait dit toi et Akashi…

Il eut un sourire aux mots de son ami avant de le faire disparaître rapidement de son visage.

\- Alors pourquoi tout ça a fini de cette manière ?

\- On a passé un marché, en fait. On a décidé de faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour qu'on puisse chacun obtenir ce qu'on voulait. Kise sortait avec moi pour essayer de faire réagir Aomine, si jamais ça pouvait marcher, et voir si il avait peut-être une chance.

\- Chance qu'il a eu…

\- Exactement.

Tout semblait logique, maintenant.

Voilà pourquoi Kagami était venu lors de ce dîner. Tout ça avait été dans le but de rendre jaloux celui qu'aimait Kise. Et cela avait très bien marché, étant donné qu'Aomine avait embrassé le blond devant tout le monde en plein repas, de ce qu'Akashi lui avait dit. Et Kagami, jouant son rôle de petit-ami jusqu'au bout, avait joué le garçon furieux devant l'acte déplacé du basané.

\- Et après ?

\- Après, bah il s'est pas passé grand-chose… Tout le monde était un peu choqué, même Kise, et moi je faisais semblant d'être prêt à sauter sur Aomine. Mais finalement, c'est Akashi qui s'est énervé.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Dire que Kuroko était étonné était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de ça. À vrai dire, le rouge ne lui avait pas donné de détails sur sa propre réaction face à tous ces événements.

\- Ouais… Il s'est mis à engueuler Aomine, mais comme j'avais jamais vu personne le faire. Un peu comme une mère qui dispute son fils quoi. Il devait penser que j'aimais vraiment Kise alors il a voulu lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait ne se faisait pas.

\- Mais Akashi-kun a…

\- Oui, je sais. Je pense que de base, il savait qu'Aomine et Kise s'aimaient. Mais comme Kise et moi formions un couple aux yeux de tous, il a dû douter. Enfin ça a pas duré longtemps, je te rassure.

Intrigué, il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça je saurais pas trop te l'expliquer… J'ai pas trop compris. D'un coup, il a arrêté d'engueuler Aomine et m'a jeté un sale regard. Puis il m'a dit de partir de chez lui et il a envoyé Kise et Aomine se calmer dans une autre pièce, parce qu'ils avaient commencé à eux aussi s'énerver.

Kuroko était abasourdi. Il n'était au courant de rien de tout cela. Il était sûr et certain qu'Akahi avait compris. Il avait su démasquer Kagami et comprendre que lui et son joueur n'étaient pas véritablement en couple.

Mais comment avait-il fait pour comprendre ça ? De ce que Kagami lui disait, sa réaction avait été soudaine et on ne lui avait donné aucun élément capable de lui faire découvrir ce qu'il se tramait.

Le bleuté se nota alors mentalement, dans un coin de la tête, d'en toucher deux mots à Akashi.

\- Mais Kuroko, t'étais vraiment au courant de rien ?

\- Pas de tout. Akashi-kun m'a dit qu'il t'avait mis dehors et qu'il était en colère. Mais je n'en ai pas su plus.

\- D'accord…

Le ton qu'avait pris la voix de Kagami força Kuroko à faire plus attention à son expression.

Il ne comprenait pas tout et il voyait bien que cette discussion mettait mal à l'aise son ami. Il n'avait pas envie de le forcer à parler. Mais en même temps, une question primordiale continuait à parcourir sa tête. Elle lui brûlait les lèvres et, surtout, il était certain que sa lumière avait la réponse.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait fait semblant de sortir avec Kise.

Certes, toute cette histoire était idiote. Elle était peut-être même digne des enfants qu'ils étaient. Mais pour Kise, ces actes étaient assez justifiés. Il avait fait ça pour rendre jaloux celui qu'il aimait et le faire réagir. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne façon de faire, à ses yeux, mais cela n'empêchait pas que c'était dans un but bien précis. Mais pour ce qui était de Kagami, cela restait un mystère pour le bleuté… Pourquoi avoir voulu faire ça ? Quel aurait pu être son but ? Il rêvait de lui demander, et il se trouvait de plus en plus curieux quant à la réponse de cette question.

Mais bizarrement, il était sûr et certain qu'Akashi avait la réponse à cette question, lui aussi. Cela devait donc être également pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas trop lui parler de ça. Car après tout, quand le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes lui en avait parlé, il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'avait mis à la porte et qu'il était en colère contre lui.

Cependant, si Akashi avait compris que Kise avait fait tout ça pour rendre jaloux Aomine, pourquoi en aurait-il voulu à Kagami ? Après tout, il n'avait fait qu'aider le pauvre blond qui avait le cœur en peine. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'on pouvait considérer qu'il avait moins de choses à se reprocher que le copieur. Après tout, c'était ce dernier qui s'était servi de cette pseudo-relation pour arriver à ses fins.

Kuroko fronça des sourcils. Cette histoire était à la fois simple et compliquée. Un mélange qu'il trouvait des plus agaçants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé d'eux, Kagami-kun ?

Le rouge, qui lui aussi s'était perdu dans ses pensées, regarda son ami avec un air étonné. Kuroko le fixa alors de ses prunelles céruléennes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait sa réponse.

Continuer de parler de tout ça avec son ami ne servait à rien. Il avait eu ses raisons de faire ça, après tout. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer de l'embêter. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, le bleuté avait toujours Akashi. Peut-être que s'il tentait à nouveau de lui en parler, il baisserait sa garde et lui toucherait deux mots sur tout ça. Après tout, tout ce qu'il demandait était de savoir la raison pour laquelle Kagami avait fait semblant d'être en couple avec Kise. Ni plus ni moins.

Et surtout savoir pourquoi celui qu'il aimait s'était énervé ainsi.

Voyant l'autre garçon reprendre lentement contenance, après s'être éclairci la voix, il se retourna vers son ordinateur. Il vit que celui-ci était en veille, et il appuya sur l'une de ses touches pour faire retrouver ses couleurs à l'écran.

\- Ils sont tous très bizarres… On va dire qu'ils ont chacun leur caractère.

Kuroko eut un sourire à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais. Je crois qu'il est difficile de survivre quand ces types sont tous rassemblés dans une même pièce…

L'image de tous ces garçons ensemble, chez Akashi, lui apparut soudainement dans son esprit.

Il était vrai qu'ils formaient un groupe assez atypique. De ce que le rouge avait pu lui dire, ils étaient tous très différents. Mais en même temps, c'est ce qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Il y avait des disputes, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils se respectaient tous mutuellement. De plus, Akashi était un peu plus que leur leader, et se confondait avec leur mère.

Cette pensée faisait rire le bleu qui ne se gênait pas pour le rappeler à son amant. Cette idée qui, bien entendu, le faisait grogner derrière son ordinateur.

\- Mais je crois que ça m'a donné un avant-goût…

Kuroko, interloqué, tourna légèrement sa tête vers son ami pour voir que son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avait changé pour en arborer une autre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et dont il se délectait.

\- Je comprends. Les voir jouer m'a donné la même envie que toi.

\- Encore heureux ! Au lycée, on tombera contre tous ces types. Et Akashi ou pas, on les rétamera.

Un frisson lui parcourra presque l'échine à la simple idée de se retrouver sur le même terrain que son inconnu. Face à face, tout en portant un maillot différent. Il en frémissait d'avance.

Il avait hâte de jouer contre lui, mais aussi pour lui. Car il voulait lui montrer ce qu'était une belle victoire où la sueur qui ruisselait sur un corps prouvait la difficulté d'atteindre ce but tant désiré.

\- Oui. C'est parce que j'aime Akashi-kun que je ne lui ferais pas de cadeau.

* * *

Le bleuté soupira, soulagé, lorsqu'il ralluma son ordinateur qui s'était à nouveau mis en veille, qu'il retourna sur Facebook, et qu'il constata qu'Akashi était toujours connecté.

La conversation avait finalement pris plus de temps que prévu. En abordant le basket, mais également la génération des miracles, les deux garçons avaient fini par s'enflammer. Il était vrai que cette perspective les excitait tous les deux. Ils avaient envie de jouer contre ces monstres qui faisaient des merveilles avec un ballon entre leurs mains. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas naïfs non plus. Ils savaient tout aussi bien l'un que l'autre que cela n'allait pas être facile. Ils n'avaient pas encore le niveau et n'étaient pas prêts à les affronter. Pour gagner, ils devraient avoir encore de nombreux entraînements.

De plus, Kuroko avait bien remarqué que chaque joueur de cette équipe avait une capacité spéciale qui faisait qu'il était unique. Murasakibara était aussi grand que puissant. Kise semblait tout reproduire avec une facilité déconcertante. Aomine avait une agilité et une rapidité sans pareille. Midorima pouvait tirer de n'importe quel bout du terrain avec une précision incroyable. Et Akashi, lui… Le joueur fantôme n'arrivait même pas à le décrire lorsqu'il se retrouvait sur un terrain de basket. Il semblait dominer tout le monde et sa prestance était aussi étouffante que respectueuse.

Et même si il admirait une telle puissance, il la craignait également. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu jouer contre Ogiwara, ce n'était pas son amant qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas le Akashi Seijuro qu'il aimait. Il avait vu une autre personne qui était pourtant bien là, au fond de lui. Et il détestait cet autre lui qui semblait à l'opposé de ce qu'il était réellement.

Il voulait le faire disparaître.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Akashi-kun ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je suis là, Tetsuya. »**

La réponse immédiate le fit sourire. Il semblerait que pendant tout ce temps, son inconnu l'ait attendu derrière son écran.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux te pardonner pour ça… »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je peux toujours t'envoyer une photo de moi en train de te faire les yeux doux, tu sais… »**

Kuroko sourit tout en sachant très bien qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'Akashi avait un faible pour ses yeux, bien qu'on lui ait toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez expressifs. Mais lors d'une discussion, qui avait duré très tard pendant la nuit, le rouge lui avait avoué son point sensible qui serait capable de lui faire céder à tous ses caprices…

Autrement dit, un atout majeur pour Kuroko face à une personne comme Akashi.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Il n'est pas tard Tetsuya, tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. »**

Mais il semblerait que même avec ça, tout n'était pas gagné d'avance.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour me punir de cet impardonnable crime ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Hum… Je ne sais pas, te demander une faveur, peut-être ? »**

Le bleuté se délecta de cette phrase qui glissa sous ses yeux, imaginant sans problème la voix de velours que pourrait prendre le rouge pour la lui dire.

Il le voyait bien, là, se pressant contre et lui parlant tout contre son oreille. Son souffle chaud lui chatouillerait le cou et il sentirait d'un seul coup la température ambiante augmenter. Il aurait la sensation de transpirer, mais aussi de frissonner, alors qu'il chercherait à tout prix à se fondre contre son amant.

Il sursauta presque en entendant le son de la réception d'un nouveau message sur Facebook. Il se passa vivement la main dans sa crinière bleue, sentant son front soudainement moite.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **À moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'en donne l'ordre, Tetsuya ? »**

Les mots d'Akashi ne l'aidèrent en rien à oublier les images peu catholiques qui s'étaient insinuées dans son esprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Essayant par tous les moyens de reprendre contenance, il posa ses doigts sur son clavier, chassant à tout prix la vision d'un rouge un peu trop collé à lui pour pouvoir répondre correctement au dernier message.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Bien. Alors, tu m'expliques ce qu'il en est ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **À quel sujet ? »**

Bien entendu, il savait très bien de quoi l'autre adolescent voulait parler. Seulement, il avait envie de l'embêter un peu ce soir.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ne fais pas l'innocent. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je n'ai pas envie de faire le coupable. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Soit. Tu préfères peut-être que j'aille demander à Taiga lui-même ce qu'il en pense ? »**

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné en lisant la réponse de son inconnu.

Depuis le début, Kuroko plaisantait et désirait simplement l'embêter. Cela voulait-il dire que l'autre garçon était sérieux ? Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas Kagami, c'était un fait. Dans tous les cas, même avant leur rencontre, le joueur fantôme avait toujours su que le courant ne passerait pas entre eux deux. Après tout, ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour s'entendre.

Pourtant, Akashi semblait cacher autre chose.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Kagami-kun et moi avons juste parlé. Ne t'en fais pas, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne m'en fais pas. Je veux simplement être au courant de ce que je ne peux pas voir. »**

Dans le langage Akashi, que Kuroko avait mis bien longtemps à décrypter parfaitement, cela voulait dire qu'il s'inquiétait.

Ou du moins, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, tous les signes étaient présents. Le garçon était complexe, certes, mais pas infaillible.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Et moi j'aime être au courant de ce que l'on me cache. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai caché ? »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce dîner. »**

Le bleuté pouvait entendre de là où il se trouvait le soupir de son interlocuteur.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Je ne t'ai rien caché, Tetsuya. Daiki a embrassé Ryota et il s'est révélé que son couple avec Taiga n'était en fait pas un vrai. J'ai donc pris la décision de mettre ton ami à la porte pour faire cesser tous ces enfantillages, tout simplement. »**

Kuroko relut son message une seconde fois, pour être sûr de ne rien manquer.

Cependant, Akashi ne laissait rien transparaître. Il était sûr et certain qu'il n'avait pas mis Kagami à la porte seulement pour cette raison. Il avait pu remarquer que son inconnu protégeait ses joueurs et se souciaient de leur bien-être. Mais il pourrait parier que cette mise à la porte n'en était pas la seule raison. De plus, il devait savoir pourquoi Kagami avait décidé de faire semblant de sortir avec Kise. Il connaissait forcément son but. Et cela devait être la raison de son agacement, Kuroko ne voyait que cela de possible.

Soudain, un élément de sa discussion avec sa lumière lui revint en tête.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Kagami-kun m'a dit qu'il avait joué le rôle du petit-ami jaloux et en colère quand Aomine-kun avait embrassé Kise-kun. Alors comment as-tu fait pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas véritablement ensemble ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que Daiki avait fait, je me suis tout de suite levé et ai commencé à le réprimander. Comme si j'aurais été capable de ne rien dire ou faire devant un acte pareil. Mais quand j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, et qu'Atsushi retenait Taiga qui faisait semblant de vouloir lui sauter dessus, j'ai croisé le regard de Ryota. Ça m'a suffit pour comprendre. »**

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent face à cette réponse.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Simplement ça ? »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Oui. Ryota est une personne très expressive que j'arrive à comprendre facilement. Alors que Daiki et moi étions en train de nous disputer, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Ryota pour prendre connaissance de son état. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il me suppliait du regard de laisser Daiki tranquille. Et j'ai alors compris toute l'histoire. Après, pour Daiki et Ryota, cela a toujours été comme une évidence. Il s'est simplement servi de ton ami pour arriver à ses fins, voilà tout. »**

Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il expose les choses ainsi, mais après tout, il n'avait pas véritablement tort… Kise avait fait tout ça dans un seul et unique but.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **De plus, Ryota n'est pas le seul à avoir fait ça. Cette année, il y a eu un moment où Daiki avait une copine. Rien de sérieux bien sûr, mais cela n'empêchait pas que c'était une relation quand même. Ces deux-là se sont eux aussi voilés la face un long moment. »**

Plus le bleuté y pensait et plus il se disait que finalement, le blond avait bien dû en baver…

Mais il restait pourtant encore très étonné de la capacité d'Akashi à comprendre ses joueurs. En un seul regard, une conversation s'était déroulée entre les deux coéquipiers. Et il connaissait si bien son ami qu'il avait pu en déduire que tout cela n'était qu'un simple coup monté. Il était étonné, mais pourtant, une part de lui lui criait que c'était du Akashi tout craché. Sa capacité d'analyse était après tout une de ses grandes qualités. Bien que cela ne se limitait qu'aux actes des autres.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours une chose primordiale que Kuroko ignorait… Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il voulait savoir le plus.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai bien compris que le but de Kise-kun était de rendre jaloux Aomine-kun. Mais pour ce qui est de Kagami-kun ? »**

Là était la vraie question. C'était celle qu'il se posait depuis le début. Dès qu'il avait appris cette histoire, et qu'il en avait eu les quelques détails, elle lui était apparue comme une évidence. Ce qui avait amené sa lumière à prendre part à tout ça restait un mystère pour lui.

Et cela l'agaçait également. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais toujours étant que ce sentiment était bien là, au fond de lui. Il y avait réfléchi, ces derniers temps, et il en était venu à une seule conclusion. Il était énervé que son ami se soit introduit dans la vie de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être irrité à l'idée qu'ils se soient vus sans lui, qu'ils aient partagé certaines choses et que lui n'ait pas été là pour voir ça.

Et il ne saurait dire si cela était de la jalousie ou tout simplement de la possessivité.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **N'est-ce pas évident ? Cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire semblant de sortir avec Ryota pour me surveiller. »**

Kuroko crut s'étouffer sans même rien boire ou manger à la lecture de ce message. Kagami, surveiller quelqu'un ? Et surtout, surveiller Akashi ?

Une situation pareille semblait irréaliste… Son ami n'était pas du genre à trop réfléchir ou encore à porter trop d'attention aux choses futiles. Depuis le début, même quand il ne l'avait pas encore vu, l'adolescent n'avait pas eu l'air de le porter dans son cœur. Et encore, le bleuté était gentil en disant cela. Il aurait même pu dire qu'il le détestait et qu'il était méfiant envers lui.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Te surveiller ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu comprends rapidement beaucoup de choses, Tetsuya. Mais lorsque cela te concerne, il faut croire que tu es aveugle comme moi. Il n'a pas confiance en moi, tout simplement. En faisant ça, il voulait vérifier quel genre de personne j'étais. Mais tu t'imagines bien que cela ne m'a que moyennement plu. Ce qu'il a fait était complètement idiot. Seul un enfant agirait comme ça. »**

Kuroko eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres face à ce message. Il était tiraillé par deux sentiments contradictoires.

Il était heureux, en quelque sorte, que Akashi ne soit pas plus en colère que ça contre l'autre garçon. Après tout, il avait fait tout ça depuis le début dans le seul but d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Et de voir de ses yeux si son inconnu était quelqu'un d'honnête et de correct. Certes, il l'avait mis à la porte, et sûrement pas d'une manière chaleureuse, mais ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça… Peut-être qu'avant qu'il ne change, Akashi aurait réagi plus violemment face à cela.

C'était pour ça que Kuroko était, entre autre, satisfait. Celui qu'il aimait savait que Kagami comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il savait ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et la nature de leur relation. C'était pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à sa lumière quand il avait compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu pour cette si simple raison. Mais ça, Akashi ne lui dirait certainement jamais. Le garçon était toujours entreprenant avec lui, pourtant, les mots étaient toujours quelque chose de plus difficile à manier pour lui.

Cette histoire n'avait rien de grave et, comme l'avait si bien dit Akashi, elle était enfantine et idiote. D'un certain point de vue, à part avoir aidé Aomine et Kise a débuté leur relation, elle n'avait rien apporté de bon. Pourtant, si l'on y portait plus d'attention, elle avait tout de même été assez bénéfique pour Kuroko.

Après tout, avec tout ça, il savait que son ami était capable de véritablement s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le savait pas auparavant, c'était seulement qu'il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve concrète. Et il en était étrangement heureux. Pourtant, une chose devrait le contrarier.

Akashi et Kagami ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Pire encore, ils semblaient presque être des rivaux.

Mais cette pensée ne le souciait pas. Car même si les deux garçons allaient encore avoir très certainement d'autres accrochages dans le passé, ils semblaient mieux s'accepter.

Ou du moins, ils essayaient de se tolérer. Un minimum, cela dit, mais c'était mieux que rien…

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Attends une minute, Akashi-kun. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Une minute seulement. »**

Il sourit devant ces quelques mots, qui même s'ils pouvaient paraître froids pour certains, lui paraissaient habituels pour lui. Akashi était comme ça, après tout.

Il ouvrit l'un de ses dossiers présent sur son ordinateur et regarda les quelques fichiers s'actualiser. Il fit un double-clique sur l'un d'eux, le plus récent, et attendit qu'il s'ouvre. Une fois fait, il se dépêcha d'en copier l'intégralité avant de rouvrir la page internet pour retourner sur Facebook.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **J'ai fait cette analyse avant que Kagami-kun vienne à la maison. »**

Quelques secondes plus tard et une manœuvre avec sa souris terminée, il envoya un nouveau message à son inconnu, beaucoup plus long que le précédent cette fois-ci.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **''Cette fille qui me regarde toujours de loin m'a laissé une lettre dans mon casier. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que cela allait être problématique. Je ne suis pas bête, et je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit non plus. Autrement dit, pour me regarder aussi peu discrètement, elle doit se ficher éperdument d'afficher son amour pour moi aux yeux de tous. Cependant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dans cette lettre, elle me demande de sortir avec elle. Elle se déclare. Et moi, le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est la trouver belle et agréable. Elle est gentille et ne me semble pas si agaçante. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour vouloir l'embrasser ou lui prendre la main. Alors je me suis posé la question. Est-ce que tomber amoureux une fois que l'on sort avec la personne est possible ? Est-ce qu'on peut en venir à aimer une personne grâce à la seule force de ses sentiments ? Ce sont les seules questions que je me pose. Je ne me demande pas si cela est moral. Plus personne ne pense à cela quand il s'agit d'amour. On est jaloux, possessif, égoïste, idiot… Tout ce qui est moche est le résultat de l'amour. Mais avant, je n'aimais pas lire. Puis j'ai lu un livre, et j'ai aimé. Et je continue encore d'aimer ça. Il faut toujours essayer avant de dire qu'une chose n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'aimer et je serais sûrement un idiot parmi tant d'autre à ne pas vouloir essayer. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de me dire que les amours à sens unique sont injustes. Que le ''non'' catégorique d'une garçon face à une fille amoureuse n'est pas toujours justifié. L'amour n'est pas toujours spontané et évident. Il peut venir et s'installer en nous, progressivement. Et si ce sentiment ne vient pas, tant pis. Mais apprendre à aimer est peut-être la clé pour fermer définitivement la porte de cette solitude que l'on s'est imposé sans le vouloir. Après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que pour certains, les coups de foudres sont une véritable légende…''**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé la question que pose cet extrait d'un des chapitres. Est-ce qu'on peut finir par aimer une personne que nous n'aimions pas du tout au début ? Est-ce que, en étant à ses côtés, on peut finir par l'aimer ? C'est une question intéressante. Et je pense que pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'auteur. On ne peut pas dire que c'est impossible sans essayer. Sans baisser sa garde et se laisser aller aux côtés de cette personne qui nous aime. Pour certains, comme cela est si bien dit, l'amour au premier regard n'existe pas. Alors il faut du temps et apprendre à bien découvrir l'autre personne. Et cette idée-là me rappelle nous, Akashi-kun. On ne se connaissait pas et nous ne nous aimions pas. Puis nous avons appris à nous aimer. Bien sûr, ça a été différent puisque nous nous sommes tous les deux aimés dès le départ. Mais j'ai été le premier à en prendre conscience et à me questionner sur mes sentiments alors que tu ignorais la nature des tiens. Toujours étant que nous ne tombons pas toujours amoureux de la personne à laquelle nous nous y attendons le plus. On peut se dire qu'une personne est notre opposé et qu'elle ne peut pas nous convenir. Mais parfois, c'est ce qui fait la différence. »**

Et Kuroko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que pour eux, c'était ce qui avait fait la différence. Dès le début, ils avaient pris conscience de ce qui les séparait. Akashi avait en premier lieu un statut social différent du sien. Et leur relation avec le basket était bien différente. Ils étaient tous les deux passionnés, certes, mais le rouge avait un talent inégalable contrairement à lui qui n'était qu'une ombre. Sans parler de leurs traits de caractères qui parfois s'entrechoquaient et leur montraient à quel point ils étaient différents.

Mais étrangement, c'est ce qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Ils réfléchissaient si différemment qu'ils voulaient à tout prix se comprendre. Ils avaient envie de découvrir le monde de l'autre, ses pensées…

C'était simple. Ils s'aimaient à un point que cela en était inimaginable. Au point qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru ça possible pour eux.

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Tu me manques, Tetsuya. Je te veux. »**

Le message le fit rougir et lui réchauffa directement le creux du ventre. Ses pensées tournant autour d'Akashi s'entremêlèrent dans son esprit, alors qu'il posait doucement ses doigts sur les touches de son clavier.

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Nous devons juste patienter deux semaines. Et après cela, nous pourrons rester ensemble quelques jours. »**

 _« Akashi Seijuro_

 **Un jour viendra où se seront des mois. Fais-moi confiance là-dessus. »**

 _« Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Je ne doute jamais de tes mots, Akashi-kun. »**

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse à son message, le sourire aux lèvres, son regard s'accrocha à son téléphone portable. Une idée lui vint alors en tête, se rappelant de sa conversation avec le rouge quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se saisit de son téléphone, le déverrouilla et chercha dans ses contacts un numéro associé à un nom bien précis.

 _ **À : Kagami**_

 _ **De : Kuroko**_

 **Tu es un idiot, Kagami-kun.**

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main dès le message envoyé.

 ** _À : Kuroko_**

 ** _De : Kagami_**

 **Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore…**

Il savait qu'il l'embêtait. Mais bon…

 ** _À : Kagami_**

 ** _De : Kuroko_**

 **Merci.**

C'était sa lumière, après tout. Il le méritait bien.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, comme tous mes chapitres. Et comme c'était le dernier du point de vue de Kuroko, j'ai voulu le faire au mieux aha. Mais pour vous consoler, dîtes-vous qu'on retrouve notre Akashi-sama au prochain chapitre !

D'ailleurs, ce prochain chapitre… Aaaah, que j'ai hâte de l'écrire ! Je vous ai laissé un indice aujourd'hui pour ce sur quoi il portera ! Si vous avez des doutes ou des idées, partagez-les avec moi, que je sache ça aha.

Et encore merci du soutien de malade que vous m'offrez. Vos reviews me motivent toujours plus, sans oublier les favoris et les follows. Merci infiniment !

 _ **À** **très bientôt…**_


	39. Partie 39

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 39**

 **Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que tout roule de votre côté. J'ai vraiment énormément aimé écrire ce chapitre. Alors j'espère que vous aussi, vous allez l'aimer !**

 **À la base le chapitre devait être plus long que ça, mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux car je trouve que ça aurait fait deux éléments importants en un chapitre, et puis du coup c'était vraiment trop long. Et comme je suis sadique, je n'aime pas ça. (trop de gentillesse envers vous, je sais, pardonnez-moi…)**

 **Mais dîtes-vous qu'au moins, le reste est déjà écrit. x)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Cookiiie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, jeune lectrice ninja ! Je suis très contente d'avoir eu une review de ta part, dans ce cas. Et je le suis encore plus vu que ma fanfiction te plaît ! Et merci d'avoir pris des nouvelles, tout s'est bien passé pour moi. :)

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci pour la review. Et tout s'est bien passé, merci ! ^^

 **kama-chan59 :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que l'analyse t'ait plu. Et oui, c'est pour bientôt, les retrouvailles !

 **BlueSey17 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

 **Aroishot :** Merci à toi pour la review surtout. :) Et oui, je vais mieux, même si forcément ce n'est pas encore ça. Enfin ça viendra avec le temps. ^^

 **Anaya Naki :** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, vraiment. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Et oui, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, mais même s'il n'y aura plus de pov de Kuroko, il sera toujours présent aha.

 **Absolute sweet :** J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. :3

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Merci. Et oui aha, avoir un ami comme Kagami ne serait pas si mal que ça !

 **Ajiahdompey :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! :) Je suis contente que l'analyse t'ait plu. Et pour tout le reste aussi d'ailleurs. J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce chapitre, du coup ! Et oui, une bonne grosse dose de AkaKuro va arriver sous peu héhé.

 **NoirSoleil :** Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Ta review m'a faite très plaisir et je suis ravie que tu aimes ce que je fais. Encore merci à toi, en espérant que tu apprécies ce chapitre !

 **Akashi 4 :** Wow, merci pour tous les compliments que tu m'as fait ! Ça me touche beaucoup, et ça me met toujours à fond pour la suite aha. Encore merci, vraiment. Plus que ravie que tu aimes ! :)

 **Sazawen (ou la guest pas camouflée) :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et quoi de mieux que d'attendre des siècles pour savoir le pourquoi du comment ? :3 Aha et pour le coup Kagami c'était un peu la meilleure amie de 80 % des filles, avec une méthode juste cent fois plus bizarre quoi. xD Et merci pour l'analyse, ça me touche !

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Akashi appuya sur le petit bouton qui lui servait à déverrouiller son téléphone, pour très certainement la dixième fois en l'espace d'une demi heure. Il arriva bien vite sur son écran d'accueil, et se tassa un peu plus dans son siège en découvrant une nouvelle fois son tout nouveau fond d'écran. Il ne se lassait vraiment pas de le regarder, encore et encore. Il était comme hypnotisé par celui-ci.

Avant-hier, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement avec Kuroko sur Facebook, comme à leur habitude, ce dernier lui avait fait une proposition des plus étonnantes. Et à vrai dire, le rouge n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il lui avait dit que cela serait bien s'ils avaient chacun une photo de l'un et de l'autre, que seulement eux posséderaient. L'adolescent en avait discuté avec lui, bataillant quelques minutes, avant de finalement céder à sa demande.

C'était à croire qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser…

Kuroko lui avait donc rapidement envoyé une photo de lui. On pouvait y voir le jeune garçon, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, tendant le bras pour prendre une photo de lui où son corps serait visible jusqu'au niveau de son torse. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage, presque timide, mais incroyablement sincère. Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, pour ainsi dire. Au début, il avait trouvé cette idée de photo assez inutile. Mais quand il avait vu celle que le garçon lui avait envoyé, il avait à vrai dire vite changé d'avis.

Il en était littéralement tombé amoureux.

Mais lorsqu'Akashi avait fini par réaliser qu'il devait vraiment prendre une photo de lui, à son avantage, et qu'il devait l'envoyer à Kuroko, il avait vite déchanté. Il avait d'ailleurs vraiment essayé, pour son amant, de faire une photo qui soit un minimum potable. Cependant, il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Quel que soit l'angle, la pièce, ou la position de son visage, rien ne lui avait convenu. Et il trouvait cela trop idiot de sourire seul dans une pièce face à une caméra juste pour prendre un cliché.

Et alors qu'il s'était dit que cela était vraiment futile, le bleuté l'avait de nouveau poussé à le faire. Et en regardant le fond d'écran fraîchement installé sur son téléphone, il s'était finalement dit qu'il ne devrait pas être le seul à en bénéficier. Alors il avait trouvé une solution à son problème. Certes, cela n'avait pas été celle qui lui avait le mieux convenu, mais il avait dû faire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main… Akashi avait donc prêté son téléphone à son majordome, toute une journée, pour qu'il puisse prendre une photo de lui au moment opportun sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de photos ratées, pour dire vrai… Mais ce n'était pas véritablement étonnant. Après tout, le but avait quand même été pour Tsubaki de prendre son jeune maître en photo quand celui-ci ne remarquait pas sa présence et de faire, en plus de cela, une belle photo. Et parmi tous les clichés flous ou ratés, un s'était démarqué du lot. Le brun avait réussi, en fin d'après-midi, à s'introduire dans la chambre d'Akashi sans faire le moindre bruit, alors que ce dernier était en train de jouer seul au shogi, calmement. Il n'avait donc pas perdu une seconde de plus pour capturer ce moment où le visage de l'héritier, pris de profil, était paisible.

\- Vous rêvassez encore ?

L'adolescent, ne sursautant pas à l'entente de cette voix brisant le calme qui régnait dans la voiture, sortit de ses pensées. Il ne quitta cependant pas des yeux le jeune garçon qui prenait place sur son téléphone.

\- Non. Je me remémorais certaines choses.

\- Vous rêvassiez.

Il soupira, jetant au passage un regard assassin à son majordome qui avait les mains posées sur le volant, alors que ce dernier commençait déjà à doucement rigoler.

Verrouillant son téléphone, bien qu'il pourrait passer encore beaucoup de temps à regarder le visage de Kuroko, il s'empara d'une liste qui était rangée dans la boîte à gants de la voiture. Il inspecta tout ce qui y était noté, se notant mentalement dans un coin de la tête ce qui était bon.

\- Je pense que nous avons tout, Akashi-sama.

\- Effectivement. Il ne manque rien.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, et bien qu'il ait encore lui-même du mal à le réaliser, Akashi Seijuro avait fait les courses. Il était allé, avec Tsubaki, dans un centre commercial pour acheter des aliments de toute sorte. Il était passé à la caisse, avec ses courses, et les avait par la suite rangé avec le brun dans le coffre de la voiture.

C'était une première, pour lui. Ses domestiques avaient toujours fait les courses pour lui, sans qu'il n'ait jamais à s'en inquiéter.

Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, Kuroko et lui discutaient des différences de leur quotidien. Bien entendu, avec eux, tout y était passé. Et le bleuté n'avait rien laissé au hasard, voulant tout savoir des habitudes de vie de son inconnu. Et il s'était alors bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu à remplir son frigo et à mettre sa patience à rude épreuve parfois en faisant la queue à la caisse.

Ils avaient alors assez longuement discuté de ça, au grand étonnement d'Akashi. En effet, le joueur fantôme lui avait avoué qu'il aimait beaucoup aller dans les supermarchés avec sa mère, pour parcourir les magasins à la recherche de tel ou tel produit. Il lui avait dit que cela était parfois amusant, et que ça faisait parti des choses de la vie.

Alors Akashi avait tout simplement était intrigué et avait voulu faire au moins une fois dans sa vie ce que son inconnu, lui, faisait au quotidien. Bien sûr, quand il avait déclaré son envie subite à Tsubaki de faire les courses, celui-ci ne l'avait pas raté. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner là-dessus, et ce jusqu'au jour J.

Et encore, il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter…

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je vous verrais ranger des fruits dans le coffre de cette voiture.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Croyez-moi que si vous pouviez le voir, vous seriez autant amusé que moi !

Ça, Akashi en était moins sûr…

À chaque fois que Kuroko l'incitait à faire quelque chose de nouveau, ou à changer l'une de ses habitudes, le brun n'en perdait pas une pour se moquer de lui. Et il était certain qu'avec le temps, cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

\- Je suis sûr que les gens autour de nous nous ont pris pour des hommes d'affaires, ou bien alors des mafieux.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises.

\- Vous préféreriez peut-être qu'ils pensent que je suis votre garde du corps ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que s'ils pensent que tu es ma baby-sitter.

Akashi ne manqua pas le sourire en coin qui se forma sur les lèvres de l'adulte. Et il savait combien ce sourire ne lui plaisait pas… Ce n'était jamais de bon augure quant à ses prochaines paroles.

\- Je l'ai été pendant un temps, vous savez !

Et il avait eu raison de le penser…

\- Épargne-moi les souvenirs de mon enfance, tu veux.

\- Mais vous étiez si mignon petit… Il faut absolument que Kuroko-sama voit ça !

\- Pour ta survie, je te conseille de ne rien lui montrer.

Le brun se mit à rire, pas intimidé du tout par la voix froide d'Akashi, et continua de rouler doucement dans les quartiers animés de Kyoto.

La circulation était beaucoup moins fluide que d'ordinaire aujourd'hui. Cependant, cela n'était pas si étonnant, le samedi matin étant le moment propice pour les habitants de sortir faire leurs achats en tout genre. Bien heureusement, puisque les vacances venaient d'arriver, il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça. Les familles avaient donc dû profiter des vacances scolaires pour voyager, et déserter ce coin du Japon au profit d'un autre, ou tout simplement pour partir à la découverte d'un tout autre pays.

\- Vous devez être heureux que cette fois-ci, ce soit lui qui vienne à vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Il n'ajouta cependant rien de plus. À vrai dire, il se doutait déjà que son majordome savait le fond de ses pensées là-dessus.

Étant donné qu'ils étaient désormais en vacances, et que lui et Kuroko en avaient longuement discuté, il était temps pour tous les deux de se retrouver. Malheureusement, comme le bleuté lui avait dit depuis longtemps déjà, rester ensemble pendant une longue période était impossible. Akashi, bien qu'il avait déclaré à Kuroko comprendre ses raisons et celles de ses parents, avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Plus il voyait le jeune homme et plus il se disait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas assez longtemps. Peut-être étaient-ils voués à passer seulement une journée ensemble, ou bien des week-ends…

Mais même si négocier une semaine entière pour rejoindre Akashi à Kyoto n'avait pas été possible pour l'autre adolescent, faire en sorte de passer un week-end avec lui l'avait été.

Et le rouge en avait été d'autant plus satisfait que pour la première fois, cela se passerait chez lui. Au début, il n'avait pourtant pas été si enchanté que cela à cette idée. Après tout, il fallait avouer que Kuroko et lui ne vivaient pas dans le même monde, même si le dire ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais sa maison était très certainement l'opposé total de celle de son amant. La sienne était chaleureuse, accueillante, et sa chambre ressemblait en tout point à celle d'un adolescent normal. Alors que chez lui, tout lui semblait austère, sombre, et sa chambre n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec celle d'un adolescent de quinze ans.

Mais une fois qu'il y avait repensé, à tête reposée, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Découvrir ce côté-là de sa vie serait comme prendre connaissance d'une part nouvelle de lui. Car qu'est-ce qui, parfois, pouvait mieux nous représenter que notre maison ou notre chambre ? L'ambiance qui y règne, les objets personnels, la disposition des meubles… C'était son lieu de vie, et même s'il en était loin d'être amoureux, il était tel qu'il était.

Dans sa chambre, il y avait son jeu de shogi, sa bibliothèque et quelques autres effets personnels. Il était certain que Kuroko allait adorer inspecter minutieusement tous ces éléments.

Alors qu'Akashi laissait tranquillement ses pensées voguer vers celui qu'il aimait, son attention fut soudainement happée par la façade d'une petite échoppe. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, tâtant la poche de sa veste pour vérifier qu'il avait bien son porte-monnaie sur lui, et posa son regard sur celui se trouvant à ses côtés.

\- Tsubaki, trouve-toi une place où te garer.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil, étonné, et fit ralentir légèrement l'allure que prenait la voiture.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Nous devons aller quelque part avant de rentrer. Ça ne nous prendra pas trop de temps.

\- Bien, Akashi-sama.

Lui obéissant, le brun continua de rouler une minute dans la même rue avant de trouver une place, entre deux voitures. Il s'y gara rapidement, habile pour les créneaux. Akashi ne prit pas plus de temps que cela et descendit rapidement de la voiture, laissant le temps à l'adulte de vérifier que tout était bien en ordre.

Il commença à marcher, sachant parfaitement que Tsubaki ne se trouvait pas loin derrière lui. Il dépassa quelques personnes, dont un homme qui le regarda légèrement de travers. Cela devait de toute façon être très certainement dû au fait qu'on pouvait deviner son rang social à des kilomètres… Et surtout qu'en plus de cela, ce n'était qu'un adolescent.

Il fit encore quelques pas pour pouvoir se trouver devant la boutique qui avait capté son attention quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- C'est…

Le rouge ne laissa pas le temps à Tsubaki de parler, poussant déjà la porte du bâtiment. Une petite sonnette se mit à résonner doucement dans l'habitacle, et Akashi se nota mentalement dans un coin de sa tête que cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il n'en avait plus entendu la mélodie.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder à gauche et à droite pour savoir qu'il n'y avait peu ou pas de personnes présentes. Après tout, il y avait très peu de monde le matin. Une fois arrivé à la réception, le brun derrière lui, il se racla la gorge, souhaitant attirer l'attention du propriétaire. Ce dernier, forcé de sortir la tête de son téléphone portable qui semblait l'absorber, ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

\- Akashi-kun, Tsubaki-san ! Comme ça faisait longtemps !

L'héritier se sentit, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, vidé de son énergie. Le jeune adulte était plein d'entrain, ou plutôt de bonheur. Il semblait toujours rayonner, et prêt à offrir un sourire sincère à quiconque lui demandait.

\- Bonjour, Fukuo. Toujours autant d'énergie à dépenser, à ce que je vois…

Le brun se mit à rire, un son qu'il avait presque cru avoir oublié tant les jours avaient passé sans qu'il ne l'entende, et il engouffra sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à ébouriffer vivement sa tignasse rouge de sa grande main, et Akashi ne manqua pas de donner un petit coup à cette dernière pour lui intimer d'arrêter ce geste.

Comme à son habitude, il le traitait comme un enfant… Pour cela, il avait réussi à trouver bien pire que Tsubaki.

\- Bonjour. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Tanaka-san.

\- Bonjour ! Moi aussi, Tsubaki-san. Ne plus vous voir pendant une aussi longue période tous les deux m'a fait tout drôle, vous savez.

Le brun se rassit sur sa chaise, cessant enfin d'embêter Akashi qui ne put que soupirer. Cependant, un sourire prenait tout de même place sur son visage. Comme pour Tsubaki d'ailleurs. Le rouge regarda discrètement ce dernier, qui arborait un sourire sincère sur le visage. Cela ne fit donc que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait bel et bien fait de s'arrêter ici avant de rentrer chez eux.

Tanaka Fukuo était le propriétaire de ce salon de thé depuis deux ans. C'était un grand brun, toujours élégant, mais qui conservait cependant un style décontracté et propre à son jeune âge. Il avait la peau très blanche, au point que tout le monde autour de lui ne cessait de lui faire remarquer. Mais le brun, n'en prenant pas pour son grade, s'en amusait davantage et en profitait pour dire aux enfants qu'il n'était en fait qu'un simple vampire qui ne se cachait pas. Ses yeux était d'un marron doré très spécial, qui avait toujours su attirer le regard des quelques clientes qui venaient parfois. De plus que ce garçon possédait un caractère très facile, et qu'il était d'un naturel très charismatique. Il avait donc vite aidé son père au salon, l'aidant parfois à faire le thé ou à servir les clients. Alors quand celui-ci était mort, il y a désormais deux ans de cela, il était apparu comme une évidence pour lui de reprendre la boutique.

Au début, cela avait été très dur pour lui. Quand Akashi avait su que Tanaka avait perdu son père, il avait commencé à passer presque tous les jours au salon de thé. Et il avait bien vite remarqué que même si le jeune homme avait aidé son père auparavant, reprendre le flambeau n'était pas chose aisée. Les jours où les clients se faisaient beaucoup plus nombreux, notamment grâce à la réputation du thé de grande qualité de la boutique qui se trouvait dans un quartier assez bien fréquenté de Kyoto, l'adulte s'était retrouvé dépassé. Tsubaki lui avait donc, ces quelques jours, prêté main forte en tant que serveur, alors que Tanaka s'occupait de faire le thé dans l'arrière boutique.

Akashi et Tsubaki prenaient une tasse de thé, à l'occasion, depuis toujours dans ce salon. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il existait, sa mère l'ayant également côtoyé, alors il n'avait fait que suivre les pas de sa génitrice. Cependant, depuis que le rouge connaissait Kuroko, il avait comme été déconnecté du monde, et n'était donc pas venu depuis quelques temps déjà.

Et il avait envie de corriger ça.

\- Vous allez au même endroit que d'habitude ?

\- Bien sûr. Et j'espère que tu as du thé que je n'ai encore jamais goûté.

\- Tout pour vous servir, Akashi-sama.

Tanaka lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui indiquer les escaliers, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Akashi leva les yeux au ciel, voulant bien lui faire comprendre que son comportement était toujours aussi enfantin.

Il n'ajouta rien, n'en prenant pas la peine, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il y avait, bien sûr, quelques tables à l'étage du bas, qui étaient très bien espacées les unes des autres pour donner une certaine intimité aux clients. La décoration était très belle, épurée et simple, ce qui lui donnait étonnamment un charme inimitable.

Les marches de l'escalier rapidement grimpées, Akashi et Tsubaki arrivèrent au second étage de la boutique. C'était une grande pièce qui, à l'image du premier étage, gardait ses tables éloignées les unes des autres. Le salon de thé, s'appelant Ran, était à l'image de son nom. Les murs étaient blancs, alors que des orchidées violettes étaient peintes à même les murs, donnant une grande touche de couleur et de vivacité à la pièce. Sur chaque table reposait cette fleur si délicate dans un vase en bois de forme ovale, surplombant les nappes violettes. Quelques bambous se trouvaient eux aussi aux quatre coins de la pièce, rajoutant une couche de ce côté naturel qui se dégageait de ce lieu.

Le style de ce salon de thé était, pour une ville comme Kyoto, très moderne. Cependant, c'était ce qui faisait sa réputation auprès de ses habitants.

Akashi se dirigea vers une table qu'il prenait toujours, et s'assit sur une des chaises sur laquelle il s'était installé depuis des années. Il respira l'air parfumé qui se dégageait de la pièce, provenant de l'encan qui avait été mis à brûler plus loin. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prenant le temps de savourer tout ce que ce lieu pouvait apporter d'apaisant. Une petite mélodie était jouée en fond, pas assez forte pour en saisir toutes les notes mais assez distincte pour en boire la mélodie quand le calme enveloppait la pièce.

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il rencontra ceux de Tsubaki qui le fixait sans rien dire. Chose qui bien sûr, n'était pas tout à fait habituelle.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le.

\- Hum… Je me demandais simplement pourquoi nous sommes venus ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Et en voyant la devanture, je me suis dit que cela faisait bien trop longtemps que nous n'y avions pas mis les pieds.

Le majordome acquiesça sans rien dire d'autre, laissant ses yeux se balader vers l'extérieur. En effet, la spécificité de la partie de ce salon de thé était que devant eux se trouvait une baie vitrée. Elle était donc ouverte sur un jardin, sans rien de bien prétentieux, mais très bien entretenu et qui était dans un style typiquement japonais. Puis, plus loin, s'étendaient les toitures des autres maisons et le ciel, ce qui était étonnamment très agréable à regarder. L'été, quand il faisait chaud, Akashi adorait venir ici, Tanaka profitant des températures pour ouvrir cette grande fenêtre et laisser ses clients profiter de la chaleur extérieure.

\- Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

Akashi se tourna vers le propriétaire, qui tenait dans sa main deux grandes feuilles plastifiées noires aux écriteaux blancs, où s'affichaient les quelques catégories de thé qu'offrait ce salon. Tanaka en agita l'une d'elle juste sous le nez de l'adolescent, lui offrant un grand sourire.

\- Je suppose que te donner ça sera inutile, n'est-ce pas, Akashi-kun ?

\- Vouvoyer tes clients est une option ?

\- Voyons, depuis le temps ! Puis tu as l'âge d'être mon petit-frère, Akashi-kun !

Il lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux, le plus jeune des deux ne manquant pas une nouvelle fois de repousser sa main d'un geste peu délicat.

\- Pour ce qui est du thé, je te fais confiance. Choisis ce que tu veux.

\- Bien. Et vous, Tsubaki-san ?

\- Lui par contre, tu le vouvoies…

\- Il est plus vieux que moi, et comme je suis un garçon obéissant, je respecte les règles.

Akashi voulut presque se moquer de lui, mais il se retint de justesse. Là-dessus, les deux bruns étaient pareils, ils voulaient toujours avoir le dernier mot. Alors commencer à chercher Tanaka, ce serait comme s'il lui disait indirectement qu'il ne voulait pas partir d'ici. Son sens de la répartie le perdrait…

\- Tsubaki-san, vous voulez peut-être celui de la dernière fois que je vous ai choisi ? Vous aviez eu l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

\- En effet. J'en reprendrais bien.

Il fronça des sourcils, se répétant dans sa tête ce court dialogue, pour être sûr de bien avoir entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ne souhaitant cependant pas en discuter tout de suite, préférant que Tanaka parte, Akashi sortit son porte-monnaie de sa veste. Il en tira un billet qu'il posta devant les yeux dorés du brun.

\- Tiens. C'est assez ?

\- Oui, et c'est même trop. Je te rends la monnaie dès que je reviens avec vos thés. À tout à l'heure.

Il leur fit un vive geste de la main, les présentoirs à thé sous le bras, et redescendit au premier étage pour préparer leur commande. Qui, comme bien souvent, restait un mystère. Akashi et Tsubaki adoraient tous les deux le thé, et ils n'étaient pas bien difficiles. Alors souvent, sauf quand ils avaient une envie bien précise, Tanaka décidait pour eux du thé qu'ils prendraient. Il décidait de cela selon ce qu'il venait de recevoir, et surtout en tenant compte de ce que le rouge et le brun avaient déjà goûté dans son établissement auparavant.

N'entendant plus les marches grincer doucement sous les pas du jeune adulte, Akashi reporta son regard sur Tsubaki qui lui, s'appliquait à éviter le sien. Une moue peu satisfaite passa sur son visage, avant qu'il ne soupire et ne décide de retirer sa veste pour mieux prendre ses aises.

\- Je pensais que tu ne me cachais rien.

Piqué au vif, le brun redirigea ses yeux automatiquement vers lui. Depuis le temps, Akashi savait très bien capter son attention quand il le fallait. Il savait toujours quels mots étaient à utiliser.

\- Je ne vous cache rien ! Vous ne m'avez simplement pas posé de questions.

\- Parce que je pensais qu'il n'y en avait pas à poser.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, comme prêt à répliquer, mais il la referma aussitôt, reportant son regard sur l'extérieur. Akashi, étonné de son comportement, décida de couper court à son petit jeu.

\- Je plaisantais, tu sais. Tu aimes beaucoup cet endroit alors je me doutais très bien que tu venais sans moi.

Son majordome lui jeta un petit regard, avant de reporter son attention sur ses mains qui devaient très certainement se triturer sous la table.

\- Je sais que vous ne faisiez que plaisanter, Akashi-sama… Mais oui, effectivement, je suis revenu plusieurs fois ici.

\- Tant mieux. D'autant plus que tu t'es toujours bien entendu avec Fukuo.

\- Oh, euh… Oui, je suppose.

Il haussa un sourcil face à cette réponse hésitante. Cependant, le brun évitait son regard bien plus que d'ordinaire, alors il se dit que lui poser davantage de questions ne ferait que le rendre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne semblait l'être déjà. Mais surtout, il connaissait bien l'adulte et il savait que rares étaient les fois où il ne lui répondait pas franchement.

Alors, comme bien souvent, il prit note pour lui-même de faire plus attention à son comportement et de, un jour, lui reposer des questions là-dessus.

\- Akashi-sama.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai une paye, vous savez.

Il le regarda, la mine interrogative, alors que Tsubaki posait son coude sur la table tout en mettant son menton dans la paume de sa main. Il prit son air faussement en colère, et recommença à lui parler avec une voix prenant le ton de la remontrance.

\- Vous avez payé.

\- Et bien si toi tu as une paye, moi j'ai un compte en banque. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire avoir comme les fois précédentes.

En effet, quand les deux hommes venaient ici, un duel pour savoir qui allait payer semblait presque avoir lieu entre eux. C'était donc, à chaque fois, à celui qui serait le plus rapide et qui y penserait en premier. C'était toujours Akashi qui le traînait ici, alors il trouvait cela normal de payer pour lui. Mais Tsubaki lui disait toujours que venir ici lui faisait plaisir, et que le rouge était un adolescent et qu'il devait garder son argent pour d'autres choses plus intéressantes.

Toujours étant que comme deux vieilles amies qui s'invitaient au restaurant et qui insistaient chacune de leur côté pour payer la note, ils ne cessaient de se chamailler là-dessus. Un jour, Akashi payait pendant que Tsubaki cherchait une place où se garer, et l'autre, le brun glissait discrètement un billet dans la main de Tanaka avec un sourire complice.

Mais agir comme deux enfants pour une question d'argent leur plaisait, après tout.

\- Plus vous grandissez et plus vous êtes gentil avec moi, Akashi-sama. Ce n'est pas bien.

Le rouge le regarda attentivement. Un sourire heureux était là, sur ses lèvres, mais sa dernière phrase sonnait à ses oreilles comme bien moins joyeuse. Elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout, à vrai dire.

\- Tu veux parler de mon père ?

\- En partie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera plus un problème.

Tsubaki fronça des sourcils à ces mots et lui lança un regard hésitant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je te promets de t'en parler plus tard. Mais je ne pense plus que maintenant, il soit un soucis. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour toi.

\- Il reste celui qui m'emploie, Akashi-sama.

\- Peu importe. Quand je serai majeur, je t'embaucherai.

Cette réplique était sortie naturellement, comme une évidence. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus était qu'effectivement, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour lui que de penser ça. Et cela fit accentué par le fait de voir le majordome hocher de la tête, en accord avec ses propos.

Mais quand il repensait à ce qu'il venait de dire, cela ne le satisfaisait vraiment pas. Pire encore, il avait cette désagréable sensation de se décevoir lui-même. Durant toutes ces années, depuis la mort de sa mère, le brun avait pris soin de lui. Quand il était enfant, il jouait avec lui. Lorsqu'il était encore trop petit pour faire du cheval seul, il l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'il se sentait mélancolique, il mangeait avec lui. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il lui achetait. Mais surtout, quand il avait besoin de lui, que ce soit pour l'aider ou lui parler, il était là. Depuis le début, il était resté auprès de lui. Il avait grandi avec son majordome à ses côtés.

Akashi avait changé et évolué. Mais Tsubaki, bien qu'il soit lui aussi jeune, n'avait pas évolué. Et là était le problème. En y réfléchissant plus clairement, le rouge avait la sensation de l'avoir coincé dans une pièce, entre quatre murs bien trop oppressants, sans aucune porte de sortie.

Il avait besoin de lui et cette pensée lui donnait envie de se détester. Car Tsubaki avait tout sauf besoin de lui. Il était intelligent, beau, bien élevé et possédait par conséquent toutes les qualités requises pour briller dans ce monde. Mais lui, Akashi, quinze ans, n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin capricieux qui fermait les yeux face à cette situation.

\- Si vous devenez un homme d'affaires, vous avez intérêt à me fournir une belle voiture pour vous conduire à vos rendez-vous.

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun, qui lui rappelaient à chaque fois la douceur d'une tablette de chocolat. Le brun lui souriait tout en le regardant attentivement. Pas de ces sourires faux, hypocrites ou qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, non.

Un sourire beau, criant de sincérité et qui était malheureusement de moins en moins visible dans ce monde erroné.

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, vous savez.

Akashi se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se punissant mentalement d'avoir peut-être laissé transparaître ses émotions. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression de moins en moins rester impassible, alors que dans certains cas, il le désirait vraiment. Tous ses sentiments lui filaient entre les doigts, sans qu'il ne puisse avoir un quelconque contrôle sur eux.

C'était comme si, parfois, il devenait soudainement plus humain. Mais pour lui, qui n'avait plus l'habitude de cela depuis des années, c'en était presque risible.

\- Je ne regrette rien. Absolument rien. Et je ne connais pas de meilleures places qu'à vos côtés. À vrai dire, depuis le temps que je suis votre majordome, je ne me vois pas faire autre chose.

Il s'en voulait d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Car un garçon comme lui ne devrait jamais avoir à dire tout cela. Il aurait pu tout être, c'est même ce qu'il aurait dû être. Tout sauf son majordome.

\- Ce serait égoïste de gâcher les années qu'il te reste dans mon intérêt personnel.

\- Vous ne voulez plus de moi en tant que majordome pour plus tard, dans ce cas ?

Ses yeux hétérochromes plongèrent dans les siens, où tout était devenu soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux. C'était une de ces questions où tout le poids du monde semblait reposer. Le poids d'une relation de longue date.

Et même si dans sa tête, Akashi hurlait de lui dire que non, il n'en voudrait plus, il sentait que ses lèvres ne pourraient bouger que pour dire le contraire. Même si plus il y réfléchissait et plus il s'en voulait, au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il avait peur que ce soit Tsubaki qui parte. Qu'il réalise que finalement, il avait un avenir devant lui et que son métier actuel ne faisait qu'être un poids gênant pour lui. Une entrave à ses rêves de toujours.

Mais Akashi savait qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Et Tsubaki savait qu'il ne voudrait pas le quitter. Un lien, presque indéfinissable, s'était tissé entre eux. Ils avaient affronté beaucoup de choses, côte à côte, et ne se voyaient pas faire face au futur l'un sans l'autre.

Ce n'était pas de l'amitié comme il y avait avec la génération des miracles. Encore moins de l'amour comme avec Kuroko. Mais c'était très certainement semblable à un lien fraternel.

Quelque chose de fort qu'il ne connaissait avec personne d'autre.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai besoin de toi. T'avoir comme majordome pour toujours est comme une évidence pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me…

\- Et voilà pour vous !

Les deux garçons attablés sursautèrent dans un même mouvement à l'entente de cette voix sortie de nulle part. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient tous les deux tendus, comme si cette conversation était devenue la plus capitale de toute leur vie. Akashi, frustré, foudroya presque Tanaka du regard alors qu'il déposait les théières et les tasses sur la table.

\- Je pourrais presque en mourir !

Il se mit à rire, détendant automatiquement l'atmosphère. Son rire arracha un sourire à Tsubaki, ce qui relâcha la soudaine pression qui s'était installée sur les épaules du rouge quand il avait vu l'expression si sérieuse et contrariée qu'arborait rarement le brun.

\- Bien, je vous laisse. Bonne dégustation. Et redescendez avec un sourire sur le visage ! En me disant bien sûr que mon salon de thé est le meilleur et le plus beau.

Il leur fit un dernier sourire et les salua rapidement en brandissant et secouant le plateau avec lequel il avait amené leur commande. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, la petite sonnette annonçant un client retentissant, et les laissa seul. Le silence reposant qui régnait habituellement ici reprit alors ses droits, apaisant aussi bien Akashi que Tsubaki.

Ce dernier arbora d'ailleurs soudainement un sourire amusé, alors que l'adolescent le regardait, intrigué, ajoutant un sucre dans son thé chaud.

\- Qu'étiez-vous en train de dire, Akashi-sama ? Je ne m'en souviens plus…

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus non plus. Que tu étais un idiot, sans doute.

Il ignora alors superbement son majordome, qui lui se contentait simplement de rire suite à ses paroles. Par curiosité, Akashi prit connaissance du parfum de son thé avant de laisser ses papilles essayer d'en deviner le goût. Il prit la petite étiquette dépassant de la théière en fonte japonaise, entre son pouce et son index, et découvrit que c'était un thé noir à la fraise des bois. Amusé, reconnaissant que Tanaka connaissait bien ses goûts en matière de thé, ayant des préférences pour les goûts fruités, il prit la tasse par la hanse et la porta à ses lèvres. Il se délecta de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, avant de prendre une gorgée qui lui réchauffa sa bouche, puis sa gorge, et enfin le creux de son ventre.

Tsubaki l'imita, fermant les yeux à la première gorgée. Il les rouvrit par la suite, et sourit gentiment à Akashi.

\- Il ne faudrait pas prendre trop de temps, pour que je puisse vite ranger les courses. D'autant plus que selon le trafic, Kuroko-sama peut arriver plus tôt que prévu.

À la simple mention de Kuroko, le rouge sentit son ventre se tordre délicieusement. Une sensation étrange, mais qu'il avait envie de ressentir pour toujours.

La mention de son amant lui rappela par ailleurs quelque chose de bien précis en tête. En effet, tous les deux avaient eu une discussion sur quelque chose qu'Akashi avait longuement pensé à faire. Une chose importante, mais qui finalement, n'avait jamais été faite. Et lorsque lui et son inconnu en avaient discuté, il avait pris conscience qu'à nouveau, les mots n'étaient pas son point fort. Et qu'il devait réussir à changer cela. Pour son bien à lui, mais surtout pour celui des autres. Car ceux autour de lui lui parlaient toujours franchement, alors que lui, il ne faisait que conserver ses sentiments pour lui. Il ne les transmettait pas toujours, et selon l'avis de Kuroko, c'était une grosse erreur.

\- Tsubaki.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Ce mot sonnait étrangement, une fois sorti de sa bouche. Et même après l'avoir dit, il se demandait encore s'il avait bien fait de dire ce si simple mot.

Mais en relevant ses yeux vers le brun et en découvrant son visage ému et heureux, il se dit qu'il avait finalement bien fait de laisser parler son cœur.

Les mots les plus simples pouvaient avoir le plus fort des impacts.

* * *

Akashi entra chez lui en poussant la porte de son épaule, ses deux mains chargées de courses. Il avait la sensation que ses bras allaient s'arracher de son corps à un moment ou un autre.

\- Et tu survis à ça dès que tu fais les courses ?

\- Non, sinon cela fera déjà cinq ans que j'aurais des prothèses au niveau des bras. Ce n'est pas toujours moi qui fais les courses, et entre domestiques, nous nous aidons.

Le rouge écouta chacun de ses dires, même s'il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. C'était à se demander si porter ces sacs remplis de nourriture ne serait pas un bon entraînement pour une équipe de basket. Les muscles de ses bras étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Tsubaki le dépassa, semblant plus à l'aise dans la tâche, alors Akashi se contenta de le suivre. Le brun ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et pressa le pas à la vue du grand comptoir central. Dans un soupir, il y lâcha les sacs, mouvement que l'adolescent se dépêcha bien vite d'imiter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aider à ranger les courses, Akashi-sama.

\- Je dois tenir cette expérience jusqu'au bout.

\- Dîtes-vous que vous avez fait le plus dur.

Amusé par le visage presque dépité du majordome, qui laissait penser au plus jeune qu'il avait en réalité un passé tragique avec la simple action de faire les courses, il s'empara d'un sac. Il commença à sortir les aliments qui s'y trouvaient, les posant doucement contre le marbre du comptoir. Tsubaki opta pour l'efficacité de leur partenariat dans cette tâche, s'occupant de ranger la nourriture, alternant les placards, le réfrigérateur et le congélateur.

Il ne sursauta pas quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, se doutant que la cuisinière viendrait voir comment les courses s'étaient déroulées. Et surtout, s'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé, tous les deux.

Son cœur rata un battement, ce qui le fit automatiquement arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire, sa main en suspens dans le sac de courses.

Cette voix…

* * *

Bon, je m'arrête ici, parce que telle était la destinée de ce chapitre !

Alors, dîtes-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Je sais, c'était un chapitre entier qui n'était pas consacré au AkaKuro, mais depuis le début je voulais absolument faire un chapitre spécial Tsubaki/Akashi. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'au moins, il est bien !

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. C'était apaisant dans un sens.

Et sinon… À qui appartient cette fameuse voix ? :3 Telle est la question !

Je vous remercie de me suivre, et de toujours me faire sourire grâce à vos reviews toutes gentilles ! Encore merci à vous.

 **La suite très bientôt…**


	40. Partie 40

**« Rencontre Facebook » PARTIE 40**

 **Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que vous en profitez. Et je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui travaillent bien sûr !**

 **Je vous poste ce chapitre la boule au ventre. Et avec cette fanfiction, ça ne m'est pas arrivé tant que ça. x) Ce chapitre est long d'ailleurs, un peu plus de 10 000 mots, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il va vous plaire ! Je suis impatiente de recevoir vos avis qui aujourd'hui, compteront beaucoup.**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **kama-chan59 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, vraiment. En espérant que ce sera le cas pour celui-ci ! Héhé, j'aime être sadique oui… Tu auras réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre.

 **Sazawen :** Merci à toi ! Aha, je ne dirais rien quant à ces deux-là… Va savoir ce qui adviendra de leur relation… (je sifflote innocemment). Bref, encore merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. (j'attends ton avis encore plus impatiemment que d'habitude aha)

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Merci. :) Et voici la suite, en souhaitant de tout cœur qu'elle te plaise !

 **Akakuro-hime :** Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup ! :) Je suis contente que certains s'aventurent encore à la lire à ce stade-là. Merci de tous tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **BlueSey17 :** Héhé, va savoir si c'est ton imagination… Je ne dirais rien sur ces deux-là, je te laisse te faire des films si l'envie t'en prend… :3 Et voilà le chapitre 40, en souhaitant que tu l'apprécies.

 **Absolute sweet :** Va savoir… Tu as la réponse aujourd'hui dans tous les cas ! ;)

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Akashi eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, voir même de penser à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux que déjà, deux bras l'encerclaient. Une vive chaleur s'empara alors de tout son corps, sentant divers endroits ici et là le brûler. Les mains posées dans son dos descendirent doucement vers le creux de ses reins, où elles restèrent logées tendrement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Akashi-kun…

Son cœur battant la chamade plus que jamais, le rouge laissa à son tour ses bras encercler le corps de Kuroko plus frêle que le sien. Il ferma les yeux, voulant se délecter de ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Il savait que depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, une part de lui était restée avec le bleuté. Il ne saurait expliquer ce sentiment étrange, peut-être même dérangeant, mais les faits étaient là. Et en le retrouvant aujourd'hui, il avait enfin la sensation d'être complet. Comme si, en plus d'être une partie de sa vie, son inconnu était désormais une partie de lui.

Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, comme pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà. Réaliser ça était un bonheur, autant qu'un malheur. Savoir qu'il ressentait ça, et qu'il était là, était un sentiment tout à fait confortable. Comme si dorénavant, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Cependant, il savait que ce moment n'allait pas durer. Kuroko, à la fin de ce week-end, allait rentrer chez lui. Et ce sentiment qui l'emplissait allait repartir avec lui, le laissant dans sa maison trop grande pour lui seul.

Et penser à son départ lui enserrait douloureusement le cœur… Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais étrangement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Eh bien, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucune gêne !

À ces mots, Akashi tourna la tête sur sa droite, rouvrant ses yeux par la même occasion. Il vit Tsubaki, qui depuis tout ce temps, avait tranquillement continué de ranger les courses comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il sentit soudainement la chaleur qui l'étreignait se retirer de lui. Alors il baissa les yeux, pour rencontrer le visage de Kuroko dont les joues semblaient prendre feu sous tout ce rouge qui s'y étendait.

C'était à croire que le brun prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise dès qu'il le voyait.

\- Bonjour, Tsubaki-san. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là…

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Kuroko-sama ! Personne ne fait attention à moi quand Akashi-sama et son charisme légendaire sont dans une pièce.

\- Je vais préférer penser que tu n'es pas ironique…

Comme à son habitude, l'adulte se mit à rire vivement, fier de sa bêtise. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le comptoir se trouvant au centre de la cuisine, avant de s'incliner légèrement vers l'adolescent qui pour la seconde fois mettait les pieds en ces lieux.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Kuroko-sama.

\- Moi de même.

Ils s'offrirent tous les deux un sourire sincère, avant que Tsubaki ne reporte son attention sur la montagne de courses qui reposait encore sur le pauvre comptoir. Akashi jaugea un instant de ses yeux les aliments, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son majordome.

\- Tu penses pouvoir finir seul Tsubaki ?

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous aide ?

La voix si douce de Kuroko lui parvenait presque aux oreilles comme une mélodie. Plus il l'entendait et plus il se disait qu'il voulait l'entendre encore. Il voulait l'entendre faire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Non, allez-y. Profitez l'un de l'autre. Et puis je vous ai assez embêté pour aujourd'hui, Akashi-sama.

\- En effet, oui. Mais j'apprends de mes erreurs, ne t'en fais, tout ça ne se reproduira pas.

Ils se lancèrent tout deux un sourire taquin, sous les yeux amusés du bleuté. Akashi, tournant le dos au brun qui continuait sa tâche, tendit sa main à son amant qui la regarda quelques secondes de ses yeux bleus. Puis, timidement, il vint glisser la sienne au creux de celle-ci, se laissant désormais guider par le maître des lieux.

Akashi ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, sortant de cette pièce où il n'allait que très rarement, et donna un petit coup de son pied droit dans la porte pour qu'elle puisse se refermer. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir, en silence, quand il sentit qu'il commençait à tirer la main qu'il tenait pour pouvoir avancer.

Il se retourna pour voir le visage de Kuroko, curieux, qui regardait bien tout autour de lui. Le rouge, lui, ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant ici. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un couloir. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y repensait, la dernière fois que le bleuté était venu, cela n'avait pas été dans cette partie de chez lui. Sa maison était très grande, si bien que tous ici avaient plus au moins l'habitude dire qu'il y avait la partie ''Est'', ''Ouest'' et ''Sud''. Et lorsque l'autre adolescent était venu, il n'avait fait que venir dans la partie Est, et aller à l'étage dans le bureau de son père. Il n'avait donc encore jamais vu l'entièreté de cette maison et les petits secrets qu'elle pouvait semer à certains endroits.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à retenir tous les détails de chaque couloir chez moi, Tetsuya.

\- Il y en a tant que ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Il vit différents sentiments traverser les yeux paraissant inexpressifs de son amant, partagés entre admiration et incrédulité. Enfin, il devait avouer qu'il le comprenait. Cette maison était assez impressionnante dans son genre. Ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire face à ce genre particulièrement rupin pouvaient rester sans voix devant cela.

Il fit un petit sourire à Kuroko, tirant gentiment sur son bras, l'incitant à continuer de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la fin du couloir plus rapidement, atteignant finalement les escaliers principaux qui menaient à l'étage. Il lâcha la main du bleuté, la posant maintenant sur la rampe, par pure habitude, et commença à grimper les marches. Il jeta un vague regard derrière lui, voulant voir la tête que faisait Kuroko, et eut presque envie de se moquer de lui en voyant son regard s'agrandir.

\- Je n'avais pas fait attention la première fois, mais les escaliers sont vraiment impressionnants…

Ça aussi, il pouvait le comprendre… Il fallait dire que l'escalier en question était tout de même colossal.

Les escaliers montés, Kuroko passa momentanément devant lui et il tiqua face à un détail important.

\- Où sont tes affaires ?

\- Une domestique me les a prise en arrivant, elle m'a dit qu'elle me les mettrait dans la chambre d'amis…

Il se doutait qu'une chose pareille arriverait, de toute façon.

Beaucoup de domestiques travaillaient ici, dans la demeure des Akashi. Certains étaient seulement de passage pour des tâches qui ne demandaient pas d'être là en permanence, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour d'autres. Ainsi, il les connaissait tous. Certains depuis petit, cela étant parfois manifesté par leur âge, et d'autres seulement depuis quelques années. Contrairement à certains autres fils de riche qui n'en avaient pour la majorité rien à faire de leurs domestiques, Akashi lui, s'intéressait un minimum à eux. Ou du moins, il leur parlait, les respectait, et savait leur nom et prenom. Il ne les traitait pas comme des objets, comme il savait que d'autres le faisaient.

Cependant, bien que tous ses domestiques n'étaient pas de parfaits inconnus pour lui, pas un n'avait une relation avec lui comme Tsubaki. Il était l'exception à la règle. Alors évidemment, il était le seul à connaître le véritable lien qui le liait à Kuroko. Akashi n'avait pas mis les autres travaillant à son service au courant de cette relation. Tout simplement car cela ne les regardait pas, et qu'il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier comme si tout cela était le symbole du pire pêché imaginable. C'était donc pour ça qu'il s'était douté que ce genre de détails apparaîtraient…

Bien que pour lui, s'imaginer dormir sans Kuroko dans sa propre maison n'était pas qu'un simple détail.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais les reprendre et les amener dans ma chambre.

Une fois les choses mises au clair, bien qu'il n'avait fait que lui dire cela, Akashi se mit à marcher droit devant lui dans le grand couloir. Il savait qu'au moins, dans celui-ci, Kuroko ne marcherait pas doucement pour observer les lieux. Le couloir était sombre, et assez vieux, ce qui expliquait la présence de vieux chandeliers sur les meubles en bois rustiques venant d'époques plus anciennes.

Arrivé devant une porte, il l'ouvrit, et il se colla à celle-ci avant de faire un vague signe de main désignant l'intérieur.

\- Entre.

Le bleuté ne se fit à vrai dire pas prier, rentrant bien vite dans cette pièce dont il savait l'utilité avant même d'y mettre les pieds. Akashi ferma derrière lui après être lui aussi entré, laissant son corps reposer contre la porte. Il vit l'autre garçon aller au milieu de la pièce, et faire lentement le tour de celle-ci en tournant sur lui-même. Il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres tant la situation lui paraissait comique. Seulement Kuroko, lui, paraissait tout à fait sérieux dans son observation.

\- J'aurais tendance à dire qu'elle ne ressemble pas à Akashi-kun.

Il pointa du doigt la grande bibliothèque, le jeu de shogi plus loin au sol et le ballon de basket qui reposait sagement dans un coin des quatre murs.

\- Mais tous ces éléments prouvent bien que c'est ta chambre. Donc elle te ressemble quand même un minimum.

\- Je suppose, effectivement.

\- Ce serait bien qu'elle devienne peut-être plus personnelle.

Akashi se décolla de la porte, avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce. Il vit le regard de l'adolescent être grandement intrigué par la bibliothèque. Alors sans qu'il n'en soit étonné, il le regarda se diriger vers celle-ci, passant devant lui. Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit du rouge, ce qui le poussa à attraper le poignet du garçon. Il le poussa gentiment contre le mur, remontant lentement sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je sais exactement comment rendre cette chambre plus personnelle.

\- Akashi-kun est un vrai pervers quand je suis là…

\- C'est toi qui as dit que la rendre plus personnelle serait bien. Alors nous…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, se faisant couper par des lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Il sourit doucement contre celles-ci, heureux de l'audace du garçon qui paraissait pourtant timide et peu entreprenant au premier abord.

Leur baiser devint petit à petit plus actif. Leurs lèvres bougeaient rapidement, se confondant et se laissant bercer par un rythme qui se voulait sensuel. Les mains d'Akashi se firent baladeuses, agrippant les hanches de Kuroko. Ce dernier gémit doucement sous l'attaque de ses lèvres, et sous la douce surprise de sentir ces mains qu'il aimait tant sur son corps. Il passa fébrilement ses bras autour du cou du garçon légèrement plus grand que lui, et se sentit doucement fondre sous la chaleur de sa peau.

Tous les deux en manque d'air, ils stoppèrent les retrouvailles de leurs lèvres qui depuis que les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés, ne faisaient que s'appeler et se désirer. Ils posèrent leur front, l'un contre l'autre, et profitèrent du calme serein qui prenait possession d'eux.

Ils se sentaient bien, tout simplement. Ils retrouvaient enfin cette sensation, dans leur ventre, qui leur avait tant manqué. Cette chaleur qui les consumait, mais qui les faisait se sentir si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- En repensant à cela, ma chambre me paraîtra tout de suite plus chaleureuse…

Le sourire du bleuté répondit à sa remarque, et il s'en contenta amplement. Il se sentait envoûté par cette si simple action, par ce mouvement tout à fait banal. Mais dès qu'il voyait Kuroko le faire, il avait la sensation de tomber un petit plus amoureux de lui, comme si cela était possible. Son cœur chavirait sous cette scène car il finissait toujours par en conclure que c'était lui qui faisait sourire son amant.

Et c'était une sensation de plénitude exceptionnelle pour lui. Il adorait pouvoir créer des émotions sur son visage. C'était comme si il se sentait, en quelque sorte, privilégié.

\- Tu ne me détourneras pas de mon idée principale en étant entré ici, tu sais.

Il haussa un sourcil à l'entente de cette phrase, remarquant la lueur déterminée qui brillait au fond des yeux de son inconnu. Ce dernier se détacha d'ailleurs de lui, bien qu'il regretta grandement les mains chaudes d'Akashi sur son corps, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as fait le tour de ma chambre, la dernière fois que tu es venu. Alors moi aussi j'y ai le droit.

Il regarda son petit-ami inspecter sa chambre sous toutes les coutures, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il trouvait cela un peu idiot, en considérant le fait qu'elle n'avait rien de particulier selon lui. Mais il le laissa faire, étant forcé de remarquer que cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Il soupira, certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à le convaincre d'arrêter sa petite visite touristique dans la pièce. Il décida alors d'en profiter pour aller récupérer les affaires du joueur fantôme dans la chambre d'amis. Il ouvrit la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de la fermer, et n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour attendre la dite chambre. Il s'y engouffra, s'avançant dans cette pièce où il ne mettait quasiment jamais les pieds, et son attention fut directement captée par un sac à dos qui reposait contre une armoire.

Il s'avança vers celui-ci et s'en empara, le trouvant assez léger. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre en refermant derrière lui. Par la suite, il retourna dans la sienne, pour voir Kuroko regarder attentivement une photo qui traînait sur son bureau.

Il posa doucement le sac du bleu à côté de son lit. Il s'assit d'ailleurs sur ce dernier, gardant son regard braqué sur son amant.

\- Vous avez l'air tous heureux.

Il remarqua directement le sourire qui reposait sur ses lèvres, et il en fut apaisé. Cette photo avait été prise le dernier jour de cours. Kise, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, avait insisté pour faire une dernière photo de groupe. Il n'avait cessé de dire que cela marquerait la fin de leurs années ensemble au collège. Puis il avait dit que cela serait important, pour qu'ensuite ils puissent en refaire quand ils seraient au lycée pour démontrer les différences qui existeraient entre les deux photos.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait soufflé et avait levé les yeux au ciel. Les idées merveilleuses du blond, ils s'en passeraient bien… Mais ils avaient finalement obtempéré. Après tout, la joie de vivre et l'engouement de Kise ressortaient bien souvent vainqueur dans ce genre de cas. Alors, le soir de leur dernier jour de cours, sur le terrain de street basket, ils avaient fait une photo tous ensemble. Seulement, ils avait tous eu du mal à sourire de manière naturelle, certains ne voulant même pas le faire, et Momoi n'avait cessé de les disputer gentiment.

Une petite chamaillerie, comme à leur habitude, avait éclaté entre eux. Cette fois-ci, on les voyait sourire, surtout en entendant les bêtises des uns et des autres. La seule jeune fille du groupe avait alors profité du moment où personne ne semblait lui porter de l'attention pour s'emparer de l'appareil. Elle avait tendu le bras au maximum, se plaçant devant l'objectif et prenant les garçons juste à côté d'elle toujours en train d'agir comme des enfants de six ans.

La photo était donc, en soi, véritablement mémorable et ridicule. Mais finalement, ils en avaient tous conclu qu'elle leur ressemblait, et cela leur avait suffi. Même s'ils n'avaient surtout pas eu envie de recommencer à poser devant l'objectif…

\- Nous avons surtout l'air d'idiots. J'aurais dû me douter que laisser mon appareil à Satsuki n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

\- Je trouve qu'elle est très réussie, Akashi-kun.

Toujours la photo entre ses mains, Kuroko rejoignit son hôte sur son lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Instinctivement, le rouge se rapprocha de lui pour lui aussi regarder le cliché qu'il avait pourtant observé plus d'une fois, mettant son bras dans le dos de l'autre adolescent.

\- Ils vont te manquer ?

Étonné, Akashi tourna son regard vers Kuroko qui lui continuait de regarder les visages souriants des garçons sur la photo.

À vrai dire, il s'était déjà plus ou moins posé la question. Ou du moins, il se l'était demandé d'une manière différente. Il avait passé quelques années avec eux, alors bien sûr, cela allait grandement changer ses habitudes. Même s'il y avait eu des moments difficiles et des disputes, leur amitié était bel et bien là.

Ils n'avaient pas toujours été comme ils l'étaient aujourd'hui. Ils avaient failli se séparer définitivement, à cause du basket en grande partie. Mais étrangement, ils avaient su conserver un lien entre eux. Aussi discret et infime que cela pouvait être, ils avaient légèrement changé, bien que leur soif de victoire était toujours présente. Cependant, il avait une idée précise en tête de la cause de ce changement.

Ils avaient tous, à l'exception de Murasakibara, trouvé l'amour. Et cela leur avait très certainement permis de garder la tête sur les épaules. Du moins, pour ceux qui avaient eu le plus de chance de sombrer…

Autrement dit, si Aomine n'avait pas eu Kise, il aurait eu un comportement bien pire que celui qu'il avait actuellement. Et Akashi pouvait maintenant dire qu'il en était de même pour lui, grâce à Kuroko.

\- Je pense que nous séparer va être bénéfique. Puis nous nous retrouverons sur le terrain de basket, ce qui sera encore meilleur.

\- Bénéfique ?

\- Oui. Ensemble, nous sommes invincibles. Nous confronter les uns aux autres sera très intéressant. C'est un peu comme un challenge pour nous.

Kuroko hocha la tête, opinant en silence à ses paroles.

En vérité, le rouge avait hâte de voir ce que leur nouvelle année scolaire allait leur réserver. Cela ferait de nombreux changements, certes. Mais comme il l'avait dit à l'autre garçon, c'était exactement ce qui rendrait les choses intéressantes. Après tout, ils étaient tous lassés du basket. Leur entrée au lycée allait donc peut-être marqué leur renaissance quant à la pratique de ce sport.

Ils espéraient tous, secrètement, rencontrer des difficultés et un adversaire à leur taille. Ils avaient tous envie de dépasser leurs limites.

\- Lesquels sont en couple, Akashi-kun ?

Il se colla un peu plus à Kuroko pour pouvoir regarder la photo plus distinctement, et approcha son index du morceau de papier. Il pointa en premier du doigt Midorima, puisqu'il était finalement le premier à avoir assumé aimer un garçon.

\- Shintaro est en couple avec un certain Takao Kazunari. Il me semble d'ailleurs que cela fait un petit moment maintenant. J'ai su il y a peu qu'ils allaient dans le même lycée l'année prochaine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et il joue également au basket. Je peux déjà sentir que ce duo sera redoutable.

À cette simple pensée, un sourire joueur ne put que prendre place sur son visage. Midorima ne faisait pas confiance à tout le monde, et surtout, il avait toujours au tendance à ne se reposer que sur lui-même. Mais on pouvait d'ors et déjà voir que le brun avait toute sa confiance et qu'il était prêt à s'allier avec lui sur un terrain de basket. Ces deux-là seraient un vrai obstacle, il en était sûr. Mais c'est ce qui était si excitant, après tout.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas.

Il désigna ensuite, de son index et de son majeur, l'as de leur équipe et le copieur. Enfin, cela était assez visible, étant donné que sur la photo le blond avait sauté sur son petit-ami et avait entouré ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Ce sont Ryota et Daiki, qui n'ont pas fait les choses simplement pour se mettre en couple. Ils vont dans un lycée différent.

\- Ça ne les a pas dérangé, maintenant qu'ils sont en couple ?

\- À vrai dire, non.

Akashi avait même prévu que cela se passerait comme ça. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, les deux garçons passaient beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre. On retrouvait toujours l'un des deux fourré chez l'autre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne seraient pas dans le même lycée que leur relation en pâtirait.

Et puis…

\- Bien qu'ils soient ensemble, pour ce qui est du basket, il n'y a pas de pitié entre eux. Ryota a longtemps admiré Daiki pour son jeu. Je crois que pour eux, c'est important de s'affronter. Même s'ils font souvent des one-on-one, l'ambiance d'un vrai match avec une vraie équipe, l'un contre l'autre, fera toute la différence. Ils ont envie de s'affronter.

\- On dirait que tu trouves ça intéressant, Akashi-kun.

Et encore une fois, il pouvait dire que Kuroko le connaissait bien.

En effet, il trouvait cela même passionnant. C'était même plus que ça, à vrai dire. Plus le temps passait et plus Kise évoluait. Et encore, le rouge était certain qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir dans son évolution. Il avait un avenir très prometteur dans le basket. Sa volonté en témoignait d'ailleurs. Et Aomine, lui, était tout simplement une bête. Son basket était violent, sauvage et ne pouvait que couper le souffle de ses adversaires découragés face à tant de puissance.

Ces deux-là sur un terrain, l'un contre l'autre, donneraient très certainement des frissons à plus d'un. Akashi était en vérité impatient de voir ce que cela donnerait.

Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de Kuroko de pointer quelqu'un sur la photo.

\- Et lui ?

Le capitaine de Teiko eut un petit sourire amusé quand il vit qu'il désignait Murasakibara, égal à lui-même sur la photo, en train de grignoter.

Si Akashi devait avouer une chose, c'était que la vie sentimentale de chacun avait bien été mouvementée cette année. Ils avaient tous rencontré l'amour, et avait connu des hauts et des bas, bien qu'une exception demeurait.

\- Atsushi n'a personne pour le moment.

\- Tu penses qu'il est comme nous, Akashi-kun ?

Il s'amusa de la manière enfantine dont Kuroko avait de dire qu'ils étaient homosexuels, alors qu'il se contentait de hausser des épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait été influencé par tout ce qu'il a vu cette année.

\- Peut-être qu'il rencontrera quelqu'un dans son lycée.

\- En effet. Et j'espère qu'il rencontrera surtout quelqu'un dans son équipe de basket qui saura le motiver davantage.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Akashi lui prit la photo des mains, l'inspectant encore quelques instants avec un brin de nostalgie. Il secoua la tête, éloignant ces pensées de lui.

C'était peut-être la fin d'une équipe de talent, mais il était certain que le nom de la génération des miracles demeurerait. Et peut-être que finalement, comme le dirait Midorima, cela était le destin. Le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour eux débuterait à leur entrée au lycée.

C'est là qu'ils verraient qui saura être le meilleur d'entre eux.

Il reposa la photo doucement sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner vers le bleuté pour savoir s'il voulait faire un tour de la maison, ou aller se balader dans les environs, il sentit deux lèvres lui embrasser tendrement la joue. Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, son cœur rata un battement et il lui sembla qu'une flamme lui ravageait le ventre.

Il regarda Kuroko, un grand point d'interrogation au fond de ses prunelles, alors que celui-ci souriait simplement.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu parles de tes amis.

La sincérité de ses mots le clouèrent véritablement sur place. Décidément, il arrivait toujours à le prendre au dépourvu… Pourtant, en cet instant, le rouge voulait simplement creuser un trou dans sa chambre, ou s'enfermer dans un placard. Il avait la sensation d'être pris au piège du regard bleu profond de Kuroko, sans pouvoir en réchapper.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Tetsuya.

Ce dernier, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, arbora un sourire joueur que Akashi ne voyait pas comme de bon augure pour lui. Il rapprocha alors son visage du sien, ses yeux dénués d'expression, avec tout de même une petite moue sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu n'assumes pas d'être mignon ?

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Comment ?

Kuroko se recula alors de lui, se laissant tomber sur le lit, retenant son corps à l'aide de ses coudes pour toujours pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue. Il prit alors des yeux joueurs, voir même un brin séducteur.

\- Comme ça ?

Akashi le jaugea un instant du regard, cherchant ce qu'il voulait bien pouvoir faire.

Il voulait jouer, ou le pousser dans ses retranchements ? Seulement, si l'adolescent avait appris une chose au fil du temps, c'était que sa jauge de self-control n'allait pas bien loin en présence de bleuté. Alors s'il continuait ainsi…

Une appréhension toute particulière prit possession de lui alors que des rêves qu'il faisait, les nuits dernières, revinrent assaillir son esprit. Il essaya tant bien que mal de les chasser, alors que la voix de Kuroko retentit à nouveau dans la grande chambre.

\- Tu n'aimes pas me regarder, Akashi-kun ?

Réalisant qu'il avait détourné le regard, voulant à tout prix se contrôler, il redirigea ses yeux hétérochromes vers son amant qui le regardait toujours de ses beaux yeux bleus. Celui-ci se redressa d'ailleurs, l'envie de jouer encore avec lui se faisant ressentir.

\- À quoi tu penses ? À moi ?

Piqué au vif, Akahsi détourna de nouveau la tête, alors qu'il sentait très bien de là où il était, sans même le regarder, qu'un sourire s'était installé sur son visage. Cependant, bien qu'il adorait le voir comme ça, il ne pouvait actuellement pas se le permettre.

L'adolescent avait bien du mal à réaliser les pensées qu'il avait à son égard. À vrai dire, plus les jours avaient passé et l'avaient rapproché de cette nouvelle rencontre, et plus il y avait pensé. Il s'était même surpris à en rêver, se réveillant d'un seul coup en pleine nuit, couvert de sueur.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, ce qui le laissait assez perplexe face à tout ça. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que le moment était venu ? Qu'il se sentait prêt à passer ce cap ? Il ne savait pas si toutes ses pensées en étaient tout simplement le signe. Cependant, bien qu'il se voilait la face depuis tout ce temps, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Il avait vraiment envie de Kuroko. Là, maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur son lit.

Il voulait découvrir son corps d'une autre manière. Il en avait assez de le toucher de manière aussi platonique alors qu'il ne cessait de penser que ses vêtements étaient une barrière de trop pour ses mains baladeuses. La dernière fois, chez Kuroko, ils avaient fait les préliminaires. À ce moment-là, il avait compris qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps. Qu'ils devaient laisser leur désir grandir, leur corps se préparer à cette étape tout de même importante de leur vie. Mais là, Akashi sentait qu'il avait assez attendu. Il voulait plus que des préliminaires, aujourd'hui.

Il avait envie de faire l'amour à Kuroko.

\- Akashi-kun ?

L'interpellé se tourna alors vers son amant, les yeux plein de désir. Il le regarda intensément, si bien que le bleuté en eut presque le souffle coupé. Akashi leva sa main jusqu'à la joue de Kuroko, qu'il caressa tendrement de son pouce.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Tetsuya. Je sais que tu ne fais que plaisanter.

Une fois ces mots lourds de sens prononcés, le rouge se releva, prêt à changer de sujet pour que l'ambiance régnant actuellement sur la pièce puisse changer.

Certes, il avait envie de lui. Mais il l'aimait, de cet amour inexplicable, alors il se contenterait d'attendre qu'il soit prêt. Il ne comptait pas le forcer, ou l'inciter à faire des choses qu'il ne désirait pas. Il attendrait que l'autre garçon soit prêt à s'offrir à lui, tout simplement.

Mais à peine debout, il sentit une main prendre possession de son poignet, exerçant une pression forte. Cette dernière l'obligea d'ailleurs à se rasseoir, alors qu'il regardait Kuroko, incrédule.

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe sur lui. Il sentit alors tout son désir pour lui, sèchement ravalé, refaire surface d'un seul coup. Et alors qu'il se disait que l'adolescent était bien trop cruel avec lui, il fut véritablement capté par la prise du bleuté qui se raffermissait et par son regard brillant d'une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

\- Et je ne plaisante pas, Akashi-kun.

C'est là qu'il comprit tout le sens de ses mots, de ses intentions, et même de ses pensées personnelles. Il se sentit comme connecté à lui. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux, dans lesquels il était plongé, lui criaient la même chose que ses siens devaient le faire.

Il venait de lui dire, indirectement et dans un langage bien à lui qu'il comprenait, qu'il le voulait également.

Un mélange de différents sentiments explosa alors en Akashi, sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer. Et alors que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement de Kuroko, ils ne firent que grandir encore, le dévorant de toute part. Il y avait de l'angoisse, de l'excitation, de la peur, du désir mais surtout, de l'amour.

Tout cela lui donnait l'impression de perdre la tête, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait que maintenant. Une série de questions vint alors le submerger. Et si il gâchait tout ? Que ferait-il s'il lui faisait mal, ou peur ? Comment agir si jamais il ne faisait pas les choses qu'il fallait faire ? Est-ce qu'il serait véritablement capable de lui procurer du plaisir ?

Et alors que toutes ces questions s'acharnaient dans sa pauvre tête d'adolescent qui allait faire sa première fois avec un garçon, les lèvres de Kuroko rencontrèrent les siennes. C'était doux, et différent de toutes les autres fois. Ils partageaient leurs sentiments plus que d'ordinaire, et ce baiser était plus incertain et excitant que tout ce qu'il avait connu avec lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alors il oublia bien vite ces questions qui avaient pris possession de lui. Il n'y avait pas à penser autant, dans une situation pareille. Ils étaient deux adolescents, inexpérimentés et certainement innocents. Ça n'allait pas être parfait, Akashi ne connaissait pas tout de la sexualité, mais ils étaient deux. Et surtout, ils s'aimaient, ce qui était le plus important.

Dorénavant, plus rien n'existait pour Akashi que Kuroko. Seule sa personne était importante à ses yeux à l'heure actuelle. Ses seules idées étaient de lui faire plaisir, de faire attention à lui et de l'envoyer au septième ciel.

C'est avec ces pensées plein la tête qu'il passa doucement une main sous son tee-shirt, alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser toujours plus passionnément. Sa langue jouait avec celle de son amant, la taquinant tendrement. Ils arrêtaient quelques fois de s'embrasser, détachant seulement leur bouche l'une de l'autre pendant une poignée de secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Mais une fois fait, elles se retrouvaient à nouveau, laissant des bruits qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'audace de faire emplir la pièce.

Transporté par ce désir qui lui dévorait entièrement le corps, Akashi mit fin au baiser, se délectant du souffle court de Kuroko dont la respiration se faisait très bien entendre. L'envie grandissante de découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau se faisant ressentir en lui, ses lèvres laissèrent une traînée de baisers avant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent au niveau de son cou. Là, il se mit à mordiller la peau, Kuroko gémissant sous la surprise.

Il passa lentement, bien trop pour ne pas être sadique aux yeux du bleuté, sa langue sur la parcelle de peau offerte. Il colla ensuite ses lèvres contre son cou, alternant l'aspiration de sa peau et les légers mordillements, voulant le marquer et laisser une trace évidente de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Il sourit doucement en sentant ses mains caresser son ventre où des abdos finement musclés se dessinaient, presque invisibles par ailleurs, mais ce qui lui donnait bien évidemment une classe sans pareille. Le touché, d'abord hésitant, se fit plus insistant au fil des secondes. Et alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient de nouveau, Kuroko le poussa pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui, en profitant pour faire passer le tee-shirt d'Akashi par-dessus sa tête.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif en découvrant le torse nu de son amant. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement ou de laisser la moindre parole lui échapper que déjà, Akashi le plaquait sur son lit en exerçant une pression sur ses fines épaules. Là, il se contenta de lui retirer son haut, qu'il balança négligemment derrière lui. L'adolescent, assis sur le bassin du plus petit, passa sa main sur le torse blanc dont il se délecta des yeux. Le touché sembla comme brûler Kuroko qui ne tint pas plus et ferma ses yeux, comme impatient de ce qui allait suivre.

Amusé, le garçon aux cheveux rouges posa une main là où le cœur de son partenaire battait à toute allure. Puis il se pencha sur lui, leurs deux corps brûlant se rencontrant brusquement, laissant sa bouche frôler son oreille.

\- Ton cœur bat vite, Tetsuya. Impatient ?

\- Tu es trop cruel, Akashi-kun…

\- Et toi, alors ? M'offrir une vision pareille…

Il voulut lui répondre, pour le provoquer à son tour, mais seul un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres rougies. Akashi venait de passer sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons durci sous le coup du plaisir.

\- Définitivement trop cruel…

Akashi, prenant cela pour un compliment dans une situation pareille, réitéra l'expérience alors que le bleuté était submergé par des sensations nouvelles qui lui tordaient les entrailles. Décidant qu'il voulait un peu plus entendre cette voix qui l'hypnotisait tant, il prit cette fois-ci le morceau de chair en bouche, laissant passer sa langue sur celui-ci d'une façon répétée et sensuelle.

Ne voulant bien sûr que le torturer un peu plus, et surtout vouloir le plonger dans l'abîme des plaisirs, il laissa sa main gauche posée sur sa hanche remonter jusqu'à son autre téton, commençant doucement à jouer avec à l'aide de son pouce et de son index.

Alors que la respiration de Kuroko emplissait l'air, au même titre que les bruits que la langue d'Akashi produisait en suçotant doucement le torse de son amant, le rouge sentit son bas-ventre le tirailler. Sentant une source de plaisir infini lui broyer les entrailles, il laissa son bassin rencontrer celui du garçon en dessous de lui. Il cessa alors quelques secondes de torturer le morceau de chair de Kuroko, rougi sous l'assaut de sa langue, le temps de laisser un grognement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Et alors qu'il reprenait son œuvre, son corps décida pour lui de la marche à suivre. Il commença à onduler des hanches, tout doucement, lui procurant une sensation de chaleur incommensurable dans le ventre. Le bleuté, soumis aux tortures d'Akashi, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son corps entier le brûlait, si bien qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il ne voulait jamais que tout cela s'arrête, alors que tout son être lui criait qu'il en voulait encore plus, plus rapidement.

Pris d'un élan d'audace qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, il sentit l'une des mains de Kuroko qui jusqu'alors lui griffait le dos changer de direction. Il cessa alors soudainement le supplice que sa bouche et sa langue infligeaient tout deux, serrant des dents de plaisir quand la main de celui qu'il aimait commença à lui caresser d'une manière très sensuelle et désireuse son sexe à travers son pantalon.

Très certainement trop fier de lui pour s'exposer ainsi aux yeux de Kuroko, il préféra coller ses lèvres à celles du garçon plutôt que de laisser des bruits témoignant de son excitation s'échapper de sa bouche. Leurs langues recommencèrent alors une danse sensuelle, le corps d'Akashi se courbant sous la main du bleuté qui continuait de le caresser. Ces mouvements, qui allaient de haut en bas, ne faisaient que titiller un peu plus son érection grandissante.

Le rouge, désireux d'offrir ce même délice empli de luxure à son amant, lui détacha sa ceinture d'une main alors que Kuroko souriait contre ses lèvres. Il devait avoir compris que l'autre garçon n'allait pas se laisser mener aussi facilement…

Mettant fin à leur baiser, Akashi s'en léchant les lèvres, il repoussa la main qui avait continué de lui procurer du plaisir depuis tout ce temps. Il recula alors sur le lit, laissant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Kuroko, tel un prédateur qui prenait son temps jusqu'au moment où il déciderait d'attaquer sa proie.

Il déboutonna son pantalon. Et bien qu'au début, il s'était dit qu'il le ferait encore saliver en y passant du temps, il se surprit à avoir des mouvements plus rapides que prévu. Sans l'avouer, lui aussi était pressé de ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Il descendit le jean le long de ses fines jambes blanches, le retirant totalement, ce dernier rejoignant les tee-shirts des deux adolescents qui avaient volé il ne savait où dans la pièce.

Une fois fait, il se rapprocha de son entre-jambe, empoignant ses hanches entre ses mains. Il caressa du bout des doigts les os sous-jacents de son bassin, regardant plus en détails le corps qui s'offrait à lui tout en se disant qu'il était vraiment magnifique. Il fit écarter les cuisses de Kuroko de sa main gauche, remarquant son érection visible à travers son caleçon de couleur noire.

Une idée bien précise en tête, un sourire joueur prit place sur ses lèvres. Le bleuté, lui, ne vit pas forcément cela d'un bon œil pour lui. Il se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension, son désir grandissant encore un peu plus.

Akashi se rapprocha de son caleçon, passant son index sous l'élastique de celui-ci. Le garçon toujours allongé sous lui ferma ses yeux, excité à l'idée de sentir la main de celui qu'il désirait tant toucher son sexe ou encore sa langue passer sur celui-ci.

Pourtant, alors que son excitation le forçait à s'agripper aux draps, tout ce qu'il sentit fut la main d'Akashi passer sous son caleçon pour lui caresser le bas-ventre, certain qu'il était à seulement un millimètre de son membre durci. Son autre main se contenta de caresser sa cuisse, la griffant quelques fois, y laissant une marque rougie par-ci par-là.

Frustré au possible, Kuroko ne put retenir quelques gémissements alors que son bassin se soulevait contre son gré, formulant une requête silencieuse à son bourreau. Le sourire aux lèvres, notamment car devant lui se déroulait un spectacle de pure luxure, Akashi baissa d'un seul coup le caleçon de son amant. Il fit en sorte que celui-ci ne lui effleure pas son sexe qui ne demandait plus qu'une seule chose dorénavant, que l'on s'occupe de lui.

\- Akashi-kun…

Son nom murmuré ainsi ne le fit que davantage sourire, décidant qu'il ne l'embêterait finalement pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il eut envie de lui faire croire.

Sensuellement, Akashi passa la paume de sa main contre le sexe bouillant de Kuroko. Celui-ci gémit sous le touché, se mordant fortement la lèvre. Alors que sa main gauche massait d'une manière très érotique son bas-ventre, il prit son membre totalement en main, l'agrippant à la base de celui-ci. Il remonta alors sa main dans un mouvement souple, d'une façon tout à fait lascive. Son pouce caressa dans un geste lent le bout de son sexe, prenant un grand plaisir à entendre les gémissements et les soupirs de Kuroko se confondre entre eux.

Une goutte du liquide pré-séminal coula tout le long de son membre, Akashi prenant un malin plaisir à la recueillir avec le bout de sa langue. Le souffle du bleuté se coupa instantanément, réalisant que la langue chaude de son petit-ami venait de glisser le long de sa verge.

Et alors qu'Akashi pouvait voir celui qu'il aimait se tordre de plaisir et d'envie, complètement nu et offert à lui, il retira ses mains du corps chaud sous lui. Il se releva de lui, son amusement ne faisant que se renforcer en entendant le gémissement plaintif que fit Kuroko.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, retenant son souffle. Ou du moins en essayant de le retenir. Devant lui, Akashi venait de déboutonner son pantalon noir, se passant une main sensuellement et de manière explicite sur son torse sculpté de telle sorte que cela était un véritable bonheur pour les yeux.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres salées avant d'engouffrer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux décoiffés, et légèrement moites à la racine par la chaleur que leurs deux corps avaient réussi à dégager.

\- Tu disais, Tetsuya ?

Avec un corps pareil sous ses yeux, un charisme et une sensualité des plus provocantes, tous les sens de Kuroko furent en alerte. Il voulut mettre fin à ses souffrances, dirigeant sa main vers son pénis pour se masturber devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Mais Akashi comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, décida de capter son attention au point qu'il ne décroche plus ses yeux de lui.

Il retira alors son pantalon, attrapant par la même occasion son caleçon, baissant d'un seul coup les deux derniers morceaux de tissus qui recouvraient sa peau. Rapidement, il retira ses chaussettes, avant de se redresser dans un geste souple. Il s'étira alors, étendant tout son corps dans une pose qui ne cachait rien aux yeux de son amant.

Kuroko, qui s'agrippait encore plus fermement aux draps qu'auparavant, eut du mal à avaler sa salive correctement. Il était excité au possible, son corps en feu et une goutte de sueur faisant son chemin de ses cheveux à son cou. Il sentait ses joues chauffer comme jamais devant cette scène luxurieuse et sexy au possible que Akashi lui offrait là.

Ce dernier, par ailleurs très fier du résultat de son petit manège, se dirigea vers ce qui reposait dans un tiroir de la petite commode se trouvant à côté de son lit. Il prit là aussi également son temps, le sourire aux lèvres en sentant le regard braqué de son amant sur son postérieur. Il referma le tiroir en un geste sec et pressé, retournant sur le lit et s'y accroupissant.

Kuroko put donc enfin constater ce qu'il faisait depuis le début, le voyant avec un préservatif et un petit tube contenant un certain liquide. Il regarda alors Akashi enfiler le préservatif, si bien d'ailleurs qu'il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas entraîné avant, et ouvrir le capuchon du petit tube qui renfermait une lotion transparente qu'il avait pris la peine d'acheter par prévention.

Là aussi, le rouge avait prévu de faire languir Kuroko.

Au creux de sa main, il laissa du lubrifiant couler, en prenant une dose assez importante. Soudainement, il prit son sexe dans sa main, le bleuté ne manquant rien de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Dans un grognement, Akashi se caressa lui-même, appliquant le lubrifiant sur son membre qui le faisait souffrir.

Quand il eut fini, il reporta son attention sur Kuroko en se rapprochant de son entre-jambe. Il se mit par la suite à lui caresser la cuisse, d'une manière beaucoup plus tendre que sensuelle. Akashi, cherchant à le rassurer, fit de petits va-et-vient avec son pouce sur la peau blanche mise à nue.

\- C'est une étape à passer, Tetsuya.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait à quoi il faisait référence. Mais à vrai dire, comme le rouge s'en était douté, il s'y était préparé. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et il était parfaitement conscient que cela était un moment nécessaire à passer.

\- Je vais être le plus doux possible. Patiente et le plaisir viendra.

\- Oui, Akashi-kun…

Saisissant de nouveau le petit tube de lubrifiant, Akashi s'en mit sur les doigts. Il prit soin de l'étaler correctement, consciencieux comme à son habitude, et Kuroko écarta ses cuisses en le voyant faire.

Akashi n'osait pas l'avouer et faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, mais il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, et c'était à vrai dire ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il voulait que ce moment reste gravé dans leur esprit, qu'il marque un cap dans leur relation. Mais si tout se passait mal, alors rien de cela n'arriverait… Le stress s'emparant de lui, il avait alors fait des recherches. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il ne devait pas faire… Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de se rassurer. Mais la peur de le blesser était peut-être plus grande que tout.

Il savait qu'il devait prendre son temps pour le préparer, que cela n'allait pas être agréable au début. Mais ce qui arriverait alors, ce qui serait la clé de tout ça en valait la peine. C'est ce qui le convainquait d'agir, d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses actions.

Il sentit alors une prise sur son poignet, et regarda étonné les doigts de Kuroko caresser doucement sa main. Il remonta son regard vers le visage de son amant qui lui souriait doucement.

\- Tout va bien, Akashi-kun. Vas-y.

Il le regarda tendrement, avec lui aussi un léger sourire aux lèvres. Voilà maintenant que c'était lui qui se faisait rassurer… Il avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés.

Sa main gauche glissa jusqu'à sa hanche qu'il toucha de manière possessive et tendre, alors que sa main droite se dirigeait, elle, à un tout autre endroit. Rapprochant son index de son intimité, il vit tous les muscles de Kuroko se crisper d'appréhension.

Il avait beau le rassurer, mais son corps le trahissait.

La tension du moment, étrangement, les excitait d'autant plus. Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient besoin de le faire, arrivant dans leurs derniers retranchements. Alors Akashi exerça une pression plus grande, insérant son doigt en Kuroko qui gémit sous la nouvelle sensation. Il fit pénétrer son doigts entièrement, et quand il arriva au bout, il le laissa simplement là. Il arrêta donc tout mouvement, laissant le corps sous lui s'habituer à cette présence jusqu'alors méconnue.

Petit à petit, il sentit ses muscles se détendre, et la prise autour de son doigt se desserrer. Voulant reporter son attention ailleurs, incertain quant au fait de savoir si la suite serait également douloureuse, il remonta sa main le long de son torse jusqu'à prendre en main l'un de ses tétons auparavant malmené. Il recommença alors ce qu'il lui avait fait auparavant, tantôt le pinçant, tantôt le tirant entre ses doigts inexpérimentés.

Le bleuté laissa un gémissement passer la barrière de ses lèvres, qui s'accentua quand il sentit la présence en lui remuer. Il laissa sa bouche ouverte, courbant le dos, partagé entre différentes sensations. Il se sentait empli par une chaleur inconnue, et son corps ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sentant à la fois un mélange de désir et de douleur prendre possession de lui.

Akashi continua son mouvement, pas très rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'au fil des secondes, celui-ci paraissait de plus en plus fluide. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à son amant, remarquant son visage submergé par le plaisir. Il ne voyait plus une trace de douleur, comprenant par conséquent qu'il s'était habitué à la nouvelle présence dans son corps.

Continuant son va-et-vient avec son doigt, comme si de rien n'était, il rajouta l'un de ses doigts qui étonnement fut très bien accueilli, comme si ce dernier s'était confondu avec l'autre. Kuroko se mit à gémir un peu plus fort, comme si depuis tout ce temps, il n'attendait que pour recevoir quelque chose de plus volumineux en lui.

Il rajouta un doigt, sentant par la même occasion son excitation grandir en lui à voir le plaisir qu'il procurait à l'autre garçon. Il vit une grimace passer sur ses traits à l'ajout de cet énième doigt, mais cela fut bien vite oublié, Akashi s'efforçant de les enfoncer plus profondément en lui pour qu'il se concentre sur ces sensations plus fortes. Il augmenta alors crescendo la vitesse de ses doigts en lui, favorisé par le lubrifiant qui aidait le passage de ses trois doigts.

Ne stoppant pas le mouvement qu'il effectuait, alors que Kuroko devenait de plus en plus bruyant, Akashi remonta doucement vers lui. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, ses gémissements et halètements se taisant sous l'assaut de sa langue. Les bruits de leur baiser, complété par ceux que faisaient les doigts d'Akashi en lui, emplissaient la pièce et les rendaient encore plus impatients.

Tout d'un coup, Akashi retira ses trois doigts qui continuaient leur douce torture en Kuroko. Cependant, bien vite pour que le bleuté ne puisse pas trop sentir la différence, il enfonça son sexe en lui, d'une manière sensuellement lente et protectrice.

Leur bouche encore l'une contre l'autre, Kuroko gémit comme jamais, partagé entre un plaisir plus grand de ne faire qu'un avec son amant et la douleur vive qui venait de lui déchirer les entrailles. Cette douleur était comme un feu ardent, lui brûlant la peau de toute part.

Akashi lui mordit la lèvre tout en s'enfonçant le plus lentement possible en lui. Il se contenta d'aller jusqu'où cela lui sembla nécessaire et enfin, il se stoppa. Un son rauque sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il sentait son membre être comprimé par cette chaleur et cet espace étroit. Kuroko lui griffa d'ailleurs le dos plus fortement que jamais, y laissant très certainement une marque rouge qui resterait après leurs ébats.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, notamment pour qu'Akashi puisse voir comment se comportait le garçon qu'il venait de pénétrer.

Ses yeux hétérochromes rencontrèrent alors ceux bleus de son amant, et une vague de sentiment l'emporta. Son regard lubrique lui montra alors que même si la douleur était là, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que cela.

Une goutte de sueur coulant dans son dos, Akashi se mit enfin à bouger dans Kuroko, reculant son sexe. Ce dernier déversa brutalement sa tête en arrière, se sentant comme brûlé par le mouvement qui avait lieu en lui. Il agrippa les épaules de celui qui le dominait, et le griffa de nouveau sans s'en rendre compte, transporté par tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Akashi se renfonça de nouveau en lui, son souffle se faisant beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne le voulait. Kuroko n'eut même pas le temps de souffler que déjà, un nouveau va-et-vient opérait en lui. Le rouge se sentait perdre pied, un plaisir incommensurable l'enveloppant. Il avait la sensation que son corps entier venait d'être jeté dans les flammes d'un désir dangereux.

Il avait chaud, il était même bouillant. Et la vision d'un Kuroko sous lui qui avait les yeux humides de luxure, qui ne savait plus comment se mettre et qui se contentait donc de se tordre dans tous les sens le rendait fou.

Il augmenta encore la cadence de ses mouvements, ayant le sentiment que le temps leur échappait, que leur désir prenait le pas sur tout.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges se redressa, ses mains s'emparant des hanches de son amant. Il le souleva légèrement du lit, ce qui lui permit de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui. Kuroko était désormais perdu dans son propre plaisir, ne contrôlant plus ses gémissements et gestes. Il enserrait les draps comme jamais, à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il levait lui même ses hanches, voulant encore plus sentir le membre gonflé d'Akashi en lui.

Ce dernier s'enfonçait toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Son souffle se faisait erratique et il serrait des dents pour ne pas laisser des sons rauques et désordonnés sortir de sa bouche. Son érection grandissait encore en Kuroko et les va-et-vient qu'il exerçait en lui ne cessaient de le plonger dans les méandres de la jouissance.

Il sentait son plaisir augmenter au fil des secondes et voir le sexe de Kuroko qui reposait contre son ventre, d'où des gouttes blanches et transparentes s'échappaient de plus en plus ne fit qu'accroître son envie dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Il se saisit alors de sa verge, commençant à y faire des va-et-vient très rapides. Il se cala sur les mouvements de son bassin, de son sexe qui s'enfonçait en lui, voulant créer un plaisir intense et ingérable pour Kuroko.

Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et à l'heure actuelle, aucune pensée n'occupait son esprit. Son corps entier était parcouru de plaisir. Son bas-ventre le brûlait et le membre dur et rapide d'Akashi qui ne cessait de le parcourir le rendait intenable. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de bouger des hanches, d'arquer le dos et de gémir au rythme des mouvements que faisait la main chaude d'Akashi contre son sexe. Il sentait que plus le temps passait et plus la limite était prête à être franchie. Dès qu'il se sentait prêt à jouir, au creux de la main de son amant, ce dernier ralentissait la cadence et lui donnait presque l'impression de devenir fou.

Et alors qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir plus plonger que maintenant dans cet acte de passion et d'amour, Akashi le pénétra d'un coup plus puissant que les autres, son sexe tapant un point sensible se trouvant tout au fond de lui.

Sa tête penchée en arrière, il laissa comme un cri lui échapper, témoignant du plaisir infini qui prenait possession de lui. Il ne contrôlait désormais plus rien, et surtout pas son corps, qui lui était entièrement dominé par celui au-dessus de lui.

Akashi, qui savait que jouir n'était plus qu'une question de secondes pour lui, se vit une fois de plus être transporté par les cris que poussaient Kuroko. La vision de son amant qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui ne lui donnait pas envie d'arrêter, le poussant davantage à le masturber à une vitesse dont il ne soupçonnait pas son poignet être capable.

\- Akashi… Encore… Plus…

Il s'efforça de regarder son amant, les coups de butoir s'enchaînant dans celui-ci. Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase correctement, ses mots se transformant à chaque fois en des gémissements plus puissants les uns après les autres.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais le quitta cependant bien vite alors qu'une vague de chaleur brutale le prenait de toute part.

\- Tetsuya…

Seul un grand gémissement lui répondit, bien qu'il n'attendait pas véritablement de réponse. Ses mains moites glissaient contre le bassin du bleuté, alors qu'il tentait désespéramment de s'y raccrocher alors que l'excitation n'avait jamais été aussi grande.

Tout allait bien trop vite pour eux, ne contrôlant plus leur corps et leurs émotions. Les gémissements de Kuroko se confondaient avec les soupirs rauques d'Akashi, si bien qu'ils réussissaient toujours plus à sombrer dans l'excitation. Ils avaient beaucoup trop chauds, chaque touché étant comme une brûlure pour chacun d'eux.

Akashi continua de s'enfoncer en Kuroko, toujours aussi rapidement, tout en conservant le même rythme depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le souffle plus court que jamais, il décida de le pénétrer plus encore, laissant son sexe s'enfoncer profondément en lui, frôlant sa prostate.

Il fit un mouvement, un seul coup qui permit de toucher ce point qui incarnait la jouissance, ce qui suffit à Akashi pour jouir, sentant une chaleur et un plaisir immense s'emparer de lui. Un mélange de gémissements et de soupirs sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'il sentit un liquide chaud glisser le long de son sexe.

Il accompagna sa jouissance d'un coup de poignet plus brutal que les autres, qui en une seule et unique fois suffit à libérer Kuroko. Il éjacula dans la main de son amant, son torse légèrement éclaboussé, un cri s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Son corps entier était parcouru de plaisir, ne sachant plus sur quoi se concentrer, toutes les parties de son corps ayant été malmenées.

Vidé de ses forces et à bout de souffle, son bas-ventre encore secoué de soubresauts témoins de son plaisir sexuel, Kuroko sentit Akashi se retirer de lui, gémissant une dernière fois.

Celui-ci s'écrasa par la suite à côté du bleuté, sentant tous ses muscles contractés se détendre. Il passa son bras gauche autour du corps de celui qui venait de lui prendre sa première fois, le ramenant contre son torse.

Ils respiraient tous les deux fort, essayant encore de reprendre leur souffle après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kuroko, tout comme Akashi, avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Soudain, il se mit à sourire avec un air amusé, se passant une main dans le dos. Le rouge le regarda et le questionna en silence.

\- Je ne vais jamais réussir à me relever, Akashi-kun.

Un sourire lui échappa à son tour, alors qu'il caressait doucement les doux cheveux bleus de son amant. Son regard se fixa sur le plafond, apaisé, et vidé de toute son énergie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te porterai.

Kuroko se colla un peu plus contre lui, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de son corps.

Une petite moue vint tout de même prendre place sur le visage d'Akashi, frustré.

\- Et moi qui pensais t'arracher un ''Seijuro'' sensuel et plaintif…

\- Ne prends pas trop tes rêves pour des réalités Akashi-kun.

Amusés, ils restèrent simplement dans les bras l'un de d'autre, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la chambre.

Et alors que Kuroko commençait à doucement tomber de sommeil contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se répéter dans sa tête, se croyant comme dans un rêve, qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Et voilà…

Bon ok là je suis méga stressée en postant ce chapitre. xD J'ai vraiment peur que ça ne vous plaise pas alors pitiez, rassurez-moi… Ce n'est certes pas mon premier lemon, mais ça l'est pour cette fanfic, alors ça compte beaucoup pour moi !

Je ne voulais pas vous écrire quelque chose de rapide qui ne décrivait pas leurs sensations et leurs sentiments. J'ai pour habitude de prendre le temps quand j'écris avec cette histoire alors je tenais à ce que ce lemon soit à cette image. Je voulais vraiment que ce soit réaliste au possible.

Bref, j'espère vraiment vraiment vraiment que vous avez aimé et que ce chapitre n'était pas un échec ! (grande stressée que je suis, faut pas faire gaffe…)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera grandement plaisir ! J'en profite bien sûr pour à nouveau vous dire merci du soutien que vous m'offrez. Vos compliments me font chaud au cœur et j'ai toujours un sourire aux lèvres quand je lis vos reviews et que j'y réponds.

 **La suite dimanche prochain…**


	41. Épilogue

**« Rencontre Facebook »** **ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

Il regarda ses mains, rougies par l'effort. Tous les membres de son corps étaient douloureux, si bien qu'il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses pieds, et que d'une minute à l'autre ils se déroberaient sous lui. Et si il n'y avait que ses jambes… Ses bras, pourtant bien contre le long de son corps, lui semblaient être comme tirés vers le bas. Un sentiment de déchirement l'envahissait au niveau des épaules et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Un goût amer se répercuta contre son palais alors que ses entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens. Il ne pensait pourtant à rien sur le moment, vide de toutes pensées. Il essaya de ravaler sa salive, tant bien que mal, car la boule existant dans sa gorge lui donnait l'impression que pas même l'air ne saurait passer. Ses yeux le piquaient, alors il leva ses mains à ces derniers pour les frotter doucement dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette sensation. Cela ne marcha pas, bien entendu, et il tenta de souffler petit à petit, essayant de reprendre contenance.

Toute tentative pour se calmer était vaine. Calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur lui était impossible, et détacher le regard de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était aussi horrible qu'inimaginable pour lui, comme s'il tenait à souffrir encore plus.

La vérité était là, devant lui. Implacable et inconcevable.

Il avait perdu.

Akashi, qui à cette simple pensée sentit de nouveau ses yeux s'humidifier sans le vouloir, porta ses mains à ces derniers pour les frotter d'une manière vigoureuse cette fois-ci. Mais voulant certainement se torturer toujours plus, son regard restait braqué sur l'équipe de Seirin qui criait sa joie. Les joueurs riaient, pleuraient, se sautaient dans les bras et partageaient leur bonheur.

Un sourire, bien plus éclatant que tous les autres, capta bien sûr son attention. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu sourire d'une telle façon mais aujourd'hui, c'était bien différent. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait donné ce si grand et éblouissant sourire.

Il se sentait mal. Alors la défaite donnait la nausée ? Il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir…

Le garçon baissa la tête, fixant dorénavant ses chaussures. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis sa rencontre avec Kuroko. Il se souvenait notamment de ce moment de leur relation. Il lui semblait que cela était il y a si longtemps maintenant… Il s'était retrouvé contre son ami d'enfance dans un match, avec le reste de la génération miracle. Il avait été impitoyable. Akashi avait même été un joueur de très mauvais goût, manipulant des personnes comme on déplacerait des pions sur un échiquier.

Et avant de connaître Kuroko, il avait fait bien pire, étant donné qu'il s'était adonné à faire tout cela plus d'une fois. Mais si seulement cela n'avait que concerné le basket… Il avait changé, petit à petit, devenant ce garçon qu'au fond il n'était pas. Il avait voulu se protéger, s'enfermant entre quatre murs. Sa personnalité n'étant en vérité qu'une façade aux yeux des autres. Et il ne savait pas si tout cela, il le regrettait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que revenir en arrière à l'heure actuelle ferait beaucoup trop de mal à son entourage. Et peut-être même à lui-même.

Relevant ses yeux rouges sans désormais la moindre trace d'hétérochromie, prêt à se détourner pour réconforter ses joueurs comme chaque capitaine devrait le faire, il croisa un regard intense qui le fixait.

Le visage de Kuroko n'était plus souriant. Il paraissait désormais presque triste, et Akashi pouvait aisément deviner qu'un véritable flot de pensées négatives assaillaient son amant.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Jamais de la vie.

Dans un geste que personne ne remarqua, sauf une personne en particulier, il tendit doucement sa main dans le vide. Il laissa un petit sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres, même si la défaite était encore difficile à totalement accepter pour lui. Il y avait toujours ce goût si amer dans sa bouche…

Mais il pouvait dire que finalement, c'était ce qui devait arriver depuis le début.

Il vit en quelques secondes à peine l'immense sourire de Kuroko le retrouver, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. À sa grande surprise, il le regarda quitter son équipe en courant, qui ne le remarqua pas, pour arriver tout droit vers lui et lui sauter dans les bras.

Tendrement, Akashi passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus alors qu'il sentait les battements affolés du cœur de l'autre adolescent se répercuter contre sa poitrine.

\- Seijuro, je…

\- Merci, Tetsuya.

La prise autour de lui se resserra, alors que des larmes mouillaient désormais son cou.

Peut-être que finalement, il n'avait pas fait que rencontrer l'amour. Cette rencontre facebook l'avait également sauvée.

Et tous les remerciements du monde ne seraient jamais assez forts pour que Akashi puisse lui transmettre toute sa gratitude et son amour.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bon…

Je ne réalise absolument pas que j'ai fini cette fanfiction en fait. J'ai même du mal à y croire ! J'ai passé tellement de temps dessus. Ne plus écrire sur elle, sur l'histoire d'Akashi et Kuroko, ça va me faire tellement bizarre. Du coup j'ai fait 40 chapitres, enfin 41 si on compte l'épilogue, et juste wow. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'écrire autant sur une même histoire, quand même. x) Mais je m'y suis attachée, alors c'était devenu comme une habitude pour moi.

Et ne me tuez pour cet épilogue qui vient d'arriver comme ça sous vos yeux héhé. Depuis que j'ai écris cette fanfiction, j'avais une idée bien précise de quand je voulais qu'elle se finisse. Et l'épilogue devait arriver maintenant, donc je suis contente que tout se soit passé comme je le désirais. Mais le fait que je ne vous ai pas dit que la fin de la fiction allait arriver là m'a fait rire, ça aussi je l'avais prévu. x) (ne me tuez pas…)

 **Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier du fond du cœur. Merci beaucoup !** C'est un soutien de malade que vous m'avez offert, vraiment. Toutes ces reviews, ces favs et ces follows n'ont eu de cesse de me motiver ! Je suis vraiment émue de voir que beaucoup m'ont suivi dans la publication de cette fanfiction. Sérieusement, je ne connais rien de plus motivant. Certaines m'ont beaucoup soutenu, complimenté, et je tiens à nouveau à remercier ces personnes ! Même si j'ai toujours du mal à recevoir vos compliments et à les accepter aha. (je ne lâcherai rien, je suis l'esprit de contradiction incarné)

Puis mon cœur va lâcher si vous continuez d'être gentils comme ça. x)

Pour ce qui est de la petite question… Je vais continuer de poster sur ce fandom. J'ai deux projets en tête, qui sont d'ailleurs tous les deux commencés. Donc sachez que oui, effectivement, vous allez très certainement avoir droit à un nouveau AkaKuro de ma part. Mais avant ça, je vais vous poster une autre fanfiction. Je vais me lancer dans un AoKise, alors j'espère avoir de nouveau droit à votre soutien dans ce projet ! Je posterai le prologue dans pas longtemps. ^^

J'ai commencé cette fanfic l'été dernier et je la finis cet été… Comme c'est beau. (l'émotion de la coïncidence, oui oui.)

Je vous remercie à nouveau, tous. Que vous soyez une lectrice fantôme, une lectrice qui m'a laissé de nombreuses reviews ou une autre qui s'est contentée de me follow et de me fav. Dans ma tête, chaque personne qui prenait le temps de me lire était un soutien. Savoir que l'on prend le temps d'écrire, qu'on bosse vraiment dessus et qu'on est lu est une vraie récompense pour moi.

Alors j'espère à nouveau connaître un soutien tel que celui-ci, car plus que m'apporter de la joie, vous avez su me donner confiance en moi.

Alors merci encore pour ça, sincèrement. Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante !

 **On se retrouve une prochaine fois sur ce site !**


End file.
